Into the world of Gensokyo
by WanWan90
Summary: Kizaru and Aokiji have been ordered by Sengoku to investigate a shocking but yet strange case they never came across. While in Gensokyo, strange rumors are spreading like wildfire that never heard of. What await in these two worlds?
1. Chapter 1  Darkness of the two worlds

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner.

**Author's Pre-word: **First thing first, I decided to make a crossover between Touhou and One Piece since so far, I haven't seen one. (Correct me if I'm wrong okay?) Anyway, I might use only the One Piece Admirals for the crossover mainly Kizaru, which his alias is Borsalino. Or I might add some other character from One Piece. Who knows! Other than that, please have fun reading this and do leave me a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
>Darkness of the two worlds<p>

**Somewhere in the Marineford…**

Watching Marineford in ruin is an unsightly sight to behold. But someone like Admiral Kizaru who is so laid-back and easygoing, he cares less for this. Take a walk around the place while the bright, shining ray of light shines around him. Stop at one of the places in Marineford and there, look upon at the huge, tall, severely damage oriental design building. At least, construction is in process to build everything back to its former self.

"My oh my…after all that war, everything is in ruin huh…" Kizaru said with his calm manner. "Nevertheless, everyone is doing their best anyway to reconstruction this place back to normal…"

Stare closely at the building and thought to himself that, at least the word "Justice" is still showing with such greatness. Next, watching the clear, blue sky is a good idea at least. Hopefully he could relax himself after all the war with the Whitebeard and his band of pirates. What a disaster to think about it. The destruction they had caused on Marineford but we won the war nonetheless.

"Now that the war is over…I wonder if things going to be much more troublesome or…" He said while scratching his head. "But then again…"

"Hey Kizaru! So this is where you are huh?" Someone said.

Turn to look at the person and it is none other than Admiral Aokiji. He walks in a normal pace towards Kizaru and with his marine coat draped over his shoulder as if we are wearing like a cape. Wears a white vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and white pants and shoes. Not only that, wears a yellow tie along with his unusual sleep mask on his forehead. Kizaru thought to himself whether if he going to get some sleep or just wears it for fashion purpose. Whatever it is, he would just ignore it and just forget about it anyway.

"What is it Aokiji? You wish to enjoy this scene while we still have this free time eh?" Kizaru said while dragging his last word.

"Unfortunely, we got no time for that. Sengoku is expecting to see us now. Seems like he is anxious about something…" Said Aokiji while in thought.

"Anxious? That's unusual of him. Not only that, I don't know you started to become his messenger already huh?" Kizaru smirked at Aokiji.

"Shut up. It's not that I want it anyway. But since Sengoku expecting now, I might as well do it. Enough talk and let's move already!"

With that, both Admirals of the Marine HQ begin to walk to Sengoku's office. Upon reaching at the office door, it was open by Lieutenant Commander Brandnew. Enter the room and look around the messy room in their superior office. Tons of papers are scatter everywhere and at the same time, his pet goat seems to be munching away a piece of paper with such relaxation.

"Good day to you sir. Fleet Admiral Sengoku is expecting you sir." He said while giving his fullest compliment to them.

"Brandnew! You are done here! Leave us be!" Yelled Sengoku in an unfriendly tone.

"As you wish sir! I'll take my leave then." Brandnew salute and left the room in a swift manner.

"Something the matter Sengoku-san? What with that attitude of yours huh?" Said Kizaru with his relaxing tone.

"Wow…only an hour I left here with such tidiness and this happen? Amazing…" Kizaru smiled.

"Aaaahhh…don't mind the mess…Can't believe things are getting from bad to worse! After the war and this! Argghh!" Yelled Sengoku angrily at the top of his voice.

Their ear drum really vibrates intensely with just their superior yelling. Even the room they are in could feel the vibration emitted by his voice only.

"Ah…Now that's something…" Kizaru said without any hint of surprised or shock from this.

"Hey hey Sengoku, just don't turned into your Buddha form of yours. One hell of a construction to do once again in here. Hahahaha!" Laughed Aokiji.

"Enough of your joke Aokiji. Now to get down to business…"

"Wait." Aokiji interrupted Sengoku. "Where's Akainu? Well?"

"He has some mission I gave to him in the New World. So he is occupied at the moment. Anyway, getting straight to the point, I received a report about a Tenryubito being…" Sengoku paused.

"Another one of this case? What is it? Being punched in the face like that mugiwara did?" Kizaru said.

"…No…more like was killed…" Sengoku said with his serious face.

"What! Was killed? I never heard this kind of thing before. Who could be mad enough to do this? This is like calling for another war…" Aokiji said with his worried and shocked face.

"But a war with who?" Sengoku question him.

"What do you mean by that Sengoku-san?" Kizaru asked him.

"According to the report, two of the Marine Vice-Admirals were sent to investigation. Until 2 days ago, a severely damage ship sail to the dock of Marine HQ. Unfortunely, only a hand few marines were present on the ship. Most of them were wounded from some injuring I never heard before. Also, the vice-admirals that were sent were not on board."

"Not on board? Injuring never heard before? Just what…" Aokiji paused.

"The injuring looks like a black, colored patch on random parts of their body. As if they got burned but not at the same time."

"Burned but not at the same time?" Kizaru said confusedly.

"Yes. But rather a dark, colored electric emitted from it. Our marine medical team couldn't even tend to their wound let alone touch it! Just what is going on!" Sengoku said furiously but worried at the same time.

Silences were broke down for a few second. Then, Sengoku cleared his throat and look straight at his fellow admirals with such serious in him.

"Kizaru. Go and investigate this matter. Whatever this is, put an end to it! Devil fruit user or not, just deal with it! Understand!" Yelled Sengoku seriously.

"Devil fruit user huh? That's what I thought about it…"Kizaru said when he smile.

"Then what about me Sengoku? Do I have something to do as well?" Aokiji asked.

"I have something else for you. Here" Said Sengoku as he gives out two Log Pose to the admirals.

"Log Pose? So you want us to go to the location huh?" Said Aokiji while looking at the log pose.

"Hmm? These two doesn't seem to be pointing at the same location…" Kizaru said.

"Of course. This was given by one of the survivors before his death. Also, the Log Pose doesn't have any name on them where it will lead us." Sengoku said as the admirals inspect the Log Pose.

"You're right…That's really odd…Smells likes a trap somehow…" Aokiji looked at Sengoku.

"Whatever it is. Pirates or not, we can easily deal with them." Kizaru smiled.

"Well. If that's the case. Get to those locations and deal with the matter. Find out what happen to the two Vice-Admirals as well. You are dismiss!" Sengoku said.

With that, both of the admirals leave the room and time to get ready for the mission.

"I wonder what kind of pirates dares to stir such stupidity like this. Killing a Tenryubito?" Kizaru said with such relaxation.

"Don't be so relax Kizaru. We don't know who we might dealing with. I got the feeling something bad is not right with all this…" Aokiji said with his worried tone of his.

"Hmm…Let's find out then…" Kizaru said while both of the admirals head out to the port for their mission to discover the mystery of all this.

* * *

><p><strong>At Marisa's Household, Forest Of Magic, Gensokyo…<strong>

Bright lights slowly shine in Marisa's house and eventually lit the whole house in no time. Morning is up and there Marisa got up from her bed. With her unpleasant, sleepy face, she stretches her arms wide while yawning. Minute pass and knocking on the door could be heard loudly across her room.

"What…who could be at this time of hour…Must be that Alice…Really…" Marisa said while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Walk slowly to the door and every second pass, the knocking become louder as if something is not right. Still, Marisa would take her time and finally reach to her door.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm here! Just don't break my door! Geez!" Marisa said while opening the door.

"Ok! What do you want…Alice…?" She said and realizes there is no one outside.

Without anything to say, she slams the door furiously and walks to back to her room.

"Playing prank on me? Wait till I'll teach them when I'm in youkai hunter mode!" Cried Marisa angrily.

Once again, knocking could be here again but this time, it is rather soft and normal pace. Marisa first thought was those pranksters and decided to teach them a lesson. She quickly opens the door hoping to get a glimpse who is the person. To her surprise, it was Alice all along.

"Hey Marisa, still in bed…?"

"So it was you! Alice Magratroid!" Marisa interrupted her while saying with her angry, loud voice.

"Huh? What? What? Huh?" Alice said with confusion of what is going on.

"Don't act like you don't know! Playing prank on me and decided to play innocence already? You got some nerve eh?" Marisa grinned.

"What? I have no idea what you talking about! I just came here you know! Maybe you are still sleepy since you are still wearing your…pyjamas?"

"What! So what if I'm still wearing my pyjamas!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I just came here and I have no time for such childish act like knocking the door for prank purpose. Well?"

"…Fine. I guess you really have no time for this…So, what do you want?"

"It's just that something odd is happening in Gensokyo. I felt something weird, like a negative aura emitted everywhere…but I'm not sure…" Alice paused.

"Are you saying there's something or someone doing something bad again?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Alice smiled. "Want to investigate this matter just like during the Imperishable Night? How about it?"

"Ah…again..?" Marisa sighs. "Oh well! Since you said there's something happening around here. Might as well investigate it. I hope this is not just a set up or something…" Marisa said with her unconvincing look.

"Of course not! Who got that kind of time anyway! Anyway! Just get change will ya!" Cried Alice angrily.

"Yes, yes…So noisy just early in the morning…"

As Marisa said that, Alice went burst with rage and start yelling at Marisa with negative saying. Strangely, Marisa just ignores her and closes the door before hearing more of her neighbor unpleasant voice. Something odd Marisa thought to herself. Whatever it is, must be some youkai causing trouble as usual. Change quickly to her clothes and grab her magic broom and set off for their investigation.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Grand Line…<strong>

"Kizaru-san! I have a report you need to hear of." Said one of the marine officers while running towards Admiral Kizaru.

"Hmm…what is it? Anything good?" He said with his relaxing look on him.

"Ah…well...as you ordered, we dispatched the scouting team ahead of us to tell us of any situation but…" The officer stopped.

"But?"

"It's just that. We haven't received any news from then yet. We tried to contact them through the Den Den Mushi but to no avail sir."

"Hmm…that's strange…Something doesn't add up…Continue contacting them till we got at least a small communicate. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" The officer yelled and salute at Kizaru.

He went off and Kizaru start to puzzled over this. He scratch his chin with his index finger and thought silently just what is going on. Suddenly, a mariner on the ship crow nest yelled at everyone he saw a dark colored light emitted not far from here.

"Dark colored light? What will that be?" One of the mariners said.

"Could it that notorious pirate? That Blackbeard pirates doing?" The other one said.

Kizaru said nothing of this and walk towards the bow of the ship. He looks closely at the ocean ahead of him and true enough, black light seems to be emitted not far from his location.

"…Just what is it…? I doubt it's the Yami Yami No Mi but then again…" Kizaru said to himself.

"Ah? Kizaru-san?" Puzzled one of his officers.

"Ah! I spotted the scouting ships! It's…it's on fire! They are being destroyed some kind of…tentacle?" Yelled the mariner on the crow nest.

"What! Tentacle? Sea King we are dealing now?" Cried in fear some of Kizaru's men.

"Aaaahhh…Just get me closer to the location. I'll deal with it." Kizaru said without any worries.

As the ship getting nearer to the location, it look like some kind of large mass of black jelly floating on the ocean with uncountable black tentacle. The battle has already started with cannon firing at the black jelly and its tentacle. Gunshot could be heard as well as yelling in pain and as well for help. Without any moment to wait, Kizaru body turned into bright, yellow light and slowly disappears into particle of light. The next thing happen when a large shaped of four pointed start of light starts to appear on the sky. Slowly, Kizaru start to transform back to his physical form and cross his arm. He form his both his index fingers and his thumbs to make a zero shaped, while his other threes make the three shaped. Point carefully at the black thing when bright, shiny light instantly appear at the zero shaped fingers.

"Yasakani No Magatama!" Kizaru said in a calmly tone.

Numerous ball of light randomly fly towards the black thing and as when the black thing got hit, numerous hole were make on its body. The ball of light simply went inside the body without any harm to it as if the thing absorbs the light itself.

"That's scary…what kind of monster is this I wonder…"Kizaru said with such calmness despite his attack did not work at it. "Guess I'll go for it one more time eh…"

Once again, he shoots the ball of light at the monster again when this time; the thing seems to be pushing back slowly. Then, the mass of the jelly start to shrink and eventually become half the size of the marine ship. All the sudden, it move back quickly without getting more hit and went to an island not far from the location. Kizaru stop the attack and drop safely on his ship mast. He looks at the thing move slowly and steadily towards the island and that must be the location where the Log Pose point.

"So that's where it came huh?" Kizaru said while looking the direction of the Log Pose points.

"Kizaru-san! Should we give chase!" One of the mariners asked.

"We shall give chase of course. Have some of my men tend to the wounded while the rest follow me. Be prepare, we are not dealing with something we always had…" Kizaru said and drop to the deck of the ship.

"Yes sir! At once!" Replied the mariner while saluting at him.

At the moment, only Kizaru's marine ship is available to sail to the island. Upon reaching at the island, there is a port town in here and everything seems to be in ruin. If Kizaru and his men came to this island without encountering the black monster thing, they would think it is the work of pirates. But now they did, the whole story change already. Set foot on the rather broken, cracked pavement of the port, they walk toward the town. Alertness they must have while walking here. Anytime, anywhere, that thing will attack them nonetheless.

"Kizaru-san, seems like there's no one here…Where have they gone to…" Question of one his officers.

"Could be killed or some manage to escape? I don't know. That's why we should investigation this strange occurrence. Anyway, have our men spread and look out for any clue we might find."

"Understood! You heard Admiral Kizaru! Spread out and look out for any clue! Be careful at the same time." Yelled the officer.

The entire mariners acknowledged and break into squad to look around the island. As for Kizaru, he would go by himself. While investigating this place, houses after houses were destroyed with such force. From the look of it, it must have happen yesterday or worse, recently. His primary goal is to find the missing vice-admirals that was send here. Then, he caught a glimpse of something white at his corner of his eyes. Turned to look at it and the white stuff turned out to is a marine coat with the word "Justice" written in kanji on the back of the coat.

"What a mess of this coat…must have belonged to one of the vice-admiral…" Kizaru said while picking up the coat.

In a spilt second, he sense something coming to the right and dodge accordingly without getting a hit. Usually, he would take the attack since he is a Logia Type user but something tells him that attack could physically hit him, instead of simply going through. His eyes look to the side and the attack was made by the black tentacle. As the tentacle were pulling back to attack Kizaru again, he simply kick the tentacle away with his kick of light. Strangely, instead of knocking back instantly, it got stuck to his leg and wrap around his leg.

"My oh my…what is this? Such a strange thing is happening here eh?" Kizaru said and drag his last word.

The thing crushes his leg and part of his leg start to disappear into particle of light. Kizaru improvise and shoot a beam of light from his finger instead of kicking it. The beam somehow strangely work and the thing retreated somewhere at the back of a destroyed house.

"That's strange…Not affected by the light speed kick but by a beam? My, my that's strange indeed." Kizaru smiled.

Slowly, his kicking leg starts to regenerate with the particle of light joining together. Eventually, form his leg once more without any worries.

"A man made out of light…That's what I hate about light…" Someone said with its demonic voice.

"Oh? What a scary voice this time. Come out already will you? I have something to ask of you."

Suddenly, the ground start to shake violently and the ground in front of Kizaru start to break. The ground break into pieces and debris of smoke generate everywhere. Among the smoke, something is appearing slowly when Kizaru look closely just what is it. Turned out to be the black thing he fought just now but this time, it has the form a humanoid figure to it. As the thing emerge from the ground, its eyes glow with such redness in them, mouth that is wide open filled with sharp, razor teeth. Not only that, dark spike were protruding out from its body as well the tentacle around it.

"My oh my…this is worse than a monster. Is this a Zoan-Type or something else I wonder…" Kizaru smiled despite the scariest of its appearance."

"Kizaru-san! Reinforcement is here! We heard something and came as fast as possible!"

"Oh! Good timing men. I think I need more men to deal with this situation." Kizaru said.

"Aaaaahhhh….Stupid mortal…you think you can stop me…I'm not what u think I am…Logia? Zoan? Paramecia? I'm none of those but something else entirely…" Said the thing with its scary, demonic voice.

"What is that? Monster!" Cried in fear one of the mariners.

"Yes…Fear is one them…For I shall bring fear those fear me…I'm something that will change this world and more others into something you will couldn't imagine of. Fear, destruction, despair, all the negative influence shall be brought to here…"

"Well…that could be a problem. You think I will let you do that? Perhaps you care to tell me what happen to the Tenryubito and the marine vice-admirals that were send here?"

"Tenryubito? You mean those boring, useless, people who think they are the all-powerful people who do as they please? That Tenryubito…yes…I killed that person…Good for nothing man use oxygen tank over their head so that they wouldn't breathe the air you commoners breathe? How pathetic I must say…hahaha"

"That makes sense. You must have known that Tenryubito is coming to this island and killed that person just to cause uproar? Or perhaps you have something in mind?" Kizaru question it.

"Didn't you listen? Destruction is one of the things I wish to be brought here. I know the Tenryubito are the descendants of the Twenty Kings who established the World Government. They misuse their power as if it is like everyday use. With that, I killed one of them and hoping to cause havoc and war upon this land. Not knowing who did it, they assume it must be pirates and with that, war between pirates and marines shall consume this world with destruction and all the negative influence. Do you understand now mortal…?"

"That thing is crazy! This is that thing plan! To cause another war but to the whole world?" The mariners said.

"Such an ambition one but a dangerous one too indeed." Kizaru said. "Before that went out of hand, I have to stop you and report this matter in actual fact but not some lowly pirates killed the Tenryubito."

"I see…But I was planning to erase all your existence before I shall carry out the plan. No one is supposed to be alive from this place no matter what…No one shall escape…" Said the thing when suddenly, its body start to produce dark mist around it.

"Marksmen Squad!" Yelled one of the officers.

All the available marksmen squads take their battle position and ready to fire at the thing.

"Ready to fire! Aim! Fire at will!" Cried one of the officers as shot were fire from their musket.

Unfortunely, the bullets simply got absorb by its body. Slowly, the bullets flow out from the monster body and all the bullets drop to the ground. The monster looks at Kizaru and his men with its bright red eyes. Its smile wide and with such evil in them when spikes from its body protruded out. It went towards Kizaru's men when in a speed of light, Kizaru kick the spike away. As expected, the spike did not knockback that well but still coming towards them. In a second, Kizaru shift above the monster and from there, he shot his beam of light at the spikes. This way, he could get the clear view and get a precision shot no matter how fast the spike is.

"Too slow I must say. At least the spike got destroy by my light beam eh?" Kizaru said calmly.

"Don't get cocky…mortal…" Said the thing when the spikes change course and went towards Kizaru.

"Ah! Kizaru-san! Be careful!" Yelled the mariners.

"Ah…it is coming for me…Guess I should dodge them?" Kizaru question to himself.

"I win…you have no escape…Now die…" Said the thing with its confidently tone.

Kizaru just simply look at the spikes coming towards him when all the spikes collide together into a ball of darkness. No light seems to be emitted from the ball within.

"This is bad! Kizaru-san got trap in there!" Yelled one of the mariners.

"Really, you think I will let myself trap like that? That will be very embarrassing for me." Kizaru said from somewhere.

"Ah! Kizaru-san! You're alive!" Yelled the mariners with relieved feeling in them.

"Idiots…Of course I am. Guess I shouldn't make my men worry so much about me eh?" Kizaru smiled.

"What! How you manage to escape that? You got surrounded…" The thing went surprised.

"Didn't you know? I ate the Pika Pika No Mi and I am made of light. That mean I also can travel at the speed of light. You consider that fast? Your spikes attack? That was too slow."

"Grrrr…If that's the case, I should go all out on you! Firstly, it will be you then your men!" The thing yelled furiously.

"Aaaahh…really. When this monster going to give up. It's my win anyway." Said Kizaru as he cross his arms and form the zero shaped fingers.

"Die!" Said the monster while firing all the spikes and tentacles towards Kizaru.

"Yasakani No Magatama!" Kizaru cried.

Ball of light and the dark spikes and tentacle collide together furiously while forming an uneven brightness around the surrounding. One second is darkness while the others are light. Eventually, Kizaru attack slowly pushes back the monster attack and finally, got hit by the raging volley of light on its body.

"Alright! We are wining! Take that you stupid monster!" Cried happily by Kizaru's men.

Second later, a large explosion emitted around the monster but somehow it is not that explosion caused by gunpowder. Rather random patches of light and darkness around it. With that done, Kizaru safely drop to the ground and look at the remains of the monster.

"Oh well…there goes the monster body…Nothing left I guess…Maybe I overdid again huh?"

"Ah…Kizaru-san once again overdid it huh? Just like at Sandy Archipelago…" His men said.

"That is really dangerous. We could have been killed by that."

"What is wrong of you men? At least you lots are alive. Okay?" Kizaru smiled.

"Ah yes sir…" Said his men unconvincing about this matter.

"Alright, with that done. Time to report back to Sengoku…" Kizaru said halfway when he heard the monster voice again.

"Foolish mortal as always. You think I can die that easily. You will regret for taking me easily…"

"What? How strange…Still alive and kicking?" Said Kizaru without any hint of shocked.

Out of the blue, one by one, his men got attack by an unknown attack without any of the black spikes or the tentacle. More and more of his men got killed instantly and Kizaru came to conclusion it must be that.

"That's right mortal…Speed of light indeed…such convenient skill to use. Don't tell me you cannot see them too?" Said the monster when it laughs evilly at Kizaru.

"How is that possible…Play time is over already. Time to end this."

Kizaru as always point his right index finger at the monster head hoping to get one hit kill. Before he could fire at it, a sudden feeling of him being bind of something around his body. For a moment he thought he could get out but strangely, he could not transform into his particle of light and shift away from there. There, the tentacle slowly appear around his body and wonder how he could not sense that coming.

"I simply absorb your power easily just like that Yami Yami No Mi power. But think of me not that foolish Blackbeard who thought he is the strongest. For mine is even stronger than his. Also, you think you can avoid my attack simply using your Kenbunshoku Haki? Thanks to your speed of light power, I simply copy them somehow thanks to you."

"Really…this is such an inconvenient skill you have. Able to copy them and absorb them as well? What a troublesome power." Kizaru smiled.

"Humph! Still smiling even meeting your death? How unfortunate then…" The monster said.

Out of the blue, the air behind the monster cracked like a glass when it suddenly shatters into pieces. Deep inside of the broken glass hole lays a dark, starry place rather than being bright like the outside. Then, the hole starts to suck the monster and Kizaru in together just like a strong vacuum.

"I guess my time has come to go. Come and join me mortal. To the another dimension with me or trap inside the never ending darkness in there. Depends on your luck. Hahahaha!" Laughed the monster evilly.

"Tsk! Just my luck…No matter what, I will still come for you and personally kill you myself."

"Hahaha! Try then mortal of this world!"

Slowly, they got suck in through the hole and it eventually filled it up back to normal and nothing could be heard of Kizaru anymore. Not a single voice of him or any sign of his body here. Just pure nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Forest Of Magic, Gensokyo<strong>

"Alice, you said it will be here. Where is it this time?" Said Marisa with her unhappy tone.

"Oh come on. This thing I'm searching on keep disappearing and appearing non-stop. It's hard to keep track of this thing." Alice said while looking around.

"Okay…By the way, what is this thing we searching again?" Marisa asked as she rests her body on one of the trees.

"What? I thought I told you already?" Alice said when Marisa just smiles away. "Fine…Anyway, rumors have been spreading around Gensokyo about some kind of strange appearance like they never seen before. Some say they saw a black figure wandering around the Forest Of Magic. While others say they saw a black figure with black mist emitted around its body near the human village"

"Hmm…Must be some kind of youkai indeed." Marisa said.

"Oh really? I think otherwise Marisa."

"What do you mean by that?" Marisa looks at Alice.

"Well, I did ask some youkai by chances I had and they claimed it is not a youkai of some kind. As a matter of fact, it is not a youkai at all or so they said." Alice said with such seriousness.

"Oh ok…don't give me that kind of look. You are freaking me out." Marisa said and got up from the tree. "It's getting warm so let's get going shall we?"

"Alright then…huh…?" Alice said when she freezes all the sudden.

"Alice? What's the matter? Just don't tell you felt it and lost it again…" Marisa said when Alice interrupted her suddenly.

"Quite Marisa…I felt it this time…It's strong…It's this way! Follow me!" She said and went to the direction of the presence she felt.

"Really…hopefully it's not one of her another fail attempt…Sigh…"Marisa sighted.

Marisa follows wherever Alice go and she keep doubting where she has to go. Then, they came across a clearing in the forest and Alice stop here. Ray of light shines on the clearing but strangely, Marisa could felt the humid atmosphere around the air. Despite having the ray of light and heat over this area.

"It stopped here…I trace the aura and stopped here…I'm positive it's here…" Alice said while looking around.

"There, there Alice. Give a rest. I'm sure you will find it soon. It's not like this thing appear right about now…"

The moment Marisa said that, a sudden crack instantly appears on the air itself and shatter like glass. Fragment of glass falls out from it and huge hole filled with nothing but darkness appears in front of them. Slowly, a black figure is appearing out from the hole and was crawling to get out.

"Eeekk…that looks creepy…" Alice said while looking at the figure.

"Tell me more about it. For me, I think it look disgusting instead…" Marisa said while looking at the figure as well.

"Yeah…tell me more about it…" Alice asked.

Finally, the figure got out from the hole and stood up on its two legs. That thing looks straight at Marisa and Alice with its glowing red eyes. It then opens its mouth wide and gave a terrifying roar at them. Somehow, it did not scare both the girls but rather got irritated by it. Suddenly, the black figure shoots out a couple black spikes towards them but luckily, Marisa block it with her protection magic just in the nick of time.

"What the! That's nearly a close call! Not even a greeting and attack us instead?" Marisa cried angrily.

"Tsk! Who need greeting anyway! Time to teach it some manners first thing first!" Alice said and jump in the air.

"Heh! I guess this call for a Danmaku fight then! Luckily we are in the clearing of the forest!"

"Then you won't mind the destruction here then huh? If that's the case I go first! Take this! Blue Sign "Benevolent French Dolls!"

A number of dolls were summoned by Alice and with that, the dolls begin to shoot random red colored, triangle shaped Danmaku at the black figure. Instead of shooting straight at the target, it spread everywhere hoping that the black figure could not think of escaping. Just as it is getting neared to the target, the figure fires a large, black beam from its mouth. In second, all the attack perishes into nothingness.

"What the! All of it? Gone just like that!" Alice said with her shock expression.

"Hey Alice. I think we are not dealing with something normal here…"

"Obviously not normal…"

Once again, the figure shoots its beam but Marisa once again manages to block again with her magic. Strangely, she felt the impact of it and somehow felt the pain too.

"Oh that's it! You want to play beams? I'll give you my hell of a beam!" Marisa said with her irritated tone and pull out her mini-hakkero.

"Oi! Oi! Marisa! You're serious about this!"

"Well. No turning back now! Get ready you little vermin! Take this! Love Sign, Master Spark!"

The moment Marisa said that, huge beam of light shoot out from her mini-hakkero and went through that thing. The beam still shooting at it and Marisa was hoping to see that thing get roasted no matter what. Finally, the beam begins to shrink in size and eventually cool down. From the look of it, Marisa seems to overdo it and also make a long clearing in the forest as well.

"Now you overdid it. Nice one. What you going to do about it." Alice said.

"Leave it be I guess. At least, that thing got destroy by my Mater Spark alright!" Said Marisa happily.

"Amazing…Never thought a mortal like you could hurt me this bad…" Someone said with its demonic voice.

"What! Who's that! Show yourself!" Alice called out for the person.

Second later, something is appearing in front of them and it is that black figure just now. To their surprise, that thing still can stand and move despite after being hit by the full blast of Master Spark. Without saying anything, the black figure flies away from here and went elsewhere.

"Darn it! Alice! You know where it is heading?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah! Somehow thought! But never mind! Just follow me!" Said Alice as she fly to follow the figure.

"You better be! I got score to settle with that thing!" Marisa said and grap her magic broom.

Both of them fly away from here and hoping to catch that thing from escaping. Looks like they are not dealing something normal at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>  
>Onward to the Land Of Illusion, Gensokyo<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Land Of Illusion, Gensokyo

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner.

**Author's Pre-word: **Here's chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen! Do have a happy reading time and do leave review as well! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
>Onward to the Land Of Illusion, Gensokyo<p>

Everything he sees is nothing but a pitch, black filled with darkness. Kizaru looks around hoping to find even a glimpse of light but nothing. Nothing but darkness of this place. It is too quiet in here. The situation of being too silent rings his ears with such irritation thought to himself. He then begins to walk and finally, he could at least hear his footsteps. With his laid-back and easygoing personality, Kizaru is not really that worries or finds this troublesome about this matter but was rather thinking where that black figure he fought and also a way out is.

"Really…Where is this way out…Nothing but darkness everywhere…Hmm?" Kizaru said when something catches his attention at the corner of his eyes.

As he takes a look at what is it, it turns out to be a ray of light shining. At first it is quite dim but eventually it started to become brighter and shine intensely at Kizaru. Without any moment of thinking, Kizaru proceed towards the light. The light is intense but to him, it is nothing without him covering his eyes from the shining ray. The next thing he knew, his feet step on something soft and could hear a grassy sound generating. From the look of it, he manages to get out from that place. This time, he is standing by a cliff he could not think of. He looks down the cliff and it is rather a long fall.

"Now I end up somewhere in the mountain? But the view doesn't seem…" He said while looking at the view.

The view is so majestic and simply beautiful. At the far side of where Kizaru stands, a huge mountain could be seen from here. As he looks around, that must be the only highest mountain around this region.

"Just where am I wonder. Could this be an island somewhere in Grand Line? How strange…" Kizaru question to himself. "Whatever it is, standing here is not going to help anyway. I guess it's time to explore this place."

With that, Kizaru set off to explore the area and at the same time find that monster. He began to think about his men whether they are safe or not but as he recall about it, he knew his men were already dead. There is no time to feel sad about this matter but rather to revenge for his fallen comrades. Putting that aside, he begins to descend down of the mountain carefully and steadily. Although Kizaru could teleport down to the ground surface with his power, he somehow wants to see the view while going down. Hoping to find any clue of that monster whereabouts and this place. After long, enduring hiking down the mountain, finally reach the foot of it. From this view, Kizaru saw something over at the distant not far from his location. Somehow it looks like an oriental design of the building. It looks nearly like the one in the Marine HQ but somehow much smaller. As usual, went over to it and slowly, Kizaru gets the clearer picture what is it.

"Hmm? A shrine out of nowhere? Strange…Not only that, there are cherry blossoms trees at the back of the shrine too. Somehow look kind of peaceful…" Kizaru thought to himself.

He walks closer to the shrine and inspects the outer area of the place. Looks like there is no one around here. Only to hear the sound of the wind blowing gently and sound of the grass and leaves rustling. He then felt someone is here beside than him and it is coming from the back of the shrine. Upon reaching at it, he looks around the place but saw nothing other than the cherry trees. Maybe he is imagining thing when all seems normal, someone appear from one of the trees. The person turned out to be a girl around mid-teen. Her eyes are red, semi-long black hair. Wears a white blouse, black short skirt and a red Tokin on her head. She also seems to be carrying a book on her hand and writing down something on it while looking around the trees. Kizaru watch as the girl walk around the area of the trees and mumble to herself.

"Mumbling to herself? Whatever it is, maybe I should ask her where I really am…" Kizaru smiled to himself.

He approaches to that girl when this time; he could hear what she is saying this time. Maybe Kizaru should listen to her before asking her a couple of question. This is not like him but maybe he could get a clue out of her thought Kizaru to himself.

"Ayayayaya. Just when I thought I could meet that shrine maiden girl to get some interview out of her. Now I end up being alone and there's no one here!" Cried the girl unhappily.

"Eh? Interview? Could it be she is a…" Kizaru said halfway.

"Whatever it is, I must find something! At least a rumor or something for my beloved Bunbunmaru newspaper! Now where should…huh? What's that?" The girl said as she looks at the direction she saw something. "Oh! Looks like I found something interesting! What is that black, jelly stuff over there? Maybe a photo will do…" She said as she ready her camera.

"Black, jelly stuff? My oh my…looks like I found it…" Kizaru said and saw the black stuff the girl mentioned.

Just like the real thing but strangely look smaller. Nevertheless, it's time to get into action. Just he was about to do his light speed kick, the girl took the photo already when suddenly, the black thing turn its attention towards the girl. Without warning, it attacks the girl and she is defenseless. Fortunately, Kizaru move towards the monster at the speed of light and kick it away with all his might. With his light speed kick that is glowing half of his leg and still in his kicking stance, he look as the thing flew of quite a distance.

"This is really puzzling…First time I couldn't kick it away but this time I could? Maybe that thing is small compare to the one I fought?" Kizaru smiled and returned to his standing position. His clam personality really makes him a cool looking guy when he looks at the girl.

"Hmm? Are you alright miss reporter? You are not hurt aren't you?" Kizaru asked.

"Ah yeah…what just happen…? Who are? Where did you…?"Puzzled the girl.

"Too many question…But I will get to you later. Right now, time to deal with that monster."

The moment Kizaru said that, he dash to the black thing with his speed of light power and quickly steps hard on it. Without letting it escape, he uses his other leg and raises it up in the air. He form his raising leg into 90 degrees angle when shining ray of light shines brightly on his foot.

"No escape now little one…Even you are not the real one I'm aftering, I'm still going to kill you. Now die…" Kizaru said and with all his might, he steps on the thing.

The next thing happen, small, quick explosion occur around the area. Then, strong winds were blowing everywhere while removing the debris of smoke away from the area. After the area was clear from the smoke, Kizaru simply calmly walk out of the area and look at the place he steps on.

"Looks like I overdid it once again. What a crater I did this time." He said while scratching his head.

"What the…Such…power you have…Ah…Wait…I know! I can interview you instead!" Said the girl happily and went straight to Kizaru. "Tell me! Tell me! Who are you! Where you from! What is that power you possessed! Are you someone not from this world! Like the outside world perhaps! Tell me! Tell me!"

"My oh my. So many questions I must answer huh? But shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking me tons of questions?" Kizaru look down on the girl.

"Oh right of course! My name is Aya Shameimaru. Gensokyo's reporter who runs the Bunbunmaru Newspaper! Also, I'm a crow Tengu you see." She said when she smiles wide at Kizaru.

Kizaru went speechless and just stare at the Aya. Kizaru thought to himself just what he got into. With little question he wish to ask her just now become tons of it eventually. Silence broke down for a moment.

"…Mind of I ask you some question first?" Kizaru asked her.

"What! Only you answer mine first. Anyway, back to business…about my question…" Aya said when Kizaru walk away from her. "Ah! Wait a minute! You haven't answered my question yet!"

"What. I don't have time for this kind of interview. I think I should ask someone else instead kid."

"What? Kid you call me? I happen to be over 1000 years old so get that right!" Said Aya with her unhappy tone.

Once again, silence broke down again and Kizaru just stare at her. Once again, he walks away from her and scratch his chin thinking what to do next.

"What a weird place I've been to. First this place and now the girl? Am I dreaming?" Kizaru thought to himself.

The girl was so persistent and hoping to get an interview with Kizaru and block his path many times. Looks like she does not know when to give up. Then, he saw something flying above him and look at what was that. It turns out to be another girl who has a pair of dark red eyes, wears a red and white dress which looks similar like a shrine maiden outfit with detached sleeves. Her shoulder left uncovered since her dress is sleeveless one. Not only that, she wears a yellow neckerchief and that remind him of a standard marine soldier with their neckerchief on. What puzzled Kizaru is that how come that girl was able to fly and that girl slowly descends to the ground in front of him.

"Aya? What are you doing here? Wait…what…? WHAT HAPPEN HERE!" Yelled the girl with her shocked expression on her.

"Ah…that will be not me but this man over here…you see…Well…" Aya stuttered nervously.

"Huh! What!" The girl said and looks at Kizaru. "Ah…oh my…What a tall man…Ah! Sorry about that! I didn't see you there. I apologies for that." She bows slightly at Kizaru.

"Not a problem young miss. By the way, anyone will be kind enough to tell me what is going on? I'm kind of confuse of all this. Where am I really?" Kizaru said in a calm manner despite him being in hurry.

"Oh about that…Are you from the outside world by any chance?" The girl in red asked Kizaru.  
>"Outside world?" Puzzled Kizaru.<p>

"Oh, for your info. This land you are in is called Gensokyo. A Land Of Illusion in other word you see. As you can see, this shrine is located between the boundary of this land, Gensokyo and the outside world. I suppose you came from the outside world right?" She said when clapping her hand together.

"Outside world huh? I suppose so…So how I end up being in young miss?"

"Hmm? Only you know how you end up being here. Maybe you walk aimlessly to this land or in some way we couldn't think off? Well?" She smiled.

"I did walk aimlessly but somewhere very dark. Next thing I knew I came out from a shining ray of light and came upon on a cliff not far from here. Sorry…I cannot explain fully how I end up here."

"Yes…yes…scoop…scoop…He came out from a shining ray of light…yes…yes…" Aya whispered to herself while writing down her notes on her book.

"Aya…you mind? I'm having a conversation here so stop with you interviewing work?" The girl in red gives an unhappy look at Aya.

"Ah…right sorry." Aya went silence.

"Anyway, I must say you are quite lucky to be alive aftering walking all the way here. Usually human would get eaten by some nasty youkai without knowing they are in Gensokyo."

"Youkai? Demon? Monster?" Kizaru said.

"Yes. If that's for you to understand. But youkai doesn't really have that kind of monster look on them but rather they look like us human in figure. So sometimes it is kind of hard to tell them whether they are human or not. But it's easier to tell if they have killing intend in them so yeah."

"Like having the urge to eat" Kizaru smile.

"Precisely." The girl smiled away happily.

"Well…at least you explain what I need to know…Glad I met you young miss. Kind of hard asking this Tengu Aya girl?" Kizaru said and look down on her."

"Hey…mind stopping looking down on me? I know you are really tall but you somehow are insulting me in a way…" Aya give her unpleasant look.

"Oops. Sorry about that ok?" Kizaru said while dragging his last word. "Oh yes, but I didn't get your name young miss."

"Huh? Oh but of course! Sorry for the late introduction. My name is Reimu Hakurei. Shrine Maiden of this shrine, the Hakurei Shrine. You are?"

"Kizaru…Admiral Kizaru of the Marine HQ. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." Kizaru said when he gives a small smile to them.

"Marine HQ? Admiral? Whatever it is, I'm really positive you came from the outside world. Anyway, what brings you here? I doubt you came here without any reason? Well?" Reimu asked him.

"Hmm…Let's see…Perhaps I should tell this after all." Kizaru said and eventually told both of the girls what really happened all this time to Kizaru.

Minute pass and finally the girls came to understand. From Reimu look, she seems to know something out from the story Kizaru told them.

"Giant black figure huh? Well I did hear rumors about this but something about black figure like the shape of a humanoid form. Black mist emitted out from its body and all others more. Also, this thing seems to be hurting the people of Gensokyo or so the rumors spread" Reimu said.

"Oh yeah Reimu! Just now, I saw black jelly stuff too here and it attack me! Can you believe that? Anyway, thanks to Kizaru-san, I was saved by him and…well that happened you see." Aya said and look at the half destroyed area at the back of the shrine.

"Oh yeah…most of my cherry trees got perished…yeah…" Reimu looked at the area.

Reimu look back and forth of the area and at Kizaru-san and Aya. She seems quite and calm over this when suddenly, Reimu throw her one hell of a fit of furious on them and could not believe this had happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE? HOW THIS HAPPENED! AYA! DID YOU DO THIS!" Reimu shouted with anger on top of her voice.

"Now you realize? You're so slow Reimu! Also, I didn't do a thing! Like I said, I was saved by Kizaru-san and he killed the monster. You should ask him that me!" Aya said and Reimu look at Kizaru.

"Aaahhh…About that, I apologies for that Reimu-san. It looks like I use too much power to kill my target." Kizaru said while scratching his chin with his index finger.

"Power? You mean you have a power too? Wait? What power you have?" Reimu asked him curiously.

Kizaru smiled at her when he slowly disappear into particle of light and reappear behind her. Reimu and Aya were covering their eyes partially and were shocked to see that kind of power Kizaru have.

"So bright! So Kizaru-san! You have the power of light? But how?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! How! Scoop! Scoop!" Aya yelled happily while writing down the notes.

"I ate a devil fruit called the Pika Pika No Mi you see. With that, I have the power of light and I become the light man for you to understand. Able to travel at the speed of light and much more with the power of light." Kizaru said.

"Devil Fruit? But to travel at the speed of light…that's cool…I guess you lose to him Aya. You are number two now…"

"Shut up Reimu! I know about that! Damn!" Aya went pissed.

"Anyway, I thank you for the information you gave me Reimu. I'm sorry but I have to get going. I must find this black figure monster to kill it. I'll be on my way then."

"Ah! Wait! At least let us search together for this. If the rumors is true. Then I might render my help to you to kill it together? I know you are strong Kizaru-san but if we tag team, we can kill it faster and easier right? Besides, it's my job to keep Gensokyo safe and sound yes?"

"Hmm?" Kizaru thought to himself. "I guess that will do. So, where will we be heading first?"

"First thing first, let's ask Rumia." Reimu suggested.

"Rumia? Who is that?" Kizaru asked her.

"Oh! She's a youkai who can manipulate the darkness. I did try to search for her just now but I couldn't find her. Maybe we could find her since it is getting dark? It is said she is easier to find when it is coming to night? Well? How about it? Want to join me Kizaru-san?"

"A girl again? Oh well, if she could give me some information regarding about this. That will do just fine. But if she is the root of all problems, I better stop her then." Kizaru said.

"Sigh…" Reimu sighted. "Well, just don't kill her to the extend you destroyed my cheery trees here."

Kizaru did not say anything and just grin away. That makes Reimu worry about this and just put this worries to one side.

"Oh yea Aya. You want to come with us too…?" Reimu asked when she already take her leave in a rush manner.

"No thanks! I got stories to publish for my newspaper! Wohoo! A man who has the power of light arrives in Gensokyo! Front page exclusive! Catch them tomorrow guys!" Shouted Aya happily while flying away from here at the speed of wind.

"Ah…there goes that Tengu girl…oh well…Shall we get going Kizaru-san?"

"Very well. Lead the way and also, I cannot fly so yeah…" Kizaru said with his cool manner.

"Ah…darn it…walk huh…" Said Reimu with disappointment.

With that, Kizaru and Reimu went to search this Rumia person and hoping to solve this mystery event happening around them. Kizaru press onwards to the Land Of Illusion, Gensokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere around the Misty Lake…<strong>

"Uwaahh! Don't leave me alone you sleeping mask man!" Rumia cried.

"Shut up will you? I have a name didn't I told you that? Aokiji! You better remember that." Aokiji said angrily.

"Sorry okay. I will call by your name just don't leave me all alone." Rumia said.

"Ah…really…It's my mistake to save you back. Really, you have the manipulation of darkness and yet you scare of those things I fought?" Aokiji stop walking and look at Rumia.

"Oh come on! That thing we saw is somehow scary and different from my power. I don't know the true source of it. Where it came from and what it really is."

Hmm…something entirely different huh? Ever since I came here because of the black monster, everything seems to screw up here and there." He thought to himself.

"So Aokiji-san. Can we find a shelter already? It's getting dark already and it will get cold around here as well." She said while floating around Aokiji.

"Hmm…how about that tree over that. We shall rest from today. By tomorrow, I need to find more about this thing and how to kill it the effective way." He said and walk towards the tree.

Aokiji look far and wide at the lake and saw a mansion located on a ridge of this lake. He wonders to himself who is living down there and maybe he could get some information about this place. Asking this Rumia was a bad idea all this time or maybe she is still in shock or something after the encounter of the black monster? It was back in the afternoon Aokiji fought this monster. But somehow it looks smaller. At the same time, he never though he would save this girl from the monster itself. After meeting her, she thanks Aokiji for the help and told everything what really happened. He never thought she is a youkai which is like a demon but to Aokiji, she does not look like demon but little girl instead. Maybe he should not judge the book by it covers only. Also, this girl claimed she do eat human as part of her meal. After hearing that, Aokiji went freak out and mentioned her being a cannibal person. Nevertheless, she does not find it insulting and insisted to follow Aokiji since she will be safe around him. But to Aokiji, irritation is building up in me.

"Aokiji-san! Aren't you resting? It is so boring being alone here!" Rumia called for him.

"Really. Can I get to be alone for thinking quietly?" Aokiji said to himself.

Eventually, Aokiji decided to take some rest besides, he do not wish to hear that girl irritating voice over and over again. Silence broke down and none of them spoke anything and watch the night sky settle down slowly and steadily. Finally, they could see the full moon high up in the sky and it shines brightly over this land.

"Waahh…the moon is so pretty…don't you think so Aokiji-san?" Rumia said.

"Yeah…"Aokiji answered without any interested in his tone.

"Really you! We should at least cherish this time when we have the time! Are you really a cold person? Just because you have the power of ice just like Cirno…" She said and look away from Aokiji.

"Hmm? Cirno? Who's that? Your friend?" Aokiji asked.

"Umm…" Answered Rumia unhappily.

"Sigh…"Aokiji sigh. "Fine, I'm sorry if I treat you in some way you hate it. But I'm just confuse and angry at the same time about all this. I was hoping to solve this thing as fast as possible. But it looks like this going to take time anyway…"

"Apology accepted! You should be nicer to me starting from now on ok?" Rumia said.

"Yes. Yes. So tell me. Is Cirno your friend? I didn't hear it clearly from you." Aokiji asked.

"Yeah she is! She is an ice fairy who can manipulate the power of cold or simply power of ice for you to understand Aokiji-san. So…how you got to have this power of ice too?" Rumia looked hard at him.

"…I ate a Devil Fruit called Hie Hie No Mi and from that on I can use the power of the ice. I can touch anything and turn it to ice whenever I want. So it is very convenient at some point but not all the time."

"Devil Fruit? What's that? Does it taste good or it is otherwise? Since the name doesn't sound nice too." Rumia smiled.

"Well…I just don't want to remember that ordeal experience. Horrible I must say."

"Ok…I think that answer is enough for me…" Rumia said halfway.

Aokiji look at Rumia why she stop saying halfway and realize she is catching a cold. She is rubbing her arm violently just to keep warm when Aokiji pull his coat off and place it over Rumia. At least she could get some warmness in them. Rumia look at Aokiji with such surprise and never thought he would do this to her. Despise her being a youkai who eat human and fear by human too.

"Umm…thank you Aokiji-san. You know you shouldn't…" Rumia said happily.

"No thanks needed. Now get some rest. We need all the strength we need for tomorrow journey…Good night…"Said Aokiji as he lies on the grassy ground on his back.

He then uses his sleeping mask and covered his eyes. With that, he can guarantee he will get a peaceful good night sleep right away. An hour went pass, a sudden strong cold wind blew gently at Aokiji and this awake him from his sleep.

"Sigh…"He sighted. "Got awaken by the wind…How pathetic can this be. Next time I need to get a shelter to get a more peaceful sleep…Hmm?" Aokiji said when he realizes Rumia is not with him.

He look left and right for her and no sign of her whereabouts. He got up from the ground while pulling his sleeping mask back to his forehead. Something is not right thought to himself when he felt a killing presence not far from here. His haki is telling him to go to the direction he felt at. Without any moment to lose, he rushes to the place only to find the surrounding area by the lake covered with block of icicle sticking to the ground randomly.

"Could this be the work of that fairy? Such a mess…Ah! Rumia! I forgot about her…Where is she anyway…" Aokiji said to himself when he heard someone yelling in pain.

That voice is so familiar and rushes to the direction of the sound. Few meters from the bank of the lake, Aokiji witness a fight between Rumia and another little girl on the mid-air. The other girl wears a blue dress and she is bare footed. She also has six pairs of icicle-shaped wings as well. Second later, Rumia got shot by an icicle spike and there she went down straight to the lake. Knowing what to do, Aokiji jump into the air and point his palm towards the lake. His hand starts to cover with ice and shout out the skill he needed to use to freeze the lake.

"Ice Age!" Aokiji shouted and beam of blue, whitish ice shoot towards the lake directly bottom of Rumia.

Strangely, portion of the lake got freeze by his ice power. With that, Rumia although land hard on the thick ice which is at least she did not sink into the lake. That will be troublesome for Aokiji as he cannot swim to save her later on.

"That saves her in time. I guess it's better be safe than sorry. I guess she is going to feel the pain from the falls later on?" Aokiji smiled a bit over this.

"What…Who did that! Who have the power just like me! What…"Said the girl with the blue dress with her demonic voice.

"AraAraAraAra…That's sound rather scary…somehow I heard that voice somewhere. Could it be that monster?" Aokiji said while looking hard at the little girl.

"I guess I should deal with you first! Be prepare!" Said the little girl and glide towards Aokiji.

"Really…Now I'm fighting little girl now? I hate this but her killing intent sure is deadly…Guess I have to stop her…" Aokiji said and sigh over this.

"Take this! Snow Sign, Diamond Blizzard!" She yelled with her eyes filled with such glowing redness in them.

The moment she said that, numerous, small ice spike magically appear around her. Next thing happen, the entire ice spike shoot directly at Aokiji. Lucky for him, he uses his Kenbunshoku Haki to predict where the ice spike will land. Easy enough, it is not really scatter much and Aokiji jump high to the air to avoid the attack.

"What! How could I miss! He dodges that easily!" Yelled the girl angrily.

"Really? You think that attack could hit which I can dodge them easily? You will regret taking me on. My turn! Partisan!" Aokiji cried and the ice spike that left by the ground were gather at around Aokiji.

Finally, it forms a shaped of a partisan and shoots at that girl. Instead of only four, thanks to the ice spike at the ground, he manages to create twenty of the partisan. The girl went surprise and not knowing what to do. The next thing happens, all the partisan hit the girl and explosion around the girl. Blue colored smokes of ice debris were created around her after that.

"Hmm…Looks like that girl still alive…Barely alive thought…" Aokiji said while looking at the smoke debris clearing away by the wind.

After the smoke got clear away, a round shaped shield of ice was in front of her. The shield already has hole in them and it was not a prefect protection for her. From the look of it, Aokiji is confident he could win this fight as his ice power is much more superior than that girl. But as he think again, he should not get confident over this than he could win this fight. Something tells Aokiji there is something wrong with that girl. As if something is stirring inside of that girl. Something likes an evil aura around her. The next moment, the girl body starts to produce dark mist around her.

"Don't tell me…That girl got somehow possessed by that dark monster? This is really troublesome."

"No more…No more...Will I let you live! Die! Die! Die! Heh Heh Heh!" Laughed the girl evily.

"It is time to end this. At least I could knock you down..."

Before Aokiji could summon another set of his ice partisan, he was stop by Rumia and she pushes Aokiji all the way to the ground. Hard impact got hit on Aokiji back but that does not concern as he concern why Rumia stop his attack.

"Aokiji-san! Please stop! Don't hurt Cirno! She is my friend! Please don't hurt her anymore!" Rumia cried with tears.

"What? So that's Cirno your friend? But…Ah!" Aokiji said and witness that Cirno girl struggling over something.

She is yelling at the top of her voice and shouting in pain. The shouting is from the demonic voice and the other second is that little girl voice. She is holding her head when she drops to the ground and rolls from left to right on the grassy ground.

"Something is not right…Is there something inside of her?" Aokiji asked Rumia.

"I think she got possessed by that evil monster you fought this afternoon. I could feel it inside of her but I couldn't do a thing to help her! I don't…I don't…"Rumia cry even more.

"Rumia! Stay strong! You are his friend!" Aokiji yelled at Rumia and she stops crying and look at Aokiji. "You know her better than anyone. At least tell her you are his friend and tell her to be strong over this. Don't let that monster take over her that's all. I'm sure it will work out."

"Ah…Aokiji-san…"

"Go!" Aokiji told her to do as he said.

"Right!" Rumia nod her head in agreement and went to Cirno. "Cirno! It's me! Rumia! I'm sure you know me! We are friend right! You have to stay strong so that that thing cannot take control of you! Cirno! Come to your sense!"

"Heh? Cirno? Hahahahaha! She is trap deep inside here which you cannot…ah!" Said the demonic voice halfway.

"No! Don't you hurt Rumia any longer you mean monster! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Her other self-cried while holding her head.

"Aaaahh! It's futile to resist! Fall into despair and join the darkness along with me!" The demonic voice said when she manages to regain control of the body.

The Cirno girl points her palm at Rumia when volley of sharp razor ice conjure from her hand. Uncountable numbers of sharp ice shoot at Rumia. It went swift and silently without Rumia realizing it is coming for her. Luckily for Aokiji, he already senses it coming and went in front of Rumia to block the attack. In the nick of time, he manages to block it with his Busoshoku Haki. Knowing that the attack would not stop anytime, Aokiji haki could not keep this long and he himself have to turn to ice to prevent getting the physical hit. But if break into ice and left nothing, Rumia will be hit by the volley of ice.

"Aokiji-san!" Rumia yelled at him.

"Shit! This is bad! I'm over at the limit…It will take time for me to regenerate back to normal…Rumia will be hit by then…" Aokiji said.

"Hahahaha! Resistance is futile! Yield before the might of ultimate darkness where it will consume all of you! Submit to me lowly mortal! Lowly youkai!" Yelled the demonic side of Cirno.

"Darn it…"Aokiji said when intense, shining light shines at his side. "Light? It can't be."

In an instant, Aokiji saw someone he knew and appear at the side of the Cirno girl. It was Kizaru all along when he uses his right index and middle finger and point at Cirno's eyes. Bright, dazzling ray of light of shines furiously at his fingertips when Cirno got distracted by it in second.

"Kyaaa! My eyes! So bright! Aaaahhh!" Cirno cried while backing away from the source of light.

With that, her attack stop and she is temporarily blinded and this is time to strike back.

"Wait a minute Aokiji. Let this one done by the expert. Reimu-san, it's your turn." Kizaru said calmly.

"I got it! Here I go! Dream Sign, Evil Sealing Circle!" Reimu yelled with such passionate feeling while swinging her pair of gohei in random patterns.

Then, a huge magic circle appears around Cirno. Random ancient writing could be seen everywhere the circle when pillar of light emerge from the magic circle itself. Yelling of the pain could be heard from Cirno herself.

"Perish from this world darkness that dwell in that body! Begone and never return to this land!" Reimu yelled and the magic gets even more powerful.

Finally, huge lumps of darkness were force out from the girl and eventually rose up in the air.

Aokiji and Kizaru were about to dispatch the darkness once and for all when Reimu stop both of them.

"Wait a minute! Let this be done by my friend…"Reimu said halfway.

"Marisa Kirisame!" Someone completed Reimu sentence for her.

It is another girl near Reimu side and she look like a witch. She has pairs of golden eyes, blond hair which has a braid down her left shoulder, wears a black witch hat, a white apron over a black dress and a green bow. She seems to be holding a broom on her left hand while her left, holding a small octagonal block.

"Don't tell me what to do Reimu! I know just what to do! Get ready for a blast!" Marisa cried happily and points her octagonal block at the lump of darkness. "Take this! Final Master Spark!"

Then, from her block she is holding, a gigantic beam of light shoots out from it and blast through the darkness away. After the shooting of that ridiculously gigantic beam of light, everything up in the got perishes and nothing left of that lump. Pure nothing.

"My goodness. Such scary power I must say this girl have. That was beyond overkill." Kizaru said while looking at the sky.

"I never thought there are people who possessed this kind of power…Terrifying indeed…" Aokiji said.

Both the admirals look at that Marisa girl when she turned to look at the admiral with her big, happy smile of her.

"There goes the monster huh? Overkill indeed gentlemen! By the way, nice to meet you ze!" Marisa cried happily and smile at the both admirals.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**Fate and Destruction, Time and Gatekeeper. The Scarlet Visit.


	3. Chapter 3 Scarlet Devil Mansion visit

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner.

**Author's Pre-word: **Here's chapter 3 everyone! I am sorry if I took so long! This time, I typed more than usual from the first two chapter. Have a fun time reading and do leave a review! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**Fate and Destruction, Time and Gatekeeper. The Scarlet Visit.

**Somewhere in the sky of Gensokyo…**

Flying around the open sky above the land of Gensokyo, Alice search everywhere for any sign of that monster presence. Hours pass by and the search was still no avail where this thing is. Marisa would give her unhappy look and just stare at Alice with it.

"Umm…Stop that Marisa! I know I lost it again! You don't have to show me that face of yours! It's pissing me off okay!" Alice yelled unhappily to Marisa.

"Sigh…"Marisa sigh. "I'm more disappointed actually…Never thought a youkai like you lost its presence easily? Embarrassing indeed…" Marisa smiled.

"You talk much Marisa! Why don't try it then? It's not that easy you know!" Alice cried angrily.

"Huh? Me? Too bad I'm not a youkai but a human being. I can't do what you are doing. Besides, what's the point of using that when you can gather information and use our own two eyes, ears and feeling to find this monster! Hahahaha!" Marisa laughed while pointing at Alice to mock her.

"Really…I don't understand you sometimes. Also, isn't what you said is like finding a needle in a haystack? But why do she cares anyway…" Alice said to herself.

"What? Did you say something Alice?" Marisa said while moving closer to her.

"Ah…nothing particular…Anyway! Let's get moving! Let's make one last search than we call it a night. Besides, it's starting to get dark." Alice said.

"Yeah. I hate it when flying around in the dark sky anyway. One last search Alice! Make it your best shot!" Marisa said when she patting Alice back real hard.

"Ok! Ok! Stop hitting me already! Let's go!" Alice said and continues to fly around the sky for the continuation of the search.

Marisa too looks around from above but what is the point she thought to herself. She is high up in the sky and looking down is like seeing nothing but small dots on them. It looks like she will be cruising through the air while waiting for Alice to detect the presence. Still no luck, the sky slowly starting to become dark while the sun set slowly over the horizon. Both the girls sigh over this but Marisa sighs to Alice even more. Alice did not bother about this matter and time to return back to their houses.

"What a waste of time…I should have been doing my research than following you. What a mistake…"

"Whatever Marisa…Let's head back. Maybe we can search again by tomorrow?" Alice suggested to Marisa.

"I'll pass." Marisa answered straight away. "I'm sticking to my research. Let's go!"

Marisa then fly back to the direction of her house when she realizes Alice is not following by her side. She turn to look at her and there she still hovering in mid-air while looking down to the ground.

"Hey Alice! What with you staring to the ground like that? Did you find it and turned out to be a false alarm again? Don't waste any of my time. Let's get going…" Marisa said halfway when Alice interrupted her.

"It's…it's down there…So powerful…it's hurting…Ah…" Alice stuttered nervously.

"Huh? Hey…Alice? You alright over there? Alice?" Marisa calls out for her.

Alice did not reply back to Marisa and still looking down to the ground. She is also seems to be holding her chest really hard when suddenly, her eyes went shut. She stops hovering and dive down to the ground.

"Alice!" Marisa cried out for her and quickly flies towards her to catch her.

Just in time Marisa catch her arm from failing. Alice slowly opens her eyes wide. She looks left and right what had just happened and look at who is holding her arm. To her surprise, she never thought she went unconscious for a brief second and now hanging in mid-air with Marisa holding to keep her from failing.

"Oi Alice! Hurry up and starts flying will ya! You are really heavy! Geez!" Marisa cried out at her.

"What!" Cried Alice angrily while regaining her flying position. "Say that again right in my face!"

"Geez…Why you really take it seriously. I was just joking so that you could start flying soon." She said while digging her ear from Alice yelling.

"Yeah right! As if I want to believe that kind of lie!" Alice looks away from Marisa.

"By the way, what happened to you? Suddenly fainted in front of me. You gave me a fright you know."

"Oh about that…I'm not sure but there's something down there...Such negativity feeling happened down there. What an ordeal feeling, sadness and suffering flowing inside me which I couldn't take it."

"Down there huh?" Marisa looks at the ground and spotted a bright light shining below them.

"You saw that? Something is happening down there!" Alice cried with surprise.

"I'm going then! I don't know what is it but something tells me it ought to be good!" Marisa cried happily while getting ready to descend fast to the ground.

"If that's the case. You go ahead Marisa. I'll catch up with you. Besides I don't want to get in your way of your Master Spark I'm sure."

"Master Spark? If it's that monster we met just now. It will be entirely different." Marisa gave her evil smile at Alice.

"Ah…you don't mean…" Alice said halfway.

Marisa just smiles way and with that, she flies towards to the ground as fast as the speed of the wind. There, she saw Reimu casting her Dream Sign, Evil Sealing Circle at someone and it turned out to be that ice fairy, Cirno. That idiot Marisa thought to herself. While Reimu was doing with her magic, she caught a glimpse of Marisa coming towards her. Marisa gives a wink at Reimu and Reimu nods her head as a greeting. As she was about to land to the ground, she saw two tall men standing apart away from each other between Reimu casted spell. That confuse her for a moment as she never seen someone really who is really tall that wears a yellow striped clothing as well as his pants. A pair of white shoes and a pair of golden-amber tinted glasses. Not only that, both of the man worn a coat draped over their shoulder like a cape. Strangely, they did not wear the coat normally through the sleeves but rather let it loose freely. As for the other man, what attracts her is his sleeping mask on his forehead and she keeps staring at it. Suddenly, something catches her attention over at Cirno when huge lumps of darkness were forcing to get out from her. That was really an eye opening thing to see and disgusting at the same time. Maybe this is what Alice tries to find it all this time. From the look of the situation, she knows what exactly must be done and gets ready her mini-hakkero. As Marisa getting ready her mini-hakkero, the man with the sleeping mask was about to do something to the lump of darkness when Reimu stop him.

"Wait a minute! Let this be done by my friend…" Reimu said halfway.

The moment she said that, Marisa was just in time to make her grand entry and land safely to the ground near Reimu.

"Marisa Kirisame!" Marisa cried and completed Reimu sentence for her.

Marisa told Reimu she knows what to do and point her mini-hakkero at the lump of darkness.

"Take this! Final Master Spark!" Marisa yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Misty Lake…<strong>

That girl with the witch hat seems rather powerful and there is no flaw in her skill. Kizaru was not shocked from that unbelievable power she shown but rather find it interesting over by it. As for Aokiji, he went speechless but smiles over that power she just shown.

"Yo Reimu! How you doing my friend! Never thought I finally found that monster thing and killed it! Hahahaha!" The witch girl laughed away happily.

"Yeah…just don't overkill anything you wish to kill the next time. Try use something normal next time alright?" Reimu gave her worry look at the witch girl.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever…Oh yeah! Who's that two gentlemen over there Reimu? I never saw them before! New in town I guess?" Marisa smiled.

"Yeah. You can say so. The one with the yellow striped clothing is Kizaru-san. Admiral of the Marine HQ am I'm right?" Said Reimu with doubting feeling in them.

"You are not wrong Reimu-san" Kizaru said with his relaxed grin on his face.

"What about that sleep mask man? He looks kind of interesting in term of fashion." The witch gave a slight giggle at Reimu.

"Really you. Will you stop making fun of people?"

"Sigh…" Aokiji sigh. "Firstly that Rumia girl and now this witch girl?"

"Hehehe!" She giggles at Aokiji. "Sorry! Sorry about that! Just curious about it. Oh yeah, you are?"

"You call me Aokiji. I'm also just like Kizaru-san. Admiral of the Marine HQ as well."

"I see. Well. Then you can call me Marisa! Marisa Kirisame! I'm a magician who owns the Kirisame Magic Shop and a part-time youkai hunter ze!"

"You really don't have to introduce into details you know?" Reimu shake her head.

"I'm fine with that Reimu-san. Nice to meet you then Marisa-san." Kizaru bow his head slightly as a greeting.

"Likewise." Aokiji said.

"Okay!" Reimu clap her hands together. "With that done, what shall we do about that Cirno girl? She looks alright to me and unconscious at the same time."

"Just leave her alone. She an idiot to start with. Really! How did she end up like that in the first place?" Puzzled Marisa.

"Uwaahh! I heard that you mean witch! At least tend to her or something!" Rumia cried while tending to Cirno.

"I think we need to find a shelter first. We should rest our tired body for a night. Besides, I want to find more information about this monster and also to pay a visit over there too." Aokiji said when he point at the direction.

"Huh? Oh! You mean the Scarlet Devil Mansion? We can go tomorrow I guess but what for? We already killed it anyway. The monster I mean." Reimu said as she looks at the mansion.

"Scarlet Devil Mansion I see…Anyway, about the monster, I still got a feeling it is not over yet. Perhaps Aokiji right. We should gather information about this monster and any more rumors of their whereabouts?" Kizaru suggested to everyone.

"Good point I guess!" Marisa snaps her finger. "Oh yeah…where's that Alice? I guess she don't like to be introduce by people huh? Oh well! I guess I'll go look for her. See you tomorrow then Reimu!"

"Alright. First thing in the morning. In this same spot will be our meeting point."

With that, Marisa bid farewell and fly off with that broom of her.

"Hmm…I wonder how she is able to fly freely like that…"Kizaru wondered to himself.

"Hahaha…" Reimu gave her short laugh. "You will eventually get to see sooner or later how our mode of transport is."

"Never mind. I think I get the picture how." Answered Aokiji without guessing what it was.

"Alright! Let's get going then. It will be quite a long walk all the way back to shrine. Shall we?"

Aokiji and Kizaru nod their head. As for Cirno, leaving her like that will be bad and eventually Aokiji carry her away with his right arm. Rumia as well follow them but not only for Cirno but from Aokiji protection over her. Leaving no choice, Aokiji allow her to tag alone. Rumia was overjoyed and begin to hug his leg happily. That was an awkward moment for Aokiji as he tries to shake Rumia off from his leg. Reimu just giggle away while Kizaru gave his usual grin on his face. By midnight, the moon is high up on the night sky with all the dazzling, flickering, stars on them. Upon reaching, gentle, cold wind start to blow around the shrine and getting inside is a best idea right now.

"Please come in. Make yourself at home everyone." Reimu smiled and show the way in.

"So this is a shrine huh?" Aokiji said while looking at it. "I had never seen one this back home."

"But at least the architectural design of it looks similar like the one in Marineford but way smaller."

"I suppose so." Aokiji said while taking off his shoes and went inside one of the rooms in the shrine.

"My oh my…what a cozy room I must say…" Kizaru look round the room.

"But certainly not as big as Sengoku office." Aokiji said and put Cirno down on her back.

So far, she is still unconscious but the wound she sustained still bear in her. Kizaru look at Reimu about this matter and eventually she give up.

"Alright Kizaru-san. I guess I should tend to her wound. Hold on, I will be bringing a bucket of water to clean her wound up. Be right back."

"Ah! Thank you so much Reimu! Thank you!" Rumia thanked her with bit of tears flowing down her eyes.

"Umm…whatever…" Reimu turned away. "Just don't forget to give some donation later on."

"Ah…donation? Umm…Reimu? You know I…" Reimu stuttered.

"Donation huh?" Aokiji thought to himself.

Few minutes pass, Reimu brought it along with a white cloth. From there, she starts tending to Cirno's wound carefully and wipes any trace of dirt she has on her.

"Ah! Aokiji-san!" Rumia called for him.  
>"Umm? What is it?" Aokiji wondered.<p>

"Well…it's just that…thank you for everything…Thank you for what you did back then!"

"Besides that me saving you…I think you did more than I did."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rumia look at Aokiji with confusion.

"Don't you know? You gave Cirno the strength to fight against that monster inside her body. To me, you risk your life for her and that really impress me for a bit."

Rumia blushed lightly and quickly look away from Aokiji. "It's nothing really! I did what a friend supposed to do…!"

"Eh?" Reimu stares at Rumia. "It looks like you are interested in Aokiji-san aren't you, Rumia?"

"What! I'm not! Besides! I own Aokiji-san a favor for helping me back then. So please look forward to it Aokiji-san." She said while still looking away from Aokiji.

"Well…If you said so. I'll be waiting then."

"Ah…" She slowly turns to look at him. "Very well then. Also, thank you for the coat. You can have it back."

Aokiji look at Rumia as she gives his coat back. He never thought his coat is still with her and thought was destroy into pieces from the fight she had. Guess he was wrong after all.

"By the way, I've wanted to know where I am all this time. Is this like something from the other world or what?" Aokiji asked everyone.

"Hmm? Didn't Rumia tell you about anything about that?" Reimu said while bandaging Cirno's wound up.

"Not really. She was in shock back then when she was attacked by that monster. I thought it will be wise not to ask her then. But since we are here, perhaps I could get some explanation now?"

"Well…I already told Kizaru-san about where are we and such. I guess I'll be explaining once more."

After saying that, she is done with the bandages and continues to explain to Aokiji this time. Finally, he came to understand while at the same time, speechless for a moment about this.

"I guess what you said is true Reimu-san am I right?" Aokiji said and she smiles while nodding her head as a yes. "Anyway, about Kizaru walking around in the darkness and saw the shining ray of light happened to me as well."

"Is that so Aokiji? Something is telling me we do not just accidently walk to this place but rather have a reason to something?"

"Maybe the reason we should kill the monster like we supposed to do? Whatever it is, we should do it fast and return back to our world." Aokiji said and lay down to the floor on his side of the body while his hand supports his head up.

"Just like I said to Kizaru-san back in the afternoon, allow me to help you to kill this monster as well. I'm sure as we work together, we can finish this up and you can return to your world fast too. How's that sound Aokiji-san?"

"I see no problem with that. The more the merrier right?"

"But of course." Reimu smiled cheerfully.

"If that's the case! I want to help too! It is ok?" Rumia look hard at everyone.

"I don't mind. Just be strong the next time alright?" Aokiji said and slide down his sleep mask to cover his eyes.

"Ah…a temporarily alliance I suppose. Let us do our best then eh?" Kizaru said and drag his last word.

"Ok…anyway! Aren't you two going to sleep on the futon instead? I'll prepare it right away…"

"Don't trouble yourself Reimu-san." Kizaru stop Reimu from preparing the futon. "We are fine like this. With Aokiji sleeping like that and me sitting down like this, we don't need the futon. We are used to it anyway."

"Ah…If you said so…"

"What about me Reimu? Aren't you going to prepare my futon for me?" Rumia said.

"Oh yeah about you…Take it yourself over there and lay it anywhere here. I'm not your servant mind you." Reimu said as she leaves the room with the bucket of water.

"What! Aren't you going to help me at least once Reimu? Reimu!" Rumia cried and chase after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Scarlet Devil Mansion…<strong>

The moon is high up in the sky as nothing is more beautiful than this. Remilia watch the moon with silence in her and thought to herself the night is still young. Since she is a vampire, the night is their time to roam the land freely. Nothing can get in their way of the night as this is like their domain to start with. When the morning comes, nothing but the annoying ray of light from the sun start to burn her smooth, beautiful fair skin of her. With that, she should enjoy this night while it still long last. As she quietly sipping the thick, tasty, fresh blood on her mansion's balcony, footsteps could be heard from behind her. Remilia just continue sipping the cup of blood and knows who that person behind her anyway.

"You need something Sakuya?" She turned her eyes at her. "You know human tend to go to sleep at this time of hour right? Why you are not?"

"Forgive me for that milady but I'm felt very uneasy for this pass few days. Even taking a nap proves to be difficult nowadays."

"Uneasy?" Remilia raise her eyebrows. "You still believe the rumors that have been spreading around lately? What was it again? Strange looking black thing around Gensokyo? Really…what they got into…"

"Forgive me if I am to speak of my mind milady, but I'm really concern about the safety of everyone in mansion. Especially you milady. Since these rumors we heard of is that this thing hurt people and some died from it?"

"It is just rumors Sakuya. Don't be bother by it. Unless If I were see it with my own eyes, I will reconsider about this safety you said? Anyway, talking about safety, I never thought you really concern of us? Even that lazy gatekeeper as well?

"Well…Well!" Sakuya clear her throat. "Who will to replace Meiling if anything happen to her? It will be troublesome for us later."

"I guess you are right…" Remilia shrug and look up in the sky. "Also, about my safety, I can protect myself just perfectly really. Or are you saying I cannot protect myself at all? Hmm?

"Milady! I didn't say anything about that. Besides! As a chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, safety is part of the job here too milady."

"Yes, yes I hear you…" Remilia begin to continue sipping her drink. "As expected from my chief maid…Anyway, go and get some rest while you can. Even it prove to be hard, you need all the strength you need in the morning. Also, leave me be. I wish to enjoy this beautiful, silent night while the night is still young..."

"As you wish milady." Sakuya said while bowing to her mistress. "I'll take my leave then."

"Oh one more thing Sakuya…"Remilia call Sakuya before she could leave the place.

"What is it milady?"

"Do tell Hong Meiling to be extra alert from now on. Like the rumors you mentioned, safety is what we need right?" Remilia gave slight hint of smile on her.

"Very well Remilia-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Scarlet Devil Mansion's gate…<strong>

"Brrr! This is why I hate at night…So freezing cold! Brrr!" Said the gatekeeper of Scarlet Devil Mansion, Hong Meiling while rubbing her both arms together to keep her warm. "I just cannot slack now. I would get punish by Sakuya-san if I start to slack…but the cold is getting on my nerve!"

"That's why you need something to keep you warm right Meiling?" Someone said from behind her.

Meiling recognize that voice and it is none other her employee, Sakuya Izayoi. She turns to look at her and there she opens the gate from inside. Sakuya went to her with some kind of a large cloth on her hands. Before Meiling could say a word, Sakuya already throw the cloth right on her face.

"That's right Meiling. You better don't start slacking or else…" She said when her knifes magically appear between her both hands fingers.

"I understand Sakuya-san! I won't do it again I promise! So spare me from the knife?" Meiling said while backing off little by little.

"Sigh…" Sakuya sighed. "Whatever…Anyway, make good use of that cloth I gave you. You should be thankful I gave you that or not I will just leave you to freeze to death anyway."

"Uwaahh! Sakuya-san! You are so mean!" Meiling cried when out of the blue, a knife got impale on her beret instead."

"Ah I miss…guess I am getting tired from trying to aim huh? Lucky you…" Sakuya shrug away with her smirk look on her.

"Ah! My beret! My beret! You so mean Sakuya-san!"

"Keep your voice down Meiling. It is nighttime and don't make it a hell of unpleasant noise."

"Sorry about that." Meiling scratch her head and start to look at the cloth. "Ah…it's a rather beautiful sew cloak…Did you make this Sakuya-san?"

"I suppose you could say that. Just use it since I have another one make for myself."

"Thank you Sakuya-san. Glad to have an employee like you on my side. Hehehehe!" Meiling giggle away happily.

"Not just an employee but as a fren…Forget it. I think I talk too much for today. By the way, Remilia-sama told me to pass this message to you."

"Hmm? That's unusual of her…What is it?" Meiling asked while putting the cloak on her.

"Nothing special. She just wants you to be extra alert from now on. I'm sure you heard of that rumors lately yes?"

"Yeah…"Meiling gave her rather unhappy look. I hope it is not true about it…"

"…Whatever it is. We should be careful from now on. I'll be leaving. Take care."

"Alright then Sakuya-san. Good night." Meiling wave to Sakuya as she walks to the mansion entrance and went in quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning at the Misty Lake…<strong>

"Yawn!" Reimu yawn while stretching her body from the sleep she had. "I think I didn't get a good night sleep…This is bad…"

"You know you don't have to follow us right?" Aokiji look at her. "Just leave it to us while you get some rest."

"Thank you for your concern Aokiji-san but you need me when we are at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Those people live in that mansion really don't take strangers kindly. If Marisa and I were to head over there, I'm sure we will be invited in with ease."

"I see. Guess like you will be our escort of some sort."

"Precisely Kizaru-san!" Reimu nod her head. "Now, talking about Marisa, where is she? We suppose to meet here first thing in the morning…That stupid witch…"

"I heard that Reimu!" Someone yelled and there came Marisa riding on her magic broom and she is coming from above.

She dive hard to the ground and just in time, she stop her magic broom from hitting the ground. Land safely with her legs and mount off from her broom. Marisa will usually give her happy smile to us when this time, she wink at us.

"Good morning ze! Sorry if I'm late! It's only a few minute okay? Marisa brushes her hat with her hands.

"Ok we got it but why you are late? Mind telling me?" Remiu cross her arms and look rather unhappy about this.

"Well…I had my breakfast as usual. I went over to Alice house hoping she could join with me but instead she refuses….Then I decided to brew some tea since I still have some spare time…Yeah brew some tea you see! Without knowing how long have pass…I was late…so…yeah!" Marisa stuttered while scratching her head.

"Yeah…" Reimu drag her word. "Work out on your lies for a better one next time. Usually I will brew the tea for you when you came over to my shrine. I never hear anything about you making it yourself. About Alice, I don't know you will want her to tag along with you? That's strange don't you think?"

"I never thought Marisa-san will try to lie her way through. Like what Reimu-san said, she should work out for a better lie next time." Kizaru gave his grin at her.

"Fine! Fine! I lied! I woke up late! Since I'm here! Shall we get moving to the mansion now? Waste no time already!" Marisa cried and flies away from here with her broom.

"Hahaha…" Reimu laugh. "It looks like she is really embarrassed about this. Please forgive her about all this Aokiji-san, Kizaru-san."

"It's nothing to be forgiven for. I'm alright with this."

"Kizaru's right. I understand sometimes it's hard to wake up early in the morning."

"That's true. Anyway, about going to the mansion, we will usually fly across this lake to go to it but since you gentlemen need my escort and could not fly, we need a boat to get across."

"A boat? Could it be that the mansion..." Aokiji-san paused and looks carefully at it.

"That's right. It is located in the middle of the lake on an island actually. So that is why we need a boat…"

"Oi!" Marisa yelled at us. "Are you coming or not! I hate waiting you know!"

"Aaahhh…She still have no idea I guess…Oh well, I didn't tell her about these gentlemen couldn't fly. Mistake on my part too."

"Aokiji. Does this remind you of that? During that war we had? How about you do it again?" Kizaru asked him and smile away.

"Sigh…" Aokiji sigh. "Hopefully they won't complain about this…"

"Huh? Aokiji-san? What do you mean? Aokiji-san?" Reimu asked him but Aokiji ignore her and simply walk to the edge of the lake. "Ah…Kizaru-san? What is he doing?"

"Just watch Reimu-san. Witness the power of the Hie Hie No Mi power." He said.

"Hie Hie No Mi?" Reimu went confuse.

Reached at the edge of the water, Aokiji slowly went to his squatting position. He then gently dips his right hand into the crystal clear, bluish water of the lake. Marisa and Reimu look closely at Aokiji and wonder what he is doing exactly.

"Ice Age…" The moment he said that, the whole lake instantly changes into solid ice.

Every part of the lake change to ice and not a single spot of water could be seen anywhere. With that done, Aokiji got up and turn to look at Reimu and Marisa. Both of the girls went speechless while at the same time could not believe what they have seen.

"Hie Hie No Mi. The power to control, create and become ice himself. Pretty good power I must say." Kizaru explain to Reimu about the power Aokiji had.

"Unbelievable…human from the outside world do possessed this kind of power? I'm really astounded by this." Reimu said while covering her mouth.

"Wow…For him to turn the whole lake into ice…Simply…amazing…" Marisa went really surprise about this.

"Shall we get moving then? We can safely cross this ice field with ease then." Aokiji start to walk on the ice field first.

As Reimu and Kizaru start walking, they did not felt any sign of slipperiness nor falling down. But rather find it normal to walk on those stone pavements without any worries of falling or tripping down.

"Aokiji-san!" Marisa calls for him as she descends down to the ground level. "This power you have, I'm really interested of it. Just how you get it anyway? Did you train to get it somehow or already bestow upon you since…well…young?"

"Not all of that Marisa-san but rather I actually ate a Devil Fruit call Hie Hie No Mi you see."

"Oh yes about that…I heard it from Kizaru-san. What is it anyway?"

"Let's just say this Devil Fruit are mystical fruit that can found in our world. There are many type of fruit and different fruit give different type of abilities. For my case, I have the power of ice."

"I see. Aokiji-san can simply do anything with the power of ice huh…That's cool! Instants ice cube to make cold water! Hehehehe!" Reimu giggled away.

"Yeah…Hmm?" Marisa looks around. "Oh yeah Reimu, where is that idiot fairy Cirno and that Rumia girl? They didn't follow you all?"

"Nah! Cirno is still sleeping since yesterday and Rumia is looking after her. I hope Rumia didn't do anything to my shrine while I'm not around…"

"Just put your worries one side and focus on the situation we going later. Scarlet Devil Mansion remember? Going to be troublesome later on I'm sure." Marisa said while hovering in mid-air.

After countless steps walking towards the mansion, at last they came upon at entrance of the mansion gate. As everyone steps on the green, grassy area of the island, Aokiji and Kizaru witness the mansion at close up view. The mansion has this western-style architectural look on it. But for a building its size, it has relatively few windows. Not only that, it is painted in a very conspicuous, scarlet color to it.

"…Kind of gloomy from my point of view…" Aokiji said while being straightforward.

"…Same here…" Kizaru said with his bothered look on his face.

"Oh well…kind of gloomy huh? Reimu shrug. "Wait till if we could see what is inside…Much more gloomy I'm sure."

"Let's go already! First, let's deal with the gatekeeper and just barge in!" Marisa land on the ground point at the gate.

"As always…Marisa never change. Let's go."

Everyone then walk to the direction of the gate when upon reaching at it, there is a girl standing by the gate with her arms folding. She has a pair of teal eyes. Long, straight scarlet hair with two braids tied with black colored ribbons. Wears an olive green colored beret with a golden star in the middle. On it, there's a kanji wording written on it and it says "Dragon". As for her clothing, she wears a beautifully decorated olive green with a white blouse that look like a Chinese clothe. As for her bottom wear, she wears a long, olive green side splitter skirt and a pair of black, Kung Fu shoes. She stands in an upright position with her legs spread apart. Also, the look on her face really look angry when Reimu and Marisa greet her.

"So Meiling! Can you at least let us pass? We wish to see Remilia to talk about something you see." Reimu said.

"Yeah! Yeah! If not we will just enter through that gate you guarding like usual!" Marisa smiled.

"No!" Answered the gatekeeper fiercely. "Mistress already gave me an absolute instruction not to let anyone in unless they are invited. Especially not to you two! I cannot let you pass as my pride is on the line."

"Unless invited huh?" Kizaru wonder to himself.

"Oh?" Marisa said with her uninterested face. "But who cares anyway. We going to pass through that gate like usual. Don't bother about her Aokiji-san, Kizaru-san. She's all bark and no bite."

The moment she said that, she fly towards the mansion. The moment her broom nearly fly pass the gate, a sudden bright light shines right in front of her face. Marisa got thrown off from the broom and manage to land safely where Reimu is.

"What the! Light? Kizaru-san doing but why!" Marisa said with her shocked face as she looks at the gate.

Over at the mansion's gate, Marisa witness both Kizaru and Meiling had their right legs in a side kick position. Kizaru had his hands place inside his pants pocket while for Meiling; she is clenching her fist hard.

"Hmm? It looks like Kizaru light speed kick save you from getting a hit by that Chinese girl, Marisa-san." Aokiji went over to Marisa.

"Ah…I didn't know…That mean…That Meiling girl attack me without me knowing it is coming at me? That pretty fast…"

"Exactly. But what bothers me that how she manage to touch Kizaru body despise of him as a Logia-type user…A Haki user…?"

"Light!" Yelled the Chinese girl with her shocked face. "But how! Who the heck are you?"

"Oh? I never thought you will be able to hit my leg even I'm a Logia-type user? I wonder if you have a Haki imbued inside of you." Kizaru said without any hint of surprise in him.

"Tsk!" Meiling jump back to the gate. "I don't know how you manage to block that attack I did to that Marisa…Looks like I am dealing with someone powerful…"

"Hmm…Guess this will be quite an interesting fight since she can touch me already."

"Aokiji-san." Reimu called him. "What is a Logia-type user and Haki?"

"Hmm…Basically, Logia-type user is able to become a natural element such as Light, Fire, Ice and so on and so forth. Anyway, a person who eaten a Logia-type fruit are virtually immune to any form of physical hit. Basically any attack could simply pass through them regardless what it is."

"That will make them near invincible right Reimu!"

"Yes…not a single physical could harm them…But is there any counter to this Logia user? As to hit them or cause them to hurt by physical means?"

"There is. Like I said, Haki is the option to deal with Logia user. If you were to ask what's that. Haki is like a mysterious power that lies in every living being…However, most people didn't know they had it in them at first."

"Haki huh…? Something like will power for us to understand?" Marisa asked Aokiji.

"If that's what you wish to understand better, yes something like that Marisa-san. Anyway, about Haki. People are able gain the power of Haki if they are given a proper training that is. Now that I have finish explaining about these two, how does that Chinese girl able to hit Kizaru? Does she have Haki in her?"

"You mean Hong Meiling? I don't know myself. But I believe she has the ability to control the power of Chi? Maybe it is something like Haki too?"

"Hmm…I wonder about that…"

"I don't know what this Haki you talked about. Also, I never seen you before…Are you that thing of that rumors I heard of lately?" Meiling said.

"Of course you didn't see him before! Your job just stood there and guards the gate all the time!" Reimu and Marisa yelled at her.

"Ah…but of course! But still!" She said when she ready her fighting stance "I won't let you all pass through this gate. I won't lose even to the likes of you! For I, Hong Meiling, gatekeeper of Scarlet Devil Mansion will defeat you right here! Right now! Be prepare!"

"Oh goodness…What make her to be so fire up all the sudden?" Marisa said.

"I don't know…If she want a Danmaku fight then it's fine with me!" Reimu said as she takes her gohei out.

"Reimu-san. Marisa-san. Don't waste your energy on this one. I can take care of her easily." Kizaru said with confident.

"Heh! Over confident will lead to defeat. Show me what you are made of!"

The moment she said that, Meiling charge at Kizaru with all her might. In an instant, she is already at Kizaru and going to give her punch at him. Even she is fast, Kizaru is faster and with the help of his Kenbunshoku Haki, he can easily just dodge it away. Disappear into particle of light and reappear behind her, Kizaru give his heel spinning kick at her. He thought it was a hit but to his surprise, the girl barely dodge that kick and back off from him.

"Oh?" Kizaru drag his word. "You will be the first one to dodge my attack…beginner luck I guess…"

"Darn it…what kind of man are you? The power to use light? Also, he is able to strike really fast." Meiling said with her surprise look.

Once again, Kizaru attack her again and again and she barely dodges all the kick. There is an opening on Kizaru side too but he is able to block her punch relatively easily.

"That's really hurt you know." Said Kizaru even with his clam, looking face on him. "What an opponent I am facing really…"

"Tsk! I can't even get a hit on him. As if he knows where my next attack is will be…" The Chinese girl said to herself.

"You wish to continue? I've got the upper hand you know?"

"Humph! Over confident as always this man is…Time to get serious then." The girl said.

When she said that, overwhelming aura could be felt from her. Kizaru thought to himself that maybe her Haki somehow increasing in a way he does not know? Whatever it is, she looks really serious about this. Out of the blue, the girl was already beside him and ready to strike him with her axe kick. She then strikes with all her might hoping to get a hit, but instead Kizaru block it in time with his arms.

"Oh? I thought I could dodge that…That was fast of you indeed."

"Shut up! It's not over yet!" The girl said as she kicks Kizaru's arm away and jump backward away from him.

Kizaru predicted a side kick attack this time in front of him and true enough, she is already in front of him.

"Trying with your different kick of yours? Honestly…"

"Hehe!" The Chinese girl grins at Kizaru. "I bet you didn't see this coming! Concentration is part of the fighting old man!"

When she said that, instead of hitting Kizaru, she stomps hard to the ground with her side kick. The attack she stomps gives a sudden trembling around him. With that, Kizaru lost his footing and send flying in the mid-air. That girl did not stop there and jump up to Kizaru and deliver a crescent kick on him. At long last, she manages to land a powerful hit on his chest. Kizaru instantly turn into light and descend to the ground. Turning back to his physical form, he is down on his knee.

"Finally a hit on Kizaru-san…This is what happen when Meiling gets serious huh?" Reimu said.

"Looks like it but the match is over already…"

"Huh? Aokiji-san? You think so?" Marisa asked him.

"…Really…It's been a long time I didn't get hit something hard on me. Impressive for someone like you." Kizaru smiled at her while getting up from his kneeling position.

"Like I told, I'm getting serious about this. You still want to continue?" She said when she readies her stance.

"Hmm…If that's the case. I will go serious as well. Time to end this then."

The moment Kizaru said that, in a split second, he already appears right in front of Meiling. He gives a roundhouse kick on her face but as usual she barely dodges it in time. Kizaru did not stop his attack there and continue to pressure her. Attack after attack, Kizaru speed increases faster and faster until the Chinese girl has to block it. She got knockback pretty hard and could not even try to counter attack at all. Finally, Kizaru stop his attack and realize her arms are trembling with all the attack she receives. She looks in pain and could not even to block any more of the Kizaru light speed kick.

"Amazing. I'm really amazed of that girl, Meiling. For her to receive so much damage and yet still able to block till now…The people of this world really couldn't amaze me even more than this." Aokiji said.

"Meiling-san right?" Kizaru said with his relaxed, grin face. "You cannot block anymore. One more kick and I'm sure you will break those beautiful arms of yours. I don't wish to hurt you even more. Please let us pass and allow us see your mistress?"

"…Sigh…" Meiling sigh. "True I cannot block anymore…I guess I lost fair and square. Though I hate to admit, but you deserve this victory…Thank you for the fight…ah…what's your name again?"

"You can call me Kizaru. I never thought someone like you are able to block my light speed kick not once but many time. I applaud you for that. I really wish I could fight more people who are as strong as you Meiling-san."

"There! There Kizaru-san! Don't say that! You're flattering me too much! Hehehe!" Meiling scratch her head with embarrassment.

"Wow…she is really being modest alright…" Reimu said.

"Meiling! Who is that?" Someone shouted from somewhere.

"Huh! Ah! Sakuya-san! Well…a group of guest you see!" Meiling shouted back to the person.

Over at the other side of the gate, there is a young lady dress in maid outfit. She opens the gate from inside and step outside the mansion ground.

"Hey there Sakuya! Sorry but it seems we cause a ruckus outside the mansion again!" Marisa smiled.

"Yes but this time we didn't barge in like usual. Suddenly your gatekeeper becomes serious in her job. That's strange you know?"

"Strange you said Reimu? It's a gatekeeper job to prevent any intruder from entering the mansion of course. Or perhaps the situations we are in make her to be extra alert? At least she lives up to her job once…"

"Oh really Sakuya-san! You really mean it! Thank you…" Before she could finish her sentence, a knife got impale on her beret.

"Ah…I miss again…Oh well. Forget that. Since you defeated her in a fight match and didn't barge in like usual, I suppose I could invite you in. Besides, I'm sure you wish to know more about the rumors yes?"

"But of course! But it's not Marisa and I defeat your gatekeeper but Kizaru-san did actually." Reimu said when she points at Kizaru.

"Kizaru-san? Ah…" The maid said when she notices the two men standing by Reimu and Marisa. "I apologies for realizing you were here all along gentlemen. By the way, my name is Sakuya Izayoi. The chief maid of this mansion. I'm guessing you two came here with Reimu and Marisa yes?"

"Yes we did Sakuya-san. We came here hoping to gather more information about this thing you heard of? The rumors?" Aokiji said.

"Oh I see. If that's the case, let us go inside and talk more about this shall we?" Sakuya said and guide us in. "Oh yes Meiling. I will call someone to patch up your arms later."

"Thank you for that Sakuya-san but you don't have to. Pain is momentarily and it will be gone soon. Besides! I'm used to it."

"Sigh…If you said so. Just don't blame me if the pain still persist and remember, don't slack of."

With that, they went into the mansion ground and Meiling close the gate behind them. She gave a bow to them and continues her guard duty. Sakuya open the door to the entrance of the mansion and went inside. The moment they step into the lobby of the mansion, the interior of the building is all scarlet in color and other dazzling colors. In the middle of the lobby, there is a glowing circle with 8 pointed star on the floor. Both of the admirals have not seen that kind of thing back in their world and wonder just what is that. Also, there is 5 beautiful decorated doors leading to somewhere and indeed this is like a western feeling to it.

"Hmm…scarlet…" Kizaru paused.

"Eeek! Kizaru-san! Please keep this to yourself!" Reimu whispered to him.

"Yeah! We don't want another fight here. Negative saying will ruin everything here!" Marisa whispered to him too.

"Hmm?" Sakuya turned to look at them. "Did you two say something?"

"Ah! Nothing at all Sakuya! Nothing at all!" Reimu and Marisa said while waving their hands at her.

"I see…Well then. Please stick close together as someone like you might get lost in this very huge place. This way please. I shall take you to my mistress room."

She continues leading them and enters into one of the door. Without knowing where they are, they came upon into a very long hallway with row of windows on one side. On the other side, row of doors could be seen here. Finally, the chief maid stops at one of the doors and knocks on it.

"Milady. I brought you the visitors you wish to see…Milady?" Sakuya said when she opens the door.

"What is it Sakuya? I bet she's not in right?" Marisa said.

"Yes…That's strange…She was inside a moment ago…But anyway, please come inside and wait in there. I shall call my mistress that you have arrived. Please, come in." She said as she show us the way in.

Enter the room and as usual, the background color is always scarlet. Kizaru and Aokiji thought to himself just what with all this color. Could it be the mistress really love this color so much or something else? Whatever it is, they kept quiet about this when the chief maid said she will be looking for her mistress now. Close the door behind her and footsteps of her slowly fade across the hallway.

"…I can't stand this color…I somehow feel irritated by it…" Kizaru look around the room.

"I feel kind of sick for my case…" Aokiji said and took a seat at one of the western, crafted designed chair.

"I understand what you mean by that but it cannot be help. Maybe Remilia love this color and if you ask me why, I don't have a slightest idea at all." Reimu said.

"Just bear with it anyway. After we finish with getting the information. Let's get out of here and call it a day?" Marisa said.

"Marisa?" Reimu look at her. "You sound like you are in hurry? Are you going for your research again? Why not stick with us a little longer and find this thing after we got the information we need?"

"I will see how it goes. If that Remilia gives us a valuable and some lead we can track of, then I might tag along a bit longer. If not, just forget about it then."

"This Remilia person…Is she the mistress of this mansion?" Kizaru asked both of the girls.

"Ah yes she is. One more thing, she is a vampire and you two know what is a vampire right?" Reimu asked both of them.

"…A creature who suck on blood? Afraid of sunlight? Lord of the Darkness? Is that what you mean?" Aokiji said.

"Yes but they don't drink any blood but humans only. But don't worry about a think as she doesn't attack human randomly just for craving for blood. I'm not sure why but something about they cannot attack them at all due to some reason I yet to know?" Marisa said while looking outside the window of the room.

"Hmm…vampire huh…I read about it back in my world but that was just a myth to us. I never thought there is one right here. It looks like I got to see it in first hand." Kizaru grin.

"One more thing Reimu-san, Marisa-san." Aokiji look at them. "Is it me or the place inside the mansion is much bigger than the outside of it? Is there I am missing of?"

"Oh yes about that! You met that chief maid right?" Aokiji nod his head. "She has the power to manipulate time and space and with that, she can increases the space around her to make it bigger. As for time, she can slow, stop time anytime she wants." Reimu said.

"Reimu. Let's just say she can practically do anything about time. But there is one thing she cannot do. To revert back what has already happened for example, a destroyed house? Burnt down items?"

"Her power is like double edged sword from my point of view…"Aokiji said.

"Nevertheless. It will prove to be troublesome if we were fight her I'm sure." Kizaru took a seat on one of the chairs.

Five minute have pass and still waiting for this Remilia person. Later, multiple footsteps could be heard from the hallway and that must be them. It then stops at the front of the door when it swings open by someone from the outside.

"Reimu! Marisa! Nice to see you again! What do you want this time? A talk or perhaps a danmaku fight?" Said the person who swings open the door.

At the doorsteps of the room, a little girl with red eyes, short blue hair stands before it. She wears a pink mob cap and dress and not only that, she has a pair of black wings on her back. She enters the room gracefully and stops in front of Reimu and Marisa.

"Sakuya, you may leave now. I wish to speak to them alone…" She said gives her piercing glance to her chief maid.

"I…understand milady…I shall take my leave then." She said and closes the door as she leaves the room.

"Now! Sorry about the waiting as I was thirsty so I went to have a drink. Let's get down to business!"

"Ah…that's the reason why huh…Forget about that but firstly, allow me to introduce to you, Kizaru-san and Aokiji-san." Reimu said as she pointed at the two men sitting on the chairs.

"So this is the two gentlemen I predicted…Anyway, my name is Remilia Scarlet. Mistress of this mansion. I was expecting you two to arrive today just like I thought it will be." She said as she reaches her hand to Aokiji. "Shouldn't you be kissing my hand right now Aokiji-san?"

"Ah! Remilia! What the heck happen to you! Are you alright!" Reimu cried in shocked.

"Oi! Oi! What will you all the sudden?" Marisa gives her disgusted look on her face.

Aokiji did not say anything and just look straight into her eyes. Both of them look at each other and waited what will happen next.

"…I have no time to play around with you Remilia-sama. Do you mind if we get to the bottom of this? Kizaru and I are really in hurry." Aokiji said with his unpleasant tone in him.

"Oh? Rather…impatient I see…Very well." She said as she cross her arms. "As you were wondering, I knew you were coming because fate leads you two here. For I can manipulate the power of fate."

"Fate huh…" Kizaru look at her.

"But that's not really important but for the rumors wise, yes. As you can see, I heard many of it and some interest me in a way." She said as she went closer to Kizaru.

"In what way interest you?" Kizaru said.

"The rumors like the one that has the black humanoid shape in them? I heard it is near the human village. So far, only a few human got injure by this thing but no rumors of it attacking inside the village."

"About that, how you get to know the details of this situation? I doubt it is some rumors or…" Reimu paused and think about something.

"I read the Bunbunmaru Newspaper. All the details were in there including the rumors. Pretty useful one especially when you wish to know what is going on around Gensokyo?"

"I knew it…that tengu girl Aya…" Reimu said.

"I also read about a man made of light arrive in Gensokyo. I suppose it's you Kizaru-san." She said and gives her piercing look at Kizaru this time. "I wonder what kind of power you have actually…But I will get to see them sooner or later."

"Sooner or later everyone will get to know Kizaru-san being in Gensokyo. Anyway, is there anything else Remilia? Anymore lead or clue about this thing?"

"Hmm? Now that you said about it Marisa…I heard talking among my servants in this mansion and some of it have different story or practically useless. Until I heard a very interesting one."

"That will be…?" Marisa asked her.

"One of the fairy maids claimed she saw this black thing and also, this thing change into someone like a woman with black dress. She partially saw this woman and could not remember much. The detail and such you see." Remilia said and went to Reimu this time.

"If that's the case…Maybe we should ask more from this maid you mentioned Remilia. More detail about it if we force her to remember it." Reimu said.

"Force her out right? Well! What are we waiting for Remilia! Take us to this maid of yours." Marisa gives her evil smile at her.

"Forget about meeting that maid of mine…She's…" Remilia paused.

"Huh? What? What do you mean forget about it? We are just to ask her only…"

"What I mean is that…That fairy maid of mine died two days ago. She got killed right inside my mansion and no one has the slightest who did it."

"Ah...Killed? I…" Marisa went speechless after that.

"I'm sorry Remilia…We didn't know…but could it be done by that monster?"

"It's alright Reimu. Maybe yes, maybe no and as for that fairy; we already gave her a proper burial…" Remilia paused when she turned to look away from us.

"…Sigh…" Kizaru sigh. "If you going to feel sad now, now isn't the time. We should track this thing and deliver justice to it. That's my way of thinking when I am dealing with pirates back in my world."

"Revenge is a negative action to all of us." Aokiji continue. "It is just to fill our personal vendetta to feel good. As for that, justice is a positive action to bring fairness in a good way…That what I think about it."

"Remilia-sama. We know how you felt. I too felt it when I lost my men back then. But no more I said to myself. So, are you going to say you going to take revenge now?" Kizaru said.

"Kizaru-san…Aokiji-san…" Reimu went surprise after hearing their speech to Remilia.

"…Hahaha!" Remilia laugh and look at both of the gentlemen. "I never thought I am given a lecture by you two. True I wish to take revenge but after hearing from you, I think I should do it a fairness way huh? How about it Kizaru-san, Aokiji-san, will you join with me to track this thing and kill it once and for all?"

"Another alliance I suppose. If that's what you wish…We are glad to have you with us." Kizaru said as he gets up from his chair.

"Count me in too. I too wish to deal with it fast." Aokiji said and get up from his chair too.

"Hey hey everyone! Not only you three but us as well ze!" Marisa winks at us.

"Same here." Reimu nod her head.

"If that's the case. Do we have an accord?" Said Remilia with a smile and held her hand to shake of this agreement.

Aokiji and Kizaru held out their hands shake her hand in agreement.

"Oh my, both of you have such rough hands…"

"Unlike you Remilia-sama. You have such a fair, smooth skin. Pardon us if we have such roughness in them." Aokiji said.

"It's alright anyway…I don't really mind at all…" She smiles at him.

"Eeehhh…What will this atmosphere lately…? I don't feel good about this…" Marisa said.

"Whatever it is…I don't wish to know more about it…"

After all of the talking, Remilia along with Sakuya lead us to out of the mansion. When they reach at the mansion lobby, Remilia stop walking and turn to look at us.

"This is as far I can go. You know I cannot step outside with all the blazing sunlight shines at me."

"We understand about that Remilia-sama. We will take our leave then. Thank you for the information you gave us." Kizaru said.

"Alright! See you later Remilia!" Reimu said and wave at her.

"OK already. See you all later then…" She said and wave back at them.

"You're leaving already? Aren't you going to play with me?" Someone cried across the lobby.

Everyone turn to look at who is the person. Sakuya and Remilia face went surprise to see who the person that cried just now. As well as Reimu and Marisa. Kizaru and Aokiji look on top of them and saw another girl floating in mid-air. She somehow looks familiar just like Remilia but for her wings, it does not look like Remilia but has 8 crystals shaped with different colors on it. Maybe they are somewhat related thought Kizaru and Aokiji to themselves.

"Flandre! My little sister! What are you doing outside of your room! Didn't I tell you to stay inside till I'm done talking with my visitors?" Remilia said angrily to her.

"That's not fair onee-sama! I want to have a talk and play with them too! Not fair! Not fair!" She yelled at her big sister.

"Flandre-chan. Why don't we go play together later ok? The visitors are in hurry to leave but they will come again later okay?" Sakuya said to her.

"Hey Sakuya! Are you serious or joking only?" Marisa whisper to Sakuya.

"I don't want to! I want to play right here! Right now! Take this! Yaaay! She said happily and points her hands at everyone at the lobby level.

The girls on the lobby went to get into cover and Kizaru and Aokiji wonder what has gone into them. Suddenly, sudden small explosions occur on Kizaru himself and random part of his body got thrown off everywhere in the lobby.

"Kizaru!" Aokiji called for him.

"Kizaru-san…"Reimu face went into deep shocked. "Kyaaa! Kizaru-san! He! He got…!"

"Crap! Kizaru is…Damn it…Of all people to encounter right now…" Marisa said when she ready to fight that Flandre girl.

"Kizaru-san…FLANDRE! STOP THIS INSTANST!" Said Remilia angrily as she flies towards her little sister.

"Onee-sama?" She looks at her sister when she did the same thing to her.

Huge explosions occur around the lobby and strong, generated winds were blowing randomly everywhere. Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya manage not to lost their footing from the blast.

"Remilia-sama!" Sakuya called out for her.

"Damn it! Time to deal with her before she starts to destroy the whole mansion!" Reimu said as she ready her gohei and begin to cast her magic.

"Same here… I never thought we will be facing her again just like back then…" Marisa readies her stance.

"Let me help you two Reimu, Marisa! I got the feeling something is not right with all this. Flandre don't attack her sister just like that." Sakuya said when countless knifes magically appear around her.

"Hmm? Looks like I have someone to play with finally! Yaay! Hopefully this is…fun…" When she said her last word, her personality suddenly change into her evil side of her.

"Here we go!" Cried the three girls together and charge at Flandre.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Bamboo Forest of the Lost…<strong>

"I…thought I felt someone here and now it disappears..?" Said Fujiwara No Mokou while looking everywhere the forest. "I think I am imagining things again…"

Just as she about to take a step out from here, she felt it again and it is not far from here. Without any moment to lose, she dash to the location and true enough, there is someone here. The person Mokou looking at is a young lady who is really tall. Mokou must say she is a bit taller than Eirin herself. She has this long black hair down to her knees. She wears a rather beautiful decorated black dress with a black cape which drape on her shoulder and a dark color cloak on her hang on her back. As for her footwear, she just wears a pair of simple black leather boot.

"Oh wow…she is beautiful and not only that, all black clothing…Is she not feeling hot at all?" Mokou said to herself when the lady saw her.

"Ah…" The lady looks at Mokou and smile at her.

The lady in black walk towards Mokou and when she is at Mokou, she places her both hands together and bow slightly at Mokou. Mokou too did the same and wonder if she is lost or what.

"I'm sorry to disturb you in such beautiful day but I'm kind of lost you see. I'm sure you can lead me out of the forest yes?" The lady said and gave her sweet smile at Mokou.

Mokou did not say anything and just nod her head. She then guides her out of this place and the lady follows her from behind. What puzzle Mokou is that that lady sounds she knows Mokou the way out of this forest. As if she already knows Mokou is someone who guides lost people here in this forest right from the beginning. After ton of thinking about this, Mokou finally came to conclusion that someone must have told about her and her job here in this forest. Her job to guide people who got lost in this forest. After a long, tiring walk, they came upon the entrance to the forest. She looks at the lady while pointing at the entrance.

"That the way out. Just follow the path and you will reach the human village…" She said rather soft.

"Thank you for your help. I hope you will be rewarded someday…" The lady grins at Mokou.

Mokou went a bit of surprise to see her grin like that. Usually the people who got lost here will smile back and bow to her as a sign to thank her. Maybe Mokou should forget about that lady and just walk off. Without looking back, Mokou fasten her pace and strangely her heart start to beat faster and faster. As if something is not right about this kind of situation. The situation when you are in danger or something scary. Just to confirm herself, she decided look at the lady if she is gone. Thankfully, she is not at the entrance anymore.

"Huff…huff…Thank goodness…But why my heart start to beat so abnormally just now…That's strange…" Mokou exhale slowly after hat.

"It is because you are scare Fujiwara No Mokou…" Someone said from behind her back.

"Ah! That voice…" She turned and could not believe it was that lady she guided her out.

Just how she manage to appear from behind her in mere second? Before Mokou could say a word, the lady places her palm on her heart when dark mist starts to emit around Mokou chest.

"Let me have your darkness Mokou-chan…Let me see your negative feeling to it…Your power…"

"Ah! Just what…Eh!" Before Mokou could complete her sentence, a sudden sharp pain could be felt inside her chest.

Eventually the pain start to feel everywhere on her body when she scream at the top of her voice.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mokou scream in pain.

"So beautiful that scream of yours Mokou-chan…let me hear more of it…Let the darkness embrace together in you…"

Second later, Mokou stop her screaming all the sudden and drop to the ground. She could not even move her body and whole of her body fell so numb from the pain she received. Slowly, her vision starts to get blurry and eventually turn into darkness. Nothing could be heard anymore. Not even the sound of the breeze blowing around the forest. Not even her breath.

"…Good night Mokou-chan…" Someone said in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**Glimpse of Hope for the Humans


	4. Chapter 4 Glimpse of Hope for the Humans

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner.

**Author's Pre-word: **Chapter 4 is up and going! Took longer than I expected. Really slow of me...But who cares! Anyway, do enjoy reading this...well...longest, chapter I ever typed in my life. (ZOMG!) As always, have a good time reading and do leave a review everyone! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>  
>Glimpse of Hope for the Humans<p>

**Somewhere in the Netherworld, Hakugyokurou…**

Sweeping this rather large garden is a gardener job for a half-phantom, half-human, Youmu Konpaku. She loves her job very well and will do anything to uphold her job to the fullest. Watching the sea of cherry trees around here, no one will eventually become bored no matter how long they were to stay here.

"It will be that time again of the flower viewing…" Youmu thought to herself. "Once again, people of Gensokyo and the residents of the Netherworld will join again to see the beautiful, cherry trees around here…"

"Youmu!" Someone interrupted her peaceful moment. "This is where you are huh!"

"Ah?" Youmu said and turn to look at the person who called her. "Oh? It's you Yuyuko-sama. What brings you here milady?"

"Nothing special I guess…" Said Yuyuko, the Princess of Hakugyokurou while slowly descending to the ground from her flying. "But Youmu, aren't you bored doing the same thing like cleaning the garden every time? Why don't you take a break once in a while?"

"Milady. You know I cannot possibly rest just for a few minute. I rather finish my job completely then I will rest. But considering the size of this place, it will take forever milady." Youmu gave her sweet smile at her mistress.

"Just don't push yourself to hard…Also; I'm hungry so please cook something nice again for me Youmu." Yuyuko said while showing a sign of drooling from her mouth.

"Milady?" Youmu widen her eyes in surprise. "I thought you already eat already an hour ago? A plate of omelet fried rice, a couple of Kare Raisu, bowl of ramen…"

"Ok! Ok!" Yuyuko interrupted her gardener. "But still it is not enough! That was just my snack only…"

"Oh goodness me…" Youmu gave a face palm to herself. "Very well milady. I will start preparing another Full-Course meal for you again. Shall we head back to the mansion then?"

"Weee!" Yuyuko went overjoyed. "Oh yeah, before that Youmu, I was wondering if you heard of that rumors lately…Well?"

"Huh? What? What rumors milady?" Youmu said in confusion.

"You don't know? Oh well…anyway, as I was saying, lately I've been hearing rumors from the ghosts and spirits around here that there's something happening in Gensokyo. More like they witness some kind of shadow, black figure in the middle of days and all things that related to black stuff over there."

"Black stuff? Black figure? That's unheard of Milady…you think…something is happening again?" Youmu asked her mistress in a worry tone.

"Hmm? I don't know. Besides, I'm sure it got to do some kind of youkai activity again and the usual basic stuff. Nothing to worry about. There! There! Aren't you going to make my Full-Course meal?" Said Youmu mistress impatiently.

"But of course! Let's head back then milady."

With that, both of them fly to the direction of the mansion. As Youmu glace at her mistress, she looks so cheerful and does not seem to be bother by this rumors she heard of. But to Youmu, somehow her heart felt an uneasy feeling to it. This is just like the event she encountered quite a while back during the Imperishable Night and some others. Maybe she should find out more these rumors before anything bad will happen.

"If it's true…I will do anything to stop like I usually do. Milady safety is an utmost importance to me so does…Gensokyo itself…" Youmu thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>In the lobby of Scarlet Devil Mansion…<strong>

"Huff…huff…" Reimu trying to catch her breath. "How…come Flandre is unusually strong all the sudden? Don't tell me…"

"I doubt about it Reimu." Marisa said as she landed on the floor from the flying. "If not the whole mansion will be gone in no time. Besides, I don't see any dark mist around her but then again…"

"We cannot be so sure but then again like you said…" Reimu paused to think about it.

"Umm…Are you two talking about this monster thing? Please don't tell me it is something bad..." Sakuya said with her worry face.

"Well…Let me say this. There is a possibility that Flandre is being…well…possessed by this monster you see."

"But look at the bright side!" Marisa suddenly cheers them up. "I'm sure nothing as bad as that happening right now ze!"

"I hope you are right Marisa…" Sakuya and Reimu said with their unconvinced look on them.

"Grrr! Dare to annoy me while I'm still here! It's not fun! Play some more with me will ya!" Flandre went annoyed by those girls when she starts to cast something big.

"Oh great…Here it comes!" Marisa said as she readies herself.

Finally, Flandre is done with her spell and just she was about to throw it all out with her, something sharp is approaching at the corner of her eyes. She intercepts it real quick with her ability to destroy anything in mere second. Blue fragment and dust flew past her without any of it touches her which create a clear path in front of Flandre.

"AraAraAra…Looks like she knows it is coming. There goes my ice beam attack…" A rather familiar voice from the corner of the lobby.

"Ah! Aokiji-san! Ah…Wait. How come you are over there?" Puzzled Reimu.

"Me over here? It's just that I went to protect Remilia-sama from getting hit by the explosion. Looks like I nearly got myself injure from protecting her. Are you alright by the way?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Remilia said as she reveals herself from behind Aokiji. "I was taken by surprise I couldn't block it in time but you could somehow. Thank you for that."

"Milady! You're alright! Thank goodness…" Sakuya said and her mistress smile happily at her chief maid.

"Don't mention it. As for your little sister. We should knock some sense into her don't you agree?" Aokiji suggested to her.

"Maybe but I'm guessing she is just over excited about all this. Let just say she never saw so many guests in one day let alone some new faces in here too. Perhaps she just wants to have fun in the end…" Remilia said and begin to hover in the mid-air beside Aokiji.

"Are you saying she is not possessed or something?"

"You think she will let that happen easily? Anyway, Flandre!" Remilia called her little sister.

"Ah! Onee-sama! You are alright! I'm so happy! Wanna play some more with me?" Said Flandre happily.

"Ok. Let's play a game of how many minute you can last with all of us eh? How's that sound?" Remilia gave her evil smile at her.

"Hmm…five versus one…Not fair but who cares! At least there will be fun! Bring it on sis!" Flandre said when she became serious as usual.

"Five? Add one more if you don't mind. Kizaru! Still going to lie there silently? How about playing a game with us together?" Aokiji turn his head to look at him.

"Huh? But I thought Kizaru-san…"Marisa said as she too looks at Kizaru.

Over a few meter away from those group, different part of Kizaru limps and body were randomly scatter everywhere in the lobby area. Reimu and the other girls were particular curious why Aokiji still calling him despise of him who died already. But as they tend to look closer at Kizaru, his limps has this glowing, yellow light on each end part of it. Instead of it being blasted away into pieces, it is as if his limp got slice into two perfectly clean.

"Aaaahhh…" Kizaru sigh over to himself. "This is déjà vu alright…Just like that incident back there but much worse…"

Having saying that, small atoms of light from his body and limps start to appear. Steadily, the atoms of light move a meter from where he lies while eventually begin to reconstruct his body from his toe to head. Still covering in light, in mere second, his body of light dash towards the direction between the girls and Aokiji with Remila on his side. From there, he came back to his physical form while looking at the Flandre girl.

"Amazing…So Kizaru-san didn't die…That's a cool power you have Kizaru-san!" Marisa said in excitement as she punches the air.

"So it is true…A man of light has come to Gensokyo afterall. Glad I got to see in details." Remilia said.

"A man of light…Simply astounding…Wow…"Sakuya said while covering her mouth in surprise.

"Humph! As if I'm impress by that light of yours! It's just irritating to my eyes!" Flandre said angrily.

"Hmm? Who care about what you said little girl. You will get it from me from what you did." Kizaru grin at her.

"Yeah right! See if you can dodge this magic! It's game on!" Flandre said as she points her palm to everyone at the lobby.

"This is just great! Her last magic she hasn't thrown at us!" Marisa cried.

"Take this! Taboo! Maze of Love!"

The moment she said that, countless projectiles begin to magically appear around her. It then starts to spin around her while moving closer to everyone who is on the floor level. Eventually, the whole lobby is fill with her magic. Without any moment to lose, everyone start to dodge it from getting hit. The gaps between each projectile are rather tight to go through it but nevertheless, the girls are trying their best to dodge it or going through it without getting a hit. Kizaru and Aokiji too had a hard time as well. They never thought by using their Kenbunshoku Haki could not give them a guaranteed result in dodging all the numerous projectiles circling around them.

"Aaaahhh! Moving around in circle isn't going to help guys!" Marisa struggle to keep up the spell by flying around.

"True! Either you can dodge them with luck or get trap by it eventually! Be careful Marisa!" Reimu yelled at her friend.

"Aokiji. Let's get closer to her. After we are in range, I will knock her out with my light speed kick." Kizaru look at Aokiji.

"Alright. We got one chance on this. Let's go!"

Both of the admiral move towards her while trying to dodge the attack. Aokiji will use his ice beam as well his ice partisan attack to destroy the magic projectiles on which he cannot block or dodge in time. As for Kizaru, he will calmly shoot his light beam attack from his right index finger and causes a chain of explosion upon hitting the magic projectiles.

"Kizaru-san! Aokiji-san! What are you doing! It's dangerous!" Reimu cried at them.

"That is suicide! Planning to go head on with Flandre danmaku!" Sakuya cried in shock.

"Idiot! What can you possibly do to get nearer to me! You will be bombard by my danmaku instead foolish one! Is this the fun you can give me!" Flandre gives her happy smile at the admirals.

However, they ignore what she said and continue to press forward.

"We are here." Said Aokiji as he stops a few meter from that Flandre girl.

"Waste no time then. We got one chance indeed. Make it prefect shall we?" Kizaru smile to himself.

"Hehehe!" Flandre giggle away to herself. "Time to put more of my wonderful danmaku into you! Go! Maze of love!" As she said that, more and more of her magic projectiles fly to the admirals.

Kizaru and Aokiji simply stand where they are as the projectiles get closer and closer by every second. There is no turning back now.

"Kiza…!" Before Reimu could yell out his name, another huge explosion occurs around the lobby.

This time, it is too powerful than before and send the girls flying back further from the admirals. Smoke and debris were created from the explosion. Slowly, silhouette figure of someone standing among the smoke could be seen from it. The smoke slowly disappears and there stand the two of the admirals without any hint of wound on them. As the girls look closer on them, their arms were raise in front of them with their palms showing to Flandre.

"What! My danmaku didn't do damage on them! Not fair! Not fair!" Cried Flandre unhappily.

"Just what happen? How they manage to block those danmaku attacks? Even we prove to be difficult sometimes unless I would to give a hell of Master Spark…" Marisa said.

"Not only that…They stop it just by using their….palms?" Reimu went confused.

"Kizaru…I thought we could blow the projectiles away but instead we have to block it. Don't you think it's your turn now?" Aokiji glance at him.

The next thing happen, Flandre got kick away to the floor so fast that it happens in split second. A huge crater got created from the impact which left uneven flooring around it.

"That must be Kizaru work again…Must be his light speed attack…"Reimu said.

"Uwaah! My lobby floor! Don't start destroying the whole mansion next Kizaru-san!" Exclaimed Remilia.

"But I'm more worry about Flandre milady. Is she going to be alright after from that attack?" Sakuya said with worry look in her.

"Huh?" Remilia look at her. "You think she can be defeated easily? Look at what her next trick is."

"What? What do you mean?"

Marisa and the others look at Flandre of what Remilia mean by her next trick. To their surprise, there are three Flandre side by side on the air. Kizaru and Aokiji too could not believe what they are looking at and wonder what kind of illusion they are seeing now.

"Just what happened? Did my kick somehow create her other self this time?" Kizaru wondered.

"Beats me. Maybe another trick of her?" Aokiji said.

"Tsk! What kind of human are you? Able to attack me without me knowing you coming. Able to strike me with the speed of light…Luckily I cast it this time! Let's go! Taboo! Four of a Kind!"

"Ah…but it's down to three Flandre-chan…" Sakuya called her out.

"Shut up Sakuya! I just want to say it out loud that's all! Just to make my danmaku dazzling! But now it's down to three, I am piss right now!" The three Flandre cried when something glowing around them.

"Taboo? Four of a Kind? Guess this going to be hectic one…" Aokiji said with uncomfortable feeling in him.

"Kizaru-san! Aokiji-san!" Sakuya called them out and they turn to look at her. "I can at least buy you some time as I can stop time. I don't know if I can stop all three of her but I can at least try. Ready?"

"Alright then. Aokiji, cover me as well if she cannot stop time in…time?" Kizaru give his usual grin at Aokiji.

"Really you…Fine. I'll do what I can then." He said when part of his arms cover in ice.

"Yay! Getting serious I see! Let's play! Here I go!" Flandre said happily and once again, random projectiles begin to shoot everywhere from Flandre herselves.

Immediately, Sakuya jump into action and use her ability to stop time from Flandre's danmaku heading to them. Unfortunely, Sakuya manage to stop only one of Flandre other self while the other two are creating the hell of those barrage attack.

"I'll stop the other one! Take this little sis!" Remilia yelled as she jumps over Sakuya. "Divine Spear! Spear the Gungnir!"

Glowing, bright scarlet light begin to form on her right hand. Unparalleled aura could be felt from her hand itself as it forms the shape of a large, scarlet energy spear. Finally, the process is complete and Remilia throw towards her little sister as hard she could. Instead of going to the other two Flandre, the spear collides with her barrage attack which causes another set of explosion around Flandre.

"You miss Remilia! How could you miss! Isn't Flandre your target?" Reimu shouted at her.

"Milady! That was dangerous! Now I have lost control of time on one of Flandre clone!" Sakuya cried as she back away from the explosion.

"Yeah I know. "Remilia look at Sakuya and back to Reimu. "But even I aim for her; I still hit her danmaku right? Make no difference. At least I clear the path for Kizaru-san. Why don't you help as well Reimu?" She smiles at Reimu.

"If that's the case! I'll start mine first! Magic Sign! Stardust Reverie!" Marisa cried and fly over towards Aokiji side.

The moment she said that, numerous, colorful, sparkling stars swirl around the lobby as well. There is no end to each side as the Stardust Reverie and Four of the Kind danmaku keep colliding to each other. Series of explosion generated randomly part of the lobby while some was like a domino effect to it.

"Che! Your danmaku is getting on my way Marisa! This is not beautiful at all!" Flandre said unhappily.

"Hehehe! That's my point Flandre-chan! You are too busy on focusing my danmaku until you forgot the others?" Marisa winks at her.

"Huh? Ah!" Before she could realize what it was, Reimu already finish casted her spell and conjure it at Flandre directly.

"Alright! My turn! Come forth! Divine Spirit! Fantasy Seal!"

Countless number of colorful energy balls begins to summon by Reimu and shoot towards Flandre. No matter how hard the three Flandre try to dodge it away, the energy balls is like a homing bullet that aims for the enemy without fail. Eventually, two of the Flandre clone were hit nonetheless and left only one. The last one appears from behind from one of her clone without any harm on her.

"Use her other self as a shield huh sis? Well, you lost anyway…"Remilia said as sudden, ray of light went pass her.

"It's not over…Ah!" Flandre said halfway when the ray of light shines to her side of her.

"Didn't I told you I will get you eventually? By the way, have you got hit by a light speed kick? Since you didn't get one just now?" Kizaru grin at her.

"Eekk!" Flandre went shocked as she could not do a thing to dodge it nor block it time.

Intense bright light send everyone to cover their eyes completely. Reimu and the others were expecting to hear a loud smack hit or something but instead, the light starts to disappear slowly. A loud thud on the floor could be hear instead as they look at what really happen, Kizaru were on the ground level along with Flandre carrying on his hand.

"Sigh…" Kizaru sigh. "I cannot possibly hit a little girl for this…Why can't I face a normal, decent opponent rather than a girl?"

"Kizaru-san…hehehe…" Reimu giggled "It cannot be help anyway. Most of the residents in Gensokyo are mostly girls who have unique power in them."

"Yeah! You have to get used to it eventually anyway ze!" Marisa smiled away happily.

"Oh well…that will prove to be difficult but…we won nevertheless for this one." Aokiji said.

"Uwaahhh….light…light…That was too bright…You won fair and square…" Flandre stuttered.

"Next time, always fight in team Flandre-chan." Kizaru put her down. "In battle, no one fight alone and teamwork is what you need in every battle. Don't rely too much on your power and go overconfident about this. Understand?"

"Ah…"Flandre went speechless for a moment. "OK! I understand! Next time! Can we have a one on one fight in a more fair way?"

"Certainly." He smiles.

That was the conclusion of the battle against that Flandre girl. As Aokiji and Kizaru gather together, they talk among themselves. They could not believe they had a hard time dealing with them even they are an admiral of the Marine HQ back in their world.

"This land we are in, Gensokyo, prove to be difficult to handle if we were to fight any of them…" Aokiji whisper to Kizaru.

"I hate to admit but yes…" Kizaru scratch his chin. "This is way different than any opponent we have faced before…Looks like it won't be an easy walk in the park after all…"

"Hey Kizaru-san! Aokiji-san! What cya doing there? Aren't we moving out already?" Reimu called out for them.

Without saying anything, they went to Reimu and the others. Step out of the mansion and bid farewell to the household of Scarlet Devil Mansion. Flandre call out Kizaru out and wave at him at the same time.

"Kizaru-san right?" She called him and Kizaru nod his head. "Please come again and play with me ok? Don't forget okay!"

"But of course Flandre-chan. See you later then." Kizaru wave back at her.

"Hey, hey, you serious about that Kizaru-san?" Marisa went close to him.

"I don't know." Kizaru shrug over this. "But I might come nonetheless. Firstly, we have to focus on the monster thing yes?"

"Yea…true enough…" Marisa looks up in the sky."

As the group approaches at the gate, Meiling open from the outside and bow to them. She bid them farewell and told Kizaru that she is hoping to see Kizaru again for their next meeting. They bid farewell to her while walking towards the bank of the Misty Lake.

"Come to think of it, Kizaru is becoming well known don't you think? Eventually the whole of Gensokyo will get to know him sooner or later." Reimu said.

"Who doesn't? Kizaru-san is a man of light of course! Amazing power and not only that, an outsider of this land ze!"

"Ah…I don't wish to become well-known about this. Aokiji and I just want to deal with this monster and go home that's all."

"I agree…Right now, I wonder if everything is doing alright back in our world…" Aokiji went concerned about this.

"I'm sure…everything will be alright. Have faith and nothing can go wrong!" Reimu smile to the admirals.

"Faith huh…" Aokiji thought to himself silently.

"Anyway!" Reimu said while stepping in front of the group. "So our next destination will be the Human Village yes? So far we heard rumors from Remilia that this thing appears near the village. So how about giving a try to go there?"

"Good one I guess. The day is still bright in here. We still have spare time so why not?" Kizaru said.

"I agree. So could you take us there Reimu?" Aokiji asked her.

"Of course! Well. After we cross this frozen lake…"Reimu look at the lake with disbelief look on her. "Ahem! Anyway, after we cross them, just follow me and we will be there in no time."

"I'm not going…" Answered Marisa with no interest in her tone.

"Huh? Marisa? Come again? What did you said?" Reimu went closer to her.

"Ah no!" She smiles suddenly. "I have something to do besides; I don't feel like going there anyway. So see ya later guys!"

As she said that, she mounts onto her broom and flies straight up to the sky as fast as she could manage.

"Hmm…? What was that about?" Kizaru asked Reimu.

"I'm not too sure either…I heard she doesn't show her face much in the human village. I don't know the detail why but it could be her private matter."

"If that's the case. We might as well just leave it be then. I don't like scooping people personal matter anyway…" Aokiji said.

"Agree…"Reimu give her worry look.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Human Village…<strong>

"Okay class!" Keine Kamishirasawa said as she smile over her students. "That's it for today! Don't forget to do your homework and hand it to me first thing in the morning class alright?"

"Yes Keine-sensei!" Her students yelled together.

"Oh! I'm glad to hear that! I hope my student won't undergo that treatment if any of you didn't do your homework. Understand?"

"Yes…sensei…" Most of the student gave their worry look on them.

With that, Keine went to the school gate and see these wonderful children went back home with their parents fetching them. Finally, the school is empty and it is time for her to go as well. What a long, tiring day for Keine as she thought to herself while walking back home. But first, she has something else to do and that is to collect her orders at one of the provision shop in the village.

"How peaceful this village is…As long I could keep that thing off from the village, everything will be just fine!" Said Keine happily.

"Ah! Good evening Keine-san!" Cried one of the villagers. "I see you have finished your teaching at the school already. Are you taking a stroll here as usual?"

"About that!" Cried the other villagers. "Since it is quite early before it start gets dusk…"

"Not really but I came here to collect a couple of things I ordered over there." Keine said as she point at the location.

"I see…If that's the case, we will not hold you off Keine-san. Have a nice day." Said the two villagers as they bow at Keine politely.

Keine too bow at them and proceed to the store. At last reach at its entrance, she gently slides the sliding door and went in after that.

"Welcome! Ah! Keine-san! Please come in!" The storekeeper cried happily.

"Hello there storekeeper and is my stuff already here? I'm sure you do yes?" Keine smile at the storekeeper.

"But of course ma'am! Anyway, here's the stuff you want. A satchel of fine salt as well as sugar and a box of medical kit for you. You will like to have a carrier for you?"

"Oh yes! About that box of medical kit, I hope I'm not causing you so much trouble to get it all the way from there since I'm very busy…"

"Not a problem Keine-san!" The shopkeeper interrupts her. "We are just lucky to get to the place that's all. Thanks to that girl who guide us inside that forest. Not a problem at all!"

"I see. She is kind girl indeed who guided you back there." Keine said and thought about Mokou for a brief moment.

Come to think about it, lately Mokou did not pay Keine a visit for quite sometime. Usually she would hang out with Keine or drink hot tea in Keine's house. Maybe she has something to do besides all these and Keine just forget about it. As Keine were digging the money inside her pocket, a loud commotion could be heard outside. Just what is going on outside thought Keine silently.

"Just what is going on outside…These villagers nowadays couldn't keep a moment of peace even for a minute." The shopkeeper said as she packs the items for Keine.

"Hmm…I'll be right back. I'm going to check that out." Keine said curiously as she step out of the store.

To her surprise, the villagers were panicking about something. Mumbling and whispering could be hear among them which Keine could not make it out what they say. Second later, a young man came out from the crowds and went straight to Keine.

"Keine-san! Please help me! My son! My son…"Said the man halfway as he trying to catch his breath.

"Calm down now. What really happen to now?" Keine said with her gentle voice.

"My son is going to be eaten by that monster! You got to help me please!"

The moment he said that, Keine knew just what he meant by that. She asks him where his son is and told her he is at the front entrance of the village. Without hesitation, she immediately proceeds to the place and hope nothing really happen to the boy. Reach at the place and true enough, there is a wounded young boy struggling to crawl away from the monster. As usual and what the rumors said, it is the black humanoid thing but somehow it looks different when she first encounter it. Before that thing could attack the boy for the last time, Keine spring into action and use her power to stop it.

"Take this! Spiritual Birth! First Pyramid!" She points her palm to the monster and the magic start to summon around her.

An energy aura could be felt around her and as soon the aura build up, blue phantasm bullet shoot out magically around Keine. The blue bullets make into a pyramid shape around her when it finally came to ultimate shape, it shoot out towards the monster without holding back.

"You think I will just stop there! Feel this one also!" Yelled Keine with such enthusiastic feeling to it.

As she said that, she shoots out a row of large, blue, energy ball towards the monster. Barrage after barrage, the danmaku constantly hit without any remorse as well as no way to escape at all. Follow by the barrage, an explosion occur at the monster and that was a successful one. But of course the young boy already got carried away to safety by the villagers.

"Kyaa! Keine-san sure is amazing! With just her magic and everything is done!" Some of the villagers yelled in excitement.

"Yaay! Beat that thing to pulp Keine-san!" The others villagers yelled at her.

"Hey hey…It's really nothing you see…" Keine said in embarrassment.

"I see there are no flaws in your skill Keine-san. It looks like my entire minion I sent all gone to waste…" A voice of a lady said somewhere here.

"Who is that! Show yourself now you!" Keine cried as she look around.

Among the smoke created by the explosion, a silhouette figure of someone is coming through the smoke. Finally, Keine got to see clearly who the person is and it is a lady wearing a black beautifully decorated dress, with black cape draped on her shoulder and a black cloak on her back. She seems to be a holding a long staff with a black, glowing orb at the tip of the staff. That must be magic staff thought Keine to herself. The strange thing is that Keine never felt this nervous before even she encounters a powerful opponent she fought against. Keine place her left hand right up to her chest and felt an uncontrollable beating of her heart.

"What is the matter Keine-san? Are you nervous? Or perhaps fear has taken in you and couldn't do a thing about it? That's wonderful really." The lady in black smiled cheerfully at Keine.

"Ah…What is this? How she knows my name?" Keine thought to herself. I can't seem to move an inch of my body…My breathing…I can't seem to control my breathing properly…Is this fear? No I…"

"Yes it is fear Keine-san." She said. "Darkness dwells inside of you even you didn't know it's in you at first. You cannot escape from the power of fear, the power of negativity but most of all, the power of darkness Keine-san. Just give up and turn to the darkness forever…Lonely, dark, eternal time you will spend yes…"

"Shut up! What rubbish you are talking about! You think I will whatsoever darkness takes over me like right now? I have more important thing to do and that is to protect the human of this village! Just don't come here just to tell me some old folktale story because I'm not interested at all! Begone from this land you crazy woman!"

"Crazy?" The lady grins at Keine. "What a sharp tongue you have there Keine-san. For a moment there I felt a spark of light in you and courage…What a waste. Just when I thought I could consume you just like that immortal girl…"

When Keine heard that, her first thought is Mokou but she could not believe what the lady said is true or plain false. But then again, what if Mokou really got into some kind of trouble since she did not pay Keine a visit all this time.

"What did you do to Mokou? Tell me you crazy woman! Or else you will suffer the ordeal I will deliver it to you!"

"How foolish…I'm the person who has the negativity power in me and ordeal you going to bring to me? Anyway, about that friend of yours, depend on her fate, she might live or died again and again from the cycle of death. Really a painful ordeal I'm sure!" The lady laughed after that.

"WHY YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Keine yelled in extreme tantrum feeling that send the whole area around her tremble viciously.

"Keine-san…I never seen her angry like this before…" Group of villagers said.

"How scary…Keine-san is…" The other group of villagers said

"My oh my…She is really angry I see…I will be in trouble if she will use her power of history to hide me instantly…Oh well! Better be safe than sorry and retreat from now." The lady walked away from here.

"Wait! Where you think you are going! We have a match to settle!" Said Keine angrily with all of her unparalleled energy forming around her.

"I have so many things to do and besides, shouldn't you be protecting the humans of that village? I could anytime obliterate it but due to your power to hide the existence of that village and your current state you are in, it will prove to be difficult for me at the moment. I shall take my leave then Keine-san…"

The moment she said that, Keine came to her senses and thought about the human she is protecting all this time. Protecting them is a number one priority for her and with that, Keine calm herself down.

"Oh yes Keine-san." Said the lady as she stops walking halfway. "I have a gift for you before I leave. Take this."

"Ah! Keine-san!" Someone among the group of villagers called out for her. "Behind you!"

Before Keine could react what she need to do, something sharp barely slice her side of the waist. The very second she got slice, she felt no pain but gradually, she start to feel an intense pain as if she got slice a hot blade ripping through her flesh and bone. Keine look at her wound and could not believe what she saw. Black, dark colored electric were emitted around her wound area. The moment she tried to touch it, the electric gives out its even more powerful shock to her hands. As if it is preventing her from touching the wound. As she looks up to the lady, she saw a black, slime steadily moving towards the lady. When that thing is by her foot, the lady held her hand to it when it got absorb like a strong vacuum.

"Ah! What did you…do to…me! Ah!" Keine said in extreme pain.

"Like I said, a gift to you Keine-san. Considering this an ordeal for you before you will yield to my darkness yes? Anyway, I hope to see you again later and see this village cover in sea of flames. Farewell!" The lady said as she gives her sweet smile at Keine.

Keine could not believe what she just heard. Keine could easily hide the existence of this black colored electric but due to the intense pain, she could not even recite a single word but to hear her yelling in agony of pain. Her vision start to get blurry and darken by every second. She fell to the ground flat as her mind succumb to the darkness. The villagers who were calling out for her eventually fade into nothingness. Even the sound of the chirping birds, the sound of the rustling grass and as well the sound of the wind blowing. Her mind eventually filled with darkness and not even the glimpse of light could reach out for her.

"Keine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Eientei…<strong>

"Princess! Princess! Where are you?" Cried Tewi Inaba, a youkai rabbit who wears a pink dress and has a pair of white, fluffy rabbit ears on her head.

She is the current leader of Earth rabbit which resides in this forest. Their job is manly on protecting any intruder who tries to harm the resident of Eientei. Especially one of their important one is the princess resides in Eientei. About Eientei, it is a huge mansion which located somewhere in this forest. If human being were to try to find this place, they can just forget about it as they can get lost no matter where they walk into. Since this place is called the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, it lives up to its name nonetheless. Back to Tewi, she is currently finding the princess to give her report about the situation in the forest. Calling after calling, still no answer and she decided to find her by looking room after room. After so many search, her work finally paid off and found the princess in the ward room of the mansion. Tewi realize the princess is sitting on a chair looking at the Immortal girl, Fujiwara No Mokou. The princess turn to look at who just slide open the door.

"Ah! Princess Kaguya! I have come to…" Tewi said in a loud voice of her when the princess interrupt her.

"Tewi. Lower down your voice. Can't you see we have a patient resting right now?" Kaguya said in her gentle voice.

"Umm…Forgive me for that princess but why? Why do you bother to look after that girl even both of are eternal rival…" Tewi said halfway and look at Mokou.

"Well…there's nothing wrong to look after her even we are enemies? Besides, I wish to ask her what really happen to her after she woke up from her sleep. I don't mind waiting thought."

"Ah…I don't know about that princess…" Tewi begin to scratch her head.

"Oh yes Tewi. Did you do what I told you?" How's the result?" Kaguya asked while glancing at the rabbit girl.

"Oh right! About that! Anyway, after gathering all the information from the other youkai rabbit I spoke to, they claimed they saw how this man look like."

"Yes about that…I heard some kind of commotion just now in this mansion but I couldn't care less. Besides, I was taking a rest back then."

"Hmm..." Tewi place her finger to her lips.

"Oh yes Tewi. You were saying about how the man look like?"

"Oh yeah!" Tewi cried when Kaguya told her to lower down her voice. "Anyway." Tewi start to whisper to her. "The other rabbits said this man wears a suit something like that moon rabbit Reisen. Instead, that man suit has stripes on it as well his pants. A strange looking piece of long coat draped over his shoulder as if he is wearing a cape?"

Tewi paused when she look at the princess, she is currently trying her hard to visualize how this man look like in her mind.

"Alright…More or less I know how he look like…Carry on Tewi…" Kaguya look hard at Tewi this time.

"As I was saying, wears a typical pair of leather shoes. Oh yeah, that man has a…what this outside world called…a katana on his right side of the waist?"

"A katana? I think you mentioning a type of sword which found in the Eastern country of that outside world. I heard it has a beautifully decorated handle and the blade is curved which is longer that the handle. Also, the blade is really nicely forged with such greatness in it. Sadly, it is just a melee weapon to begin with and require a close combat to dispatch your enemy unlike danmaku."

"A katana I see…I would like to see in details…"

"Well...you can see it up close from that half-phantom, half-human, Youmu Konpaku I believe? One of the swords she carries is a katana. Although I barely get to see her up close, I wonder if both of it a katana or what…"

"Oh…that girl huh…Oh well! One day I will get to see her alright!" Tewi smiled at the princess.

"Tewi. You are not done with how that man look. What about his facial look?"

"Ahaha…Princess really like to hear every detail of this person but sadly, none of the youkai rabbits I asked know how he look like. Sorry but that's all princess."

"That's all? That's kind of saddening to hear. Just when I could more or less guess how he look like. Now I left with all his attire but a faceless look on how he looks in my mind."

"Hahaha." Tewi laughed. "A faceless man I see. That's something!"

"Oh well…" Kaguya shrugged. "You are right about that…I should have asked Eirin right from the beginning. Instead of asking you to gather the information how he look like. How foolish of me."

"Princess. Don't say that…Wait…You mean you knew the very beginning that Eirin saw that man up close and yet you chose me to gather information about it?"

"Yeah!" She grin at Tewi. "Besides, Eirin was pretty busy back then when I tried to ask her countless time after I had my rest. Instead, I decided to ask you to gather the information on how he look like. But considering the time right now, I'm sure Eirin is pretty free. By the way, thanks for the help Tewi."

After hearing that, Tewi went gravely quiet about this matter and gave her unbelievable look on her. Silence broke down eventually and both stare at each other with no sign of feeling to each other. Out of the blue, Tewi burst out with anger as the aura of flame could be seen around her. That is the sign of her broke her limit of anger and Kaguya could not believe what she just see. One hell of a fight occur between Kaguya and Tewi but mostly Tewi do most of the fighting as Kaguya merely trying to defense herself. Without knowing the patient having a peaceful sleep, they just continue their fighting as if Mokou is invisible to them. A sound of a sliding door could be heard by two of them but who cares about that when in the middle of brawling match. Suddenly, a loud smack could be hear loudly across the hallway and the brawling finally cease. It turn out to be Eirin who gave a double punch on both of their head and there they lie on the floor with huge bump on their head.

"We have patient sleeping in this ward and do you two not know what is the meaning of peace here? How about I do a hell of a noise when you two were sleeping next time hmm?" Eirin said while she cross her arms and look down on them.

"Ah…sorry Eirin…I forgot about that…we are sorry…" Kaguya said as she gets up from the floor.

"Me too…" Tewi said.

"Don't apologies to me but to Mokou instead." Eirin said in her unhappy tone.

"It's alright Eirin…" Said Mokou when all of them look at her. "I just woke up anyway so it's alright…"

"Oh you awake. How you feel? Any better?" Eirin said as she begin to check on her.

"Never been better but the stinging feeling still linger in my chest. But I will be fine…" Mokou said as she starts to sit up right on the bed with the help of Eirin.

"Oh? Look who's awake? Apologies to you to someone like you? Where is my dignity for that…" Kaguya look away from Mokou.

"Huh? What are talking about Kaguya? Like I said, I just woke up and anything happen before that I don't know. But if you wish to apologies to me for beating me up to death, it will be no stupid." Mokou said.

"What! I didn't say something like that! Why you!" Kaguya yelled angrily.

"Oh? Wanna a fight? Fine with me! Bring it on then!" Mokou get off from her bed and ready herself.

"Enough!" Eirin stop both of them. "This is my mansion to start with. I won't permit to start a fight here no matter what. Besides, Mokou, you are still recovery from your wound and you need more rest. After you get better, I don't care what you did outside of your fighting."

"I'm perfectly fine Eirin! Just let me…ah!" Mokou said halfway when she drop to floor while holding her chest.

"Mokou!" Kaguya yelled for her.

"Told you. Here." Eirin said and carry Mokou back to the bed. "Get some rest like I said."

"Eh? Kaguya? Just now you call me out? Sound like you concern about me?" Mokou grin at her.

"Shut up! I said that without me knowing what was in my mind. Besides, what will happen if you were to die huh? All our fighting will be gone down to the drain don't you think?"

"Idiot…I'm an immortal just like you…You think I'm going to die from such pathetic death?"

"Whatever! I would be embarrassed from such death actually." Kaguya gave her smirk look to Mokou.

"You mocking me bitch? How about a…"

"Enough for the last time will you two?" Eirin said and both of them went silence.

"Oh yeah Eirin!" Tewi call her. "I'm sure you heard about it yes? That man told you about it yes?"

"Yes…about that monster and that lady in black…I hate to admit this but something bad going to happen again…Tewi!"

"Yes?" Tewi answered right away.

"I want you to tell your kind to tighten the defense of the forest to the fullest. I don't want any flaw to it. We might be dealing we never encounter before that's all…" Eirin said with her concern look.

"I understand Eirin! You can leave that to me! See you later then!" Tewi said and take her leave as soon she said that.

"Now. Mokou. Let me hear what really happen to you. Since you got attack by this lady in black. That what I was told by that man when you spoke to him as he carry you all the way here.

"Did I? I couldn't remember...Maybe I was semi-conscious back then but oh well! Anyway, I was…" Mokou said and start to explain what happened back then.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the forest near the Human Village…<strong>

"Ah…finally we reach the entrance of this forest…How pathetic can I be…So tired already…" Reimu said as she was catching her breath.

"Don't force yourself Reimu-san. Why don't we take a break?" Aokiji said.

"That's right. How about that tree over there?" Kizaru said while pointing at the tree.

With that, they approach to the tree and take a sit on the soft, grassy ground on them. At least it is cooling in here since the shade around the tree is fairly big.

"Talking about taking a rest like this, it will be great if we could do it on the cheery tree instead. Drinking a hot, delicious tea really soothes your soul to the fullest…" Remiu said as soft wind begin blow at their side gently.

"I couldn't agree more…Back then in our world, it is kind of hard to do that since we have too many works to do. Mainly keeping the peace of the world. Stopping pirates from causing havoc in the sea and many more else…" Aokiji said when he rests his head to the tree.

"Pirates? Who are these people? Are they that bad?" Reimu asked Aokiji.

"Think of them like criminal, outlaws of the sea…They are nothing but causing the trouble of the peace of our world. Ever since that day that infamous pirate was executed, every pirate was motivated by his words and start piracy as if it is like something great to do at first." Kizaru said.

"Ah…about this infamous pirate you mentioned…Who is this person…"

"Reimu-san." Aokiji interrupt her and walk into the forest. "I will go and scout ahead. You take a rest in a mean time…"

"Huh? If that's the case. I will go with you. Besides, I'm done with resting. Let's get moving shall we?"

Kizaru agree as well and the three of them begin to walk into the forest leading to the village. Strangely, it is quite peaceful in here. There seems to be no sign of animals in here. Not even the sound of any kind of animal making as well. Perhaps they got scare because of this monster we heard about? Nevertheless, they push themselves and just ignore about this strange moment they had.

"It is me or this place is awfully quiet…" Aokiji said to himself.

"If you ask me, I have no slightest idea. Usually we get to see beast, youkai roaming around this forest path…" Reimu paused and thought to herself.

"Count us lucky since there's nothing here. It looks like we going to have a moment of peace while going to the Human Village."

"I can't be so sure Aokiji-san. Maybe we might encounter them…"

"Them?" Aokiji look at her.

"Ah! Don't worry about that. I doubt they will appear in board daylight! Yeah!" Reimu smile at Aokiji.

Aokiji just shrug away without saying anything. Continue to this path, Kizaru suddenly stop walking while looking straight at the path ahead. He did not look left or right and just stood straight like a piece of log.

"You felt that Aokiji? We are not alone." Kizaru suddenly said to break the silence around them.

"Yeah…two of them to be precise…Behind that tree Kizaru."

"Huh?" Reimu said in confusion.

Before Reimu could have a chance to ask a question, Kizaru already shoot out his light beam attack from his finger at one of the trees. It went through perfectly fine when instantly; the hole caught fire and spread to the whole trunk in minutes.

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Fire!" Someone yelled behind that tree.

"What! Who goes there! Show yourself!" Reimu readies herself.

"Ouch! It's hot Wriggle! Get away from it!" A young girl voice could be heard from the trees.

The next thing they saw, two young girl dash out from behind the tree. They knew they have been spotted and time to run away from there. But sadly, Kizaru already block their path and he will usually bend slightly to look on them as they are like kids from Kizaru view.

"Excuse me girls. I have a question…" Kizaru said in his relax manner.

"Kyaa! Where did he come from? I thought…" The girl with the shorts yelled in shocked.

"I don't know what is going on! Let's run away!" The other girl with wings said.

Without waiting for what Kizaru wanted to say, those girls already make their escape from flying to the other side. Kizaru sigh over this but still maintaining his relax look.

"This really reminds me of back then when I want to ask a question…What a déjà vu indeed."

The moment he said that, Kizaru gives a side kick at those girls. Instead of going nearing to hit them, he instead shoots a beam of light from his leg. The beam went pass between those girls at the speed of light. Without their knowing, the girls just keep flying to the direction the beam went.

"Wriggle? Did you realize something just went pass us?"

"That is just your feeling Mystia!" Cried Wriggle while trying to focus on getting out of here. "No time to think about that and just escape from here. Never thought that shrine maiden is here as well!"

Second later, a large explosion occurs a few meters from the direction they are escaping. Strong wind was emitting second after the explosion and sends both of them back to where they Kizaru stand.

"Had fun flying away? Mind answering my question next?" Kizaru look at them lying on their back.

"Eek! Don't hurt us! We didn't mean to play prank on you!" The girl with wings said.

"Kizaru-san! Wait!" Reimu called out for him while walking to him. "I doubt they got a gut to hurt us anyway. But that's strange, why you two doing in board daylight? Care to explain?"

"About that! We were just strolling around this forest hoping to find that thing lurking here!"

"Yeah! Wriggle is right! We don't have any intention of such thing until we saw you three walking through this path. We got curious and watch you all."

"Oh really Mystia Lorelei? I wonder if I can trust those words but considering you are a Night Sparrow, aren't you going to do your usual stuff as always?" Reimu gave a piercing stare at that Mystia girl.

"Like I said, we have no intention of all this! We are here to find that thing after we heard it attack the villagers at the Human Village. But looks like we got ourselves nothing but bad luck…"

Both of them got up from the ground and begin to brush away the dust that got to their clothing. Aokiji look at them and his first thought is they are just kids but with such strange appearance on them. The one with shorts has this antennae that look like a bug. For the other one, it is obviously she has wings but a Night Sparrow mentioned by Reimu?

"Oh well! I see you know about that thing huh? Well, what do you know about it." Reimu asked them.

"You know about them as well Reimu?" Wriggle said and she nods her head. "Well nothing much. Only about the attack of the village. Pretty scary I heard but so far there is no death report."

"Bunbunmaru Newspaper I assume?" Reimu said and she nods her head. "I knew it…"

"Anyway, are you heading to the Human Village? I got a feeling something bad is going to happen. As for us, we want to keep out from this human affair. Bye Bye!" Mystia wave at us and fly away from here.

With that, they went to the opposite side of the forest and lost sight of them in that dense forest.

"Sigh…" Reimu sigh. "At least they didn't attack us. That's one good thing…"

"I don't know about that but it is good I guess." Aokiji said.

"Also Kizaru-san, try to maintain that power of yours a little? I don't mind you do that to that monster but a forest?" Reimu shake her head.

"Sorry about that. I guess I went too far but it sure felt good somehow for me." Kizaru grin at Reimu.

"I don't know about that. I more concern about our safety than feeling good. Anyway, let's get moving shall we?" Reimu said and she led the way once again.

Continue walking this path, they finally reach at the end of it. So far so good as they did not encounter any danger or they will waste needlessly energy. Just a few steps to the village said Reimu as she point at the village. Out of the blue, an explosion could be heard from the village. Without hesitation, the three of them run to the direction only to find a battle is happening here at the entrance of the village.

"What happen here? My goodness!" Shocked Reimu.

"Hmm? Is there someone over there?" Kizaru said as he lean forward to look carefully at what he sees.

"That's Keine! Anyway, we should head over to her fast! Follow me!"

Reimu seems to be in hurry and decided to fly towards to this Keine person. Aokiji and Kizaru did not mind that as they can see where she heading.

"Kiene!" Reimu suddenly yelled as she descends to the ground.

Upon reaching at the location, Aokiji and Kizaru saw Reimu holding up a lady to her laps while calling her out. From the look of it, that lady on Reimu's laps seems unconscious but at the same time in great pain.

"Keine! Are you alright! Keine! Wake up!"

"You must be that shrine maiden girl…" Said one of the villagers and approach to Reimu. "She got attack by that black monster. We couldn't a thing about that wound of her as well."

"Yes! If only we could do something about it but…we got no slightest clue how to…" Said the other one with its worry tone in it.

"Nevermind about that. Please help me carry her back to her house. Perhaps we can think of something after that." Reimu said anxiously.

Just before the villagers could carry her away, Kizaru stop them as he wanted to look at the wound area of that lady.

"Kizaru-san! We have no time for that! We have to take her to safety and…"

"Calm down Reimu-san." Kizaru interrupted her. "I know you are worry about her but let me do something that might relieve her pain just a bit…" He said when he squat besides the lady.

"What? What can you exactly do Kizaru?" Aokiji asked him.

"I don't know. But if I'm right about it, why not give it a try…" Kizaru said.

True about what Sengoku said about it. The wound he mentioned fit the description what he said. Black, dark colored electric emitted on the wound itself. Not only that, dark mist seems to be developing as well and this is not what he is expecting to see. If he remembers correctly, he once fought this thing and it seems to hate his light power. Perhaps he could do the same when he points the wound with his index finger. In an instant, shining, dazzling light shines from his fingertip that sends everyone from covering their eyes. Seeing it is done, Kizaru stop his light power and look closely at the wound again. To his surprise, the mist and electric is gone but black colored mark remains on her wound nonetheless. Also, that lady Keine, seems to have a relieve look on her after the whole light stuff Kizaru did.

"What was that? Light?" Whispered one of the villagers.

"Amazing…"

"That's done Reimu-san. I was right about it. Anyway, I'm sure you can touch the wound already but I can't seem to completely remove that black thing on her. You can bring her to her house now." Kizaru said calmly as he got up from his squatting position.

"…Right!" Answered Reimu seriously and with that, everyone help to carry Keine back to her house.

The villagers then take them to her house and put her to the bed. Without any delay, Reimu quickly bring a bucket of water to wipe the blood away from the wound. The whole process took quite long even with the help of some of the villagers but eventually it is done. Bandage around the wound all Reimu could do at the moment. She then approach to the two admirals while giving her worry look on her still.

"All I can do is bandage her wound but I can't do much. We need to seek a doctor if we want her to completely recover from her wound."

"I see…Do we have a doctor in this village Reimu-san?"

"I doubt so but we could get one in Eientei. It is located somewhere in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost."

"And where will that be?" Kizaru asked her.

"It is just a stone's throw distance from this village. Word of warning though, you might get lost if you enter the forest unprepared. Seek for a girl name Fujiwara No Mokou; she will guide you to Eientei if you ask her where it is. I'm sorry if I could not follow you but I have to look after her."

"Don't mind us. We are alright. Just look after her in the meantime." Aokiji said.

"Yes I will. Also, do come back fast as I don't know when the barrier will last long of this village."

"Barrier?" Kizaru asked her.

'Oh yes. This person is Keine Kamishirasawa. She is a Were-hakutaku, a half human, half beast you see. Right now she is in a human form but when there is full moon, she will turn into a half-beast you could say."

"Uh huh…" Aokiji and Kizaru said in disbelief.

"I'm not joking! Anyway! As for the barrier, she is able to hide the history of this village to prevent any youkai from attacking. As for that, I fear that thing will attack sooner or later and I can't possibility defense this village that long."

"Alright…It looks like time is very important here." Aokiji said.

"Any delay will be the downfall of this village…Fear not Reimu-san, we will bring this Eirin person you spoke ok." Kizaru smile at her.

"Ah! Thank you for that Aokiji-san. Kizaru-san. Good luck then." Reimu said and bow at them.

Kizaru and Aokiji then step out from the house as it is time to head to this forest. When they are at the doorsteps, they were surprise to see a crowd of villagers were gathering outside of the house. They have this worry, sad look on them when a little girl among the group approaches towards the admirals.

"Is Keine-san okay? Is she okay? I'm so worry..." The girl said as she starts to cry bit by bit.

"Don't worry." Aokiji pat her head. "She is alright. We are going to get a doctor for your Keine-san. Please wait for us then."

"Aokiji-san?" Reimu said as she steps from the house. "Woah! I never thought the villagers are still gathering here…"

"Hey you two! You better bring a doctor or else we will never forgive you!" One of the villagers yelled angrily.

"Yeah! I feel kind of fishy for someone who we never seen before! I wonder if they are that monster we saw that disguise into a human!" The other one said.

"Everyone!" Reimu said as she steps in front of the two admirals. "They are with me and I trust them to the fullest! They are not what you think they are! Please have faith in them as they will bring the doctor! They will bring hope I'm sure!"

The moment Reimu said that, the villagers broke into silent. Aokiji and Kizaru said nothing and bid farewell to Reimu. Both of them walk pass the crowd without giving a look on them. Upon at the entrance, they set their eyes at the forest and true enough, it is just nearby. Without knowing how many steps they have taken, they reach the entrance of the forest. Looking at the forest, indeed it is full of bamboo row after row lining up. Somehow, it grows in a diagonally manner.

"I believe we should find a person goes by a name of Fujiwara No Mokou?" Aokiji asked Kizaru just to be certain.

"That what she said but how we suppose to find her in this forest? Instinct?" Kizaru scratch his head.

"Nevermind about that. We could use our good sense of direction? Whatever it is, we should hurry as time is upon us."

"Agree." Kizaru said and both of them enter the forest.

Everywhere they go to; they will stumble upon the area where they first started. It is as if they are walking in circle no matter they walk in straight line or not. Indeed this forest really lives up to its name. From the look of it, they really must find this Mokou person but how should they do that. Looking around this flat land they are in, there is nothing but bamboo trees everywhere they look at. Then, Kizaru felt someone is watching him and true enough, there is someone standing at the opposite side of where Kizaru stands. At first look, Kizaru could not properly see until ray of light start to shine at the person itself. The person turns out to be a girl who has ankle-length light violet hair. Some part of her hair also is tied with red and white paper charms which Kizaru has no idea what that is for. As for her outfit, she wears a pair of white shirt with suspender, to hold her red long pants. The pants are randomly decorated with the same kind of paper charms just like from her hair. She just looks at Kizaru and both of them just stare at each other without moving an inch.

"Kizaru? What are you doing…hmm? Who's that?" Aokiji said as he saw the girl as well.

"I don't know…Could that be what we are looking for?" Kizaru wondered.

A minute later, the girl begins to flag her hand at them. From the look of it, she must be calling them out. With no any choice, they went to this girl hoping she could help them in finding this Eientei place. Stop an arm distance between them and the girl just smile at them. Nothing but silence broke between them and waited who will strike the first conversation. Finally, Kizaru decided to step up and ask her instead.

"…You must be this Fujiwara No Mokou person. If you are, could you take us to Eientei? I heard you guide people who wish to go to Eientei. Could you do that to us then?" Kizaru said.

She nods her head without saying anything and begins to walk at one of the direction of the forest. She once again flags her hand to the admirals and by guessing that will mean she wants them to follow her. Throughout the whole walking, no one strike a conversation even a short simple one. This is such an awkward silence to begin with. After countless steps, the admirals start to think when they are reaching. It is not like they are complaining about sore feet but rather worry how much time have they wasted. Then, the admirals saw something over in the distance. It looks like a mansion in the middle of nowhere. Somehow the mansion has this oriental architectural design to it. Just like one in Marineford but of course nothing can currently compare to the size of it. The girl point at the mansion and guessing from the look of it, this must be the place called Eientei. She bow slightly at the admirals and take her leave right away. The admirals were puzzled why she did not say a single word. Talking about being rude but then again maybe she did not like to talk to some stranger? Whatever it is, they proceed into the mansion ground. Step into it, this place feels like home just like when taking a break from their job. Drinking a cup of tea while watching the cherry tree quietly by yourself. They then stop at the entrance door into the mansion. Just when Aokiji was about to give a knock, the door suddenly swing open inward.

"Master Eirin! I will be leaving!"

Without looking to the front, the person who yelled got bump into Kizaru and drop to the floor. To their surprise, they did not see that person coming and look at the person. Kizaru and Aokiji eyes were widening a bit to see a girl who has a pair of rabbit ears on her head. They just look at each and went confuse just at looking at other.

"Ah…can I help you gentlemen? And also, mind picking me up?" The rabbit girl said.

"Oh…of course. Sorry about just now." Kizaru said and pick her up.

"Sorry for a sudden appearance miss but we came here to see a person name Eirin. Do you know this person by any chance?" Aokiji asked her.

"Eirin? You mean my Master Eirin Yagokoro? If you here to get a checkup, you are always welcome but I don't know if she is…" The rabbit girl said when she is in thought.

"Oh no. We are not here for checkup but rather want to ask her something. We believe she is a doctor and we want to ask her to checkup on a person you see." Kizaru said.

"I see…But usually people will personally see Master Eirin for the checkup. She doesn't usually go to the person personally. I'm sorry but could you bring this person to us instead?"

"It's…kind of complicated you see. This matter is a grave situation and time we must not waste miss." Aokiji said with his serious tone.

"But…I can't possibly…" The rabbit girl begins to stutter.

"Reisen? Why are you still here? Didn't I tell you go to the Human Village to sell the medicine?" Someone yelled across the hallway near the entrance.

"Ah! Master Eirin! I'm sorry but we seem to have a couple of guests. I was attaining to them…"

"Guests?" The person said while walking towards the entrance of the mansion.

Kizaru and Aokiji finally get to see the person up close and it is a lady all along. This person has a pair of dark grey eyes, long braided white hair down to her knee. Her outfit consists of a dress with two different colors to it. Half of it covered with red on the top while blue on the bottom and the other half is the other way around. Between these two colors, she has a pair of white sash wrap around her waist. She was crossing her arms and had this doubt look on her. Eventually she begin to smile slightly and bid the admirals welcome.

"Forgive me about my unfriendly manner just now but we seems to have a situation in here you see. So it is kind of difficult to judge whether friendly or someone suspicious. Anyway, my name is Eirin Yagokoro. A doctor of this place, Eientei. This rabbit girl you had conservation with is my apprentice, Reisen Udongein Inaba." She said.

"Oh…My name is Kizaru and this person here is Aokiji. About the situation, you mean that monster that were rampaging the Human Village?" Kizaru said.

"So you two knew about it?" She said in surprise.

"As a matter of fact, we fought this thing back then but that's not very important. Now, we have something to ask of you Eirin-san." Aokiji said.

"Something to ask me? That's unusual…But first thing first, please come in. Perhaps we can discuss more about this matter inside?" She said and invited them in.

The admirals could not turn down her offer and have to accept eventually. The rabbit girl along with Eirin guides them to one of the room. Slide open at one of it upon reaching and quickly take a seat on any chairs available to sit on.

"Now, what is it you wish to ask me gentlemen? I hope I can be some help."

Kizaru and Aokiji explain the situation that happened back then at the Human Village. More importantly, about Keine situation being gravely wounded. Eirin listen attentively to the gentlemen talking and came to understand what is going on outside of Bamboo Forest of the Lost. After the explanation, she gives a long sigh and looks sharp at the admirals.

"That Keine got injure by this monster I suppose? Even she got defeated by this thing huh. This thing is powerful than I did imagine it would be…" Eirin said.

"Master. What should we do then? Should we render our help or…" Reisen said.

"I'm not sure about that…Do you think this could be some sort of…trap?" Eirin asked Reisen.

"I don't know about that master…but if we waster time, the barrier around the Human Village will be gone as time pass by. That's where the humans will be vulnerable…" Reisen said with her uneasy tone in her.

"If you need protection to go to the village, use us as you see fit as we fought this thing before." Aokiji said.

"Oh yes about that. You said you fought it? That will be mean you two possessed magic power in you or perhaps…"

"Let's just say we have magic power for you to understand. Sooner or later we will show you the power if we encounter that monster." Kizaru said.

"Well…I don't know about that but look like I have faith in both of you. Judging from the situation that Keine need to stay at the village for the barrier to keep up, and her current state she is in, I guess I should pay her visit and see this wound for myself. Reisen!"

"Yes Master Eirin!" She answered loudly.

"Bring all the available medicine we have in here. I don't wish to go back and forth just to get the medicine if we have the wrong one. Now start packing Reisen!" Eirin said and immediately, the rabbit girl says no more and quickly prepares all the stuff.

"By the way gentlemen, I assume you got here by that Mokou girl yes?" Eirin asked them.

"You are not wrong Eirin-san."Aokiji replied while nodding his head. "Strangely she doesn't talk much or her personality is like that?"

"Well…Let's just say she don't usually talk much to strangers. Her job currently is to guide people who got lost in this forest. Not only bringing them to Eientei only you see. So next time if you got lost, try to seek her but usually, she will be there in matter of minutes so rest assure." Eirin smiled at them.

"Forest guide I suppose." Aokiji said and get up from the chair.

"Talking about Mokou…She just left this place a moment ago and yet she still has some strength to do the guiding job? Not that her wound is serious or what but still…"

"…Anyway, is there anything we can help of? Helping one other is best time now as…"

"As time is precious right Aokiji-san?" Eirin answered for Aokiji. "Don't worry about a thing. My apprentice will do all the stuff. We will go there as soon as we are done here."

"Alright…Forgive me for being rush but I felt worry you see. I just don't wish to see anymore people die…no more…" Aokiji paused.

Kizaru just look at him in silence and wonder what really happen to him. Usually he is not like this. Maybe something must have happened to him whom Kizaru did not know at all? Whatever it is, he would just ignore like usual.

"By the way gentlemen." Eirin called both of them. 'I've been wondering but that coat you draped over your shoulder. Does it act like a cape or something else entirely? Also the wording the back of the coat. What it says?" Eirin asked while looking hard at their coat.

"Let just say those who is a high ranking officer are permitted to wear this coat with the word "Justice" imprinted on the back of the coat. It a sign of they are the veteran and senior of all. That's how I put it Eirin-san." Aokiji said.

"But considering you ask that question, I'm sure you know about us right? Or perhaps you already saw someone like us wearing the same coat like this? Well?" Kizaru asked her with his relaxed look on him.

"Hoho…Looks like you see me through…True about that. I heard there are someone who came to this land who has a power of light and also someone who is able to use the power of ice. Pretty neat power I must say for an outsider. But I need to see it real close since a picture tells a thousand words don't you think?" Eirin smiled at them.

"I suppose so." Aokiji stare at her.

"But…" Eirin stare back at Aokiji. "Fear not! I'm neither an enemy nor an allied to you. Just curious that's all. Anyway, about why I asked, I've seen someone like you wearing that coat. He came to this place bringing that wounded Mokou on his back. What puzzled me is that Mokou said she fainted before telling him the direction to this place and still, he manage to reach this place despise any guide from that girl. "

"Hmm…someone like us…? Akainu?" Aokiji look at Kizaru.

"Highly doubt that but we never know…" Kizaru answered confidently.

"Oh yeah…this person holds a weapon and has this purple striped on his coat and pants. Memory a bit fuzzy to remember every detail." Eirin said while she starts packing her stuff as well.

"Purple striped? Could it be…?" Kizaru said when Reisen suddenly went between Eirin and the admirals.

"Master Eirin! Everyone! Preparation is done! Shall we get going then?" She said.

"Ah…Fine then. Wait for us at the entrance Reisen."

"Yes Master!" Reisen said and dash to the entrance with all the stuff she bring along.

Before Eirin could leave the room along with the admirals, someone suddenly went inside the room in a rush manner. The person turns out to be another rabbit girl but look like a kid from the admirals' eyes.

"Tewi? What are you doing here? I thought you are with Kaguya?" Eirin said.

"Huff…Huff…" The girl trying to catch her breath. "I'm going to ask you the same question too! Anyway, you got to come with me quick Eirin. Kaguya is not in this mansion."

"Okay…if that's the case she would usually wind up with that Mokou person and fight like usual."

"Precisely! But listen!" Tewi yelled anxiously. "I saw not one but two Mokou at the same time! It's unbelievably insane! They are having a triple threat match against each other as we speak!"

"What? Two Mokou?" Eirin went shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Human Village…<strong>

Over at the distant, burning smell and bright fiery light could be seen from here so clearly. Explosion and exploding light occur every second nonstop. It looks like the battle has begun to exterminate the human in that village.

"So what she said is true…Damn it! I hate this but I got to stop this no matter what. Time for a payback bitch…"

As the wind start to blow away the burning smells of this place, the area felt a little better of the fresh air. It is time to move out and render any help possible to that village.

"No more will I lose anyone today…Soru!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>  
>We'll Never Fight Alone! Onward Gensokyo!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 We'll Never Fight Alone!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner.

**Author's Pre-word: **Alright! Alright everyone! Chapter 5 is up and ready! Once more I took long as always...but I'm not going to say who cares anymore...I think...In this chapter, you might find something you never heard or simply heard before. But, I won't spoil it to you. (Duh!) Anyway, without keeping you readers long, have a pleasant reading and do leave a review. Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>  
>We'll Never Fight Alone! Onward Gensokyo!<p>

**Somewhere in the Celestial World…**

Resting her body against the tree while munching away the ripe, delicious peach is what Tenshi Hinanawi eats when she has nothing better to do. Eventually, the boredom start to get on her and she will usually scream to the top of her voice about this.

"Aaahhh! So boring! I want something fun to do just like that incident I did!" Tenshi yelled as she tosses herself from left to right.

"Eldest daughter?" Someone said.

"Ah?" Tenshi said and look who is the person is. "Oh…it's you Iku. What do you want…I'm not in a good mood…" Tenshi said in her unhappy tone.

"Oh? Not in a good mood I see…Well! You know what to do if you are this bored…" Iku said.

"Hmm? Hey!" Tenshi said as she got up quickly from the ground. "What was I thinking! I know what to do of course! Guess I'm gonna pay a visit at the surface again. Hope something fun is happening down there!"

"Sigh…" Iku sigh and place her left hand on her forehead, while shaking her head. "Just don't cause anymore trouble that will upset your family name eldest daughter."

"Don't worry! I won't do something like that!" Tenshi said when she starts to give her evil smile at Iku.

"I highly doubt that..." Iku said to herself.

"Hmm? Did you say something Iku? I think I didn't hear properly…" Tenshi said as she went closer to Iku.

"Nothing particular eldest daughter. Anyway!" Iku clear her throat. "A while ago, while I was reading the atmosphere on the surface, I felt an intense, evil aura down there. Something is happening down there as we speak…"

"Hmm…something tells me this ought to be great! I'm going to explore down there! Let's go Iku!"

"Ah! Eldest daughter! Are you really sure you want to go now! Eldest daughter! Wait!"

Tenshi did not bother to hear Iku anymore and quickly prepare to go to the surface. From the look of it, Iku going to have another hard time to look after her. She wonders if this evil aura she read it just now is really true or not. Whatever it is, she better investigate this situation but at the same time she has to look after eldest daughter safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost…<strong>

"I can't believe what Tewi said is true! But still, I must see it with my own eyes!" Eirin said.

"Whatever it is, like you said, the princess is currently in danger yes?" Aokiji said.

"Yes that's true. I doubt she can handle a two on one fight but then again…" Eirin paused.

"Let us make haste. The more we talk, the longer we going to find them." Kizaru said.

"Right! Anyway, follow me as I think I might know where the location they are fighting is."

With haste, the three of them run to find the princess whereabouts. Tewi and Reisen already make their move to scout the area and to pinpoint the exact location where they are. Later, Eirin stop at a rather large clearing of the forest. Looking around it, there seems to be small patches of fire everywhere burning still.

"Fire? Could this be done by the princess Eirin?" Aokiji asked.

"Not really. This was done by that immortal girl, Mokou. She is able to manipulate the power of fire. But I must say this clearing they did has gone overboard already. I'm sorry gentlemen. But could you help me on this? I don't think I can stop them with my power alone."

"Certainly. Besides, we don't see this whole forest catch in fire yes?" Aokiji said.

"Don't remind of that…Never mind about that! Let us hurry!" Eirin said and they continue to search for them.

They keep searching high and low when finally they could feel the area they came to somehow become warmer and warmer. True enough, there is fire everywhere and it is not small but rather big. The next thing they knew, explosion just occurs right in front of them. This sent Eirin to fly backward but luckily Kizaru caught her in time from falling hard to the ground.

"Kizaru-san!" Eirin was shocked.

"You alright?" Kizaru gives his relax grin at her. "We cannot possibly let the doctor get injure yes? Stand back will you Eirin-san?"

"Yeah. But I wonder where Reisen and Tewi are…" Eirin said as she looks around her.

Just as she said that, they saw the two rabbit girl running toward them and they seem to be panicky.

"Reisen! Tewi! What happen to you two? How's the situation by the way?"

"It's terrible Eirin! Destruction is everywhere and we cannot go near the princess!" Tewi said as she trying to catch her breath.

"So hot inside there! Like a freaking oven in there. Whatever it is, princess Kaguya is caught in a crossfire!" Reisen cried as she trying to catch her breath as well.

"This is bad…How we suppose to get to them then?" Eirin question herself.

"Kizaru. Let's go!" Aokiji said and Kizaru nod his head.

"Ah! Kizaru-san! Aokiji-san!" Eirin called them out but they just went straight to the area where the fighting took place.

From what the rabbit girls said, the place is like an oven and fire is spreading everywhere. Over in the middle, they saw the girl who guided them to the mansion but this time, there are two of them.

"AraAraAra…This place is indeed hot…Not only that, there are two of them?" Aokiji wondered.

"How we suppose to know which is which? Should we just watch?" Kizaru said.

"No. First thing first, we should save the princess. Which I know where she is." Aokiji said as he spring into action.

Kizaru too saw the princess and she must be that girl lying down near the two Mokou fighting together.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you take my kill away! Imposter!" Yelled one of the Mokou girls.

"Looks who talking. You are the imposter. Besides, she is my eternal rival so I should kill her instead! Not you fake!" The other one said.

"Why you!"

The moment she said that, both of them punch at each other and hit their fist together. Large, fiery explosion were caused from that result and send both of them knocking back pretty far. As for the princess, she still lying on the ground motionless when Aokiji grap her away to safety.

"Huh! Who goes there! Who just took that girl away!" Said one of Mokou girl.

"That's done. Here you go Eirin. Watch over her." Aokiji said and hand over the princess back to Eirin.

"Thank you Aokiji. You ice power sure come in handy to go inside which is really hot in there. Look like the princess is alright…" Eirin said while checking on her.

"We are not done yet. Now we need to find which of this Mokou girl the real one is." Kizaru said and look at them.

"It going to be difficult if they act exactly what they did. Their personality, their movement, practically everything…" Eirin said.

"Well…we will see about that…" Aokiji said and both of the admirals step closer to the Mokou girls.

"What! Who's this! Have they come to fight as well? Just when I had my hand full with this bitch!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth bitch! You are the one is the troublesome one. Just die with ya?"

"AraAraAra…" Aokiji take a step forward "I don't know what is going on here but whatever it is, I'm sure one of you is the fake one. Either one of you is the monster thing. So I won't hesitate to bring you two down just to find out."

"Oh? How scary this man is. Fine with me. I'll show you I'm the real one."

"Che! This is going be troublesome…I wonder how I'm going to convince I'm the real one…"

"Just die already." One of Mokou other self grin at other one. "Simple don't you think?"

"Whatever! I'm so going to beat every single one of you till I am the last one standing."

The moment she said that, her body start to burn ferociously with flame and even Aokiji who stand quite a distance from her could still feel the heat.

"AraAraAra…Remind me just like him. By the way Kizaru, do you want to join the fight with me?"

"No." Kizaru answered right away. "I'll pass. I think you can deal with them easily."

"If you say so." When Aokiji said that, some parts of his body turn to ice and the area around him start to freeze instantly.

"Oh wow! Power of ice I see. This going to be pretty interesting!" The other Mokou said when she smiles.

"Ah! Kizaru-san!" Eirin said while running towards him. "How's the situation? Ah! Two Mokou! So it's true after all…"

"See! I told you Eirin! But now, which one is the real one?" Tewi said and look hard at both of them.

"Eirin…"

"Ah! Princess! Are you alright?" Eirin said as she put her down. "Are you sure you can start walking already?"

"I'm fine. Took longer than I expected to heal my wound. Never thought I will be fighting two Mokou at the same time. Beat me to death alright…" She said.

"Princess!" Tewi went to her. "Just don't push yourself too much! Right now, I'm pretty sure that man can beat them real quick."

"Huh? Who?" The princess said as she saw the two men standing a few feet from her. "I never see them before…"

"Humph! Who will make the first move then? Unless we just look at each other like complete idiot?"

"Shut up you imposter! If that's the case I'll go first! Feel this! Immortal, Fire Bird! Flying Phoenix!"

Numerous fiery, fireball were conjure by one of the Mokou girl and was heading towards the other one. Not only was that, a flaming shapes of a phoenix conjure as well. Just in the nick of time, she manages to dodge it just before it could graze her badly.

"That was close one!" She said while jumping away to safety.

"Tsk! If I can't hit you then I go for that man! You are just in my way!"

"The magic is heading towards Aokiji and yet he just stands there watching it coming closer to him. Aokiji sigh over this and wonder to himself why this kind of thing remind him back then during the war. First that blue flame phoenix guy and now this red flame phoenix girl?

"What are you doing? Sitting duck like that!" The princess yelled at him.

Aokiji just ignore what she said and raise his right arm to the front. "Ice Block!"

Bluish, ice crystal start to cover his whole arm and it is so freezing cold that steam start to rise from it.

"Futile! I'll just increasing the size of the phoenix and see you burn in agony! Take this!" She said and spread her arms wide.

True what she said, the flaming phoenix increases in size and could engulf Aokiji up in no time. But that not going to happen to Aokiji as he going to counter it.

"Pheasant Beak!"

When he said that, a beam of bluish, crystal ice shoot from his arm and slowly make into a large shape of a solid ice of a pheasant. The pheasant flaps its ice wings and glide straight to collide with the flaming phoenix. Not to forget the fireball, it went for the pheasant as a new target and hit every part of it. Unfortunely, due to the freezing temperature and the hardness of it, it barely grazes it or just deflects from it. At last, fire and ice collide with such might and now is to see which one will win. No sign of each other power pushing one other but instead melt and evaporate from each other. Warm and cold steam start to create from it and blow randomly around them. One second they felt cool wind and another second they felt it warm. Eventually, the whole area cover with steam and the visibility from clear drop to zero.

"Uwaah! What power those two have! Never thought that man has the power of ice! Amazing!" The princess cried in amazement.

"There's no word I can't describe how impressive his power of ice can do. Glad to see it in full detail…" Eirin said in amazement as well.

"Cool…" Tewi and Reisen said together in awe.

Slowly, the steam begin to disappear and there the three fighters still standing unhurt. This is like a free for all fight and last person standing will be the wining. This is not the end when out of the blue; the other Mokou who barely dodge the attack gave her fire punch at her other self right in the ribcage area. A loud smack as well a sound of a broken bone could be heard loudly.

"GYAAA!" Yelled in pain as she got knockback quite a distance.

"Hahaha!" The one who gave a punch laughed away happily. "That's what you got when not paying attention! I feel great hearing that sound!"

"Weird…" Aokiji thought to himself. "How come she manages to punch that girl without her noticing it or she willing to get a hit? Not only that, I can pretty much dodge that without the help of my Haki. Then again…it depends on the person ability."

"Cough!" The one who got punch cough some blood. "Damn it! I knew I can dodge that but why am I slow all the sudden? She got my rib as well…"

"Slow?" Aokiji thought to himself again. "Is she really that fast? She knew she can dodge that as well? Something doesn't seem to add up…"

"Blame yourself for not paying attention. Still want to daydream when I'm still here imposter!"

"Damn you! I will deliver this thing right back at you!"

The moment she said that, her back start to emerge a pair of flaming wings that look like a phoenix wings. The next thing happen through Aokiji eyes, she already right in front her other self. Did she just dash towards or simply glide to her. Whatever it is, it happens to fast for Aokiji to observe properly. A loud smack could be heard next and she delivers a hard punch as a payback. Instead of being thrown back by the impact, her other self manage to grap hold her punching arm. Blood start to flow out from her mouth and look her opponent with her smile look on her.

"That felt good Mokou…Any more trick you got eh!" She said when she smiles even more.

Her other self went shocked and deliver another punch right on her cheek before jumping backward to safety. Break free from her finally but strangely, she was already panting for air. Aokiji observe closer and he could guess she is not panting for air but rather she look nervous and panicking over something.

"That hurt really…Broke several of my bone already…But I'm not done yet!"

"Tsk! Just what are you…I knew you are the imposter! Till now I've been waiting for you to use your danmaku and yet…you didn't! Clearly you are the one!" Her other self point at her.

"Danmaku…yes…" She gives her grin.

"Hmm? She sounds kind of weird or it is just me…" Aokiji wondered.

"I will show you what I capable of. Let test out this shall we?" She said and point her palm at Aokiji and her other self. "Hourai..."

"Damn! It can't be…!" Her other self went shocked.

"Fujiyama Volcano." She grin and punch the ground as hard she could.

Suddenly, a tremor could be felt around them. At one side of the ground, the land starts to rise slowly and crack at the time. The next thing happen, red, fiery explosion explode with such intensity to it. Flaming, hot debris and fragment that was caused by the explosion randomly scatter everywhere in the area. The explosion keeps going again and again until one have to dodge non-stop. Eventually, the blast went to Eirin and her group and they too have to dodge out of there.

"Ah! Take cover! We are in the range Eirin! Hot! Hot!" Tewi said while trying to dodge the debris carefully.

"This is getting dangerous! We should head to safe area!" Eirin said when Kaguya went towards Kizaru where he stands.

"Ah! Princess! That's dangerous! Come back!" Reisen yelled while waving her both arms to her.

But still, she did not listen to what Reisen say and still head for Kizaru. She safely stop beside him and were taken to surprise he did not move an inch to dodge the debris.

"Are you the other one sitting duck like that man as well? Or going to do something?" Kaguya look up at him since she is shorter than Kizaru.

"Like I said, I'll pass since he can handle it himself. Unless you wish to help him, I got nothing to say. Don't you think?" Kizaru smile at her.

"What…! Huh?" Kaguya said when a piece of flaming debris is heading directly towards Kizaru.

No matter how much Kaguya told him to watch for that incoming object, Kizaru would just stare at it. In a spilt second, it went pass him without any scratch or whatsoever on him. Kaguya eyes widen as she start to rub her eyes just what had happened.

"Just what happened? I swear I saw that thing went through you old man! What are you!"

"Ah…Are you really that noisy young lady? I'm still alright don't you think?" Kizaru smile at her once again.

"What did you say! I'm noisy! Eirin! Beat this guy up! I'm ordering you now!" Kaguya look at Eirin while pointing at Kizaru.

"Princess…I can't possibly do that since nothing can hurt him..." Eirin said as she waves her hand.

Minute pass, the explosion stop and everything came to cease. Patches of crater and fire were the aftermath of this attack and this is too much destruction for one day already. Even still, Aokiji and the other Mokou still standing to get ready for another round.

"Amazing! Still standing and persistent of you two. Oh well, I'm still gonna win no matter what..."

"Pretty overconfident girl we have here." Aokiji said. "We are still here and don't come saying you have won already. Beat us completely then you can say those words."

"Hehehe…Fine then. I will make sure all my talking is going to make you regret later on." The other Mokou grin evilly when a pair of flaming phoenix wing emerge from her back.

Once again, Aokiji body turn to ice and stare at her sharply. Out of the blue, something tells him of a possible strike from behind, but at the same time, a strike from the front. Next second, it is from the right side and suddenly from his left side. Strangely, this never happen to him before unless he completely did not focus to the max. Somehow, he going to take a risk and proceed to defence himself from the rear. He stands where he is when her spilt image of her appears in front of him. Trail of particle of fire could be seen from her back and there she is going to attack with her flaming punch.

"Sitting duck like usual? What is this?" The princess cried.

"Hmm? Did I just saw something…?" Kizaru said.

"Die now! Take this!" She said and came her punch towards Aokiji chest.

"…Humph…Futile. You think I didn't see that?"

When he said that , Aokiji quickly turn behind and there another split image of her attacking him. He knew he was right about it and quickly grap her flaming punch with his right hand. The moment it came to contact, Aokiji hand rapidly covered in ice in matter of second. With that, the flame got extinguished immediately as it starts to spread her whole arm next. She has this shock look on her as if she could not believe what had just happen. Without any moment to spare, Aokiji use his left hand and deliver an ice, solid punch right in her face. It came too fast for her to dodge it in time and smack; her face got hit by the freezing cold attack. That is not going to stop her from getting more hit when she engulfs herself with fire around her. This sent Aokiji to jump back to safety and held his hand at her.

"I'm not done yet. Ice block! Partisan!"

Four partisan shaped of an ice slowly materialize around him and hurl towards her immediately after the process of materialization. Even her fire still engulf around her, somehow it is not that intense like usual. The partisan went through her even she have the fire aura around her. Still stuck on her, it did not melt from the fire but instead her fire slowly burn down from the freezing pain she felt.

"Mirage. You can't fool me with that. You think I'm going to fall such trick?" Aokiji went closer to her.

"Cough! Ah!" She spurt blood from her mouth. "Tsk…he got me real good…That...Haki of him…I thought I give real good to confuse him…"

"What? You knew…" Aokiji said halfway and realise a small trace of black smoke rising from her wound.

It could not be from the fire but something else entirely. With all her strange behaviour Aokiji been observing and her sudden saying to know about Haki, Aokiji is positive she is the fake. She must be the monster thing thought Aokiji himself.

"Look like my charade is over…As always…the admirals from the Marine HQ never cease to amaze me…" She said as she slowly pulls out the partisan out from her body.

The moment she pulls all four of it, not only blood starts to flow out from the wound but also a trace of black smoke rise from it. She then places her left hand right to her face when her surrounding area turns dark. Eventually, the spot she is in fill with nothing but darkness around it. Later, the darkness around the area starts to die out and return to normal. The next thing they saw is not the Mokou person but a lady dress in black dress.

"What the…Is she…the monster we been hearing lately…" Eirin said.

"Ah! It's you! I remember you attacked me back there you! Who are you?" Mokou yelled at her angrily.

"Who am I? True I didn't introduce myself…My name is Lamia, who once watches the balance between darkness and light since the time of ancient. My people were watcher of these two powers and to make sure none of them go out of balance. Until all of existence cause an upset to it. Destruction, lustration, greediness, suffering and anything that got to do with the entire negativity in them cause everything to upset it. It's really sad to see such thing and I wish for one thing. I wish to end everything and start all over again. I will deliver darkness in all of the existence and engulf the entire universe in darkness once more. Making the end of all such struggle, hardship and grant everyone to live in peace."

Darkness…once more?" Kaguya wondered.

"That's crazy!" Mokou yelled angrily at her. "You mean to tell us you wish to kill innocent people as well! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Yes. What you said is true but aren't these people you mentioned is suffering? They may be innocent bystander but they got involve by all the negativity. I wish to end everything and grant them an eternal, slumber where they will rest in peace. Free from everything. Isn't it beautiful?"

"You got a weird taste Lamia." Eirin said. "I wouldn't want to spend for all eternity in darkness. We may be suffering which we do not see it now but that doesn't mean we going to give up from that."

"That's right!" Tewi continue for Eirin. "We have to be firm from such thing and even there are people causing such negativity, they can change the way they think. It is not like no one can change into a new leaf. We can guide them into the correct path!"

"Futile!" Lamia cried and points her finger at everyone. "It's hopeless once they have been astray into the wrong path. I've seen it and did it before but no…so…don't come saying you can change people into a correct path."

"Whatever it is, you are a dangerous one… As for that, we have to stop you no matter what." Eirin said.

"Try it if you can Lunarian. My goal will never stop no matter how much you struggle to stop me. Before you knew it, I shall engulf all of you in darkness."

"Whatever! I'm sick and tired of hearing from a crazy woman like you! I'll just end your meaningless existence right here! Right now! I'll deal the final blow! Take this! Hourai! Fujiyama Volcano!"

"Meaningless existence you said…?"

"Wait!" Aokiji yelled at Mokou.

She just ignores him and goes for the kill. She points her hand at Lamia when suddenly; Lamia was right in front of her Mokou in a blink of an eye.

"Still going to attack me Mokou-chan? I shall engulf you first and end your meaningless existence instead…"

"Damn it! How did you…!"

Before Mokou could complete her sentence, Lamia straightens all her right fingers and swiftly thrust into Mokou chest. Somehow Lamia mange to pierce through Mokou chest as if her body is make out of paper. Scream in agony that send everyone ear to ring just from her screaming.

"HAHAHA!" She laughed madly. "I know you cannot die from this but the darkness will consume you Mokou-chan. Let the darkness consume you and rest for all eternity. No more suffering…"

"No…more suffering?" Mokou stutter in pain. "Ah…You…have no idea how much I have suffer…You'll never understand it how much I have endure! Don't come saying I will yield from your darkness! You idiot, crazy woman!"

As she said that, she kicks Lamia's face as hard she could which let everyone hear a couple of bones crack. Mokou break free from her but sent her fly backward pretty far. Just she was about to land hard to the ground, Kizaru manage to catch her from falling.

"Ah…thank you…whoever you are…" Mokou smiles as Kizaru put her down.

"Che! My face…! You will pay Mokou-chan…!"

"Hey…Don't forget about me woman. I think your plan is something I must put an end to it…" Aokiji said and he is behind her.

"Ah! How come you behind…?" She turns around to look at him and was surprise for him to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Before she could do anything, Aokiji already make his move and gave a hug on her with his body covered with ice. She went immobilize from the freezing cold hug from Aokiji himself.

"Ice Time…" As he said that, her body slowly turn to ice from bottom to her head.

"Darn it! How foolish of me! Just when I'm nearing to my goal! Let…!

Before she could say her last word, the ice spread to her mouth and froze it from talking. Slowly, her entire body turned into solid ice just like an ice statue.

"Overconfident won't get you nowhere you monster…Kizaru, you mind doing the honour?"

Without asking what must be done, Kizaru gives his light speed kick and upon hitting, everything scatters into pieces. The fragment of ice eventually disappears or simply just evaporates into thin air.

"That's done. She is too dangerous to be kept." Kizaru said.

"Yeah…I never thought that she could copy herself into other person. This is going to be troublesome in the future."

"Not only that. The power as well. Think about that Aokiji."

With that, the rest of the group gather at the admirals and were amaze how powerful they are.

"Amazing…Someone like you to defeat her so easily…That's done I guess…" Mokou said.

"I'm not sure about that. Got a feeling this is not over yet." Aokiji said.

"Whatever it is, are you going to be alright? That hole in your heart area sure hurt." Kizaru smile at her.

"Oh this? Don't worry. She barely hit my heart but I will be fine. Besides, I'm an immortal so I cannot die even from this. By the way, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Fujiwara No Mokou. I thank you for helping me out to fight that woman. I didn't know if I could win actually."

"So you are Mokou girl Eirin-san mentioned. Glad to meet you Mokou-san." Kizaru said.

"Yes. Anyway, my name is Aokiji and this is Kizaru. We are here to ask Eirin-san for help you see. But looks like we came here to render our help to Eirin-san instead."

"I apologise for the side track but I thank you for helping us gentlemen. From the look of it, the fire is still here so Tewi, could you and your followers put out the fire just like last time?"

"Again I see huh? I see no problem with that! I will do it fear not!" She said while saluting at Eirin.

"Wait!" Mokou called us. "Aokiji, you mentioned about asking Eirin for help. What kind of help actually?"

"Mokou." Eirin said and she looks at her. "Don't be surprise but these two gentlemen asked me to go to the Human Village for help you see. I'm afraid that Keine is gravely wounded from the assailant attack she got. The monster attack Keine back then so I here to check on her. Although I'm not sure what is it since these gentlemen said it's complicated?"

"What?" Mokou went shocked. "Keine is wounded? I didn't know…But anyway, I'm going to see her right away."

"Wait Mokou. Let's go together since we too are headed that way. Princess, would you like to come along?" She said.

"I don't mind. I just hope Mokou won't get in my way that's all." She smiled at her.

"What did you say? Want to settle our previous score right here!" Mokou said and ready herself.

"Oh goodness! Enough already you two. We have bigger thing to worry about! Put aside your rivalry and let us head to the Human Village. You, Mokou, you just recovering from your previous wound including now so don't put so much stress already. Understand?"

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll come for you later Kaguya. But now, Keine is in danger and she needs me right now. Anyway, can we get going already?"

"Alright. Reisen. Get ready the stuff and let's get going. Tewi, you know what to do."

With that, both of them acknowledge and went to do their respective role. Now that is done, time to head back to the Human Village. Hopefully, the admirals are not too late before anything happen down there. They hope Reimu and the villagers are doing alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Human Village…<strong>

"Aokiji-san…Kizaru-san…Where are you are…Keine is…" Reimu said as she wipes Keine sweat away.

Right now, her condition is getting bad to worse and her painful ordeal is back again. Kizaru light power he did is only temporary. If only Reimu could do something to ease her pain, she would have done it from just now. She does not want her to die from this. Then, Reimu snap away from such thinking and shake her head violently.

"Got to think positive! I must have faith they will be here fast…"

Suddenly, she heard a loud explosion somewhere outside Keine's house. Of course any person will be curious to know what that was about. Reimu step out from the house only to see a bright, fiery red light at the other side of the village. From the look of it, it is coming from the entrance of the village.

"This is bad! Don't tell me the barrier is already weakening….Keine…" She said.

Reimu went back inside and give her final look at Keine. She is suffering as always and wonders if she is trying her hard to keep the barrier up. This is no time to waste though Reimu quietly. She gets ready her gohei while holding Keine hand up.

"Keine. If you can hear me. Please hang in there. I will definitely protect the village in your stead. Don't give up then!" Reimu let go of her hand and dash out to see the situation of the village.

Fly over to it, she gets the clear view of it just what had really happened. To her surprise, it is some kind of humanoid black creature attacking the humans. Seeing the human trying to run for their lives, the creature give chase but unable to due to the barrier create by Keine herself. As Reimu look closely, part of the villager houses were exposed and left unprotected by the barrier. That gives the reason why those creatures able to lay a hand on the humans. Descend down to the ground, Reimu readies a number of paper charms. She hurls as swift and powerful she can towards the monster.

"Have a taste of this evil being! Amulet, Youkai Repelling Charm!" She yelled.

The paper charms got stuck on the creature itself and they have no idea what hit them. Next thing happen, an explosion occur on them and what left of them is nothing but the air itself. Reimu land safely on the ground when the villagers came running to her.

"Shrine Maiden! That monster has come to attack the village!" Cried one of the villagers.

"That's right! What should we do?" The other one said while panicky.

"Don't panic everyone! That's what these monsters want! Anyway, go back to the village and stay inside the barrier. You'll be safe till help arrive!"

"Help but who…" Question one of the villagers.

"Just do it! Go!" Reimu yelled at them and finally they do what they were told.

To be honest, Reimu just said it without thinking. She wonder if help will come soon or worse, not at all. Whatever it is, she must hold out the attack as best she can.

"Damn it, if only Marisa is here fighting with me. This will be piece of cake…No! I cannot rely on other people strength too much. I must muster my own strength and steadfast!"

Later, another horde of enemy came and this time it looks like a black creature which walk on four legs. Somehow it looks like a wolf or something else since she could not make out the proper shape of it. Then, the creature came attacking Reimu from different direction as if they trying to flank her. That would not work on her as she starts to fly up in the air. Throw another set of paper charm towards them, series of explosion explode upon impact. That would at least kill half of them and once again she does the move again and again until none left. Looking everything is done, another horde of monster attack and this is like going forever.

"What the! Dark humanoid creature with full body armour on them. Just what is this!"

Even with all those heavy armour those creatures wear on them, their strike is swift and precise with their blades. But that is not going to stop Reimu from dodging it since she can dodge it pretty fast. With all her dodging, there is no time to recite even a single word to summon her spell on these creatures. All she did is dodging, duck and dodging again until her legs give away from it. Suddenly one of the creature strike hard at Reimu but lucky for her, she just in time to held her gohei in a horizontal position and summon an energy shield to block the attack. Paper charms she threw around her start to create a wall of shield and this could give her time to catch her breath.

"Che! Can't believe they got me real good. Can't even recite a spell either. I don't think I can hold out any longer if this keeps going on…" Reimu thought to herself.

"Had enough shrine maiden girl?" Someone said.

The creature make way for the person who said that and it turn out to be a lady dress in black dress. She smiles at Reimu while giving her evil look at her.

"What is it you want with these villagers whoever you are! Go back where you came from!" Reimu yelled at her while still maintaining the shield around her.

"I can't possibly do that shrine maiden. I have yet to accomplish my goal which I won't tell you of course. Resistance is futile my dear shrine maiden. Just give up and submit to my will." She smiles away.

"You fool! That won't happen to me as long I'm standing here!"

"Oh my…how sad…just when I want to give you a chance to escape from such ordeal…Off with you…"

"Really? Shouldn't I say that? Thanks for your time as I 've met the requirement to do it." Reimu smile at her.

"What…?"

In a second, the energy wall suddenly expands itself and sends the enemies throw about everywhere. Paper charms were sent flying and exploded upon hitting the creature or simply detonate itself in mid-air. With this, Reimu shut her eyes while raising her left arm up to the sky while her right place to her chest area. She begins to hover up to the air when numerous, colourful energy orbs begin to conjure around her.

"You will regret taking me on! Now! Spirit Sign, Fantasy Seal Circle!" Reimu yelled and spread her arms wide while maintaining to hover in mid-air.

The orbs begin to swirl around her while shooting a number of laser bullets towards her enemies. Some got hit and turn to dust while others tried to dodge it but fail nonetheless. At least one or two of the creature attack Reimu but her orbs protects her from getting a hit. Which that, the creature got knockback by it and die afterward by the laser bullet. It is like she is invincible inside that orbs of hers. Finally, the orbs begin to expand the shape and immediately shoot any of the enemies who still standing. The creatures were done for except the lady in black. She has this shield around her and that is usual for someone like a magician to have that kind of defensive magic.

"Tsk! Such irritating spell she has there. Nothing can touch her due to the orbs. Time to blast away that magic of hers.

"Had enough! Unless you want one more time! I got all day!" Reimu drop to the ground and once again do her spell again.

The lady in black able to block the laser bullets but not the last attack of hers. She grin with such evil in them while raising her staff up in the air and point towards Reimu. The staff begins to glow with such dark aura and light to it. Reimu attack still going on and finally, shoot out the colourful orbs towards her.

"This will be your end! Die in despair!" Reimu yelled at her as she drops to the ground.

"Humph! Foolish one…Come forth. Chaotic Time, Ultimate Void!"

As she said that, the area around her starts to engulf in darkness and the air start to crack like a glass. Then, a number of electric, dark, white colour beams shoot out crack glass and went to collide with Reimu orbs. When it hit each other, Reimu spell did not last a single second and were destroy without putting a fight. The beam now head directly to Reimu and she need to either dodge that or set up a defensive barrier. Unfortunely, her legs give way again from her pervious movement of dodging and got to defend all her might. Summon her shield just in time but the impact is so powerful it could knock her back anytime now.

"Aaahhh! This is way powerful than Master Spark when I tried to block it! This is way beyond what I expected!" Reimu cried as she struggle to keep up the shield.

But even with all her effort to block that, the beams eventually get through and break her defensive shield. The energy shield shatters into pieces and the beams send Reimu knocking back pretty far. Land hard to the ground while spurting blood from her mouth.

"Aaahhh…Got to…stand…Can't lose right…now…" Reimu said in pain while struggling to get up.

"Don't bother getting up Reimu-chan. Like I said, submit to my will only…" She came over to Reimu and look down with her evil look on her.

Reimu could care less what she said and hurl a couple of paper charm at the lady. Explode right in her face and as the smoke clear away, she look unharmed and brush away the dirt on her shoulder.

"You choose death I see. But I prefer to torture my enemy than death." The lady held her hand to Reimu while moving closer to her.

Reimu could not barely speak and but to hear her groaning in pain. Even her body would not response to what she wants anymore. Is this the end? Not yet she thought but then again. Suddenly, something catches the lady attention and quickly jumps back from something.

"Darn it! Miss that. Looks like she knew my coming huh? Stupid witch." Someone said from behind Reimu.

Reimu had no idea what happened and whose voice was that. When she looks behind her, she saw a figure of a tall man standing. At first his figure is too dark to see since he cover the sunlight but as he start to move away from it, Reimu finally get to his him clearer. He seems to be holding some sort of a blade that look nearly like Youmu Konpaku one but has different overall design. Also, he wears a coat draped over his shoulder just like Kizaru-san and Aokiji-san. The man looks down on Reimu and smile at her after that.

"You alright there shrine maiden? You should be thankful I help you just in time."

"Ah! Thank you for saving me but who are you…" Reimu said when she got interrupted by the man.

"Sorry! Later we talk young lady. Got to deal with that woman over that. Be right back." He said and went closer to the lady in black.

"Oh? If isn't you who lost his entire men due to my massacre. Come for revenge?"

"Shut up woman! You will pay for taking those men life. I shall deliver justice to your pitiful soul! Be prepare!" The man said when he readies himself with his blade.

"Hahaha!" She laughed away happily. "Never learn I see. What can you possibly do with that boring weapon of yours? Slice me till nothing left on me?"

"You want that? I don't mind doing it on you! Soru!"

When the man said that, he disappears from Reimu view when he reappears a few meters away from the lady. Just how he can do that in mere second Reimu thought to herself. That man is strong just by looking at him.

"Useless…" She held her hand and stops the man blade attack from reaching her.

She shoots out the same beam to the man whom Reimu got hit but much smaller from her palm. Once again, he disappears from Reimu eyes.

"Geppou!" The man yelled and there he is on top of the air.

"Oh my goodness! How he manage to get up there!" Reimu cried in shock.

The man dive down and the moment he land on the ground, he slash the lady but barley hit her. As expected for someone who somehow able to dodge fast despise being a magician. Then, she points her staff at him and this shock Reimu as she knows what comes next.

"Enough game already. Let's end this. Go! Chaotic Time! Ultimate Void!" As she said that, the beam Reimu got hit went towards the man.

"Humph! Again with your same trick. Shouldn't you been doing something Yukari-san?" The man said.

"What? Did he mention Yukari name?" Reimu said.

The beam went closer to the man when it did not go pass him but instead it went through a black gap in front of him. Reimu could already guess who is behind that. After the beam attack, she saw someone familiar emerging out from the gap.

"Oh? If it isn't Reimu Hakurei. You look like you got beat up pretty bad. You alright?" She said while holding a pair of beautifully designed paper fan right to her mouth area.

"I take her to lightly…Mistake on my part…" Reimu said and manage to get back on her feet.

"Oh my! If it isn't the Mistress of Boundaries, Yukari Yakumo. Finally I get to see you up close. What took you so long Yukari-san?" The lady smiled at her.

"As usual, taking a nap until I heard disturbing news happening in Gensokyo. I took my time to investigate until I met this man and listened to his full story just what's going on. Whoever you are, you have cause quite a ruckus aren't you?" Yukari said when she steps out from the gap she made.

"My, my…such a word coming out from you yourself. I consider this an art rather than such brute force like you all will do. Such a beautiful sight to see don't you think Yukari-san?" The lady gives her evil smile at her.

"Whatever it is. You sure have a weird taste indeed. Aren't you going to run along now? Unless you still want to continue with your so call art thing?" Yukari said when she grins at the lady.

"Me? Run now? How silly…Seeing that you are here Yukari-san. How about we have a match? I wish to test how strong you are. Is that alright with you?" The lady said when she covers her mouth with her left hand when she giggles away.

"I see…You wish to see how strong I am? I hope you won't regret it…Everyone. You might want to stand back as this might get chaotic. I will deal with her personally"

"If that's what you want Yukari-san." The man said and move back to Reimu.

**BGM: Night Falls ~ Evening Star ("Danmaq" Remix Version)**

"Now, shall we get starting already?" Yukari said.

"How impatient…If that's the case, I will start first."

When she said that, she points her right palm to Yukari. Then, she shoots out a black, electric beam towards her from her palm. Instant of traveling in a straight line, the beam went in a random direction but slowly coming closer to hit Yukari.

"Trying to confuse me or just wasting my time?" Yukari said as she cast a magic shield.

Just when it is about to hit her shield, the beam suddenly change its course and went to her side. It all happen so fast and in a blink of an eye, an explosion occurs right at Yukari location. Reimu and the man were shocked to see that happen and wonder if she is alright. As the smoke clear away, she is not at her where she stands. Second later, a gap magically zip opens in the air where she stands. She emerges out from it smiling away happily without any injuring on her.

"That was a close one. Never thought that will happen."

"What a troublesome power she has…Prove to be difficult alright…" The lady said and fire more beam at Yukari.

This time the beam travel in a zip zap manner but still heading towards Yukari. Yukari just shake her head and cast a few numbers of gaps around her. Even all the confusing pattern the beam give, it still went for her but head straight for the gap and went through it. The next thing happen, an explosion occur at the lady.

"What just happen? This battle really makes me confusing…" The man said.

"Yukari must've create a gap from behind that lady and with that, she redirect the beams to her instead. But I doubt that will kill her…" Reimu said.

As the smoke clear away, the lady still stands there unhurt as if the beams barely hit her. But when one looks carefully, she already cast an invisible defensive barrier around her right from the beginning.

"Impressive Yukari-san. As always your power to create boundary is something…But it's not over yet…Come forth! My servants!"

She raise her staff high up in the air when suddenly, something emerge from the ground from behind her. As the earth and debris clear away, dozens of tall, stone creature stood before the lady when its pairs of red, luminous eyes look at Yukari.

"What the heck is that?" Reimu said in shocked.

"That will be my first time seeing something like that…What a huge monster." The man said.

"Hmm…A stone golem I see. That's not going to stop me still." Yukari said

"This creature was once watcher of mankind. Keeping watch on them to guide them into a correct path but all of that goes to waste. Seeing them fill with all the negativity in their heart mankind has, these golems lost all hope and abandon their post as the watcher. With this, I take the opportunity to take control their existence. The darkness in them proves of that you see. I control their fate and I will deliver the pain they have suffered right back at you. "

"Mind you but I am a youkai not like those human…"

"But!" The lady interrupted Yukari. "I still consider everyone the same…Causing nothing but negative thing all over everything. You will not understand as you all didn't witness it right from the beginning…"

As she said that, the golem starts attacking Yukari. They may be slow but their power of destruction proves they are not to mess with. Punching and kicking at Yukari with all their might, the creature could not lay a hand on her. Eventually, one manages to punch at her but luckily; Yukari already knew that coming.

"Futile! I saw that coming! Border Sign, Quadruple Barrier!" Yukari cried when she held her arm to the incoming attack and cast several overlapping barrier to protect her from the punch.

As the punch hit the barrier, the impact is really tremendous that somehow even makes Yukari arm vibrates from it.

"What a strong attack from such lowly creature…Impressive…Time to use that then…" She grins.

All the sudden, the golem who punch Yukari got slice into pieces from something. With that, the other golems back away from her. Reimu and the man were surprise to see eight hands emerging out from the gap she made from behind her. Not only that, the hands is holding a katana each. Yukari right hand then went inside the gap she conjures and seems to be taking something out of it. As she takes it out, she hold a katana but it looks different that the other katana the hands are holding.

"What am I seeing now? Yukari is pretty scary when come to her power…" Reimu said with slight of fear in her tone.

"Remind me of him…but much more terrifying than him of course…" The man said.

"I think I will begin slicing everything up with this! Behold! Kusanagi no Tsurugi."

"What?" The lady went confuse.

"Don't tell me you don't know? Let me show you its power okay?" Yukari said when she raise the katana she holds high up in the air.

After that, she swiftly cut down with that weapon right to ground. Once again, a couple of golems this time got slice into pieces instantly. Even Yukari and the golem were far apart from each other, the katana she holds somehow manage to slice them up.

"What? Just with that weapon she's holding?" Reimu said in surprised.

"Whatever it is, it is not a normal katana. Must be something special…" The man said while looking hard at the weapon Yukari holds.

"Oh? Now I get it. That katana you hold is one of the legendary items back in the outside world. I never thought it actually exists. I suppose you steal it from there huh Yukari-san?"

"I'm just merely borrowing it just to defeat you. Anyway, enjoy the might of this weapon as you will surely regret taking me on now."

As Yukari said that, she gives a multiple slash with her weapon on the air. As usual, some of the golems were slice without them knowing just what is going on. Without any choice what to do, the golems attack Yukari but sadly, none of them could get close to Yukari as long she keep slashing her weapon. Reimu keep observing just what make the golems to slice into pieces. Then she felt a slight blow of wind brushes her cheek. Instead of just brushes normally, she felt a stinging feeling to it and finally she knew what that was.

"I get it! The wind somehow conjures from that katana Yukari holds. The wind must be acting like an invisible blade and slice its opponent. Just like slicing butter with a hot knife…"

"Tsk! Troublesome weapon you are holding there. There goes my servant…Time to end this…Chaotic Time! Ultimate Void!" The lady said as she starts preparing to do the spell.

"Ah! Yukari! Watch out! That is a rather powerful spell you should not mess with!" Reimu warn her.

"Oh? That will make everything interesting yes? It's time to test that out." Yukari said as she held the katana to her front whole gripping the handle with her both of her hands.

"You fool! What can you possibly do! Block the beam I'm going to shoot at you?" The lady cried.

"Hehehe…"Yukari giggle to herself. "None of that but…I will cut it you see."

"A death wish I see. Eat this then!" The lady said as she shoots the beams towards Yukari.

"…Kyutoryu…Dimensional Thrust of Reality and Illusionary…" Yukari said when the eight katana behind her points at the lady.

"Ah! Kyutoryu? Nine Sword Style?" The man cried in shocked.

The beams went closer and closer to her and when the beams up close at Yukari, the eight katana block the beams just in time. Both the beams and the katana were in a deadlock position and nothing seems to be gaining or losing from it. Then, in an instant, the eight katana cut the beams and send them up to the sky. Reimu look at Yukari and she is so powerful that she can give her relaxing look while blocking that attack. After the beams got cut, Yukari jump towards the lady as the eight katana disappears into the gap. It then reappears again when she is a few feet away from the lady and with that, she swiftly thrust at the lady. But it did not thrust her but instead hit a magical shield the lady cast it in time. Lucky for her to block in time and Yukari thought to herself that she should have gone a bit faster from the jumping for a confirmation kill. Then, she senses the lady going to counterattack her and quickly jump back into her gap she cast. The gap disappear and reappearing at Reimu the next second when Yukari steps out from the gap.

"Yukari! You alright? That was close you know…" Reimu said.

"I know but somehow her reflex is pretty good for a magician…This battle is getting dragging and tiring for me. It looks like she is not all talk after all."

"I never thought you are having difficulty dealing with her Yukari-san." The man said.

"True what you said…guess we need to team up to defeat her I guess."

"Yukari-san?" The lady called her. "Had enough? Anyway, I never thought I will be struggling to fight someone like you. Just like her back then…More importantly, I had a great time but it is not over till my goal is achieve. To engulf those villagers in darkness and see they rest in peace."

"Oh? Not so fast will you? You have yet to deal with everyone here you know? I may have not defeated you but can you take the pressure of taking the rest?" Yukari grin at her.

"What do you mean by that Yukari…Wait…You don't mean…?" Reimu paused.

"That's right…You might want to watch out an incoming barrage you witch." Yukari said.

When she said that, Reimu and the man could hear a distant yelling from somewhere. Then, the yelling is becoming louder and louder as it is coming from above. Just as they look up to the sky, someone is diving straight to the ground while holding a sword pointing to the ground.

"You dare to take my kill away? It should be me first!" The person coming from the sky yelled.

"Huh? What is it this time?" The lady wondered who that person is.

The sunlight is making everyone from seeing the person clearly but as for Reimu and Yukari, they already knew who that person is anyway. Just as the person land to the ground, stab the sword to the ground as powerful and swift when suddenly, several huge lumps of rock around the lady rise up from the ground as if it is cause by earthquake. The man was astonished to see that happen right in front of me and had his eyes fix on that thing.

"Earth Sign! Sword of Unletting Soil! How do you that whoever you are!" Someone said when the lumps of rocks start to travel back into the ground slowly.

When that area went back to its normal self, a young lady with blue, long hair who wears a blue dress, a white apron over it and wears a pair of leather boot standing proudly with her sword. She wears a black hat which decorated with a couple of peaches on her side of her hat. She smiles over at Reimu and the others and turns her attention to the lady after that.

**BGM: Oriental Evening Sky (Orchestra Arrange)**

"How do you like that? With my Sword of Hisou and my confident skill in me, I can easily take you out without breaking a sweat!"

"How confident of her…Didn't she forget we beat her to pulp back then during that incident?" Reimu said to herself.

"Humph…For a Young Mistress of Bhavagra, Tenshi Hinanawi to appear right now isn't what I'm expecting…This is getting troublesome by every minute…" The lady shakes her head to herself.

"Well too bad if I'm going to make my appearance now! It's not like you care anyway!" Tenshi said.

"Indeed. Sooner or later the whole team will be here I'm sure. Interfering is what I hate when you have a plan to follow…"

"Eldest daughter!" Another person yelled from above the sky. "There you are! Don't rush into battle so fast! Remember about your safety first will you?"

"Eh? Forget about that when it is getting fun! Anyway, what took you so long? You are going to miss the fun especially when I'm going to deal with that lady over there." Tenshi said as the lady called Iku, descend slowly to the ground from her flying.

"Lady…? Who…?" She said and saw a lady standing a distance away from Tenshi and herself.

"Yet another one makes an appearance…Iku Nagae, Messenger of the Dragon Palace…"

"Huh? What? I didn't introduce myself but how she knows about me?" Iku said as she starts to wonder about it.

"Beats me!" Tenshi shrug. "She even knows my name. But I don't care about that anyway."

"Reimu! We are here! Sorry for us to be late! Are you alright?" Someone yelled from above.

"Glad we make it in time I guess? After this, let's get something to eat Youmu."

"Yuyuko-sama…Can we be serious for now?"

"Ah! Youmu? Even Yuyuko? I'm alright! Thank goodness you are here!" Reimu cried and wave back at them.

"Yukari-sama! I did what you are told! We are back madam!" Another voice coming from above.

"We are back madam! We did our best alright!"

"Hmm? Oh? If it isn't my Shikigami, Ran Yakumo. Also her Shikigami, Chen. Anyway, you two did a good job spreading the news." Yukari said.

"Not to forget us everyone!" Another voice of a girl cried that.

"Yeah! Yeah! You will pay for what you did to Cirno-chan you mean lady!"

"Ah? Even Rumia and Cirno are here? It looks like that ice fairy is doing alright…" Reimu gave her happy look.

"Hey Reimu! How could you leave me behind back at your shrine! You know you need me when I'm the strongest right? Look at you, all beating up already." Cirno said as she land beside Reimu.

"Yeah whatever. But are you going to be alright? How's your wound?" Reimu asked her.

"Who do you think I am? I'm strong and this pain is nothing to me! Now, to deal with that lady! How dare she use me back there! You think I didn't know?" Cirno cried when she points at the lady.

"More like I told you everything Cirno-chan…" Rumia said to herself.

"Huh? What did you say Rumia?"

"Nothing at all!" She looks away from Cirno.

"Talking about being an idiot…"Reimu shake her head.

Slowly, more and more people came to the Reimu side since Ran Yakumo was ordered by Yukari to spread the message about the grave situation going to happen near the Human Village. They would not know at first if it was not for the man that came to save Reimu. Slowly, the resident from Scarlet household, Wriggle Nightbug, Mystia Lorelei, Suika Ibuki and of course, the Tengu reporter, Aya Shameimaru arrive where everyone were gathering at.

"Ayaayaaya! This is going to be a great scoop for my newspaper! Mustn't forget to take picture!" She said when she begins snapping her camera.

"Oh well! I came here not because of the Humans but instead I want to see what this monster look like but…" Wriggle paused.

"But it turns out to be a person after all…how disappointing…" Mystia said.

"So…"Remilia look at the lady. "Is this the monster we been hearing lately? Doesn't look like one."

"Remilia-sama. It will be best if we are to stay alert as we do not know who we dealing with." Sakuya said.

"Let's play some game okay? Let's start with that lady over there sister!" Flandre said happily.

"Yes little sister. You will get the chance." Remilia said.

"Remilia, you better have a good reason why I'm here. This ought to be good alright?" Patchouli said.

"Yo Reimu!" Suika wave at Reimu. "How cya doing? I came to help so yeah!" A girl with two horns on her side of her head said.

"Suika! Everyone! Thank goodness you guys are here! Now then." Reimu said and look at the lady afterward. "What are you going to say now? Are you still going to fight us?"

"Now some of the all-star of Gensokyo are here. It will best if you are to run along now and never come back. We are really strong when we fight together. Well?" Yukari said.

"Yeah! I guess you could say we'll never fight alone if something like this were to happen. For the sake of Gensokyo!" Suika said.

Yeah! That's right!" Everyone yelled.

"Everyone…" Reimu said and look at them.

"…Sigh…It looks like…I've lost for now but it is not over yet. You know I will keep coming till I achieve my goal. Look forward to it."

"If that's the case, we will stop you relentlessly no matter what. Look forward to that." Yukari said.

"I'm sure. I shall take my leave then…" The lady said when she knocks her staff to the ground.

"Wah! Everyone is here already? Ah? It's you!" Someone said.

It turned out to be Mokou and she is bringing Eirin, Kaguya and Reisen. Reimu was looking for the two admirals and they are walking behind them slowly.

"Ah! They are here! Thank goodness!" Reimu said in relieve.

"Oh? It looks they are here. Good thing I'm leaving. I'm not prepare to fight them anyway." The lady said.

"Oh?" Kizaru said with his relaxed look on him. "I thought we defeat you Lamia. Don't tell me the one we defeated was a just a fake as well?"

"That was just a precaution I took. Making a duplicate of myself to fight you. I still cannot believe I lost to you all still. Anyway, thanks to those group gathered over there, I will be leaving. I'll look forward to meet you again my fellow admirals! Farewell!"

As she said that, black mist start to swirl around her as if it is like a tornado. It is so pitch dark that even light could not penetrate what is inside that dark tornado. Slowly, it starts to die out and that Lamia lady is nowhere to be seen. She must have teleport away from here and we will be expecting to see her sometime later.

"Tsk! There she goes! Just when I was about to beat her up again!" Mokou said angrily.

"Oh well!" Remilia shrug away. "To think I could get some fight but instead I came here to see her run with her tail between her legs."

"I rather see my enemy run actually. I don't want to waste my energy but to enjoy drinking my sake! Wheee!" Suika said as she gulps away her gourd of sake.

"Anyway, at least we chase her away before she starts to create havoc in this place. But thank you everyone! I guess I should repay you all for helping me when I'm in a pinch." Reimu said and she bows slightly at everyone.

"Nah! Don't mention it!" Aya wave at Reimu. "It's just a small matter! We should help one another in time like this. More importantly! My upcoming news about this thing! I can't wait!"

"Yaahh! Then let's us celebrate for this thing! How about it everyone?" Suika suggested.

"Huh? Not now will you? Right now, Keine need help first. Anyway, Eirin." Reimu called her out.

"Yeah. I heard from these two gentlemen about it. Let's take a look of Keine wound alright?" Eirin said when Kizaru and Aokiji went beside Eirin.

"Ah! Kizaru-san? Aokiji-san? You two are here as well?" The man who saved Reimu said.

"Eh? If it isn't Vice-Admiral Momonga. You got stumble upon to this place too?" Kizaru said.

"Yeah…It's a long story actually…" He said.

"But before that, Reimu. I think we should head back to Keine's house and tend to her wound first alright?" Aokiji said and she agrees.

With that, Reimu take Eirin to where Keine is while the others too follow them as well. The battle to protect the Human Village was a successful one. But one thing for sure is that they cannot let their guard down.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Human Village, Keine's House…<strong>

Everyone were waiting outside of Keine's house for the result. The waiting sure is long and the patient in everyone is wearing thin. Especially Mokou while tapping her foot impatiently about this. She keeps blaming herself for this thing to happen. If only she could take Keine place, she would not suffer so badly like this.

"Enough is enough already Mokou. You cannot do a single thing since you too were injuire back then. The past is the past already!" Kaguya said in her rudely manner at her.

"What did you said Kaguya? Are you saying this is my fault? You…! You could never understand how I feel!"

"What you do mean I don't understand huh? Are you trying to say you are hurt down inside of you seeing Keine wounded? You think you the only one? What about the others huh!"

"Why you! Now I'm going to kill you for real this time!" Yelled Mokou angrily.

"Che! Nothing can get through that thick skull of yours huh? I will make you realise then!"

This is getting crazier by every second and something must be done. Just as they were about to attack each other, someone came between them in a flash and it was that Momonga person. By using his back blade of his katana and his saya, he knocks both of them away. With that, Mokou and Kaguya got knockback from each other.

"Enough is enough! I don't know what the problem between you two and I don't wish to know as well. Also, this isn't the place to cause havoc like you wish. You two should save your anger for that enemy we will be facing in the future. Think about Keine first will you? At least pray for her quick recovery or something."

"Ah…Momonga-san…" Youmu said.

"Tsk…I got carried away…sorry about that…" Mokou said.

"There's nothing to apologise about. Right now, let's wait for Eirin-san to finish her work." He said while sheathing back his katana back to his saya.

"Umm? I've never seen you act like this Vice-Admiral Momonga. Something happen to you that make you like this?" Kizaru asked him.

" I don't know…I just can't stand this kind of this…Not that I really despise about it but it's just not right…" He said.

"I'm guessing something happened to you before you came to this place huh?" Aokiji said.

"Maybe…"

"Momonga-san." Reimu call him. "I wish to ask you something. Before you came here, you were in a pitch, dark place until you saw a shining ray of light shine at you right?"

"Ah…yeah. How do you know?"

"Well…Kizaru-san and Aokiji-san experienced the same thing as well. Entering to the shining area and finally came to this place. Don't you think it's kind of strange? Unless the border around Gensokyo makes it like that…" Reimu wondered after saying that.

"Not to worry about that. I'll look into that matter." Yukari said as she steps forward. "Something's telling me that witch manage to crack open a dimension somehow or luckily found a loop hole to here? For that, I will look into that like I said."

"Yeah...If that witch is still here somewhere, we should be on high alert. I doubt she will leave this place until she achieves her goal? That's what she said." Suika said.

"If she were to set foot on the Celestial World, I would personally get rid of her! Her vile aura in here will only polluted the air around there." Tenshi said.

"Yeah! I will do best too!" Cirno said as she fly up to the air to attract everyone's attention. "Nothing can stop me for I, Cirno is the strongest of all!"

"Yeah right…who have to save her when she is in deep trouble back then. It's us." Reimu whispered to herself.

"Anyway, we just have to be prepare for the worse to come that is. Alright everyone?" Yuyuko said and everyone agree about that.

Minute later, Keine's sliding door open and there came Eirin walking out from the door. She looks really worn out but smile at us nonetheless. Mokou were the first one to ask her if Keine is alright.

"I never seen that kind of wound before but I did what I can to remove the effect of it. Some kind dark energy dwells inside her but of course I remove completely before it starts to spread towards her whole body…"

Eirin! Is she alright I just want to know that!" Mokou asked her impatiently.

"Whoa Mokou. Calm down. Anyway, she is alright so fear not. Currently she is sleeping so don't make too much noise alright?" Eirin said and step to the side for Mokou to went into the house.

Eventually, everyone wants to see her how she is doing. True enough, she is sound asleep and that is a good sign. Mokou finally show her relieve face after all this while. She approaches to Eirin when she bows at her and thank her for everything.

"Don't mention it. I'm just doing my job. Anyway, I gave her an injection on her to put her to sleep. Rest is what we need for her and hopefully when she gets up, the pain on her wound will relieve a bit."

"I just hope so Eirin…"Mokou said as she holds Keine hand with hers. "Keine…I'm sorry I could be there for you…Just…be strong okay?"

"Mokou…" Reimu said as she starts to comfort her up.

"…We will be right outside..." Aokiji said when he nods at Momonga and Kizaru.

The gentlemen step out the house and gather among themselves afterward.

"So what do you think? This enemy we are facing…" Aokiji asked them.

"Well…this is an opponent I never face before…She is terrifying…" Momonga said.

"I must also say she is scary. But so far, she hates my light power. I have yet to test on her human form. So far I fought the small fried and they hate it." Kizaru said.

"It looks like you are our trump card when dealing with her Kizaru." Aokiji said.

"Besides than that. How are we going to get out of here after we manage to deal with her?" Momonga asked the admirals.

"I have no slightest idea how to. We need to find out that as well…" Aokiji said when everyone went silence after that.

Later, they heard the door behind them slide open and footsteps coming to them. Of course they will look who is that and it is none other Reimu and Mokou.

"Umm…do you have a moment with us gentlemen?" Reimu asked.

"What is it Reimu-san?" Kizaru smile at her.

"Well…Mokou and I wish to thank everything what you have done. Bringing Eirin for Keine and…" Reimu said when she gives an elbow jap on Mokou.

"Ah! Yeah! Also, Momanga-san, thank you for bringing me to Eientei…I thought no one will be there for me so thank you once again."

"Hmm? Did you do something Momonga? You saved her?" Aokiji look at him.

"Not really save her but found her lying somewhere back in the bamboo forest. You know I couldn't leave her alone. At first I didn't know what to do until she starts to mention about Eientei having a doctor."

"Did I said that Momonga-san? I couldn't remember…but whatever!" Mokou shrug.

"Anyway, what's important is that you are alright. You should be thankful for that."

"Yeah…" Mokou said and smile.

"Mokou. Is Keine your friend? You seem like one." Kizaru said.

"Yeah…Keine is all I got. I couldn't imagine what will happen to her if she were to…I just…" Mokou paused when tears start to flow down from her eyes.

"Be strong Mokou…" Momonga said. "You told her to be strong so must you. Right now, all we can is wait and pray she will be alright…"

"Eh…yeah!" She said and wipes her tears away. "You're right! I have to be strong!"

"That's good to see Mokou." Reimu smiles at her.

"Alright everyone. I'm going to watch over the village just in case that lady attack again. I will be first one to take the watch. See you all later." Momonga said and went to for his watch.

"Talking about that, Keine manage to keep up with the barrier around the village even she is resting. But so far the entrance to it is still left vulnerable to the enemy attack. How about we take turn as well later?" Reimu said.

"It will be best if we were to discuss this matter to everyone until thing start to settle down." Aokiji said and everyone agree.

"But I wonder…where is Marisa…I'm worry about her…Nah! What was I thinking! She will be alright!" Reimu said to herself and went inside to meet everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>At the entrance of the Human Village…<strong>

"Hmm…kind of peaceful here but still, I cannot let my guard down..." Momonga said to himself.

He just stood at the entrance like a living statue while resting his right arm on his katana. Wind start to pick up which make his coat flutter from side to side. But even with all the wind, his coat still draped intact to his shoulder without any worries falling out. Momonga knew he is being watch by the villagers and keep whispering about his strange appearance. Still, he cares less about that and just focuses on his job protecting the village.

"May I join you Momonga-san?" A voice of a girl said from behind him.

"Hmm?" He said and turns to look who said that.

He is looking at a girl who wears a white blouse with dark green dress over it. She wears a pair of white socks and shoes. He also notices she carry a pair of katana on her back and one of them is a wakizashi. Come to think about it, he rarely sees swordswoman back home but now, he got to see one up close. Maybe she is strong but who knows once they are start to have a friendly spar with each other.

"Sorry Momonga-san. Did I startle you somehow?" She looks at him when she gave a sweet smile at him.

"Nah…but right now, after taking a good look of you. I'm kind of disturbed by that thing floating behind you. Just what is that thing anyway?"

"You mean this? He is my phantom half and his name is Myon. Anyway, my name is Youmu Konpaku and if you were wondering why I have this little phantom with me, I'm a Half-human, Half-phantom you see. You could say I'm like a ghost but not fully one at that."

"That's explain all…I'm sure there is going to be different type of race here in this land?"

"Gensokyo you mean?" Youmu asked.

"Huh? Gensokyo?" Momonga went confuse.

"Oh you don't know? Perhaps no one tell you huh? Anyway! Right now you are in the land of Gensokyo. Or you could say Land of Illusion. Slowly, you will get to see different type of people besides than human. But I must warn you though, some are not friendly or even worse, will try to kill you and devour you. Simply means eat you up. But…"

"Hmm?" Momonga look hard at her.

"I'm sure you are pretty strong even I just look at you. So there's no problem to that. Not that you carry a katana mean you are strong. I didn't see that way actually."

"Oh? You mean to tell me you could feel something out from me I'm considering strong for a human?"

"Well…Somehow your aura you gave out pretty much it. You have skill as a swordsman just looking at you, Momonga-san."

"I see…I don't know about that anyway and I don't care anyway. But about yourself Youmu-san…" He paused.

"What is it about me Momonga-san?" Youmu wondered what he is going to say.

"Just by looking at you, you must've skill as a swordswoman. I wish to have a challenge with you if that's alright with you."

"I have skill? Well…to tell you the truth. My master taught me the way of the sword halfway and I'm now left to learn the rest…" Youmu said hallway when she look really down.

"I'm…sure your master has his own reason why. It's not that he did it without any reason to begin with. You know he cannot spoon feed you the entire time yes? Maybe you should develop your own skill rather than following your master? Perhaps better if you were to combine your own set of skill with your master as well. That will be hard but unique for me to see." He smiled at her.

"I don't know the sound of that but yeah! It will do alright if I put my mind to it. But anyway! Let's wait for a good time for us to spar together Momonga-san. Right now, let's us protect the village in the meantime until Keine wakes up."

"You were ordered by Reimu-san?"

"Not really but I volunteered. Besides, after hearing you wisher to look after the village, I decided to do the same and not only that, I want to have a talk with you actually."

"Oh I see…not because of my Mohawk hair style look right? Unless you wish to laugh at me that is" Momonga gives his smiles at her.

"What?" Youmu exclaimed. "I didn't say something like that! Why would I want to comment on your hair…but on second thought…your hair look kind of…"

"What? Now you are criticizing my look now?"

"Wait what! I didn't say anything like that! Momonga-san! Stop saying such thing!"

"Hahaha!" Momonga laughed. "I was just kidding. I never thought to see a girl like you to get angry over this. Hahahaha!"

"Well…more like irritated by it actually…But yeah…your style look kind of unique." Youmu gives her slight hint of smile at him.

"Well. Thanks for that…Oh yeah. It is me or everyone I met is able to fly? Just who is that horned girl? I have tons of questions now Youmu-san."

"Hahaha!" Youmu laughed at him. "I guess I will be filling you up these questions of yours. Listen up then Momonga-san."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at Marisa Household…<strong>

"Yeah!" Marisa cried as she stretch her body. "That's one good sleep I ever had in my life!"

Every morning Marisa will do is that to have her breakfast and it is common for anyone to do that. Then, halfway munching her piece of butter bread, she remembers something and that is the Bunbunmaru Newspaper. It is not that she really interested over it but just curious what type of news Aya publish today. Step out from her house and saw the newspaper on her door step.

"Hmm…what kind of news she publish today…hopefully it is not something…Hmm?" Marisa said when her eyes fix on something at the front page of the newspaper.

It says Triumph in the Human Village. Numbers of picture were taken from different angle which mostly featured Reimu and Yukari.

"Well…what do I know? Must be them as always…hmm? Monster reveals itself and turns out to be a person name Lamia? Such a mystery to begin with huh?" Marisa said when she looks at the bottom of the newspaper.

There is a picture of most of the resident here in Gensokyo. Most of them were posing themselves in front of the village while others did not bother such thing. At the bottom of the picture stated the name of the heroin and heroes of saving that village.

"Even Kizaru-san and Aokiji-san make it too? I see…I see…Uwaaahhh!" Marisa suddenly snaps and yelled to the top of her voice. "Why I didn't know this kind of thing at first! I should have been in that picture as well! To be taken in an awesome pose while fighting with that monster!"

"It is because you were engross to your research that's why Marisa." Someone familiar said that.

"Huh? Oh it's you Alice…What do you want? From good pleasant mood I have turned to greatly unpleasantly depressing mood…I should have been there…"

"It cannot be help. But anyway, should you be looking for Reimu to ask for the exciting detail about yesterday event?" Alice smiled at her.

"Make sense. Alright! Guess I will be busybody asking them and start blaming them why they didn't invite me! Gonna grab my hat…" Marisa said when she was about to enter her house, Alice grab hold Marisa's shoulder all the sudden.

"Can I come along as well? I got nothing to do you see…"

"Huh? That's unusual of you Alice. You rather do your research about your dolls than tagging with me. Unless you have a reason why…"

"Like I said." Alice pulls Marisa close to her. "I'm bored so yeah…"

"Alice? What's got into you? You know…huh...? Alice?" Marisa turns her head to look at her.

"What is it…Marisa-chan…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>Alright readers! Now you have seen what I meant by that early yes? I bet you fill with question right! I would simply say go and Google it yourself but I'm not that kind of person. Here, let me more or less tell you what is it.

**Kusanagi No Tsurugi:** It is said that this sword belong to Susanoo, Shinto God of Sea and Storms. The sword was originally called Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (Literally means, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven. Remind you of Kizaru attack?) But the name change to Kusanagi No Tsurugi (Literally means Grass Cutting Sword) It is one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan. Anyway, the part where the golems got slice was cause by the power of the wind from the sword. It is said that this sword can conjure wind magic power as said in Kojiki. (Records of Ancient Matters...That's what Wiki said so yeah.) But if you readers wish to know more about the sword, I suggest you all research about it as I did before. Sitting on my office chair for nearly 3 hours just to know about Susanoo and Kusanagi No Tsurugi.

**Kyutoryu: **It means Nine Swords Style that was use by Zoro in One Piece. Sine my fanfic consist of One Piece, why not add some element to it? I don't know how you all feel about that but I am thinking to use something familiar from One Piece especially when comes to attacking and stuff.

Anyway, I might have to think to add more character from One Piece into Touhou Project or might not like I said in my last chapter. But I have to see the condition how since most of the Touhou character use magic while the some of the One Piece character use physical attack. Whatever it is, I will still add it if I want to. Alright! Enough talk. Please look forward to my next chapter readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>  
>Uninvited Guest in the Youkai Mountain<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Uninvited Guests

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner.

**Author's Pre-word: **Here you go! Chapter 6 is up and ready. As for this chapter, I added a couple of new character but of course I don't want to spoil you readers yet. So why not you guys find it yourself? Anyway, I won't keep you guys long so do have a fun time read this chapter. Also do leave a review! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**Uninvited Guests in the Youkai Mountain

**At the entrance of the Human Village…**

"Yawn!" Meiling yawn while stretching her body. "What a wonderful sleep I had. At least no one disturb me especially Sakuya-san."

"Oh? Good morning Meiling. Had your rest already? I'm surprise you could sleep while standing up. You are really something aren't you?" Kizaru said.

"Huh? Did I? I don't know about that but yeah!" She smiles at him. "But that doesn't mean I'm not fully sleeping you see. Strangely, I will automatically wake up when someone try to seek pass the gate back at Scarlet Devil Mansion. Really something don't you think?"

"Indeed you are something. You must have a lot of training to achieve such thing."

"Training? I wouldn't say that since everyone in the mansion mentioned me being lazy. But that's not true! I'll show them I'm not lazy at all and will protect any intruder from entering anymore! Even now where I stand to protect the Human Village!" Meiling said when she crunch he fist hard.

"Oh really Meiling?" A familiar voice said that. "You can't really keep Marisa and Reimu out from entering the mansion and yet you still talk such thing?"

"Ack!" Meiling turned to look at the person. "Sakuya-san! I…umm…You know…"

"Stop your blabbering Meiling. You know what you said isn't true right? Well?"

"It's really true Sakuya-san! You will see that I am talking the truth! Just wait that I will truly protect this place from anything!" Meiling said and crunch her fist again.

Sakuya stare at Meiling with her piercing look at Meiling but she was not frightened or surprise like she usually do. Sakuya then gives her slight hint of smile at Meiling when she starts to giggle to herself.

"Ah? Sakuya-san?" Meiling gives her confuse look.

"I see you finally start to talk just like a gatekeeper. To protect this place I see…I just hope you could do the same back at the mansion Meiling." Sakuya said when she takes her leave.

"Sakuya-san? Where are you going?" Meiling said.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast for Mistress Remilia, silly. Anyway, I'll ask someone to take over you and Kizaru-san later. Besides, you need a proper rest right?"

After saying that, she smile away and begin to walk into the village.

"That's odd…" Meiling scratch her head after saying that.

"What is odd Meiling-san?" Kizaru asked her.

"No…It's just that…Sakuya-san will punish me when I start to get lazy which of course I did just now. But somehow…she strangely didn't give me…Oh well! That's a good sign I guess!"

"She must be in a good mood. Don't you think?"

"Yeah!" Meiling smiled. "I'm happy for that really!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Keine's House…<strong>

"So Eirin? How's she doing?" Reimu asked her while Eirin check on her wound.

"She's doing fine." Eirin said after finishing checking it. "Now all we have to do is to wait till she gets up…"

"I'm already awake…" Keine said when she starts to open her eyes slowly.

"Ah? Keine! You awake at last!" Reimu said and help her to sit upright on her bed.

The moment Reimu said that, the girls from outside Keine's house could hear her voice and quickly rush in to see her. Especially Mokou who is always the first one to be Keine side of course.

"Keine! Are you alright? How are you feeling? Pain? Dizzy? Nausea?" Mokou said while looking up and down at Keine.

"Mokou. I'm fine. Also, could you lower your voice down? It's still early in the morning yes?" Keine gives her smile at Mokou.

"Ah yeah…Sorry about that…Anyway, Eirin worked hard yesterday to patch you up real good. It looks like the medicine works really well after all."

"I suppose so but…" Keine begin to look at the girls gathering around her. "Umm…did something happen while I was sleeping? Why there's so many of you here?"

"Well...Keine…I'll cut right straight to the point…" Reimu paused and take a small inhale of air before she explains what happened.

Few minutes pass, Keine came to understand and she remembered she fought with that lady and of course, got badly wounded by her sneak attack. That's all she could remember.

"Thank you so much everyone. I suppose I should repay all of you for what you have done. Thank you so much once again." Keine bow her head slightly at them.

"No problem!" Suika said. "You should thank Reimu and Yukari more since they do more action than us. We just arrive after the fight and that evil lady left right after that."

"Humph…talking about being a coward…" Remilia continue.

"Anyway, during the assault, your barrier didn't fully protect the village especially the entrance area. So right now, we currently have two people to guard the entrance just in case she is going to attack again."

"Talking about barrier Keine-san…" Yuyuko said and everyone turn to look at her. "Amazingly you can keep up the barrier even you are sleeping. How astounding really."

"It was nothing!" Keine start to scratch her head. "I just have to…Someone always keep saying in my head to never give up thought I don't know who that was. So I did my best to hold it off until something happen. But after hearing the battle is over, I'm glad I am able to do it till the end."

"Yeah…So you heard it huh…" Reimu said with a smile.

"Yeah! Good job for that Keine!" Suika show her good hand sign at her.

Later, the door to Keine's house slide open and came entering Sakuya from outside. She went surprise to see everyone is gathering at Keine's room and wonder just what is going on. Before she could a word, she saw Keine sitting upright on her bed looking all good.

"I see you have awakened Keine-san. That's really good news." Sakuya smiled at her.

"Thank you Sakuya-san." Keine nod her head while smiling away.

"Oh? Sakuya?" Remilia call her. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh Mistress Reimilia. Forgive me but I went to check on Meiling how's she doing at the entrance. So far she is doing fine. Anyway, I came to ask anyone will like to relieve for the next shift?"

"That won't be necessary since big, old Keine is already awake!" Cirno said.

"Big, old Keine…?" Keine said to herself.

"Since she can do her magic again to…to…do what again?"

"I thought you were listening what we have been saying but never mind." Reimu shrug away.

"Speaking of that, she an idiot right from the start..."Remiia said under her breath.

"I heard that you vampire old hag!" Cirno yelled at her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN!" Remilia yelled furiously at Cirno when she went trembling by the sight of that.

"Uwaah! I'm sorry! Reimu! Protect me!" Cirno fly to her back and peek at Remilia from behind her.

"Ahh…" Remiu sigh. "Talking about being strong…Anyway! We shouldn't let Keine recover the barrier back to its full power since she is recovery from her wound. So I suppose we should continue this sentry duty till she's fully well. How about that?"

"I see no problem with that. I guess I should be volunteering for the job since I haven't done this kind of stuff at all. Seems pretty fun I guess." Yuyuko said.

"Ah? Yuyuko-sama? Are you really sure? It's just not right…"

"Now now Youmu. Doesn't me I'm the Princess of Hakugyokurou, I would just simply relax and let the day pass by? Besides, I want to experience this kind of thing at least once."

"If you said so Yuyuko-sama. Also, at least bring someone that you can talk to since it won't be pretty fun standing there in silence…"

"If that's the case I'll accompany her. Drinking sake…basking under the sun…" Suika said halfway when she got knock by Reimu on her head.

"Don't start drinking sake until you start to go to sleep. Just do the job right."

"Yes Reimu…I will…" Suika said while looking down.

"In the meantime, I will prepare some breakfast for everyone. Keine-san, may I have your permission to use your kitchen?" Sakuya said.

"By all means. Use it as if it is yours to start with." She smiles at her.

"I think I should help. The more the merrier right?" Reimu said.

"If that's the case, I will help too. Yuyuko-sama, I'll bring the food later so please wait till then."

"Okay! I can wait! Bring me some delicious food okay?" Yuyuko said when her stomach gave out a rumbling sound so loud everyone can hear it. "…Really! I can wait!"

Everyone laugh seeing that to happen when suddenly a voice was speaking to them somewhere.

"My oh my. What a pleasant morning seeing everyone laughing." Someone familiar said that.

"Oh it's you Yukari. Stop hiding and show yourself." Reimu said.

"I beg your pardon?" She said when she emerges from a gap in the Keine's room. "Am I making such an unpleasant morning to all of you all the sudden?"

"Not really but found it annoying seeing you using your power to enter people house. You know you could use the door right?" Reimu point at it.

"I wouldn't want to waste my energy to slide open it since I can simply use my power with ease."

"I don't mind about that but just don't pop out from nowhere where you will freak me out Yukari-san." Keine said.

"Oh? You already awake Keine-san? No wonder everyone is such a pleasant mood."

"You are slow alright…" Reimu whispered to herself.

Yukari pretend she did not hear it and continue her conservation. "Anyway, before all of you do your own stuff. I have something to say about this border I just checked."

"Oh yeah! You mentioned about this yesterday. What it is about?" Tenshi said as she went closer to her.

"Hmm? I never thought a Celestial like you is interested in this kind of thing…" Yukari gave her smirk look at Tenshi while she gave her frowned look at Yukari.

"Alright. Alright. Enough already. Just what is it you want to say again Yukari?" Reimu said.

"Oh yes. As I was saying, after checking the border together with Ran and Chen, I found out there is patch of crack on the border itself. Not only one but numerous patches on it." Yukari paused.

Everyone went silence when Reimu break the silence by saying to carry on what Yukari have to say more.

"Anyway, after checking on it, I came across a huge crack hole on the barrier itself which lead to an unknown dimension. I did the investigation what is inside there but strangely, I could not last long after taking a few steps into it. Of course I wouldn't want it be left like that so I cover it up but sadly, I couldn't fully cover it so there still bit of pieces of hole in them."

"Impossible…a huge crack on the barrier itself? The Hakurei Border supposed to be strong to keep people from the outside world from entering…Unless she is not from the outside world…" Reimu said with disbelief feeling in her.

"But considering the way you sound Yukari-san. It is as if time and space were the cause of crack of the border?" Sakuya said.

"Maybe yes. Maybe no. But whatever it is, we are not dealing with someone weak or fairly normal like we always do. I hate to admit this but we need to combine out strength together to defeat this lady we encountered yesterday." Yukari said.

"But even we do that…what if we still got defeated still? I mean…" Wriggle paused.

"Talking about being obliterate in a second…" Mystia said.

"I don't know if I can do it…." Rumia went silence.

"Oh come on! You all are such a wuss!" Suika said. "We just have to work in team and trust each other from this. Even we cannot fight her in equal ground; we can best her with our teamwork strategy and one important thing, never give up!"

'Ah…Suika-chan…" Rumia look at her.

"Oh? What with you lately Suika? You don't usually sound like this and all the sudden you saying this kind of stuff?" Reimu look at her.

"I don't know but I just want to say it. What is wrong giving encouragement in time like this? Well?"

"I guess you are right." Reimu smile away after that.

"Oh yes! One last thing I want to say." Yukari said when she catches everyone attention. "I discovered some kind aura emitting around the Youkai Mountain and some other places. Something's telling me it won't be good you see."

"That does explain why Aya is not here besides than her doing the morning newspaper delivering job…"

"Something stirring I see…I just hope my mansion is doing fine…" Remilia said.

"Including mine mind you." Reimu said.

"Anyway, about the matter in the mountain, I told the situation to Aya already but of course she would just rush to do her reporter job first…Kind of useless by the way…So!" Yukari cleared her throat. "I've asked Momonga to do the investigation for me and find any threat to it. At least he agrees to it and that's done."

"But for a human to go to the mountain is asking for a death wish. I doubt he will last long with all the Tengu targeting him." Patchouli said while reading her book.

"If that's the case, allow me to accompany Momonga-san for this investigation work. Is that alright with you Yuyuko-sama?" Youmu asked her mistress.

"I see no problem with that. Just be safe over there that's all I ask of you." She smiles at Youmu happily.

"Alright then. With that done, I will ask Chen to accompany Momonga-san group to the mountain, since she knows the location the source of energy over there. From there, she will bring them to it and destroy it once and for all."

"Sound so familiar to me. As if this is like Search and Destroy mission but at the same time have to be stealth about this." Reisen said.

"Correct. That's why we need only small group to travel over there to avoid detection from the Tengu…If possible that is…" Yukari said.

"I highly doubt so but it's worth a try…" Eirin said.

"Wait before that. Why send Chen only? You know her power will not be the fullest when she is far from Ran Yakumo, her Shikigami." Reimu reminded Yukari about this.

"That's true but I need three groups to go to the location of these auras we felt you see. Chen, Ran and I know pretty well where it is since we did our investigation just now like I said. So I have no choice but to send Chen alone this time."

"Considering what you said…Looks like we have no choice. Hopefully that Nekomata can keep up with the group that's all." Kaguya said.

"I just hope so Princess." Eirin said.

"Wait." Patchouli said when she closes her book. "I think I want to go with this Momonga person to the mountain. I'm just curious what kind of aura you mentioned you see. I hope it will be something entertaining."

"If you want to…I cannot stop you since you make that choice. I hope your curiosity will not lead you to something…unpleasant…" Yukari grin at her.

"Don't worry. I'm confident I'll be fine. Besides, I've gone through something like this and I'm all alone not to forget that." Patchouli gives her small smile at everyone.

"Ah…if that's what you want Patchy…I guess I cannot stop you huh?" Remilia said and Patchy gives her usual smile her Remilia.

"Anyway, with that done. We can start moving soon…" Yukari said halfway when she got interrupted by Reimu.

"That one can come later and I know it's important but breakfast is much more important. Which is why we going to have it."

Yukari just sigh over this and agree what she said. She decided to head over to tell Chen about this before telling them the other two locations. She then zips open the air in front and appears a black gap with patches of eyes on it. She went inside it and the gap slowly close behind her after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at the Youkai Mountain…<strong>

"Where is it…I thought I smell human over here but disappear?" Momiji thought to herself.

"Hiya Momiji!" Someone yelled from above her. "You are here all along huh?"

"Huh?" Momiji turn to look who is the person but got knocking off to the ground by something.

Her face seems be covered by something and she could not see since it is pitch black. Eventually, she is running out of breath and tried to push whatever this thing covering her face.

"Ayaayaaya…there goes my landing but looks like I land on Momiji to soften me landing. That's good at least…Now where is she?"

"Get off me Aya! You are lying on me!" Momiji cried from behind Aya.

"Oh my! Looks like I lay my back on you sorry!" Aya said and hurriedly get off from her.

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" Momiji panting for air. "What you think you are doing! Diving into me like that."

"Sorry like I said. I couldn't land properly in time so I crash on you instead. Don't be mad Momiji." Aya smiled at her.

"Che! Of all people must be you Crow Tengu! I can't believe I let myself fool by you of all!" Momiji said as she got up from the ground and brush the dirt away from her clothe.

"Oh come one! Don't be so grouchy about this. I'm sorry okay. Anyway, I've been searching for you and here you are. What are you doing in this part of the mountain?" Aya asked her.

"Huh? What a silly question. I'm doing my job to patrol this mountain of course. It's my job to begin with you silly crow." Momiji gave her unhappy look at her.

"Okay I get that part but what are you really doing here? Searching for something?" Aya asked her again.

"Ah…Nothing particular…Searching you said? I'm not searching…for anything…" Momiji stuttered while looking away from Aya.

"Oh?" Aya said in disbelief. "Sound like you are hiding something from me…Just spill the beans will you?"

"What? I'm telling the truth…Hey!" Momiji said when Aya went right to her face. "What with that face of yours? Wipe that disgusting grin on your face will ya?"

"Hmm…you seems to be lying Momiji…Are you hiding something from me? You know you cannot hide it from me for I am a Tengu reporter, Aya Shameimaru. I will hunt down every truth I can find and you know what I mean. I will not stop asking until I squeeze every truth out of that person for my story! Yes!"

"…Are you feeling high today Aya? You seem like one…" Momiji said while giving her irritated face.

"Hmm…Looks like I was wrong…Oh well! I guess I'm wasting my time just talking to you. Besides, what kind of story I can get from you since all you did is patrolling and guarding this place."

"Now you know you are wasting time! Just leave me alone and let me do the job will you?" Momiji cried angrily at her.

"Okay! Okay! Don't be such an angry…dog like you are." Aya said and smile away.

"What did you said!"

Before Momiji could teach her a lesson, Aya already make her way as fast as she could and disappear from Momiji sight in second. Momiji then sigh in relieve and continue her job to track down this smell.

"Now that she is gone…I can continue my tracking here…Damn her. Now I have to go back to square one. Where is it again…?" Momiji said as she looks around the area.

Suddenly, she heard a sound of something familiar and it is a sound of a camera snapping a picture. It is coming to the side and there Aya standing beside her while smiling away happily.

"Eh? Aya? How did you…" Momiji gives her unbelievable look on her face.

"Gotcha…I knew you are hiding something from me. Now you going to tell me what is it you are hiding? Before I start telling everyone you are being dishonest in your work…" Aya grin with evil in them.

"Tsk! Black mailing me aren't you? Then again, what prove you got even you take a picture of me now right? It could be I'm patrolling in that picture you just took." Momiji grin back at Aya.

"Ayaayaaya…True what you said. On second thought I will forget about telling about the other but you better tell me what you are doing...Seriously…"

"Fine!" Momiji answered straight away. "Anyway, from just now, I've been tracking a smell of human presence in this mountain. But each time I came to the place I last smell it, there's no one on that place. Once again, it happens again and again every time I came to the place."

"Two things." Aya said while showing two fingers at Momiji. "Either you are too slow to catch up with this culprit or this person already knew you are coming. If it is a human…I must say that person is lucky or something else."

"Luck will not be on that human side when I catch that person! Be it human, youkai or anything else!"

"Oh? Sound really serious huh? But putting that aside. Just now, that Yukari woman told me there is some kind of bad aura emitting in this mountain. Did you find anything strange lately?"

"She said that? But…I don't smell or see anything fishy around here. Just plain normal with the exception of that human smell I'm tracking. Other than that, no. Why you ask?"

"No it's just that she asks me to find the source of it and destroy it but I was busy for my reported job so I decline."

"Wait…if you decline then maybe she herself will go to this mountain and destroy the source herself? That will mean…"

"That's right. She will be coming if she wants to. Whatever the situation is, we have to tighten our security of this mountain. I'll go and tell the Kappa and my kind about this."

"What!" Momiji exclaimed. "Why should you take the easy one? The Kappa should be mine."

"Oh come on. Stop arguing and get to it. You think I will last a minute with your kind talking to them like what we doing? Anyway, I'm going. Make it fast alright Momiji?" Aya smiled at her.

"Yeah whatever! Stop ordering me around you Crow Tengu!" Momiji said as Aya take her leave.

"Finally she's gone…Hmm? I smell it again. That's it! You won't get way this time!"

Momiji run to the direction and like she said, she would not let her prey escape this time. There is no escape as this is their territory to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at the Great Youkai Forest…<strong>

"This is it! We are at the Great Youkai Forest!" Youmu show the forest to everyone.

"Hmm…It is me or that forest seems a bit spooky?" Momonga said as he looks around it.

"This is really troublesome for a human not to fly. This is going to be a slow journey alright." Patchouli said as she descends slowly to the ground.

"Don't say that. It is true Momonga-san will bring us a slow journey but that doesn't mean you can insult him so harshly! At least give him a chance…"

"It's okay Youmu-san. I'm alright with all of that. True I will bring everyone slow but if you want to catch up with your flying, I can do it for all of you."

"Nah." Patchouli waves her hand. "Let's stick to walking but I doubt I can walk that far considering of my condition of my health. Guess I will stick to flying to reduce my tiredness."

"I wonder why want you want to follow us. Aren't you bringing us down as well?" Youmu said.

"I don't know about that but like I said, I'm curious about this source and I want to see what it is. Hopefully it could be worth a research if I could grab a sample of it…"

"Hey you all!" Cried Chen distance away from us. "How long you going to talk among yourself? Get moving and we can cover more ground if we just move more and talk less."

"…So impatient of her…Forget it! Let's get moving then everyone." Youmu said as she takes the lead.

Follow behind her are Momonga and Patchouli and slowly, they eventually reach the entrance of the forest. True what Momonga said, this place has this spooky feeling to it that could make every strand of hair stands up. Nevertheless, they must cross the place fast and pray they would not encounter any hostile enemy ahead. For a human to be here is asking for death as what the other girls said. But of course that will not stop Momonga from stopping from delivering justice to these evil creatures. If what Yukari said is true, he might find that Lamia lady and this time, he will surely know what must be done. As they walk further and deeper into the forest, there seems to be no light shining from the sun itself. It is as if this place prevents lights from entering this place.

"It is getting dark as if it is getting night time already…" Momonga look around the area.

"But actually it is getting afternoon where lights shine more. This is really a difficulty place to walk around without any source of light. We are walking blindly if we continue like this…" Patchouli said.

"Ah…If only Kizaru is here. He can bloody hell light up this place in no time. Not to mention blowing this place up for light to shine of course." Momonga said.

"What are you guys complaining about? I can see clearly since I'm a cat! I see the dark pretty well! Neat trick don't you think?" Chen said happily.

"You are lucky to have that…Then why don't you lead us the way then." Patchouli said.

"Huh? Do you think you can keep up with me? Besides, you know magic. Why not use your fire elemental magic to light up this place instead. Better for everyone right?"

"You can do that?" Momonga asked her.

"…Yes but I wouldn't want at first but since we are in this kind of situation, why not I guess." She said in a clam manner.

"Sigh…Now you mentioned about it. You could have done it early since just now Patchouli-san." Momonga shake his head.

Later, she start chanting for the magic words to make the fire while looking at the book she always carry with her. Then, five red, ball of fire magically appear around Patchouli when it takes its position around the group. With that, it light up the area pretty much that they can see what ahead of them.

"The heat is not that hot but instead it shines brightly that I can see ahead of me. Amazing…" Momonga commented.

"Thank you for that. Not only I can control fire but I can control Wood, Metal, Water, Earth, Sun and Moon as well. Utilize them in any way I can. Not only using only one element by itself but I can combine two element to make a new set of magic for offensive and defensive respectively." Patchouli explained to Momonga.

"I see…I don't see this kind of thing back in my world unless they were to eat those Devil Fruits that able to manipulate fire and such." He said.

"What? Devil Fruits you said?" Patchouli went confuse.

"Ah…finally some light at last…Now I don't have to….huh?" Youmu said when she realizes she is standing close between Patchouli and Momonga.

"Come to think of it…You have been quiet from just now. Now, you start to say something after I cast the fire magic to light up the place…Hmm…" Patchouli stares hard at Youmu.

"Ah!" Youmu face suddenly starts to get red a bit. "It's nothing! Anyway! We should get moving already! We have been talking a lot lately don't you think?"

"…She is definitely hiding something alright." Patchouli turns to look at Momonga.

"I don't know about that but who cares. Let's get moving."

With that, everyone start to move into the forest and they have better visibility than before. Chen still led the way and with or without the light, she can see the way to the forest.

"By the way, where are we heading again?" Momonga asked the girls.

"About that, we are heading to The Untrodden Valley at the base of the mountain. That's where we will start climbing to the mountain and I will start searching the source from there on. Also, try to protect me when I'm there. You know what I mean by that right?" Chen smiles at everyone.

"It is me or is that cat girl ordering me around?" Momonga said.

Youmu and Patchouli just shrug away. Then, the group came upon a small clearing when Momonga felt a presence someone watching them from somewhere. Then it disappear again when it reappear again. Momonga stop walking and tried to focus his Haki to find out where is this person exactly.

"Momonga-san? Are you alright?" Youmu stop and asked him.

'Hey! Are you holding us back? Are you slowing us down already human?" Chen said in her unhappy tone.

"Wait. I think we are being watch but I don't know how many people watching us." Momonga said when he grap the hilt of his katana.

"Are you sure? But I still haven't sense anyone here…" Youmu said when she readies her stance while draw her katana halfway.

Everyone went into alert mode and look around them. Then, they heard a sound of a rustling grass at the corner and everyone look at the direction of it. Then another and another and it is getting annoying eventually.

"Okay already! Just show yourself already will you?" Youmu yelled angrily at this person.

"That's rude of you to yell out like that. You could have said nicely right?" Someone said when the person appears right in front of them.

The person turns out to be a girl who has aquamarine hair and eyes. Her hair is decorated with frilly red bows. She wears a pair of dress and a pair of knee-length boots. That girl smiles at the group and Momonga does not feel any danger or killing intent from her. But still, he still has to be alert no matter what. It could be deceiving later on even with all the smile and such.

"I see a group of Half-Human, Half-Phantom, Magician, Nekomata and Human are gathering here. What a combination this time I see!" She said with a smile.

"Who are you! Answer us or my blade will cut down those stands in our way!" Youmu cried.

"Oh yes! How rude of me showing up without introduce myself. Anyway, my name is Hina Kagiyama. I'm a Misfortune Goddess who dwells in this forest. My job is chasing away lost human who got lost in this forest. But seeing everyone is a mix up species…I might as well chase all of you out of here…"

"What if we insist on going ahead? You can't do anything about that right?" Chen said.

"Please heed my advice! It's a very dangerous place to be up in that mountain. I just don't wish to see all of you hurt that's all…" Hina said.

"Sorry can't do Hina but we are still going ahead of us. If you still going to block our way, I have no choice but to cut you down and show you how powerful we are." Youmu said as she draws her katana out from her saya.

"I see you want a fight. Fine then! I will use all my power to make all of you change your mind about heading to the mountain! Prepare yourself!" She said when she starts to spin herself round and round.

"What the…She spinning herself? Isn't she getting dizzy any moment now?" Youmu said and still no sign of her getting dizzy.

"Okay…she is something alright." Momonga said.

"Ah! I had enough! Time to end this! Take this!" Youmu cried and dash towards her.

She quickly gives a quick vertical slash at Hina but miss. The blade nearly graze her but somehow Hina is able to dodge it perfectly even while spinning. Thinking that was beginner luck to for her to dodge that, Youmu continue slashing her but strangely miss her target again and again. Youmu then back away from Hina just in case she is going to counterattack back at her.

"Hina spin! Hina likes to spin! Had enough already?" Hina said while maintaining her spinning motion.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet! One last shot! Take this! Heart Craving Cut!" She cried and readies herself to do the skill.

She place her katana to the side and dash quickly towards the spinning Hina. Momonga is guessing she is going for a middle cut but in second, she went for the lower cut. As she slash her katana on her opponent legs, trail of light, pink colored cherry leaf appear behind her. This time, Hina could not escape for sure as it is coming fast. Out of the blue, Hina make a jump just an inch away from hitting her legs and that really shock Youmu up.

"I thought I hit her! Just what is this?" Youmu cried in disbelief.

"Aiming for my legs is not going to do it! My turn! Take this right in your face!" The moment she said that, Hina stop spinning immediately and deliver a roundhouse kick on Youmu side of her face.

Smack! A loud impact could be heard from the kick itself which send Youmu knockback to the side. Youmu back were hit by one of the tree trunk and a loud impact could be heard from it. The impact is so powerful that it sends the tree to shake violently from it while leaves start to drop slowly to the ground.

"AAAAHHH!" Youmu cried in pain as she spurt blood from her mouth.

"Ah! Youmu!" Chen called out for her.

"I'm not done yet! Feel this! Wound Sign! Exiled Doll!"

When Hina said that, she starts spinning again but this time, luminous projectile conjure around her and begin shooting it around her. Even the others were just bystanders; the magic is heading for them as well.

"Ah! It's heading for us as well!" Chen cried in panicky and went behind Momonga.

"Darn it! If only I can block it but I doubt I can handle this much of the power." Momonga said.

"Stand back. I'll take care of it." Patchouli said and quickly steps in front of Momonga. "Come forth! Emerald City!"

She raise her hands up in the air when immediately, a couple of green, crystal wall emerge from the ground in front of her. Just in time she cast that, the projectiles hit the wall and thus protect them from hitting any of it. Not even a scratch even at high velocity of the projectiles as it ram to the wall. Then, their minds start to think of Youmu if she is alright. Unfortunely, she is still down on her knee while using her sword to push herself up. The projectiles are yet to hit her but still coming fast every second.

"Patchouli-san! Can you do the same thing at Youmu-san?" Momonga cried at her.

"I can't. This is an Earth-Element defensive magic I casted which only works to defense around me. Not somewhere away from me…" She said while maintaining the magic walls.

"I'm not…done yet!" Youmu cried in pain as she draws her wakizashi out from her saya on her back.

She uses her wakizashi in a backhand technique when she spins herself. At the same time, she slashes in front of her when a blue, luminous, energy circular shield magically appear in front of her.

"Netherworld Reflection Slash!" She yelled the moment the energy shield appears in front of her.

Just in the nick of time, she manages to block the projectile perfectly and now, the way towards Hina is clear. Without any moment to lose, Youmu dash quickly towards while enduring the pain she is having now. Just a few meter away from her but she is not going to attack her normally. Instead, Youmu going for something fast and sudden attack and she ready herself for it.

"Time to end this! Die already! Human Sign! Slash of Present!"

"Eh?" Patchouli went shocked. "Something's not right about her…Youmu! Stop…!"

Unfortunely, Youmu disappear from everyone sight and ignore what Patchouli said. Hina stop spinning only to found out Youmu had already disappear from her view. The after image of Youmu dashing could be seen from her and Hina knew she cannot dodge that in time.

"Kyaa! Nooo!" Hina cried for her life.

Out of the blue, loud, clashing sound of metal was generated and it comes from Youmu and Momonga blade. They are in a deadlock position and were constantly pushing from each other.

"Momonga-san! What are you doing! Why are you protecting her for!" Youmu cried angrily.

"Youmu! Snap yourself out! Are you using your blade to kill your opponent and stain the blood of the innocence? Or use it to protect the innocence?"

The moment he said that, Youmu suddenly came back to her senses and withdraw her blade from Momonga.

"Oh my goodness….I didn't know what's into me…What happen to me?" She said while shaking her head slowly.

"Hmm…thank goodness you came back before anything bad happen. Anyway, are you alright Hina-san?" Momonga sheath his blade and look at Hina.

"I'm…fine…" Hina stutter in a terrified tone.

"It's alright already. Thank goodness I manage to stop Youmu from killing you. Feeling better now?"

"Umm…yeah I guess. I was just merely to stop her and hoping to change her mind from entering the mountain. I didn't except that to happen to me when she is serious about killing me…Thank you for saving me Momonga-san, right?"

"Yes, that's my name." Momonga said while nodding his head. "So…can we go to the mountain? Besides, we are trying to eliminate the source of negative aura in there. I think it is affecting Youmu just now when she wants to kill you."

"I think so too." Youmu said and sheath her blade. "It never happens to me before…Usually I would just make my opponent immobile that's all. I'm sorry Hina."

"I see…It's alright. So I assume you wish to go to the mountain to find this aura stuff? I thought you just wanted to go there for the fun of it. But still…"

"But still?" Chen said in confusion.

"It's going to be dangerous for all of you still but no words seem to change your mind about it."

"Don't worry about us Hina. We are strong so we can take care ourselves perfectly." Momonga smiles at her.

"I hope so then. Oh, I think I shouldn't waste any of your time. Please be careful then."

With that, Hina step to the side and let them pass. The group bid farewell at Hina and she just bow slightly to them. Seeing them off to the direction of the mountain, Hina begin to worry about their safety once more.

"True what they said about that…So much negativity in that mountain…Too many of its…I hope those people make it out safe and alive…" Hina said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Youkai Mountain…<strong>

"I think we are lost again Vice-Admiral Jonathan. Should it be this way?" A man with a handlebar mustache said that while looking around.

"I'm positive this is it but looks I was wrong again? Vice-Admiral Kazeruhige." A man wearing a feather tricorne said that.

"It looks like we ended up in a cliff again…Not to mention we are being chase by that weird human with dog ears and tails? Remind me of him…Whatever it is, thanks to you we manage to slip away from them again and again."

"Not only me but you as well Kazeruhige-san. About this human you mentioned, they strangely look like a dog and maybe why they manage to find us easily because of scene we giving of? Perhaps these dogs have good sense of smell?"

"Maybe you are right. Once again we have to find a way out of this mountain. This place is getting crazier by every second."

"Also to find out where are we exactly. We need answer to find out that too…Hmm?" Jonathan paused.

"What is it…Oh no…Don't tell me!" Kazeruhige cried in surprise.

"I found them! There they are!" Someone yelled from above them.

"Ah? Looks like my Haki fail me this time. We have been found by those dogs." Jonathan said calmly despise they have been found.

"What! How dare you call us a dog! You'll regret saying that human! Get them my fellow White Wolf Tengu!" The one that spot the gentlemen said than when a group of human looking dogs give chase.

"Let's us waste no time and time to escape. Before more of them come rushing at us."

After Kazeruhige said that, both of them make a run for it. No matter how fast they are run, those human looking dogs are reaching them little by little. Suddenly, one of them leapt towards Kazeruhige and attacks him with their sword.

"Such simple attack. Are they this easy to predict?" He said and did a side step to avoid it.

"I miss? Who are this human? They are not getting away from this!" The person attack Kazeruhige said that.

"Oh by the way Kazeruhige. It is me or all those human looking dogs are all girls? I haven't seen a single man in here…Besides us of course."

"I don't know about that but right now, let's focus on escaping. I'm going for that. Ready?"

"But of course. It's been a long time I haven't tried that. Going to be rusting but who cares anyway."

"Someone inform Momiji-san about this! We are giving chase to these humans!" One of the pursuers said that.

"Roget that!" The other one acknowledge about that.

Just when the pursuers are still in sight of those humans, they suddenly disappear from their sight as if they teleport using magic.

"Soru!" Both of the humans said that.

"What! Where they go? Find them?" One of pursuers cried.

"Well…that went well. But they can smell us still." Jonathan said.

"Agree. We got to move away from here as far as possible. We seriously need to get out of this place fast before we become a dog food for them."

"I hope the exit will show it to us like right now but that won't happen. I guess we have to keep running till we found it."

"Oh well. It cannot be help. Let's get moving Vice-Admiral Jonathan." Kazeruhige said.

"I'm with you."

Once again, they use their Soru technique again to make sure they are truly far apart from those pursuers just in case. But what that really concern about is that why they cannot find a single exit out of here? They did follow the mountain path and it should be heading out from the exit. Still, it is as if they are walking in circle and those human looking dogs did not realize something is amiss? Something is telling these gentlemen that some kind of work is going on in this mountain. A strange aura they felt all this time as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in The Untrodden Valley…<strong>

"Finally! We are here! But first thing first, shall we take a rest before moving on?" Youmu suggested to everyone.

"Alright then. We should grab some rest first. Let's take a thirty minute rest then we can move on." Momonga said when Chen step in front of everyone.

"Hey everyone! We should get moving! We cannot waste any more time already."

"Chen. I know you are eager to finish this job fast but do think about the others. They are really worn out and if we are to encounter any hostile up ahead, you think we can last long in a fight? Let alone yourself?" Momonga said and give his piercing look at her.

"Hmm…" Chen starts to frown. "Fine then. Then we should get moving fast after this. I can sense it already…It is getting strong and it wasn't like this when we first sense it…" Chen said and looks up to the mountain with such worry look on her.

"Don't worry too much cat girl. Everything will be fine. Now, get some rest." Momonga said and take a sit on the dirt ground.

They watch their surrounding area and in the middle of the valley is a river flowing down where they came from. Strangely, this place is kind of quiet. With the exception of the sound of the flowing water and the breeze blowing around them. Is there any life to this place thought Momonga to himself. Then, Youmu call everyone up and thus break the silence around them.

"I heard that this place is where the Kappa lives. But that's weird…" Youmu said halfway.

"What is weird Youmu?" Chen asked her.

"No…it's just that we haven't seen a single Kappa in here. I also heard that if they saw a human, they would start to run away and hide themselves…" Youmu said when the girls look at Momonga.

"…What? Am I the cause of their disappearance?"

"Not really Momonga-san! I just heard about it only and I can't confirm whether it is true. Maybe they got scare of us as well but not only to human?" She said.

"Maybe you are right…Kappa huh? I would like to see them up close…" Momonga said.

"Talking about Kappa. I did read once about those creatures." Patchouli said when everyone turns their attention to her. "In the outside world version of Kappa, they are like water sprite that lives in rivers. They have a turtle shell on their back and beak. They sometimes challenge human in term of strength like sumo wrestling."

"Sumo Wrestling?" Youmu asked this thing to herself.

"Simply say it is like a brawling match where two big sized men fight each other. First one to send the opponent out of the ring wins the match. Simple as that." Chen said.

"I see…Going to tough fight just imagine about it…" Youmu said and start to imagine about it.

"Ahem!" Patchouli clears her throat before continuing her conversation" Anyway, Kappa does play a game of shogi as a challenge to the human as well. One more thing, they love cucumber for some reason which I do not know why."

"I see…So I suppose they look the same in this land of Gensokyo as well Patchouli-san?" Momonga asked her.

"Not really but instead having a shell on their back, they have a backpack on their back. Also they don't have a beak. Just think of them like average looking girl. Another interesting stuff about them is that, they excel in making tools for everyday use."

"For one example is that photographic devices to capture picture right?" Chen said.

"Yes. That's one of it. Actually there is more to that and I have yet to see their creation of their work."

"Pretty interesting. I would like to see what kind of stuff they make…" Youmu said and start to wonder the stuff she can think of.

Later, Momonga felt a presence just like back there in the forest again. But this time, he could felt it perfectly and there is only one person at the corner, hiding. He turns to look at the direction of the presence. The person seems to be hiding behind at one of the row of trees just a few meters from them. Maybe he should start see that person before making another ruckus just like at the forest.

"Hiya…I think I'm going to scout ahead of us. You girls can stay here till I get back." Momonga said while getting up from the ground.

"Huh? We might as well go with you right?"

"Like I said, I'll be back cat girl. I just want to see what ahead of us so stay put first." He said and walk to the direction of where the person hiding.

"I have a name by the way. It's Chen!" She said with her unhappy tone.

"Alright Chen. In the meantime, let's drink some water over at the river. You want to follow me Chen?" Youmu asked while getting up as well.

"I rather not…"Chen said with an uneasy tone in her. "Can you get me for me instead please?"

"Oh come on." Patchouli gets up and pulls her to the river. "Just come and get some with us Nekomata."

"Kyaa! Please don't! I confess! I hate water! Nyaaaaannn!" Chen yelled while struggling to break off from the grip of Patchouli and Youmu.

"Just overcome your fear of water then. Let's do it okay?" Youmu grin at her.

The next thing Momonga hear is the shrieking of Chen begging them to stop pulling her to the river. He did not bother about that while walking to meet this person. Came to stop at the place after reaching a few feet from each other. Waited for the person to come out, Momonga decided to introduce himself first.

"My name is Momonga and I'm a human as you can see. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Umm…Are you sure? You will be the first one to come right at someone like me despise I'm a Kappa…" A voice of a girl said that.

"Oh? Lucky me. Guess I get to see a Kappa after all this time. Mind showing yourself up?"

After Momonga said that, a girl with blue hair tied into twintails and a pair of blue eyes came out from her hiding spot. She is wearing a green cap, blue dress with lots of pocket around the hem of the skirt and a pair of blue boot. Not only that, she have a backpack on her back just like Patchouli-san mentioned about Kappa in this land.

"Sorry if I were to hide behind there without introduce to all of you because I was shy."

"Shy huh? There's nothing to be shy about. It is us human you hate us or something?" Momonga said.

"Not really hate but we tend to be scare of human or just shy to meet them. But from the look of it, I'm actually talking to you now which are kind of awkward for me. Oh yes! I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Nitori Kawashiro. I'm one of the Kappa who live around this valley…Momonga-san?"

Momonga was not paying any attention to what Nitori just say. He seems serious all the sudden when he grab the hilt of his katana. Nitori mind suddenly pop out with a lot of question with his sudden behaviour. Is he going to kill her? Is he trying to do something like torturing her? So much negative, possibility stuff he can do with that katana of his. She knew she should have not met this person and just run away from here.

"Get down Nitori!" Momonga yelled at her and she strangely did what she was told. "Soru!"

In a spilt second, Momonga was not in front of her and turn to look behind her. There, she saw him engaging with some kind of monster she never seen before. A youkai she thought to herself but it does not look like one. It look like a black jelly with a lot of tentacle around its body. Momonga cried to his top of his voice as he cut the tentacle one by one. At the same time, he is calling the girls at the river and was hoping to get help from them as he cannot handle it alone.

"Ah! Was that Momonga-san voice? Huh? Nitori?" Someone familiar call Nitori from behind.

"Youmu! Thank goodness you are here! Momonga-san need…" Nitori said when she got interrupted.

"What the?" Chen said with her eyes widen to see such creature before her. "What is that!"

"Something bad that's all. We got to help Momonga-san. Let's go." Patchouli said with her calm manner.

"Right! Nitori. We will appreciate if you help us as well. Give a hell of water barrage on that thing!"

'Alright then! Give me time! I need to do this in one move! Cover me!" Nitori said as she run to the river.

"Got it!"

Suddenly, the monster found a new target and that is Nitori. No matter how many tentacles Momonga cut, new one start to regenerate immediately. Using the newly recover tentacle, it shoot towards Nitori like throwing a spear towards a running prey. Luckily, Youmu slash the incoming tentacle with her katana. Then, more and more are coming but Youmu slash it into pieces which is so fast with just three swings of her katana.

"Slash of Life and Death!" Youmu cried when the pieces of the tentacle drop to the ground and splash! It became like clear, crystal water instead black colour liquid.

"KYAA! Water! I hate them! Why there must be water at this point of time!" Chen yelled while moving away from the source of water.

"Water? I see that thing maybe take the source of water as its host but, is that really possible first thing first?" Patchouli wondered.

Then, the girls saw the monster tentacles regenerate back and notice the body shrink little by little.

"Whatever it is, as long we keep cutting the tentacle, we are draining the water from that monster as well. This is working alright! Youmu said happily.

"That's good news as long we don't hydrate it back with water…But wait a minute…didn't you tell Nitori to do her water barrage attack?" Patchouli reminded Youmu.

"I heard that too as well so that mean…" Chen said and looks at Youmu.

"Umm...yeah? Oh wait…Nitori!" Youmu yelled at her but she already taken her position at the river.

"Okay guys! I'm here! Move out of the way! Take this! Water Sign! Kappa's Pororoca!"

"Ah! Stop right there Nitori! That's a bad idea!" Patchouli shouted at her to stop what she doing.

But it was too late to stop her and Nitori already attack with her spell of hers. With that, flood of water is heading rapidly at the monster. The three girls got no choice but to fly away to safety.

"Momanga-san! Water is heading for you! Get out of there!" Youmu yelled at him.

"Hmm? Tidal wave? Alright then. Geppou!" He said without any expression on him and suddenly disappear from the ground.

He reappear on mid-air just beside Patchouli and watch the strong current of water ram against the monster. Eventually, the water swallow the monster up but strangely, it did not carry away by the current. Instead, it just stood there and watch it grow in size.

"Oh that's a bad idea alright…This is bad…" Patchouli said.

"What is bad? Also, it is me or the monster is growing?" Momonga keep observing the monster.

"Yup it is. I think the water is covering the black energy or something entirely from it. Each time you cut its tentacles, it grow again because it use the water to replace the tentacle again and again."

"Not only that, we nearly won since we are draining the water out of it but now, we are hydrating that thing with water again."

"Well…umm…that's just great. Back to square one from the hacking and slashing then. Back to work I guess ladies." Momonga said and dive down to the ground.

Momonga landed safely to the ground and puddle of water from the tidal wave still linger around the area. He knows if he keep attack the monster, that thing will keep hydrating itself and it will be no end to this.

"Water on my feet…As long I don't get drenched it's alright. I can still use my magic though!" Chen said as she ready her stance.

"Woah! What the! I somehow make it bigger! That's…just great." Nitori said when she stop running beside Momonga.

"That's right Nitori. We tried to warn you but it's too late. Never mind about that, we don't blame you." Patchouli said as she landed beside Nitori.

"We just keep slashing it non-stop then! But then again, I think we will be running out of strength to fight considering the amount of water in this area…"

"True but since water evaporate by any source of heat like for example sunlight and fire, I shall use my ultimate Fire element magic to deal with it. But the casting time is long so please cover me till I finish casting my magic. I have faith in you all." Patchouli said and begins reciting the spell from her magic book.

"Alright! Time for little teamwork! Let's go!" Youmu cried and rush to attack the enemy.

"Wait! What should I do then?" Nitori called them out.

"You can manipulate water right?" Chen said and Nitori nod her head as a yes. "Then keep the water away from that monster. Especially me!"

Without saying anything more, everyone get down to business. Firstly, that tentacle thing must be deal with when Chen steps in front of everyone.

"I go first! With my speed and deceptive movement! I can deal it fast and easy! Idaten Dasher! Menacing Slash!"

In a split second, she is already at the monster and had her red, sharp claw ready to attack the tentacle. Suddenly, she got struck by a hidden tentacle from the monster itself. Then, the Chen that got hit was just a fake one and it was just an afterimage. The real one appear at the other side where the monster least expecting it and with that, Chen gives a hard scratch on some of the tentacle.

"Take that! You think I didn't know that? That's what you got for being cocky!" Chen said and keeps doing the same thing again and again.

"That's really surprising. Her speed is indeed fast and deceptive."

"You're right but shouldn't we help her rather than standing at the side line like this?" Youmu question herself.

Momonga just smile away without saying anything. Join the battle with Chen and begin to stall the monster before Patchouli finish reciting the magic. Minute of attacking it and the shape is getting smaller and smaller. Thanks to their combine effort in dealing with it, they can win this fight easily. But there is another problem which is everyone is getting tired from all the assault.

"Huff…Huff…" Chen is panting for air. "What took that girl too long…I don't think I can last long doing the same thing again and again…"

"Agree but we just have to hold out." Youmu said.

Suddenly, Chen got flew off to the side and once again she got flew to the side by something.

"AAAAHHH!" Chen yelled in pain as she throws off away from the group.

"What…?" Youmu said when she too got flew off by something. "Oof!"

It turned out to be the tentacle went for the underground attack. With this, it surprises the opponent while catching them off guard. Strangely, Momonga did not sense that coming but something is telling him to dodge like about now. He did a side step and it was true after all. It attack from below and he is just inch away from getting hit. He quickly uses his katana and cut it away in one quick motion. Then, more and more of it attack him from everywhere. Momonga have to keep dodging that while slashing away the one he can counterattack back.

"Damn! There's no end to this thing!" Momonga said to himself when he realise something is amiss.

Why the number tentacle is so little attacking him? Without any moment to think further, he executes his Soru skill and went straight to Patchouli. Once again, he was right about it and the tentacle emerge from the ground and attack Momonga instead. Sadly, he cannot slash it away fast when the tentacle turn into solid, sharp, pointed object. It then struck hard on Momonga arms instead and pierces through partially.

"Ouch…Huh…? Momonga-san!" Youmu said in pain as she saw what happen to Momonga.

"Darn it! He got hit! Hang it there Mohawk guy!" Chen yelled at me.

"Momonga-san! You got hit…" Patchouli went surprise to see him bleeding from his arms.

"Don't bother about me and just focus on your magic! Damn! This really sting!" Momonga said while trying to keep away the tentacle from hitting his body.

"Take this! Kappa Drop Kick!" Nitori cried when she kick the tentacles away from Momonga arms.

At least a couple of it got extract out from Momonga arms as it start to turn into water. The water is not going to be absorbs by the tentacle and Nitori quickly redirect the water away from it. Second later, Chen and Youmu came by as they scratch and cut the tentacle away respectively. With this, nothing is left on Momonga arms.

"I'm ready. Sorry I took so long everyone. Now it's my turn. Stand back everyone! Sun Sign! Royal Flare!"

Everyone went behind Patchouli when she raises both of her hands up to the sky. Then, fiery, glowing energy magically summon from her hands. The light and the heat is so intense even standing behind her. She then focuses her magic on the monster itself when the energy shoots out it fiery, raging fire beams. Everyone watch the monster getting hit by countless beams of its scorching heat. Finally, the magic is taking effect and rapidly evaporate the monster watery body out of it. Shrink into small size, it finally reveal its dark energy out from it but Patchouli magic stop before she can deal the final blow. She suddenly drops to the ground while panting for air due to exhaustion.

"Patchouli! Are you alright?" Youmu went to her side and place her both hands on Patchouli shoulder.

"Huff…Huff…Huff…I'm just exhausted that's all…Never thought this could really take a lot…of work huh?" She smiles while trying to catch her breath.

"Ah! That thing is running away everyone!" Nitori cried while pointing at the dark energy.

"Oh no you don't!" Momonga and Chen yelled together.

They dash towards to the dark energy with their speed and slash and scratch! It then cut into pieces and nothing left out from it as it disappears into thin air. Looking behind them just in case and yes, it is finally done.

"Take that you monster! Who's you daddy now!" Chen cried happily as she strike a victory pose.

"We won finally but we sure took long just to kill that monster alright." Momonga said while sheathing back his katana to his saya.

"Who cares! We won and that's great one for us! Teamwork sure feels great when dealing with enemy huh?" Chen crosses her arm while saying that.

"I think we should thank Patchouli more actually. She did that fire magic to obliterate the target."

"I shouldn't be taking all the credit. All of us did a fairly good job actually. But thank you anyway for covering me." Patchouli said as she walks towards Momonga and Chen.

"Oh? How are you feeling Patchouli-san? Feeling better?"

"I'm fine don't you worry. Anyway, how's your arms Momonga? Let me heal up your wound right now." Patchouli said when she starts to place her hands on the Momonga wounds.

A warm, radiant light shines on Momonga arms when it slowly heals his wound back to normal. Second later, it is done and Momonga stinging feeling is finally gone.

"What a neat trick. Glad to have you around Patchouli-san." Momonga thank her.

"Umm…not a problem…Thanks I guess…" Patchouli look to the side.

"Ah guys!" Nitori called everyone out. "Where are you heading next? Don't tell me you guys are heading to the mountain?"

"That's exactly where we are heading Nitori. We know we are being watch by those Tengu but we must find the aura and destroy it." Youmu said.

"Aura? What aura?" Nitori went confuse.

"You don't feel anything yet Nitori? The negative aura?" Youmu asked her.

"Nope. Not at all but I heard from the Tengu that they felt some kind of weird feeling since morning. I don't know the detail but are you really sure you want to go to the mountain?"

"Yeah? Why you keeping asking us that Nitori?" Youmu asked her.

"No…it's just that Aya informed us to keep a watch for any intruder and report to her if we spot one. I'm afraid I've been ordered to do that but then again…" Nitori replied unhappily about this.

"Hmm? What is it Nitori?" Chen said.

"After you guys kill that thing away from our homeland, I should repay back for what you did. So, I'm going to take you guys to one of the path into the mountain. I ensure you won't be detected until you are deep in the mountain. From there, you all are on your own."

"Sound good to me. So Chen, have you felt it yet? The aura?" Youmu asked her.

"Yeah…It's getting stronger all the sudden…I felt it…it's at the summit of this mountain…"

"What? The summit? Seriously?" Patchouli said as she looks up to at the peak of the mountain. "…I'm so stick to flying…"

"Anyway! Waste no time guys! Follow me everyone before the Tengu finds us here." Nitori said.

After all of that, Nitori lead the way and time is against us. Maybe this monster they fought must have been stalling them from advancing ahead. They wonder what lies ahead of them. The enemy they will be facing next.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Land of Illusion, Gensokyo…<strong>

"Mistress Lamia!" A voice of a young girl calling out for her. "It looks like they kill that monster…"

"You should have sent me instead milady. You know I can deal with them easily." A voice of another girl said that.

"Oh? Pretty confident of you I see. What if you are to get beaten by them instead? That will be embarrassing for sure." Another girl said that.

"What! You dare mock me! You think I will lose to those vermin! How about I show you how strong I am!"

"Oh? Fine with me then. Prepare to suffer by me okay?"

"Enough!" Lamia cried just before both of them spring into action. "We are not here to fight but to focus on our objective girls. Save your energy on your opponent instead rather than fighting each other."

"Forgive me Mistress Lamia." The girls apologise together to her.

"Never mind about that…Now, I've already told you what you must do. Also, don't take too lightly of those girls living in this land. They prove to be strong than I thought. Xiao…"

"Yes Mistress Lamia!" A Chinese looking girl replied happily.

That Chinese girl wears a short kimono dress, wears a pair of Chinese shoes and a beautifully decorated headpiece wore on her head. She looks really cheerful and bow slightly before her mistress.

"…You know what must be done Xiao. Grant those people an eternal slumber."

"As you wish milady." She gives her final bow at her and walks away for her task.

"As for you two, go to the place I told you about. Hold it out until preparation is complete."

"Yes milady!" Both the girls answered happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Youkai Mountain…<strong>

"So far so good everyone. I don't think we haven't been spotted yet. Anyway, this is as far I can go."

"Not a problem Nitori. We should be thankful for you to take us here this far." Youmu said.

"There! There! It's just a small matter. Anyway, I shouldn't waste any of your time. Good luck from here on everyone."

She then wave goodbye at them and went back down to the mountain path. With that, Momonga lead the way for everyone and start to move out. The path is kind of uneven over here and guessing it that no one uses it for quite a long time. If it is use, the path will be an even ground to walk in the first place. Also, this path is kind of narrow as well as well-hidden from all the bushes and trees covering it. Nevertheless, on their left side, it is a steep slope and just looking at it make one legs weaken as the fall is right down to the bottom.

"Just don't look down. Pay attention to your front everyone." Patchouli said while looking at the front.

"Yeah…Easy for someone who keeps flying rather than walking with us…"Chen said with her irritated voice in her.

"There's something we call, better be safe than sorry. That's what I'm doing." Patchouli turns to look at Chen while maintaining her flying position.

"Hmm?" Momonga stop walking. "Take a look of this…"

He said and kneels to the ground. Everyone gather around him and notice a set of footprints along this path. Not only is that, the steps between each other fairly apart as if someone is running.

"Either someone is being chase or giving chase to this someone. Either way, someone already use know this path. I think we should fasten our pace before we going to get caught by the Tengu?"

'Yes. I agree about that. By the way Momonga-san." Patchouli called him. "I'm sorry but we have to travel fast already so we going to stick to flying. Can you keep up with us with that speed of yours?"

"Patchouli! What are you thinking! We should move together in group. We don't want to leave Momonga-san behind." Youmu said in her unhappy tone at her.

"I understand that but time is against us. Chen already felt it getting stronger so we should hurry."

"But!"

"It's alright everyone. I can keep up with you all just as long I don't keep using my speed technique over and over again. Shall we get moving already before the Tengu find us?"

The moment he said that, someone came jumping just in front of them and it is a girl with white, fluffy dog ear and a white tail from her back. Both party stare at each other and did not expect to see each other like this. Everyone stood still while wondering what the best option to do right now is.

"…Ahem!" Chen clears her throat. "Speak of the devil…So…Shall we make our move now?"

"Of…COURSE!" Everyone yelled and hurriedly spring into action.

"Ah! How stupid of me! INTRUDERS! STOP WHRE YOU ARE!" The dog looking girl screams at them.

But of course they would not stupidly stop and make their escape. It is true that they are intruder but they have no choice but to get to the summit of the mountain. If only they could get the Tengu to listen what they have to say. Then again, they just would not listen that easily like normal people would.

"Damn it! This really stinks! If only we could get someone to listen to what we going to say!" Chen cried.

"How about that Aya girl?" Patchouli said. "Maybe she might listen to what we have to say."

"But where do we find her?" Youmu asked her.

"We just have to let her come to us. I just hope she will be here before we get capture…"

While they were flying while Momonga trying his best to keep up with the girls with his running, they came upon a huge waterfall around them. But right now, there is no time to be awe about this beautifully sight before them. Then, something catches Youmu eyes at the corner and before she could see what is that, Momonga appear in front of her. Second later, a sound of metal clashing into each other when he got push from some kind of force.

"Momonga-san! Are you alright?" Youmu called him out as she stops flying ahead and went to him.

"I'm fine." Momonga said as he regains his stance while panting for air. "You didn't saw that coming Youmu-san?"

"What? I did see something but until you block my view…"

"It's that girl. I protected you from her attack. You are just inch away getting slash by her sword." Momonga said when he points the direction behind Youmu.

"Huh?" Youmu look at what Momonga point at and saw another Tengu standing before them.

"She is…a White Wolf Tengu just like that Tengu who spotted us. But her aura she gives out seems pretty strong. Pretty fearsome alright."

"Ah! Momiji-san!" The White Wolf Tengu spotted us back there said that as she landed beside that Momiji person. "This is another group of intruders I spotted near the hidden path. Forgive me for I have let them escape…"

"Another intruders? So we are not the only one after all…" Momonga thought to himself.

"Never mind about that. Do call the others before these intruders dare to escape once again."

"Understood! If that's the case, I will inform the others to block their escape route!" The Wolf Tengu said and hurriedly went off to call her comrade.

"Anyway, about these pests…" The Momiji person turns her attention at the Momonga and the girls with her evil glare. "A different species of intruders dare to set foot on this mountain I see! This place is our property and I don't care whether it be Human or Youkai! I will kill all of you for this! Be prepare!"

"What? What's her problem?" Chen cried as the Tengu dash to attack them.

"I got the feeling she is being influence by that negative aura. It looks like we have to fight her to knock some sense on her." Patchouli said as she ready her stance and prepares to recite her magic.

"A fight again? I hate this as we are wasting time by a lot already…" Momonga draw his katana.

"I'm sure it will be fast with four of us go all out on her. Let's go!" Youmu yelled and everyone charge at this Momiji girl.

Out of the blue, before they could clash their weapon, the Momiji girl got throw off to the side. It happens so fast as if some kind of invisible force strike hard at her. Then, it turn out to be Aya Shameimaru who just kick her as she recover her kicking stance back to normal standing position.

"That's as far you'll go Momiji. I don't remember you go for a kill when there's intruder? Come back to your senses will you?" Aya said with her serious tone at that Momiji girl.

"Oww…What the? What just hit my head?" She said as she got up from the ground while rubbing her head. "Ah! Aya? Did you just kick me you stupid Crow Tengu!"

"Ah…yeah? Just want to knock some sense on that dog brain of yours." Aya grin at her.

"What did you said…! But wait, why would you want to knock some sense on me? I don't understand…" She went confuse after that.

"She don't remember? Is it really that bad already?" Patchouli said.

"Oh well…Looks like you didn't realise you were in control by your anger? I guess this is true after all huh?" Aya said and look at the Momonga and his group.

"Aya? You knew about it all this time?" Youmu asked her.

"Actually…Yukari told me about this since morning but honestly speaking, I didn't bother about that and refuse to help her. Not until I felt an uneasy feeling around this mountain and I knew something is wrong about this. Firstly about the sudden negative behaviour of my fellow Crow Tengu and especially the dog as well…" Aya said when she mentioned the dog word in a low tone to us.

"I heard that! But come to think of it, I wasn't aware about what I did…I knew something is not right but I was just too focus on the intruders just now…" Momiji paused.

"You mean us?" Momonga said.

"Not you all but the other intruders we been giving chase from just now." Momiji said.

"Hmm?" Momonga wonder about that.

"Whatever it is! Yukari must've sent you lots to eliminate the source yes?" Aya said and the group nod their head. "If that's the case, I guess we should track the source and destroy it together?"

"If you say so Aya-san. Anyway, Chen here knew where it is coming from and it is located at the summit I believe." Youmu said.

"That's right!" Chen said while crossing her arms. "We have no time to lose so will you let us pass this mountain just this once? It is coming from the summit just to let you know by the way."

"Are you crazy?" Yelled Momiji angrily at the group. "This is our mountain! Off limit to outsiders! Also, in my entire life I never heard anyone will be gladly enough to accept such request!"

"Well I do." Aya smile at Momiji.

"What? You are crazy as well Aya! What will our boss say about this? We will be facing a death sentence to let this happen!"

"Oh come on. I'm sure our boss, Lord Tenma surely understands. Besides, our boss felt this aura as well and wanted to eliminate these problems. But of course we do not know where it is so right now, we can depend on them to show the exact location which is the summit." Aya said as she point at the group.

"Grrr…Fine then! If what you said is true, I'm going to go for it not because I trust you or anything! I'm doing this for Lord Tenma!" Momiji yelled angrily at Aya.

"Fine, fine. Just lead the way to the summit will you?" Aya said calmly despise being yelling at.

"You don't have to order me around. Anyway, my name is Momji Inubashiri. One of the White Wolf Tengu who patrols around this mountain to keep away intruders such as you lots. Just follow me and don't get left behind now." She said and starts to sprint to the direction of the summit.

"Don't mind her. She's like that. Kind of grouchy but who cares! Anyway, time for my reporter work! Let's go everyone!" She said and fly to the location.

"Oh well! No time to lose then. Let's get going everyone!" Youmu said and start to fly as well.

One by one, everyone prepare to follow from each other from behind and left Momonga all alone.

"…There goes with their flying ability…this really blows…" Momonga said to himself and chase after them from behind with his own part of legs.

Later, the reinforcement requested by Momiji arrive at the scene. But only find this place empty and there no sign of those intruders anywhere.

"So…Where are they?" One of them asked.

"Momiji-san…this…will be the second time already she did to us! This makes me so piss off!"

"Just face it. We are strangely slow today to meet up with Momiji-san. Where has she gone to now…sigh…" One of them said and sighs away after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at the summit of Youkai Mountain…<strong>

"I see they are coming…All they come is their death. Foolish creature indeed…But first, I should deal with you right?" A Chinese looking girl said.

"I'll never let you set foot on our Moriya Shrine evil being! For I, Sanae Kochiya will vanquish your pitiful soul back to where you supposed to be!" A girl with blue eyes, holding a gohei horizontally said that.

"Oh? A shrine maiden dare to stand between my ways? You know it's too late right? Just submit to the eternal darkness, wind priestess. You are too late to be save as this is becoming the place of darkness." She said with her evil smile at Sanae.

"I hate to admit it but its true…"Sanae thought to herself. "The air around here is getting heavier and heavier…Not only that…Lady Suwako…Please be alright…"

Just when Sanae said that, a loud sound of something crash to the ground occurs just a few feet from her side. As the smoke and debris clear away, the thing that got crash beside Sanae was all along Lady Kanako. She is lying on the ground and struggling to get up despises the pain she is having.

"Lady Kanako! Are you alright!" Sanae cried as she went to her side.

"I'm…alright…Suwako is beyond control now…I can't seem to stop her easily unlike the last time…Oww…" Kanako said in pain.

Then, someone flew over them and landed beside the Chinese girl.

"I see you are back Suwako. Having fun already with your fight with that Kanako person?"

"Of course." Suwako said with her monotone voice. "Been waiting for this time to take what is rightfully mine…It's not over Kanako…"

"Lady Suwako! Please open your eyes! You are being control by nothing but a negative thought in you! This is not you want yes! Please wake up!"

"There's no point to that Sanae…" Kanako said as she gets up from the ground finally. "There's no life in that eyes of hers. I'm afraid we are too late…"

"No!" Sanae yelled as she does not want to believe that. "It's not too late! I will save you Lady Suwako! I know you are inside there so please don't give up hope yet! I will purity the evilness inside you!"

"Hope? What a word to use for someone already throw that away…Suwako. Shall we get rid of this pest and continue our path to grant everyone an eternal slumber?"

"That's…what I want…Let's go…" Suwako said with her usual tone.

Then, by clapping her both hands right in front of her face, some kind of dark mist emerge from behind her and thus, she summon her servant right before her.

"Never thought she will summon her servant this soon…Mishaguji. The curse god who serves her since the time it was defeated by her…" Kanako said as she looks at the servant of Moriya take shape.

"Come forth my loyal servant, Mishaguji. Bring fear to my enemy before me…" Moriya said.

"As you wish my king…" Said the white snakes with red glowing eyes with its demonic voice.

"Lady Suwako…I will surely save you. Please wait for me." Sanae said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>Okay everyone! I guess you get what is something new right? Yes I added a few new characters inside my fanfic. Anyway I shall explain who is the Vice-Admirals are but I know you guys Google it. But then again, I feel like typing to explain who these characters are anyway.

**Vice-Admirals Jonathan: **He is a commander in-charge of G-8 Marine Base also known as Navarone. He is also said to be Akainu's protégé. So far in the One Piece anime series, he is the currently highest ranking anime filler Marine. He first makes his appearance in Episode 196 and currently the G-8 filler arc is the longest in One Piece series. Anyway, it is stated that all Vice-Admiral possess Haki in them and Jonathan do have as well. But so far he never seen using one. Also, he is one of the few antagonists Luffy and his gang never fought directly but instead, Jonathan uses various tactical maneuver to outrun the gang. About his fighting skill, so far he was not seeing using any type of fighting set like using sword. So I decided to have him use Rokushiki technique on him. Since some of the Vice-Admirals in One Piece use that technique, why not we think of him using Rokushiki as well? To me it will be interesting of him to use the skill instead of using a weapon such as katana but I might consider him using a weapon later on.

**Vice-Admiral Kaizeruhige: **He is one of the five vice-admirals to lead the Buster Call and also one of the many Marine Officers to have participated in the Battle of Marineford. As usual, all vice-admirals possess Haki in them but he was not seen using one. His name in Japanese is called "Kaiser Mustache" which in turn means "Handlebar Mustache" as you can see he have a handlebar mustache on him. Whether or not this is his real name is unknown.

The three girls speaking to Lamia are you know who. Think of them of Lamia servants. Slowly and later on, I shall reveal who is the other two as I already did for the first one which is Xiao. (I strangely start to like Chinese character when it comes to anime. Just like Hong Meiling!) As for her skill what she capable of? Well...I will leave it for the next chapter later on so stay tune readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>  
>Battle of the Faithful Earth and Wind<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Battle of the Faithful

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner.

**Author's Pre-word: **Never thought I would take more than a week to complete this chapter. I beginning to feel slow lately...Oh well! I would start to update fast when I am truly free from all my work! There will be some words you will encounter when you are not sure but I will note it down at the end right after you readers read them. Anyway, have a fun time reading them and do leave me a review! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>  
>Battle of the Faithful Earth and Wind<p>

**Somewhere at the Garden of the Sun…**

The Garden of the Sun, located at the opposite side of Youkai Mountain where the place are filled with numerous flowers. Primarily consist of sunflowers and the view of this area is breath-taking. Watching these dazzling, beautiful flowers will makes oneself feel at peace. For a human to be in this place in the daytime is fine but, they will get ridiculed by the fairies that reside here. While during the night, it will be a different story as youkai tend to gather around here and if the human is lucky to get away, they might get away from becoming their supper for the night. At the corner of the field, there is a couple of figure could be seen walking towards the field. They stop at the field full of flowers and never thought to see such a large area covering with meadow and flowers.

"Woah…I bet we never seen this kind of thing back at our home right? Captain Hina." A lady with dark blue hair, a dark brown eyes and wears a pair of rectangular red spectacle said that.

"I suppose so…but we haven't found a single sign of ocean here. Maybe we are somewhere like in the other world after all huh? Ensign Tashigi." A lady with long pinkish blonde hair, wears a purple suit and pants with a white blouse underneath her suit said that.

She is also wears a pair of coat which draped on her shoulder with the word "Justice" on the back of the coat, which indicating that she is a high-ranking Marine Officers.

"So…Considering the situation we are in…What should we do captain?" Tashigi asked the captain.

"I have no slightest idea. What I can think of is to get some kind of answer. If we could find someone to talk to…Hmm?" Hina paused and spotted someone at the corner of her eyes.

"Captain…? Hmm? Who's that?" Tashigi said when she too saw someone at the corner.

Without question asks, both of them approach towards that person. The person turns out to be a lady sitting on a white, western decorated chair while enjoying the view of the flowers. She has this shoulder-length green hair and red pair of eyes. She wears a pair of red plaid vest with white shirt underneath it. Her bottom wear is a pair of red plaid skirt and red shoes. She also carries a parasol and uses it to shade herself from the sun.

"Excuse me." Hina called her out after she reach a few meter away from her. "Do you have a minute of your time?"

Strangely, the lady with the parasol did not respond and still looking at the flowers with her happy smile on her. Before Hina could call her out loudly this time, Tashigi step up and call for her instead. Of course she would bow to the stranger to show her respect before anyone wish to have a conversation.

"Huh? Oh my…I'm sorry I didn't notice both of you at all. The flowers here sure mesmerize me for a minute there…" The lady said and take a look who is the person call her.

Her eyebrow raise a little and notice she never seen a couple of human stands before her. Still, she would keep the smile on her face.

"Is there anything I can help you ladies? It's kind of strange for someone like you to strike a conversation with me…Aren't you afraid?" She said while maintaining her smile at them.

"Huh…? Not really but we are here to ask you something. But before that, allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Tashigi and this is my superior, Hina. Anyway, we are kind of lost and confuse so will you be kind enough to answer a few of our question if you may?"

"I see…From the look of it...I bet you are not from this world…" The lady said as she gets up from her seat.

"Yes…you're right…But how did you know…" Tashigi said halfway when she interrupted her.

"Just a hunch. Anyway, my name is Yuuka Kazami." She said and bows her head slightly. "I suppose I could explain to you humans where you are exactly…"

"Oh really? That's great! Now we get to know where we really are!" Cried Tashigi with joy.

"But…the way you address us sound kind of offending to me. Are you mocking us? We have names you know." Hina said with her unfriendly tone at Yuuka.

Yuuka did not say anything but still give her smile at Hina. All the sudden, Goosebumps send throughout their whole body as if that smile of hers is not really that friendly. Instead, something terrifying even she did not show it. Immediately, Tashigi apologise to Yuuka for her superior sudden behaviour. She also said she is on the edge lately ever since they came to this land. Eventually, Hina too apologise and it is true that she is really on the edge as she said it for herself.

"It's alright. I understand how you feel so as I was saying…"

"There's no need to explain when your end draws near you useless existence of this world." A voice of a girl said from above them.

"Oh my…Who dares to interrupt my conversation with these ladies? Don't you know what the meaning of manners is?" Yuuka said as she turns to look who is the person.

She seems to be floating on mid-air when she slowly descends to the ground level. She wears a witch hat, a dark blue neckerchief, a pair of black coat with cape draped on her shoulder. A black skirt with decorated lining around the hem of the skirt and a knee-length, buckle boot. She gives a curtsey at the three ladies before looking at them with her evil look on her.

"How in the world she can fly?" Hina thought to herself.

"She…doesn't seem friendly Captain Hina…I feel a killing intent from her." Tashigi said as she grips her katana tighter.

"Agree…but not only that. Do girls nowadays enjoy dressing themselves like that?" Hina wondered.

"A group of vermin I see…Just when I can have peace in doing my job. Oh well! It doesn't matter since I'm going to kill all of you anyway." The girl said as she grins evilly at them.

"Okay…She is indeed not friendly!" Tashigi cried. "Just another bad day we are having captain!"

"Crazy girl…Who do she think she is? I'm having a bad day already and don't make me any worse. Before I start to kick your bottom till kingdom comes, do yourself a favour and run along now." Hina said with her really piss tone in her.

"Oh? How scary this human are. Too bad I'm going to kick yours first so say your prayer."

"I don't know what is heck is going on. Should we start a fight with her Captain Hina? Huh? Captain Hina?" Tashigi said and notice she is not paying attention to what she has to say.

"…Again with this human's topic…Somehow I'm kinda piss by hearing that so yeah…Say your prayer too little girl." Hina said as she pulls her right gloves using her mouth before getting down to business.

"Finally! But it won't be fun with you alone so why not the two of you join me in as well!"

The moment she said that, a lightning bolt struck a few feet beside the three ladies. The results of that cause the area to explode and leave a crater on it. Also, it hit the flower field and the surrounding area was caught on fire as the result of that.

"What the? Lightning? Is she a Devil Fruits user or what?" Hina said to herself.

"But more importantly…How could she destroy those flowers! I may not love for flowers that much but they are the beautiful thing mankind have! You'll pay for that!" Tashigi cried angrily as she draws her Shigure out from her saya.

Then, both Hina and Tashigi could hear Yuuka humming to herself while she begins to close her parasol gently. That was strange at first and notice her face still smiling despise seeing what had just happened to the field. Suddenly, from her cheerful, happy smile turn into an ugly and frightening look. The aura she gave out really shook both of them with fear as they never seen this kind of thing before in their life. They only find themselves speechless about this and swallow their own saliva out of fear.

"YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE FLOWERS. IT'S TIME TO SLAUGHTER YOU UP GIRL." Yuuka said with her deadly, frightening tone.

"Show me your strength, Elder Youkai of Four Seasons." The girl said as spark of electric start to emit from her hands.

**At the summit of Youkai Mountain…**

"Kanako-sama…Forgive me….I cannot...I just cannot…." Sanae said in pain as she is in serious painful ordeal from all the attack she received from Suwako and Mishaguji.

Sanae is lying motionless on the ground with Suwako stepping on her stomach with her right leg.

"Huff…Huff…Sanae! Get a hold of yourself! You cannot give up yet…! Ah!" Kanako said as she fell to her knee from the battle damage she received.

"It's futile right from the beginning! For a goddess to lose sure is embarrassing…But for your Sanae-chan…" Xiao said and approach beside Sanae.

Xiao brought Sanae up to her arms and hug her gently with such warmness in them. Hoping that will lessen the pain she having, Xiao begin to speak to Sanae.

"It's hopeless to fight Sanae…Just submit to the darkness and let the torment pass. You can join Suwako in the everlasting peace of darkness where you won't have to suffer. No remorse…No pain…just nothing…How about it?"

"Don't you talk such crap to my wind priestess! Sanae! Don't listen to her! You promise to save Suwako and that's what you must do! Sanae!" Kanako yelled at the top of her voice.

"Well Sanae? How about it? Come join with everyone…Suwako is waiting for you…" Xiao give her soothing voice to Sanae ear.

"…Suwako-sama…Forgive me…Kanako-sama…I must…" Sanae said when tears start to flow from her eyes.

"SANAE!" Kanako shouted at her only to find Sanae is engulfing by the dark mist together with Xiao.

But fate works in such a mysterious way when suddenly, Suwako attention turn away from Sanae and look behind her. Suddenly, Suwako place her hands to the ground and call forth the power of the earth to form a huge stone wall behind her. A strong, fiery explosion along with raging wind hit the wall with such tremendous force.

"Gust Fan!" Aya cried while swinging her Hauchiwa fan to her front.

"Summer Red!" Patchouli cried while pointing her open magic book towards Suwako.

Then it follows by a multiple slash and break instantly into chuck of rock. It was Momiji who slash that and she went for a lunged at Suwako next. But Suwako quickly follows up with her another move which shoots out a rock from beneath her and hurl towards Momiji. Luckily, Momiji block it with her round shield just in time but due to the force, she got knockback for quite a distance.

"Now!" Momiji yelled.

"Soru!" Momonga cried and the very next second, he appears in front of Xiao and slashes at her.

This sends Xiao to dodge the attack and could not complete the process of engulfing Sanae up in darkness. During that period of time, Chen manages to grap Sanae by pulling her away from them. Although that is not wise to pull someone who gravely wounded but who cares when you are in this kind of situation. But still, Sanae is still in one piece and her wound is quickly healed by Patchouli healing magic without any moment of waiting.

"Tsk! Just when I was about to engulf her up. That's why I hate interfering…" Xiao said when she readies her stance.

"Her reflex is pretty good. She is able to see the speed fairly well." Momanga said to himself.

"Ayaayaaya! Just in the nick of time! Lucky we save Sanae before getting…whatever she was getting just now." Aya said while snapping a few photo around her.

"Yes…but it is me or the air around here is hard to breath? This could lead my health a bit of problem here…" Patchouli said as she tried to breathe calmly.

"I see they came to help us but why?" Kanako wondered to herself.

"So annoying! So annoying! Pest all of you! Why do you resist when we are giving you all an eternal slumber where you won't suffer anymore! No more of all the negativity! Can't you all see that!" Xiao yelled angrily at everyone.

"Well…Firstly, you have a weird taste for engulfing this place in darkness? I think I like the sunlight pretty much and that alone can cheer me up when I feel kind of down. It brightens our soul no matter what. Secondly, this is our home and you know we won't let this happen yes?" Aya said as she keep away her camera and take out her Hauchiwa fan in a ready position.

"Also! We will stop anyone who tries to cause such ruckus in our land let alone our mountain! Prepare for a payback for what you had done to everyone who has suffered by your hand!" Momiji yelled as she ready her sword and shield.

"Fine by me! Since you won't submit to the everlasting darkness! I will kill you all then! Then you will understand what I meant by it!" Xiao said and run towards Momiji and the others.

Meanwhile, Suwako stood silently at where she at and stare at Kanako. Kanako knew she would not last a few minute with her but she got to give her best shot.

"What with all the staring Suwako? Aren't you making your first move already? Or you can't bear the sight to fight me or seeing Sanae you just hurt! Open your eyes Suwako! Why must you still hold a grudge against me? Don't you think that's just the past! Let it go already!"

"No! It's just that…I fail…I fail…to protect those people I once vow to protect…To establish back from where I last stop and govern the land again…To gather faith of those people once again under my way…Yes! Let's us start another war Kanako!"

"You said you don't care about it! You knew you left with no regrets when we left the outside world! You even didn't argue about deserting the kingdom! Don't you remember that Suwako! Don't you?"

"I…I…Just shut up! I won't let you confuse me anymore! That's not true at all!" Suwako yelled angrily when the ground around her starts to crack violently.

"Then you are lost! I'll help you come back to your senses! I promise to save you just like Sanae said so." Kanako said as she begins to fly up in the air. "Here I go! Take this! Divine Festival! Expanded Onbashira!"

When she said that, two, red energy pillar conjure besides Suwako and there is no way out for her. The attack did not stop there as Kanako start her barrage afterward. She keeps hurling numerous blue energy projectiles towards her. Suwako has a hard time dodging all of time and every once in a while, she got hit by the red pillar. Rather than being a blocking pillar, it does damage to Suwako and it really stings her by a lot. Then, Suwako quickly turn the table around by throwing boulder towards Kanako. If one boulder were to be destroy by the barrage of danmaku send by Kanako, another one will back it up. Slowly, one manages to pass through Kanako danmaku and head directly for her. Kanako just evade to the side easily but her danmaku got interrupt and thus the spell ended.

"Damn it…Got myself fool by just a simple attack…Time to step up…" Kanako thought to herself.

Meanwhile, over at the other group, Xiao is having a good time fighting with five opponents she is facing. As for Patchouli, she is currently healing Sanae up but she is safe from the fighting area. As long the others could keep that Xiao girl busy, Patchouli should be safe while focusing her healing on Sanae. Back to the fighting, no matter how fast they attack, that Xiao girl would go even faster to dodge them.

"Is that all you creatures of this world capable of? I'm disappointed!" She cried happily.

"You want to play speed? I will entertain you then! Illusionary Dominance!" Aya cried out the move she is going to do.

In a blink of the eyes, she disappears from Xiao sight and reappears again in front of her.

"You want to taunt me is it? Just die then!" Xiao cried and strike her with a side kick on Aya face.

She thought that was a hit but it turned out to be an afterimage when Aya appear beside Xiao. She would do the same move again but with the combination of punches as well. But still, nothing seems to be hitting Aya at all and her speed is really fast just by looking at it.

"Had enough? Feel this then!" Aya yelled from somewhere when she appears behind Xiao. "Domination Dash!"

Her body cover with swirling wind and charge towards Xiao in a fast, sudden speed. Hoping to strike her spine area, she quickly turns around only to hit her front instead.

"What! I miss her spine! How she knows I'm behind her?" Aya cried in surprise as she jumps back to safety.

As for Xiao, she got knockback pretty hard. Uses her legs to stop from knocking back any further, she came to stop after a while. Holding her chest knowing that was a painful strike, Momiji and Chen find this a good opportunity to catch her off guard and attack her with their respective technique and speed.

"Amazing…Speed is what I want as well…I thank you for that Aya…" Xiao said and look at Aya with her evil smile on her.

"What?" Aya went confused of what Xiao just said.

"Not paying attention I see! This is our chance! Take this! Flight Sign! Flight of Idaten!" Chen yelled passionately as she ready to strike her opponent with her speed.

"Take this! Gebirgskorps Tengu Strike!" Momiji leap towards Xiao when Momiji is within the attack range.

"Humph! Foolish creature! My turn! Illusionary Dominance!" Xiao cried which make Aya shock from hearing that.

Both of the attack came at Xiao only to slash and scratch nothing but her afterimage of their enemy.

"Fast! Where did she gone to?" Chen cried as she looks around her.

"What the! Did she just do Aya moves?" Momiji exclaimed.

Without knowing where she vanished to, she appears right in front of Aya only to find herself unprepared for this. Aya gives out her surprise look for seeing this to happen to her and wonder how she manage to do Aya move all the sudden.

"This is what you got when you mock me you stupid Tengu." Xiao said and in a swift motion, she strike towards Aya's heart with her hidden wrist blade, which is inside her right kimono long sleeve.

Pierce! It went through Aya chest as if she is make of paper.

"AAAAHHHH!" Aya scream in agony as blood start to flow out from her wound.

"AYA!" Everyone yelled as they saw their comrade got stab right in front of them.

"Oh? I miss your heart I see. I must say you can still outrun me a bit but still you got hit so it doesn't make any different at all." Xiao said as she pierces deeper into Aya chest.

"AAHH!" Aya gives her short cried in pain. "How did…you…know…my skill…aahh…"

"Simple. I can easily copy anything I see. You name it, fighting skill, magic skill, practically everything if I want to first thing first. But it is a hassle since it will take long just to read the source, move of it and to memorizing it. That's my flaw but since I've already taken what I need which is speed, I don't think I want others at the moment. So thank you for that Aya-san."

Xiao then raise her arm up while Aya follow as well since the blade is still in her. The pain is really unbearable and she could feel the blade is slicing upward. As for that, Aya must muster her strength and endurance while holding the blade to keep her up from feeling the slicing.

"Why you? Let go of Aya at once! Take this! Human Sign! Slash of Present!" Youmu yelled and in a spilt second, she is gone from everyone sight.

Xiao heard she called the attack move and toss Aya aside. To fight speed with speed somehow makes her feel excited and she did the Illusionary Dominance. The next second, Youmu appear at where that Xiao girl last standing only to find she miss her attack on her.

"Tsk! I miss her!" Youmu said to herself and she knew where Xiao will counterattack next. "You think I didn't know? Take this! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Youmu quickly turn behind her and execute her double, upward crescent slash at her target. Trail of pink energy could be seen from the beautifully slash and clash! Both of their weapons came to contact and went into a deadlock position. Xiao had her other hidden wrist blade on her left sleeve and she cross her blades while pushing each other to gain momentum.

"I see you read my move but how long can you keep up Youmu-chan?" Xiao grin evilly at Youmu.

"As long I can! Don't you take me so lightly!" Youmu cried when she push Xiao away and create a space between each other. "Myon! Go! Strange Half-body!"

Her half phantom then shoots out three purple projectiles towards Xiao. But she easily cut it into two as if those projectiles are made of hard object. Supposedly, it cannot be cut as it is like a spirit attack but to block it will deal as a physical hit. Just how she is able to cut it even it is just a spirit? Youmu just forget about it and go for her another attack.

"Slash of Life and Death!" Youmu cried out her attack and execute her three quick succession slash.

Strangely, Xiao block it easily even with Youmu speed of the slash is consider too fast for human eyes to see. Could it be she is not human at all thought Youmu to herself.

"Too slow…Even without my speed I can still dodge them Youmu-san. Now it's my turn! Slash of Life and Death!" Xiao said as she executes the same attack move Youmu did to her.

She could not believe Xiao just copy her moves perfectly when she went for Crescent Moon Slash next. Just like the real thing but much more faster. Slash! Youmu got hit on her shoulder but she still continues to fight. Unfortunately, Xiao quickly dominate her opponent in matter of minutes and with that happen, Youmu got badly hurt from all the cut and kick she received. Of course Momonga would not stand to watch his fellow comrade from getting hurt and join the battle. He uses his Soru technique hopefully to catch her off guard and attack her but only to find her dodge it without any trouble.

"Illusionary Dominance!' She cried and disappears from everyone sight.

"Youmu! Are you alright?" Momonga called her out.

"Yeah….Damn she got me real hard…" Youmu answered him back in pain. "Also, she manage to read my move as well…Just who is she?"

"Read her move? Could it be she is using Haki? Also that spirit projectiles she cut it off. Could it be Busoshoku Haki she just used?" Momonga wonder to himself.

Then, Xiao reappear a meter away from Momonga and execute her attack, Slash of Life and Death. Clang! Metal were hit as Momonga block it perfectly from all the three connecting attack. Create a distance from each other and both came to stop while looking at each other.

"You manage to block it? As expected from Vice- Admiral Momonga indeed. I guess Lady Lamia said was true after all. Your fighting skill sure gets milady nerve sometimes. With that speed techniques of yours of course. I think I'll deal with you in a behalf of her. With our power of speed and Haki using at each other, it will be pretty fun fight yes?"

"So you copy Haki as well? How's that possible? It has to go through training…" Momonga said.

"Didn't you hear? I can copy anything including the source of it so you get the idea. This Haki you called sure prove to be useful. Ready for round one?"

"Youmu." He called her. "Get to safety. I will deal with this."

"Alright…Be careful Momanga-san…" Youmu said with her worry tone at him.

Meanwhile, back at Suwako and Kanako fight. Both of them are bombarding with their respective danmaku but luckily, it happen a distance away from the other group so it is safe for them at least. Kanako keep shooting her danmaku when she finds Suwako went to defence mode all the sudden.

"Native God! Moriya God!" Suwako cried when an outline of purple, energy shaped of a frog formed around her. The spell keep going and none of Kanako danmaku could even scratch the defence magic Suwako conjure. Then, Kanako hurl four onbashira she summoned towards Suwako hoping to destroy her defensive magic and boom! Purple colour explosion occur around Suwako and as the wind clear the debris and smoke away from the area, Suwako is still standing unhurt. Now, she ready up for her next move when she did a throwing action towards Kanako.

"Divine Tool! Moreya's Iron Ring!" She cried when a large shaped of an iron ring toss towards Kanako from Suwako hands.

Kanako knew how this attack pattern works and easily dodge accordingly. Then, more of the rings conjure by Suwako and keep throwing it non-stop at her opponent. As more of it is coming at Kanako, she is having a hard time dodging it after that but finally, she somehow found a loop hole to dodge it perfectly. Quickly hurl another set of onbashira she summoned and smack! Suwako finally got hit pretty hard on every part of her body. Flew quite a distance from each other and crash landed hard on the solid ground near the Torii of the Moriya Shrine.

"That was easy…" Though Kanako to herself. "Maybe she wasn't paying close attention to me while throwing all out at me huh?"

Smoke and debris linger around the area as Kanako walk up to her. Second later, it was clear away by the breeze when only to find out a crater with Suwako not on it. Kanako knew this would happen when she felt something slash her back from something razor sharp.

"Ancient Metal Ring…Feel the pain already Kanako? Unless you want more?" Suwako said without any emotion tone to it. Just plain and simple.

Before Kanako could get away to safety, she got another slash on the back. Despise the pain she is feeling right now, Kanako jump to safety and drop to her knee after that. For strange reason, the pain is so unbearable but Kanako bite her lips to endure it and not trying to scream from the pain. Slowly turn her front to Suwako only to find her grab Kanako neck next.

"Finally…Finally for so long I'm going to win…This is my victory…" Suwako said as she ready her iron ring on her right hand to swing at Kanako neck.

"Guuuhhh….Are you…sure you want this…Suwako? What about Sanae…? Aren't you going to miss her? Can't you see you have hurt her so much…? Think about her Suwako…! Think of Sanae…! Think about us…! I know I cause you so much pain in the past but…you forget about it and move along…Not to feel any grudge about it…just nothing…" Kanako said and touch her cheek while saying that.

For a moment there, Suwako came to realise about what she has done and loosen her grip on Kanako neck. Then, she shakes her head from such talk and continues to grab Kanako neck a bit harder.

"Please…Don't confuse me anymore…! I can't…" Suwako said as tears start to flow from the side of her eyes.

"Suwako…Gaahh…It's alright…Everything will be fine…Let us live again like we normally do…Remember all the great…happy time we had even in time of hardship…We can still do it again Suwako…I know you can...too…" Kanako stutter in words from the choking feeling.

"No! Please don't confuse me any longer! Aaahh! My head!" Suwako cried as she suddenly let go Kanako neck and back away from her.

Shaking her head from the pain she is feeling, she begins to talk to herself. Kanako notice that she is showing her another personality and that is her evil side of her. It seems to be fighting over her good side. Every second her good side is speaking to the evil side to stop what they are doing, the next second, her evil side convince her good side to ignore such thing and kill her straight away.

"Suwako!" Kanako cried and went to embrace her. "It will be alright...I'm here for you…All of us are here for you…I know you can fight over that thing easily…"

"Kanako…I'm...Aaahh! My head! Stop it!" Suwako suddenly push Kanako away from each other when her eyes show the evil, glowing redness on them. "You will not take away my host! Mishaguji! As your king! I command you to kill her! Go!"

When Suwako said that, she summons her servant and dark mist emitting from behind her. The figure of the monster finally takes form. With its razor sharp fangs, the monster attack Kanako with all its force. Strangely, that monster did what Suwako ordered them even she is under control by her evil side. Kanako has no choice but to dispatch that monster first. Suddenly, Kanako legs give away and drop to her knee. Slowly, her whole body as well could not response to what she wants to do.

"Darn it…my body won't response anymore…I'm…sorry Suwako…I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" Kanako said as tears drop slowly to her cheek.

The fangs of the monster are coming towards Kanako and she is ready to meet her fate. Closes her eyes and she silently said to herself that if only she could get a second chance to save Suwako again. Strangely, she waited quite long for something to happen like being eaten away or what. Open her eyes only to find the monster got thrown off away from her. Landed just behind Suwako and crash! Hit hard on the solid ground. Just what was that? Someone or something just attacks that monster? Then, a couple of strangers landed in front of her and they are wearing a white coat with kanji wording that say "Justice" on its back.

"Just in time to save her don't you think Kazeruhige-san?" One of man said.

"I couldn't agree more Jonathan-san. We should be thankful to that strange voice that spoke to us about this incident." The other man said to his comrade beside him.

"You're right. Anyway, what a monster we are facing. Sea King on land? That's really something."

"Oh yes." One of them said and he turn to look at Kanako. "Are you alright ojou-san? Hopefully you are not badly hurt."

Kanako went speechless and finally get a better looks on who are these gentlemen are. She was shock and puzzle how these two humans manage to deal that Mishaguji so easily. She should have open her eyes to see the action but then again, she would not know those men would come at first. Finally, she clears her throat and begins to talk to them.

"I'm fine…My body couldn't response at the moment but I will be fine." Kanako smiles at them.

"That's good to hear. Now." One of them said when he turns to look back the monster. "Shall we take care of that snake monster and the girl? We should do something about that evil side of her. What is our current choice?"

"Well…" The other man said and looks at the monster and the girl. "Immobilize the snake and use all force to deal with girl. Hopefully we can get the evil thing out from her body…That's what we were told by that voice."

"Voice? Who is this person they mentioning?" Kanako wondered to herself.

"Why you!" The girl cried angrily at the men. "You dare to stand before me you lowly humans! You stupid snake! What are you lazing about? Kill them at once!"

"My king…we…wanted to but you…" The snake monster said halfway as it looks hard at their king.

"You dare question me lowly servant! Maybe you wish to suffer by my hands later?" The girl said with its evil tone at her servant.

"Anything but that my King! We will kill them at once!"

Thus, the snake obeys their King and begins to attack at the men.

"That snake knows they are being used…Yet they still follow their king?" Jonathan said

"It cannot be help anyway…Let us put out their misery and save their king once and for all." Kazeruhige said.

When he said that, both of them ready themselves and suddenly disappear from where they stand. The snake monster halts their advance and look around them where are those men disappear to. All the sudden, the snake were hit by something hard on their back of the head and land face hard to the ground. The impact is so tremendous that it cracks the surrounding area and at the same time creates a crater on it.

"Shigan!" It turns out to be those men who yelled that.

They are standing behind the monster with their index finger pointed at the monster. Kanako wonder how they manage to get behind that monster in mere second. Such insane speed to witness that and also with their fingers those men bring down that snake?

"Hiss…So painful…With just their fingers…these human are something…" The snake commented as it rises up from the ground.

"You want to feel it again? We don't mind doing it again on you…" Jonathan said while looking at the monster.

"This is just a finger gun attack. Not until we start to use weapon on you." Kazeruhige said.

"You useless snake!" Yelled the evil Suwako angrily. "Do you want to get killed by me eventually! Start doing something useful if you don't want to die!"

"Are you sure you want to fight us still snake? Can't you see your mistress is being control?" Jonathan said and tried to change that snake mind into fighting them anymore.

"Don't you want to see your mistress being save and see your old king again? Don't you want to serve your king like you always do unlike now?" Kazeruhige continue for Jonathan.

It was a long wait and the gentlemen and the snake keep staring each other. It is as if like a staring match to begin with. Then, the snake closes it eyes and bow down before the gentlemen.

"We never bow to some lowly human like you but we have no choice. We don't know how you going to save our king but please do. I'm sure you can do it since we are still in pain from your attack. Please save our king, strong mortal of this land."

"About time you said that!" Kazeruhige said when he gave his smile at the snake.

"Also, we are not from this land by the way. So get that right. Anyway, we will save your king once and for all." Jonathan said and both of the men turn their attention at this king the snake mentioned.

"Unforgiveable! These lowly mortals! My lowly servant is up to no good anyway! I'll get rid of you and your pitiful existence right here then!" Suwako cried and ready her stance to face those men.

"Troublesome…troublesome indeed…Let's do it Jonathan-san." Kazeruhige said and draw his katana out from his saya this time.

"I'm with you Kazeruhige-san. I just hope we can remove that evil inside her body…Guess I'll stick to my Rokushiki technique on her still."

With that, the three of them prepare to face each other for a brawling match. This is going to be a hell of a fight between the three of them. Magical power and physical power, which one will prevail? Meanwhile, Patchouli is trying her best to heal Sanae wound as fast and best she could. Although it is causing her to get exhausted from constant healing due to her health, she persistent keeps doing it still.

"Patchouli! Don't push yourself to much! Remember about your health will you?" Youmu said with such worry tone in her.

"I'm sorry but I must to…Huff…huff" She said when she is panting really hard. "I don't…know why but I just have to…"

"Enough already." Aya came to her side and place her hands to Patchouli shoulder. "Besides, Sanae wound is doing fine already. It's okay already."

"But…What about your wound? Are you going to be alright?" Patchouli said as she stop healing Sanae and begin to see her wound nearly patch up.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine. This is just a temporary pain I'm feeling but the stinging feeling still annoying thought." Aya smile while covering her wound with her hands.

The pain Aya is enduring sure is something. Also, not to forget Youmu as well. Right now, they watch Momonga and Xiao fighting among each other in term of speed and strength. It is an evenly battle and none of them are showing any sign of fatigue or losing at all. Simply amazing strength and enduring these two have.

"Tsk! Patchouli-san! Are you done with your healing so that I don't need to guard you anymore? I really want to help Momonga after this. Well?" Momiji said while looking at her.

"Yeah! Me too! I want to beat that girl up! Looking down on us? Not on my watch!" Chen said with her irritated tone while crossing her arms.

"Hold on you two!" Youmu called them out. "You think it wise to get in their way? Momonga-san is focusing on the fight and if you two jump into it, don't you think you will break his concentration?"

"Ah…But still…" Momiji said halfway.

"Besides, do you think you would last a minute with that Xiao girl? Especially when she would use speed to dominate you…"

"You're right…Even Aya lose to her…Damn it! It looks like we have to watch them fight…" Chen said while giving her piss look on her.

"Uhhh…Huh…? Aya…? What…" Sanae said as she got up from the ground.

"Ah! Sanae! You awake at last! Are you alright?" Everyone said and look hard at her.

"Yeah…I'm fine...But…what are you guys doing here? Wait…Ah! Suwako-sama! Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid she is not Sanae…" Youmu said. "She's currently fighting with those…two men we never see before…?

"Wait…Who are those men? We never see them before…" Chen said and everyone look at those two men fighting Suwako.

"But…don't you all think those men has the same coat and wording written on its back just like Momonga? Maybe they know each other?" Patchouli said and wondered about this.

"Whatever it is, those men sure can fight Suwako-sama evenly…but I doubt they can last long. I need to help them. But that girl, Xiao…I don't think I can bypass her that easily…" Sanae said and get ready her gohei.

"If that's the case, we will cover you Sanae and you quickly go to Suwako. Ready?" Momiji said and she nods her head.

"Alright! Let me help you guys too! Patchouli and I will cover you guys from behind." Aya said and ready her Hauchiwa fan.

"Just do it right you Crow Tengu! I don't want to see you mess up because of your wind attack!" Momiji said with her harsh tone at her.

"Yeah yeah whatever you dog…Just do it right for you as well…" Aya smirk at her.

"What!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Enough talk guys! Let's go!" Youmu cried and everyone spring into action without giving Momiji a chance to teach Aya a lesson for the second time. Poor Momiji.

Meanwhile, Momonga and Xiao are having their showdown and still no sign of any of them losing. Momonga tried a different move set to dispatch Xiao but still she will eventually find a way to counter it. Of course that applied to Momonga as well towards Xiao.

"I'm getting sick of this! Just die already you lowly human!" Cried Xiao angrily.

"Oh? Getting impatient already? Unhappy for not seeing your opponent for not getting dominate by you? You all talk I must say little girl." Momonga said while blocking her attack relatively easy.

"Why you! You dare mock me! You'll regret for saying that!" She said angrily and suddenly jumps to her rear and disappears.

As always, she would do that speed technique of hers as she is nowhere to see after that. Momonga already sense an attack will be coming from his side before she could execute the attack and jump to the air with his Geppou skill. It was true after all that she attacks him from the side but it does not stop there. Using all her strength of her legs, Xiao shoot herself up to the air and head for Momonga.

"Dancing Blade of Eimin!" Xiao cried for her move as she gets ready to strike at Momonga.

Clash! The first contact of their blades hit each other. But it does not stop there when Xiao slash at Momonga once again with her blade. It was a quick one that sends Momonga shock for a while. Then another came when she start to dance around in the air while attacking him. With each attack Xiao do, both of them descend slowly to the ground until Momonga has to knock her down with full force of his blade. She blocks it in time and send knocking down to the ground. Hoping to see her smash hard to the ground, she regains her stance in the air and bends her both legs.

"I'm not going to go down yet! Geppou!" Xiao said and instantly disappear from Momonga view.

For her to copy Momonga move already and how many more can she copy people skill? Then, Xiao appear in front of him and slash at him as usual. Strangely, that slash was predicted by him early but it was too fast for him to block it. Slash on his shoulder but thank goodness he dodge it as fast he can from getting a deep cut. He immediately drops to the ground to safety and back away from each other. Xiao drop safely as well and gives her irritating grin at him.

"Oh? Finally I get a hit. That's too bad for someone like you who get cocky too much."

"Momonga-san!" Someone cried for him from behind him.

"Hmm? Youmu-san?" Momonga turn and saw Youmu and the rest of the girls were running towards him.

"Cover us while we get Sanae-san to Suwako-san!"

Momonga has no idea what is going on but have to cover them. It seems important and without delay he rushes towards Xiao. She saw him attacking and just dodges to the side when Youmu attack with her katana as a follow up strike. Once again, she just dodges it to the side easily.

"What is this? Is this what you all have? Take this! Dancing Blade of Eimin!" She said and executes her move.

"Oh no you don't! Feel this again! Gebirgskorps Tengu Strike!" Momiji yelled and strike her with all her might.

"Me as well! Idaten Dasher! Menacing Slash!" Chen yelled and readies her move.

Clashing of metal was hit countless time and that could distract her while Sanae make her way to Suwako. Suddenly, Xiao appear in front of Sanae and ready her weapon.

"Tsk! Not again! Sanae!" Momiji cried and rush to her.

"I hate that when she did that speed skill!" Chen cried and rushes over to Sanae as well.

"Oh? I see you are alright wind priestess, Sanae-chan. How about I bring ordeal to you once more?"

"Tsk! You'll pay for hurting Suwako-sama!" Sanae cried angrily and ready her gohei.

"Sanae! Focus on getting to Suwako! We'll handle this! Take this! Gust Fan!" Aya yelled at her and execute her wind projectile at Xiao.

"Me as well…Autumn Edge!" Patchouli said when she conjure four, metal, green blade.

Both of the projectile hurl towards Xiao only to find her distracted by it rather than dodging it. This gives Sanae a chance to proceed for her plan.

"Tsk! How irritating these projectiles are! You're not going anywhere!" Xiao yelled and block the last blade conjure by Patchouli.

Just before she could move, Youmu intercept her and slash her from proceeding to Sanae. Jump back to safety when Momonga join up as well and eventually block her path.

"Now! You are our opponent! Get ready!" Youmu cried and everyone ready her weapon.

"How irritating…But the time has come. You are too late to prevent it coming. Hahaha!" She said and laughed happily all the sudden.

All the sudden, the surrounding area start to vibrate like an earthquake but it is not that violent. Then, at opposite view of this mountain, over at the horizon, the air starts to crack slowly like glass. Then, inside of the crack is filled with nothing but a dark, endless hole and even from this distance; it is so clear just seeing it.

"Just submit to the darkness everyone. Your time will end soon so it's futile to resist!" Xiao said with an evil smile.

Eventually, the area behind Xiao starts to crack up as well and the same dark hole appears as well. Back at Suwako, she is fighting with these men still. She is gaining the upper hand due to her danmaku which prevent Jonathan and Kazeruhige from getting close to her.

"This is so getting on my nerve. We can't get close to her." Jonathan said.

"Agree. Her earth power she control sure hard to approach. I never thought she could hurl the rocks to the sky anytime she wants as well." Kazeruhige said.

"Had enough? Witness my power already foolish mortal? Dare to stand my way again! Just yield to my might and submit to the darkness!"

The girl cried at those men and hurls a couple of rocks towards them. Just when they were about to dispatch it, someone appear in front of them and it a girl with green hair.

"Here! Sky Serpent!" The girl said when she waves a stick with papers on it which is on her hand to the front.

Then, a number of white serpents shoot out from her front at the rocks she is aiming. Came contact with the rocks and exploded soon after.

"Are you alright gentlemen? I hope you are not hurt?" The girl with the green hair said.

'Yeah…we are fine. Who are you by the way?" Jonathan asked her.

"Oh…I'm…" Before she could say her name, she got interrupt by that little girl when she walk pass the smoke.

"Just who dares to go against me!" The little girl cried angrily.

"Suwako-sama! Please stop all this! Don't you remember me! I'm Sanae! Please come to your senses!"

"You are that Wind Priestess aren't you? You think she…not again…Aaahh!" Suwako said halfway when she hold her head.

"Suwako-sama! I know you can fight over that thing! I know you can! Please!" Sanae tried to talk her out.

"Sanae! Just…get away from me before I…start to kill….you! Ah! Nooo!" He another self said that.

Suddenly, she conjures a number of metal rings towards Sanae and it is heading straight to Sanae.

"Hiya! Prayer! Charm of Good Commerce!" She cried and a number of pink, energy paper charms summoned from behind her and shoot swiftly at the metal rings.

Boom! It exploded as usual when in contact.

"Darn it...nothing can get that evil thing out from Suwako-sama body...She is still inside there but it is too powerful…that evil being…"

"We tried to help her but we couldn't get close to her much." Jonathan said.

"Really? I guess it is really hard for you too since she will start to bombard you with all her earth power. If that's the case, we should team up and somehow destroy the evil thing inside of her."

"Sanae!" Someone familiar call from behind her.

"Ah!" Sanae turns and surprise to see Kanako run towards her. "Kanako-sama! Are you alright?"

"You idiot! Of course I'm alright. I'm more worry about you….So I guess you are patched up huh? That's good to see."

"Yeah…but Suwako-sama is not at the moment…We really need to help her…" Sanae said with her worry look.

"She will be fine. Let us help her and get rid that evil dwell inside her. I'll cover you Sanae!"

"Right!" Sanae nod her head and went into action.

"Allow us to help as well Sanae-san! We will try to immobilize her if we can! Soru!" Both of the men said and execute their skill.

Reappear a few feet from that Suwako girl, they kick their legs towards her when blue projectile beam shoot out from their leg.

"Rankyaku!" They cried out for their attack.

"Futile! Toad God!" She said and claps her hands together.

Engulf herself with the energy shaped of a frog, the Rankyaku technique could not penetrate the shield she created. Later, the magic wear off and she went down to her knee holding her head again.

"Stop hurting them! You'll hurt them! Stop it!" Her good side cried in pain.

"Shut up! Just embrace the darkness and forgot that you are here! They will not be in this world anymore! Why you care!" Her evil cried while trying to fight over the body they are fighting off.

"We will break that evil side of you! Take this!" Jonathan and Kazeruhige said and execute a Shigan technique.

They have to do it just nice and not too much since this technique could pierce the flesh of anyone body. Suwako could not react to block that like she always did and take the impact of the attack. She got knockback by the attack and thank goodness it is just nice with no open wound from it. But that does not stop and with the combination magic of Sanae and Kanako, they launch their respective magic at her.

"Miracle! Mid-Day Supernova!" Sanae yelled for her magic spell.

"Sacrifice Sign! Misayama Hunting Shrine Ritual!" Kanako yelled for her move next.

Both of their magic summon around Suwako and without a chance to dodge or block it, she got bombarding all of the magic merciless. The yelling from her evil side could be hear loudly and that pain is really unbearable just listening to it. Sanae knew what must be done as tears start to drop from her eyes. Later, the magic came to halt. The area around Suwako got scorched by the magic and there she is down to her knee with part of her clothing got tatter by the bombarded. She is panting for air and looks like she is no condition to move anymore.

"You have lost evil being! Release Suwako-sama alone and go back to the abyss! There's nothing to accomplish anymore let alone your lingering of this world! Be gone now!" Sanae cried at her.

"I…still…can….uuhhh…" Suwako said halfway in pain when she drop face first to the ground.

Luckily, Kanako quickly went to her and grab her by her arms before she could fall. Kanako embrace Suwako from behind her as the warmness from the hug spread throughout Suwako body.

"Suwako…enough is enough…I'm so sorry…So sorry for everything I've done to make you feel like this. Please forgive me. We can start all over again Suwako. Sanae, you and I…the three of us…"

"Kanako…Sanae…I was such a fool…but…thank you…thank you...for everything…" Suwako said as her voice start to fade slowly.

Then, a dark mist was emitting around her body and got extracted from her body. The mist rose up in the air and it has the figure of Suwako herself but a dark, black coloured to it.

"Tsk! With my host to filled all the positivity just like that. I can't seem to possess her any longer…"

"I said it didn't I? I will vanquish the evilness such as you! Perish and go back to where you came from! Take this! Esoterica! Forgotten Ritual!"

Before that evil being could say a word, Sanae perform a star pattern drawing with her gohei to her front and call forth her magic. Then, red, electric line shapes of a star magically appear around Sanae surrounding. Caught in the magic, the evil creature got incinerate by the magic slowly.

"Why you lowly humans! You'll suffer once I get my hands on you! You will eventually suffer by the power of eternal darkness!"

After that creature say the last word, it got perish by last second of Sanae spell and disappear into nothingness. Sanae shut her eyes and gave out her sigh in relieve.

"As long everyone is here, nothing will happen to our world as long we fight for what we believe in…"

The battle against Suwako is finally over. Sanae along with Jonathan and Kazeruhige went over to Suwako and Kanako. From the look of it, Suwako is doing alright and she just passes out after the long, tiring battle she had inside her as well with everyone.

"The battle is far from over actually…We need to help the rest as well." Sanae said.

"You're right but what about that dark hole we just saw over there? What should we do?" Jonathan said while points at the location.

"I'm not sure but we will think of something I'm sure! Shall we gentlemen?" Sanae said and the men nod in agreement.

"I'll look after Suwako. You three go ahead. Be careful now Sanae." Kanako smile slightly at her.

"Hehehe!" Sanae giggle at Lady Kanako. "Tell my enemy to be careful actually."

Back at Momonga and his group fighting with Xiao, they are doing fairly good with their combine strength to hurt Xiao at last. Xiao suffer cut and bruises from all the attack she receive. Panting really hard and could barely stand properly. Spurt blood from her mouth and wipe it away that lingers from her side of her mouth.

"Now you know what's it like to fight in team? You don't stand a chance anyway." Momonga said.

"Yeah! Just admit defeat will ya?" Chen said while folding her arms.

"Hehehe…" Xiao giggle to herself. "What a foolish creature they all are...At least…I did what I can for milady…"

"Lamia you mean?" Momonga said. "You know you are just being use even though you didn't know at first right? What's the point to that anyway? That's foolish actually."

"You don't understand…Lady Lamia…she save us from all corruption! Plague! Jealousy! Sadness! Everything of it in this world we are living in! We are like animals trap in this never ending cycle of negativity! I don't wish to see anyone suffers like I have…But…what the point anyway to you all since you won't understand at all…Just release yourself from such thing and join us…"

Suddenly, the dark hole start to get bigger and bigger as well as the one at the horizon.

"Oh that's bad! We nearly forget about it! What should we do?" Chen cried.

"I don't know what we should do let's just destroy it with all our magic! Ready?" Youmu yelled and the girls ready their stance.

"I'll start mine first then! Shikigami Sign! Pentagram Flight!" Chen cried and performs her magic.

By dashing around the dark hole, she releases a wave of danmaku at it and exploded upon contact. But it needs more firepower to destroy completely and here comes Youmu attack. She draws her wakizashi out from her saya and cross it together with her katana.

"Soul Cutting! Ascension to Nirvana!" Youmu cried and strike hard with her blades to the ground.

A large pillar of purple light shoot up all the way to the sky and at the same time hit the hole. Aya came by and execute her Illusionary Dominance at it. Barrage it with all her danmaku at the same using her speed to cover more air around the large hole. Patchouli will not let this thing go undamaged and join in as well.

"Keep clear Aya." She said and just nice she is done with her attack. "Fire and Metal Sign! St. Elmo's Pillar!"

She summons a fire ball from her hands and hurls it to the ground just above the hole. Boom! Pillar of raging fire exploded right at it and the intense heat could be felt even a distance away.

"Stop! Stop what you are doing! Please stop!" Xiao cried and leap towards them hoping to stop them.

Unfortunately, before she could reach towards them, Momonga and Momiji reach to her first and easily knock her away with their blunt side of their blades. The impact sends her quite a distance and went down flat to the ground.

"Enough is enough! You have lost and don't bother trying to get up!" Momiji exclaimed at her.

"Please…don't…I just want to save you…Please don't destroy…Please…" Xiao said and lift her head to look at her opponent.

Momiji and Momonga find out that she is crying about this. It could not be from the pain she experiencing but entirely different. It is as if Xiao seems to be a different person when saying that.

"Isn't me or is she actually crying?" Momiji look at Momonga.

"Something entirely…As if that's not her…evil side…Just what is going on?" Momonga wondered.

"Everyone! I'm here! Let's destroy this hole once and for all!" Sanae said and ready her gohei.

"Right!" The girls reply with such enthusiasm feeling.

"Hiya! Prayer! Charm of Good Commerce!" Sanae cried and hurl another set of paper charm at it.

Everyone start to do their technique once again all together now. All the sudden, the dark hole exploded into tiny fragment of shatter glass. It then patches the hole up rapidly and the surrounding area shines with such brightness unlike the dark, gloomy place. Looking once again the area it cracks, it is finally gone.

"We did it! It's over alright! Take that!" Chen said happily and punches the air.

"Yeah! Good work everyone!" Youmu cried happily and sheathe her weapons back.

"That's was too easy…But who cares since we won anyway." Patchouli said with a smile.

"But…what we going to do with that Xiao girl?" Aya said when everyone saw Momonga approach towards her.

He points his katana at his downed opponent. But of course he would not slain her opponent just because she is evil. This is not the way of justice at all since he has not seen her kill anyone with the exception of hurting the girls. Maybe, he has got too soft ever since he came to this land.

"Hehehe….What are you waiting…for…? Don't…you want to kill…me? Do it…you fool…" Xiao said with all her strength she has left.

"I won't. This is not the way of justice I see. Besides, you are not yourself back there when you want to stop what we are doing. Besides, I'm taking you in and squeeze every answer I can get from you. First thing first, we going to patch that wound of yours first."

"You foolish mortal…Taking sympathy on your…opponent…? Why…huff…huff…" Xiao said halfway when she is catching her breath.

"Enough talk already. You are losing blood already." Momonga said and sheath his katana.

"Wait a minute Momonga-san! We cannot possibly bring her in! What if something…" Youmu said when Momonga interrupt her.

"I'll look after her closely. If she were to cause trouble, I will deal with her personally."

"If…you said so…" Youmu said.

Momonga was about to pick her up when he heard a slight giggle around him. It sounds so familiar when the person finally says something to Momonga.

"You think I will your filthy hands touch my beautiful girls?" Someone said on his head.

The air in front of him starts to crack but this time; it is kind of small unlike the previous one. It then breaks like glass afterwards and came out someone familiar to Momonga and some of the girls.

"Nice seeing you again Momonga-san. Aren't you happy beating my girl already?" Lamia said.

"You!" Momonga said and swiftly did a Laido technique at her.

Unfortunately, she easily redirects the incoming blade to her side and sends Momonga attacking to her side instead. Once again he did the technique at her but was stop by some kind of force. He could not draw out his katana fully sue to this strange, unseen force he is experience. Then, Lamia points her palm at him when a powerful shockwave shoot out from her. The impact is really tremendous and painful one even Momonga uses his Busoshoku Haki to his fullest.

"Gaarrrhh!" Momonga cried in pain as he got knockback by it.

"Momonga-san!" Youmu cried and rush to help him.

"Foolish creature…Infinite Space, Stillness Period…" Lamia said when she knocks her staff softly to the ground.

The moment she did that, the surrounding area turns into some kind of magic field. The ground and the sky went darken with starry stars around it.

"Guh! I can't move! What is this…?" Youmu said and struggle to move her muscle but to no avail.

"What kind of magic is this…? My body feel so…numb…" Aya said.

"This is similar to Sakuya manipulation of time but somehow different in level..." Patchouli added.

"Don't bother trying to struggle girls…I came here for my Xiao. I applaud you all for defeating her so today I will let you off. Besides, I have another place I must attend to."

"Why you! Why are you still here! Didn't you learn your lesson back at the Human Village?" Youmu cried angrily at her.

"Silly of you to say that half-breed creature, Youmu Konpaku…You think I'll stop my plan just because of that? I will push myself forwards and accomplish my goal no matter what. Enough already, I will be taking leaving. Till next time." Lamia said and went to pick up Xiao.

"Lady Lamia…Please forgive me I…"

"Enough talk already. You're hurt so you need a lot of rest after this. Don't let your emotion control you the very next time understand?" She smiles at Xiao.

"Emotion…? Does that mean she do have her good side as well…?" Momonga thought to himself.

Before Lamia could take her leave, something is coming towards at the corner of Lamia eyes. Without looking at it, she uses her hand to redirect it away and whatever the thing, it got smash to the ground instead.

"I won't let you go whoever you are! You must be the mastermind behind all this! As for that, you'll pay for hurting everyone here!"

"Oh? The Goddess of Wind and Rain, Kanako Yasaka I see. You can still move despise the magic field I casted supposed to be strong but as expected from a goddess such as yourself. Just retired from this and tend to your wound. You are no condition to fight me in that current state you are in. Besides, I hate to fight to a wounded opponent frankly speaking. Some other time Kanako-san."

Kanako hate to admit it but true what she said. She could not keep herself balance from standing and she also took so much damage just from Suwako only. All she can do is watch that woman walk into the shatter glass of hole when the magic field wears off slowly so does the crack on the air.

"Ah! Finally! Huff…Huff…What was that? It somehow drains my strength as well…" Momiji said and struggle to get up by using her sword to push herself up.

"No doubt…Damn! She is indeed very strong! No wonder Yukari said we need to tag team to fight her…Damn it all…" Aya said unhappily about this.

"But what concern is that…her magic…Just what kind of magic we are dealing…I really need to do research about this as fast I can…" Patchouli said.

"Momonga-san?" Youmu run towards him and luckily he is still alright.

"Worry about me Youmu-san? I'm perfectly fine so fear not. Besides, I'm more worry of the enemy we are facing in the future."

"You're right. We need to find any weak point she have or anything in order to kill her perfectly. But how I wonder…" Youmu paused came to think about it.

"Hey guys! Look at over the horizon over there! It's getting bigger and bigger! Isn't that the direction of The Garden of the Sun?" Chen cried while pointing at the location.

"You're right!" Momiji went surprise for seeing that to happen. "I hope someone do something about that…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone is doing about it." Patchouli said in her calm tone to everyone.

"Hopefully you're right Patchouli-san." Momonga said when someone familiar calling for him.

Momonga turn behind only to see Vice-Admiral Kazeruhige and another person with the same rank like him.

"Kazeruhige? You are here as well? So you are alive after all!" Momonga said and both of them shake their hands together.

"You think I will let that monster get me easily? Think again! Oh yes. This is Vice-Admiral Jonathan, Commander of G-8 Marine Base. I believe you haven't met but he served in the war back then Momonga."

"Oh I see. I guess I was too occupied from noticing you Vice-Admiral Jonathan. Nice to meet you." Momonga said and shake his next.

"Likewise. I guess we are in the same boat drag to this land huh? Anyone had idea where we are since we had been trying to find the answer to it?" Jonathan asked everyone.

"I know you two! Aren't you that intruders we been chasing since just now! Momonga-san! You knew them!" Momiji said and look back and forth at the gentlemen.

"Yes. They are my colleague back in our world. But that's more of us but I'm not really sure if they are here or still in our world." Momonga said and Momiji finally came to understand.

"But what puzzles me is that how you manage to get through to this land, Gensokyo? Don't tell you two were in somewhere dark and went towards the shining ray of light?" Patchouli asked them.

"Yeah…Something like that. Momonga, did that happen to you as well?" Kazeruhige asked him.

"Yeah…Strangely that happen to Kizaru-san and Aokiji-san as well you see." Momonga replied.

"What? They are here as well? That's a surprise indeed…" Kazeruhige said.

"Even for the admirals to be here must be serious business. Now, what shall we do?" Jonathan said.

"I don't know but I think we have to go to that dark hole over at the Garden of the Sun. If there's someone over there stopping that thing, we should render our help nonetheless." Youmu said.

"Sounds nice" Sanae said. "I want to help to stop this right away. But Kanako-sama, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'll take care of Suwako as well. Besides, she is not going to fall this easily. Just go ahead my wind priestess." Kanako smiled at her.

"I'll be staying here to continue my patrol of this mountain. Just to make sure everything is alright for the last time." Momiji said.

"Okay!" Aya said happily and raise her right arm up to the sky. "Let's go to The Garden of the Sun and start another reporter work of mine!"

"Yeah but before that, aren't you hurt from your previous wound?" Youmu reminded her when suddenly Aya drop to the ground and saw her wound open again.

"Aaahh…so painful all the sudden…owww…" Aya said as she starts to get weaker from blood loss.

"AAAHH! Aya-san! Hang in there! Patchouli-san! Please do something about her wound! She bleeding non-stop!" Youmu start to panic.

"Sigh…Yeah right saying she is alright. What a troublesome Tengu." Patchouli said and begins to heal her wound up.

From the look of it, they have yet to fully recover from the last battle they had. Maybe they need to prepare their battle ahead before going all out again. Chen look at the horizon fill with that dark hole and had this worry look on her face.

"The Garden of the Sun was one of them Yukari-sama felt its presence…I believe there's another one but…Forget it, I'm sure it will be fine over since Yukari-sama is dealing with it. I hope Ran-sama is doing alright over at the garden…" Chen thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>Okay. I decided to make this whole chapter into a fighting one but this is not the only chapter as more will come! Anyway, I'm pretty sure you guys already knew what is the words so here comes the explanation what is it. If you didn't notice it at all, well I'm still going to note it down nevertheless. Here we go.

**Then you are lost!: **This sentence when I first use it is from Star Wars Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith when Obi Wan trying to talk some sense into evil Anakin. (Darth Vader in the future. He's cool by the way.) I don't know any other movie that uses this sentence so I could think of Star Wars. Anyway, I was planning to use the other script said by Obi Wan about him being to have fail Anakin for not being a good teacher. (I have failed you) But I decided not to so I scrap that idea.

**Gebirgskorps: **This word means "Mountain Corps" in German. Gebirgskorps was a German military formation in World War II. It was formed in October 1939 and participates in the invasion of France and slowly went to various missions in later years. It was name XXXVI Corps at first until in 1941,the corps renamed itself "XXXVI Gebirgskorps" As you can see, Momiji to is like mountain corps from my point of view so that is why I name one of her attack I came with as Gebirgskorps.

**Eimin: **It literally means "Eternal Sleep" in Japanese. Actually, there is a lot of option I can choose just for Eternal Sleep but I decided to take this since it is kind of short and sweet. Why I name it like that for the attack? Well, if you readers read about Xiao wanted to everyone to free themselves from all the negativity and embrace the darkness in them. Isn't it like granting them eternal sleep in the darkness forever? That's what I think about it so yeah.

**Laido: **It is a modern Japanese martial art that uses the technique of drawing the sword from the scabbard and striking or cutting the opponent and sheathing the sword back to its scabbard.

Anyway, this is the simplest form I can explain to you readers but if you wish to know more, why not research it more like I do. Maybe this is one of the reasons why I'm slow in updating my fanfic due to intensive research I did. But what I can say since I like to do it. Anyway, do stay tune for my next chapter. The battle over at the horizon? The Garden of the Sun? Why not I set it there as the next battlefield. Later then! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>  
>The Wither Land of Destruction<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 The Wither Land of Destruction

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner.

**Author's Pre-word: **I can't believe it. I took so long again! I feel so bad really! I just hope it won't happen again! I will try that not to happen again! Anyway! This is another chapter I made. As usual, there will be words you reader might know or don't know so I will list them down at the end of the chapter. As always, have a fun time reading them and do leave me a review! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**Wither Land of Destruction

**Somewhere in the Garden of the Sun…**

Boom! Another explosion occurs at the field missing her targets. Then another and another until the whole area is becoming like a no man's land. For that crazy witch girl to call forth lightning at will sure is something and irritating at the same time.

"Oh no! Why you! You'll pay!" Tashigi cried angrily at that girl.

"Why would you care since it is going to be destroy anyway! What's more you won't live to see this place once again so why not see this place in destruction yes?" That witch girl grin at the ladies.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!' Yuuka said with her tantrum voice at the witch girl.

"Yuuka-san! We should attack together in team!" Tashigi warned her but she just ignore that and went for her attack.

Yuuka leap towards that girl and ready her parasol. But that witch would not let her get near and hurl a couple of lightning bolt towards Yuuka. Without breaking any sweat, Yuuka easily deflect the bolt to the side. When Yuuka is within the melee range, she swiftly thrust her parasol at the girl.

"Hiya! Kaminari Shoheki!" The girl cried when she cast a lightning shield in front of her.

Yuuka thrust her parasol only to be stop by the shield in front of her. Then, the girl redirects the parasol away from her which sends Yuuka to go unbalance from her footing.

"Kaminari No Ken!" The girl cried as she magically summons a lightning bolt like a shape of a sword.

With that in her hand, she swings at Yuuka hoping to get hit. But Yuuka reflex is pretty fast and quickly recover from her unbalance footing and clash! Both their parasol and the lightning sword create a shockwave around them. Just from the clash, both of them were send flying for quite a distance. Yuuka luckily landed safety to the ground near the two human ladies.

"Yuuka-san! Are you alright? We should really help one another in time of this!" Tashigi said.

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK I NEED YOUR HELP FROM A HUMAN LIKE YOURSELF? I CAN DO IT MYSELF."

After saying that, she went another round with that girl and clashes their weapon once again.

"She's scary…but we still must help her Captain Hina! I won't forgive anyone who destroys this beautiful place! I will aid Yuuka-san in any way I can!"

"Are you sure? That woman said for herself she doesn't need help from us. Why bother."

"But…I'm still going captain! I just got to!" Tashigi said and run towards Yuuka and the girl.

"Sigh…"Hina sighted and took a stick of cigarette from her pocket and place it to her lips. "…What make her so fired up all the sudden…Tashigi…"

Spark of electricity were emit each time their weapon hit each other. Yuuka parasol is still in good condition when she gives a swing at the girl. The girl knocks away her parasol and quickly both of them back away from each other.

"Eleven Shot Spark!" She cried and slashes her sword towards Yuuka.

Eleven small lightning bolt were shoot out from the lightning sword and travel fast towards Yuuka. But she saw it coming as she begins to counter those projectiles.

"Scattering Flowers Volley!" Yuuka cried and held he hands at the girl.

Then, numerous volleys of flowers taken from the field shoot at a fast speed and went head on the lightning bolt. Boom! Explosion occurs as it collides together and smoke and debris were created. Second later, a couple lightning bolt emerge out from the smoke. Yuuka never thought those two could get away from all the vast number of flowers shooting at it. As she looks at it coming, Yuuka could not react to counter it nor defend herself in time. Suddenly, the human girl with blue hair wearing a spectacle jumps in front of her and easily slashes the bolt away to the side. Not only that, she just use her katana with such precision to slash the bolt away easily.

"Yuuka-san! Are you alright? That was a close call you know!" The girl said.

"YOU HUMAN SHOULD JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Yuuka yelled ferociously.

"Yuuka-san! Enough is enough! I'm here to help you so let's work together! I wish only to defeat that witch girl for what she had done! That's all!" Tashigi cried at her.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR CONCERN OR SYMPATHY TOWARDS ME! GET LOST YOU HUMAN!"

"Oh? It looks like you two couldn't get along. This is getting amusing alright." The witch gave her sarcastic smile at them.

"Tsk…This is bad…" Tashigi thought to herself. "If I can't get Yuuka-san listen and cooperate with me, we can barely survive a round with that girl. That lightning shot I redirect sure hurt my arm although I didn't show it. No choice. I've got to take care of her myself…Hopefully I can gain Yuuka trust eventually…"

With that, Tashigi quickly make her move before Yuuka could get over to her. Spin herself around before striking at the girl; her Shigure and the girl lightning sword collide fiercely. Spark were emitting until Tashigi has to back away from getting zap by the electricity. Once again, they strike their blade with such force. Then Yuuka came from the side and ready to thrust at the girl. Thrust swiftly but the girl cast her shield from her side in time. Tashigi thought she is being distracted by just a second and ready to strike her with a surprise attack. But then, the girl knew Tashigi intention and pushes her away as well as Yuuka.

"Foolish being! Feel this! Kaminari Tremor, Tempest!" She said and stabs the ground with her blade.

Powerful electric was discharge from the blade to the ground when it sends the surrounding area to shake violently. Rocks and debris were hurling everywhere until the ground itself went uneven to stand on. Then, rocks begin to drop on Yuuka only to be slashed into two by Tashigi in time. Then more are coming until Tashigi arms give way when she uses her body to protect Yuuka this time. She have no idea what has got into her so does Yuuka herself. What with this human Yuuka thought to herself. Protecting a youkai? To call a foolish human but then again saving Youkai is just not right too.

"What a disaster…There goes my strength of my arms…But, are you alright Yuuka-san?"

"…Why? Why you human protect me…? Don't you know I'm a youkai? Why do you help me?

"Hmm? Youkai? You mean like demon or monster or whatsoever we call them? I don't care any of that since you seems nice to us. Besides, I won't forgive that girl who had just destroyed that flower field here. To me, it is something beautiful for any being to enjoy the view of it. It is something like lifting your spirit up when you feel so down. Like just now, you watch them with such happy feeling Yuuka-san. It is not because of your smile you always show but deep inside you, I know you treasure them so much. Anyway, we should teach that girl for what she had done. Not for hatred but for justice! So, can I get some cooperation from you Yuuka-san?" Tashigi said and ready her katana when the strength of her arms returns.

"Fine…Show me what you got human. Distract her and I will deliver the final blow." Yuuka said.

"Hehehe" Tashigi giggle. "Alright! Here we go then!"

"Humph…I was expecting to see them for not cooperating even longer…Guess it ended eventually…"

"Stop your talking and fight you witch! Hiya!" Tashigi taunt at her and quickly dash to her.

She then did a jumping slash again but got block by the lightning sword. Then, Yuuka came from behind her and thrust more faster than before.

"Futile. Not again with your useless attempt to flank me." She said and pushes Tashigi.

Her strength is something not to mess with as Tashigi got thrown off easily by that push only. Once again, the witch was about to do her Kaminari Tremor, Tempest move when suddenly, Hina came from nowhere and deliver a hard, solid punch on the abdomen area.

"AAH!" The witch cried in pain as she got knockback from the punch.

That did not stop Hina attack and she is going for her technique to bind her opponent once and for all. She went for her clothlines punch and head for the girl chest area. Out of the blue, Hina realize she was hitting air the moment she punches at where the girl stands.

"Foolish mortal! You think I did not see that! I can move faster than you! Die!" The witch girl cried from behind Hina.

"Captain Hina! Watch out!" Tashigi warned her of the incoming attack.

"Too late! She is done for…" Yuuka said.

Hina could not move out of the incoming slash and watch in horror as she meet her fate. Suddenly, a bright light shines from Hina side when it completely blinds her eyes. Cover her eyes from the intense ray of light; she heard a sound of blade clashing into one another the very next second. Slowly, the light starts to fade and reveal a person wearing a yellow striped suit standing in front of her. Hina knew who is the person save her was and it is none other than Admiral Kizaru himself.

"Admiral Kizaru!" Hina cried.

"What? Even Admiral Kizaru is here? That's a surprise!" Tashigi said.

"Huh? Who?" Yuuka asked.

"Ama No Murakumo! It looks like I arrive just in time." Kizaru said with his relaxing tone.

"What? Damn you! Of all person to come! This is getting really irritating!" The witch girl cried.

"Yaah! Feel this! Light Spiral Steps!" Meiling yelled as she came attacking from the side.

Her hands are cover with dazzling rainbow color and smack! She hit her opponent from her side. She got thrown off to the side for quite a distance.

"Gaah! Futile! All of you!" She yelled angrily and stabs her sword to the ground.

This sends a huge shockwave at Meiling and Kizaru and they get knockback from it but landed safely to the ground. As they look at the girl, electricity starts to emit around her. Soon, the whole areas start to shower with spark of electricity as well.

"Futile?" Remilia said. "I think not. Divine Spear! Spear the Gungnir!"

"Oh?" The witch girl grins at Remilia. "That's sound really familiar…Gungnir I see…"

Remilia right hands form a red, energy light and eventually form a shape of a red spear. Without hesitation, she hurls it hard at the girl. The spear then soars through the air as it break the sound barrier.

"Humph…futile indeed…Come forth, Spear of Odin! Gungnir!" The witch girl cried for her move.

In an instant, blue, lightning spear form on her left hand and throw hard at the incoming red spear. It all happened so fast as the blue and red spear collide each other and exploded right in front of them.

"Remilia-sama! Are you alright?" Sakuya called from behind her.

"Oh? What took you so long? You'll miss the fun Sakuya." Remilia smiles at her.

"Hey vampire girl! How's the situation?" Tenshi said as she came to her side along with Iku.

"Call by my name with you? Before I start beating you up next. Anyway, I never thought she manage to destroy my spear that easily. Just who is she anyway?"

"But no matter what, we have to find and destroy that aura we were told about." Ran Yakumo said as she arrives in here as well. "Whatever it is, I got a feeling something bad is going to happen soon."

"But first! I want to play with that bad girl onee-sama fought just now! Let's play a game onee-sama!" Flandre cried happily and start flying around her big sister.

"Flandre, you'll get the chance. Now, with all of us here, I think we can emerge victory in no time."

"Pretty confident aren't you Remilia Scarlet." The witch girl said when the smoke was cleared away.

There, she stands unhurt and spark of electricity still emitting around her.

"Doesn't mean I'm alone I won't lose to anyone of you. I can still take you on unless you wish to cower in fear from my power. Ready for round two?" She said as her hands are cover with electricity.

"With pleasure." Remilia smiles at her.

Before Remilia could make her first move, Flandre leaps towards the witch girl as she swing her red, fiery, energy sword, Laevatein at her. Clash! Both of their weapons came in contact and energy spark from both weapons emitting from each other.

"There goes my little sister. Going head on as always. But oh well! I guess I'm going to watch this fight." Remilia said as she stand down and look at both of them fighting.

**BGM: U.N Owen was her? ("Cytokine" Remix Version)**

"Are you going to be my new playmate? Let's have some fun okay?" Flandre cried happily.

"You want to play? Okay! I'll give you a hell of fun time until you die!"

With that, the girl pushes Flandre away and conjures a number of lightning projectiles at Flandre.

"Eleven Shot Spark!" She cried and shoots out the lightning bolts from her sword.

"That's all! So boring! Taboo! Lävatein!" Flandre cried happily and swing her sword right in front of her.

The sword began to increase its length and the power of it as it sweeps from one end to the other. At the same time, the fiery sword shoots out numerous small fiery balls at the girl. As the both of the projectile hit each other, it exploded and soon everything exploded like a domino effect. Before the smoke and debris got clear away, both of them dash towards each other and clash their weapon again. A powerful shockwave emit around them as wind blow with such force everywhere. Again and again, clashes their weapon endlessly and there is no telling of which side is winning.

"This is going forever. I can't believe that witch girl is able to withstand the physical strength of Flandre-chan, Remilia-sama." Sakuya said.

"I doubt she is a normal being. For a witch to possessed such strength of a warrior and magical skill of a witch. She is unlike that thieving witch I must say." Remilia said.

"You seems to be holding back aren't you Flandre-chan?" The girl said.

"Really? But, it won't be fun if you are to lose right now. I want to have more fun till I break you up!"

"You are weird but I'm not interested in long boring fight. I've other matters to attend to so, I have to break you up instead right now." She said when she gives her evil grin at Flandre.

Then, she pushes Flandre away but Flandre already knew this coming at point her palm at the girl. Her face turns serious as she focuses her target with her palm.

"I see your eye of the object…I'll break you up first before you could…" Flandre said.

Right after Flandre said that, she clenches her fist when an explosion explodes at the girl face. That will be the brain of the eye of the object for most being.

"That's done I guess…" Sakuya said as she watches the smoke clear away and saw nothing at where the girl last stand.

"You think you won already Flandre-chan? My turn…" Someone said from behind Flandre.

"What!" Remilia cried in shocked. "She survives that? Flandre! Behind you!"

Flandre turn behind only to find her unprepared for the witch attack. She slashes at Flandre but barely block from being hit. But that was not the witch attention as she places her hand on Flandre chest.

"Thunderous Call of the Howling Wolf, Fenrir…" The witch said when immense electricity emits from her hand.

At the same time, sound of the thunder clapping could be hear from the attack as well. The power was so powerful that Flandre could not bear the immense pain she is experiencing.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Flandre yelled at the top of her voice from the ordeal.

"FLANDRE!" Remilia cried out for her sister as she rushes to save her little sister.

"Remilia-sama! It's too dangerous!" Sakuya called out for her.

"Remilia-sama! Flandre-chan!" Meiling cried as she too went to save her both mistresses.

"Fly to your doom Flandre-chan…Submit to the darkness…" The witch whispered to Flandre ear.

Then, Flandre felt a shockwave this time which was emitting by that witch and fly off to the distance. Neither Remilia nor the others have the time to catch Flandre but Kizaru simply use his light speed technique and catch her relatively easily. Turn back to his physical form, he is holding her by his arms and she is in a bad shape.

"Kizaru-san…oww…" Flandre said halfway due to the pain.

"Don't talk. You need your rest already. Remember I told you not to fight alone and fight as a team? Never mind about that, you did your best nevertheless."

"Hehehe…" She giggles at him. "I forgot…But yeah…"

"Flandre!" Remilia came to Kizaru side. "Are you alright? I'm sorry but I never thought you could be like this."

Flandre did not say anything and just smile away happily. That really relieves Remilia by a lot and when she looks at the witch girl, her face expression change in an instant. Her fierce piercing look really will shake you up but still, the witch girl simply shows no fear at all.

"Remilia-sama, let us deal with her. Kizaru-san, Meiling and I can deal with her. She will pay for what she had done."

"That's right! Remilia-sama, please take care of Flandre for us. We will do this fast and back home before dinner!" Meiling said as she clench her fist and ready her stance at her.

"Oh? Now it's three on one? What a fruitless attempt indeed. But then again, I got no time for this. Time to use that then…"

Suddenly, a huge magic circle was conjuring on the ground around her as pillars of lightning start to shower around the circle. The ground starts to shake violently as the ground start to break as well. What kind of move she is going up next? Whatever it is, it would not be that good.

"Hey Ran! Have you found this aura you felt it back then already? I think we are going to deal with something bad here." Remilia said.

"It's here but at the same time it is hiding. Something tells me it won't come out unless it is the time to. In the meantime, we should deal with the witch until that aura finally shows up." Ran said.

"But forget about that! Something is appearing at that witch girl over there!" Tenshi cried.

"I felt an enormous atmosphere of something great…something evil as well. Like a creature." Iku said.

But the lightning shower prevents them from seeing the clear view of what the girl is doing. Remilia decided to end whatever process she is in and went for her attack.

"Enough of your so called magic skill! Critical! Heart break!" She yelled and throws a small spear make out of red, aura energy.

"Mistress! I'll go for mine as well! Chi Sign! Star Bullets!" Meiling said when a large ball of blue chi form on her both hands and shoot at the witch.

"Me too! Illusion Sign! Killing Doll!" Sakuya said when she magically summon a numbers of knives around her and shoot directly at the witch.

Different type of projectiles head for the witch and boom! Huge explosion occur at her and when the smoke was clear away, they could not believe what they saw. The magic circle still in one piece as the lightning continue shower around the circle.

"Damn it! That lightning may act like a shield to her but still!" Remilia said with her irritated tone.

"Even our combine power couldn't even scratch that circle?" Sakuya said

"No way!" Meiling said in surprised.

"Foolish of all of you…Now, taste my power which I shall show you. My loyal servants! Raiju and Thunderbird! As your master! Enya Ashburn! I command you to fight for me and slain my opponent once and for all!"

When she yelled the last word, a huge lightning shoots down from above the witch. Then, a blue and white electric explode at when the witch stands and it is even bigger than the previous explosion that was hit at the witch. Too much destruction for one day already and this place is not called the Garden of the Sun anymore. More like charred land with all the huge debris lying waste everywhere. Truly like a no man's land to begin with.

"Mistress! Are you alright?" Meiling said and move away from Remilia after shielding her from the explosion.

"Don't forget about Flandre-chan. She is alright so far." Sakuya said.

"Really! Both of you! I'm fine so does Flandre! Next time! Don't risk your lives just because of me! I don't wish to see you hurt just because from that small fry attack!" Remilia cried angrily at both of her servants.

"Our deepest apologies Remilia-sama but we were merely doing what we think to keep you safe."

"Sakuya's right! Besides! We are really strong so don't worry about us much mistress!" Meiling said as she smiles at her.

"What a bond between mistress and servants…Oh yes, are you alright Tenshi-san? Iku-san? Ran-san?" Kizaru said with his relaxing voice at them.

"Yes. We are fine. Thanks to Eldest Daughter Sword of Hisou, she manages to create a huge lump of rock to protect us from the explosion." Iku said.

"Neat power I must say. What do you expect from a celestial?" Ran said.

"You are talking to the great Tenshi Hinanawi! Like I said! Together with my Sword of Hisou, we can take out any enemy stand before us! Now where is that witch! We got score to settle!" She said as she ready her sword.

"Foolish Celestial…Don't get so overconfident! You have yet to face my servants!" She cried and everyone saw two creature covered in blue and white electricity.

One of it look like a big, electric flying bird while the other look like a four legged creature that look like a huge cat. What an intense, electricity emitting around their body when they gave their shrieking and roaring taunt at their enemy.

"Oh no…that's doesn't look good…" Meiling said.

"Oh great…Just when we could deal with that girl. This is what she been doing huh? Just to summon the creatures to deal with us?" Sakuya said and ready her stance.

"Now go!" The witch said as she points her hands at her enemies. "Show them your meaning of terror at my enemies Raiju! Thunderbird!"

With those words, the creatures acknowledge their master order and spring into action. Both of them move towards their enemies at a high speed hoping to crush head on with them. But luckily for the Kizaru and the ladies, their reflexes are pretty good and dodge it without any worries.

"Let's fight them separately as it is easier this way. Meiling! Ran-san! We shall take on the bird! Kizaru-san and the others, please take care of the beast!" Sakuya yelled and draw the bird attention by throwing a couple of knives at it.

"What so you mean by the others! I'm offended by that!" Tenshi cried angrily.

"Alright. Leave it to me. Tenshi-san. Iku-san. Shall we?" Kizaru smiles at them and went to the beast.

"Fine then! I shall deal with this beast first! Let's go Iku!"

"Right behind you Eldest Daughter." Iku said and glide side by side beside Tenshi.

Kizaru call out his Ama No Murakumo and clash head on with the beast. Strangely, the beast uses its claw to collide with the sword and could touch it despise it make out of light. Kizaru was not surprise as usual as he continues to strike it again and again until it could not defense anymore. But that does not stop there as Tenshi clash her Sword of Hisou at the beast as well. To be attack simultaneously by them proves the beast in difficult position. Then, Iku came gliding fast to it and wrap her scarlet shawl around her right arms as it form a large drill shaped.

"Dragon Fish's Strike!" Iku cried as she thrust at her enemy with the drill.

The drill swirl with electricity as Iku thrust at it. Pierce! The sound of the electricity as it pierces into the beast could be heard perfectly. The beast gave its roar at Iku and the others when suddenly; it gave a powerful electric shock around its body. This sends everyone to back away from the beast but it suddenly attack Tenshi with its electric claw.

"Kyaa!" Tenshi yelled but manage to block it in time.

"Eldest Daughter! Why you! Take this!" Iku cried.

Before Iku could execute her move, Kizaru already intercept the beast and kick it away with his light speed kick. At the same time, he strike hard with his sword and send it flying for quite a distance.

"You alright Tenshi-san?" Kizaru said.

"Yeah…can't believe that thing is really fast. But that won't stop me! Let's go Kizaru-san! Iku!"

With that, Tenshi ready her sword and slash in front of her. Swirling, red circular energy shoot out from her sword and head fast to the beast.

"Scarlet Sword Temperament!" Tenshi cried out for the attack.

But then, the beast move out of the way easily and dash towards them again in a random pattern.

"Beams of Non-perception!" Tenshi cried when she conjure a small keystone in front of her.

Then, she fires a series of red beam at the beast only to find it dodges the beams easily.

"What? It dodged again?" Tenshi cried in surprised.

"Not so fast you beast! Take this! Electrostatic Guided Missile!" Iku said as she points her both palm at the beast.

She shoots out a lightning bolt from her palm and head directly to the beast. As always, it will move out of the way easily. But then, Iku lightning bolt redirect the shot she shoots back to the beast. Finally, without the beast knowing, it got hit to its side and knockback a meter away from them.

"I doubt that will really hurt it that much…Since my attack is lightning as well…" Iku said.

Suddenly, the beast got up to its legs and lunge its claw at Iku. It all happens so fast that Iku could not react to defense the attack. Slash! Iku got slash pretty bad but luckily it hit her arm instead of her vital parts.

"AAAHHH!" Iku cried in pain as she tried to glide away from the beast.

But then it did not go what she wants and got slash again on her leg this time. Spark of electricity was emitting from her wound and it really stings her a lot. The beast readies its electric claw again to strike a final blow at Iku.

"IKU!" Tenshi yelled for her as she rushes to help her.

Kizaru went for his light speed kick only to be block by that witch lightning blade. Kizaru never thought she will appear out of nowhere and did not sense her coming as well.

"I will not let this moment be interrupted Kizaru-san." She said with a smile.

"How irritating this girl is…" Kizaru said as she engages him to prevent him from getting to Iku.

Unfortunately, no one can save Iku right now and watch the claw went down to her.

"IKUUUUU!" Tenshi yelled as she held her hand at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Someone yelled.

Smack and slash! It was Tashigi, Hina and Yuuka who attack the beast and send it flying before it could hit Iku. Tenshi has no ideas who are those two except Yuuka as she places her parasol to the ground looking hard at the beast. Whatever it is, Iku is safe at last and went to her side.

"Iku! Are you alright? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! It's my fault!" Tenshi said with her worry face at Iku.

"I'm fine Eldest Daughter. I'm glad you are alright that's all. I'll be careful next time so have no fear."

Iku just smile away despise the pain she is having when Tenshi tears flow down her cheek. She starts to cry slowly and quickly wipe her tears away from anyone to see her crying.

"Crying already Celestial? The battle is far from over. Mind helping us?" Yuuka said.

"Yeah! Kizaru-san is currently busy but I'm sure we can deal with the beast with just us." A lady with blue, short hair said that.

"Yeah!" Tenshi said and wipe the last tears way. "I've score to settle! Cover me for I shall use my ultimate spell at this lowly beast!"

As she said that, her body starts to gather red color aura around her. Iku understand what is she going to do and went for the assault at the beast together with the rest of the ladies.

"Hiya! Feel this!" Tashigi said as she slash swiftly at the beast but miss.

"Fast but I doubt it can dodge forever." Hina said as she delivers a quick punch as a connected attack.

Smack! Such a solid punch from Hina and luckily she strike it before the beast could emit its electricity around its body.

"Hina!" Yuuka called her out. "If we hit it, the electricity aura around the beast will go off and that's your chance!"

"I got it! Tashigi! Make it a hit this time!" Hina ordered her.

"Yes Captain Hina!" Tashigi cried and swing her katana again.

At the same time, Yuuka leap towards the beast and going to swing her parasol next. The beast will usually dodge from the attack but Tashigi quickly stop her attack halfway and dash to the beast. The time is right as the beast is still in the air from the dodging and it is impossible to dodge it this time. Slash! Tahsigi could feel her katana rip through the flesh and bone of the beast. At the same time, her katana caught the electricity aura of it and sends an electric shock throughout her whole arms.

"Tashigi!" Hina cried for her.

"Captain! Go for the final blow! Now!" Tashigi cried as she tried to endure the severe pain.

Hina did what she was told and gives a volley of punches at the beast face. The beast could not help it but to feel the pain. Every time it tried to get away, either Yuuka or Tashigi will stop it from getting away. Then, the beast manages to raise it claw to strike at Hina from her side.

"Veils like Water!" Iku said as she swings her shawl to the beast.

It hit the claw away before it could hit Hina and with that, Hina continue pounding the beast with her volley of punches. Suddenly, it emits an immense electricity charge aura which sends Hina back away from it. Her hands seem to catch the electricity and it feels like her hands are burning like fire.

"Damn that beast…Looks like that monster got my hands pretty good…" Hina said as spark of electricity emit from her hands.

"You alright Hina?" Yuuka came to her side. "It's not over yet you know."

"Alright everyone! Keep clear! Time for the final blast!" Tenshi yelled and everyone move out of the way of her line of fire.

"About time! Fry that beast!" Hina cried.

"Take this! Scarlet Weather Rapture!" Tenshi cried and jump up to the air.

She points her sword at the beast when it shoots out a concentrated red, energy beam towards the beast. The beast would not go down without a fight and let out its lightning blast shock towards the red beam. Boom! Red and blue electric energy were collide and it is pushing each other. Of course the others would not just watch it and join in the fight.

"Electric Sign! Thunder Drum Shot!" Iku cried and shoot out a large, electric ball to the beast.

"Scattering Flowers Volley!" Yuuka cried and shoot volley of flowers to it.

Tashigi and Hina watch them shooting out all those stuff as if it is like a firework of some sort.

"Amazing. It is as if they have the power of the Devil Fruit…" Tashigi said.

"But it is not. Maybe this world is different from us? Power already born inside of them?" Hina said while smoking her cigarette away.

With the combine effort of everyone magic, the beast got overwhelms and eventually grew tired from its attack. As for that, all three magic pushes the lightning back to the beast that it conjures and blast! Huge explosion occur at the where it stands. Charred, huge crater were the result of that and the beast got blow away into nothingness.

"Score one for us!" Tenshi said as she poses herself with her sword.

"Next up. Is that bird we going to cook it up!" Yuuka said and ready her parasol.

"Tsk! Defeated my servant as if it is nothing…" The witch said.

"Where are you looking? You better pay attention when fighting with me." Kizaru said when he swings his sword behind her.

"Kaminari Shoheki!" She cried and just in time to block the attack.

Kizaru pushes her away only to find her fly up to the sky as the Thunderbird catches her safely on its back. She grins at Kizaru as she stands on the neck of the bird overlooking at her enemies.

"Kizaru-san!" Meiling cried when she went to his side. "Are you alright? That bird sure causes us a lot of problem! I hate flying creature now."

"How are Sakuya and the others? Is she alright?" Kizaru asked.

"She will be fine. I can't believe that bird sure get Sakuya-san pretty good. But never will I lose to this bird as everyone is depending on me!" She said and readies her stance.

"Aim for the strong and deal with the weak when the strong is defeated. Pretty clever for a witch to do that. Now that the witch is on the bird, this is going to be a hectic one."

"No doubt but still. We can do it if we work as a team right Kizaru-san?" Meiling smiles at him.

Kizaru smiles as well and without waiting any longer, both of them dash to the creature. Meiling jump high up towards the bird as she starts her first attack at it.

**BGM: Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Hisoutensoku Version)**

"Alright! My first move! Take this! Sky Dragon Kick!" She said as she fly towards the bird and kicks with her glowing, rainbow coloured chi.

Kizaru join beside Meiling as well when his right leg covered with glowing, yellow light. Both of their kicks went straight to the bird hoping to make it fall. But then, the witch would not let this happen as she swings her sword at them.

"Eleven Spark Shot!"

"Not again!" Meiling shouted.

Kizaru quickly cancel out his attack and aim with his right, index finger at the lightning bolt heading to them. Aim carefully when he fires his beam with such precision shot. Hit all of it and the bolt went down like flies. With that, Meiling attack was a success which makes the witch shock from it. Hearing the shrieking of the bird could tell them that it is in pain just from that kick. All the sudden, the bird open its beak and shoot out a bluish, electric beam at Meiling and Kizaru.

"Meiling-san! Use me to launch yourself up for another attack!" Kizaru said.

"You got it!" She said and kick on Kizaru shoulder to launch her up high.

The bird continue shooting it beam attack at Meiling but before it could reach at her, Kizaru came unexpectedly from nowhere without the witch knowing he is coming. He kicks with all his might on the bird head and the beam got redirect downward to the ground. Boom! It hit the ground and exploded as usual.

"Hiya! Kick of Showering Brilliance!" Meiling shouted from above.

She executes her rainbow arc kick down to the witch. It came so fast and smack! Meiling kick the witch left arm instead since she barely blocks that.

"Tsk! How irritating! No one live to tell a tale when fighting with me! Die!" She said angrily.

She pushes Meiling leg away and slash with her sword. Luckily, Meiling block in time for that.

"Water Taichi Fist!" Meiling cried and create a chi, rainbow colour of whirlpool shaped shield in front of her.

The sword got stop by the barrier and no matter how many she slash at it, Meiling barrier still maintain its protection and strength of it. Then, she gives a powerful lunged at the shield which sends Meiling knocking back to the ground. Before Meiling could shoot out her chi powered projectile at her, the bird aim it beak at her shoot out its beam furiously. It went full blast and collides hard to the shield.

"AAHH! I can't block it any longer! I'm sorry everyone!" Meiling cried as her shield start to wears off.

Just in the nick of time, Kizaru came from the side of the beam and slash it into two with his sword. Split into two, the beam eventually stops its shooting from there. Unfortunately, Meiling was already too exhausted from using too much chi power from the blocking and drop straight down to the ground.

"Time Sign! Sakuya's Special Stopwatch!" Sakuya yelled from somewhere.

Before Meiling hit the ground, black coloured clock with Roman Numerals on it conjure around her. The clock hands move slowly around the clock and strangely Meiling falling rapidly slow down as well. When that happens, Kizaru quickly grab her away and landed safely to the ground.

"That was a close call. Are you alright Meiling-san?" Kizaru said while holding her with his arms.

"Yeah…Umm…Mind putting me down Kizaru-san?" She said and he put her down.

"Oh! Excuse me for that Meiling-san." He said and Meiling brush her clothe away from any trace of dirt on her.

"It's alright. Thank you for saving me."

"Not just Kizaru-san but me as well." Sakuya said from behind them.

"Ah!" Meiling turn around to see her safe and sound. "Sakuya-san! Are you alright? You're not that badly hurt aren't you?"

"Of course not idiot! You think I'll go down easily? Anyway, we should deal with that witch as quickly as possible…"

"Huh? Why is that?" Meiling said and look up at where the witch is.

"Because I've already sense it coming. Just like back then I felt it." Ran said and walk between them. "It is coming…that terrible power going to happen again…"

"What?" Kizaru said in confusion.

"Hoho…Looks like that Kitsune sure can feel its power…But! All of you are already too late!"

When she said that, the air behind her start to rack and a black hole appears right behind her. It start to get bigger and bigger and eventually spread to the entire Garden of the Sun Not only that, it also block the light from the sun which make them wonder what kind of hole is this.

"What a terrifying power…So this is what Yukari-sama mean by that…" Ran said with her terrified look on her.

"What is that! It is me or the dark hole is getting bigger?" Meiling cried.

"Now you will regret the fact that you are going to die! Just embrace the darkness and let your miserable existence be done with it! Come! Join the everlasting darkness with everyone!" The witch yelled happily.

"Damn her! Not under my watch will she make this whole place into darkness! Everyone! Let's team up and destroy whatever that thing is!" Sakuya said and ready her knives on her hands.

"If that's the case. Let us join as well." Remilia said and walk to Sakuya along with Flandre.

"Remilia-sama? Flandre-chan? Are you sure you want to fight? I mean…" Sakuya said halfway.

"I'm fine Sakuya! It's time for a payback right! It's time to have some fun!" Flandre said happily.

"Agree. Let's us combine our strength this time to deal with that witch quickly." Yuuka said.

Then, the whole members are here and everyone is ready to face the witch for the final battle. The battle to save Gensokyo from the power of darkness and before it starts to engulf everyone and everything.

"Let's go everyone!" All of them said together.

"Foolish creatures of this world…Time to send you all to the world of nothingness…" The witch gives her evil grins at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near Muenzuka…<strong>

"Hey Yukari! Are you sure you know where you going? Why are we at Muenzuka?" Reimu said with her unpleasant tone at her.

"It is because the source of the power I felt is here? Just trust me will you?" Yukari said with a smile.

"This place sure is spooky. So this place is a graveyard you said Reimu?" Aokiji said.

"Yeah. This place I heard is where humans from the outside world who have no relatives died here. Without knowing they end up in here, they got lost and ended up eaten by Youkai waiting to be lunch."

"How horrible…" Cirno and her gangs said.

"Not only that. It's quite sad actually…Roaming around this land without knowing what happen to them…I just don't want anyone to suffer just like…her…" Yukari said as she stops walking.

"Yukari…?" Reimu asked her.

Yukari did not response to when Reimu called her out. She then turn to look at Reimu and gives her usual smiles at her.

"Come on. We got no time to lose. Time is an essence here." Yukari said and continue walking.

"No time for remorse everyone. We got to steadfast no matter what…" Suika said.

Later, the group reach an enclosed area by trees. The trees are purple cherry blossoms trees and this place somehow feels great to watch the trees but at the same time, it feels kind of sad as well.

"How familiar this place is…" Reimu said.

"Whatever it is. This will be my first time being here…" Reisen said.

"Now where is that…I doubt we are alone in here everyone…" Yukari said.

"You're right Youkai of Boundaries! Yukari Yakumo! Welcome to my domain being of Gensokyo!" A voice of a girl said from somewhere.

Then, someone appear out from one of the trees and she is just a girl around Reimu age. That girl wears a small, beautiful headpiece on her head. She wears a pair of beautifully decorated Hanbok and a pair of Gatsin. As for her look, she has a fair skin like most of the girls in here and long, blonde hair down to her knee. She spread her arms and smiles at them.

"What took you all so long my fellow guest? Anyway, the party is about to begin." She said.

"What party you talking about! Now! Tell us what you are up to!" Reisen said.

"Oh? I'm sure you know that already yes? To engulf this whole land into darkness. I hope you all will fall to it and sleep for all eternity. To forget about pain, misery and everything you hate! We will rebuild a perfect place where everyone can live happily and forget all negativity you will have! Wonderful isn't it?"

"What a bad taste indeed these people we met…I don't want to sleep for all eternal. I got a feeling it will not be perfect at all. Nothing is perfect. You should know that like we do right?" Yukari said while using her paper fan to cover her mouth.

"I see you have different opinion I see…Oh well! I'm still going to help you all to die from my hands! I hope you'll not regret after I'll kill you. Hahaha!" She said happily.

"She's crazy! I'll sure to beat her to crap till she knows who she dealing with!" Suika said.

"Oh? But before that, should I introduce you all to someone first?" She said when someone went flying down beside her.

"Ah…Wait…What? Marisa? Alice? What…What are you doing with that girl? Marisa!" Reimu cried as she cannot believe what she is looking at now.

"Hello Reimu. What took you so long? Why didn't you visit me? I felt really angry with you Reimu…you with all…" Marisa said halfway.

"Marisa? What?" Suika said in shocked. "What did you do to them you stupid girl!"

"Nothing particular really. I just had a talked with them and they agree to help me. They are really helpful I must say." She smiles.

"Damn you! Marisa! Don't listen to her! It's me Reimu! Snap yourself out of this mess! That girl is our enemy!" Reimu yelled at her.

"I know Reimu but she help me…I should be thanking her for that. Anyway, I'm fed up with you already. I can't the sight of you be with them. Come Reimu! Let's have a fight like we always do!" Marisa said when she readies her stance.

"Let's help each other for this Marisa. Shall we?" Alice said when she summons numbers of dolls around her.

"I can't…Marisa…I just can't…" Reimu said.

"We got no choice. We have to snap her mind off from this Reimu. I need your help in this. Be strong Reimu." Yukari said.

"Finally…I get to see friends fighting among each other. This is getting great by every minute." The girl with the hanbok clothing said that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>I decided to make this chapter kind of short but I don't know if it's really short to you readers. As you can see, I have already introduced the three girls serving Lady Lamia. The last one I introduced inspired me for her to wears something eastern as well. As for her power? I will introduce it to you in the next chapter so stay tune for that! Anyway, here's the list I stated in my story which need to explain about it unless you readers already Google it. But still, I'm going to explain it nonetheless. Here we go!

**Kainarim:** In Japanese, it means lightning. But there's more to it but I decided to use this instead since it sounds nice? If you readers see this word which meets up with English word, just think of it as Lightning then follow up with the rest.

**Kaminari Shoheki: **It literally means "Lightning Barrier". Mostly the Japanese name I gave is mostly I use the Google Translator. Kind of useful but sometimes I tend to do more research whether if the word is correct or not.

**Kaminari No Ken: **It simply means Sword of Lightning. A bolt of lightning like a shape of a sword. For a magician to wield sure is something. Magic Knight anyone?

**Fenrir: **In Norse Mythology, Fenrir is a huge, monstrous wolf who is said to be foretold to kill the god, Odin in the events of Ragnarok. But eventually in turn, will be killed by Odin's son, Vidar. I plan for Fenrir to appear in the fight at the Garden of the Sun, but eventually I hold that idea. But nevertheless, I can't wait to see Enya summon Fenrir in destroying Gensokyo and fight all the girls (Literally all the girls...maybe...) in Gensokyo.

**Hanbok:** It is the traditional Korean dress. Actually, it literally means Korean clothing. During the Joseon Dynasty, it is worn as semi-formal or formal wear during traditional festivals and celebrations. Today, modern Hanbok does not exactly follow the actual style as worn in Joseon dynasty. Something different I suppose but still, it is very nice dress to wear. As you can see, the third girl I introduce in Muenzuka, wears that. I prefer something eastern so that's why I decided her to wear it. Something different I guess.

**Gatsin:** It better known as Flower Shoes. It is traditional Korean leather and it is originally only worn by "yangban" (noble class) and royal families. After stating this, maybe that girl wears the Hanbok is someone Royalty or Noble? I don't know but...maybe I will think about what is her past eventually. Including the other two as well. Oh no! Flashback!

As always, this is the simplest explanation I can give. If you readers wish to know more, why not Google it? But then again, after my explanation, I'm sure you more or less get the idea what is it unless you wish to know more. So, I have no problem with that so go ahead. Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter everyone! See you all later ze!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>  
>Hanseong, Past and Present ~ Eastern Land<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 The Eastern Land, Hanseong

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **This will be my another chapter and I took three to four days to update it? Whatever it is, I did not take long as I usually do. Anyway, there will be the afterword at the need of the chapter. As always, have a fun time reading them and do leave me a review! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>  
>Hanseong, Past and Present ~ Eastern Land<p>

**Somewhere in the Youkai Mountain…**

"Oh my…Where am I now? It looks like I ended somewhere on a cliff?" A lady dress in a white beautiful, decorated dress with a white cape draped on her shoulder said that.

She also wears a white cloak and a pair of white leather boot. Then, the wind starts to pick up over here and her long, blonde hair start to flutter from side to side.

"What a strong wind. I wonder where those gentlemen I spoke to just now are." The lady said.

Suddenly, a group of people ambush her from all sides without giving the lady a chance to notice that coming. She looks around her while panicky to see such large group of people gathering around her. But, as she looks closer at them, they seem to have a pair or fluffy white ear on their heads and a white tail on the backside.

"White Wolf Tengu I see…" The lady said to herself.

"What are you doing here human? How dare you try to enter our mountain? One of them said in an unhappy tone.

"Umm…actually…I'm kind of lost…" The lady stuttered.

"Enough already! We would personally escort you out of this mountain! Follow us!" Said the other one unhappily.

"Thank goodness…Someone who can get me out of this place…"The lady said in relieves.

With that, the Tengu lead her out of this place but at the same time, she felt uneasy even after this. It is not because of her being an intruder but something else entirely.

"After I get out of here, I need to find her. How long must you do this...Lamia?" She said in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Hanseong, during the Joseon Dynasty…<strong>

"Good morning little sister! Still in bed? Sleeping too much is bad for your health!" A man in his late thirty cried happily over at his sister.

"Umm…Still tired…Go away…" Grumble his little sister as she tucks away her blanket to her face.

"Su Min, no breakfast for you then. You know I really mean it yes?" His brother said.

"Uwah! Oppa! Don't be like that! I'll get up now!" Su Min said as she quickly got up from her bed.

"Finally." He smiles at her. "Anyway, get some shower and change up."

"After that we can go out right? You promise to go out with me right oppa?" Su Min said happily.

"Umm…about that…I'm sorry I just can't…"

"Huh? No! No way! It's your job again! But you promise! You promise!" Cried Su Min unhappily.

"It was a short notice I received this morning. I have to attend a meeting along with the other officials and the Royal Family later on. This is really important for me."

"Oppa is a big jerk! Ever since you became the official of this Kingdom, you always forget about me and the time I want to spend with you!" Su Min said as she looks away from her brother unhappily.

"I'm really sorry. I'll make up for you someday. Anyway, I'll be going. Don't forget to study okay?"

As her brother said that, her brother hugs her little sister from behind and gives a kiss on her cheek after that. Still, Su Min did not look at him and gives her frowning t him. The next thing she hears is her brother footsteps walking out of her room and eventually fades through the hallway of the house.

"Oppa is an idiot…I hate you…" Su Min said to herself.

Then, someone came knocking on her room door and when she turns to look who it was, it was just one of her house servants.

"Young Mistress. I was told by young master to remind you…"

"To take a shower right?" Su Min answered for her servant. "I know that already…he sure is annoying…"

With that, she got off from her bed and does the same routine all over again. Wash herself up, have her breakfast and finally, went to her study room to study the same thing all over again. But lately, Su Min decided to kill time by reading some books on history, fairy tales and some others she interested in. Although she has to remind herself that she will ruin her health if she were to continue like this, like staying in this dusting room all day which will eventually worsen her health. So sometimes, Su Min will go out of the house and walk around the capital for some fresh air. Also, she do not take anyone consent to do this which she must.

"But who cares anyway! It's my life to begin with!" Su Min cried happily.

With that, she head out of the house only to be stop by one of her servants at the door.

"Young Mistress? Are you going out again? You know…" Her servant said halfway only to be interrupted by Su Min.

"I know already! I don't need brother consent for this! I'm old enough already! See you all later!"

Su Min hurriedly went out of the house before her servant could even have the chance to speak. Then, she reaches at the bustling street of Hanseong and here where people are doing their normal day life. Such as selling food, vegetable, clothing and much more for everyday life use. Usually for Su Min, she will go to the local library to borrow some books there. But then again, she got a lot of time to spare and walk around the capital for a bit.

"Oh! Young Mistress Su Min! Good morning to you!" A random civilian greeted her.

"Ah…good morning to you too!" She replied happily despise not knowing who is that person.

It is the same drill again where people will start greeted her every morning. Sometimes she feels kind of weird but then again; since she is a yangban so that is why they have to give their utmost respect to her.

"I hate to see my people doing this…" Su Min said in her heart. "I wonder why we cannot live normally where everyone is equal regardless of status…"

Later, she came passing to an alleyway and to her surprise, she saw a group of men beating a poor young man relentlessly. Something has to be done and without thinking, Su Min steps forward.

"Stop what you are doing this instant! How dare you of all people beating a defenceless man!"

"What? Who do you think you are talking to?" One of the men said when everyone turns to look who it was.

Then, all the men look at Su Min as they walk towards her. Su Min stands her ground and show without any fear from these men.

"You'll pay for what you did! You should be ashamed and for that, you will repent for what you did! First thing first is the prison!" Su Min yelled at the men.

"Oh? How cute this kitten is…" One of them said when suddenly, all of them burst with laughter.

"What? What so funny? Answer me!"

"Listen girl." The other one said when he grabs by her right wrist suddenly. "Don't think you are a noble doesn't mean you are all mighty here."

"Kyaa! Let go of me! Someone! Help!" Su Min cried for help but before she could cry for more, her mouth was covered by the other men from behind her.

"It looks like this kitten is all talk only! Hahaha! I love seeing girl in fear! Let's teach her some lesson she won't forget then men!"

Su Min tried to struggle away but could not. Her tears went down her cheek and she cannot believe this is happening to her. She should have stay in her house and listen to what her servant said. Regret is what her mind is going on now. All the sudden, small explosions occur around her when white smokescreen emit in this place. Coughing from the gas, she drops to the ground hopefully not to breathe the gas too much. At the same time, she could hear some sort of beating sound but that did not concern her as she is focusing on not to breathe the gas. Second pass the smoke were cleared away. To Su Min surprise, all those men threatening her just now were down on the ground, unconscious. She went confuse of what had just happen until a couple of voice could be hear from behind her.

"What's going here! We heard yelling just now! It is you girl?" Someone said from behind her.

"Ah…yes. It was me who cried for help." Su Min said while turn to look who is talking to her.

It turn out to be a couple of the capital guards when suddenly, they went down to her knee to show their respect.

"Milady! Forgive us for not realising it was you we spoke to! Please forgive our rudeness!"

"Ah? It's nothing to be forgiven! Please stand up! I should be thankful for you to come and rescue me. Anyway, I don't know what happen here but that wounded man need medical care quick. Please hurry about this."

"As you wish milady." They said and went up to their feet's.

Su Min explains what happen and the guards came to understand. Realizing this must be done quickly, one of the guards went to get additional men for this. As for that, Su Min was excuse to leave this place as those guards will be taking thing from here. Just as she steps out of the alley, someone came tapping her shoulder. Look at who did that and it was her brother.

"Oppa? What are you doing here?" Su Min said in surprise.

"I'll be the one asking you that. Well? Care to explain?" Her brother said.

Su Min let out a sigh and begins explaining from scratch. She told him she went out of the house without her brother consent. The mysterious occurred of that white smoke and much more.

"You went out without my permission I see…" He said with his serious tone in them.

"I'm sorry oppa…I thought I just want to go to the library but…" Su Min said in disappointment as she feels wrong in all this.

"There, there. What's over is over. I'm just glad my cute little sister is alright." Her brother said when he pats her head softly.

"Oppa..." Su Min said and begins to smile.

"Anyway, that white smoke and those men that got beaten sure is a mysterious…But, I don't care about that actually."

"Oh alright then. But oppa, aren't you still in the meeting or it is break time? But then again maybe you…" Su Min looks hard at him.

"Oh come on! I won't do that and you know what will happen right? Actually, the meeting unexpectedly ended fast without any much of issue to talk about. So I came back home after that until I found you here."

"Heh heh! I thought so. But are you really going home…?" Su Min asked him.

"Hmm? You sound like you want me to accompany you huh?"

"Ah! Not really! Forget about it oppa! I can go alone! Besides, you must be tired right!"

"Who say I'm tired?"

"Eh?" Su Min went confuse. "That mean you can..."

"Accompany you? Who say I'm going to accompany you?" He brother grins at her.

"I knew it…oppa is always a jerk…" Su Min whisper to herself.

"What did you say?" Her brother went closer to her.

"Nothing particular! I'll be going! See you later oppa!" Su Min said and walk away from here.

"Wait a minute." He said and grabs her shoulder.

"Ack! What is it you want oppa?" She turns to look at him.

"I was just kidding about not accompanying you. Besides, I'm not that tired so I could tag along with you. What say you?"

The moment he said that, Su Min went overjoyed and hugs her brother arm happily. This is getting embarrassing for her brother but who cares thought Su Min herself. Later, after those embarrassing moment, they begin walking and head straight to the library. Reach upon it at last after a few minute of walking from where they started. The library is just a small house which contains different type of books. Su Min came to know this shop not too long ago and became one of regular customer after that. Enter to the shop and there she saw the librarian in charge of this place.

"Good morning Miss librarian!" Su Min greeted happily.

"Ah! Good morning to you to young mistress. Oh? You brought along with your brother too?"

"Yeah! And please don't call me young mistress. I told you that already yes? Just call by my name."

"I…hmm…Well…At least I should call you young mistress for once. As always." The librarian bows at her.

"There Su Min. She has sense of respect and you must've them in you as well. Anyway, what are you going to borrow here?" Her brother said while looking around.

"Humph!" Su Min sounds angry went deeper into the library.

"Huh? Su Min? Are you alright? Su Min?"

For several hours, Su Min was searching for any interesting book she can borrow. As for her brother, he follows wherever she go and look at her happy look on her.

"You look really happy aren't you little sister."

"Huh? But of course! I like these books. Fairy tales, myth storybook, you name it brother."

"Fairy tales huh? I see you like them instead of what I told you to study…"

"Brother." Su Min called him out. "I have something to discuss with you."

"What will that be?"

"It's just that...It is possible if we can treat those commoners equally? I mean I hate seeing them showing their respect every time to us yangban. I just want everyone to live normally where everyone is equal. No rich or poor. Regardless of status…"

"Su Min! What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind?"

"I…I was just saying. Brother feels that too as well right?" Su Min said.

"Su Min. You know if you bring up this matter to anyone, what will become of us. Especially father."

"I don't want to hear that anymore. I can't stand it…" Su Min looks away from her brother.

"Sorry. I forget about that. Anyway, just promise me you'll stop talking about this thing. Anyway, I'll be waiting outside."

Su Min brother walk out of here and she could not believe her brother does not agree what she just said. To see everyone live in equality and harmony in this capital. Also, if only she can help those poor people to have an easy life. Just when she was about to take the last book on the shelf, something drop on her head and thud! It drops to the floor after that. It is not that painful as she looks what just drop on her head then to the floor. It looks like a scroll and it is black in colour. She went to pick it up when it gave a strange feeling around her body. As if some kind of power flows into her hand then throughout her whole body.

"What is this? It feels so…good…like having a power but…what is it?" Su Min thought to herself.

Instead of borrowing it, she put it inside her sleeve to hide it which is stealing for her. Everything went normally during the borrowing process. She was then reminded by the librarian to return her other books before it become overdue. Su Min thanks her for that and left the place hurriedly. Outside, her brother is waiting along with their house servants behind him.

"You're done? Shall we head home?"

"The servants are here? I guess they are here to fetch us…Okay! Let's go home!"

"Seriously? Are you sure you don't have anything particular to do anymore?" He asked.

"Nah!" Su Min smiles. "I've borrow what I need so I'm going to read them at home."

"If you said so. Let's go."

After reaching their house, Su Min went straight to her study room and places her books on her study table. Before she was about to take out the scroll, her brother went inside the room.

"That's fast of you. I guess you really want to read them huh?"

"Yeah! I can't wait actually. So brother, can I be alone for a while?"

"Okay…but do remember to study okay? Do it for me okay?" He said with his concern look on him.

"I will! Don't you worry brother."

Su Min smiles at him and with that, her brother shut the door behind him. This is the chance for her to see the scroll and takes it out from her sleeve. This time, she can see clearly how it looks like and indeed the paper is black in colour. The scroll is tied with a fastener instead of being tied with a string. At first it looks easy when she opens it but strangely, it could not open. Maybe it is getting old and rusting as she tries harder this time. Still to no avail and this is getting weird.

"What a waste of time! Maybe I should just return this back tomorrow." Su Min said when she tosses it to the side.

As usual it would make a thud sound as it hit the floor. But suddenly, it let out a terrifying wailing as if it is like a ghost or something scary let it out. It keeps going on until Su Min covered her ears from the wailing.

"Please stop! Hiyaaa! Please stop it! Oppa!" She cried.

At that moment, the door was slide open and came running her brother towards her.

"Su Min! Are you alright! Hey!" He said while hugging her.

"Uwaahh! Oppa! I'm scare!" Su Min hugs her brother really tight.

Before he could some answer why did she cry, their servant came to the room in a rushing manner.

"Young master. I'm sorry to disturb you but your father is back from his trip. Young master? Young mistress?" The servants said.

"Already? Now? Ah…Su Min. Listen, I don't know what happen but you can tell me later. Father is here so I'm going to greet father welcome. Prepare by then."

"Oh okay…" She said when he wipes her tears away.

Su Min quickly got up after her brother went to greet father back. She then picks up the black scroll and put it back to the desk. Strangely, the wailing sound has stop and no one hear that wailing. That really shook her with fear for the first time. Just what was that about thought to herself. Whatever it is, she will surely dispose that thing away sooner or later. After getting ready, she proceeds to the entrance of the house. There, she saw brother along with someone she really hate the most, her stepfather.

"Welcome back father. You must be tired after all this journey." Brother said when he bows at him.

"No my son. Nothing is as tired when I get to see you all healthy and strong. How's your day in becoming the official of this capital?"

"You knew about it? But…"

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "I have people with ears and eyes in this capital which they tell me. I'm very proud of you son. You really make our family name proud really!"

"Father. I don't need such praise. I did my best to earn it like you always said. Every day is a challenge and never gives up. And so I finally did it father."

"That's the spirit my son. Now, where is your sister? Where's…"

Before he could say the name of his daughter, she is already at where her brother stands and bows at him while placing her hands together to her front.

"Your daughter bow before you my lord…" Su Min said.

"How long I haven't seen you. How's your study progressing?" He asked.

"Everything…is fine my lord. I did my best to study as hard I can…" Su min said while trying her best to lie about it.

"…I see. Anyway, I need to get some shower and have a wonderful dinner together with the rest of my family. My loyal servants!" He said and left the place.

Yes my lord!" The servants yelled together and they prepare what must be done.

"Hey Su Min, about just now. Are you alright? What happened just now?"

"Just now oppa? Oh that. It's nothing! Just a pest that…scare me! Yeah! Some pest. You know I scare of them right?" Su Min told him her another lies.

"Right…anyway, don't forget to join for dinner later. Which you always engross reading too much until you forget to eat."

"I get it! Now, we got time to spare so I'm heading to my room." Su Min said and rush to her room.

Later, dinner is ready and everyone head to the dinner hall. Too long time they did not had dinner together with their father, since he is on an official business that was ordered by the Emperor himself. If Su Min or her brother were to ask what this official business is, he will surely tell them it is secret and all those stuff. So why bother actually.

"Finally I had dinner with my family. Always by myself as my servants' watches me eat. Now, let's dig in." Father said.

Everyone was quiet when they had their dinner until father break the silence in here.

"Oh yes. I've wanted to tell you this Su Min." Father said and she just look at him. "I've met an old friend of mine and his son is a great captain serving in the Imperial Army."

"Okay. What is about then?" Brother asked him.

"It's just that we had a discussion about getting the two of you getting married."

Once Su Min heard that, she stops what she doing and gives her shock, angry look to herself. But for her brother, he was surprise and even asks father more about it.

"But father, Su Min is still young and she is not ready for…well…a couple relationship. Why the rush?"

"Well it's not rushing but I wanted to strengthen the bond between friends. To seek his alliance for mine and the Emperor as well. Besides, my friend son is interested to meet Su Min after we discussed this matter together."

"Haha! That's great father. A good one. What says you little sister?" Brother asked her.

She did not say anything and slam her chopsticks to the table furiously. She gave her angry, fierce look at her father when she yelled at the top of her voice.

"I don't need to get married or whatsoever! I'm not interested in this anyway! Father always wants to put in his way and never think about us! I had dinner already!"

"Su MIn! What did you just say? Sit down this instant! How rude of you show disrespect towards father!" Her brother scolded her.

She did not say a word and left the place in an angry manner. Slam the sliding door behind her as she stomp angrily along the hallway.

'Ah…Father!" Brother went down to his both knee at his father. "Forgive her for what she have done! Please don't punish her as it is my fault for not educated her well enough!"

"It's alright son. Please get up." Father said when he stands up. "Anyway, I did expect her to show that kind of result. I can wait still…She is like your mother after all…"

"Mother...I see…"Brother said halfway.

Back in Su Min's room, she went to take a seat on her study table chair. She still have this angry look on her and finally she gets to scream at her annoying father at last.

"Getting married? Yeah right! I'm not interested at all…I just want to help people but not getting married and use me as a puppet for your ambition. You think I'm such a fool! I hate you!"

The reason why she hates him because of him not seeing her late mother funeral. He always into his job no matter what. Ever since then, Su Min despises him for that. Minute later, someone came knocking on her door. It was her brother and he has something to say.

"Su Min, I'm here to say I want you to understand what father wants from you. I'm sure everything will turn out to be okay. I understand you are not ready for this but you know I'm here for you right? I'll always support you all the way. Anyway, please reconsider about this matter."

Footsteps could be heard as it fades away from her room. Su Min just grab her book away and start reading it.

"Brother don't understand as well. Everyone don't understand. Only mother…will surely understand. I wish…I could see mother again…Mother…why must you go now…sniff…"

Tears start to drop down to her cheeks and eventually, she cry deeply. If only she could see her again. First, she want to help her people and now this. If only she could do something about this. If only she have the power to do what she wants. Suddenly, the moment she think of power, the black scroll on her desk she left it start to wail again. But this time, it is rather soft and not that fearful like just now. It then shines with luminous, dark light around it when she grab it. Without realising what she is doing, she open the fastener on the scroll. Pop! It open easily unlike just now. Then, it went up to the air and the scroll open it up as it shows strange wording on it. The paper swirls around her as she looks at it with amazement. At first she could not understand when slowly, the wording start to get into her mind and came to understand what it is.

"This is strange…How can I understand it by just merely looking at it? What is this power…"

Then, the scroll roll back to its former shape and drop onto Su Min hands. She open it up again and truly what happened, she can read the content of it as if it is like a work of magic. Like from the entire fairy tales book about magic she read and never though it really exist. Start to read the content of it, she came to understand it is some spells to revive the dead soul, to communicate with them and much more to do with the dead.

"I can control the dead to do my bidding? Revive them and practically much more…Ha...Hahahaha!" Su Min start to laugh hysterically. "Amazing! I can finally have the power…yes! Mother! I can revive mother..."

Suddenly her mind snap and came to think about it. If she recall about it, it is a black magic which is forbidden to learn or acquire them. Her mind start to think over and over again whether or not to risk for it.

"I've the power right in my hands…I'll take the consequences. For the sake of everyone. Yes, I'll do it."

With that, she begin to study it and slowly, she become engross over it and to learn how to do its magic. Then, she begin to plan up how to help her people especially the poor. But first, she need to master the way of it and over a week, she did nothing but studying the contents of the scroll in her room. Time slowly shows that her brother is really worry about his little sister sudden behaviour. Shutting herself up in her room. Rarely having her proper meal. But of course she still keep her hygiene for the sake of her health. Her brother will visit her once in a while to see how she is doing. But of course Su Min will not show him what she has been doing. But rather pretending to him she is studying for the sake of him to cover the lost time she had. Slowly, fatigue gets into her due to her not having a proper sleep. But still, she does not care about that and as long she can read them and still awake, she will master the magic no matter what. Then one day, her brother could not stand it and decide to tell her enough is enough.

"Su Min. Are you inside?" He begin knocking on her door. "I know you are studying hard but there's something we call taking a break from it. I know you are still angry over that matter about a week ago. I just don't want to see you upset about it. Well?"

There was no reply and probably she is still angry over it. He knocks again hoping to get an answer from her like it is getting irritating from it or something else. Strangely, there is no reply. This is really getting odd and he better check on her. Slides open the door, the first thing he sees is his sister laying on the floor, panting for air and sweating really hard.

"Oh my goodness! Su Min! Su Min!" Her brother rushes to her and pick her up. "Physician! I need a physician now!"

Luckily, Su Min family has their own physician which only works for them personally, unless there is other situation where the commoners need a physician urgently. A moment later, their physician came to the scene and quickly told Su Min brother to lay her to the bed now. For the next hour, Su Min is finally patched up and the result was told to her brother.

"How is she doctor?"

"She's fine. She had an exhaustion that's all. It's wise to have her rest now. Please refrain her from studying for the time being." The doctor said.

"I will doctor. I thank you for everything you did." Brother said and bow at him.

The doctor says no more and bows to him as well. Second later, a soft voice was calling out for Su Min brother and it was Su Min herself.

"Su Min? You're awake? How you feel?"

"I'm…a bit tired that's all but I will be…fine…" She said tiredly.

"If that's the case, you should get some rest." Her brother said and when he was about to leave, she grab her brother arm.

"Brother…I've something to tell you…"

"That one can come later…" He said when Su Min interrupted her.

"It's important. I have my reason why I study…so hard brother…It's just that...Brother…" She said and he looks hard at her. "Do you miss mother so much…? I really do…"

"Mother…yes I do…I really miss her…" Brother said.

"I see…I see…"

When Su Min said that, she dozes off when her brother kisses on her forehead, just like mother always did to them when they were young. The next day, Su Min seems all fresh and good. She gives her happy smiles at her brother when her brother pays a visit to her. But he seems kind of weird for not giving his fullest smiles but a slight one on it. Su Min forgets about that and it is time for her to try out the spell. Maybe she will go at night where it is the good time when no one is around. Her first stop will be the graveyard where spirits dwell around there. Finally, at the stroke of midnight, she silently sneaks out of her house and it was a successful one.

"I'm here…" Su Min thought to herself as she reaches at the graveyard. "I hope it works…"

She took out a small knife and slit her left, index finger. She held her finger when blood drop to the ground. After that, she begin to chant for the words she memorize to summon and control the spirit. Her body suddenly feel kind of strange as if something inside her is stirring uncontrollably.

"This feeling…Something is flowing around my body…Is this…magic?" Su Min thought to herself.

Without realising what she is doing, something bright is appearing on her feet. As she takes a look of it, it looks like star shaped pattern. Then, more of this strange feeling could be feel inside her as it flows out of her body this time.

"Is this a magic circle? Just like the real thing I read from my book."

Then, she chants even more of the spell when she could hear wailing around the graveyard. It did not scare her at all as she is focusing on this magic. Slowly, the magic she did die out since it is done. But still, there seems to be no result. Nothing happen at all. Then, she felt something behind her and turn to look what is it. To her surprise, it is a ghost similar from the storybooks which portray them how they look like. Not knowing what to do, Su Min and that ghostly entity stare at each other.

"Umm…Can you understand me…?" Su Min tried to talk to it.

It did not reply but nod its head slightly. That really surprise Su Min and maybe she did it at last.

"I know you have been summoned to do my bidding. Swear to me, for I Su Min will be your mistress until I shall free you from your misery of this world."

When she said that, the ghost moan at her softly and bows at her at the same time. Finally, she manages to control the dead spirit at last. Next is to do the thing she really wants to do. Later in the afternoon, she went to the poor commoner area to deliver some foods, water and clothing to these people. But before that, she ordered the ghost to do her bidding by taking these items from the rich people as well from her house to carry out her plan. Since ghost left no evidence if something were to go amiss. The commoners were surprise to see Su Min, a yangban to help them with this. Happy faces could be seen from these people who make Su Min cheerful about this. Then, she knows this is too little and needed more of this ghost to do her work. The next few days, she manages to have a few more of the ghost and slowly the life of those poor commoners become easier. Then one day, Su Min and her family had their breakfast together as usual when they begin to talk about what is happening in the capital.

"Do you hear that there's someone helping those poor people by giving them food and water to them. Making their life easier." Father said.

"Not only that father. I heard from the other yangban that their food and water were stolen by someone or something. For example, like having a bag full of rice when the next day, half of it was gone."

"Hmm…this is indeed stealing. Severe punishable by law. Any evidence so far?"

"Not at all father. I doubt it got to do with normal being or else that culprit will be found by now."

"That's strange…Su Min? You've been quiet. You have something to say?"

"Well, whoever this person is who helps the poor sure is helpful and think about the people. Unlike those who did nothing and count their money for nothing. I'm done. Thank you for the food." Su Min said as she takes her leave.

"Su Min! Su Min! Is this how you talk to father?" Brother called her out but she put a deaf ear.

"It's alright son. She really reminds me of your mother. Such wonderful…memory…"

Right now, people are starting to find who the culprit is. Su Min has to lay low from now and if possible, stop this plan of hers for a moment. Before anything go bitter later on. Wherever she goes, her spirit she summoned follows her non-stop. It cannot be help since she is their mistress and to protect her is also part of the job. Also, what odd is that no one can see them except herself. Whatever it is, she is confident to do the ultimate plan which is to revive her mother. This sounds crazy but there is no turning back. Later that night, she will sneak out of the house quietly as usual and head straight to where her mother was buried. Reaching at the graveyard, she searches for her grave and if memory serves her right, it is located at the far end of this place. Minute pass and reach upon it.

"I may be mad but I don't care. I want brother to see that I can do this. Let's go."

She then does the necessary steps for the summoning. The process is the same where she could feel the magic inside her. Magic circle appear around her and she knows she finally getting use to this.

"Yes! I, Su Min can do this! I'm a necromancer! Heed me and obey me spirit of the dead! Rise!"

That was strange. Su Min did not mean to say that. A necromancer she just said? Before she could realise what was that about, a ghostly figure could be seen in front of her mother grave. This must be it. Then, she chants her last words and as usual, the magic will die out after it is done. She was panting for air due to exhaustion when she saw something is appearing in front of her. The figure becomes clearer by every second. Finally, it turns out to be a figure of her mother floating in mid-air looking straight at Su Min.

"Mother? Is that you? I…I've finally meet you again…My wish is finally granted! Hahahaha!"

Her mother did not say anything nor smile at her when Su Min tried to talk to her. All she did was looking at her with her unemotional look on her. Then, her mother ghostly figure shakes her head while closing her eyes.

"Mother? Don't you remember me? It's me. Su Min!" She said and held her hands at her mother.

"Su…Min…You should go…you're in…danger…Please leaves this capi…at…once…" Mother stuttered in her low tone.

"Mother? I don't understand…What are you saying?" Su Min asked her when she manage to hold her mother's cold hand despise of her being a spirit.

"Leave now my daughter…Leave now…your father…isn't what you think he…is…He's…"

Before she could complete her sentence, her ghostly figure gradually disappear into thin air. Su Min calls her out and tries many ways to summon her back but to no avail. All the sudden, she heard someone calling for her and it was her brother. How he knows she was here? Maybe he follows her from behind but then again not.

"There you are! Where have you been! Everyone's been so worry about your sudden disappearance!"

"He didn't follow me?" Su Min said in her heart. "I'm sorry brother…" She speaks up after that. "I couldn't sleep so I head to mother's grave to pay my respect…"

"Huh? In the middle of the night?" Her brother went puzzled.

"Brother. Are you saying I can't see mother or even pay my respect to her even in the time like this?"

"No! No! I didn't say that but…I'm worry about your safety only! Enough already, let's head back before you'll catch a cold."

They left the place and luckily he did not know what she has been up to. Morning later, it was a silence one until father has something to say as usual.

"I heard rumour about people saying they saw strange lights around the graveyard. It happens in the middle of the night. Have you seen or hear anything about this my son."

"Not really father. Something disturbing I'm sure?"

"Yes actually. Everything is normal all this time until that strange light occurring. Something strange is happening over there…" Father said when he stares at Su Min.

"…Probably these people were drunk when they saw this light. It's just rumour only."

"I'm sure." Father said as Su Min takes her leaves as usual. "Su Min, you better behaves yourself and continues your study alright? Not to forget resting as well."

He smiles at her and when she saw that smile, it is not that cheerful but something menacing hidden behind it. Something about him knowing what Su Min up to. This makes her heart skip a beat and hurriedly rush to her room. She reaches inside her room and rests her back on the door after she shut the sliding door behind her.

"What was that?" Su Min thought to herself. "Did he know what I was doing? No I don't think so…Must be pure coincidence. Must be it…"

The next day, she would usually help with the poor people until one unfortunate day; some of these people demand more for it and want to get it for themselves. She already told them it is a secret where she gets them and they agree not to talk about this. But still, some of them are persistent and even threaten Su Min life. At this moment, she could not believe what she is seeing and hearing when tears start to drop from her eyes. Suddenly, one of them grab her arms in a rough manner and toss her one side. Some of the bystanders just look at her as they do not wish to get into trouble.

"Tell us where you get it! It's not enough and we want more!" One of them said.

"If not we will tell the authority about this. You told us to keep it a secret about you helping us! But we can easily loose our lips and tell everything and anything!"

"Tell us now!" One of the men said as he grab Su Min hair and pull her away.

"Kyaa! It hurts! Please let go of me! Kyaa!" Su Min cried in pain.

The man could not stand the scream of that girl and swing his hand to slap her for good. All the sudden, the man was push by some unknown force. Fly for quite a distance, he drop head first to the solid rock and smack! A sound of a broken bone could be heard as blood start to flow out from that person head. The moment that happen, one of the people yelled out a frightened yell when everyone starts to scream and shout as well.

"What was that? What happened?" One of them said.

"It's her! She did it! She's a monster! Get lost from here!" The other said when people start to hurl all kind of items at Su Min.

Waste foods, pebbles or anything which can be thrown. Su Min stood there while being hit by it as she went shocked to see this happened. She did not mean to kill that person when something hard hit her head. Blood start to flow down her forehead and still got barrage by countless items raining on her.

"I didn't mean for this happen. What did I go wrong? I help everyone and this is what they repay me? Why? Why?" Su Min thought to herself.

Then, the crowd start to dispense when they saw a group of the capital guards rushing to the scene to see what is going on. Only to find Su Min badly hurt on her head.

"How dare these lowly commoners hurt Lady Su Min! They will pay this! Mobilise everyone and capture all of them!"

"Yes sir!" One of them acknowledges.

"Ah! Please don't! It's not their fault! Please stop!" Su Min shouted at them.

But her voices could not reach to their ears and the soldiers continue their job in taking the people away with them. Later, her brother came to the scene after hearing what happen and take her sister away from here.

"What you think you are doing here Su Min! We are leaving! Those people will pay from what they did to you! Execute them at once men!" Her brother said.

"Yes sir!" The soldier cried in unison.

"Oppa! They are not at fault! It's just a misunderstanding! Oppa!"

Same for her brother. No one listen to what she has to say and she was pull back to her house. Upon reaching at it, the first thing is to patch Su Min injuring. Their physician did what it supposed to do and thankfully, the wound isn't too great. Just a small bandage will do just fine.

"You may leave now." He brother said to the physician and he leaves the place. "…After I heard that you were over at the commoner place, I came rushing to see you. What did you do over there?

"I…was just…helping them out brother…I…" Su Min stuttered.

"Helping them? I don't understand…"

"I…I was the one that gives them the food and water to those people! I was the one these rumour we keep hearing about stealing these stuff from the rich! It was me oppa! I just want to help!"

"What? What are you talking about Su Min?" Her brother went confuse.

"It's hard to explain! I wasn't the only one who did it! I have some others…It's…"

Su Min wanted to tell him but it got harder by every second. What will he think if she practices black magic? Summoning the dead and talk to them will surely make him laugh about it and think her as a crazy sister. Then, she exhale and inhale slowly and prepare herself to explain from scratch.

"Oppa…" She just said that when someone suddenly came open the sliding door in here.

"What is it? Don't you have a better time to do this?" He said in his irritated tone.

"I'm sorry young master but something bad happen!" His servants said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"The capital is in chaos young master! Some people has started to rebel against the Emperor as we speak! It's like war outside!"

"What! Who would dare to cause such uprising!"

Suddenly, a loud banging could be hear from their front door when it was break open by someone. The siblings went to check that out only to find a group of people armed with sword.

"Alright! What a huge house! Tons of stuff we can take for ourselves men!" One of them said.

"Who are you! How dare you enter our house like that! Explain yourself now!" Brother yelled angrily.

"Hey! Relax will you? It's over for you so why bother…Wait? Isn't that the little kitten we met back there?"

"Yeah! Never thought she would live here! How lucky of us boss!" One of his men said.

"How dare you to speak such foul manner! Don't you dare touch her with your dirty hands thieves!"

"Thieves? I guess so but we are more like bandit actually. But who cares anyway, you going to die by our hands and we will take that girl of yours and your gold."

"I think not…" Someone said when one of their house servants steps in front of the siblings. "Young master, young mistress, please hurry and escape. We will deal with this pest."

"No! Don't waste your life for us! Please don't!" Su Min cried.

"Young mistress. Rest assure we are not what you think we are. Please trust us."

When her servants said that, more of their servants appear near them and they carry different type of weapon in their hands. Are they fighters thought Su Min to herself. Her brother understand what must be done and escape to the back door. Su Min has no choice and escape as well when her tears shed for her servants.

"I'm sure she will know we saved her back there when she was attack by these ruffian." One of the servants said.

"I'm sure she will. But today we cannot save her from getting hurt. We are going to repay for that by killing these bandits." The other one said.

"Oh? You want to take my men with only handful of you? Go and clean the house instead!"

They laughed after what their boss said and the servants keep clam about this.

"I don't think they know us. I wonder if they know we beat them back then."

"Beats me but I'm sure they heard of The Black Crow before..." One of the servants said.

"Wait…did you said Black Crow? Those assassin group who do the bidding of the Emperor?"

"You sure knows about that but once people hear it, no one live to tell the tales. We are the one but we already retired…"

"Still, we are still the killer who hunt the evil souls and kill them like animal. Meet your doom now." One of them said when everyone starts to show their menacing smile on them.

Meanwhile, the siblings were running for their lives and true enough, the capital is in chaos. Running is what best for them and they need to get out of this place fast. Then, Su Min stop running and was panting for air due to constant running.

"Huff! Huff! Oppa! Please stop…I can't carry on…"

"Alright. We going to rest for a few minute then we move. I'm sorry if I'm too forceful about getting away…" He said and she just shake her head.

Minute later, they continue running and avoid the hot zone which happening in the middle of the capital. Then, they came upon at the graveyard when Su Min mind came to think about her mother. She rush to her mother's grave without telling her brother what she is up to.

"Su Min! Where you going? Su Min!" Her brother called her out while chasing after her.

They came to their mother's grave and her brother wonder what Su Min going to do here.

"Are you going to say your farewell to mother? You know we can see her again right?"

"Yes...But I want to show you something…Which I can let you see mother oppa!" She said.

"What? Huh?" He went confuse.

She say no more and perform the ritual. By doing what she did the last time to call her mother spirit, she focus even greater and with precision as well. Moment later, it is done when the figure of their mother appear before them. Su Min brother could not believe what he is seeing right now. It was a jaw opening for him as he look at Su Mi. How does she did it? Could it be that?

"It's true…you learn black magic aren't you Su Min? Those black scroll I saw back then…It is true!"

"I'm sure brother will eventually know about me practicing black magic and I'm sorry brother. After hearing you miss mother so much, I thought I could do this for you and myself as well. I just want to make you happy that's all."

"My son…Jung Min…Your sister really just want to help…that's all. Please don't blame her…" Their mother said as she went to his side.

"I can't believe you will go this far for me but why! Why must you practice this forbidden magic! Why Su Min! Why!" Jung Min yelled at her.

"I'm sorry brother…I'm sorry…sniff!" She said and start to cry and hug him tightly.

"After for what you did…I came to understand how you manage to help those poor people and your strong desire to help those in need. Still, you are my sister and I love you Su Min." He said and hug her as well."

"Jun Min…Su Min…" Their mother called them. "I have to tell you your father is someone you should not go with. He is a dangerous man and you must get away from him…"

"Mother? What do you mean by that? Father is a bad person?" Jun Min said.

Their mother did not say anything when she disappear into thin air. They never get the chance to hear what is more about their father. Su Min tried to summon her back but strangely she could not. Using all her energy until she drop to the ground while panting for air.

"Oh? What a sight to see. My son and my daughter." Someone said behind them.

"Huh? Father?" Jun Min said and saw a group of armed men wearing full body armour walking behind his father. "You still here father? Wait…"

"Yes I'm still here. Trying to quell the uprising or the another way around I wonder. Also, why do you say I'm a bad person son?"

"Because mother said so you jerk!" Su Min yelled at him.

"Oh? So it seems like you can talk to the dead already? Or perhaps should I call you, Necromancer?" He said.

"What? You mean you knew about it father?"

"Of course! I knew right after I did a little spying of what your sister doing. Also about her helping those poor commoners. What a shame to learn black magic. Such lowly being aren't you."

"Why you! At least I'm much more better than you jerk! You good for nothing step father!" Su Min yelled angrily at him.

"Good for nothing eh? You're right. I'm bad, good for nothing. I should have do it to you just like I did to your mother.

"What? What did you did to our mother!" Su Min yelled angrily at him.

"I killed her." He answered without holding back.

"Mother? Killed by you? You're lying!"

"Su Min! Clam down!" Her brother cried as he tried to hold her down. "What do you mean by that father? Why would you that? What did mother did to you!"

"Simple. She nearly crushes my plan into bits and before she could reveal it to the Emperor, I quickly silence her with my hands. You see, I've plan this uprising ever since you two were little. I just want to get rid the corrupted court within the capital and build a new order where everyone will live peacefully. Of course there's a price for this and that's sacrifice. One day, your mother knew this plan I made and like I said, before she could tell this to the Emperor, I killed her. Ever since that day, I've to go back to square one to make my plan a prefect, flawless one."

"I should've known better…Why didn't I open my eyes! I knew something was odd about mother sudden death and yet, I didn't bother to find out the truth. How foolish of me!" Brother said when he begin punching the ground.

"You're talented but naive boy. I thought you could do better than that but I was wrong in the end. Oh well! That's good for me and bad for both of you. Anyway, I'll kill you two and make you two responsible for this uprising. Trust me, I can do that." He gives his evil smiles to the siblings.

"You even plan for those commoners to beat me up? Those people demanding for more items?" Su Min said.

"Oh? You mean those people who want more of the items you gave them? You're right but too bad that man serve me died in the end. What do I expect from someone use ghost and spirit to attack him. Cheap I would say. Enough talking, kill them now men."

His men said nothing and went to proceed with their kill. The siblings have the chance to get away since their heavy armour will slow them down from the running. Without looking back, they start to sprint out of here. All the sudden, Su Min hear a yelling in pain and it came from her brother. He drop to the ground and there is an arrow on his back. It was done by an archer when he pull the string of the bow to shoot another arrow at Su Min this time. Her mind went blank and could not react what to do next. Then, the arrow flew after being shot by the archer and head straight to her. But then, the shot was hit by her brother again as he uses his body to shield her from being hit.

"AAAHHH!" Jun Min scream in pain.

"Oppa!" Su Min cried.

"Hey! Stop playing with them and kill them swiftly. I want slash wound here." Their step father said.

Su Min did not know what to do but was told by his brother to get out of here. Run as fast as she can and never look back. She knew she cannot just leave him behind when she got punch on her cheek by the soldier all the sudden. Flew for quite a distance until she came to stop.

"Aahh!" Why you!" He cried and fight them off by punching and kicking. "Run Su Min! Run!"

Su Min got up and her mind could not tell what she must do. Suddenly, her brother got stab through from his back by a sword when another one came from behind him. Blood were flowing out from his wound as well from his mouth. He could not say a single word but to smiles at Su Min only. Drop dead to the ground and blood eventually covered around his body.

"KYAAAAAAA! OOOPPPAAAA!" She screams to the top of her voice.

"So noisy. Just kill her already. Off with her head." Her step father said and walk out of here.

One of his men went to her and without hesitation, he swing his sword from his side to slice her head off. Just when the blade reaches near her neck, he came to stop and could not move his arms. Su Min went to look at his face with her unemotional look.

"Do you fear death? I'll make sure you will suffered from now on…"

The moment she said that, the man drop his sword and was holding his chest. Screaming in pain could be hear from that man as he was rolling on the ground from such intense pain.

"AARRGGGHH! STOP IT! IT HURTS! MY HEART! IT HURTS! AAAHHH!"

"Hehehe…You shall join my puppet of the dead after this. Crush…" She said and crunch her fist.

When that happen, he came to stop and the man eyes went dead after that. Blood flow out from his mouth when the next second, his body rise up slowly. His stands up when the man pick up his sword and charge at her enemies.

"What the! What are you doing! Arghhh!" One of them said when he got pierce on his heart.

"There, another puppet to join for the killing…Keep killing them lowly being…" Su Min said.

"My lord! She is using the dead body to fight us!" One of his men said.

"I can see that. Such powerful strike and speed despise being dead already. Aim for the main one which is that girl! Go!"

"I see it's an all-out attack. You have number so do I. Come forth my minion!" She said and spread her arms to the side.

Then, more of dead body rise from the grave itself and most of them look decay as times passes by. But still, these dead people is really strong when one of them shows tearing the limp of one of the soldier relatively easy. This is like a massacre but to Su Min, this is a great sight to behold. Screaming in agony, yelling for help sure is something to hear once in a while.

"Aaahh! We cannot kill it! Aahh! No my arms!" One of the soldiers said as his arms got rip apart by the dead people.

"Hahaha! So much blood! This is really amazing! This power is really great! Hahahaha!" She laughed away happily.

Suddenly, she got stab by a blade from her back. It went through her heart and she could feel the pain she is experiencing. Breathing prove to be difficult as she was gasping for air. Then, it was pull out from behind and blood flow down from her wound as it stain her hanbok and eventually drop to the ground. Su Min drop to her knee and saw the man she hated walking to her front.

"Overconfident will lead to defeat girl. Now that your puppet is no more, I can kill you easily now. Say hello to your family if you see them. Farewell."

His blade swing to the side of her neck when her mind start to think rapidly about her brother and her mother. The happy time they had together during the old days. She smiles and closer her eyes to meet her death.

"Brother…Mother…I'm sorry and I love you…"

In a spilt second, it went silence. Perhaps she is dead already when she open her eyes. The area around her is so pitch black when she touches her neck. It still intact and her wound on her heart area is gone as well.

"What happen? Am I dead?" Su Min said to herself.

"I've been watching you all this time Su Min." Someone said in here.

"Who goes there! Who are you!" She said while looking around the nothingness of darkness.

"My name is Lamia. I've been watching you and your strong desires to help people…"

"You've been watching me?" Su Min said.

"Yes. All this time. You wish to have equality in your people right?" Lamia said.

"Yes I want that! I really want to change everyone way of life where everyone can live in equality and there's no rich or poor! But I'm not strong enough…"

"You're wrong. You can do it. It's just that you need someone to support you my dear. Hear me out as I will make your dream come true. I will rebuilt this world into a better place to live in. I doubt I can do alone so will you help me out?"

"You promise you will make the world a better place to live in? Promise me that, Lady Lamia!" Su Min yelled.

"I promise my dear Su Min." Lamia said as she reveal herself to Su Min.

Su Min were shocked to see a lady appear in front of her. Then , she rush to Lamia and gives a hug at her. Crying loudly after that as Lamia stroke her head gently. The next second, she was lying on the ground with someone holding her head. She could feel her head is resting on something soft and when her vision came back normally, Su Min is on Lamia lap.

"Who the hell are you? Where did you come from? Are you like her you freak?" Su Min stepfather cried.

"Oh? Is this how you address a lady in front of you? Lowly being of this world. Insolent one who have lost themselves into their own negativity. Which is lust."

"The heck you talking about! Just die!"

"Foolish one indeed. Be gone from this world and join the everlasting darkness."

When Lamia said that, Su Min could see a black, colour vortex behind Su Min stepfather. He and his men were pull into the hole as their screaming for help could be hear loudly. Su Min did not bother about that and glad to see him getting killed. Hearing the limp, bones getting crush into bits could be hear as they went inside the vortex.

"Now Su Min my dear. Let us make into a new world we talked about. I'll introduce you to someone later." Lamia said as she kiss on her forehead.

Su Min smiles happily and could feel Lamia pick her up on her arms. Onwards to make a new world which Lamia promise. The last thing she sees is the burning capital as they watches from the nearby hill before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>This is my flashback story for one of Lamia servant which is Su Min. Yes, she is the one at Meunzuka who confront the ladies at Muenzuka. She is a necromancer which can control spirit and could revive dead people. I don't know if that power is somehow good or bad but, I'm sure it will be interesting to see her fight the Gensokyo girls by using spirit and the undead? Whatever it is, I have already plan to do more flashback which is about Xiao and Enya Ashburn later on. Just stay tune for that!

**Hanseong:** It became the capital of the Joseon Dynasty in 1394. This state was founded by Taejo Yi Seong-gye who became the first King of Joseon Dynasty. As you can see, I set in here as I want Su Min to come from Korean Empire before she went to serve Lamia. Actually, the Hanbok tells you readers she is a Korean before coming to Gensokyo to do her mistress bidding.

**Oopa:** It's a term to address older brother in Korean when little sister wishes to address her big brother that way.

**Hanseong, Past and Present ~ Eastern Land: **Firstly, I name this chapter "Fight of the Lost Souls and Friends" but when I was typing halfway about the flashback, I though it again as it does not sound right for me. Since Su Min did not fight any friends or any souls and stuffs. That's what I think. At first I had no idea what should I be naming it until when I was walking to work, I was listening to Yuuka theme, "Gensokyo, Past and Present ~ Flower Land" on my PSP. From that on, I came to an idea why not I use it and replace here and there. Finally I came up with what you readers see as this chapter name. I don't know if I will use Touhou song name as my future chapter title or not. It depends.

Aright folks! That's it! I don't know if I miss any important one but so far, this is the key one I wish to explain. As for the next chapter, I would like to continue the flashback for the other two girls but I will hold on to that. I want to continue the fight scene where I stopped for my next chapter. So, stay tune for that! See ya later ze!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>  
>Land of the unrest<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Land of the unrest

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **Nothing much to say but have fun reading them. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>  
>Land of the unrest<p>

**Somewhere in the Land of Illusion, Gensokyo…**

"Enya is fighting a losing battle sooner or later. Su Min had just started to fight the other group. Xiao failed me back at the mountain…I'm beginning to think the plan will be unsuccessful. But then again…" Lamia said to herself while walking down the forest path.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beast came leaping to her hoping to eat her up. Without looking at it, Lamia easily did a side step to avoid the fang of the beast and misses that. Again and again, it attacks relentlessly until at one point, Lamia easily points her finger at the beast head. It then obliterate into nothingness as the remains were blow away by the wind.

"Also, this aura I've been feeling. Are you here already? You know you cannot do anything already right? I'll complete my goal no matter what..." Lamia said to herself once again.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Garden of the Sun…<strong>

"Hahahaha! The vortex is getting bigger! Is this the best you can do?" Enya laughed as she watches some of the ladies lay to the ground from sustained damage they took.

"Cough!" Sakuya spurt some blood from her mouth. "I can't believe we are losing…"

"Sakuya-san! Hang in there…! Oww!" Meiling said when her pain came to her again.

"You can carry on Kizaru-san?" Tenshi said while glancing at him.

"What about you Tenshi-san? I want to see more of its power of your Sword of Hisou. Don't give up yet then." Kizaru said with his relaxed grin.

"Anyway, Remilia, Yuuka and I still standing so let's deal with her with what strength we have left."

"I agree about that Kitsune." Yuuka said and ready her parasol.

"Meiling, Sakuya. Both of you take a rest and look after Flandre for me. It's my turn to protect you two now." Remilia said when she smiles at her servants.

Meiling nod her head and went to Sakuya. She pick her up as she carry her away to safety to where Flandre resting.

"Prolonging your suffering I see. I still have the upper hand still even when you can fly." The witch said while giving a smirk look at them.

"She's beginning to piss me off. I really want to rip her flesh and bone and see who is suffering."

"What are we waiting for vampire?" Yuuka point her parasol at the witch. "Let's rumble again!"

Yuuka and Remilia went into action follow by the others. They flew up in the air as Remilia make her first move.

"Let's see who will be suffering first! Demon's Dinner Fork!"

Remilia hurl a number of red, energy spear bundled together towards Enya. As always, it break the sound barrier but Enya easily sway to the side along with the bird to dodge that.

"Take this! Beams of Non-Perception!" Tenshi yelled and shoot series of red beam at Enya.

"This is fun dodging those beams!" Enya cried happily as she dodges it easily. "Anymore?"

"Even the bird is such a big target, we can't hit it!" Tenshi yelled in frustration.

"My turn! Shikigami! Banquet of the 12 General Gods!" Ran cried.

She then magically summons 12 magic circles as it went around Enya. It then shoots numerous energy balls at Enya when the she has to do her evasive maneuver this time.

"Keep pressuring her! Flower Sign! Reflowering of the Gensokyo!"

When Yuuka said that, she points her parasol at Enya when a cluster explosion of flowers exploded around Enya. Despise being bombardment here and there, she can evade this much until she begin to counterattack.

"Spear of Odin! Gungnir!" She cried and form two lightning spear on her both hands.

She continuously throws it around her to destroy her enemies' projectiles attack to clear the way. Then, the last one she hurls at is towards Yuuka. She calmly opens up her parasol and points directly at the incoming spear. Instead of piercing through the parasol, the spear spilt into four pieces of lightning bolt. It then spread away from the parasol as it went to a different location.

"What!" Enya went shocked.

"Never expect that to happen right? Try again as much you want little girl…"

"Whatever! I doubt you can block my Thunderbird beam! Toast her Thunderbird!" She said and held her hand to Yuuka. The creature acknowledged its mistress command and charges its beam after that.

"Oh no you don't!" Remilia cried as she fly towards Enya. "Vampire Claw!"

"Futile!" Enya cried and went to block her three claw attack away successfully with her sword.

Enya then quickly pushes her away after the attacked but Remilia is not done yet.

"I'm not done yet! Rocket Kick Upper!"

She kicks with her right leg up to the air as it shoot out a red, energy projectile. Enya did not expect that coming and hit her creature head. As the smoke clear away, the bird still charging its beam and does not seems to flinch from that attack.

"Not enough. Need more power." Remilia said to herself.

"Watch me! Heaven Sign! Sword of Divine Justice!" Tenshi yelled and ready her sword upward.

Tenshi shoot herself up to the bird and the sword glow with immense, scarlet energy. As her sword reaching to hit her target, the bird barely sways to the side from getting a full impact. Instead, Tenshi manage to graze it.

"Tsk! Annoying bird!" Tenshi cried angrily when she landed to the ground safely after that.

"Enough game! Now it is complete! My servants will deliver the final blow to your pathetic soul! Go Thunderbird!"

With that, a magic glyph appears at the bird beak when it shoots out an immense, electric blue beam at them. It is much bigger than the previous one and guessing that the explosion will be much more destructive than before.

"This is bad! We got to destroy that beam away fast!" Ran cried.

"All together now ladies." Kizaru said calmly when his legs glow with yellow light. "Ama No Iwato!"

He gives an upper kick when it shoots out massive beam and starts to form a shape of a monkey face. The others would not stand by and went for their respective magic skill to destroy the beam as well.

"Scarlet Weather Rapture!" Tenshi yelled and shoot her energy, scarlet beam out from her sword.

"Shikigami! Banquet of the 12 General Gods!" Ran said and does her projectile attack.

"Divine Spear! Spear the Gungnir!" Remilia hurl a large, red energy spear towards the beam.

"Dual Spark!" Yuuka cried when she magically conjure her other self side by side and both of them shoot a beam from their parasol.

With that, their skill went head on with the electric beam. As it came to contact, a huge explosion explodes in mid-air. Bright, shining ray of light shines around the area and the same time, raging wind randomly blow at them. Luckily, Kizaru and the ladies manage to hold their ground from the blast. The wind came to halt and when they look at the Enya and the creature, the beam is gone from sight.

"We did! I can't believe we did it!" Tenshi yelled in excitement.

"What the?" Enya went surprise. "How could a mere being possessed this much power?"

"It's not over yet. I want to rip that girl apart right now." Remilia said.

Just before everyone could spring into action, Kizaru body slowly disappear into particle of light. It is so bright which cover their eyes from it. Then, he reappears on the sky above them only to see him getting ready for his next move.

"Yasakani No Magatama!" Kizaru yelled out for his attack move.

Then, numerous ball of light randomly shoot out from both of his hand. It went to Enya and the bird and they are unprepared from this. Finally, it went full impact on the bird itself as the volley of ball of light barrage on them. Enya manage to protect herself by using her Kaminari Shoheki. Yuuka then fly up to the sky and went to Kizaru side to prepare for her attack as well. Both of them grin at each other when Yuuka closes her eyes. Then, lines of flower pattern start to appear behind Yuuka as it become bigger and bigger.

"Flowery Sign. Heavenly Shower of Flower Judgment." Yuuka said in her calmly tone.

Then, the flower pattern behind Yuuka shoots a volley of energy balls towards Enya. This gives a total destruction on their enemy as Yuuka magic cover the gap between his attacks. This gives no chance for the witch and her bird to neither dodge nor escape from it.

"Oh wow…What a beautiful sight to behold…" Ran said in amazement.

"What a combination power to barrage their enemy…Amazing." Tenshi said.

"What do you expect from Yuuka and Kizaru-san. Simply wonderful." Remilia said.

Their barrage went on and on until Enya got graze by the attack as she cannot block any longer. Her servant could not see its mistress got hit by it and uses its body as a shield to protect her.

"No! Don't block it for me! Don't die for me!" Enya yelled at her servant.

Still, the bird carries on acting as a shield to her and gives out a loud shrieking. Probably the bird wants to protect its mistress and would not want to see her die for nothing. Once again, it gives out another shrieking until its body disappears into nothingness from the constant barrage. With that, Enya got hit by one or two attack until she drops to the ground from exhaustion of blocking it. Kizaru and Yuuka just finish with their attack and descend down to the ground safely.

"Aaahhh…It's not over yet…the vortex still carries…Cough!" Enya said in pain when she coughs blood halfway saying that.

"Oh really? What should we do Ran? Are you going to do something to it?" Remilia asked her.

"…Just blow it away. That's what we should do now." Ran said.

Later, the rest of the ladies who have been watching them from the side line came to them.

"Feeling better Flandre? Sakuya? Meiling?" Remilia said and they nod their head.

"I'm guessing you too right Iku?"

"Yes Eldest daughter. I'm sorry if I couldn't render my help in time of this…" Iku said and bow to her.

"There! It's nothing really! I'm glad you're alright that's all!" Tenshi smiles at her.

"Eldest daughter…" Iku said and smiles as well after that.

Then, Ran makes her first move for her danmaku attack at the vortex. Follow by the others except the marine officers as they watch how beautiful their attacks are.

"Awesome…magic sure is amazing…" Tashigi commented.

"No doubt it is." Hina said.

"I must say it is really something. Unlike back in our world." Kizaru said.

The ladies of Gensokyo do their ultimate magic attack at the vortex hoping to stop it once and for all. After countless bombardment into it, the vortex came to halt suddenly and exploded into fragmentation glasses everywhere. Watching the gap slowly patch up back to normal as the sky went back to its original form. Soft, ray of light from the sun radiantly shines around the Garden of the Sun once more.

"Lady Lamia…Forgive me for I have fail you…" Enya said as she struggle to stand up but she manage to get to her knee instead.

"Didn't I tell you I'll rip the flesh and bone of you, girl? Prepare for your suffering now?" Remilia said as she gives her evil smile at her.

"Tsk! You think I fear you! Do what you must you vampire hag!" Enya cried at her.

"Oh snap! Remilia-sama is sure piss right now!" Meiling said.

"Hag you said? Doesn't mean I live for nearly 500 years I'm a hag. I'll rip you apart for what you said."

Remilia said calmly despise being insulted until an overwhelming aura could be felt from her. She stretches her red, glowing claw and ready to strike at Enya. Suddenly, something make Remilia stop from striking Enya when everyone saw something. It looks like someone hand got cut off into two perfectly only to find out it belongs to Remilia.

"I'll never let you lay my girl with your filthy hands Remilia-san." Someone said.

"Re…Remilia-sama!" Sakuya yelled when everyone saw someone emerging from a dark, crack hole beside Enya.

"Ugh!" Remilia went shocked to see her hand cut into two.

Everyone was shocked to see to see Lamia appear before them as well as what happen to Remilia. Meiling could not watch her mistress take anymore hit and rush to rescue her.

"Why you! You'll pay for what you did to my mistress!" Meiling yelled.

She went close to Lamia to go for her attack. She ready her right hand as it glow with rainbow, chi powered.

"Hiya! Take this! Rainbow Sign! Intense Rainbow Fist!"

Meiling punches with all her might when she heard the sound of being punch. She knew this is working until one point her attack stop halfway all the sudden. To her surprise, Meiling fist were grab by Lamia hand as steam rises from their hands.

"Is that all Chinese girl? I block all of that so easily. Try harder next time." Lamia smiles and points her other hand at her. "Thunderous Call of the Howling Wolf, Fenrir."

"What the! She just did that witch move!" Tenshi said.

The moment she said that, loud, clapping thunder could be heard from Lamia hand. A shockwave generate in front of Meiling as she got thrown back by the tremendous force. She drops hard to the ground only to find her unconscious from the attack.

"Meiling!" Remilia shouted at her.

"Conjuring! Eternal Meek!" Sakuya yelled when her eyes change into red, glowing eyes.

She rapidly throws her knives randomly towards Lamia only to be block by her once again.

"What are you doing vampire maid? Throwing at me with your rage or blindly? Try harder like I said."

"Impossible…huff…huff…She block it…? Remilia-sama!" Sakuya said while panting for air.

"Onee-sama!" Flandre cried and just when she was about to go and help her sister, she drop to her knee due to her wound.

"Foolish girl. It's hopeless already. Just stay there and watch your sister killed by me. Are you ready to meet your end Remilia-san? Prepare for your suffering now?"

Lamia smiles evilly at Remilia and she could not do a thing to protect herself. Lamia swings her staff to strike at her head. Then, her staff was stop halfway and it was Kizaru who stop the attack. His uses leg to stop the attack when he went for his another light speed kick at her. But then, Lamia barely blocks that attack with her arms.

"As expected from someone like you, Admiral Kizaru. Your power always proves to be a problem for me lately." She said and grin at him.

"Oh?" He said while dragging the words. "I'm glad to hear that. Also, you've cause nothing but trouble to everyone here. I might as well kill you right here and right now."

Just as he said that, he went for another kick at her but Lamia narrowly dodge that. During that dodging, she manages to grab Enya away and carry her on Lamia arms.

"I'd love to fight with you right now Kizaru-san but I must tend to my girl wound. Why don't you do the same? Today is your day everyone but next time it won't be obviously." She said.

After that, she left the place and went inside the dark, crack hole which magically appears behind her. The moment she left, Sakuya went to Remilia with an umbrella on her hand. Quickly shade Remilia up from the sun before it gets bright and weaken her up.

"How's Meiling…?" Remilia asked her maid.

"She…" Sakuya said when she takes a look at her.

Luckily, Meiling got up and seems fine the moment Remilia said that. Flandre is beside her and were patting softly on Meiling back. Her head is spinning and she must be dizzy from the attack? Whatever it is, she is doing fine.

"She's fine milady. She's a tough gatekeeper after all. Are you alright milady?"

"I'll be fine and when the night is up, I can fully heal my hand that was strangely be cut by that Lamia…Damn her…Next time I'll pay the favor back to her. Also, thank you for saving me Kizaru-san. I guess I should repay you back some day."

"No thanks necessary. I did what it must be done. But right now, Lamia is still at large which I really hate it." Kizaru said.

"But then again, we shouldn't persuade her. We must heal ourselves up in the meantime." Iku said.

"You're right. Whoever that woman is, we got to stop her even I don't really know her intention." Tashigi said.

"I agree. In the meantime, why not you ladies tell us two what is really going on?" Hina asked them.

"Fair enough. I guess we should rest up for a while. I hope the others are doing fun. I wonder if Yukari-sama and Chen is doing fine…"

"Enough of that, I have a lot of thing to do to reform this place back to normal. What a disaster this place is…" Yuuka said as she watches the destruction of the place.

"Just don't lose your cool now Yuuka." Tenshi said when Yuuka gives her menacing smiles at her.

"Oh yeah. One more thing." Hina said when everyone looks at her. "What is that tails doing on your back? Also what with that bat wings of yours?"

"Aaahhh…I guess we should really tell them the answers right away…" Ran sighted.

"I agree." Remilia said as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Muenzuka…<strong>

"Uwaah! She uses spirits and dead people to fight us?" Cirno cried as she back away from them.

"How cheap! Not to forget how cowardly she is!" Mystia said.

"Doesn't this remind you all of Yuyuko? Who is able to use spirits but not to the extent of using the undead of course." Yukari said.

"Yeah…but with Marisa and Alice guarding her, it will be difficult for us to deal a blow on the controller itself." Reimu said.

"Agree and for that, we should separate them away from each other so it will be easier. You have your target set which one you'll go Reimu?" Yukari said.

"Yeah. I do. I just hope I can beat some sense into Marisa and Alice…"

"Count me in! I want to beat some sense into both of them as well." Suika said as she crunches her fist to her front.

"Thanks for that Suika. Glad to hear that from you." Reimu blink at her.

"Oh? What with the hold up? Afraid to face my minion already? You know I'm not done yet right?" Su Min said as she covers her mouth by using her sleeve.

"She's all talk I see. I'll go and deal with that girl. Reimu-san, you do what you must at your friends." Aokiji said and went into action.

"You got it!" Reimu said and went into action as well.

**BGM: Fragrant Plants (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody OST)**

"An all-out attack I see…Let me see what you got." Su Min said as she held her hand to them.

With that, the undead and the spirits acknowledged their mistress command and attack them.

"AraAraAra…desperate I see. No time to deal with the small fry. Ice Time Capsule!"

Aokiji arms form into solid ice and touch the ground after that. It then sends wave of ice along the ground as it froze the undead legs into solid ice. But then, the spirit did not hit by the ice since they are floating in mid-air. But then again, will they be effected by the ice attack even they got hit? Whatever it is, Mystia readies herself up as she went for her shot.

"Vocal Sign! Hooting in the Night!" She cried and sent a wave of blue and red projectiles at her enemies.

Most of the spirits were able to escape from being hit even the gap between the projectiles is small. But it is not done yet as Wriggle, Cirno and Rumia were yet to go for their respective attack.

"Ice Sign! Icicle Machine Gun!" Cirno said and shoot out a volley of icicle at the spirits.

"Firefly Sign! Meteor on Earth!" Wriggle cried.

"Darkness Sign! Demarcation!" Rumia cried for her moves.

Different sizes, types, colors of the magic attack went full blast at the spirits and boom! Splash! Kaboom! And boom again as it exploded around the horde of the spirits. As the debris and smoke clear away, nothing is left in front of them only charred land and craters. During this moment, Aokiji jump up in air and cross his arms as it turn into ice.

"Ice Ball!" Aokiji said and shoot an ice beam towards Su Min.

Oddly, the girl stands there waiting as if she wants to be hit.

"Lance Sign! Cute Phalanx!" Alice yelled when she summon a group of her dolls and charge at the beam.

Pierce with such force towards the ice beam as it breaks and shatters into chuck of ice block. Alice then calls back her dolls to her side after the attack is done.

"Ah! Just when it's about to hit her!" Cirno cried in disbelief.

"Hoho…You all try your best but not best enough." Su Min sarcastically said to them.

"Not paying attention I see! This is my chance! Dimensional Rift!" Someone familiar said that.

It was Reimu all along as she appear out of nowhere in the air. She then gives a descending kick towards Su Min but Alice uses her body to protect her instead. As for that, she got thrown off from the kick. Marisa then came charging behind Reimu with her flying broom.

"Witch Leyline!" She cried while leaving a trail of colorful shooting stars behind her broom.

"Oh no you don't." Yukari said and appear from a gap behind Reimu and block her attack in time with her defensive magic circle.

"Yukari? Thanks for that!" Reimu said.

"No problem." She said.

"My turn! Mind Explosion!" Reisen said while making a shape of a pistol with her right hand and shoot a red, bullet energy from her index finger at Marisa.

Boom! It exploded at Marisa but she manages to block that with her defensive magic barrier.

"Here I come! Feet Bellows!" Suika said and came down from above and stomp the ground with her foot.

It sends a shockwave around her which make Marisa and Alice lost their footing due to the force.

"Aokiji-san!" Reimu call to him. "Sorry about that! We'll deal them from here on!"

"No problem." Aokiji acknowledge and resume his engagement with Su Min.

"Hmm…Marisa and Alice will be occupied at the moment I see…So be it! I can handle you vermin fairly easy. Come and get me if you can, Admiral Aokiji." Su Min taunt at him.

She summons more of the undead and the spirit to her side and there is no end to her army.

"Alright! We need a little team work for this so let's go everyone!" Cirno said and charge at them.

The undead is the easier to deal with as they are slow but as for the spirits, some are tricky to hit them while others is plain annoying. Moving randomly around them just to distract them.

"Stop moving around and let me hit you! Ice Kick!" Cirno yelled and succeed to kick some of them.

"Aokiji-san! Behind you!" Rumia cried and deliver a shot burst, dark beam attack from her palms.

Aokiji look behind him and there is a spirit ready to strike him but was hit by the beam unfortunately. He looks at Rumia and shows her his good hand sign at her. She nods her head and resumes the fight. Then, more and more of their enemies appear before them and there is no end to them.

"This is getting insane!" Mystia said.

"At least we didn't take damage from them." Wriggle said.

"Hmm…I applaud for surviving this long lowly being but can you handle the next wave of my minion? Beware, they will be difficult…" Su Min said as she watches from the side line of the battle.

Then, something came to Cirno really fast. It turns out to be woman when she delivers an axe kick to Cirno.

"Uwah!" Cirno barely evade it and went for her counterattack. "Ice Kick!"

Cirno spin herself around and kick at the woman imbued with the power of ice. But then, the lady easily jumps to the back from getting hit.

"Did I hit her?" Cirno said and look at the lady.

"What do you think? You miss her. If not she will cover with ice already." Aokiji said.

"Mmmhhh….I know that already! I'm not an idiot you sleepy mask man!" Cirno yelled at him.

"I didn't say you an idiot unless you really are…" Aokiji gives a smirk look at her.

"Okay!" Mystia went between them. "We should really focus on our enemy."

"You're right." Su Min said. "You should come up with a plan how to deal with my minion right here. She's really fast and strong since I enforce her with my magic to strengthen her. Want to test her out?"

The moment she said that, something appears at the corner of Aokiji eyes. He knew something is telling him to block that and true enough, the lady went for a kick at him. Block the kick instead as she jump over him and went back to Su Min side.

"Wha…What? What just happened?" Wriggle said as she look back and forth at Aokiji and the lady.

"That was fast. Strangely my Haki didn't work when she is attacking me. Also, her eyes look…dead to me." Aokiji said.

"Her eyes are dead? You mean she is…?" Cirno said and begin to think about it.

"She's dead you idiotic ice fairy. Didn't you realize I've been controlling dead people all this time? I'm a necromancer after all! Controlling the dead is my specialty!"

"Stop calling me an idiot! I know that already and I'm slow to catch up! By the way, what is a necromancer?" Cirno said.

"Sigh…it cannot be help…Just focus on the fight Cirno-chan." Rumia said.

"Whatever! You lots ready for round two? I'll be increasing the number now." Su Min said and calls forth her minion out of nowhere.

It is that human being again and there are more of them. As always, their eyes look dead when they ready themselves up with their weapons.

"Everyone, I think we should be doing little teamwork here like what Cirno said." Aokiji said when part of his body covered in ice.

"Really? Did I say that?" Cirno look at him.

"Never mind. Let's go!" Aokiji said and charge at the enemies.

**BGM: Dancing Water Spray (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody OST) **

Meanwhile, Reimu and her group were engaging with Marisa and Alice. It is an evenly match with none of them showing any fatigue or losing at all.

"Marisa! Why must we carry on like this? Please stop already!" Reimu said when both of them in deadlock position with their gohei and broom.

"Oh? Why would I want to stop when the fun just started?" Marisa said and jump back away from Reimu.

She held her both palms at Reimu when stream of colorful shooting star shoot out from it.

"Meteonic Debris!"

"Cautionary Border!" Reimu cried and throw four paper charms to her front when it begins to form a blue, rectangular energy wall.

Just in time, the wall blocks the star projectiles but Reimu would not wait for the wall to disperse. She claps her hands together and disappear from everyone sight. She then reappears right in front of Marisa ready to do her sliding kick at Marisa legs.

"Dimensional Rift!"

"Not so fast! Bosky Sweeper!"

Marisa points her broom upward when the broom thruster shoots itself up along with her. At the same time, Reimu were not prepare for this and was hit by the green, energy blast thruster.

"Ack!" Reimu cried in pain as she got knockback to the ground pretty hard.

"Heads up." Someone said from above Marisa. "Illusional Rift."

A black gap was seen from the ground and disappears when a white gap appears above Marisa the very next second. All the sudden, Marisa was taken by surprise when Yukari appear from it and deliver a 360 degree spinning kick to her. Just an inch away from hitting Marisa face, a loud metal sound could be heard when being hit. It was all along a couple of Alice dolls using a round metal shield to block the kick.

"Oh my…Just an inch away…" Yukari said in disappointment.

"Go…Doll Activation!" Alice said when she moves her fingers for her dolls to do what she intends to.

Her dolls then start to spin itself around with a pair of lance as it head toward Yukari. Luckily, Yukari manage to get out of the range of the attack and head back to the ground. Instead, her sleeve got slice by the lance.

"There goes my clothing. At least I'm still in one piece." Yukari said.

"Reimu, are you alright?" Reisen said as she came along with Suika.

"Just a scratch. Nothing big." Reimu said and got up from the ground.

"I never thought their teamwork is really something. We need to step up as well." Suika said.

"What's wrong Reimu? Had enough already?" Marisa said and grin at her.

"I doubt they're serious in this fight Marisa." Alice said.

"I guess you're right! Come on Reimu! Show me your best shot like you always do ze!" Marisa points her finger at her.

"Marisa…just stop already. What's the point to all this. What's make you into this? Why Marisa! Tell me what I did to you!" Reimu yelled at her friend.

"Oh? You want to know why? Okay. I'll tell you. It's because I'm really jealous of you Reimu." Marisa said and smiles at her.

"What? Huh? Jealous?" Suika said in confusion.

"Can't you see? You always get along with the others unlike me. They always like you and not only that, you always excel in power than me. I'm always left behind and no matter how hard I tried to catch up with you to become strong; you are always one step ahead of me. In the end, you get the credit and everyone start respecting you. You don't know how alone I am. And also those humans in the village start talking to my back of how they despise me…find me disgusted…"

"Marisa…I didn't know that. But above all! You're my friend! We've been like this since I first met you! Just because I'm strong you're jealous? You know there is something I can't do like you do Marisa. To be honest, you're strong too and I've difficulty when fighting with you. Also, the humans in the village? I don't think they really mean it. Please come to your senses Marisa."

"I don't think you really mean it. You're just wanted to confuse me that's all. Friend? More like stabbing me in the back…" Marisa looks away from Reimu and the others.

"I agree what Marisa said. I can't believe a friend like you would do something like this. As for that, I would support Marisa in any way I can. You've no idea how frustrating and sad it has been for her…Reimu…" Alice said.

"Marisa…I just…I just can't hurt my dearest friend…" Reimu said as tears drop from the side of her eyes.

"Reimu! Get a grip will you! We need to save her from this from whatever she is having! I need you to be strong and you can save her! You got me?" Yukari yelled at her and finally Reimu snapped herself up.

"Sorry. I can't believe I let my emotion get in my way. Let's do this everyone!" Reimu said.

Everyone ready themselves and went into battle once more. Meanwhile at Aokiji side, Mystia and Wriggle are already down and could not carry on. Left only Cirno, Rumia and Aokiji still alive and kicking to do the job.

"Darn it! Those people are really a pushover!" Cirno cried in irritation.

"Huff…huff…I never thought I make this far…Wriggle…Mystia…" Rumia said while panting for air.

"Don't worry about them. As long we hold the line here they will be fine behind us." Aokiji said.

"Hey! You're the tough guy here. Why not you go solo on them alone? While we support you from behind." Cirno suggested to Aokiji.

"Oh? Are you scare Cirno-chan? I heard you're the strongest among us. Well?" Aokiji gives a smirk at her once again.

"What! Of course I'm the strongest but…there's some battles you have to avoid you know!" Cirno boast herself about this.

"Ah! Enough talking and watch out for them. They are charging again!" Rumia warned both of them.

True enough, their enemies charge at them with their respective weapon and unharmed combat. Then, one of them leaps towards Aokiji as he ready to lunge at him. Aokiji calmly squat down when he takes a handful of grass with his hands. Afterward, he tosses to the side and freeze the grass to make an ice sword.

"Ice Saber!" He said and clashes his saber to the attacker one.

Quickly did a side step to make the person unbalance and slash him apart. More and more are coming until Rumia came to his back and dispatch another one attacking from his rear.

"I've yet to repay the favor I owned you Aokiji-san. Watch me!" Rumia smiles at him.

Aokiji say nothing and smiles back at her. During the fight, either Cirno or Rumia will save him from getting a hit from behind many times. These puzzle him why he cannot sense the attack coming from behind.

"Maybe the reason they are dead already and have no thought of what they are doing. Perhaps they are being control by…" He said in his thought and look at Su Min.

She just stood there while closing her eyes. Maybe if Aokiji could read her movement what she going to do next, he might intercept what the next attack will be. It is possible? But it is worth a try thought Aokiji to himself.

"All of you are weakling for I am the strongest of all, Cirno! Take this! Freeze Touch Me!"

The assailants surround Cirno only to be hit by her spinning ice twister. She spin and spin until all of the assailants were thrown away from her while covered in ice. Then, she came to stop and went dizzy afterward.

"Uwaahh...I'm seeing…stars…" Cirno said in dizziness.

"Cirno-chan! Hang in there!" Rumia being to pat her back.

"…Rumia, attack to your right now!" Aokiji said.

Without any question, she did what he told her to and did a dark, burst, energy shot from her palm. All the sudden, one of the assailants was hit on the abdominal area by the burst and flew away from her. That was sudden Rumia thought to herself. As she looks at Aokiji, he is just standing still until one point; he did a side step and smacks the assailant with his ice saber on the head.

"Oh? Now I get it. They just keep coming back because we didn't hit on their weak point. Which is their head. In fact, their brain." Aokiji said.

"Tsk! He figures it out already? Just great!" Su Min said to herself.

"Their head huh? Alright! I'm feeling better so let's get it on!" Cirno said.

"Cirno." Aokiji called her. "Incoming attack from behind you."

"Roger that!" She said and did a backflip and true what he said, an attack was launch behind her. "Too bad! It's my turn! Icicle Sword!"

Cirno formed an ice sword with her hands and came charging down to her target. Stab! She pierces hard to the assailant back of the head as it went deep into it. Swiftly pull it out as she kicks it away. The body falls to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Yuck! That's disgusting. Do they have bones inside their body?" Cirno said.

"How did you know…Don't tell me you already…"Su Min said halfway.

"That's right. My Haki didn't work on your dead puppets so I did a little testing on you and it works. You've been controlling them of course and from there, I can predict every movement you going to execute." Aokiji said.

"Hehehe…Hahaha!" She laughed away happily. "Just as I expected! The admirals never cease to amaze me! No wonder Lady Lamia really despise you two! She would've kill you both when she had the chance but instead, she have to drag you lots into this world. How pathetic if you ask me."

"So it was her all along that drags me and the others into your mess?" Aokiji asked her.

"It's not like she want to but couldn't help it. Her power to travel Time Bridge is unpredictable as we already witness it. I believe she intend to drag you and your friends to the world of nothingness. But in the end, she drags you to this place. How filthy this place is really." She grins evilly at them.

"What did you say? This place is filthy! Say that to my face you creep!" Cirno yelled angrily at her.

"Oh? You are offended I see. It's not like you care anyway deep in your heart…But whatever! It's time to end this boring fight." Su Min said and held her hand to her front.

"Boring? She didn't do a lick of fighting here! Ah! Here they come again!" Rumia said and ready herself.

"Rumia!" Cirno called her out.

"Yeah!" She replied and looks at hard at her.

"Make this place very dark! We are going to make them blind!" Cirno said with a smile.

Rumia nodded her head while preparing to make her spell to covered their enemies in darkness. In the meantime, Cirno and Aokiji went to dispatch any enemies from getting near Rumia. Finally, Rumia gives the signal it is ready and both of them jump back to where Rumia is.

"Darkness Sign! Dark Side of the Moon!"

Second later, the area around their enemies turn into complete darkness. With that, Rumia begin her barrage randomly into the area with all sort of energy projectile.

"Uwaah! Where am I! I can't see!" Su Min yelled in panicky.

"Alright! This is our chance sleepy mask guy! I'll go first! Frost Sign! Frost Columns!"

With a swing of her hands, Cirno created columns of ice field to the ground as it went to the enemies.

"You know we do not know if we hit them right? Since we cannot see them." Aokiji said.

"Well…it's a double edge sword tactic so there's no point complaining. We can't see so do they." Rumia said.

Aokiji say nothing and went for his shot. He held his right arm to the front as ice start to materialize around him. It then forms into a shape of a partisan.

"Partisan!" He said when the partisan hurl towards the field.

The sound of being pierce and stab could be heard but that is not enough. Wriggle and Mystia came before them and went for their shot as well.

"Wriggle! Mystia! You guys feeling better!" Cirno and Rumia said happily when they smiles to them.

"Butterfly Sign! Butterfly Storm!" Wriggle said and calls forth swarm of butterflies towards her enemies.

"Deadly Toxin! Poisonous Moth's Dance in the Dark!" Mystia cried out the magic attack.

Butterflies and moths went to attack the enemies in the field of darkness.

"The darkness sure is pitching black. Not even the light from the outside could penetrate into it. This surely reminds me of that pirate…" Aokiji said in his thought.

Then, he begins to wonder if any of the attack is working actually. Slowly later, the darkness died out little by little. Finally, the place is clear to see ahead and what they see is charred land and pieces of ice lying on the ground. Opposite where they stands, the girl is still standing with her clothing tattered by the attack.

"Oh? She's still standing? We should've gone more!" Cirno said.

"Pathetic being…To be fool by them…It's not over yet! I applaud you all for killing my puppets but I have others to deal with you." She said when she raises her hand to the air.

"What? She has more of them? This is getting on my nerve!" Rumia said.

The moment Su Min held her hand; another set of puppet came to her side out of nowhere again. This time, these people have masks on their faces and wear a robe and pieces of armour on their body.

"Tsk! Not only they have the same being we fought but they have another set of new ones too?" Wriggle said.

"Not just another set of new one but in fact a better one. I'll bet you won't last a minute with my new puppets." Su Min said as she gives her evil smiles.

"Really? Not on my watch." Someone said.

Then, someone came descending from the sky and there are two of them side by side. One of them has blue eyes with green hair, a pair of decorated headdress, wears a dark blue sleeveless blouse with white long sleeve blouse underneath it. A pair of black skirt with decorated ribbon, a pair of frilly socks and black shoes. She has some kind of an item on her hand that looks like a piece of wood with engraving patterns on it. As for the other one, she has red eyes, short pinkish red hair with two pony tails. She also wears a blue robe with white dress underneath it and an obi belt on her waist. They descend right in front of that necromancer girl when she trembles in slight fear.

"I believe you have cause so much trouble aren't you, necromancer." The lady holding a piece of wood to her mouth said that.

"Shikieiki-sama. Are you really sure I should be following you? You know I cannot leave my post…" The lady with the pinkish hair said that.

"Komachi. Even I didn't call you, you'll be slacking as usual yes? What difference does it make so why not I take you along and do something for me in the meantime?" Shikieiki said.

"Ah! What are they doing here! I don't know if they are helping us or simply…something else!" Cirno cried in surprise.

"Who are they?" Aokiji asked the girls.

"The one holding the rod is Shikieiki Yamaxanadu who is a Yama of this land, Gensokyo." Rumia said.

"The other one holding the scythe is Komachi Onozuka who is a Shinigami. She transport dead spirits through the Sanzu River and deliver them to the Yama in Hell to judge them after that." Wriggle continues for Rumia.

"But what are they doing here? Don't tell me they knew about the situation we are in?" Mystia said.

"Tsk! Of all people to show up…My luck sure is bad today…" Su Min said.

"I don't know what you are up to girl but you have to stop this instant. Using spirits to do your bidding? No wonder my subordinate is getting slack with no spirits to ferry them to Higan. How many I wonder you have them in your disposal."

"As many I want so I can kill all your pathetic life of this land! To rebuilt this land into what Lady Lamia and everyone dream of! You cannot stop me even you are a Yama!" Su Min said.

"How pitiful you are. For someone like you to give up your humanity for this. Repent now and thou will be safe from this. Don't let your anguish and suffering blind you from the truth, Su Min." Shikieiki said while covering her mouth with the rod.

"Shut up! I'll not let you confuse me any longer! Prepare to meet you end Yama!" Su Min cried as she ready herself as well her minions.

"Woah! Is she really going head on with us Shikieiki-sama? You know she is going for her end instead right? Komachi said.

"I don't about that but she is eager to stop me. I cannot let her path be disarray from such desires. I have to help her or worse, stop her once and for all." Shikieiki said and went to her stance.

Back at Reimu and the others, Reimu is fighting with Marisa while Yukari watch them from the side. As for Alice, Reisen and Suika will personally deal with her. To their surprise, Marisa is evenly fighting with Reimu. But slowly, she is becoming tired from constant attack and will eventually fall sooner or later.

**BGM: Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly ~ Ancients**

"Had enough Marisa?" Reimu yelled at her.

"I'm…not done yet! Witch Leyline!" Marisa said while panting for air when she charges straight at Reimu with her flying broom.

"Never learn aren't you! Dimensional Rift!" Reimu said and disappear from Marisa sight.

Then, she reappears above of Marisa and knocks her down to the ground.

"Ack!" Marisa cried in pain.

"My turn to counterattack you back!" Reimu yelled at her.

"Grr! You'll pay Reimu!"

Marisa quickly delivers a kick to Reimu face but she blocks it in time with her arms. During that moment, Marisa got up and jump back to create space between them.

"Green Spread!" Marisa points her palm at Reimu and shoot out six, green laser bullet at her.

Reimu saw that coming and fly up to the air and dodges that. She glides towards Marisa ready her next move.

"Hakurei Amulet!" Reimu hurl two energy paper charms at her.

"Narrow Spark!" Marisa went for her straight, beam shot.

The beam went through Reimu attack and went for her next. Reimu barely dodge that and decided to get close to Marisa.

"Meteonic Debris!"

Dodging all the projectiles Marisa shoots at her and finally Reimu is at the attack range of her attack.

"Ascension Kick!" Reimu gives a backflip kick at her and smack! She hit hard on Marisa chin.

"Oof!"

"I thought you can see this coming! How careless of you Marisa!"

"Oww…that's hurt ze…Careless huh? I'll make sure you'll be careless next Reimu!"

She grabs her broom and glide towards Reimu. She gives a broom sweep right to her face but miss. She then kicks at her only to be block by Reimu gohei in time. Fly back and stand on her broom.

"Star Sign! Meteonic Shower!"

"Spirit Sign! Fantasy Orb!"

With that, their magic went head on and boom! Exploded into different kind of colours and shapes as the wind blow ragingly towards them. Smoke eventually clear away by the wind and both of them were coughing from it. Marisa, still coughing from the smoke, finds this an opportunity for Reimu to strike her. But suddenly, her emotion gets in her way and what if she was to severely hurt Marisa next.

"You're open Marisa. My turn to deliver the final blow." Yukari said when she appears from nowhere.

"Crap!" Marisa cried with surprised and unable to guard the incoming attack.

Just when Yukari were about to give her final blow, Reimu came to her side as she push her away from Marisa.

"Yukari! Stop it!" Reimu said.

"Reimu? What the heck you are doing?" Yukari said in surprise.

"Ha! How pathetic! Take this for my final blow! Love Sign! Non-Direction Laser!"

Marisa then shoots her projectiles laser with her mini-hakkero. A powerful, concentrated lasers head towards them as it begins to open up into four laser beams.

"Get down Reimu." Yukari pull her to her back. "Boundary! Charming Quadruple Barrier!"

Yukari conjure an overlapping purple barrier in front of her. At the same time, the lasers hit the barrier and manage to block it relatively fine. Strangely, Yukari is struggling to block it but eventually the lasers came to halt slowly.

"Huff…huff…What power. This is not her full power and yet I'm this exhausted? How pathetic of me to use the powerful magic to block that…" Yukari said.

"Huff…huff…" Marisa catches her breath and look at them. "Had enough? I can go on forever you know…cough!"

"Marisa!" Reimu cried for her as she saw her friend cough blood for some reason.

Maybe she is going overboard and this must be stop. But how could Reimu do that. That was what her mind going on right now. How to free her from this and at the same time not to hurt her. Then, she shakes her head from such thinking when she gives her serious look at Marisa.

"Yukari. I'm sorry I let my emotion get over me again…I'll free Marisa this time. Could you let me do it instead?"

"…Sigh…You could've told me that just now. Go ahead. Bring your friend back. We don't want to see her like this any longer yes? Go!"

Reimu nod her head and walk towards Marisa. Both of them stare at each other and ready their respective weapons.

"Let's end this Reimu." Marisa said.

"Yeah…Marisa…" Reimu said.

As quick as Reimu can, she hurl a number of paper charms at Marisa as it form blue, energy walls around her.

"Binding Border!"

"Humph! How cheap of you Reimu. You know what will happen when this barrier go out."

"I know that! You can set up your magic fast so I have to buy some time to set up mine! Be prepared by then Marisa!" Reimu said as she held her gohei to her front and begin to chant her ultimate magic.

Auras from both of them start to build up. Immense energy could be felt from them and when the barrier goes off, Reimu and Marisa conjure their magic at each other.

"Love Sign! Master Spark!" Marisa yelled and shoots out a colourful, large beam towards Reimu with her mini-hakkero.

"Divine Spirit! Fantasy Seal!" Reimu yelled when she raise her right arm to the air while the left one right to her chest.

Reimu magic conjure numerous, colourful, large sphere to Marisa. Then, both of their magic spell furiously went head on and boom! It exploded as usual but much more bigger than ever. This is what happen when two great power were to collide at each other. During this moment, Marisa were staggering from the wind once again but still firing her Master Spark towards Reimu. There is no stopping on both of them when Reimu decided to gives more power this time. She releases more of her magic power which nearly exhausts her greatly but this is for her friend, Marisa. Seeing that Marisa could not keep up the power, she too increases her power as well but suddenly, her mini-hakkero went malfunction. Her Master Spark start to shrink and slowly Reimu Fantasy Seal gain the upper hand.

"Damn! Not now! No! Eeekk!" Marisa said as she watches Reimu magic heading towards her slowly and steadily.

Boom and splash! Reimu magic hit Marisa pretty hard which left her cloth tattered and charred from it. Spurt blood as she thrown by the force to her rear and landed hard to the ground. Marisa tried to get up but her body does not seem to respond anymore.

"Marisa!" Reimu came yelling at her.

Reimu cannot believe she had gone too much for her magic which left Marisa severely wounded. She would still give her smiles at Reimu and manage to stand on her legs eventually. Using her broom to support herself, Marisa points her mini-hakkero at Reimu hoping to give her another shot.

"Huff…I'm not done yet…Reimu…! I'm…cough!" Marisa stuttering in pain when she spurt blood again by a lot.

Seeing Marisa suffering so much, Reimu could not stand this anymore. She dash to Marisa and when she leap to her while she held her arms at her.

"Marisa! Enough already!" Reimu cried and sent both of them on the ground with Reimu on top of Marisa. "Please stop! I can't! I can't hurt you anymore! Please Marisa!"

"What…Reimu…? I…" Marisa said confusion when drop of tears fell on her face.

"Enough please…Marisa…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for what I've did…I didn't know…Really. I'm sorry for everything Marisa." Reimu said while crying.

"Reimu…wow…the power of friendship sure is powerful…Forgiveness even in the time like this… Humans here really are strong…" Marisa said which left Reimu wondering what she meant by that.

Then, something is emerging out of Marisa body. It looks like a black mist and slowly it start to disappear into thin air. Reimu had no idea what was that about until she heard Marisa fainting voice calling for her.

"Hey Reimu…what took you so…long to…free me…" Marisa said in her weary voice.

"Marisa? Are you alright? Is that really you?" Reimu yelled at her.

"Of course it's me numbskull…I'm sorry I've hurt you Reimu…I could see you and know what I'm doing but couldn't…do a thing to stop it…I'm so…sorry…" Marisa said when she slowly begins to shut her eyes.

"Marisa! No! Stay with me! Don't go! You can't!" Reimu yelled at her while slapping her cheek lightly.

"Hey…hey…I'm still here. I'm just tired so I'm gonna…grab some sleep ze…Be right back…" Marisa said and winks at Reimu.

"Yeah…You better be. Glad to have you back Marisa…" Reimu gives her slight smiles at Marisa.

Meanwhile at Suika and Reisen, they never thought they had trouble dealing with Alice and her army of dolls. What irritated them is not only Alice but her dolls with different weapons while fighting them.

"Wow…I can't believe we are having a hard time alright…" Suika said.

"Yeah…It looks like Reimu is done fighting with Marisa. Glad to see her back." Reisen said.

Yup! Now left is this girl." Suika said while taking a drink of her gourd of sake.

"You'll pay for what you did to Marisa! First, I shall start with you two. Prepare for an ordeal punishment!" Alice cried while summoning more of her dolls around her.

"Oh great…We seriously need to beat some sense into her." Suika said calmly.

"Yeah...Ready when you are Suika." Reisen too said calmly and went to their fighting stance.

Back at Su Min and her enemies she facing, she is unusually able to take the Yama fairly easy. Unless if Shikieiki and Komachi are going easy on her in the first place.

"Going easy on me Yama? Why the holding back? You really want me dead right?" Su Min said.

"Foolish girl. I'm here to save you. Just stop your relentless fighting and submit to my will." Shikieiki said.

"Hey blue clothing guy!" Komachi called Aokiji. How about you help us? I'm sure you can do something for us yes?"

"I guess…I could lend you some hand." Aokiji said and walk beside Komachi.

"Hey! What about me!" Cirno said.

"Look after Wriggle and Mystia injuring, ice fairy." Aokiji said.

"Ah…fine…" Cirno said with her annoyed expression.

"Hehehe! Sweet! At least my death won't pitiful one! Come and stop me if you can! Even so, you are still too late to stop the grand finale of this party!"

"Grand finale huh? I wonder what it is…"Komachi said.

"Just focus on her and end this. Also, we should free the spirits from Su Min possession. Let's go." Shikieiki said and held her rod to her front.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>The arrival of the Yama sure is something. I wonder if there are anyone could stand up to them like Shikieiki-sama. Putting that aside, I've been thinking after I've completed this fanfic, do I want to make another fanfic? The answer will be yes but what it is, I'm still planning it. I want to add some more scenes in my story for the admirals to interact with. Like for example, the admirals meeting with someone like Toyosatomimi No Miko or something like that. I'm not sure but I will consider that. Also, by next year, my internet will be cut off since my family want to terminate it. So I won't be updating any time soon. But I'll try my best to updating the fanfic by going to the internet cafe or something else. Anyway, do stay tune for my next chapter for the conclusion of the battle. But it is over yet?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**Inception or Conclusion?


	11. Chapter 11 Inception or Conclusion?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **I'm back! Took longer as usual but yeah. Anyway, as always, I've got nothing to say much so just read as usual. Cya!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**Inception or Conclusion?

**Somewhere in Land of Illusion, Gensokyo…**

"Aaahhh…Where are we? Also where is that lady we suppose to meet?" A white suit man with white haired and white facial haired, Garp said that.

"Stop complaining already Garp. First thing first, we should find any info we can find. Now, where are we really?" A man wearing a black spectacle with a moustache and long braided beard, Sengoku said that.

"Beats me! But I must say the land here sure is majestic! Look at those mountains! We rarely see this back in our world Sengoku!" Garp said happily.

"Garp! We cannot slack here and find what we came here for! You mind if you focus now!" Sengoku said with his frustration tone.

"Bwahahaha! You have to relax once in a while Sengoku! Enjoy this moment especially this nature environment! You never get to see this back in our world!"

"Ah…you really cannot be serious just for once…Our world is in peril and you know that right? We even agreed to help that white lady in this. Right now, I can't stop worrying what is happening back in our world…" Sengoku paused.

"Don't worry Sengoku." Garp suddenly said in his serious tone. "We will save our world. We will…hmm?"

"You felt that too right? One…two…" Sengoku said while looking to the front.

"Three to be precise…hmm? Wait a minute…We already walks this path." Garp said when he stops walking.

"Agree. They think they can get away…" Sengoku said when he clears his throat. "If you want to play with us think again! We have no time for this childish act! Leave now or we will hunt you down!"

"Oh no!" Someone cried. "They knew we are here? Let's run away Luna-chan! Star-chan!"

Then, Sengoku and Garp saw three figures dashing from their corner of their eyes. The figures turn out to be some little girls running away until they fly away in a rush manner.

"That…was…well…weird…Bwahahaha! They must be scare of your voice Sengoku!" Garp laughed to his heart content.

"Hmm…how in the world they can fly? Devil fruits but then again…Forget about it. Let's get going."

"Right behind you and by the way, I saw a temple over there. Wanna check it out Sengoku?" Garp asked him.

"No harm trying. I want some info and answers once we get there." Sengoku said as both of the gentlemen walk down the path towards the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Muenzuka…<strong>

"You're pretty good girl. Using your dead puppet and coordinate them to attack us perfectly." Shikieiki said while floating in the mid-air.

"Hehehe!" Su Min giggled. "I take that as a compliment. But I have yet to torture you all to the fullest. Now, go forth my minion! Deliver them an ordeal suffering!"

Su Min held her hands to Shikieiki and the others when they charge with their might.

"Shikieiki-sama! What should we do with the vortex? Destroy it?" Komachi said.

"Of course. But with the current situation we are in. We will be busy at the moment unless…"

"I can help you while you keep them busy right?" Aokiji said.

"Precisely. I'm glad you can give us a hand. Thank you mortal." Shikieiki said.

"Don't thank me yet. Also, don't call me that. I feel kind of offended. Call me Aokiji."

"Right. Aokiji-san." She said when both of them ready themselves.

"Shiki-sama! Allow me to go first! Take this you puppets! Nautical Sign! Flow of the River!"

When she said that, Komachi create a flow of water to her front when a rowboat emerges out from the water. She then hop onto it and charge towards the incoming enemies as she ram them hard. After the attack, she jumps back to where she last stands. But then she manages to deal with only some of them as more are coming.

"Eh…Looks like it's not enough…" Komachi said.

"Komachi…you use your boat to attack them? You know how much must we paid to get a new one?"

"Ack! Shiki-sama! Well…It cannot be help since they are charging so I have to use that attack! Yeah! No harm done!" Komachi said while panicky.

"Sigh…Forget about it…Since we are fighting with them, I shall excuse you for that. Anyway, we have yet to buy some time for Aokiji-san. It's my turn now. Cover him Komachi." Shikieiki said.

"Roget that!" Komachi cried.

The puppets went to attack Shikieiki but what they get is their death as magic fly here and there. Then, Shikieiki felt something behind her and it is one of them trying to sneak attack her. But then the puppets were deal by Komachi as she swings her scythe at it.

"Shiki-sama! Please be careful! I cannot keep watching your back all the time!" Komachi said with her concern feeling.

"I understand. Thank you Komachi. Now, let's see if she can handle this. Judgement! Cleansed Crystal Judgement!"

When she said that, she shoots her energy bullet projectiles towards Su Min. But then, she uses her puppets to take the damage for her or simply cut it away as always. Then, Shikieiki summon something out in front of her. It turns out to be an item which is a hand mirror.

"Now…Let me see what lies in your past…Su Min…" Shikieiki said when she closes her eyes.

The moment that happen, Su Min came to stop and went shook with fear. She fixes her eyes at the mirror only to see her past life and such. As for her puppets, they went to halt and just look at their enemies since they did not give any command to do.

"Stop! Stop! All of it is not true! Please stop!" Su Min said while shaking her head.

"You cannot hide your truth Su Min! Show me all your past and be done from it!" Shikieiki said and went deeper into Su Min past.

"Aaahh! Stop it! Kill them now my minion!" She yelled and held her hands to her enemies.

Her minion rush to attack at Shikieiki but was easily killed by Komachi.

"I'll never lay your filthy hands on Shiki-sama! Back off! Hmm? What…?" Komachi said when she takes a look at the mirror.

She cannot believe what she is seeing. That girl past is good and bad at the same time. Helping the poor, commoners back in her time. But she uses a forbidden magic and thus, become a necromancer to do this kind of thing. Really saddening to see it which could make one cry from it. Then, Komachi snap herself and realise Shikieiki is getting exhausted from using it constantly.

"Shiki-sama! Enough already! You're getting tired! Stop pushing yourself!" Komachi said and stop her from proceeding any longer.

"Komachi…? What…huff…you think you doing…"Shikieiki said while panting for air.

While Komachi were busy talking to Shikieiki, one of the minions silently sneak behind her and ready to strike her. Shikieiki saw that and quickly pushes Komachi away to take the strike instead. But then, something came before her and strikes the minion away instead.

"You think I'm gonna sit back and watch you get the kill! Think again!" Cirno said and she holds an ice sword on her hand.

"That was a close call. I never thought we will be saving the Yama." Rumia said.

Mystia and Wriggle too are here as they stand before the Yama. They never felt this awkward before since they are standing one so powerful like Shikieiki.

"You all…I see…Thank you. I guess we should be helping one another in time like this."

"But look at the girl. Why is she acting like that?" Rumia pointed at Su Min.

"Her current past and present is conflicting each other. Unable to do what is right and what is wrong. I must say she is being control…her life to be precise…Such good deed in the past until all went down to the drain."

"That's awful...being control…" Rumia said.

"Nothing is awful when she trying to kill us! I say we teach her a lesson she won't forget!" Cirno cried.

Before Cirno could charge at her, the three girls stop her and hold her down. Then, Su Min went to take a look at them while holding her head.

"You'll pay for what you did you Yama! Ah…!" Su Min halfway said that only to find the pain in her head came back.

"You are done for Su Min. Submit to my will and release the spirit you kept captive. Let's this be done with it." Shikieiki said.

"Never! I promise…I promise Lady Lamia I will do it! To achieve our dreams together! She promises me that!" Su Min yelled.

"Please…don't let it blind you from the truth Su Min. You should know better than I do. You know what you are doing is all…wrong…Please stop Su Min."

Su Min suddenly went speechless while looking down. Tears start to drop from her eyes when she wipes it away quickly. But still, she cannot control it anymore until she start to cry this time. Drop to her knees while crying away silently to herself.

"I'm done…Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't help it but to watch the whole fight." Aokiji said.

"Huh? You mean you can do it in instants and yet you choose to do it later?" Cirno cried angrily.

"Yeah?" Aokiji replied calmly.

"No wonder is it so long for you to finish preparing. Just because you are watching us fighting?"

"It cannot be help anyway." Aokiji said when he raises his right arm.

Then, his arm starts to freeze and eventually follow throughout part of his body.

"Ice Block! Pheasant Beak!" Aokiji yelled.

Bluish, ice beam shoot out from his arm and form into a shape of a pheasant. It flaps it wings and went towards the dark vortex. Clash! It hit hard onto it as it exploded into fragmentation ice. The others would not just watch it and join as well.

"One is not enough but with all of our power, we can destroy that thing once and for all." Shikieiki said.

"Agree! I'm with you!" Cirno said and everyone nod their head.

Everyone went for their respective magic when the whole area is cover with different type of magic. You name it, different colour, sizes, and shapes and pretty much everything went head on to the vortex.

"Ah…" Su Min looks at the vortex being bombarded. "Please…don't…Ah…No…I shouldn't…Lady Lamia…"

After the debris and smoke clear away, everyone were surprise to see it still standing. Then, it starts to shrink as it disappears into nothingness. Not even a slightest spark of electricity or anything else.

"Is it supposed to be like that or simply exploded into tiny bits?" Rumia asked.

"Who cares! At least we manage to destroy it and that's mission accomplished!" Cirno said happily.

"I wouldn't be sure about that Cirno-chan…" Wriggle said with such uneasy tone in her.

Meanwhile back at Suika and Reisen, they are beating Alice and her dolls to pulp and she is losing real bad. Alice was panting for air as well as suffered from cut and bruises .

"Had enough Alice? You know you cannot beat us. Just give will you?" Reisen said.

"Yeah! Just give up and give back our old, good Alice back. You are nothing but trouble for her." Suika said when she takes a sip of her sake.

"Silence! I don't need to be told by such lowly creature like you! You're right! I'm not Alice but I need this girl as my host. I'm so enjoying her negativity inside her so I've yet to fully enjoy it! Don't think the pain you gave me will stop me!"

Once again, Alice charge at them with her dolls as she make her first move.

"Go forth my dolls! Dolls Archers attack!" Alice yelled while she held her hands at her opponents.

Then, her dolls magically summon from behind her and were equipping with bow and arrow. Without any moment to lose, the dolls went for its volley of arrow at Reisen and Suika.

"Here we go! Acura Spectral!" Reisen said and dashes towards Alice.

"Unpleasant Mist!" Suika said and jump up in the air.

While Reisen is dashing, there are numbers of illusion copy of her which really make Alice confuse which is the real one. As for Suika, she changes into white mist while it move slow and steadily without worrying getting hit by the arrows. No matter how many arrow fly, none of it hit the targets. Then, Reisen suddenly appear from Alice side when her eyes glow with such redness in them.

"Ripple Vision!" She cried when a red, ripple shaped energy head towards Alice.

Luckily, Alice blocks that by using her dolls equip with shields. But still, the impact sure is hard that send her dolls scatter everywhere. Without Alice knowing, Suika changes herself back into physical form from behind Alice.

"Spectre Dense!" Suika said and punches behind Alice.

Fiery flame shoot out from her punching but once again, her attack were block by her doll. But this time, there is only one and it is her doll that flies around her every time.

"Shanghai!" Alice cried and notices she is talking a lot of damage even from blocking. Hurriedly, Alice grabs Shanghai away and jump to one side. Looking at her with such worries, she cannot help it but to see Shanghai got scorched by that attack.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked and Shanghai just nodded its head. "Grr…You'll pay for what you did!"

"Oh come on. She's a doll. Besides, you can still fix it back just perfectly." Suika smiles.

"Silence! You've no idea how she is precious to me! That's it! No more play time!" Alice said and summons a set of dolls to her front. "Curse Sign! Hourai Doll!"

Then, the dolls fire its red beams at Suika and Reisen only to be graze by their attack.

"Oh my goodness! I thought I can dodge that!" Reisen said in surprised.

"I was taken by surprise alright. Her anger to kill us sure is something. We got to deal with her fast before she goes out of control." Suika said.

"Yeah. I can feel it already in her. Let's go Suika!" Reisen said when Suika nodded her head.

Unfortunately, both of them could not get near to Alice because of her constant attacks.

"War Command! Dolls of War!" Alice cried and numerous dolls attack Reisen and Suika around them.

"Woah! That was close…Ah! Not again!" Reisen said in panicky while trying her best to dodge the well unify attack.

"This is so irritating! Be gone of these dolls! Oni Sign! Missing Power!"

The moment Suika said that, she becomes a huge giant and with that, she scatters and pushes all the dolls around her. Finding that this is the opportunity for Reisen, she dashes towards Alice from behind and deliver a kick on her head. But then, Alice already knew that coming and blocks it with her dolls shield. She then begins to counterattack Reisen back.

"Hiya! War Sign! Little Legion!"

With one swing of her hands, a group of dolls gather near Reisen and spin itself around with its lance. Reisen react quickly and manage to get away to safety. But then the attack keeps spreading itself out until Reisen have to dodge it attack again and again. Until one point, she finds an opening and went for her shot to blast all of it away.

"Fascination! Corolla Glance!" Reisen said and shoot out a number of small, ring energy from her eyes towards Alice.

As the ring went further away from Reisen, it starts to gain speed and larger in size. Eventually, it could engulf the whole dolls in the area and as expected, all of it went down like flies. Alice did not expect to see this and was hit hard by it. Fly and slam to the tree and the force is enough to shake the whole tree violently.

"Cough! Not yet…not yet…cough!" Alice said while spurting blood from her mouth.

"Whoo! That's done. I just hope she won't get up from there." Reisen said.

"Sigh…I really hate to hurt people but I just got to. Give up already Alice." Suika said.

"Silence…you fool…I won't go down so…easily…Here…I go…" Alice stuttered in pain.

She tried to move her hand and that could tell she want to summon her dolls to her side. But then, Suika steps on her arm before she could raise it high up in the air. Suika grap Alice by her hair and lift her head up so that both of them can see each other.

"Just let go of our old Alice. You have hurt her so much so do we. Let's us call it the end of everything. Let go of Alice…" Suika said.

"Tsk…to be bested by some lowly…being like you all…I can't believe I failed again…Never I say…Never…" Alice said and spit blood on Suika face.

"Humph…" Suika wipe the blood off from her face. "Guess we have to pounder you until you leave her."

"Ah! Suika! Stop it already! She's done for!" Reisen cried.

But then, Suika ignore that and raise her fist high, ready to smack on Alice face once and for all.

"Suika! Stop it!" Someone familiar yelled that.

"Ah…Marisa?" Suika said when she saw Marisa along with Reimu.

Reimu is holding Marisa steadily as she can barely walk properly. They then walk toward Alice when both of them stop besides Suika and Reisen.

"You seriously going to hit her don't you?" Marisa asked.

"Nah! I was just testing her out. Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt her at all since we are friend right Alice? I was just hoping she would chicken out and surrender right away. But I was wrong." Suika said and smiles at Marisa.

"Suika…I knew you wouldn't do that." Reimu said.

Marisa then kneels towards Alice when she holds her warm hands to Marisa chest.

"Alice…I'm…so sorry for everything…" Marisa said.

"Eh…? What are you talking about…Marisa?" Alice went confused.

"I know you don't wish to do this…Hurting your friends and all…I just want you to understand that this is all wrong. I know you are concern about me but I will be fine from now on. I'll be fine with all my friends supporting me. Even you can Alice. You can support me in a good way. Let it all go Alice…Just stop this meaningless struggle." Marisa said when she places her forehead onto Alice as well.

Both of them start to shed tears and came to understand at last. Smile is what everyone sees when Alice nods her head.

"I see…What a powerful friendship between you two. Such powerful positive feeling to each other. I wonder…if everyone can have this kind of thing in time of suffering…in time of needs…Please, take care of Alice…and protect those dearest to you…your friends Marisa…"

After she said that, black mist emerges out from Alice body and gradually disappears into thin air. As for Alice, she is unconscious but seems alright.

"Hehehe…Have a good nap…Alice…" Marisa said and takes a seat beside Alice. "Hey Reimu! Care to carry me later? I don't think I can move for a moment here ze!"

"Sigh…whatever you say Marisa. Suika, you too help with Alice later on."

"Sure do. By the way, Aokiji-san and he others are over there. Wanna go there first to see what is going on?" Suika said.

"Yeah. Not to forget about the Yama sudden appearance. Shall we get going?" Reisen said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Reimu said and went over to Marisa and pick her up.

Back at Aokiji and the others, the Su Min girl could not do anything as her mind is confuse what to do really. Shikieiki finds this an opportunity and went over to her. Hoping to save her once and for all before it is too late.

"Su Min. You don't have to do this. Let it all go and rest for now. Think about your brother and your mother…do you think they like what you are doing?" Shikieiki said and place her hand on her cheek.

"Ah…brother…mothers…I…" Su Min said as she looks at Shikieiki.

"There. You don't have to cry anymore. Shall we get going then Su Min?" Shikieiki smiles at her.

"Get going? What she meant by that?" Cirno said.

"Shikieiki-sama…" Komachi said with such a sad tone in her.

Suddenly, the atmosphere is strangely getting bizarre and harder to breathe. Black mist start to develop around them and surely something is wrong here. Next thing happen, the air right behind Su Min start to crack like glass. It then breaks into pieces as the fragment of the glass went inside the dark abyss of that hole. Suddenly, black beams shoot out from the hole and head for Shikieiki. She dodges that and back away from the hole that just fired.

"What the! Who goes there?" Shikieiki shouted at the assailant.

"Ah! Shiki-sama! Are you alright?" Komachi went over to her side.

"I missed? Oh well! Good thing I make it in time. What a hassle to travel through this land I must say." Someone said from inside the hole.

Then, someone step out of the hole only to find out who the person is.

"You! You are that witch at the Human Village!" Mystia said.

"You're that person that hurt Cirno-chan! You'll pay for hurting her!" Rumia said angrily.

"Oh? Is that so? I'm sorry about that. How do you feel now little fairy? You want to feel another ordeal experience once again?" Lamia said in a sarcastic way.

"Why you!" Cirno yelled angrily and charge her with her ice sword.

"Yes. Come at me with your anger. Show me your darkness once again little fairy." Lamia said while smiling away.

"Cirno-chan! Please don't!" Rumia said and manage to hold her down.

But then, her strength is something Rumia never seen before and pushes Rumia away. Charge blindly with her sword, she thrust at Lamia only to miss her target.

"Too slow. Ahahaha! Is that all?" Lamia said and laughs away.

"Don't you dare mock me! Ice Sign! Sword Freezer!"

Cirno leapt up to the air and swiftly thrust at Lamia. But what she gets is nothing but a fail attempt to hit her. Lamia simply stops her attack using her hand and the sword could not even touch her hand either.

"Ack! I can't…move!" Cirno said while struggling to get move.

"Thunderous Call of the Howling Wolf, Fenrir…" Lamia said when her surrounding starts to vibrate.

"Cirno-chan!" Her friends yelled at her.

Suddenly, it gave a loud clapping sound of thunder at Cirno and exploded right after that. As the dust clear away, Lamia were surprise to see someone familiar standing in front of her.

"As always it must be you. Admiral Aokiji to be precise. Your Haki really irritate me by a lot." She grins at him.

"Too bad. My Haki prove to be nuisance to you but I find it…convenience use." Aokiji said with his palm points at her.

"What the? He stopped it with his palm only? What kind of power he has besides than power of ice…" Komachi said.

Aokiji toss Cirno to one side only to be catch by Rumia and the others. He told them to take care of her seeing she is all dizzy from the attack.

"Finally you have shown yourself up. I guess I should kill you this time unlike last time. Shall I be your opponent for today? How about it?" Aokiji said when his part of his body starts to become a solid ice.

"I suppose I could kill time in the meantime…But first, let me take my girl to one side first alright?" Lamia said and went to pick up Su Min.

"Lady Lamia…I'm so sorry…I failed you…I…I…" Su Min said halfway.

"There there." Lamia kisses on her forehead. "It's alright. Just don't let it happen again." Lamia said and put her down to one side of the area.

"What…? What does she mean don't let it happen again?" Shikieiki said in her thought.

"I really wish to fight the Yama, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu but seeing you ask for a challenge, I guess I should not turn it down." She said and went to proceed toward Aokiji.

"Shikieiki-san. I'll take care of this. Please stand back as this might get chaotic." Aokiji said.

"Very well. But I have all the rights to intervene if you are losing. So no complain about this alright?"

"I suppose so but I won't don't you worry." Aokiji said and step closer to Lamia.

Lamia surrounding is then covered with black mist and eerie atmosphere while Aokiji side is covered with freezing cold steam around him. Everyone went silence to see both of them like that and they must really mean business. Especially Cirno as she never seen how powerful can Aokiji be with his power of ice. So far she has never gone into that kind of limit like making her surrounding area steam with such freezing cold temperature.

"Shall we get going Aokiji-san? Unless you wish to cowardly yourself out." Lamia said.

Out of the blue, Aokiji came dashing to her while he held his freezing cold hand towards her face. In a spilt second, she reacts to duck that as she kicks herself away from each other. Swing her staff as she conjures a couple of black energy ball from it. Seeing that coming, Aokiji steadily materialize his ice sabre and bat it away like a baseball game. The energy ball fire back at Lamia but she simply block it with her magic barrier. Exploded into black smoke and particle, Aokiji finds this an opportunity to strike her. Dash to her and slash at her hard. But then, she already sees that coming with her palm pointing at him.

"Let's finish this already. Chaotic Time! Ultimate Void!" She yelled when a black beam covered with white electricity shoot out from her palm.

The size of it is rather big and Aokiji will be hit even if he were to dodge it now. With that, he readies himself while he places his sword in a horizontal position.

"Judgement! Trial of the Ten Kings!" Shikieiki yelled when she steps in front of Aokiji.

Then, ten tall statue figures were summoned around Shikieiki and eventually block the beam. After it came to halt, the statue fire numerous red projectiles at Lamia as it bombard her continuously. Finally, everything came to halt since Shikieiki stop the attack to Lamia.

"You know I can block that right?" Aokiji said to her.

"I'm sorry Aokiji-san. But I don't wish to take chances so I intervene. Besides, I did say I would right?" She smiles at him.

"Sigh…It cannot be help…Anyway, it's not over yet. She's still standing."

"Indeed." Shikieiki said and saw Lamia still standing without any injury on her.

"My oh my. What an astounding power we have here? Nearly destroy my magical barrier. What can I expect from a Yama herself." Lamia said in a clam manner.

"Silence evil creature! Go back to the abyss where you normally came from! You stand no chance with us around!" Shikieiki cried and point her rod at her. "I shall deliver judgement on your pitiful soul after this is done!"

"Oh? How scary. But you have no idea how powerful can I be…" Lamia halfway said that when she saw Aokiji leaping towards her with his sabre.

"Enough talk and die already." He said.

"My oh my…such a hasty man…" She said and held her hand at him.

Shockwave were sent from her hand along with the clapping sound of thunder. Aokiji saw it coming and turn himself into ice before taking that hit. Boom! Aokiji crack into pieces and fragment of ice drop to the ground.

"Ah! Aokiji-san!" Rumia cried in surprise.

"Sleepy mask man!" Cirno cried out for him.

"Hmm…I doubt he will die this easily…" Lamia said.

"You're right. I'm still alive and kicking. Time for payback." Someone said from behind her.

It was Aokiji all along when he start to materialize into his physical form, but still covered in ice. He steadily hugs Lamia from behind when the freezing cold temperature makes her unable to move an inch.

"What are you doing! Let go of me! It's…! It's cold!" She shouted to free herself.

"Lady Lamia! No!" Su Min said in fright.

"This is your end…Ice Time…"

The moment Aokiji said that, ice particles start to emerge around them when Lamia starts to get frozen from toe to head.

"Tsk! Not again! You won't get away from this Aokiji!" She cried angrily at him but eventually, she becomes an ice statue in no time.

"That's…done right?" Komachi said.

Aokiji no longer wait what to do next when he give a solid kick on her back. It then scatter like glass and chunk of ice were laying everywhere around him. Aokiji gave out a loud sigh and turn to look his back.

"A fake again huh?" He said.

"What the!" Shocked Shikieiki. "She's still alive? But how?"

"You think I would go down so easily? I always prepare myself to make a double of myself just to fight you Aokiji-san. You think I never learn?" Lamia said and went to pick Su Min.

"Lady Lamia…"Su Min said halfway when Lamia put her finger on her lips.

"Now now. You have to rest from now on. Anyway, our fight here is done. I wish we could fight a bit longer but I have other matters to attend to Aokiji-san. Let's have a fight where all of you are ready."

"You bet we will!" Cirno yelled at her. "Actually! We are more than ready to take you on! Just you watch!"

"Oh really little fairy? I doubt so. Like I said, you better be ready. Like, seriously ready." She said when suddenly, the atmosphere around them change.

Such fearsome aura she gave along with the air that is difficult to breathe again. But this time it is much worse than before. Everyone seems so tense when the air gradually starts to get better. Then, the air in front of Lamia crack like glass and the black hole appear in front of her.

"Oh yes. I must applaud all of you to destroy the entire dark vortex I've been trying to engulf everyone in. I never thought the inhabitant of Gensokyo sure is powerful to destroy it. As for that, I respect all of your bravery and determination to protect this land. But really, why I wonder. Why must you all live in such negativity world you're all currently in…" Lamia said and look away from them.

"It is because we love our land, Gensokyo! We'll never let you destroy our land just because of your selfish reason! We will protect them no matter what!" Wriggle and the others said.

"As a Yama of this land. I must agree to what they have to say. I too will do anything to protect this land from engulfing into your own vision of your world. Never will I allow that." Shikieiki said.

"I see…If that's what you choose, I have nothing to say. But still, I'll fulfil my dream along with my girls who want to see their own vision of their dream as well. Farewell. Let us meet again."

"Wait a moment! I'm not done with you yet Lamia!" Someone came yelling.

"My oh my. What took you so long Shrine Maiden and the rest of you. Marisa-chan and Alice-chan, I hope you love what I did to you two. Your negativity in you two sure is something I love to mess around. I really wish I could see you fight with your best friend until they die. What a pity it all ended in a pathetic way." She grins at them.

"Tsk! I won't forget for what you did to Alice and me! I swear I will destroy you and never will I be in control of your stupid negativity and stuff! With my friends supporting me, I will overcome all odds no matter what! We will destroy you Lamia! Mark my word!" Marisa yelled angrily at her.

"Consider them mark Marisa-chan. I have to leave now. I'll see you soon all of you."

With that, she walks inside the hole when the hole starts to patch it up into its former self. They are then gone from their sight. Everything went silence after that. Wind then start to pick up over this area once more.

"There she goes…I thought we could just kill her but…" Rumia said.

"Yeah…but it feels like we couldn't…What was that aura we felt just now? So terrifying…" Wriggle said when she begins to rub her arms.

"But the good point is that we kick their butt once again guys! We always win! Right everyone? Umm? Guys…?" Cirno said when she realise her friends were dead silence about this matter.

"Fear not. We will defeat her eventually. We will. Have faith." Aokiji said.

One by one, everyone start to smile a bit and nodded their head in agreement.

"Anyway! It looks like everything is done here. How about we head back to the Human Village? I was hoping we will meet the others later." Reimu said.

"Yes I agree about that." Someone said.

"Huh? Wait! Yukari?" Reimu said and realise she just emerge out from her gap beside her. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh that? I was just hiding away as I watch the whole fight just now. I know I could've fight with that Lamia woman but I just wish to observe her and learn what she has up in her sleeve. Her power and such. Besides, Aokiji-san and Shikieiki were fighting her so I would rather sit back and enjoy the show yes?" Yukari said when she smiles away.

"We could've use another hand to deal with her but at least two is enough I guess. But anyway, Reimu, you mentioned about going to the Human Village?" Shikieiki said.

"Ah yes! About that. We should head there since Eirin is over there. If she is still there, we can ask her to patch Alice and Marisa up. That will make our job easier."

"I couldn't agree more." Reisen said. "I could do it for them but…I just don't have the necessary items for the job. Shall we head back to where my teacher is?"

Everyone agree and ready themselves up to head back to the village. As for Shikieiki and Komachi, they have other matter to attend to like going back to Higan and such. No complaint about that since Reimu and the others understand what is their job is.

"After I get back to the village, I want to have a party over there and drink tons of sake over there! Wheee!" Suika said happily.

"You sure cannot resist sake aren't you Suika. Just wait a bit longer." Reimu said.

"Hey Reimu! Carry me properly! Also! You are too slow ze! Hurry up!" Marisa said.

"Marisa, you should be thankful I'm carrying your lazy butt…"

"What did you say! I happen to be injured but since you agree to help me out, just do it right!" Marisa cried happily at her

"Yeah, yeah Marisa." Reimu smiles away.

"Hmm…lazy witch…" Cirno said under her breath.

"Say that again and I rip you apart Cirno…" Marisa said and shows her evil, threating look at the fairy.

"Kyaa! Help me sleepy mask man!" She went behind him.

"Hey hey. Can we just walk more and talk less here?" Aokiji said.

"Uwaahh! Cirno-chan! Don't start clinging to Aokiji-san!" Rumia said and start to push her away.

Everyone start to laugh to see that happen. Instead of being violent, it was something entertaining and funny to see them fight over each other. Reimu look into the clear, blue sky and wonder to herself. What will happen in the future if she were to fight Marisa and the others next time. Will she lose them like she nearly did just now? One thing for sure she has to be strong so that she could protect those dearest to her. Her friends that is.

"I just got to…I just…got to…" Reimu said in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Myouren Temple…<strong>

"Ah…another pleasant afternoon…with this I can drink my tea in peace…" Byakuren Hijiri said.

Quietly sipping her tea, the Buddhist Monk of this temple, Myouren, rarely felt this peaceful since she can be quite busy in her job. Giving the blessing of her followers, spreading her teaching to those who wish to follow her and much more which make her really busy. She then take another sip when all the sudden, the sliding door to her room slide open by someone. Byakuren was taken by surprise and choke on her tea she was drinking halfway.

"Byakuren-sama! Are you in here?"

"Ack! Cough! Cough! Yes…!" She said after clearing her throat. "What is it Ichirin?"

"No it's just that there's someone outside the temple who wishes to speak to someone in-charge of this temple."

"Is that so? If it's one of the followers, just tell them to come back later when it is time. Besides I'm having a break here you see."

"We already did that but they are very persistent Byakuren-sama. Also, I got a feeling they are not around this area. Not even from the Human Village. So it is something else?" She asked.

"Someone different? Maybe I should take a look who is that person is. There's more than one right Ichirin?" Byakuren said when she gets up and head to the entrance of the temple.

"Two to be precise. Both of them are men. One of them is old while the others are…well…old too." She replied while walking side by side with Byakuren.

Both of them proceed to the where they are waiting and to Byakuren surprise, everyone who live in Myouren Temple is at the entrance. Some of them are tapping their feet while the other is having a doubtful and angry look on their faces. When Byakuren arrive to where they are standing, a couple of them give way for her.

"Byakuren-sama! You're here. Anyway, these are the…humans who wish to see you." Shou said.

Byakuren said nothing and went to take a look who is these humans she mentioned. There, she saw a couple of men dress in white costume and have a white coat draped on their shoulder. Both of them have this muscular look and true what Ichirin said, they are quite an old man. Judging from their look that is.

"Welcome to the Myouren Temple gentlemen. Is there anything I can help with you?" Byakuren said with her polite tone to them.

"Are you the person we suppose to talk to? Judging by the look of this temple, this must be a Buddhist temple. Are you someone like a…monk?" The man with long, braided beard said that.

"Hey! Are you looking down on Byakuren-sama humans! It doesn't mean monk have to be male only right!" Shou said in her unfriendly voice.

"Hmm?" Sengoku raised his eyebrows. "Why are you addressing us like that…Perhaps…"

"There there Shou. That's not the way to talk to our visitors but anyway. Yes. I'm the monk of this temple. I know it sound weird but this is who I am. Putting that aside, what business do you have with us?" She asked them.

"Well…It's just that the both of us are kind of lost and needed some info and answer as well you see." The man with white beard and moustache said that.

"Info? Answers? I'm sure you have questions first thing first right?" Byakuren asked them.

"You got us right. So, anyway. Here's our story so far…"

Slowly, both of them started to explain what really happen and who they are actually. Byakuren then start to introduce herself as well the others. Later, throughout the whole conversation, everyone eyes were widen to hear they are not just some ordinary people from the outside world but from a different world from their time. They said they met a lady dress in white and came to help her on saving this land as well as theirs. Especially from some black monster and all those thing.

"I see…I see…Sengoku-san and Garp-san. I've heard the rumours and never thought it was actually true. Then, I read the newspaper regarding about the Human Village were under attack by these monsters you mentioned and finally I start to believe there's such thing as what you said…" Byakuren said.

"So far for me Byakkuren-sama. I've never seen this thing before. I only heard them only." Nazrin said.

"But considering what they said, it is true? What if they are telling us lies…Besides that the newspaper you read Byakuren-sama…" Kyouko said.

"Humph! But one thing for sure! It is hard to trust humans ever since that day Byakuren-sama! Humans like you are so weak not to forget that!" Shou said as she gives her unfriendly look.

Despite hearing her saying that, Sengoku and Garp keep their cool. Considering what they said, maybe they are not human just like them? Like one of them has pink cloud entity with a face of a man floating beside the girl. Not only is that but there another girl with some weird ear thing on her side of the head.

"Shou! Please show some respect to them! You should refrain from saying such thing!" Byakuren said in her strict tone.

"Forgive me…Byakuren-sama…Tsk!" Shou said and look away from them.

"It's alright Byakuren-san! Besides, they have all right to be suspicious of us anyway. So! Considering our story, do you mind answering our question we been having all this time? If not, some info will do just fine." Garp said with a wide smile on his face.

"Well…If that's the case. How about I invite you to my temple and we shall talk more what you need more. Besides, I wish to know more about this enemy you are talking about. Perhaps I can help you in this. Well?" Byakuren suggested.

"Huh? Byakuren-sama! Are you really sure? What if Shou-san said…" Minamitsu said halfway when she raises her hand to stop Minamitsu from saying more.

"It will be fine. We are just going to have a talk that's all. If you all really concern about my safety, why don't you all come with me and we can have a talk together with these gentlemen? How's that?"

"Of course we will! We will go with you!" The rest of the ladies cried in unison.

"Woah…talking about one hell of a bodyguard…Hmm…you felt that Garp." Sengoku said and glance at him.

"You bet! They are coming. Just like back then." Garp said and turn to look at behind him.

"Huh…? Garp-san? What do you mean…Wait…something's coming!" Byakuren said.

"What!" Shou said when she readies her spear. "Minamitsu! Kyouko! Ichirin! Protect Byakuren-sama!"

"Roget that!" They cried.

For the next second, they waited what this thing is coming at them. The gentlemen stood stand without any feeling of wavering as if they are confident and know who it is coming. Their coat on their back has this Kanji wording that say "Justice" on their back. Everyone look at look at each other what was that thing about.

"Justice? What is that about?" Ichirin whispered to her friends.

"I have no idea but we will find out soon I guess. Since we got question to ask of them as well right?" Minamitsu whispered back to her.

"It's getting closer…Stay focus…" Byakuren said.

Right after she said that, some sort of a humanoid figure appear just a distance away from them. It is quite blurry how it looks like since the sun is shining on their faces. This prevents them from seeing clearly. Then, clouds start to shade the sun up and finally, the appearance of it is clear and the ladies were stunning to see it.

"What the…heck is that…? Black humanoid person?" Shou said.

"Shou-san! Not only that, it seems to be wearing full body armour as well…" Nazrin said.

"Sengoku-san, Garp-san. Is this what you been telling us of the enemy you've been facing lately?" Byakuren said.

"That's right." Sengoku said calmly. "We fought this thing back in our world and I don't think there is going to be only one of them. More will come."

Second later, more of them are coming and this time, different sizes and shapes gather at where they are. Without any moment to lose, those things came charging towards them.

"Here they come!" Shou said.

Sengoku calmly pull his right sleeve up to his elbow while Garp simply smiles about this. Everybody stand their ground and fight these enemies off. From the look of it, these enemies simply want to kill them but still, none of it has the chance to lay a single hit on them.

"Nazrin! Let's do it together now!" Shou said and she nodded their head.

Shou took out something and hold it up to the air. The item turns out to be a pagoda when Nazrin hold it together with Shou. Then, the pagoda starts to shines radiantly.

"Jeweled Pagoda! Radiant Treasure!" Shou cried.

"Jeweled Pagoda! Greatest Treasure!" Nazrin cried.

When both of them yelled it out, various colourful projectiles shoot out from the pagoda as it bombard at their enemies. Most of these creatures could not escape from it since there is absolutely no room to escape through. Slowly, the attack cool down and those creatures that survive were mercilessly kill by the rest without giving them a chance to recover.

"Hiya! Take this!" Minamitsu yelled as she swing her steel anchor at her enemies.

"Swinging that anchor relatively easy despise it is heavy. How amazing this people of this world." Sengoku commented while keeping his normal look on his face.

"Not only that. She's a girl. Maybe she is not what you think she is Sengoku. Bwhahaha!" Garp laughed away happily while punching at the incoming enemies without even paying attention to his front.

"What the…? These gentlemen can even laugh even in the heat of battle?" Byakuren said in amazement.

"Not only that, they are really strong for a human Byakuren-sama…" Ichirin said.

After the last one was dispatch, more of these creatures are still coming and there is no end to them. It is like an army coming right at them.

"There's no end to them! Byakuren-sama! Please get away to safety while we deal with them!" Shou said.

"That's right. You shouldn't waste your strength on these lowly creatures Byakuren-sama." Minamitsu smiles at her.

"Don't be a fool! I won't abandon my friends just like that. I'll stay and fight alongside with you all!" She said when she open some sort of a scroll to her front.

She seems to be readying something out of it but then, Sengoku stop her from doing it.

"Don't waste your strength like what she said Byakuren-san. Allow me to do the final attack. Although it will be a hectic one." Sengoku said and went ahead of Garp.

"What did you say? Are you saying Byakuren-sama is weak from your point of view you humans!" Shou said angrily at him.

"What are you talking about." Garp smiles at her. "He didn't mean anything by that. Sengoku simply want to end this fight that's all. Now, behold the power he been holding up till now."

"What did that old man said? Behold his power? What power does he have since all we see is punching only." Nazrin said in confusion.

The creatures came leaping at Sengoku but he just stood there without trying to kill them away. All the sudden, bright, shining ray of light shines fiercely around him. The light stops the creatures from continuing their attack and start to back away from him. The ladies partially cover their eyes from the light and the next thing they see is a huge, golden man standing in front of them. It is so huge that Byakuren went jaw opening to see that.

"What the! A huge! Golden Buddha man! Just what is this!" She yelled in an unbelievable look.

"A Buddha! Oh my goodness!" The rest of the ladies yelled in surprise as well.

"Bwahahahaha! Never thought he will be using it again! This is the power of the Hito Hito No Mi, Daibutsu mode! He may look like one but he is not. It is like a power he has in him." Garp said.

"These creatures will pay for its ravenous act. Justice will deliver on you once and for all! Hiya!"

Sengoku said in his supreme voice when he points his golden, huge palm at the horde of black creatures. Boom! The shockwave he sent from his palm destroy everything in his path.

"Wow…Buddha palm fury? Such terrifying and powerful attack with just one blast." Byakuren said.

"I guess…I've been wrong about these humans…Unbelievable...strong…" Shou said.

Second later, nothing was left right in front of them and that is job well done. Slowly, Sengoku shrink back to his former size and when he is back, the ladies start gathering around him.

"That was awesome mister! What kind of power is that!" Ichirin cried in amazement.

"Yeah! Yeah! Show us more of that later on!" Minamitsu cried in amazement as well.

"It's nothing. Besides, my power is not for fun to display and use it. I only execute it when it is deem necessary. Especially when I wish to deliver justice on my enemies." Sengoku said with his calmly tone.

"Justice huh? I see…" Kyouko said.

"Bwhahaha! Sengoku! You've become famous already I see! It seems they have shown some respect of you since you become like a Buddha I guess!" Garp said.

"Umm…I guess I was wrong about you humans…you are pretty strong. I got to admit that…Also, I apologise for my rudely saying to you two just now…" Shou said when she bows at them.

"Forget about that. What over is over. True about humans are weak but it will be best to see what they are really capable of. Don't judge the book by its cover you know." Sengoku said.

"Right. I never thought of that." Nazrin said.

"But putting that aside!" Byakuren steps in front. "The battle is just a beginning and I'm sure more will be coming. I've no idea what these creatures want but we will find out soon. Also, Sengoku-san, Garp-san, you wish to have a talk with us still? I too want to have a talk with you and have some questions as well."

"But of course! Shall we get going then Byakuren-san?" Garp said when she nodded her head.

"Byakuren-sama! I'll be guarding this entrance in the time being! If anything happen, I can hold them off so no problem about that!" Kyouko said happily.

"If you need help, don't hesitate to call us Kyouko." Minamitsu said and she nods her head.

"Alright! Enough already. Shall we get inside?" Byakuren said.

She then led the way for the gentlemen into the temple. Sengoku and Garp knew this is only the beginning. Those small fries are nothing but a pawn in the game. The mastermind is still somewhere out there and one day, they will find out who is pulling the string to all this. Bu first thing first, acquires answers and info is what they need now. To find out if there are other of his men in this mess or not. Like his admirals for example.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Land Of Illusion, Gensokyo…<strong>

"Ah! Su Min? Are you alright? Lady Lamia? Just what happened?" Xiao said and saw Lady Lamia carrying Su Min on her arms.

"I'm fine…it's alright Xiao…" She said when she cling more on Lady Lamia.

"She lost to them that's all. Nothing big. How's Enya doing? Is she doing well?" Lamia said.

"She's fine milady. Resting as usual…Did…Su Min lost to them as well?" Xiao asked.

"Yes…I'm afraid so…" Lamia said.

"Is that so…what should we really do now milady? We have failed and yet we go unpunished for this…I…I feel so pathetic…" Xiao said in disappointment.

"Enough already. What good will it does if I were to punish you. We should plan for our next move that's all. But the problem is…" Lamia said when she laid Su Min on the soft, comfortable bed.

"But what is the problem milady?" Xiao asked her.

"She is here. You know what I mean. I can already felt her aura and presence right in this land. Just like last time when she want to interfere with our work." Lamia said.

"That bitch! She…She won't get away from this! I'm more than prepare to face her unlike last time milady! Please allow me to kill her if we find her!" Xiao cried in anger.

"There there. Quiet down now Xiao. Su Min is taking a rest so give her a chance first alright?" Lamia gave her sweetest smiles at Xiao.

"Ah! Right! I apologise milady! Sorry Su Min! I just got carried away that's all…" Xiao said but Su Min shakes her head while giving her small smiles at her.

"Anyway, we should heal ourselves up and prepare for our next plan. We need to think this through. We need to strike their weakness especially. But…" Lamia paused for a while.

Xiao gives her confuse look when Lamia carry Xiao with her arms all the sudden.

"Kyaa! Milady! What are you doing!" Xiao said in surprise.

"You need your rest as well Xiao. Your wound is worse than the rest of them and I don't wish to see your wound reopen. Now, to your bed Xiao." She said.

"Umm…I agree about that…but it's kind of embarrassing when you do this…" Xiao said when she looks to her side.

Lady Lamia says nothing and just gives her usual smiles at Xiao. This really reminds her the time she is with that person. How she really miss him so much ever since that day. She will do anything to fulfil her dream no matter what. This will not be the end yet. Since it is just the beginning of the great moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>I'm glad this is not the end of the story! I don't plan on ending it yet since it is just the beginning! But anyway, I have yet to add something into my story but the problem is, I'm kind of slow. It is starting to get on me and that I really hate so much! But still, I have to take it slow and relax to make my fanfic into what I've plan. So! There are not much weird words I added in this fanfic so I won't be doing the explanation of it. As for my next chapter, maybe I should take a break from the fighting and stuff. Like rest and easy chapter some sort like that. Who knows! I might do it so yeah! Stay tune for the next chapter comrade!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**Moment of Serenity


	12. Chapter 12 Moment of Serenity

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **Hey readers! I'm back for my next chapter but how long was it I haven't update this story? Too long I must say. Like playing my PS3 and do some other which I would've focused on this story more. But anyway, have fun reading this chapter as usual! See ya later comrade!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>**Moment of Serenity

**Somewhere in the Garden of the Sun...**

"Huff…huff…Where's the vortex in here?" Youmu said while panting for air.

"Looks like it's gone…Hmm? Who's that over there?" Momonga said while pointing at the direction.

"Hmm? Hey! That is Yuuka Kazami! The Flower Youkai! Woah! What happen in here? Picture time!" Aya cried when she happily snapping picture with her camera everywhere.

"Whatever happens here, it is one heck of a battle going on here. Let's go meet the others over there." Sanae said.

Everyone rush to meet the others at the destroyed Garden of the Sun and Chen was the first one to call them up.

"Ran-sama! Are you alright?" Chen came running to her.

"Huh? Chen? What are you doing here?" Ran said in surprise.

"We just want to help you out since we already finish ours. But…looks like Ran-sama is done over here I see." Chen said.

"Yes we have actually. Thanks to everyone support, we manage to win the fight." She said.

"Yeah! It was a hard battle but our teamwork payoff eventually!" Tenshi said happily.

"Ah…the Vice Admirals are here as well?" Hina said as she saw them.

"Hmm? You are Captain Hina. Black Cage Hina I presume? I've heard of you and the time you served in the war." Momonga said.

"Well…that's me alright. I never thought we are drag into this mess as well. By the way, this is Ensign Tashigi and I'm sure you know her right?" Hina said.

"Yes. We do. She works alongside with Commodore Smoker during the war as well." Kazeruhige said.

"Yes sir! It's an honour to meet you Vice Admirals. True that I work alongside with Commodore Smoker, I've yet to see him where he gone to. I couldn't remember much though…" She said when she looks down.

"Putting that aside, at least you are safe and sound." Jonathan said.

"Umm…I'm sorry but who are you?" Tashigi asked him.

"I'm Vice Admiral Jonathan, commander of the G-8 Marine Branch. I assume you heard of me since I served in the war as well." He smiles.

"But of course! How should I not know that! Forgive me sir!" Tashigi cried and begin to bow at him.

"Ah…sorry to interrupted your reunion everyone but shouldn't we get moving already?" Ran said.

"Huh? Go to where?" Youmu and the others asked her.

"Since we already dealt with the situation here, we plan to head back to the Human Village to rest up and hoping to get ourselves heals up." Ran said.

"Oh yeah! Eirin is over there as we speak. Make sense after all. If that's the case, shall we get going now and waste no time?" Aya said.

Everyone agree and start to get moving. As for the Garden, Yuuka will be patching up this place and she will be right behind them. As for the marine officers, everyone finally meet up each other after all this time. Also, they are shock to see Admiral Kizaru drag into this place as well. Whatever it is, they got to deal with this matter fast and head back to their world right after this.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Human Village, Keine's House…<strong>

"Oww! Be gentle on my wound will you Eirin!" Marisa cried in pain while Eirin patching on her wound.

"Don't be such a baby. It's just a scratch and besides, you're strong enough to withstand this pain yes?" Eirin said and gives her smirk look at Marisa.

"Gosh! I should've been more careful back then…wait a minute, I wasn't myself back then so what is the point anyway!" Marisa shrugged to herself.

"One good thing is that you are still alright Marisa. Consider this wound as…part of the training ok?" Reimu smiles at her.

"Hehehe! Yeah! You're right Reimu. Oh yeah, by the way, where Aokiji-san? I haven't seen him when we arrive in Keine's house…" Marisa said while looking around.

"I believe he is outside with the others…You know what I'll check it out just be sure." Reimu said and walk out of the house.

"Ah! Reimu just left? Just when…Reisen! Get over here and pass me that!" Eirin cried at her.

"Yes teacher…You don't have to shout since I'm at your side right?" Reisen said with her unbothered look on her.

Reimu open the door and step outside. There, she saw Aokiji standing nearby from where she is with Cirno and the others flying here and there with joy.

"Everyone! Can I have everyone attention!" Cirno yelled when her friends look at her. "As you know, you all should thank me especially since I play the crucial role back there fighting those bad people and won the fight. You know why?"

"Because you are the strongest Cirno-chan?" Rumia said for her.

"Of course! You're right! I'm the strongest of all!" Cirno cried and boast herself about this.

"Sometimes you got to endure this kind of thing once in a while Aokiji-san. Those girls are like that so no complaining about that right?" Reimu said.

"Not at all. I don't mind actually. Sometimes, we got to relieved ourselves up from such trouble times and enjoy the great times we have right now." He said in a calm manner.

"Sigh…you're right…but…" Reimu paused.

"Hmm? But what Reimu-san? Something bothering you lately?" Aokiji asked her.

"No, it's just that…I'm worry about the future you see. Also, it keeps bothering me that if we can really defeat that Lamia lady in the future. Her power is no joke since I've already fought her before…" Reimu said.

"You worry about that? Don't expect to fight her solo but team up with us. I'm sure everything will go according to what we want. Have faith in you and everyone here." Aokiji said.

"Faith huh? Hahaha!" Reimu said when she burst into laughter. "Even that idiotic fairy? I guess you're right. I never thought about that. Looks like we really need to help one another in the future to come…" She said and look to the sky.

Silent begin to build on them when someone call them out and it was Mokou all along.

"Hey you guys! Whatcha doing here?" Mokou asked them.

"Nothing great. Just having a talk that's all. You look awfully happy." Reimu said."

"Am I? I guess I cannot hide it huh? I'm just glad Keine is doing alright. Also, the children she teaches them were glad as well. But more importantly, she shouldn't go back to teaching as she needs more resting." Mokou said.

"Worry I see Mokou-san. Don't worry. I'm sure she is strong enough and so far, I've seen her doing great." Aokiji said.

"You're right. I guess I'm worry too much but anyway! Aokiji-san! I have something to ask of you."

"Hmm? What will that be?" He asked her.

"As you can see, that oni girl, Suika wanted to have a party where everyone here to enjoy themselves up. Which means it is going to be big party ever so I want you to help us to set up the whole party stuff. Although I don't want to…but Keine told me to do it so yeah…"

"Oh yeah! The party that Suika suggested. I never thought she is serious about this. Oh well! Time to get to work! You should help out Aokiji-san." Reimu said.

"Me? No thank you really."

"Oh come on! Just this once! Consider this as a repayment for us lending you and your friends help to fight your enemies. Well?" Mokou said.

"Sigh…Alright…A debt to repay for everything you all have help us. I guess I got some time to kill." Aokiji said.

"Prefect! Then follow me Aokiji-san! Later Reimu!" Mokou said and Aokiji follow her.

Later in the afternoon, Aokiji and Mokou saw the others came back from their mission. Thankfully they make it safe and sound. Including those Aokiji knew as well. But some are injure from the fight they had and was sent to Eirin to patch up their wound.

"Aokiji. So you make it safe and sound I see. How's your side?" Kizaru said.

"As usual. We nearly win until that Lamia lady interfere our work. You as well?" Aokiji said.

"I'm afraid yes. Anyway, we'll talk later. I've got to send the others who are hurt to Eirin-san. See ya."

Not only the Kizaru is here but the others like the Vice Admirals and some marine officers he notices came along as well.

"I never thought the Scarlet resident had it rough as well…It looks like our enemies sure are powerful huh?" Mokou said.

"I agree. Even my colleague, Kizaru and some others had a tough time as well. I'm afraid we really need to prepare for the next incoming fight with them." Aokiji said.

"Yeah...but hey! Let's forget about that thing for a while and have fun with the upcoming event! First thing first, we got to set up the event stuff. Let's go!" Mokou said.

"Alright, right behind you Mokou-san." Aokiji said.

* * *

><p><strong>In Keine's House…<strong>

"Put the wounded here! The rest who is still alright please leave this place. I don't want this place to be overcrowded!" Eirin said while treating the others who are wounded.

"We will right outside Eirin-san. Call us if you need anything from us" Kizaru said and those who are not injured left the house.

"I guess we seriously need to have a bigger place for the wounded to be treated. Don't you think?" Youmu suggested.

"I agree. I guess we need to speak with Keine-san and ask her if there's a bigger room or something." Reimu said.

"If that's the case, I'll go look for Keine. At this point of time I'm sure she is at the school!" Aya said and ready herself to depart.

"Don't bother. I'm here. What is it you lots want to tell me about?" Someone familiar said that.

It was Keine who said that and she came walking to them from behind them.

"Speak of the devil. Just when Aya-san wants to find you and ask of you something." Kizaru said.

"Oh okay…Since I'm here. What is it you want to ask me then?" Keine asked.

"Okay Keine! Straight to the point! We need a bigger place since it is overcrowded inside!" Tenshi said.

"Oh? So she need some sort like a ward right? Okay…I'll get it for you." She smiles.

"If that's the case, you should talk to Eirin about this. Maybe she wants a new place we talked about." Youmu said.

"Okay and before I go. Do you all know we are hosting a party here in this village?" Keine said.

"Party? When? No one told us about it." Aya answered.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you guys about it. Sorry about that." Reimu smiles at everyone.

"What…?" Everyone look at her.

"But anyway! Suika decided to host a party for all our hard work. You know once she said she wants a party she will do it." Keine said.

"You're right. Oni doesn't lie anyway." Aya said.

"Party huh? Sounds fun…" Tenshi said.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare try to think something that will ruin the party you celestial." The girls said with their menacing look at her.

"Woah! Okay I get it. I won't do anything like ruin the party! I'm looking forward to it actually!" Tenshi cried while raising her hands high.

"Hahaha…Elder Daughter, I'm sure you are." Iku said and giggles to herself.

"If any of you guys want to help with the setting up of the party, you can see me or Suika. Till then, later!" Keine said and went inside her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Human Village…<strong>

"Ah…What a bustling and cheerful village we are in. Don't you agree Momonga-san?" Vice-Admiral Jonathan said while looking around him.

"Yeah. When I'm first come to this place, it was dead silence since there was an attack back then. Fear and worries were these two that came to this place." Momonga said.

"An attack I see…But forget about that Momonga-san. Everyone here is happy now I must say."

"I agree. I heard there is an event going to happen here. Although I cannot be too sure about that…"

"What you said is right Momonga-san. There will be a party held in this place." Someone said behind them.

"Hmm? Oh? Youmu-san? How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be resting?" Momonga said as she walks up to him.

"Nah! I'm really fine. Besides, this is nothing to me as I have experience more than this. Pain is just momentarily and I am used to it." Youmu said with a smile.

"If you said so. Just don't push yourself too much." Momonga said.

"I know. Anyway, since there will be a party later on, why not we get ourselves some food? Marisa is going to get some mushroom you see." Youmu said.

"Oh? Mushroom eh?" Jonathan said.

"So what are you going to do? You want to get some mushroom as well Youmu-san?" Momonga asked her.

"Actually, I'm planning to do some fishing at the Misty Lake. I heard the fish in here is running low so why not we help these villagers to replenish their food stock? Do you want to join us Momonga-san and Jonathan-san?"

"Fishing I see…Guess we can kill some time." Jonathan said when he smiles widely.

"I agree. We'll go and do some fishing. I believe we are not the only one going yes?"

"You're right. More will come right about…now…" Youmu said when a couple of voices could be hear coming to them.

It was Mokou, Kaguya, Cirno and her friends walking towards them. From the look of it, they will be the one following them. Mokou and Kaguya seem to be quarrelling each other and mentioning about settling their old score back then during their fishing time. Whatever it is, it is not going to be a pleasant trip with them around.

"Alright! Everyone's here. Then let's get going shall we?" Youmu said.

"Alright! I, Cirno will be the one catch the most fish you'll see! With this trusty fishing rod of mine!" She said happily.

"Cirno-chan. I hope you will focus on fishing rather than freezing frogs over there." Rumia said when her friends start to laugh.

"I wonder if this is going to be a great time." Momonga said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Keine's House...<strong>

"Remilia-sama, you should rest up while you can. Thankfully you're not in a serious condition…" Sakuya said.

"Rest? Here? You want me to bask under the hot sun? Even with the parasol I'm holding won't keep me safe all the time…I can't believe we can't stay inside since it for the patients…Hey! I'm a patient too!" Remilia suddenly burst into anger.

"Remilia-sama. Please calm down. The room cannot hold too much people and those who are severely injure gets to stay inside. Please understand that Remilia-sama.

"That's right mistress! Please understand! Also, you'll worsen your wound if you get angry too much!" Meiling cried with her concern look since she is worry of her mistress condition.

"Onee-sama, you will get lots of wrinkles if you get angry too much. Be wary of that okay? Hehehe!" Flandre said with her cute voice while spinning around her.

"Flandre…Please don't say that…Thankfully you are my little sister but still it hurts you know…But…Wrinkles?"

"Just get some rest Remilia." Patchouli said while reading her book. "No point complaining anyway. Besides, you are used to staying outdoor under the hot sun and shade yourself with a parasol right?"

"I get it! What a word from you yourself Patchy! I know when night comes my arm will fully heal…But putting that aside, aren't you going with that Momonga guy Patchy?" Remilia said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked and starts to look away from Remilia.

"You know what I meant. Ever since you travelled with him to the mountain and him saying about this Devil Fruits, you wanted to ask him what it is right?"

"Umm...yeah…? So what's your point exactly just by saying that" Patchouli said.

"My point is. I heard you mentioned about if you could ask someone who knows the Devil Fruit and stuff, it will be a great help for your new research. Then you mentioned Momonga since you travelled with him and can talk to."

"Umm…ahem!" Patchouli cleared her throat. "True about that but then again, he's currently out of town so I guess I could wait. No rush."

"Out of town? I heard he and the others will be going to the Misty Lake. You know this could be your only chance. You'll never know when he will be free…Right Patchy?" Remilia grinned at her.

"Misty Lake? I bet they are going fishing Remilia-sama. I heard Mokou and Kaguya commotion about going fishing there just now so you are right." Sakuya said.

"There you have it. Aren't you going Patchy? Once in the lifetime? Unless you are embarrass to strike a conversation with him…" Remilia said to Patchy ear.

Patchouli did not say anything until one point; she turns to look at Remilia.

"Fi…Fine…Once in a life time like you said. Also, I'm not embarrassed. I can practically talk to anyone I want. I'm going! Meiling!" She said when she turns a bit red.

"Ye…Yes Patchouli-sama!" Meiling went into attention.

"You better follow me and I will take no for an answer. Make haste now!" Patchouli points at her.

"Yes Ma'am! Right away!"

They then went off towards the direction of the lake. Remilia shakes her head and went to take a seat.

"Remilia-sama? What was that about?" Sakuya asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps she has her own reason why she is like that. That's not like her but who cares anyway. Perhaps she…my oh my…" Remilia said and smiles over this matter.

"Remilia-sama? Huh?" Sakuya said in confusion.

"Onee-sama! I want to go too!" Flandre said with her cute face.

"No." Remilia answered right away. "You won't do good if you go there. Besides, there will be a party later on so you can enjoy them later alright Flandre?"

"Party! Really! Yaaaaaayyyyy!" She screams in excitement and hug her sister arm happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Misty Lake…<strong>

"Looks like we are here at last! Hmm…Fresh air at last!" Youmu cried happily.

"Finally I'm back where I am after all this time! Alright! Time to fish everyone!" Cirno cried and raise her arms high up in the air.

"Hopefully you won't go and do something else like freezing some wandering frogs nearby Cirno…" Wriggle said.

"Hmm…Sound nice I guess…Never thought of that hehehe!" Cirno said and giggle to herself.

"Oh well…That's Cirno for all of you." Mystia said.

"Alright everyone!" Kaguya catches everyone attention. "Waste no time and start fishing! Those who catch the most fish will have to treat sake later on during the party alright!"

"Sake? Win and we get sake? Sounds fun!" Rumia said.

"Sake? Alright! I'll do my best! Give me the rod Kaguya! It's time to show you what I'm really made off!" Mokou cried and quickly snatch one of the rods from Kaguya she is holding.

"Hey! We supposed to start together!" Kaguya yelled at her.

Later, everyone get to their position and start their fishing competition.

"Catch the most fish contest? I never had such thing before." Jonathan said to himself.

For a moment, it is really quiet with all the concentration from everyone. Soft wind could be felt blowing on them as well the sound of it. Suddenly, Cirno yell to the top of her voice that she caught something. Everyone look at her and could not believe an idiot like her to catch a fish fast.

"Yaayy! I caught…a frog? Whee! Lucky me! Time to freeze it!" She yelled in excitement.

The next thing happen, a multiple bump on her head could be seen.

"Cirno-chan, you look awful and…Funny with all those bump! Hahahaha!" Rumia said and laugh at her.

"Shut…Shut up! It's not funny! It hurts you know!" Cirno said while rubbing her head.

"Quiet already you idiot fairy! You will scare the fishes away!" Mokou and Kaguya cried at her.

"I'm not an idiot!" Cirno said and gives her frown face at them.

"Now now everyone. Let's enjoy this time we have rather than fighting. Okay…hmm?" Jonathan said when something catches his attention at the water. "Oh? I think I catch my first fish now."

True what he said, he pulls his rod and on the hook itself is a decent size fish he caught. Immediately, everyone focus on the fishing and needed to catch up on this Jonathan guy. A moment later, someone came calling at them and look it was.

"So you guys are here? Am I disturbing you all?" It was Patchouli who came calling them.

"Hiya there Princess! Fishing again I see!" Tewi cried at happily at Kaguya.

"Tewi? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing special. I met with this girl here and that girl and they told me where they heading. When they mentioned of you, I decided to tag along." Tewi smiles while pointing at the person she mentioned.

"Hey…what's with your this and that girl? We got names you know." Patchouli said.

"Patchouli-san? What brings you here?" Momonga said while reeling his rod.

"Ah!" Patchouli went surprised and starts to scratch her cheek. "Well…I heard you all…are heading here for…some…fishing so…I decided…to come along…So yeah!"

"Patchouli-sama? Why are you stuttering?" Meiling said.

"Huh? What? Me stuttering? I wasn't! Anyway! Let's do some fishing shall we?"

"Now we are talking! Let's get going! Whee!" Tewi cried happily.

Later, Meiling came to sit beside Momonga when she smiles at him.

"You know you are in a way annoying me Meiling-san. No offense." He said.

"Oh really? Well, I'm sorry about that but I wish to tell you something." Meiling whispers to his ear.

"Hmm? What will that be then?" He glances at her.

"You see…Patchouli-sama came here not only to fish but wanted to ask you something. But strangely today, she is kind of uncomfortable to ask you. So, she asked me to talk this out and perhaps you could strike a conversation with her? Mind if you could talk to her?"

"You know she can personally come to me right?"

"I don't know what her reason she is like this Momonga-san. But, will you please?" Meiling smiles at him once again.

"Sigh…Oh well…I wonder if I make her discomfort…Here I go." Momonga said and pass his rod at Meiling. "Catch as much fish you can since we are having competition of those who catch the most fish win."

"Eh? What? Me? Okay. I hope I can win." Meiling said.

She then tosses her fishing line to the water but instead the whole rod went along with it.

"AH! Too much power I use! My fishing rod! Kyaaa!" Meiling cried and panicky over this.

"Bwhahaha! That's hilarious of you alright! Hahahaha!" Tewi said while burst into laughter.

The next thing Momonga hear is a loud smack happen behind him but he just ignores that. He walks away from the group and look at Patchouli. He gives his cue at her and walks off.

"I'm sorry if I were to disturb you or cause you discomfort in some way Momonga-san." Patchouli said after meeting up with him.

"Nothing to apologise Patchouli-san. Perhaps it is kind of hard to speak to me since it could be my stern face? Or perhaps you never get to talk to a man before?" Momonga gives his small smiles to her.

"Umm…I don't know about that but perhaps you're right about those two…" Patchouli said and shrug away to herself.

"Oh well. But anyway, what is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"About that…I wish to know this Devil Fruit topic you mentioned back then. I was hoping you could tell me since we never get the chance back then. Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"That's all? Hahahaha!" Momonga laughed all the sudden.

"What? What's so funny?" Patchouli asked him.

"It's just that I can't believe that was all you need it from me since it was such a simple thing."

"It's not that simple actually! But anyway, what is this Devil Fruit anyway!" She asked impatiently.

"Alright! Anyway, listen up Patchouli-san. Devil Fruit is a mystical fruit found back in our world. As you can see, different fruit gives interesting or weird abilities when the person eats them."

"Wait!" Patchouli stopped him. "You mean to tell me there is more than one fruit?"

"Yes." Momonga answered. "I'm not sure how many are there but I heard there are more than a hundred of them in our world. Anyway, back to the topic. Devil Fruits are said to be the Sea Devil incarnation but it is just a saying, though myself I can't be too sure."

"Sea Devil Incarnation I see…So, where can we find this Devil Fruit anyway in your world?"

"It could be everywhere but mostly it is located in the Grand Line. The common places where you can see the user of the Devil Fruit dwell in there."

"Grand Line? What's that?" Patchouli begins to scratch her head.

"It'll be another long one to explain that but first we shall talk about Devil Fruit more alright?" Momonga shows his okay sign at her.

"Okay." Patchouli nodded her head. "So, what kind of ability will you get if we eat one of this fruit?"

"It varies actually. There are still we have yet to know what it is. But what I know is that there are like, the Glint Glint fruit, which is the power of light for Admiral Kizaru case."

"Kizaru? You mean that yellow stripped clothing, tall man?" She said and Momonga nods his head. "What a surprise…I wonder how does his power works…"

"Anyway, the Ice Ice Fruit for Admiral Aokiji and Magu Magu No Mi for Admiral Akainu."

"Ice huh? Just like that Ice Fairy, Cirno…But I have yet to see his power up close…" She said while looking at Cirno and the others having fun fishing in the lake. "Wait a minute; did you mention Magu Magu No Mi? Sounds like…"

"Yes." Momonga said. "Magma Magma Fruit you could say. Admiral Akainu has the power of Magma and you know what Magma can do right?"

"Yes. Imagine lava flowing down in here which burns everything in its path…Terrify power indeed."

"Terrify indeed. You haven't met him in person. I doubt he will be friendly just like Aokiji and Kizaru you see."

"Unfriendly character…Okay! Enough of that! So what other ability you can tell me more Momonga-san?" Patchouli said.

"Wait, you serious about that? There's a lot actually and you really can remember what I just said so far?"

"Don't you worry. I can pretty much memorize all of that. Later, I'll write in down in my book. Even if I couldn't remember later on, I could ask you again right?" She smiles.

"Sigh…" Momonga sigh but eventually smiles a bit after that. "If you said so Patchouli-san."

"If you ask me, I have my notebook and record every words you said Momonga-san! This is going to be one great scoop alright!" Someone familiar said from besides them.

"Aya?" Patchouli saw her standing beside them. "How did you…You mean to tell me you were here all this time?"

"Yup! So Momonga-san! Tell me more about this Devil Fruits!" Aya said with a smile.

"Fine then. Listen up then. Continuing about the fruits…" Momonga said and begin to explain from where he last stops.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Misty Lake…<strong>

"Oh my! How rude of those ladies to drop me out of nowhere. Now, where am I?" The lady with white dress said.

Then, she saw a group of people gathering some distance away from her. They seem to be fishing and having fun as well.

"Perhaps I can ask them for help on where am I…" She said and slowly walks to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Youmu and the others…<strong>

"Hey guys. What is Momonga and the others are doing over there? They've been talking from just now already. Do they want to fish or not?"

"Why you are so concern Youmu. I'm sure he will join us later on…Ah! Yes! I got one! Two already Kaguya!" Mokou cried and look at her rival.

"Wha? Two? I'm on seventeen already." She said while giving her annoys face at Mokou.

"What! You must be cheating! Cheating! Not fair!"

"Just admit it Mokou. I'm already winning and I'm looking forward for the sake."

Mokou could not stand her anymore and snatch her rod away. Here they go with their fighting when they came to realise someone is happily getting a lot of fish every minute.

"Wow! I'm getting fish from left and right! Unlike when I'm fishing back in my base. This is great!" Jonathan said and starts to reel his rod to pull his next incoming catch.

"You should be thankful since I'm with you Jonathan-san. It looks like I'm giving good luck for you having a great catch eh?" Tewi smiles happily.

"That's right Tewi-san. For someone like you to grant people good luck sure is handy in time like this. Glad to have you with us." Jonathan said.

"I can't…believe it! Both of you are cheating! Not fair!" Kaguya and Mokou yelled at both of them.

"Eh? What was that again? We will do anything to win! Hehehehe!" Tewi giggle away.

Once again, the whole area becomes a fighting place and there is no end to this.

"Sigh…You guys…Can we have a pleasant fishing time in here? Also, you will scare the fishes away…Hmm…?" Youmu said when she notices something moving in the water.

"Cirno-chan! Don't go too far out there! It's dangerous!" Rumia called her out.

"Oh come on! It's nothing really! Besides, if anything shows on me, I can take care of it since I'm the strongest here!" Cirno said while flying a few distance away from them.

The moment she said that, something emerges out of the water. It is a tall figure just by looking at it and as the water falls to reveal what it is, a huge, stone creature stands motionlessly behind Cirno. Then, the creature eyes glow with such intense red colour. Cirno turns to look who just appear behind her and her eyes went widen as well as her mouth.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!" The stone creature roar at Cirno.

"KYAAAAAA! Monster! Monster! KYAAAAAA!" Cirno yelled and panicky fly away from it.

"What the heck! What is that! Don't tell me they are minion to that witch!" Youmu cried while readying her katana.

"Soru!" Momonga and Jonathan cried together as they dash towards the creature.

Slash and kick on the monster but the damage is not that effective since it is made of stone.

"Gust Fan!" Aya swing her Hauchiwa Fan to the face.

"Autuum Edge!" Patchouli shoots out six blades to the creature.

But then, the attacks simply bounce off from it when it gives it another trembling roar at them.

"Uwaahh! My ear is ringing badly just from that roar alone!" Wriggle said while covering her ears.

"I will simply cleave you into two easily! Take this! Slashing a Flower Upon One's Head!"

Youmu jump towards the creature and ready to strike with her katana on the creature head with all her might. Just a few meters away from hitting it when suddenly, the creature quickly reacts by shooting a burst of energy beam from its mouth. Youmu will not take any chances to continue attacking and went to her defensive stance. She successfully blocks it with her katana and redirects the beam up to the sky. With that, she flies back to where she is and land safely to the ground.

"Yo Youmu! You alright over there?" Mokou called her out.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I can't believe that creature sure is fast!" Youmu cried and ready her stance once again.

"Sigh…really. Can we not have a peaceful day at least a day or two now?" Momonga said.

"That's impossible Momonga-san. You think that witch will give us a peaceful time even for only a day? Hmm…I must say she is sure persistent." Jonathan said when he scratches his chin.

"Okay guys. I'm gonna sit back and relax while you guys fight that creature…So yeah…" Kaguya said when she begins to walk away from here slowly.

"Right behind you princess…" Tewi follow Kaguya from behind.

"Oh no you don't you two! You are going to help us as well!" Mokou cried as she pulls them back into the fight.

"Enough chatting and let's deal with that thing like we always do! Charge!" Cirno yelled as she points at the creature.

"Oh well…Looks like the strongest need our help as well. Photo time as well then! Scoop!" Aya said while taking a picture.

Everyone ready to spring into action when all the sudden, a huge explosion explodes right at the creature. The shockwave sent them flying but some manage to regain their footing. While as for Cirno and Meiling, they got hit by a tree instead.

"Okay…What just happened? Who just did that?" Patchouli said.

"I see you lots need my help. Allow me to end this fast and easy shall we?" Someone said.

The person turn out to be a lady dress in a beautiful, decorated dress with a cape draped on her shoulder. She also wears a white cloak and they watch as it sways from side to side. She seems to come out of nowhere when she smiles at the group.

"What…? Who is she? I've never seen her before…" Youmu said.

"Yeah…wait a minute…she look rather familiar…Doesn't she look like…" Mokou came to pause.

Then, the lady raises her staff she is holding. A white glowing light shines radiantly from it when a magic circle appears below her feet.

"…Orderly Time, Ultimate Valid…" She said with her beautiful, mesmerizing voice.

Then, a large, white, electric beam shoots out from her staff and went straight to the creature and explodes once again. But this time, it is much greater than the before. Water came splashing from everywhere and small, random waves were generated just from the shockwave itself. Eventually, everything went to ease and the creature has been blown into nothingness. Such a sight to behold and that power are beyond what everyone has in here. As if this is not like danmaku at all. Then, her long, blonde hair then flutters to the side when she turns to look at the group.

"I hope all of you are alright. Allow me introduce myself. My name is Tania. Nice to meet all of you." She said and gives her warm smiles to them.

"Ah…She looks just like…her…that witch…But how?" Momonga said and were surprise to see her.

"That's right! It's her alright! Lamia! Finally you show up! Enough with all charades already! We had enough of that already!" Mokou yelled angrily at her.

"Huh? What? Did you mention Lamia? Oh no…this is just a misunderstanding…again…" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Land of Illusion, Gensokyo…<strong>

The silent that build around her. The feeling of what she does not like. Just like that back then. Her horrid past and it is coming to her as always. She could remember it as if it is only just yesterday. Lamia looks around as she watches the burning environment around her. Burning housing and the sound of collapsing houses as she walk pass them. Then, she steps on something red. Something thick which is blood as it stains her boot. Next are dead bodies lying everywhere but still, Lamia expression does not show any sympathy or fear just by looking at them. As if she is emotionless to begin with. Then, she came to an area where it will end up the same thing over and over again. A person she always saw. Standing a distance away with its back facing Lamia. Then, the person turns and smiles cheerfully at her.

"I will save you big sister…Just wait for me…Lamia…" The person said.

"I…have no room for redemption…no more…nothing. I will take responsible for what I've did…every single one of them…"

Despise saying that, the person still smiles at Lamia. As always, Lamia heart starts to feel the warmness again just like back then. But then, Lamia shakes her head when she gives her serious look at the person.

"Forgive me…I cannot turn back now…Tania…"

Out of the blue, Lamia felt unusually different as if something or someone is calling for her. The very next second, she felt something pull her out of nowhere. Open her eyes slowly and came to realize it was just a dream after all. Just a dream.

"Lady Lamia? I've been calling out for you for a minute already. Also, you were mumbling in your sleep as well. Are you alright?"

"…Xiao? Humph…I'm fine. How long have I've been sleeping?" Lamia said as she got up from her bed.

"About three hour already…but still you have to get a lot of rest…" Xiao said with her concern look.

"Three hour? And here I thought I've been sleeping for nearly a long time…a very long time…" Lamia closes her eyes when saying that.

"Huh? Lady Lamia? What are you saying?" Xiao asked her.

"It's none of your concern my dear." Lamia pats Xiao head lightly. "By the way Xiao, could you do something for me?"

"What is it Lady Lamia. You know I'll do anything just for you milady." She said.

"I want you to see how the current situation outside is and if possible watch our enemy what they are doing. Also, if possible, locate where she is…Tania I mean…"

"If I find her, may I kill her once and for all milady?"

"No." Lamia answered right away. "Your current strength alone cannot hope to kill her nor injure her at all. I only want you to watch them. I just…don't wish to lose anyone…Not you and all my girls…"

"…Understood milady…but before I take my leave, may I ask you a question?" Xiao said.

"Anything for you my dear."

There was a long pause. Lamia notice Xiao had a hard time trying to bring up what she wanted to say. Eventually, she apologise that she could not find the word yet. She then bow at Lamia and hurriedly left the place.

"Xiao…" Lamia said while giving her worry face.

"Umm…Lady Lamia? May I come in?" Someone said while knocking on her room door.

"Hmm? Is that you Su Min. Come in my dear."

She gracefully enters the room and bow at her politely. Lamia just bows her head slightly and wonders what she wants from her.

"Lady Lamia. I have something to ask of you." Su Min asked her.

"What is that?" Lamia wondered.

"Would you allow me to go outside for a while? I wish to stretch myself a little. But don't worry! I will watch myself out there."

"I see…I suppose you could get a little break. But Su Min. When you are outside, could you watch after Xiao for me as well? I'm worry of her since she…It's nothing. Just look after her that's all."

"Rest assure Lady Lamia. I'll look after her." She said and gives her bow at her before leaving the place.

"It is time once again Tania…No matter how much you want to save me, I won't forgive myself still…For what happened to you long ago…my little sister…" Lamia said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Human Village…<strong>

"Alright! Here we are gentlemen! The Human Village I talked about! I hope we can get some info on what we are searching for." Byakuren said.

"Hope so…but what a pretty bustling village if you ask me…Is it always like this?" Garp said while looking around.

"Well…not really. That's strange…the villagers seem a bit more active than usual…" Byakuren wonder.

"Perhaps there is something going to happen later on? What do you think?" Sengoku said.

"Not sure about that. But anyway, let's go inside the village." Byakuren said when she led the way.

Once they enter the village, the villagers who saw Byakuren gracefully walk into the village came running towards her. From the look of it, they seem really happy and some others give their utmost respect to her.

"Hmm? I don't know she is really popular. This Byakuren person." Garp whispered to Sengoku.

"As you can see, Byakuren-sama became a Buddhist monk since long time ago. She spread the teaching of Buddhism ever since then. She even wanted Youkai and Human to coexist together peacefully." Minamitsu explained about their mistress.

"That's right but it doesn't go according to plan back then as there are some humans reject such thinking she has. And many stuff happened from this to that…" Shou said when she closes her eyes.

"But hey everyone!" Ichirin catches everyone attention. "Everything is alright! Forget about the past and move forward to the happiness future ahead of us! Everyone is happy and that's great don't you think?"

"Hahaha!" Shou laugh." You're right Ichirin. Let's put the past to rest. Everything's fine already."

"Garp-san, Sengoku-san, please don't be bother by what we just talked. It's nothing particular interesting." Minamitsu said.

"Yes…of course…" Garp said.

Later, after all the villagers greeted her and such, they continue exploring the village. Then, they came upon a young girl who dresses in red. The girl saw Byakuren and her group and they head to the girl who saw them.

"Well looking here. What do we have here? Byakuren Hijiri came strolling in the village? What brings you here?" She somewhat said with an annoy tone in them.

"If it isn't Reimu Hakurei. I see you are pretty busy on something. I wonder why a Shrine Maiden such as yourself doing in here." Byakuren somewhat said with her annoy tone as well.

"Nothing special of you to be concern about. But anyway! I'm pretty busy so why not you go somewhere else will you?" Reimu said when someone came calling for her.

"Hey Reimu! Quit slacking and move that stuff over there! I want the party to be on schedule!"

"Eh…I get it Keine. Just don't shout at me will you?" This Reimu person said when she sighs.

"A party I see. No wonder everyone is so busy around here lately. Don't you think you are being rude for not telling me what you've been doing? Let alone invite us." Byakuren smirk at her.

"Even so. You'll be informed nonetheless! But since you know already, I guess you will be sticking around here from now. Oh well! Time to get back to work! Now where is Kizaru-san and Aokiji-san?" She said and walks off from here.

"Hmm! Wait a minute young lady! Did you mention Kizaru and Aokiji? Don't tell me they are here as well?" Garp said when he steps forward to this Reimu person.

"Ah…yes they are? Do you know them by any chance? Also, who are you gentlemen?" She asked.

"Oh right! The name's Garp and this buddy here is Sengoku. We happen to know them since they are our colleague you see."

"What is with the buddy Garp? You know I'm your superior right?" Sengoku said with his stern face.

"Oh come on Sengoku! Relax will you? Bwahahaha!"

"So…since you gentlemen know your colleague, would you like to see them? I can bring you to them."

"Certainly! Finally I get to see them and I'm over here been worry all this time!" Garp said happily.

Reimu lead the way for everyone and moment later, they came upon a large area pack with people doing something here. Like setting up the table, chair and much more. Just like a party from what they heard about.

"What a lively place this is. Looks like there will be a party going on here like she said." Sengoku said.

"Hmm…Whatever it is. I'm looking forward to it!" Garp said.

"Now…where are they…Oh there! Kizaru-san! Aokiji-san!" Reimu cried out for them.

"Hmm? Reimu-san? Just in time of you to be here. We need your help." Aokiji said.

"But before that. I would like to introduce your friends. I'm sure you recognize them right?" Reimu said when she shows Kizaru and Aokiji who is the people.

"Fancy meeting you there Aokiji! Looks like you are safe and sound at last!" Garp said happily.

"Vice-Admiral Garp! Fleet Admiral Sengoku! What a surprise indeed!" Aokiji were shocked to see them.

"Did he mentioned them being vice-admiral and fleet admiral? That's really a high rank officer indeed." Minamitsu said.

"It looks like they make in here safe and sound as well. Glad they make it." Kizaru said with his relaxed tone.

"Admiral Aokiji, Admiral Kizaru. I don't know you are into labour work like this?" Sengoku said.

"We are just merely helping them that's all. Besides, we are just repaying them back for helping us all this time Sengoku-san." Aokiji said.

"A reunion I see. That's good to see." Byakuren said.

"Yeah. But we have yet to introduce the others about our colleague arrival here." Kizaru said.

"You mean there are more of my men gathered in this village Kizaru? Sengoku said when he nods his head.

"Alright everyone. I'll show you the others. Come with me." Aokiji said.

"Hmm…it looks like more and more of them got ended up being here…Could it be something is happening to the border? Just what is going on I wonder…I got to talk this to Yukari quick…" Reimu said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, at the entrance of the Human Village…<strong>

"Haaaa…It looks like we are here at last right? The Human Village am I right?" Tania said.

"Yes, we are here. Look, we apologise if we are mistaken you for that Lamia person and attack you as well…" Mokou said when she got interrupted by Tania.

"It's alright! I got that a lot. At least I'm still in one piece rather than seeing all my parts here and there. I must you people are really strong." She said while scratching her head.

"You got that right! Since we are the strongest especially me!" Cirno boast herself about this.

"I'm sure you are Cirno-chan. I must say your ice power is really impressive!" Tania said.

"You have seen nothing yet!" She smiles at her.

"But then again…Aokiji-san ice power is much more powerful than yours Cirno-chan." Rumia said.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever! To me it is the same!" She shrugs about this.

"So anyway, I wonder why Tania-san has a familiar face like that Lamia witch…" Youmu said.

"Huh? This Lamia person has the same face like Tania-san? I don't know about that." Kaguya said.

"Of course you don't know. You haven't seen this Lamia person before. I must say they are sisters alright." Mokou said.

"True we are sisters but we are twin to be precise. So that's why out faces look the same right?" She smiles at everyone.

"….EEEEEHHHH!" Everyone went shocked.

"That's right everyone. Hehehe!" She smiles at everyone.

"But putting everything that aside. We are going to have a party later on so why not you join us Tania? It'll worth your time." Momonga said.

"I really appreciate that so much Momonga-san but I'm in hurry to find someone you see."

"Who will that be?" Aya asked her.

"A couple of men I asked for their help. I told them of the danger of what is happening to their world. So in order to save their world once and for all, I told them we must kill the main source of it which is Lamia. In the end, they agree to help and from that on, we left that place and came here where Lamia is."

"One story you got there…But still you haven't told us who the people you are meeting with are." Tewi said.

"Oh yes! They go by the name of Garp-san and Sengoku-san. They are quite an old man. But still I doubt all of you know them…"

"Wait. Did you say Garp and Sengoku? Don't tell me you bring them here and ask for their help." Momonga said.

"Yes but we got separated when we reach here. I'm still not use to the Dimension Bridge yet…"

"Dimension Bridge? Sound like that Yukari person power she has…" Patchouli said to herself.

"Dimension Bridge? I can think of Sakuya-san." Meiling said.

"Momonga-san, looks like the fleet admiral decided to enter the game as well." Jonathan said.

"Yes. To end this thing once and for all. Also, I never thought the evil influence has reached to our world as well…This is unbelievable."

"Umm…wait a minute…That mean you two gentlemen are from the Marine? Colleague to Garp and Sengoku?" Tania asked.

"That's right." Momonga and Jonathan replied.

"But anyway!" Youmu said. "Let us hope we will get to see them. Since Gensokyo can be quite a dangerous place for someone who are fully prepare."

"Don't you worry. Even they are not fully prepared, they are powerful enough to even take care a giant. Trust me." Momonga said.

"Ok enough of that everyone! Let's get inside and remember that Jonathan-san and I won the fishing contest so! Don't forget to treat us sake later!" Tewi remainder everyone.

"Oh yeah. I forgot entirely about that. Lots of fish we got Tewi-san. Thank you for that." Jonathan said when he laughs away happily.

"Oh goodness me…I just want to forget that actually. I've lost my rod as well as making Momonga-san loses as well…Sorry about that…" Meiling said while looking down.

"It's alright Meiling-san. I don't blame you. I knew I was going to lose anyway." Momonga smiles.

After that, everyone head inside the village and from the look of it, the party will be getting ready any time now. Just a few hours they are gone and they have go this far? That was fast actually. The group gives the fishes to the chef in the village for them to prepare for the feast later. Then, they met up with Kazeruhige.

"Hey Momonga. Back from you fishing already?" He said.

"Yeah. Not as fun as I thought but putting that aside, you have something you needed?" Momonga said.

"Actually, you will be surprise if I were to tell you this."

"Hmm? What is it my Vice-Admiral Kazeruhige?" Jonathan asked him.

"Hehehe." He smiles. "Vice-Admiral Garp and Fleet Admiral Sengoku are here. They are right here in the village. It looks like they end up the same way like we did huh?"

"WHAT!" Momonga and Jonathan exclaimed. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Kourindou…<strong>

"That Marisa…came here to tell me there will be a party in Human Village and wants me go there? I rather not but then again…" Rinnosuke Morichika, the owner of this store, Kourindou said that while idly sitting on his counter seat.

He rests his head on his arm and as usual not a single visitor comes today in his shop. But of course with the exception of Marisa just now. Then, the doorbell ring and that tells him there is a visitor coming in.

"Welcome to Kourindou. May I help you with something?" He greeted the customer and it is a girl.

"Oh? I'm sorry but I saw a few pieces of antique items outside. May I take a look around?" The girl said.

"But of course. By the way, if I may say that your clothing is somehow beautiful. I bet you are from the Human Village right? Beautifully sew dress." Rinnosuke commented.

"Hehehe!" She giggles away. "Thank you for that. About me being in the Human Village…I'm actually…"

"Yeah I got it." Rinnosuke interrupted her. "You're actually from the outside world and now currently stay in Human Village right? It's like you got yourself lost and stuff in this place and you have no choice but to stay in Human Village since it is the safe haven for humans to live in. But I must say you are pretty lucky to be alive. Not only that, you follow more into the traditional clothing rather being something normal like I usually notice…Oh! I'm sorry! Here am I gibberish talking all this without letting my customer taking a look around here! I apologise about that!" He said when he scratches his head.

"Oh no! It's fine actually. Listening to story to what you said rather find me…interesting. I never had story telling much in my life…Sometimes my brother will tell me story…" The girl said and closes her eyes, smiling away.

"Oh…hmm… From the way you said. Perhaps you would like this. Here. I'll show you." Rinnosuke said and bring the girl to one corner of the shop.

"Hmm…? What is it…Uwaah! Books!" She said and picks one of them and opens it. "This is…books on fantasy, urban legends and all stuff that I love! This is great!"

Rinnosuke could not believe to see someone like her to love books and stuff. Remind of him like Marisa but much more into fantasy and fairy tales. She happily flips the books and on that spot, she read them without looking left and right.

"You know what. I don't usually give stuff to some stranger but I shall make an exception for you. You can have a couple of books here for…free." He smiles.

"Really! You mean it!" She said and looks at Rinnosuke with her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah…You better take them fast before I change my mind…yeah…" He said with such uncomfortable feeling to it.

"Oh yes! I haven't get you name mister. How shall I address you?" She asked him.

"Oh yes. You can call me Rinnosuke Morichika. I'm the owner of this shop, Kourindou. You are?"

"You can call me Su Min. Pleased to meet your acquaintance Rinnosuke." She said and bow politely at him.

Indeed she is not someone ordinary just by looking at that. He then told her to take her time to choose which one she wants but of course try to keep to the limit. That day was never the same day like Rinnosuke always had. Such a happy day he had. Meeting someone interesting. Su Min that is.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Human Village…<strong>

"Hooray! The time has come! Now! To start to party! Let us invite the Prismriver Sisters to the stage! Give a round of applause!" Suika announce the opening of the party.

"Wow. Never thought Suika can be so hype in this kind of thing." Reimu said.

"What can we say. She is really excited that's all." Remilia said.

Everyone who gathers in here gives their applause and some cheer for the sisters to be up in the stage. While others yelled they are happy to see them. Then, the music start and the melody the sisters play really soothe their soul. Such a relaxing song as well as happy fond times everyone having.

"What a beautiful melody they are playing…" Hina said while smoking away her cigarette.

"I agree Captain Hina…So soothing…" Tashigi said while closing her eyes to listen to the beautiful music piece.

"Looking at everyone happy faces sure is nice. If only if this could be like this back in our world. Peaceful times unlike the current situation we are having. Not that I'm complaining." Kazeruhige said.

"You know this is not going to happen right? You know we have to fight in order to have peace in our world right?" Momonga said.

"Let's forget for a moment about that and enjoy this day we are having for today only. Sometimes we need to take a break from such stuff right?" Aokiji said.

"Oh?" Kizaru said while scratching his cheek. "I never thought to hear that from you Aokiji."

"Just this once. Not that we are going to do it every day right?" Aokiji said.

"At least Sengoku-dono didn't find it any problem we are having right now yes? He's doing fine back with Vice-Admiral Garp over there. Drinking and stuff." Jonathan said when he point at where they are.

"Hey Jonathan-san!" Tewi came calling for him. "Aren't you going to have sake now? Remember we have yet to get a treat from the loser right!"

"Oh yeah! Alright! Time to get going! Where are the others going to treat us?" Jonathan said and follows Tewi from her side.

"Right over there at Mystia's grilled lamprey stand! Don't forget to try out her food. It's delicious!"

"Oh? Grilled Lamprey? I guess I should try them out." Jonathan said.

"…Looks like Jonathan getting close to them already huh? Especially that rabbit girl." Hina said.

"Yeah…she's so cute…" Tashigi said when she blushes. "Eh? Ah! It's nothing really! You didn't see that Captain Hina!"

"I didn't say anything. Heh heh heh…" Hina giggles to herself.

"I highly doubt that…Oh well…" Tashigi sigh to herself.

"Hey everyone!" Reimu called the marines officer standing at one corner of the party ground. "What are you doing there? Come on and let's have some fun!"

"Aokiji-san! Do you want to dance with me over there? Everyone's dancing to have fun!" Rumia said happily.

"…You know you are too short right?" Aokiji said while looking down on her.

"What! I know that! But I can at least fly and be at the same height with you! You idiot sleepy mask man!" Rumia said angrily.

"Fine fine…Just this once…Be right back my fellow marines." Aokiji said and Rumia pull him into the dance area.

"...Lately everyone is getting popular from the little girls." Kizaru said.

"Yeah…tell me about it Admiral Kizaru." Hina said.

"Hey Kizaru! Didn't you say you want to have some fun with everyone here! Why standing over there like a log!" Tenshi said as she approach to him.

"Eldest Daughter, more like you yourself want to have fun with him." Iku said.

"What! Nonsense! I say everyone!" Tenshi begin scratching her cheek.

"Once in a life time I guess. Let's go then Tenshi-san." Kizaru said and walk with her.

"Call me Eldest Daughter from now on!" She cried.

"Alright. Sure do Tenshi-san." He said with his relaxed grin.

Throughout the whole night, it was a fun night. Everyone dancing, drinking and eating happily as if there is no tomorrow. Also, not to forget the performances perform by the Prismriver Sisters and Alice doll dancing which is unbelievably great. Meanwhile, at one corner of the village, Marisa watches the villagers and her friends having a great time. She is also waiting for the cue to go for her firework. To past the time in the meantime, she would watch the starry sky all by herself when time to time, she would sigh to herself.

"Such a beautiful night don't you think Marisa Kirisame?" Someone said from behind her.

"Woah! Who goes there!" Marisa turned to look behind her. "Oh it's you…Damn! Once again for one second I thought Lamia is right here in this village."

"I apologise about that but what can I do since we are twin after all. I must say the evening just now make everyone hairs stand for a moment there. Make them afraid that Lamia, my sister is right here in the village. Oh that was hilarious watching everyone so tense!"

"Hey! It's not funny okay? What if it really happens? You know some of us got ourselves wounded and to fight her in our current state is asking for death…Damn, if only I'm strong enough…I wouldn't put Alice into danger as well as everyone…"

"Don't blame that yourself Marisa. You are indeed strong. It's just that you do not know that inside you. Also, you think Lamia is strong? Her power of fear is making all of you to think that way. I'm sure if everyone team up together, we will defeat her alright. But putting that aside, aren't you joining the party over there?"

"Huh? Umm…about that…I prefer not to…My job here is lighting up the firework…That's all." Marisa said while looking to her side.

"Perhaps you don't wish to meet someone you don't want? Someone you find it disturbing?" Tania asked her.

"No! It's not like that…It's nothing really…"

"Okay. Whatever it is. I rather not know what is your reason but it will be best of you could join with the others there. You know what. Why don't you dance with me over there? Besides, I need a partner to dance with. Will you be the one Marisa? Please?"

"…Sigh…I give up! Fine! I just hope I won't meet…Never mind! Let's go and some fun! Just be fast since I have this job to do as well!" She said when Tania takes Marisa hand.

"Very well milady." Tania smiles at her.

"Yuck! That's disgusting! Stop that!" Marisa said with her disgusted look.

"Hahaha! I apologise about that. Let's get going alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Underworld…<strong>

"Aaahhh…What a troublesome lowly creatures they are. Never learn a lesson aren't they?" The mysterious person said before delivering a hard, solid punch on the dark, humanoid being.

The person dusts some dirt away from the shoulder before continuing its journey into this strange, dim, cavern area. All the person sees is nothing but solid rock and instead of going up, it feels like it is going down and deeper into the cavern. Then, he came upon a bridge and indeed this is not the way out of here.

"Seriously. Where could this exit be? I feel like smashing the wall apart just to get up to the surface…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice of a girl said that.

"Hmm? Who goes there?" The person said.

"Oh? A human I see? Just like back then as always? Are you here to visit the the Capital of Former Hell? You can forget to try that since it is fruitless to begin with human."

It was a wavy, blonde hair and green eyes girl who said that. As for her clothing, she somewhat wears like an eastern clothing.

"What? Now I'm meeting with someone weird already? Who are you to block my way girl?"

"Who am I? I'm Parsee Mizuhashi! Bridge Princess who guards this bridge from someone like you from going through here! If you value your life, turn back to where you came. Where the dazzling light will be…"

"First thing first. I have no idea where is the entrance to begin with. If we can talk things over like where is the way out of here, then I will go back."

"Humph…human resolve to lying already? How pathetic." She said with such a harsh tone.

"Okay. You are starting to annoy me girl. Also, what will this human thing? Aren't you human as well?"

"Heh! Looks like someone here clearly has no idea who am I really. But that's strange…even an ordinary human can recognize me being a youkai…But whatever! If you still persist on talking still, I will personally kick your butt out of here!"

"Threatening already? I don't care you're a girl and looks like you won't cooperate. So be it. I'll put some sense in you! Prepare yourself!" The person said and readies its stance.

Suddenly, something exploded at the rear of where the Parsee girl stands. She turn to look at what was that just now and cannot believe an army of black humanoid creature appear from below the bridge. While some of the others climb up from the side of the bridge.

"What! What the heck is that? I've never seen that thing before? Some kind of youkai?" Parsee said in shocked.

"So they have reached all the way here already? What a troublesome creature indeed." The person said and walk to where Parsee stands is.

"Hey hey! What you think you are doing? Who gave you permission to walk on my bridge!" Parsee cried angrily.

"If you want to live, we should work together to kill the meddlesome creature and then we will talk from where we stop. I want to deal with that first. You got me?"

"Ah…Fine! I have no idea what the heck is going on but if you are involve in this thing, you will get it from me. Anyway, let's deal with that creature. I doubt I can deal with them easily."

"Hard for you? Piece of cake! Now! I am Admiral Akainu and I would destroy anyone who stands in the way of Absolute Justice!"

The moment he said that, his right arm start to change into magma and the heat instantly get to Parsee.

"Uwahh! Hot! Hot! Just what the heck are you human!" She cried in shocked.

"Something extraordinary I am…" Akainu said before charging into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>Not much action in this scene since I try to make a relaxing chapter. But then again was it relaxing in the first place since there are actions in some part of the story? Anyway, now that Akainu has made his appearance, I will try to put more screen time on him since he is underworld doing his Justice stuff. Let's see how's it turn out in my next chapter to come everyone. Whatever it is, I hope I could update my next chapter as fast as I can unlike this chapter I did. So stay tune for the next chapter comrade!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>  
>Deep into the Rabbit hole<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Deep into the Rabbit Hole

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **Yes! I didn't take one month or more to update my new chapter! I just have to keep up like this! But anyway, have fun reading this new chapter readers! See ya later!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>Deep into the Rabbit Hole**

**Somewhere in the Human Village...**

"Uugghh…" Marisa moans to herself as she starts to wake up. "Goodness me…Where am I…?"

Rubbing her eyes and looks like she is at Mystia's food stand. Just what happen and she try to recap what really happened actually.

"Oh wait…Now I remember. I had a drinking contest with Reimu and the others…And I got drunk pretty badly…Oh my head…" Marisa said when she holds her head.

"So you are awake Marisa? Still drunk from the yesterday match you had?" Someone familiar said that from beside her.

"Huh? Alice? Yeah…I guess so…By the way, how you feeling? I was shocked to see you doing your performer right after you wake up yesterday. You had me worry for a second there."

"Oh? I don't know Marisa is worry about me? That's kind of weird…"

"What are you talking about? We are friends so it's normal for me to be worry about you."

"Friends huh…? Thank you for that Marisa...You are my greatest friend as well…" Alice whispered to herself.

Huh? Did you say something?" Marisa said when Alice shakes her head. "…Oh yeah! Where are the others? I mean Reimu and the others?"

"I believe they are cleaning the area first thing in the morning. I was surprise to see the whole party ground to be such a mess. Right now, everyone is helping out to clean this place."

"Hahaha. And here we are talking to each other. Passing time and such. I don't feel like cleaning up…"

The moment Marisa said that, someone came yelling at her ear from the side. Marisa fall from her seat and landed flat on the ground.

"Morning Marisa. You still want idly sitting down there? Help us will you?" The person said.

"What…? Darn it! It's you Keine! That really hurt! Me falling from the seat! You don't have to scream on my ear right?" Marisa said while dusting of her hat.

"Oh come on! I just want to give a wakeup call that's all. Besides, you said you don't feel like cleaning up with us? Think again." Keine smiles at her.

"Hahahaha!" Alice laughed. "That's what you got from saying that Marisa."

"Geez…Fine! I guess I will kill time by cleaning this place. So what you want to do ze?" Marisa smiles.

Marisa and Alice then follow Keine for what they are going to do. Eventually, the cleaning up process is nearing complete but it sure took very long. Nevertheless, everyone did their best and finally done around in the afternoon where the sun is high up in the sky. Later that afternoon, Reimu call up the marine officers and some others to meet up with Yukari. Since she have something very important matter to discuss with them. The meeting place will be held outside of Keine's house since Yukari do not wish the villagers to hear this. From the look of it, this could be something bad or worse. But then everyone put that negative thinking aside.

"Is everyone here?" Reimu said.

"Yeah. What is it you wish to talk about?" Remilia said.

"I heard it is something bad?" Tenshi said.

"I'm not too sure but Yukari asked me to bring you guys here. But where is she…?" Reimu paused.

Then, a black gap appears beside Reimu the moment she said that. Yukari came out from the gap while yawning away to herself.

"What a strange power she has. It's nothing like the power of Devil Fruit." Sengoku said.

"You got that right." Garp said while smiling away.

"This is nothing until you will see what she is capable of." Momonga said.

"Hmm? Oh my! Everyone's here? How rude of me to yawn just now." Yukari said.

"Did you just wake up from your sleep?" Alice asked.

"Yes. But I was planning to sleep more until I remember a meeting. Thankfully for that or else you will know what will happen."

"Sigh…But anyway Yukari. What is it you wish to discuss about?" Reimu said.

"Alright. As you can see, I'm sure you already met Tania right?" Yukari said when everyone saw Tania walk up to Yukari and bow at them.

"Ah yeah…Really surprisingly at first but yeah…" Keine said.

"Anyway, we had our discussion yesterday about this whole mess and how to solve this whole thing. We have good news and bad news regarding about this matter." Yukari said.

"Umm…just great…so…Mind telling us the bad news first?" Kaguya asked.

"The bad news is that. The border is getting worse than before. I did my best to patch it up but I'm afraid it won't hold much long." Yukari said without holding her words back.

"My sister Lamia wanted to engulf this whole land of yours into her own image but she have one problem. Which is the border that surrounds your land, Gensokyo" Tania said.

"Come again? Border? What border?" Aokiji wondered.

"Simply to say. It's the Great Hakurei Border that surrounds this land, Gensokyo from preventing outsider from entering this land. It was built long time ago and my family bloodline have been watching over it for many generation." Reimu said.

"Wait. You said you watch over it but why the enemies are able to enter the border? Unless…" Hina said when she came to pause.

"As you can see. The barrier around Gensokyo is not perfectly protected. There are some places in this land that have a minor loop hole in it. But then, when Yukari checked the border a few days ago, there was a huge hole which I believed cause by that Lamia woman." Reimu said.

"As I said before, I did my best to patch the hole up but not to the fullest." Yukari said.

"But how in the world did she do it? Making a large hole in it?" Patchouli asked.

"I believe that will be me answering that." Tania said. "As you know, my sister and I possess a power to travel from one point to the other which we call it, Dimension Bridge. As for that, maybe she link the bridge from the outside world to this land by forcefully breaks the barrier? Or maybe during the process of entering, she got block by the barrier and decided to destroy a little hole? I don't know."

"Maybe what you say is true? It could be many things how she manages to enter here? But to use a Dimension Bridge? Sound likes Yukari power in some way." Marisa said.

"Yes. You could say that Marisa-san. But not only traveling one end to the other but as well travel through time freely." Tania said.

"Oh my. Manipulation of Time as well? You heard that Sakuya?" Remilia said.

"Yes Remilia-sama. I never thought that woman is able to control time as well." Sakuya said.

"Okay! Enough with the bad news. So what about the good news then?" Mokou asked.

"About that. The people who came here from the other world will be able to go back with the help of me and Yukari-san. Also, with the help of both of us, we will able to fully patch the hole in no time." Tania said.

"Oh? That's really good news to hear alright." Kazeruhige said.

"But there's one problem to this." Yukari said.

"Hmm? What will be the problem?" Tashigi asked her.

"The problem lies with my sister. As long she is alive, we will not be able to safely transport all of you back to your world nor patch the hole up to the fullest, because she is able to disrupt the process of it. As for sending back to your world, all of you might end up somewhere you are not supposed to be. Like ending up in another world or worse, trap in the everlasting dimension void for eternity."

"That still sounds a bad news to me. Real bad." Garp said.

"Wait. I have something to ask you." Kizaru said. "How did we end up in this world instead of the other or end up stuck in the dimension void like you said? Did something happen or what?"

"Yes, about that…I knew my sister dragged all of you into this mess but it wasn't her intention to do that and end up in this land. She wanted to deal vermin from interrupting her work so, she dragged you lots into her dimension void hoping to trap all of you. But then, I manage to interrupt her doing and offer a way out of there."

"Wait. You mean the white light emitting at the end of the tunnel was your doing?" Aokiji said.

"Yes. I was the one. I was hoping to make all of you to go back safely to your world. But her power is way beyond of mine back then and end up sending you lots into this land, Gensokyo. Please forgive me for I'm too weak about this!" Tania said and bows at the marine officers.

"There's nothing to apologise for." Sengoku said. "At least you save my men from being trap in that whatsoever void thing. I should be thanking you for that. Also, since we are here. We should help everyone in here to restore what it is supposed to be in the first place yes?"

"I agree. Glad to have you on our side Fleet Admiral Sengoku!" Minamitsu said while saluting at him.

"Yes. We will be grateful if you can help everyone here in the meantime. That way we hope we can end thing fast as well." Byakuren said.

"Well said Byakuren-sama!" Her followers said that.

"Okay!" Yuyuko catches everyone attention. "Recapping from early. So in order for them to safely return to their world, we have to deal with that Lamia person once for all?"

"Yes. Not only that, we'll be able to stop her processing of engulfing the whole land into her version of the world. As for that, I wish everyone to put their full effort in stopping my sister at all cause." Tania said.

"You bet we can! With all our power combine! We can take care of her in minutes! She stands no chance at all!" Cirno cried happily.

"Please don't underestimate my sister power. I've yet to fully in par with her power and that is why I need everyone help in combining our power together when the time to come…" She said in a serious tone.

"Hold on." Youmu said. "We did hear she said something about us getting ready. Like seriously ready. It is true about that?"

"I'm afraid so yes. I've witness her power beyond what you can imagine of. I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about it." Tania said when she closes her eyes.

"Umm…Tania-san…?" Reimu look at her and realise she is keeping something to herself.

"But anyway!" Yukari step in front. "Tania and I will in the meantime do something about the barrier. At least we can slow it down or more better prevent anymore of her darkness aura entering to this land. Shall we get going Tania-san?"

"Certainly Yukari-san." Tania said.

"Oh! One more thing." Yukari said. "Please don't go back first as we are on standby. If anything were to happen later, we can easily deploy to it together rather than one by one going yes? Cya!"

"Ah…I was planning to leave this place…" Cirno said and sigh to herself.

With that, both of them left the area and slowly everyone went to their respective stuff to tend to. Slowly, the boredom starts to get on them. But for some others, they will simply have their great time talking with each other, especially Aya interviewing the marine officers. But that does not last long as they thought it will be.

"Aaaahhh….I'm so bored! I s there anything we can do? If not, I'll be heading back to my house!" Marisa said while tossing herself from left to right.

"Didn't you hear Marisa? We are on standby as was told by Yukari. Just a little longer I'm sure." Reimu said while sipping her cup of tea.

"I just hope so. Better hurry before my brain will start to go fried from this boredom…"

"You better don't or else you will join Tenshi right there. She has reached her limit already.

Over at one corner, Marisa could see Tenshi tossing from one end to the other while Iku trying to calm her down. That looks really bad even just from the boredom.

"AAAHHH! Iku! I'm so bored! Is that anything we can do! Play a game or something!" Tenshi cried.

"I'm afraid no Eldest Daughter but please bear with it. I'm sure it will be over soon." Iku said while trying to calm her down.

"That Yukari! I knew I should have left this morning! Aaaahhh…my mistake to begin with at first…"

"…Woah…She got issue alright…" Marisa said.

"Now you know." Reimu said.

* * *

><p><strong>At the entrance of the Human Village…<strong>

"As usual you would volunteer to do this kind of job Momonga-san. But today we have my mistress, Yuyuko-sama joining with us today." Youmu said.

"Is there a problem to that Youmu? Am I disturbing you in some way? Unless you wish to be alone with Momonga-san…" Yuyuko grins at Youmu.

"No! It's nothing of that mistress! It's just that it's rare of you to do this kind of thing. Really rare as matter of fact." Youmu said.

"Oh well…Since we are on this standby thing as told by Yukari. Why not I do this in mean time?

"Yes. I understand Yuyuko-sama. Forgive me if I sound so rudely to you." She bows at her but Yuyuko simply shake her head while smiling away.

"But anyway." Momonga said. "I pretty much volunteer myself to do this. I'm not like this at all back in my world. Sailing in the sea to stop…maybe I shouldn't go into details."

"Did you say sailing in the sea?" Youmu asked him when he nods his head. "Wow! Your world has a sea unlike here in Gensokyo. We have the Misty Lake thought but not as vast as this sea you mentioned I'm sure."

"Oh? I never knew that."

"Yeah…Oh yes! Momonga-san! Remember when you said you wish to have a spar with me? How about now?

"Hmm…I remembered saying that...Now is the time then. Shall we Youmu-san?" Momonga said when he walks a distance away from Youmu.

"Be careful now Youmu." Yuyuko said while fanning herself with a fan. "It won't be an easy one now."

Youmu did not say anything and whether to heed her mistress saying if it is true or simply a false. They ready themselves and draw their weapons respectively.

"First to knock away our katana will win. Simple as that Momonga-san." She said.

"Very well. Come at your fullest. No need to hold back." Momonga said.

"If you say so! Here I come! Hiya!" Youmu cried and charge at him.

Upon reaching at him, she swings her katana in three consecutive strikes but Momonga easily block it relatively easy. She goes at it again but tries on mid-air but still to no avail. Then, he counterattacks her with just one swing and his strength is something she never felt before. This sends her flying a distance away from him. But luckily, she manages to stop from knocking back further by shoving her foots into the earth. Then, she looks up only to see him disappear from her sight. Her sudden feelings tells her he is coming from the side and true enough; he came out of the blue at her and slash her. Youmu barely block that and jump back to safety and quickly ready her skill to counterattack him.

"Human Sign! Slash of Present!" She cried while getting herself low to the ground before disappears from Momonga sight.

"Hmm…That will not work Youmu…He already know when to counter you back." Yuyuko said while happily sipping her tea.

"Soru!" Momonga cried and disappear before Youmu blade was about to hit his katana away.

"What!" Youmu went shocked. "His speed technique again! But mine supposed to be faster!"

Once again, Momonga strike her from the side and send her flying for the second time. No matter how hard she were to slash faster than anyone would, Momonga would easily dodge them accordingly without any trouble.

"Huff…huff…I'm being bested? Never will I…" Youmu said while panting for air.

Then, Momonga do his skill again. Youmu once again felt a feeling he will be attacking from behind. But suddenly, it all went haywire which left her panicky. The next thing she knew her katana got knock off from her hand and Momonga katana point at her throat area next.

"That concludes the fight Youmu. Momonga wins." Yuyuko said while smiling away.

"But…how..." Youmu said.

"No hard feeling now Youmu. You did your best as well. I can see you know where my next strike will be but you show no confidence and panic over it."

"Yeah…I guess I need more training. I was hoping I'm prepared to fight Lamia but looks like I'm not."

"That's where I come in. I can train you if you want. To train your sense and alertness around you."

"Oh? Are you sure? I'll be honour Momonga-san so when can we start?" Youmu said and went over to pick up her katana.

"If you want right now, I don't mind. But do you want to do it today?" Momonga said.

"I don't mind actually. The early the better." She smiles.

"That's Youmu I know. Try your best now Youmu." Yuyuko said while cheering for her.

Before they could go for their training, something suddenly lands a distance away from them and created dust and debris on the place itself.

"What? What was that?" Youmu said.

"Why don't we find out what that was?" Yuyuko said and the three of them walk to the area of impact.

The dust eventually got clear away by the wind and small crater could be seen over here. When they look carefully what is in the middle, it was a person all along and Youmu and Yuyuko knew who is that person is.

"Oh my! Isn't that Utsuho! What happen to her!" Youmu said when Momonga immediately went over her.

"…She's unconscious but still breathing. What must have happen to her? You know her? Youmu-san? Yuyuko-san?" Momonga said and pick her up.

"Yes we do but that thing can come later. We need to bring her to Eirin. Let's go." Yuyuko said.

Without any moment to lose, they take the girl away to treat her wound fast. What must have happen really? The answer to that can wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Human Village, Eirin's temporary ward…<strong>

"There…it's just a small cut. You'll be fine with some ointment on it." Eirin said while applying it on the little kid legs. "I must say you are strong for not crying."

"Eirin-sensei…I'm a boy and crying over this small matter is so embarrassing. I have to become strong…" The boy said while trying to hold his tear.

"I'm glad to hear that. Reisen, bandage his wound. I've got others to attend to now."

"Yes teacher." She replied with a nod.

"Thank you Eirin-sensei! I'll be careful next time!" He said and Eirin just smiles away.

Then, the door to the ward swings open and enters Momonga and some others.

"Eirin-san! You got to tend this girl wound. She is bleeding non-stop." Momonga said.

Immediately, seeing that wounded girl Momonga carrying, she immediately spring into action and direct him where to put her down. In matter of minutes, Eirin and Reisen quickly focus on her to treat her wound fast. Such a fast and effective medical team Momonga is witnessing. For the next hour, everyone was waiting outside the ward and there came Eirin exiting the ward. She wipes her hands with a cloth and smiles to the others who were waiting from just now.

"How is she doing Eirin?" Everyone asked her.

"She's fine. Thank goodness we manage to stop her bleeding but we still have to watch closely of her. Anyway, her wound is something like what Keine suffered back then so we will be expecting her to rest a lot."

"Darn it! What must have really happen to Utsuho!" Marisa said while giving her worry look.

"Not only that, she is a Hell Raven and she is powerful if someone were to fight her. Unless she got an unfortunate stuff happen to her? This ought to be investigate what happen really." Aya said while tapping her feet, thinking.

"She's from the underground and came to the surface. I'm just saying but what if something happen in underground which is Hell and she was sent for help by someone or…" Reimu paused.

"That could be true. But don't tell me the enemy is moving their next target…Which is Hell…" Suika said.

"But wait! We shouldn't recklessly go to it yet." Alice said. "I know it could be true after seeing what happen to Utsuho but it will wise if we seek information from Utsuho what really happen."

"Yes but considering the time we have to wait for her to get up. We might already lose a lot of precious time don't you think?" Youmu said.

"Agree." Eirin said. "But that is the risk we all going to take. We just have to wait first I guess…"

"Unless if we were to send a reconnaissance group to Hell and establish a communication like I did back then?" Someone said that.

It was Yukari who said that when she emerge from a gap beside Reimu. Half of her body is appear out of the gap and she is resting her arms on it.

"It looks like you are done. How's the situation of the border?" Reimu asked.

"Pretty much is done. Luckily nothing interfere our job just now. But still, that Lamia lady is our primary target and as long she live, the border will be tamper again and again non-stop."

"That's great to hear and back to your topic on sending reconnaissance group. I bet you have a plan right Yukari?" Yuyuko said.

"Yes, about that. As I was saying, we should send a group right to Hell and once that Hell Raven girl wakes up, we can ask her what happen and relay the message to the group after that." Yukari said.

"Okay…but how are we going to do that?" Tenshi asked.

"You should ask Reimu and Marisa about this since they were sent to Hell during that incident. I gave them a couple of communication devices back then. Remember you two?" Yukari said.

"Yeah…I remember those days…Damn! It was really hot once we reach the bottom!" Reimu said.

"Don't remind me of that. But if you guys want me to go down there again, I think I'll pass this time. Damn the heat in there…Not to forget that Youkai too…" Marisa said.

"Whatever it is, someone have to go there one way or the other. So who is willing to go down there?" Yukari said.

"What about you? Aren't you doing something as well like going underground too?" Tenshi cried with her unfriendly tone.

"You such an idiot Celestial girl. I have to look after the border and if anything happen to it, I can quickly spring to action in an instants yes? Besides, don't you know youkai from the surface are not allow to enter that place?" Yukari said.

Humph! Whatever!" Tenshi said as she looks to the side angrily.

"Anyway, the Youkai down there are really vicious and also evil spirit linger down there as well…I'll pass really…" Youmu said in an uncomfortable feeling.

"I can't. I have to look after the patients in here so yeah..." Eirin smiles away.

"Lucky you. I couldn't say that an excuse but it is true really. Besides, we need you here anyway." Remilia said.

"Count me out!" Suika said while lying on the ground. "I don't feel like going down there. As the matter of fact, I don't want at all."

"Cough! Lazy! Cough! Oni!" Marisa said while coughing between words.

"We'll go there." Kizaru said when he steps forward. "But we need a guide down there if we are to go there right?"

"Kizaru-san? Are you sure about that? I mean you are strong and all but…" Reimu said.

"I'm sure we will be fine. We have fought our enemies and a couple of Youkai is nothing to us. It's not that I'm being confident or what but we just have to investigate what's down there right?" Aokiji said.

"That's true." Sengoku added. "If that Lamia person is responsible for any terror down there, we should put a stop to this. I'm going."

"Count me in! I want to see how this place, Hell look like anyway! Bwahahaha!" Garp said and laugh away happily.

"He sure takes it easy even that place is truly dangerous…Sigh…" Marisa said.

"I want to go as well. I'm just curious what I will be expecting in that place." Jonathan.

From the look of it, only a handful of the marine officers will be going while some others will be staying here in the village. But for the Gensokyo inhabitant, they doesn't seems want to go down there. Since they said it is a very dangerous place especially to the humans of course. Finally, after much discussion, Tenshi, Sakuya and Mokou decided to follow the marine officers not because they force to but they wish to settle this thing as fast as possible. Frankly speaking, Yukari stated that only human can go to the underground but for Tenshi case, she really want to go down there to have fun.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Let's go and investigate what is going on down there! Onward!" Tenshi cried happily

"Eldest Daughter. The underground place is really dangerous. Please be very careful once you enter the domain of it." Iku said with such concern feeling to her.

"I'll be fine Iku! I got Kizaru-san and the others as well and everything will be alright! We are really strong once we team up! Trust me!" Tenshi said and smiles away.

"Just don't cause any earthquake later on…" Reimu said under her breath.

"Come again? I think I didn't hear properly Reimu." Tenshi went closer to her.

"Nothing! Just be careful that's all." Reimu said while looking away from her.

"Mokou. You better be careful once down there alright?" Keine said.

"Humph! Tell my enemies to be careful." Mokou said and grin away.

"Sakuya! You better be back in one piece and I won't forgive you if something bad happen to you!" Remilia cried harshly at her chief maid.

"Remilia-sama. I don't plan to die yet. Besides, I've yet to cook my greatest cuisine for you and everyone. Look forward to that now." She smiles away.

"Sakuya-san cooking? Yummy…" Meiling said while drooling.

"Ah…I really wish I could go down that but I think I shouldn't. That place is filled with nasty people. I think I'll go and talk through the devices just like back then." Aya said.

Before they were to set off, the air beside Yukari start to crack and shatter likes glass. Those who know what that begins to think that power is like that Lamia woman. But instead of her, Tania emerges out from the crack hole.

"Wow…I really thought who that was and thankfully it was Tania." Remilia said.

"Yeah…Now I remember they have the same power. We sure are really tense about this Lamia person eh?" Suika said.

"Where have you been Tania-san? Did Yukari leave you behind on purpose?" Reimu said.

"No. Not really. I was merely doing my second check on the border condition. I must say I never came across a barrier so powerful. But enough of that, I believe the enemies are moving for their next target yes?"

"Yeah. I bet you can sense it coming already huh?" Marisa said.

"Yes. The aura it is release this time is pretty strong unlike I always felt. I have no idea what she wants to do in the underground but still, we have to stop her nonetheless. As for that, I wish to render my help and hope to stop her if she were to be in there." Tania said.

"Very well. I don't mind for an extra hand. The more the merrier right?" Sengoku smiles.

"But of course! Thank you for that Sengoku-dono." Tania smiles at him.

Everyone make their necessary preparation and finally, Reimu, Marisa and some others take them to the entrance towards the underground. While the others, stay behind as told by Yukari. Later that afternoon, they came upon a rather large hole somewhere in a desolated, mountain area. As they take a look inside, not much of light seem to shine in here as if it is dim to start with.

"What a dark, creepy hole this is…" Mokou said.

"Not to mention this hole is wet as well…Disgusting." Sakuya said while slightly touching the surface of the wall.

"Oh? It looks like our visitors have come at long last." Someone said and that voice is rather familiar.

As they look around them, they notice some sort of blue, spark in front of them. Those who knew what that is told everyone to get out of here. Everyone did what was told and true enough, an explosion occur at where they last stand.

"Damn! It's her! She never learns as always!" Sakuya cried while readying her set of knifes on her hands.

"Who? Who is it?" Mokou asked.

"Nice to meet you all again." The person said and came out from the dark cave. "Surprise everyone!"

"I knew it. That witch girl from before, Enya! Are you telling us you want your butt kick once again!" Tenshi cried angrily to her.

"Woah! Calm down now people. I'm here just to talk not to pick a fight." She said while smiling away.

"Oh really now? Why should I believe you? How about this time I will slash your pretty face unlike the last time which you get away with?" Remilia said with her evil grin at her.

"I rather not." The witch girl grins back at Remilia. "But how's your hand now vampire hag. Doing any better?"

"Never been better. I'm itchy to rip the flesh of you now little girl." Remilia said while trying to hold her tantrum at her.

"Onee-sama! Don't get angry now! Wrinkles!" Flandre happily said that.

"Flan…Flandre…Please don't start that topic now…"

"But hey guys!" Marisa said. "I never though I'll be seeing a witch like me! This is sweet!"

"What sweet about it Marisa." Tenshi said. "She's our enemy so please don't let your guard down."

"I agree what she said. I'm not like you lowly witch Marisa. Your power is nothing compare to mine." Enya said.

"Oh yeah? Let's see who's the lowly witch now! How about we test it right here right now!" Marisa ready herself when Reimu stop her.

"Stop it Marisa. We are wasting time if you do that. We need to hurry. Remember the plan." Reimu whispered to Marisa ear."

"Oh right…Sorry. Got carry away ze." She smiles to herself.

"Humph…whatever it is, I have a message to pass to you all. Anyway, depends on how fast you all to go to the underground, you will be able to meet Lady Lamia. But I must say you will not get the chance to defeat her still even you are able to meet her."

"I think not Enya." Tania said when she steps in front. "Why must you serve her when you clearly know this is all a ruse?"

"Oh? It's you. I have no time to deal with you nor having a useless conversation with you. Now, you better hurry up before anything bad to happen. I hope you will die down there and besides, Hell is a fitting place for all of you to die anyway. Farewell for now."

The moment she said that, the air crack behind her and a hole appear after that. She went to it and disappears into it. From the look of it, Lamia is indeed down there as well.

"…Let us go there quick. Waste no time now everyone." Tania said.

"I agree. But…Reimu, Marisa, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Mokou asked.

"Nah!" Reimu wave her hands at her. "We pass! Right Marisa!"

"Ah yeah! Don't worry! You'll be fine like finding yourselves in there and all! Good luck now!"

"Uuuhhh…Okay then…Here we go." Mokou said.

"Oh yes. Before you all go, take this. Yukari told me to pass to you this communicate devices before you all head down there." Reimu said and pass some sort of orbs to Sengoku.

"And…what is this? It looks like Yin and Yang orbs…" Sengoku said while looking closely at it.

"Exactly. They are. I used them back then during my…well…you could say an adventure down there in that hole." Reimu said.

Marisa too gives a set of doll to the rest of the party and she said she was given by Alice during her adventure as well. Whatever it is, they hope to get something out of it. Wasting no time, the party proceed deep into the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere deep in the underground...<strong>

"Lady Lamia, they are coming as we speak. Should we slow them down until it is time?" Enya said.

"No. Let them be. Our minions will slow them down although I doubt it will do any good. Besides, they will have a surprise once they reach here." Lamia smiles to herself.

"But Lady Lamia…I have the feeling they are up to something which…I fail to notice…Should we take precaution about this?"

"If you wish go ahead. But whatever it will be, it will be too late to stop this. By the way, do you know where Su Min and Xiao may be?"

"Umm…Forgive me milady but I have no idea really. Are you concern about their whereabouts?" Enya asked her.

"…Not really…hmm…forget it. Go now and be careful my child."

"Hehehe!" Enya giggles to herself. "Tell them to be careful milady."

Enya left the place and went for her respective job. Lamia then gives her worry face to herself and closes her eyes.

"Are you two...starting to feel it already…? Xiao…Su Min…" Lamia said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Poltergeist Mansion…<strong>

Somewhere in the vicinity of Misty Lake, stands a ruin, old mansion. Somehow, people are able to hear the sound of a music being play around here. It is really a beautiful piece of music to hear but yet, those who are not mentally prepared, who knows what will happen to them. But for someone who came wandering here, she finds it enjoyable rather than being disturbed by it.

"What a beautiful music being play. Just like back then…So it coming from inside there? This I must check it out…" Xiao said to herself before moving into the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere deep inside the underground…<strong>

"It's getting darker already…Not much light shines in this place to start with…" Sakuya said.

"We need a source of light right about now. My eyes have its limit to see the darkness around here." Sengoku said.

"What about you Mokou-san? I know you can use your power of fire right?" Aokiji said.

"Yeah…but I doubt I can really light what's ahead of us. We need to see not only our surrounding right? But I can try though…" Mokou said and ready to make her fire with her hand.

"Fire? How about we ask Kizaru-san instead! He can pretty much light this place up with his power! Well?" Tenshi cried happily and look at him.

"What I can do is pretty much destroy or hurt with it…But I can try." Kizaru said when he point his finger to the front.

In second, the tip of his finger start to brilliantly shine with yellow light. In an instant, the whole area around them fill with his light and this is much better. They now proceed with ease this time but still have to be caution of their surroundings. Later, they came upon a large opening area of the cavern along with the sound of dripping water around them.

"Hello…testing…anyone can hear…me…?" Someone said among them.

"Woah! Who goes there? I know it's not one of us!" Mokou cried in surprise.

"Hmm? Could it be from this orbs?" Sengoku said as he held it in front of him.

"So this is how it works? It's something familiar like Den Den Mushi." Jonathan said.

"Finally! You can hear me. So how's the situation in there?" The person said.

"Is that you Reimu-san? Anyway, nothing unusual about this place yet." Aokiji said.

"But creepy I must say." Jonathan said.

"Hiya everyone! This is Aya Shameimaru! Do tell me when something great is happening down there! I need you guys to tell me any interesting stuff happening down there!"

"Aya! Step aside will ya? This is important. Anyway, have you reach the bridge yet?" Reimu said.

"Bridge?" Sakuya replied in confusion. "No but we came upon a large cavern."

"Huh? A large cavern I see…You are then on the right path ze!" Another voice said that.

"Marisa-san? Looks like you guys are having fun up there." Kizaru said while scratching his cheek.

"Not really! We are on the…Owww! Reimu! That hurt! What was that for?" Marisa said.

"Whatever it is. Head to the bridge and you will be able to reach the…An…Ci" Reimu said when it start to get static.

Unexpectedly, it went silence and seems like the communication has been cut off.

"…We should get moving…Perhaps the aura is interfering with the communicate. Shall we?" Tania said.

"Yeah…to the bridge as what Reimu said." Sakuya said.

Everyone start to move out when suddenly, everyone hear a loud impact hitting on something and came along a yelling in pain.

"What the heck! My head! That really hurt!" Mokou cried in pain. "A bucket! The heck!"

She kick it away hard when that thing yell away as it flew away from them.

"Did that thing just yelled?" Garp said.

"Creepy this place indeed." Jonathan said.

"Oh? What a large group we have here today. Humans and some others as well..." Someone said.

Everyone went to their defensive stance after hearing that. They scan the area around them and wonder who is that at the same time. Then, at one dark corner area of the cavern, a young lady walk out from it. She wear a brown dress that is poufy under her waist. He dress also seems to be tied with yellow ribbon around her lower body.

"A Youkai…" Tenshi immediately said that after seeing the person. "I can tell just by the smell of her she's giving out."

"Oh? You can tell just by smelling? Umm…am I somehow giving out a bad body odour if that's what you meant?" She said.

"Body odour? That's not it…" Mokou and Sakuya said together while waving their hands together.

"Whatever! What do a Youkai such as yourself want with us! If you value your life, step aside before we will deal with you the hard way." Tenshi said and summon her sword to her side.

"Please calm down now everyone. I'm here not to cause trouble to the visitors. I'm merely giving my warmest welcome to you all. You can call me Yamame Kurodani. Nice to meet you." She said with her sweet, polite tone to them.

"Umm…too nice…can we trust her? It can be deceiving…" Mokou whisper to the others.

"…Don't worry. We would already know if she is a threat or not. She is indeed welcoming us here." Aokiji said and the gentlemen nod their heads in agreement to what he said.

"I don't know about that but…whatever..." Mokou shrugs.

"Anyway, why you said you are welcoming us?" Sakuya said.

"As you can see. The Ancient City lies deep below here and it doesn't turn away visitors. It will be rude of me to chase all of you away after coming a such long way. Anyway, proceed down there and you will came across a bridge. From there, cross it and you will see the city in no time."

"The bridge I see. That will be our next destination eh?" Garp said.

"But before we head off, I would like to ask you something Yamame-san." Tania asked her.

"Hmm? What is that missy?" She smiles.

"By any chance have you met anyone down here or encounter some strange event in here?" Tania asked her.

"Now that you said it. So far I haven't met anyone coming through here for quite some time…" Yamame said.

"She won't be walking through here of course. She would be using her power to travel from one place to the other Tania-san." Sengoku said.

"You're right…but what about any strange event Yamame-san?"

"About that. Nothing strange at all. But there's one thing keep bothering me." She said and came to pause.

"Hmm? What is that?" Everyone look hard at her face.

"I heard rumours spreading here and there that the youkai living here saw someone they never met before. Someone not even from the surface nor from this land as well."

"It must be that woman." Mokou said. "The youkai here seen her already if that's what you meant?"

"Not really…but they stated someone human. A man. A tall, looking man. Having a fierce, serious look. That's all I know of. Sorry." She said.

"A man?" Kizaru said and look at Aokiji.

"Fierce…serious look…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aokiji said to his fellow marines.

"It could be him. But then again, we should not jump to that and find out first." Garp said.

"Huh? What you all talking about?" Sakuya said and they shake their heads.

She eventually shrugs to herself and continue to proceed with their journey to the bridge.

"Hmm? Tenshi-san? Are you alright? You coming along now?" Kizaru said when Tenshi snaps herself out.

"Ah! Yeah! Just spacing out! Sorry about that Kizaru-san." Tenshi said.

She then walk beside Yamame when their eyes came into contact.

"I'm sure you have your reason why you wish to head down here as well as that white dress lady. Whatever it is, do keep that reason up and be careful down there." Yamame said when she smiles at Tenshi.

"Umm…Yeah…Thanks for that." Tenshi said and smiles slightly at her before catching up with the others.

The path in here was not an easy one as they went deeper into the cave. Then, they came upon another large area but this time, instead of a usual rocky path, it went all the down. Just like a straight, deep hole.

"…Yamame-san forgot to mention about this hole…" Jonathan said.

"Yeah…tell me more about it…" Aokiji said.

"Hmm…Even Kizaru-san light can't reach at the bottom…" Tenshi said while carefully watching her step and look down.

"Mmmm…Mokou-san. It is possible for you to conjure a small fireball and drop it down there? Hopefully we could see how deep this hole is?" Aokiji asked.

"Eh? I guess it's my turn eh? I could try." She said with a smile.

Mokou prepare the necessary skill she needs to do and in seconds, her hands are covered with flames. She forms a fireball with her hands and hurls it down to the hole. Everyone look down the hole as the fire ball went down and light the surrounding area up. It went down and down until everyone could not see the fire ball.

"…I can't see the bottom but I'm positive it's going to be deep. We can fly down there easily. What about you gentlemen?" Sakuya said.

The moment Sakuya said that, the marine officers run towards the edge and somehow did a HALO jump.

"Tania-san. Allow me to help you with this." Jonathan said.

"I'm fine really! I can use my…Aaahhh!" Tania said halfway only to be pull by Jonathan and jump together down the hole.

"Umm…I think we don't need to ask them regarding this." Sakuya said.

"Let's go then! Wheeee!" Tenshi cried happily and jump into the hole.

Everyone spread their hands and legs as they enjoy the wind blowing on their faces. Kizaru body then change into light halfway falling into the hole when instantly, he dashes down to the hole ahead of everyone. At the same time, he light the way for everyone and hope to find the bottom soon. Finally, Kizaru came to stop and looks like he found the bottom at last. Sakuya, Mokou and Tenshi safely landed to the ground from their flying while the gentlemen landed with their feet relatively easy.

"Wow…their legs didn't break even jumping from that height? They really never cease to amaze me." Sakuya said.

"This is nothing compare to having a brawling match. We can relatively do this anytime, anywhere." Sengoku said.

"Yeah…hey! Where is Jonathan-san and Tania-san?" Mokou said while looking around her.

"Kyaaaa! We are reaching at the bottom Jonathan-san!" Someone came yelling from above them.

"We will be fine Tania-san. Right…about…now…Geppou!"

In the nick of time, Jonathan kicks his legs before reaching the ground and that make him breaking the fall slowly and steadily. Eventually, he reaches the bottom safely together with Tania on his arms.

"Don't…do that again Jonathan-san! Oh!" Tania said while shivering with fear.

"I'm sorry Tania-san. I did that without thinking. Besides, it is a once in a life time so I hope you did enjoy that fall. Hahahaha!" Jonathan said and laughs away happily.

"Oh…You are so mean making a lady like me going through that…Waahhh…."

"For him to break the fall from that skill he did…I would like to know what it is…" Mokou said to herself.

"Enough of that everyone! Let's get moving shall we?" Tenshi said and lead the way.

Hoping to see a different area, all they see is the same thing. Dark, gloomy and humid area as always. After countless steps, they came upon another area but this time, it is a huge, long, passageway cavern.

"Woah…Now this is really huge! Hello!" Tenshi cried when her voice echo back to her. "Cool!"

"Tenshi-san. I know this is fun but we have more important thing to do." Kizaru said.

"Oh right! Sorry!" She said and smiles at him.

"Hmm? Hey guys look! There is a bridge right over there. It's long and huge as well!" Mokou said as she point at the direction of it.

True what she said, there is a bridge over there and this is what Reimu and the others meant by it. Head over there and indeed this bridge is huge and long.

"Is this the only bridge? I mean is there other than this one?" Garp said.

"It looks like this is the only one…Hmm? Just look at side of the bridge. Another deep, dark hole." Sengoku said when everyone take a look at what he is looking at.

"Hehehe…care for another jump Tania-san?" Tenshi said while smiling away.

"Sigh…Please not with that joke Tenshi-san…" Tania said while sighing away.

As they were looking at it, a static sound were make from the orbs. Then, static voices could be hear until it became clearer every second.

"Hello! Anyone there! Hello!"

"I believe that's Reimu voice." Aokiji said.

"Yo Reimu!" Mokou cried over at the orbs. "Finally we are able to hear from you again!"

"That's right and me over here trying to call you from just now!" She cried angrily at everyone.

"Please calm down now Reimu. Our communication was cut off back then. I'm sure you too right?" Sakuya said.

"I'm afraid yes. Sigh…sorry about me yelling at you but I've been worry what really happen to you all." She said.

"Not you only but us as well! So! Have you found the bridge yet ze!" Marisa cried happily.

"As matter of fact. We are directly standing on it. I must say it's pretty big." Sengoku said.

"Sweet! Now you all won't be long to see the Ancient City ze! But be careful now. There is a Bridge Princess guarding that bridge. If you are lucky to slip pass her or if she let you through which of course not, your road to the city will be at ease."

"So…what if we are not lucky?" Mokou asked.

"Simple! Just give a hell of beating to her and I'm sure she will let you pass ze!" Marisa said happily.

"Easy of you to say. I just hope we can pass through without a fight…" Mokou said.

Tenshi then realise Kizaru is not with the group and off looking around the flooring of the bridge not far from them. She went over to him and wonder what with him lately.

"Hey Kizaru-san. What cya looking at the flooring for?" She asked when she lean at him.

"No…it's just that…there's scorch…burning mark here, here and here. Practically around the bridge…" Kizaru said while scratching his cheek.

"Hmm…" Tenshi look carefully at the mark. "If it's done by fire…The whole bridge will burn and collapse eventually by it right?"

"Fire you say? Perhaps it could be that…is he here too?" Kizaru said.

"Did I hear you said burn and collapse? This bridge I'm guarding will never meet such fate for as long I protect it!" Someone cried across the bridge.

Another new person appear before Tenshi and Kizaru and it a young lady. She wears a dress with a pink sash around her waist. She also wears a pink scarf around her neck. Kizaru look closely at her and notice something he knew.

"Hmm…she look like someone from the east…Judging from her clothing but for you to be in underground? That's kind of weird of you miss." Kizaru said.

"So what! I happen to be a Bridge Princess and guarding this place is my number one priority! Also, if you humans wish to pass by here, you can forget about it and just turn back where you came from! I cannot allow anymore intruder pass here!" She said angrily while folding her arms.

"What's going on here? Hmm? Who's that?" Sakuya said and notice a girl opposing side of them.

"Oh! That's her! The Bridge Princess!" Reimu said.

"Yeah! That's her alright! From the look of it, she won't let you all pass that easily. Just go and beat her as like what we did ze!" Marisa said.

"Humph! How foolish of you humans indeed! But looks like not only humans gathered here I see…But nevertheless, I cannot let you pass intruder!"

"Oh? I see you want to go by the hard way huh? Fine by me. I wonder if you can take us all?" Sakuya said as she ready her knives.

"Humph…overconfident I see they are. I make a promise that I won't let any more of those thing pass here…Come insolent one! I am Parsee Mizuhashi! Let my power of jealousy inflict on you all that is soon to come!" She said and ready herself.

"Sigh…I think you can take care of her. We will right behind you if anything to go nasty." Garp smiles.

"You don't have to. We will take care of her just fine!" Mokou said and ready herself.

Sakuya, Tenshi, Mokou, Kizaru and Aokiji will be up against her. As for the others, they just stand at one side and watch the fight. But this is like bullying her but oddly, that Parsee girl look really confident to take on five opponent at once. It was silent for a moment and everyone waited who will make the first move. Then, Mokou and Sakuya spring into action as they ready their respective skill to deal with that Parsee girl.

"Hiya! Magic Star Sword!" Sakuya said when she throw a number of knives at Parsee.

"Immortal, Fire Bird! Flying Phoenix!" Mokou held her hands at Parsee when a fiery phoenix summon from behind her.

"Scarlet Weather Temperament!" Tenshi summon her sword and swing it to Parsee when it form a red, circular energy beam.

With all attack went toward Parsee, she smiles over this and ready for her counterattack.

"Jealousy Sign, Green-Eyed Monster…" She said when numerous green, energy ball conjure around her.

Both side of the projectiles attack went head on and collide fiercely with such force. A mini explosion occur in front of them as the raging wind blow around the area. Suddenly, at the corner of Sakuya eyes, something green in colour is heading to her. Before she could see want is it, Mokou pushes her hard to the side when another explosion explode at Mokou this time.

"Mokou!" Sakuya cried while trying to hold to the ground from the strong wind blowing at her.

"Yata No Kagami." Kizaru said when his body turn slightly into light and shoot out a beam of light from his hands.

The beam of light travel above Parsee and bounce the ceiling above to the other side cave.

"What…? What you think you are doing missing like that human?" But his power…" Parsee said and notice Kizaru changing into yellow light.

Parsee shoots her magical energy balls at Kizaru as her new target. He simply stands where he is at and slowly turn into particle of light. He then shoot himself into a beam of light as it slip pass all her attack and in a split second, he reappear right behind Parsee.

"Eeekk! I knew it! His power…!" Parsee said halfway when she got to be hit by Kizaru forward bicycle kick.

Smack and slam into the stone wall away from the bridge, debris was created around it and Kizaru simply landed on the bridge calmly.

"Sigh…I guess I overdid it again huh…Hmm?" Kizaru said and notice a number of the energy ball from before head to him and exploded around him.

"Kizaru-san!" Tenshi yelled at him when she give her angry look at Parsee. "You'll pay!"

"Grr…Stupid all of you! That doesn't hurt! How does that feel to be bombard by my magic!"

She fly back to the bridge and everyone notice she is bleeding from her mouth and her head. But still, she persist on continuing the fight. Then, Tenshi came suddenly to her side and slash her sword at Parsee but strangely, she just in time to dodge that and deliver a kick on Tenshi. She barely block that with her arms. Parsee then pushes Tenshi away from each other with her another kick she execute. With that done, Parsee quickly follow up her next move.

"Grandfather Cherry Blossom! Shiro's Ashes!" She cried.

She held both of her hands to the side when ashes start to form on her hands. Immediately after it finish materialize, she scatter the ashes around her when she somehow magically create a field of flowers. It then attack at everyone and this is the moment to dodge all of them. Sakuya did a backflip and during in the mid-air. She then throws a card to the floor before executing her skill.

"Vanishing Everything." She said and instantly teleport back to Sengoku and the others.

"Hmm…so this is how you people of this world fight? Pretty interesting." Sengoku commented.

"There's more to what you going to see. But anyway, I never thought that I'm having difficulty suddenly to deal with that Youkai. Unless we are just playing with her?" Sakuya said.

Sengoku and the others did not say anything and observe the fight. Parsee keep going on and on with her magic attack when suddenly a beam of light graze her cheek slightly.

"Oh? I miss that? I thought I would hit her but…could it be just now…" Kizaru said while pointing his index finger at her.

"Ice Block! Partisan!" Aokiji jump above Kizaru and summon a set of partisan around him.

He held his hand at her and there goes the set of partisan towards her. But still, with all the flower scattering around her, Aokiji partisan attack hit the flower instead and it is not enough.

"Tsk! So it's true about what he said. A man who made of light as well as ice…Hmm?" Parsee said when she realise that long, white girl is still alive even after being bombarded by her magic back then. "Heh…my opponents today sure is powerful. I guess I lost once again…I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"That's one heck of attack you got there Parsee. But too bad you cannot kill me! Aokiji-san! Kizaru-san! Let's deliver a final blow to her! Ready now?" Mokou said as her hands burn with such raging fire.

"Hmm…Just like him…You still haven't get over it?" Sengoku said.

"Don't worry about that Sengoku…I'm alright already." Garp said when he smiles to himself.

"Hmm? Garp-san?" Tania wondered what was that about when he just shake his head.

Aokiji, Kizaru and Mokou charge together and execute their respective attack at Parsee once and for all. Their attack went full blast at Parsee when they realise their attack stop halfway and continue heading towards her the next second. Boom! A huge explosion explode right at her location but as the debris clear away, that girl is nowhere to be seen.

"I think going for a overkill is too much don't you think you three?" Sakuya said and toss someone to her front.

It was Parsee all along and she waves her arms high up in the air.

"I give up! You all win! I'll let you all pass! What a scary attack!" She said and looks like she will be dizzy for a moment there.

"Just trying to convince the girl that we are not to mess with. I guess you did it just now right Sakuya-san?" Kizaru said with his relaxed grin.

"Oh? You saw it huh? As expected from someone like you Kizaru-san." Sakuya said and smiles away.

"Sigh…Here I thought I could deliver a final blow to her…What a waste!" Tenshi said and smiles slightly to herself.

"Anyway! With that done! Let's head over to the this Ancient City shall we?"Mokou cried happily.

"Before we depart, I have something I would like to ask you girl." Sengoku said as he steps forwards to Parsee.

"Huh? What does a human such as yourself want from me?" Parsee said as she looks up at him.

"I've been observing the battle from just now and I realise something out from you."

"Oh? What will that be?" She said and got up.

"For a brief moment you use Haki to dodge Kizaru light attack and you barely dodge as it graze your cheek. Usually, no one has ever dodged his attack and you did. I'm sure you know what I meant by using Haki yes?"

"…Hehehehe! You're right. Even that human I met said I use something like what you said. Although I don't get it what he meant. I guess I take that human and you gentlemen know each other?"

"Akainu you mean? So you have met him?" Sengoku said.

"Yup! That Akainu person. He told me about his other two colleagues who have the power of light and ice. When I witnessed your power you showed, I was having doubt whether you are the real thing since my first thought was are you all the dark creature we fought back then. But now, I guess I'm positive you are not that thing."

"Dark creature? You mean the black, humanoid creature? Those things have already reached even to the underground already?" Sakuya said and Parsee nods her head.

"That's bad indeed. So what shall we do?" Mokou asked everyone.

"…Stop an end to all this of course!" Garp said. "Hey girl, is that Akainu guy somewhere here?"

"My name is Parsee! Not girl! But anyway, he left this place after helping me. He then head towards the Ancient City to find answer what is going on and hope to stop this." She said.

"Oh well. We might as well get going then." Sengoku said and everyone start to get moving.

"By the way, Akainu isn't all kind and touchy person. Just be careful when you are around him." Aokiji give a warning to the ladies.

"Umm…Sound scary but let's see what he is really are right?" Mokou said.

"Whatever it is! Let's get moving and less talking! Follow my lead everyone!" Tenshi said and fasten her pace.

"Sigh…what make her so fire up like that." Sakuya said to herself.

"Lamia…I'm coming now…" Tania said in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>In this chapter, I wanted to make Parsee power of jealousy to inflict on someone like Tenshi. Well...making her jealous of something and stuff. Like for example jealous of anyone getting close to Kizaru or she is all alone and stuff. But after thinking again and again, I could not think of any good idea of that and scrap it anyway. Also, I finally get back to my fighting writing part and I hope that the next chapter will more fighting or should I make a different one? Like making a flashback for one of Lamia servants? I did already for Su Min and now left Xiao and Enya. But anyway, look forward to my next chapter everyone!

**HALO: **It stands for High Altitude-Low Opening. It is a methods of delivering personnel, equipment, and supplies from a transport aircraft at a high altitude via free-fall parachute insertions. In this technique, the parachutist opens his parachute at a low altitude after free-falling for a period of time. But for this case in my story, the marine officers doesn't have any parachute on them but yeah. I decided to use it to make it sound...well...nice? Besides, do they really need a parachute if they were to fall from such a high altitude? I don't know. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**Nostalgic Love of the East, Jin Dynasty


	14. Chapter 14 Nostalgic Love of Jin Dynasty

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **Nothing much to say but I'm glad I finally finished updating part 1 of Xiao flashback! That's right! Today chapter is about her flashback! I've wanted to do her flashback the most and finally it came to this. Anyway, I hope you readers will enjoy reading this so do leave me a review about it...Wait a minute, did I mentioned part 1 of her flashback? There's more? I guess I will be telling you all at the afterword section later on. Cya!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>**Nostalgic Love of the East, Jin Dynasty

**Somewhere in the Poltergeist Mansion…**

"It's teatime everyone!" Said Lyrica Prismriver happily, youngest of the three sister while bringing the tea to everyone.

"About time you bring them Lyrica. Our guest sure has to wait long." Merlin Prismriver the middle sister said with a smile.

"Now everyone. Since the tea is here, let's drink up. I hope you like the tea we prepared for you Xiao-san." Lunasa Prismriver the oldest sister said with smiles as well.

"Oh! Thank you so much for that!" Xiao said when Lyrica pour the tea for everyone here.

Everyone begin to take a sip and Xiao is the first one to comment on the tea.

"Oh my goodness! What a delicious tea! Did you make this Lyrica-chan?"

"Umm…yeah! I started making tea and I haven't really mastered it yet. Is it really that delicious?"

"Of course it is! The sweetness of it is just nice. The aroma…hmm…smells good…" Xiao said when she smells the aroma of the tea.

"You like this? It's kind of normal for me…" Lunasa said.

"What? Luna-nee! That's mean of you!" Lyrica cried.

"That's right Lunasa. She tried her best to make it. Well?" Merlin said.

"Sigh…fine! It's great okay Lyrica-chan. At least Xiao-san enjoys it much."

"Hehehe! That's right. Such a nostalgic feeling I'm having right now…" Xiao smiles to herself.

"But anyway. You came here not to ask us for a performance but simply wish to hear us playing the instrument? Also, you are not disturbed by our music as well. That's kind of strange…"

"Well…I find your music rather fascinating and I was hoping if I could play alongside with you all."

"Oh? Play alongside with us? What instrument you play Xiao-san?" Merlin asked.

"Hmm…back then, I play the Guzheng. One of the Chinese stringed instruments you could say."

"Wow…I believe that's really an old musical instrument back during the ancient time. I bet you are really good at playing it Xiao-san!" Lyrica said.

"Not really! I have much to learn really." Xiao said.

"Ahahaha! Don't be so modest now. I can tell you are really good at it. Lunasa, I believe we keep it somewhere in this mansion right?" Merlin said.

"Now that you say it…I think yes. But where I wonder…" Lunasa said while thinking away.

"I think I know Luna-nee! I'll be right back!" Lyrica said happily and went off to somewhere.

"Eh! I never thought you really do have it?" Xiao said in amazement.

"Let's just say we keep it for…well…collection purpose. Besides, we found it in a shop that sells items from the outside world. The shop owner said something about not wanting to have it and quickly after we heard that, we bought it from him." Merlin said.

Minute later, Lyrica brought the item to where everyone is and she has trouble carrying it. Xiao quickly help her with it and place it safely to the floor.

"Thank you for that Xiao-san! But anyway! This is it!" Lyrica said happily.

"Hmm…I must say this was use by someone before and…kind of old too…There must be a bridge for this but it's alright anyway." Xiao said while visually looking at the instrument.

"Oh? But anyway! Could you play something out of it? We would like to listen to it." Merlin said.

"Very well." Xiao said and ready herself.

She folds her long, sleeve and takes the four picks given by Lyrica. She then afterward attached them to her right fingers. Slowly, she begins testing plucking the strings and eventually went to the main thing. The melody she made is soothing at first, slow and steady. When until she went to the part which sounds like of a thunderous melody. The sisters were astounded to witness and hear such a masterful and beautiful piece she is playing. Minute later, she slowly came to stop and ended with a smooth melody that really sooth people hearts.

"That…was…amazing Xiao-san! You are sure talented and where do you learn that?" Lyrica said in amazement.

"That's right! I myself must say you are pretty good! I bet you must've learnt to play that since you were young right?" Merlin said.

"Yeah…Tell us more about it." Lunasa said.

"I learned to play it since young from my mother. A great person she was…" Xiao said halfway.

"Was…? Oh wait…we are sorry about that Xiao. We didn't know…" Lunasa said and everyone went silence.

"Nah! It's alright!" Xiao smiles at them. "Anyway, the song you hear just now was a tribute to a person I care most. That was for him…" Xiao said.

"Umm…who is that person Xiao-san? Someone like a friend?" Lyrica said.

"Friend? Yes at first. After that it was more like…" Xiao said and came to pause.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Luoyang, during the Three Kingdoms Era…<strong>

Everywhere there is war, famine and practically everything that has to do with all the negativity effects. Even with the established of the Three Kingdoms, there is still no peace in this land. Each leaders of each kingdom wanted their own vision of what they wish for their land. Peace, restoration of the former sovereign time and much more. Nevertheless, to Xiao, a wanderer of this land say it is all just a talk and dream to start with.

"Finally…I'm in Luoyang. Capital city for Kingdom of Wei. I just hope I could find a job somewhere here and settle down as well…" Xiao said as she looks around the bustling city.

As she walks around the city, she sees the citizens of this city are happily smiling among themselves. Children running about happily and much more that have to do with all the positive feeling. That is what Xiao hoping to see for all this time. Unlike one of them when she came across a falling apart village where the villagers there have lose hope to live in. Then, she walks along the main street of the city and saw something she has been searching for.

"Ah…a mercenary guild. That's where I always make a living although I don't really like it. But what can I do since that way I can earn a living…" Xiao said to herself and begin walking to it.

Just a few steps she takes when someone bump on her from the side. But it was just a light one since it was a small girl who bumped on her. On the floor the girl was as she was rubbing her butt from the hard landing she got.

"Are you alright little girl?" Xiao said as she lean towards the girl.

"Umm…yes…Ah! Big sister! I'm sorry if I were to hit you! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry!" The little girl said when she begins to beg Xiao forgiveness.

"Hey now. It's alright. I'm not angry or what. It's my fault too for not looking around my surrounding. But anyway, seeing you alright, I'm just glad that's all." Xiao said nicely and pick the girl up.

"Ah…thank you big sister…Anyway, my name is Mei Hua. I live not far from here. You are?"

"The name's Xiao. By the way, your name means beautiful flower if I'm not mistaken. Just like your name, you are beautiful as well. Tehehe!" Xiao giggles away.

"Umm…Big sister! I'm just a normal girl that's all! I'm not really that beautiful!" The girl said while looking to the side, scratching her cheek away.

Xiao just smiles away and she hear some sort of commotion at one side of the street. A gathering could be seen at the place of commotion when it was follow by the bow.

"Oh my. Must be someone important coming over here…Here! Come with me!" Xiao said and pull the girl away.

"Uwaah! Big sister Xiao! Why are you talking me to the alley?"

"Because I don't want to bow to whoever that person is. Besides, I want to see who is the person is. Just…curious that's all." Xiao smiles at her.

"Hmm…I don't know about that…Oh! Looks like they are coming."

Slowly, row of cavalry units pass thought them without them noticing Xiao and Mei Hua were looking at them secretly. Then, came along someone who is not a soldier but rather someone important. Since that person is not mounted on a normal looking horse but a grand one.

"Uwaah! That's! That's! That's!" Mei Hua stuttered.

"Huh? That's who?" Xiao asked her.

"That's Lord Sima Shi! Eldest son to Lord Sima Yi. He is a great military general of Cao Wei. A very remarkable man. That's what mama and papa told me about. It's such an honour to see him up close!" She said and blushes slightly.

"Hmm? You sure know that a lot Mei Hua." Xiao said.

"Hey! Don't take me lightly! I may be small but I'm clever mind you!" Mei Hua frowns at Xiao.

"Hehehe!" Xiao giggles at her. "I'm sure you are."

Then, this Sima Shi person passes right in front of Xiao and frankly speaking, he is quite a good looking. Suddenly, the horses right at the front start to panic over something when a couple of arrow struck at the rider itself. Yelling and shouting could be heard next and Xiao knew right away this is an ambush by someone. But for the assailants to do it in broad daylight and in the middle of the street? They must be pretty stupid and reckless.

"Ah! Lord Sima Shi is in trouble! Someone must help him!" Mei Hua cried.

"…Humph! Mei Hua. I want you to hide. Go." Xiao said and dashes to help that Sima Shi and his men.

"Big sister!" She called her but Xiao already went off to the main street.

The assailants group is gaining an upper hand with all the confusion and the citizen running about in panicky. But for Xiao, she carefully looks around her and with patient, she spotted her enemies where they are and which direction they are coming. It looks one of the group is flanking behind that Lord Sima Shi and without hesitation, she spring into action. Knowing which one is friend or foe, she takes down the foes with her set of unharmed technique, which is Kung Fu for this case. It was easy at first until she gets the attention of her enemies and they went to stop her. Nevertheless, they can barely touch Xiao and all of them went down like flies. Finally, she is at Lord Sima Shi and draws her hidden wrist blades to fight the enemies around him. Slash, slice and slash again, all of them were killed since they cannot compare to Xiao years of experience in battling. Knowing that the assailants are losing, some try to run away but got chase down and got kill anyway while others simply surrender. With that, the soldier round up the remaining one and who knows what will be their fate. Xiao wipes the blood on her blade away before withdrawing her blade into her sleeves. She then looks at this Sima Shi person and their eyes were met. The first thing he saw Xiao is his shock expression. Xiao was clueless what that was about and before she could take her leave, he stops her as he got off from his horse.

"Wait! I demand you to stop where you are!" He said with his superiority voice.

"My lord! Are you alright?" The soldier said as they went over to him. "Hmm? Who's this? Another assailant my lord? Let us take care of her."

"Stop!" Sima Shi cried and everyone bow before him. "She saved my life from this imbecile people who attacked us. Tell me girl. Who are you and why you helped us?"

"…My name is Xiao my lord…" She said without bowing at him. "As for helping you, I didn't want to at first but a girl said someone should help you so I render my help just because she said so."

"Why you insolent girl! Firstly you didn't bow at our lord and secondly you speak such thing! You ought to be punished! Men!" His officers cried angrily only to be stop by Sima Shi again.

"Xiao wasn't it? You got a smart mouth aren't you? Speaking so highly in front of me." He said and raises his sword at her.

"Oh don't be mistaken now. I don't want to cause any trouble my lord. Besides, I'll never bow to someone like you. I'm not some dog lowering my head to someone I don't know. Although people call you Lord but still…" Xiao said and pushes his sword to the side.

"Oh that's it! You're dead!" His men cried angrily.

"I said stop already!" Sima Shi said angrily. "Brave of you to say such thing to me. I respect that. Such bravery but a foolish one I suppose."

Then, Mei Hua came running at Xiao and went in front of her.

"My lord! Please don't punish big sister Xiao! I'm sure she just wanted to help you and your men so please don't punish her! Please forgive her!"

"Mei Hua…" Xiao went surprise.

"I didn't say I want to punish her. Besides, I should be thanking her for everything. Thank you Xiao." Sima Shi said as he sheaths his sword. "Move out men."

"But my lord! You couldn't just leave her…" His officers said halfway only to be stop by Sima Shi once more.

His men eventually understand and bow at him. They mount back their horses and bring the wounded as well the prisoner to where they are headed. Xiao too left the place when Sima Shi calls her once more.

"By the way, where will you be heading now Xiao?" He asked.

"…Do I need to tell you that?" Xiao answered him back rudely.

"Hmm…I like her attitude…Hiya!" He said and left the place.

"Eh…big sister Xiao? Why are you so rude to him? You are so lucky he let you go or you will get a terrible punishment!" Mei Hua said.

"Sigh…I just don't want to talk about it. Anyway, thank you for everything Mei Hua. I guess I should be heading to an inn. Man! I'm really tired from all my traveling and fighting!" Xiao said.

"Umm…you need a place to stay big sister? You can live in my house. I'm sure mama and papa allow you to stay in." She said cheerfully.

"Thank you but no. I don't want to cause trouble…" Xiao said halfway only to be pull by her.

From the look of it, she is persistent to let Xiao to stay in her house. Not that Xiao does not want to but would that be kind of rude all the sudden? Nevertheless, they reach at her house and it is consider a decent house they live in. But Xiao is not sure whether they are poor folk or just simply normal. As Xiao enter her house, they are not that poor from the look of it. Then, Mei Hua parents came to meet their daughter after she said aloud she is home.

"Mei Hua! Where have you…Oh my! I don't know you brought visitor! I'm sorry about that young lady!" Her mother said.

"No! Not a problem! I'm sure you are surprise to see someone came to your house all the sudden. Forgive me for the intrusion." Xiao said when she bows her head slightly.

"Nonsense my dear! You are most welcome! Wait now, I will make some tea for everyone." Mei Hua father said and went over to the kitchen next.

"Anyway mama! Do you have an extra room? Also, a hot spring and practically everything!" Mei Hua said happily.

"Yes my dear. I've never seen you so happy my child. Anyway, what is your name young lady?" Her mother asked.

"My name is Xiao madam. I thank you for inviting me to your house." Xiao said.

She did not say anything and smiles away happily. She then takes Xiao to the room and she has never sleep on something soft for a very long time. She must say all the inn she stayed all this time does not feel right. As if it does not feel like home at all. Later that night, Mei Hua takes her to the hot spring and look like they are not the only one. There are other ladies in this place and from what Mei Hua said, this place belongs to her parents but it is open to anyone for free. That really surprise Xiao a lot since people who own something like this require to pay. Maybe this is her lucky day to use for free. She dips her foot into the water and it is indeed really hot.

"Wheee!" Mei Hua cried happily as she jump into one of the pool of the hot spring.

Splash! The water splash onto everyone here especially Xiao and the hot water get to her skin.

"Hot! Hot! Mei Hua! Be careful! It's really hot…huh?" Xiao said and notice she is doing alright even with that temperature.

"Uwaahh…this feels so good as always…Hmm? Big sister? Aren't you coming in?" She said without being disturbed by the heat.

"This must be your first time aren't you young lady?" Some random ladies asked Xiao and she nods her head. "You see. Mei Hua here regularly came over here and the heat to her is nothing. I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually.

Without saying anything, Xiao take a dip slowly and finally, her whole body is in it. But still, the heat really gets to her but nevertheless, she have to get used to it. Throughout the whole night, both of them did not say anything and watches the beautiful moonlit of the moon.

"…Umm…big sister? Can I ask you something?" Mei Hua asked.

"What is it?" Xiao said while looking at the night sky.

"About today fight you fought, I want to thank you for saving Lord Sima Shi. You see, he is a great person and he cares for the people that have been suffering all this time. I'm sure one day that he will make a better living for everyone in here. So…Please don't have any hard feeling towards him."

"Eh? Well…It's not that I have such thing towards him but…it's just my personal matter. Don't worry; I won't have any ill thinking about him. Sigh…I guess there are people like him unlike what I always meet…"

"Huh? Big sister?"

"Eh? It's nothing! Just talking to myself!" Xiao said when she looks to her side.

Mei Hua says nothing after that and continues their moon viewing quietly to themselves. The next day, an imperial official along with some of his men came to Mei Hua's house to meet up with Xiao. From the look of it, maybe it could be that yesterday event that the official wishes to see her.

"Silence little girl! Bring the person you are sheltering since yesterday to us at once! If not we will arrest you for sheltering a criminal!" The official said with its loud voice.

"What? Big sister is not a criminal! You got it all wrong!" Mei Hua said.

"Silence you! I just want you to being her to us! You lowly commoner!"

"Hey now…" Xiao said as she went out to meet this loud mouth official guy. "It's still early in the morning and please stop your ruckus will you?"

"Silent! You must be this Xiao person. Also, you dare to speak us that way girl!"

"Hmm? Is that how you people talk to other people? By shouting? Show some respect and people will show you back as well right?" Xiao said.

"Why you! You dare mock me! Firstly that lowly commoner girl and now you! Guards! Arrest her!" The official said and orders his men to arrest Xiao.

"Hmm? If you dare to say that once again to me or her especially, you're history for sure. You got me?" Xiao said with such sinister aura she is giving out.

Immediately after that, the guard's stop where they are as fear took over them whether to approach Xiao.

"But whatever! Leave the family alone since they have nothing to do with this. I'll come with you."

"Ah! Big sister! Please don't go! Let us reason with them and I'm sure…" Mei Hua said halfway when Xiao pat her head.

"I'll be fine. I'll do the reasoning and make my name clean. I'm sure they got misunderstanding about yesterday. See you later and thank you for everything! See ya!" Xiao said and smiles at her.

With that, the official and the guards escort her to the palace. Mei Hua could not bear to see her gone like that since she knows what will the fate of the criminal will be. It was just a misunderstanding to start with. As Xiao walks the main street, the civilian of the city could not stop looking at her. They wonder what really happen as they watch in silent. Minute pass, Xiao arrive at the palace ground and guided into the palace afterward. Upon reaching inside of it, the surrounding area of it is really vast. A long, hallway at the opposite side where she is standing and much more. Then, a group of ladies came rushing to her and they look like servants.

"You are to be frisk search for any weapons in you which of course you do. Now don't move!" The official person said.

"Hmm? I don't think so. If any of you touch me, I'll cut your hands before you knew what comes to you." Xiao warn them with her threatening words.

"Enough already. I'll take over from here." Someone said from across the hallway.

"Ah! Lady Wang Yuanji! Milady!"

Xiao watches them bow at the lady as she walk towards her. That was really surprising of her to see people showing respect to a lady. Perhaps she is someone very important.

"I believe you are Xiao right? Lord Sima Yi sent his men to get you and from the look of it, you had trouble along the way?"

"Not really! I'm just glad nothing happen to my friend. As long she is alright, I wouldn't mine at all."

"Uh huh…" She said in confusion.

"But anyway. You were saying about someone wanting to see me? Well?" Xiao said.

"Of course. Now, follow me." She said and leads the way for Xiao.

As they walk the hallway of the palace, Xiao could see the long, stretch garden at the side of the hallway. Such a beautiful place to be in. All the greenery and stuff.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wang Yuanji. I was supposed to pick you up at back then but a certain issue got me which I have to attend to. Please forgive me if I couldn't pick you up and cause so much trouble."

"Oh no! It's totally fine Lady Yuanji. But putting that aside, what does Lord Sima Yi wanted from me?"

"I'm not sure myself either. I'm sure you will know once you meet him."

After a few minutes of walking, they came across a room and went inside. The door close behind them and over at the end of the room, there is an old man looking at some books at the shelves. Upon hearing footsteps coming to his way, he turns his head and gives a slight smile at his guest.

"So you have come. I heard that my men caused you trouble back then. I will see to it as this will never happen again." He said.

"Xiao, this is Lord Sima Yi. Father to Lord Sima Shi, his eldest son." Lady Yuanji said and bow at him.

"Oh? What a surprise." Xiao said without any shock impression on her.

"Anyway, you must be wondering why you are here yes?" He said.

"That's right. Am I getting a severe punishment about yesterday?" Xiao said without any worries.

"About that one? Ahahaha!" He said and laugh about it. "I don't care what happened yesterday. From what my son said, you saved his life with your set of fighting skill. He also mentioned about your martial art is not seen every day. Something unfamiliar you could say."

"Oh? He sounds like he is suspecting me for something my Lord Sima Yi." Xiao grins at him.

Then, the door to the room swings open and enter that person Xiao saved yesterday, Sima Shi.

"Father! Shouldn't you be in bed…Huh? You…" He said and came to pause.

"I wish to have a talk with our guest my son. Anyway, about the martial art. I can only suspect that that kind of set is something who people know of. Witness it or heard before. He told me how you fought and what weapon you utilized. There's one conclusion to this. You're an assassin right?" Sima Yi said.

Xiao went surprised to hear what he just said. She then giggles to herself and everyone in the room suddenly starts to be caution about this.

"You must be someone great to know your opponent background even you haven't seen how I really fight back then." Xiao said when she grins at him.

"The explanation from my son is crystal clear with all his details he gave me. From there, I slowly begin to think what it was and came to conclusion. So it is true my dear Xiao?"

"…Yes. I'm an assassin who trained to kill since I was young girl. After I lost my parents to some lowly mountain bandits, I swore that I will take revenge for their insolent act. That's where I was taken to the school of assassin when they found me in that destroyed village. I was then trained for 2 years until I ran away from there and went to find those responsible for the death of my parents." Xiao said.

"So…did you find them Xiao?" Lady Yuanji asked.

"You're kidding? Not only had I found them, I brutally kill them for the crime they did. Too bad to the loved one for those who settled down as they curse and swear at me for this. It looks like they have to live in sadness and experience the same pain I had back then."

"My oh my. What a heartless and scary girl you are. It's not that I find it amusing. So, what happen after that?" Sima Yi further asked Xiao.

"Oh? You're interested in my life now my lord? It won't be a pleasant one…" Xiao grins at him.

"What's wrong doing some background checking on someone interesting like you? Come, tell me more my dear." He said and takes a seat.

"Anyway, after finding them all and killed them. I wander the land and earn a living by accepting different types of request from the mercenary guild. Some were plain and easy until I came upon a secret request. Only those who willing and knows about it may take up the job."

"And what will that be?" Sima Shi asked.

"Assassination. I'm an assassin after all and I went to various missions to assassinate corrupted people who cause such negativity to the people and the country. I didn't think much while doing this. Hopefully, I could at least make this country a better place to live in and hope someone would replace those I killed and do something worth for everyone. Unlike who just idly sit around and let the day pass. You wish to call me a murderer? I don't care what you will say anyway."

"Hmm…such an interesting story indeed! I wouldn't call you murderer or what. I would like to call that bringing justice to these lowlifes. You have been doing a great service actually to this country but what bothers me is that you're an assassin." Sima Yi said.

"Well? After hearing this, aren't you all afraid of me that I will do some killing later on? Especially killing your eldest son?" Xiao grin at him.

Suddenly, Wang Yuanji went enrage to hear what she said and went to strike her. But then Sima Shi stops her and she wonders what that was about.

"My lord! Why did you stop me! She insulted you to such degree I can't tolerate! I can't believe you would say that Xiao. Just when I could trust you…"

"Remember Lady Yuanji. Never ever judge the book by its cover." Xiao smiles at her.

"Enough already you two. Now, I wish to say this father. Allow me to have her, Xiao, to be my personal bodyguard." Sima Shi said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Xiao said.

"That's right my son. What are you saying? You know who and what she is capable of? Do you have a death wish?" His father said.

"Didn't you hear father? She took job from the guild and from what she said. She took secret request to assassinate people like us. This city has a guild and I'm pretty sure there will be such offer right? Don't you think she might take the job and went for it? Besides, there are people still wanting me dead and with that, she could protect my back during the time of need."

"Oh ho? Such precaution you take there my lord. But what's make you think I would become your bodyguard?"

"I'm sure you will. I promise you that I will change this country we are living into a place of what you wanted. Where there is peace in this country. If you don't wish to become my bodyguard, who knows what will happen to the one you cares most…Like that girl you lived with yesterday."

"Tsk! You wouldn't!" Xiao cried angrily.

"Uh huh…That's your weakness I see. So what will it be Xiao. Will you accept my offer?" He said.

"Humph…very well but let's make a deal shall we? If you fail to establish a country of everlasting peace and making the people of this place a good life, I would see to that your head will roll in front of me."

"And if I will manage to make such thing, you are to serve me and this country till death takes you. What will you say about that?"

"My lord! That's one gamble you are taking! Do you think your…" Lady Yuanji said when he interrupted her.

"It's alright. I'm sure he won't be bother by such thing. Now Xiao. What will your answer be?"

Xiao did not say anymore and smiles over this. For the first time in her life, she bows to this Sima Shi person and agree to be in his service. From that day onwards, Xiao constantly goes wherever he goes to and of course with the exception of him doing some private matters. The people in the palace find it weird and wonder why Xiao is like that. Perhaps they are thinking endlessly why she is constantly by his side. But that does not bother her much and ignore such thing. Many days pass, the news of Lord Sima Yi health is getting worse and this wonder her all the sudden why he is like that. Back then when she first met him, he is quite a healthy man. Perhaps there is something she does not know of. A secret to something. Then one day, a servant came right to her to tell her something.

"Pardon me Miss Xiao but I was told that you are to meet Lord Sima Yi at once." The servant said and hurriedly left the place.

This puzzle Xiao for a moment and what does he need from her anyway. On top of that, the servant seems kind of weird. Whatever it is, she went to meet him and once she is inside his room, Sima Yi is sitting at the edge of the bed looking down.

"You call for me Lord Sima Yi?" Xiao said.

"Ah…you came. Waste no time now. He is coming here sooner or later. I want you to feed me that porridge right away. Come here now." He said and Xiao went to him.

He then grab Xiao shoulder and went over to her ear. Immediately, he starts to explain the whole reason to this in a fast and understanding manner. Xiao listen carefully to every word and begin to understand the true meaning to whole this. It was just a ruse to start with and without saying any words, Xiao nod her head in agreement. As she picks up the bowl of porridge, someone came knocking the room of the door and went in.

"Lord Sima Yi. I'm Li Sheng. The new Inspector for Jing Province my lord." The person said.

"Huh…? What…? Who's that? Bing Province? What?" Sima Yi said in his frail state.

"It's Li Sheng my lord. A new Inspector for Jing Province." Xiao said.

But still, Sima Yi pretended he could not hear well and continue his acting in front of Li Sheng. In the middle of feeding him the porridge, Sima Yi coughs so badly that the porridge spill on his clothes. From the look of that Li Sheng person reaction, he is convince that Sima Yi is indeed true about being sick and dying soon. After that, he takes his leave and left the room. Xiao clean up his clothes when Sima Yi stops her halfway.

"That's enough already my dear. Now, the pieces are all set. We need to strike fast while the iron is hot." He said when Sima Shi and another person came entering his room.

"So brother. This is Xiao you are talking about?" That person said.

"That's right little brother. Xiao, this is Sima Zhao. I suppose this is your first time seeing him?"

"Yes my lord. It's an honour to meet you my Lord Sima Zhao." Xiao said and bow at him.

"No problem! The honour is all mine. Anyway father. Is it time?"

"We shall execute it when it is time. Xiao, I want you to help me on this as well. Will you listen to what I'm going to say?"

Xiao wonder what was that all about and when she turns to look at Sima Shi, he nods his head while smiling at her. Whatever it is, it must be something great and without any question, she nods her head in agreement. From the look of it, Sima Yi intended to execute a coup d'état right here in Luoyang. It got something to do with this Cao Shuang person is incompetent from such task like maintaining the country. Thus the Sima clan wanted to overthrow him and those sides with him and set a better ruling instead. The plan sound like it will be a successful one even it has not happen yet. Then, Xiao was given a role and that is to protect Sima Shi during this mission. Few days later, the coup d'état came into operation and Sima Yi first plan is to shut all the city gates of Luoyang. Sima Shi and his army secure key position around the palace. One of them is the armoury. Of course there are those who resist such thing and try to stop him. Nevertheless, it was fruitless attempt since majority of those who are not side with the Sima's went to join their coup d'état as well.

"Lord Sima Shi! What's the meaning of this! You dare to turn against us and the emperor!" Some bunch of officers cried in surprise.

"This is none of your concern. Now, tell me if you wish to die miserably or join our cause. Choose."

These are the words he gave to them but sadly, they rather die and fight to protect the kingdom. They are such a foolish bunch of idiot as mention by Sima Shi. In matter of time, the whole palace is eventually taken over by the Sima's. That is one victory they achieve and finally to convince Cao Shuang into surrendering himself. News eventually reaches to them that the Minister of Finance, Huan Fan manage to flee from Luoyang and went to see Cao Shuang.

"That doesn't matter. Our plan of making a report to remove Cao Shuang and his brothers from power had made. It will be a matter of time they will eventually surrender." Sima Yi said.

"Father is almost too good to be true. Never really cease to impress me." Sima Shi said.

"Yeah. By the way Xiao, you fought really well and protect my brother's back countless time. Guess I need to know more about you." Sima Zhao smiles at her.

Xiao did not say anything and simply bow at him. Then, she felt someone is watching them from somewhere and began to look around her. Strangely, there is no one around here unless they are carefully hidden away from her sight. Xiao eventually ignore about that. Later, Cao Shuang and his associates were accused of treason and therefore were executed along with his clans. Such a thing Xiao is witnessing but that does not bother her and all she concern is that hopefully the Sima clan could do better instead of those people. Then, Xiao decided to meet up with Mei Hua if she is doing alright after from that coup d'état. Thankfully, she and her family are doing fine. Mei Hua was overjoyed to see Xiao doing alright since she strangely did not get any punishment for her crime. Besides, she knew this is all just a misunderstanding after all.

"I'm sorry I've made you so worry Mei Hua. I promise I won't do it again okay?" Xiao smiles at her.

"Are you sure? We heard something big happened a while ago. The soldiers told us it was nothing and we were told to stay in our house. Did something happen big sister?"

"It…was nothing really. More importantly, I'm glad you are safe. Also, there's something I must tell you."

"Huh? Big sister?" Mei Hua went confuse.

Xiao begin to explain to her that she is now in the service of Lord Sima Shi, which is to be his personal bodyguard. Mei Hua expression went surprise when she heard that. Nevertheless, Xiao will once in a while pay a visit to her and bring her gifts as well. In the end, Mei Hua understands and glad for Xiao to serve her lord. But as Xiao notice from her tone, she does not seem to like it. As if she hate about it. Xiao just forget about it and it must be her imagination. Years after the military coup, a couple of officers came before Sima Yi to give their report on certain matter.

"Lord Sima Yi, we bring you a report that Wang Ling, General of Shouchun is intended to raise a rebellion against you."

"A rebellion? What a nuisance…What's his nature of this rebellion?" Sima Yi asked.

"It's regarding about removing the Sima clan from their state power and replacing our current emperor into what he wanted my lord." One of them said.

"I see…If that's the case, I would personally lead my army to stop this rebellion. Xiao, will you accompany me for this? Besides, I want to bring my sons as well and you know that well yes?"

"I understand my lord." Xiao said.

Days later, Sima Yi mobilised his troops and march to meet up with Wang Ling. News eventually reach to Wang Ling that Sima Yi's army is marching right at his doorstep. Knowing that it is absolutely useless to resist and outmatched as well, he surrender to Sima Yi. The rebellion finally was suppressed and that is one job done. Xiao then begin to think why they wish to rebel since the Sima clan wanted to change the country into a better living. Perhaps there are people out there think otherwise and perhaps, they claim they could do better to change the country? Whatever the reason, Xiao keep this to herself knowing that the Sima clan knows what best for the country. Later on that year, Sima Yi went drastically ill and this is the real deal. On his deathbed, he wishes to have his final talk with his sons including Xiao.

"Father, shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Sima Zhao said.

"What's the point anyway when this old man is going to die…Cough!" He said halfway and started to cough. "My time is coming to an end…I wish to talk something important."

"What will that be father?" Sima Shi said.

"As you know this country need someone to be in control and we cannot let any meddlesome, incompetent people take control of what we are controlling. The state power and such. Therefore, I hereby appointed my son, Sima Shi to be my successor for my regency to Wei." Sima Yi said.

"You...You're just leaving it all to me?"

"I know you can do it. You're my son after all and Xiao…"

"Yes my lord?" Xiao said and went close to him.

"I thank you for all this time. If only I would meet you sooner, perhaps the chaos of this country will end in no time. But…I shouldn't think such thing actually. Now my dear, I have a task for you."

"My lord?" Xiao wonders.

"I want to protect my son and help him in any way necessary. I know you can do it my dear."

"…If that's your wish. I would honour that task you gave to me my lord. Also, I would like to play something for you." Xiao said when a couple of servants went into Sima Yi's room with a Guzheng they are carrying.

The Sima family were surprise to see that and immediately when the Guzheng were in place, Xiao went to it and play a soothing melody to everyone here. Everyone was shocked to see someone like her to be able to play such instrument. Upon hearing this, Sima Yi smiles and then laugh lightly to himself. Few days later, Sima Yi passes away from his illness. Even though Xiao had only know Sima Yi for about a year, it felt long to her with all his guidance to her. She now wonders if his son will able to lead the country and establish a country where there is peace. No suffering and much more. Later that night, she watches the starry night sky while drinking away a cup of wine quietly to herself.

"May I join drinking together with you?" Someone said beside her.

"Huh?" Xiao turn to look at who said that and it is none other than Sima Shi. "Ah…it's you. Go ahead…"

"That's strange of you to talk like that. Back to your usual self?" He said and takes a seat beside her.

"There's no one around us and I can say what I want. You know I'm sick and tired calling you lord. I just agree to help you but not to the point of bowing to you numerous times and calling you lord."

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "But sadly you did all this time."

"Sigh…It cannot be help anyway since there are a lot of eyes watching us. I guess I have to pretend to become your servant to avoid people thinking otherwise."

"But of course. By the way, aren't you too young to be drinking? Shouldn't you stop now?"

"What? So what if I'm young! I've been drinking since I was young since my parents knew when I'm grow up, I will be drinking anyway! You cannot stop me." Xiao said and take a sip of the wine.

"I'm just concern that's all Xiao."

"Concern huh? Afraid I might get drunk and someone will take advantage of me? You know what I mean right?" Xiao said and went close to his face.

"Hmm…probably." He said and smiles away lightly.

"Hahaha!" Xiao laugh away. "Don't worry. I can hold my liquor. Didn't I said I been drinking since young?"

"If you say so. But anyway, I want to thank you for playing the Guzheng for my father before he died."

"Oh that? It's nothing to be thank for. I'm sorry if I were to offense you in any way. All the sudden of me to play it in front of everybody."

"No. Not at all. I really appreciate it. I hope father will find peace after hearing that. But…where do you learn such skill? Someone taught you?"

"Yes." Xiao and smiles to herself. "It was my mother who taught me. That was way before when she left me from this world. Actually, I wanted to earn a living by entertaining people with my beautiful music I played. But look at what I am now. Nothing but a killer to find a living. I'm so pathetic."

"No you are not. Do you think you can survive in this world with your skill as a musician? Everywhere you go there is nothing but war and chaos. Perhaps it must be fate that you acquire the skill to fight and survive all this time."

"Fate!" Xiao suddenly raise her voice. "It is fate that my parents have to die like that while I survived from it! If I know how to fight, they would be still be alive! It is fate that I will be learning how to fight later on!"

"Xiao…" Sima Shi said and notice Xiao shed tear after saying that.

"Don't come saying to me that you know what it is!" Xiao said and turn away to wipe her tears.

"…Do not mourn the past already. You should be thankful what you are now. Fate works in a mysterious way and I'm sure something great will happen to you one day."

Xiao still did not look at him when Sima Shi embrace her from behind. This remind Xiao the way her parent did to her when she is sad. Perhaps he is right. She should not grieve about her past and move on. Finally, Xiao understand and apologise for saying such thing.

"Just forget what happen just now. Anyway, could you play a music for me before I call it a night?"

Xiao gives a nod and went to her Guzheng. She ready herself before playing the music. Throughout the whole night, she play a soothing melody for him as if there is no tomorrow. Seeing the joy in Sima Shi face, she is glad her music is really enjoyable to listen to. The next day, Xiao woke up in her room with a robe covering her up.

"Did I fall asleep after playing for him? I can't remember…Huh? Lord Sima Shi robe? I think I shouldn't let anyone see this…" Xiao said when she notice something weird.

It is that feeling again where someone is watching her. Steps out of the room and look around her. But still, she could not determine where they are actually and eventually she ignore about it. Getting herself ready, she went to meet up with Sima Shi for her bodyguard job.

"Morning Xiao! Had a great night yesterday with my brother?" Someone came yelling across the hallway of the palace.

"My lord! It's still early in the morning and don't make a ruckus over yourself."

"Huh? Oh! Lord Sima Zhao. Lady Yuanji. Good morning to you." She said and bow at them.

"So how's yesterday? Had fun?" He said.

"Huh? I…I don't know what you talking about my lord…" Xiao stuttered.

"Come on now! My brother had a drink together with you right? Was he a boring person to talk to?"

"My lord…he wasn't…We had a normal talk that's all." Xiao said with such uneasy feeling in her.

"My lord. I think we shouldn't hold Xiao any longer." Lady Yuanji said.

"Oh right! My brother told me to pass a message to you after you woke up. He wants you to meet him in his office right away."

Upon hearing that, Xiao noted that and thank him for it. She rush to meet up with him and this is strange. Usually she will be taking her own sweet time but today, she is kind of hurry to meet him. Also, her heartbeat is beating unusual fast today when she reaching to his room. She is just thinking too much and it must be the walking that make her heartbeat like this. She knock the door upon reaching at his room and went inside.

"My Lord Sima Shi. I've come as you requested. Is there something you need?" She said and bow to him.

"Oh? You're here. I've a great news for you." He said when Xiao heard someone running to her.

"Big sister!" Someone cried and gives a hug at Xiao.

"Uwaahh! What? Mei Hua? What are you doing here?" Xiao said in surprise.

"Lord Sima Shi met with me and granted me to work for him as his personal servant! That was a day ago he asked!" She smiles at Xiao.

"Huh? But why?" Xiao said in confusion.

"I knew the two of you are close to each other and I was like why not I take Mei Hua here to become my servant. At the same time, you two could see each other and that way, you won't be lonely anymore right? I don't wish to see the unhappy side of you Xiao."

"Ah…well…I guess it make sense. You must be pretty lucky aren't you Mei Hua." Xiao said and pat her head.

During Mei Hua time here, Xiao has never seen her so happy before. But of course she will keep this to herself rather than showing it to anyone except to Xiao. Later that day, they have a free time and this is the only time they are able to spend time together.

"It's been a few days only and you are becoming a good servant to Sima Shi aren't you?" Xiao smiles at Mei Hua.

"Big sister? That's nothing really! Besides, I should do even better to serve my lord at all time! I cannot slack and show my weakness to him! I owe him for everything he had done!" She cried.

"Like taking you in to be his servant? I guess that's not the only one thought." Xiao said.

"You're right but there's more to that…So anyway big sister! How's Lord Sima Shi like? Since you are with him for quite a long time. Could you tell me everything you know about him?" She said happily.

"Well…honestly speaking…I don't really know much. Besides than he love to drink? I don't know."

"What? Big sister know this much after you been with him all this time? Big sister should try harder than that. If I were you, I would do anything to know what my lord like and dislike." Mei Hua said when she giggle to herself.

"Just don't get into trouble now." Xiao smiles at her.

Suddenly, Mei Hua stands up and this surprise Xiao a bit. She then said that she have something else to do and will be having this conservation again later. Left the place and Xiao was scratching her head in confusion. Did she say something wrong just now or what? Whatever it is, Xiao will ignore about it as usual. The next day, Xiao was told to accompany Sima Shi as usual but today, he is taking a scroll around the palace ground unlike when he will be doing his office work most of the time.

"My lord. Forgive me for me to say this but are you perhaps taking a break from work?" Xiao asked.

"Hmm…you could say that. I just want to stretch my legs that's all." He said.

Strangely, the palace ground they are walking on seems kind of quiet. There are no people walking in here as well and that is really weird. Something does not add up and Xiao knew she have to be on guard.

"My lord. I think we should be out of here. I don't feel right about this…" Xiao said when a couple of men stand between Sima Shi and her.

Immediately, Xiao steps in front of him and went caution about this.

"Who are you to block Lord Sima Shi way!" Xiao yelled at them.

"…Die now you impudent fool!" They suddenly yelled and draw their sword.

Fortunately, Xiao saw that coming and slash their neck before they could fully draw their sword. Blood gush out forcibly from their neck and they drop dead to the ground. Sima Shi was shock to see how fast Xiao really is. Maybe today he could fully see her fighting skill up close.

"My lord! Are you alright! What is going on!" Xiao said and went on guard.

"So it's true after all. The plot to assassinate me." He said calmly.

"Plot to kill you? I didn't know that but thankfully you brought me with you my lord."

"Yes. I apologise if I didn't tell you about it. But I wish to find out about whether if it is true or not. Now, I need to find out who is the mastermind is. Will you come with me Xiao?"

"Absolutely. I guess I should refrain from killing the next assassin so we could squeeze any answer from them." Xiao smiles.

"That's right. I was hoping to get from these two but oh well. Now, shall we head out and meet out the assassin?" Sima Shi said when he readies his weapon.

"Yes my lord." Xiao said and readies her weapon as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>Finally we are here! Getting straight to the point why I made part 1 because I never really thought her flashback will be this long than Su Min flashback! As you can see, I wanted her to interact with the Sima clan which include Sima Yi you see. To me if I leave Sima Yi part away and rather focusing on Sima Shi part, I don't feel right about it but I don't know about you readers. I just wanted Xiao to be part of the story happening in Sima Yi story like in the Wang Ling rebellion. Next, if you readers find any Chinese names and wonder who they really are, I recommend that you should Google it like I did. Since it will provide more info rather than me typing here for you. There are certain words I will highlight and explain to you what it is about. But still, Google them if you really wish to know about it.

**Nostalgic Love of the East, Jin Dynasty: **Just like Su Min flashback story title, this title I change a bit and the original title is Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World. Stage 3 Theme in Imperishable Night or IN for short. Since the word nostalgic has something to do with the past, I decided to use it for Xiao flashback. I don't know if it sound great like but I like it myself. ^_^

**Guzheng: **It is a plucking instrument dated back during the Waring State Period. It has 18 to 23 or more stringed and come with a movable bridge. At first, I didn't think about having Xiao playing an instrument. But as I had her interact with the Prismriver sisters, I finally wanted her something to play with. Since she is a Chinese girl, I search for any Chinese instrument that suit for her and there are tons of them. After much consideration, I wanted her to play the Guzheng. It's just that I like the sound of it that being play. But Erhu sound nice as well don't you think? Google it what it is. Hint: Chinese Violin ^_^

**Mei Hua name meaning: **I Google it and it means "Beautiful Flower". I may be wrong but it will be best if someone could tell me the real meaning since I'm not Chinese but interested in Chinese history and stuff. ^_^

**Cao Wei: **It is one of the states in China during the Three Kingdoms Era. Since I make Su Min during the Joseon Dynasty, I decided to make Xiao to be from the Three Kingdoms Era which is in Wei. The story mostly held in Luoyang rather than anywhere else. Just like I did for Su Min flashback, Hanseong.

I don't know if I miss some part out but if you readers find any word you are unfamiliar with, just Google it. Now, it is time to do for my part 2 and hopefully I will complete as fast as I can. Besides, I've been wanting to type my other story you see. Should I type a preview of my next story to you readers? I may want to but let's see how it goes first. Till then! See ya later comrades! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**Broken Love of Eastern Realm


	15. Chapter 15 Broken Love of Eastern Realm

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **Hiya everyone! As promised! This is my second part of the flashback! And this will be my shortest story I have type. Waste no time and do enjoy them! See ya later!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>**Broken Love of Eastern Realm

**Somewhere in Luoyang…**

Over at one corner of the city, a group of mysterious people gather among themselves discussing some matter they consider it need to be done quickly.

"Do you think we should strike now?" One of the mysterious figures said.

"We definitely should. The info given by her is true anyway." The other one said.

"Agree but one problem. Our scout reported he have a bodyguard protecting him."

"Xiao…She is just a low grade assassin. She cannot hope to compare to us elites. Separate from her from him and they are done for."

"Agree…" All of them answered and disappear into the shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the palace ground…<strong>

"What a bunch of imbecile. Not even one of them proves to be useful in answering my question…Hmm? Xiao? You've been silence for quite some time." Sima Shi said.

"My lord? No…It's just that these assassins are nothing but only the beginning. I think there's more to this." Xiao said.

"More? You mean like even more difficult to deal with assassin?"

"Maybe my lord. Like someone who is like me. Experience and deadly."

"I see. Looks like we going to be careful from now on…" Sima Shi said.

They then continue walking around the place while looking for any more victims to be question. Strangely, there are none coming for them yet. Perhaps they have retreating since they cannot possibly take them on? Enter inside the palace and looks like they are safe at last.

"I guess that's it. Coward who doesn't know their own place" He said and sheathe his sword.

Xiao still did not sheathe her weapon away as if there is danger around them. She keeps looking right and left when Sima Shi asks her what is wrong. Out of the blue, she saw something coming at the side of her eyes and dodges it. Then another one came as it head to her lord and she grap him away to safely. Just a couple of arrow and as she inspect it, she have seen those somewhere before.

"I see you can outrun us still. Someone like you did not complete our training and still you are just like an elite one." Someone said.

"Who goes there! If you are not a coward, come down now and show yourself!" Sima Shi taunted that person.

Immediately after he said that, a group of mysterious people wearing a mask appear before them. From the look of it, they are indeed someone like an elite assassin unlike those they fought. Xiao keep her calm and ready herself.

"What is the matter my child? Afraid by our presence?" One of them said as the person step in front of the group.

"Mas…master…" Xiao said in a slight nervous tone.

"Hmm…I suppose you are the leader?" Sima Shi said.

"Hehehehe." The man giggles to himself. "You're right. You could say I'm that traitor teacher before she run away. I'm sure she told you that right? About her being an assassin and all?"

"Oh don't worry about that. She already did. So safe your breath from such explanation."

"Oh? That will be good then since I'm going straight to the point of killing you slowly."

"Master! Why are you doing this! Who send you to kill him?" Xiao said.

"Why would you care? Our client promises us we will get a handsome reward. Enough talk alright? I'm itchy for a fight. Let's see how well you are now Xiao."

He held his hand at her when the assassin behind him came charging at her. Xiao ready her stance and charge at them as well. Then, two of them came jumping at Xiao and deliver a downward slash with their sword. Xiao saw that coming and block it in time but the impact was so strong that make her lost her footing. Seeing this is an opportunity, they went for their follow up strike. Luckily, Xiao reflect is pretty quick and duck from it. Miss her as the blade went above her head and she counters them with a high kick. Smack! Their faces were hit and their mask broke into pieces as the splinter pieces went into their eyes and died from it. Seeing this is not over, Xiao went to despatch the other incoming assassin.

"Xiao! Let me help you!" Sima Shi said and came charging with his sword.

"My lord! Please stand back! They are different opponent you ever fought before! You won't last a minute with them! " Xiao cried at him.

"I won't just idly watch you fight. I will take my chances and fight alongside you!" He said and clash weapon with one of the assassin.

"Heh…What a foolish man. What can you possibly do with that inferior sword skill?" The leader said.

Xiao knew their tactic is to use speed to outrun their opponent. She never thought she will be having a hard time fighting them unlike the training she had with them back then. Maybe in real battle is entirely different from training where no one gives a chance. Xiao is using her speed tactic as well but not as effective as she thought it will be. The battle is getting dragging until she is tired to defend herself and got badly hurt from their attack. Bruise and cut could be seen on her as blood drip from her mouth and the cut she receive.

"Xiao! Hang in there! Damn it!" Sima Shi said and he is on the knee suffering from the wound he receives as well.

"Just give up my dear Xiao. We already close the gates to here from anyone aiding you."

"Huff…huff…Shut up! As long I still breathe! I will protect my lord no matter what! Say what you want! I will not yield to the likes of you!" Xiao cried angrily.

"So is it death then you chooses? What a pity. Just when I want you to come back with us. Off with their head men." He said.

Xiao saw the assailants came charging at her and if only she is able to despatch them with even greater speed than them. Not only speed but the skill to dodge from their speed tactic. Any second now, the assailant will slash her and she need to dodge it somehow.

"Xiao!" Sima Shi yelled at her.

"…I remember now." She said when she smiles to herself.

Her eyes saw five blades heading straight down to her face and in a split second, she did a side step and barely hit by it. Slash their neck as a counterattack and only three of them were hit by her blade.

"What?" Her master went shocked.

"Yes." Xiao said in her heart. "I remember now how master did it…I finally manage to copy his technique perfectly after all this years…"

Then Xiao caught a glimpse of another attack and it is coming from behind her. This time, she tested her speed and just when she intended to, she is behind them in a split second. Pierce their vital spot as blood gush out from their wound. Then another and another keep attacking her but all of them drop like flies without knowing what hit them.

"Oh? That's it? Why your men stop attacking me master? It is fear that takes over them now? Also, aren't you surprise as well?" Xiao grins at him.

"Heh Heh…Hahahaha! Someone like you to copy movement and use it for yourself? What a gift you were given! I knew when I first set my eyes on you, you are something Xiao! But considering you are able to copy my movement and skill, there is one flaw to that."

"What will that be?" Xiao asked him.

"You need training to maintain that insane speed you use. If not, your body cannot take so much pressure from it. You'll see what I mean." He smiles evilly at her.

Xiao had no idea what he meant until her body felt numb all the sudden. She suddenly coughs blood and covers her mouth with her hand. It keeps continuing as it stains her sleeve badly.

"Your body cannot possibly take it and your Chi is all mess up after using that. You are such a fool for not considering this aren't you?"

"Xiao! Are you alright! Xiao!" Sima Shi said.

"I'm fine my lord…This is nothing really…" She said in her frail state and tries to maintain her footing.

"Big sister! Big sister! Don't give up yet!" Someone familiar cried that.

"Ah! Mei Hua? What?" She cried and saw her being held by the assailant opposite of her.

"Master. We caught this girl while she was watching the fight from just now." One of his men said.

"Oh? What a pleasant surprise. Now Xiao. I'm sure you don't wish to see anything happen to her right? How about I cut her up to see you suffer before you die eh?" Her master said and slowly begins to slice her pretty face.

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T!" Xiao cried with her tantrum voice.

Immediately she spring into to save Mei Hua without any care of her body condition she is having now. She pushes herself even if her body were to fall apart right now. Slash blindly at her assailant; they did not put any fight as they jump to safety. Garb Mei Hua to safety after seeing that and take her away from them. Panting for air, she catches her breath really hard but at the same time protecting Mei Hua from them.

"What…? Why they are not doing anything? Like resisting from Xiao rescuing her?" Sima Shi wonders.

"Mei Hua! Huff…Huff…Are you…alright?" Xiao said in her exhausted voice.

"I'm fine big sister…I'm fine…I'm…sorry big sister…" She said.

Xiao went confuse the way she sounds like when Sima Shi warns her of an attack from behind. She went even more confuse what he meant by that when suddenly, she could feel something sharp pierce her back. She turns her head and saw a glimpse of Mei Hua pierce her with a short sword. The blade got protruding right to her front but the pain was not on her mind at the moment.

"Mei Hua…? What are you…doing…?" Xiao said in confusion.

"Xiao!" Sima Shi yelled and run to her only to be stop by a couple of assailants attacking him.

Xiao then felt the blade being pulled and blood flow out from the wound endlessly.

"Lord Sima…Shi…My lord…in danger…Ah!" Xiao said halfway and drop to her knee while covering her wound.

"This…this is all big sister faults! I'm so jealous of you! Jealous of you to be close to Lord Sima Shi! Ever since you become his bodyguard! You get to be close to him unlike me! I supposed to be close to him but why must you! I knew right from the beginning I shouldn't! I shouldn't have met you! If not nothing will go like this!"

"Heh…I see…that's the reason huh? How stupid of me for not noticing this…" Xiao said in her frail voice and use all her strength to get up and walk to her.

"After killing you! I…I will get what I want! You will not get what I really want big sister! Never!"

Xiao did not say anything and walk to her with her blood dripping to the floor. Mei Hua was then taken by fear and cannot believe after so much wound she took, she can easily walk to her. She drops her sword and drop to the ground, telling her to go away. Then, Xiao raises her arm with her blades readying to strike down on her. Mei Hua knew this is the end and closes eyes. Instead of being slash; she felt something warm as if it is like a hug. She opens her eyes slowly and was taken by surprise Xiao was really hugging her when she stroke her head slowly and gracefully.

"I'm sorry…so sorry if this were to happen to you. I've no idea that I've stole something precious to you all this time. I'm sorry for that Mei Hua."

"But…but…I stabbed you big sister! Why won't you hate me? Why won't you kill me?" She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hahaha…" Xiao laugh with such frailness to it. "Because you are my little sister Mei Hua. I would never hurt my little sister even she did wrong. I just have to teach her to do the right thing and learn from her mistake right? Besides, are we not sisters?"

After Xiao said that, Mei Hua burst into tears. She felt so guilty for doing all this and begs Xiao forgiveness over and over again. Xiao did not say anything and smiles to her over this. She then turns her head to look at her enemies when her faces changes immediately. Such a frightening, evil look and ready herself. She notice Lord Sima Shi is engaging a couple of assailants he is fighting when second later, the assailants drop to the ground with their head roll off to the floor.

"My lord, please look after Mei Hua. I'll take care of everything here." She smiles at him. "Now, it's time for them to pay for what they had done to my little sister."

Sima Shi was speechless for a moment but eventually nods his head and look after Mei Hua. Xiao master will not let them go so easily and order his men to take him down. Even before they could reach at him, Xiao already block their way and kill them so easily unlike just now. All of his men were either lying dead on the floor or were backing away from her.

"Master…" Xiao said and she is already at his side. "I'm glad you taught me how to fight…"

"My child…" He said and notices all his men were lying dead on the floor with some of their limps or heads lying around them. "I see you have grown very strong after all this years. It looks like you don't even need to complete the training you were given."

"For many years I've trained without your guidance but still…thank you for everything. With this strength you given me, I will change this country into what I want. I know you wish for that but it's just your method is wrong. I'll go for my matter for now on…"

"So…you will disobey my teaching and go for your own free will. You refuse to kill those who are incompatible to serve this country?"

"Killing is not everything. I know there is something we can do besides that and that I will find it myself one day. I just hope I could."

"Humph…you are really something my child…" Her master said.

Suddenly, he spins himself and slash his sword at her but was block in time by Xiao.

"But still! I'm still standing and you have to get rid of me if you wish to go for your changing of the country! Two people cannot share the same wish but a different method right! You'll know there will be chaos and such if that were to happen! If you want so much of this! Dispose of me right now!"

He then pushes his sword and there goes Xiao fly a distance away from him. Xiao look at him only to see his palm at her face already. Smack! He slams her head hard to the ground but notice that she is not on the floor. She came attacking from the air and deliver a multiple kick at him. Her master blocks that relatively easy with his arms and pushes her away once more. Then, they start using their speed tactic to dominate each other and the area around them starts to destroy slowly with all their slashes and practically all their fighting movement. There is no clear winner who is gaining the upper hand until at one point, Xiao lose her unbalance after too much speed tactic she uses. Her master finds this an opportunity and went for his kill once and for all. Slash! His blade went for her when a piece of someone blade got cut into two. The blade flew away from them and it turn out to be her master blade. Xiao was already at behind him with her blade high up in the air when he smiles to himself.

"I see…That was just a deception. I've taught you well my child. Strong you have become unlike the feeble self of you when I first picked you up…I'm glad for that my child…Ugh… He said when a cut wound slowly starts to appear from his neck.

Blood drop like a stream of water and eventually he himself drop to the floor as death takes him away. Xiao turn to look at her master body lying motionless when tears flow out from her eyes afterward. She then wipes them away with her blood stained sleeves.

"Forgive me master. I'm not supposed to cry at my opponent since we are not supposed to show any sympathy to them. But still, I just want to and thank you once again…for…everything…"

Xiao words start to get softer and weaker at the end and she too drop to the floor. Darkness starts to take over her as her vision gets blurry. Breathing start to get difficult and wonder if this is death she is experiencing. Yelling and shouting could be heard from Mei Hua and her Lord Sima Shi. Slowly, their shouting becomes nothing but a distant sound being call at her. Is this it? Is this is over already? She has yet to accomplish her goal and to serve her lord to the fullest. She just does not wish to die yet and beg that she want to live again and make up for everything she has done. Then, she feels like being floating in the mid-air and seeing the darkness around her feels kind of weird. Perhaps she should just sleep as if everything is done for. In a blink of her eyes, her surrounding area changes into a place she seen before. Lying on a soft, rustling sound of the grass, she gets up from it and came to realise she is in the middle of the plain.

"This…feels I'm somewhere near my home…My village I stayed…"

"You are indeed near your home my dear Xiao…" Someone said from behind her.

"Who…" Xiao turn and saw a tall, black dress lady standing before her. "Ah? Who are you?"

"Many people call me Lamia for I too was like in your situation back then. The feeling of being hopeless and wish to do everything right once more. I can help you with that my child. Do you wish for your country to change into what you wish for? Where there is peace and such?"

"That's what I really wish all this time. But…can I really do it?"

"Yes." The lady answered right away. "You can with the help of me as well."

"You can help me? But…who are you really?" Xiao said but the lady just smiles away.

Suddenly, she felt something being pull her away and closes her eyes she is experiencing. The next thing she felt is something soft and warm. Voices next could be hear as it begin to become louder and louder by every second. It was calling for her and Xiao open her eyes slowly. Blurry at first but eventually become clearer with Mei Hua at her side of the bed.

"Mei…Hua…? You…alright I see…" Xiao said in her low, exhausted voice.

"Big sister! Thank goodness you are alright! Thank goodness! Thank goodness!" She cried happily while shedding tears.

Eventually, everyone in the palace knew Xiao has already woken up. The Sima brothers and Lady Yuanji were the first one to check on her. They were glad to see her already but concern of her state she is having. Her weaken state meaning she should be watching at all times. Mei Hua volunteer to keep close eyes on her and for the next few days, she tried her best to look after her big sister while feeding her food and such.

"Big sister…it's been many days already. I believe that you will get better."

"Mei…Hua…Come here." Xiao said and held her hands at her.

Mei Hua went up to her when immediately Xiao hugs her. Such warmness she is feeling and looks at her sister.

"I don't want you…to be sad alright? I want you to be happy when I'm gone…"

"Don't say that big sister! I don't you to go away! I can't bear to see anyone go…I don't want you to go…Sniff…" She said and cry silently to herself.

"You mustn't say that. There will be time when your love one will leave you and you just have to overcome such thing. I don't want you to become like me back then. Where I stayed sad for a very long time…I just don't wish to see your life ruin by such thing. You understand?"

She nods her head and Xiao wipes her tears away. She kisses on her forehead right after that and that relieve Mei Hua a bit. Few weeks later, Xiao strength is finally back but cannot hope to start fighting like her usual self at the moment. Then, a piece of news reach to her that Lord Sima Shi is ill with an eye disorder and had just had a surgery. She decided to see him and sometime she will feel tired from walking long distances. But still, she pushes herself just to see how he is doing. Arrive at his outside room only to be seen by Lady Yuanji.

"Xiao! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" She said with such concern feeling.

"Forgive me milady but I wish to see how my lord is doing. Besides, it's my duty to be with his side at all time…" Xiao said while bowing at her.

"Not when you are in this condition. His lordship is resting anyway so you should be doing as well."

Heeding her advice, Xiao understands and head back to get some rest as well. Few days later, bad news reaches to Xiao that a rebellion had occurred at Shouchun once again and this time it is by Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin who is a general serving under Cao Wei. Also, she heard that his lordship is going to participated in suppressing the rebellion. Hearing that, she rushes to meet up with him and there he is in his room, preparing for battle.

"My lord! What are you doing?" Xiao said.

"Leave now everyone." He said to his servants and they left the place quietly. "I just have to Xiao. It's my duty to quell this rebellion and I have to stop them nonetheless. I could never say no to this right?"

"But my lord! There are others who can take up your place! Your health comes first! What if…!"

"Xiao." He said and went to hug her. "I appreciate that you are concern of me. But Wei needs me and I won't idly sit around doing nothing. I don't wish for those rebel take away our dream we sought for so long don't we? I will come back don't you worry."

"No…I…too won't idly sit here and wait for your return my lord. I too wish to accompany you on this campaign. Besides, I'm your bodyguard after all." She smiles at him.

Then, her heart start to beat unusual fast like last time when she realise his lordship face is getting nearer to hers. She went confuse what to do when he kisses her forehead gently and that felt really soothing somehow. Before they march into battle, Xiao decided to meet up with Mei Hua to say her farewell as usual.

"Big sister. Are you sure you should be going?" She said with her worry look.

"Don't you worry. I will come back like always yes?" Xiao smiles at her.

"If you don't, I'll never forgive you! I want you to come back and promise me that!" She said.

"I…will okay?"

"Promise me that!" She cried at Xiao.

"…I promise Mei Hua. Wait for my return till then." Xiao said and gives a hug with a kiss on her head.

With that, Xiao along with Sima Shi and his army march into battle. Xiao turn to look back at Mei Hua and wave at her before heading off. She is unsure whether she will come back and deep inside her heart, she knew she won't be coming back. A broken promise is what she will be expecting. But Xiao put that thinking one side and focus on the battle. Once they are in the battlefield, Wang Ji, the Inspector of Jing Province was told to capture Nandun. The reason was not only they wish to inflict fear the rebel movement but also most of the rebel families are located here. As for that, this will drop their morale tremendously. Eventually, the rebel troops serving the rebellion generals abandon them. Seeing this, Sima Shi orders his troops to attack and give their all to stop the rebel. Then, the Wei army and the rebel forces clash into battle. Sima Shi took part of it but strangely, he was not his fullest strength to fight and this where Xiao comes in. She would always by her lord side and aid him in every way she can.

"My lord! Please don't worsen your health any longer! Allow me to fight for you!" Xiao said when she despatch another soldier attacking them.

"I'm fine Xiao…I'm more worry about you…" He said when he was panting for air.

He then drops to his knee and Xiao knew he is reaching his limit. Suddenly, a surprise attack was launch on their position. Sima Shi troops were scatter everywhere with little men protecting his lordship. In matter of minute, all his men die from left to right and it is up to Xiao to protect his lordship till help arrive. Sima Shi got up and help alongside Xiao as well but not to the fullest as always. Suddenly, his strength left from him and lost his footing.

"My lord!" Xiao cried and grab hold of him before him falling to the ground.

Unfortunately, she was not focusing her surrounding and got stab on her shoulder. She bears the pain and kills the attacker with her blade. All the sudden, Sima Shi eye that was operated back then pop out and immediately his condition start to deteriorated greatly. More and more of the enemies charge at them since they find this an opportunity to strike him down. But Xiao would not go down without a fight and kill anyone who will try to get near to her lord. The enemies keep coming and there is no end to them. At long last, Deng Ai, a general serving Sima Shi came to their rescue.

"My Lord Sima Shi! Lady Xiao! We are here!"

"Lord Deng Ai! Please take Lord Sima Shi away from here! I will buy you sometime!" Xiao said.

"Lady Xiao! I cannot possibly leave you behind! Come with us!" He said and carries Sima Shi.

"I'm sorry…My Lord Sima Shi. Please forgive me and thank you all this time. I wish we could spend more time like before."

"Xiao…! Don't say such foolish thing and come with us! We can make…it! Xiao!" Sima Shi said with all his strength he has left.

"I'm sorry…Please tell…Mei Hua that I couldn't keep her promise. My Lord Sima Shi, I…I…" She said and tear drop down her cheek.

"Xiao…You…" Sima Shi said with disbelief.

"Please go! Hurry up and go!" She said and went to charge her enemies.

The next thing she hears is his lord shouting at her not to go. Xiao could not bear to see him die in here and willing to sacrifice for him. She has no idea what she is doing but whatever it is, she just wants to see him safe and sound. Xiao knows Sima Shi would not be happy about this but hopefully he will get used to it. Hopefully he will establish a country of what they wish for without Xiao supporting him. Using all of her strength, she strikes down anyone who tried to get pass her until her strength diminished greatly. Until one point she is starting to cough blood as her internal injury did not fully heal. Then a couple of arrow struck on her body and that even make her body deteriorated. But still, Xiao push herself to the point that her breathing is getting harder to breath. Minute pass and none of the soldier could possibly get pass her. Each time one manages to slip away, Xiao would use her speed technique and kill them without knowing what hit them. Fear eventually takes them when another arrow flew pass over them but Xiao easily knock it away from hitting her.

"Come at me if you dare! I'm Xiao! A servant to my Lord Sima Shi! I will gladly take you all on till death takes me!" She yelled at them as she breaks the arrows into two that is pierce on her.

The soldiers star to move backward slowly and finally, their last resort to deal her is with bow and arrow. Using her concentrated skill, she cut them away quite easily and it was like a dance while doing that. Eventually, at least one or two arrow struck on her and finally she drop flat to the ground as she already reach her limit. Her body could not response to what she wants to do and waited for death to takes her at long last. A shadowy figure appears in front of her and that person will take her life any moment now.

"Thank you for everything everyone…I wish I could see peace restore to this land before I die…" She said to herself before smiling to herself.

The figure raises its sword and strike down at her. Closes her eyes when all the sudden, she heard voices calling for her in her head. She opens her eyes and saw her surrounding area is nothing but darkness. She looks at her wound and they are gone. She then touches her body and there is no pain at all as if she is not wounded to begin with.

"Is this the end for you my dear Xiao? Do you want to die just like that?" Someone said.

"Heh! You think I want that?" She replied back to the voice. "If I were to given a chance one last time which is impossible, I would like to stay with my lord a little longer and restore peace together. But anyway, are you…death who is going to take me away from this world?"

"If I were one. Shouldn't I be taking you already from here rather talking to you? I'm here to give you a choice actually my dear."

"What…? What choice are you talking about?"

"Either you die and leave this world in regret or join me in my quest to restore a better world for us to live in. What do you say my dear Xiao?" The voice said.

"You can do that? That's impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible for those who have the power. My power is beyond your imagination and I'm sure you got that yes?"

Xiao had no idea what else to say when someone appears right in front of her. It was that lady she met back then at the plain and she is smiling at Xiao like always. Then, her surrounding area start to change slowly and they are standing in the middle of the plain just like back then. So majestic and peaceful this place and that is what she wants for this world.

"My name is Lamia and with all my power bestow upon me, I will make your desire come true. Will you serve me Xiao?"

"I…" She said and wind start to pick up around here. "Please wait for me everyone. Anyway, I will serve you milady. My only desire is to make my lord dream come true. I'm at your service Lady Lamia."

Xiao bow at her only to be hug by Lamia. This remind of her being hug by his lordship when Lamia gently stroke her long hair. The next thing happen, she opens her eyes and was that a dream for a second there? She looks up and there she saw Lamia looking down at her, smiling away cheerfully.

"Lady…Lamia…" Xiao said in her frail voice.

"Come my dear. You need all the rest you going to get. We shall then build a whole new world of what you wish for." She said and carries Xiao on her arms.

Xiao wonder what happen to the soldiers that attack her. She then looks at where they position themselves just now and the whole area was burning ferociously with black and whites flames.

"Please wait for me everyone…" She said before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>That will be the end of Xiao flashback! I'm just really glad I get to do her story after all this time. As for Enya flashback, I will still need to think how it will goes since idea cannot pop out in just an instant right? But more or less I have already know how her story goes and I am hoping to make her story sad than Su Min and Xiao. But first, idea must have first so yeah! As always, if there are some Chinese names or words you readers do not know of, do Google them to know more of it rather than me briefly telling you who or what they are. Anyway, I will move onto to my next chapter which is the flashback...Just kidding! It's back to Gensokyo part! Till then, stay tune comrades!

**Nandun: **It is located in Jiangsu, East China. This word was mentioned in Wiki that Wang Ji was ordered to attack Nandun to bring down the morale of the rebel army. Not really sure how it work and if only I could read the actual text of the history of how it really happen, I would generally get the rough idea how. Also, when I did a Google search what is Nandun word only, it showed a result of some city in India. I was like seriously? What is this? Then slowly to improvise and typed like Nandun Chinese or China etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**Disturbing Street of the Ancient City


	16. Chapter 16 Disturbed of the city street

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **Hiya there folks! I mentioned about going back to typing Gensokyo story and here it is. Nothing much to say but have fun reading them. See ya later!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<br>**Disturbing Street of the Ancient City

**Somewhere in the underground…**

After the fight with that bridge princess, Parsee Mizuhashi, the group continue their journey to the Ancient City. According to her, the dark creatures seem to have appeared lately in this place but not yet known if they already make it to the city. Whatever the case, they will definitely hunt not only them down, but as well as Lamia who said to be here as well. At the same time, the marine officers were yet to meet up with another colleague in here. Admiral Akainu.

**BGM: Walking the Street of a Former Hell (Stage 3 Theme for ****Subterranean Animism)**

"Yes! We are finally here! Walking the street of the city!" Tenshi said while looking around her.

"So this is the Ancient City? More like a large village. I must say the buildings are modelled just like our Marine HQ." Sengoku said.

"Yeah but nothing can compare to the size of it as always." Garp said.

"Beautiful and perhaps it is called the Ancient City because of the housing? Or perhaps the culture? Pretty interesting." Jonathan commented.

"Hey everyone look!" Mokou said and run off to somewhere. "They use lanterns to light the whole street? Pretty cool!"

"I heard when the season is winter at the surface; this place will receive snowfall as if it is winter in here too." Sakuya said.

"What? Really?" The marine officers said in surprise and look above them after that.

As they walk deeper into the village, the place is mostly populated by people with horns. Are they want everyone think they are?

"I remember now." Tenshi said.

"What?" Everyone asked her.

"Suika once talked to me about the Ancient City where she came from. Anyway, she said this place is mostly populated by a race called Oni. Just like herself."

"Not only that, I once heard that the Oni race once lived at the surface. Then suddenly I heard they started packing up and live in the underground." Mokou said.

"Maybe they have their own reason why." Tania said. "But anyway, I feel we are invited in here."

"Unless we are not since the look of their faces doesn't seems to like it at all." Aokiji said.

Their faces really can be scary with all their frowning while some others did not bother by such thing. But peaceful and just looking at these Oni living in here. Taking a stroll without anyone disturbing you. But that is not what they came for here. They need to find Lamia whether she is in here and find out what is really going on in the underground. Suddenly, at one area of the village, an explosion occurs. The next thing they saw is a couple of huge dark, coloured stone golem start to rampage the village. Then, it was follow by the sound of battle happening in the village. Sakuya fly up to see the surrounding area as she recon the area around her.

"The monsters are attacking from all direction! It looks like the Oni is doing battle with these creatures as we speak!" Sakuya shouted down at the group.

"Tsk! We can't let the Oni fight themselves only! We need to help them as well!" Mokou said.

"But how in the world did these creatures got in here unnoticed?" Tenshi wondered.

"Maybe Lamia used her Dimension Bridge to transport the creatures here. She could be near if she is transporting them anyway." Tania said.

"Alright then. We should then break down into team and fight the creature away. Perhaps this way we will be able to fight and locate where Lamia is." Kizaru said.

"Waste no time then if that's the case! Let's get going!" Garp cried.

Everyone agree and finally split into their own group and head off to their separate way.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Palace of the Earth Spirits…<strong>

"Just how many more must they come? Also, how those things manage to slip through the village?" Said the mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits, Satori Komeji.

"I told you this would happen right? You wouldn't listen to me." Akainu said.

"Fine. I guess you are telling the truth now. I just hope Utusho is fine after I sent her to get help…I hope help will arrive soon…" Satori said.

"Oh don't bother by such thing Mistress Satori. They will come." Lamia said while hovering in the mid-air. "But even they do come, will you be save? Will you last long with my minions I sent to you?"

"Despicable being you are. To enter my mansion with that awful creature of yours and not only that, to threaten and hurt my pets as well. You will pay for your insolent." Satori said.

"Whatever it is. I hope you will kill them fast or else you will miss the finale we will be having. Farewell now Mistress Satori." Lamia said and disappears into the dark hole behind her.

"...I'm afraid we are the only two stands. Orin is down from some weird injury she is having." Satori said as she looks at Orin lying at one corner while covering her wound.

"I've seen those wound before. But anyway, we got to stop that woman just now after we deal with these vermin!" Akainu said when his arm turns into magma.

"Interesting power he has there." Satori said to herself when the intruders charge towards their position.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Ancient City…<strong>

"Garp-san! Behind you!" Sakuya warn him of the attacker behind him.

"I got it!" He said and punches the creature without looking.

"Easy as always. But there is no end to them." Sengoku said.

"True…hmm?" Garp said halfway when he look to the side.

Suddenly, a bunch of black humanoid creatures got knockback by something and it was really powerful. It then dissolves into nothingness and saw a newcomer appear not far from them.

"Alright! Take that you weakling!" The person said and begins to sip away a bowl of sake she is holding.

"Isn't she an Oni just like the rest we saw them in the village?" Sengoku said.

"Seems like it. Should we talk to her?" Garp said.

"Hmm?" The Oni girl notice Garp and the others. "Oh! Looks like we got some more where I can enjoy myself to the fullest!"

"Huh? What is she talking about? Wait! Don't tell me she is mistaken us for an enemy!" Sakuya said in shocked.

"Please wait a minute young lady." Sengoku begin to explain to her. "We are not what we think we are. We just arrived in here when this happen. We then decided to render our help to dispose of these creatures as you can see."

"Visitors I see! Oh yeah! About that weird creature! I knew that man told us was the truth after all. Luckily we are prepare for this!" She said while scratching her head.

"You mean you knew all about this from that man told you? Sengoku-san, Garp-san could this man your colleague?" Sakuya said and the gentlemen nod their head.

"So anyway! We have some matter to attend to like fighting this monster and stuff. How about we tag team and fight them away?" Garp said.

"Well about that I don't know you see." She said and drinks her sake before continuing. "Ever since that man told us not to believe what you see, I find it hard to believe you are a human or simply these creatures disguise a human. Besides, you guys smell kind of fishy."

"What! We are really human but not those things! We are telling the truth!" Sakuya cried.

"I know but I cannot take chances. How about this. Let's have a fight to see whether or not you three are not them. These things prove they are weakling and dissolve after taking too much damage. Therefore, I want to see how strong you are and whether or not you will dissolve like them. I promise I won't continue beating you if you prove me wrong. You can trust me and besides, Oni does not lies. Sounds fun?"

"In other words, she will beat us to pulp until she is satisfy we are really human. Just great. Our opponent is an Oni." Sakuya said as she ready her knives.

"Either way, we got to prove her we are not what she thinks we are. Ready Garp?" Sengoku said when he removes his coat draped on his shoulder.

"You bet. She is a strong one and I know it's the aura she gave out." Garp said and remove his coat as well.

"Alright! I'm one of the four devas of the mountain, Yuugi Hoshiguma! I love the strong and show me you are truly strong as well just like me!" She said and readies her stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the other area of the Ancient City…<strong>

"Ama No Murakumo." Kizaru calmly said that as he summons his sword of light.

"Sword of Hisou! Come forth!" Tenshi cried as he magically summon her sword in her hand.

Slash! They cut apart the stone golem into two and came crumbling down into chunk of rocks.

The Oni and some other Youkai in the area watch in awe to see both of them are really strong especially for that old man. Aokiji steps into the fight as well as he shoots out an ice beam towards the incoming enemies charging at him. It hit them as the enemies turn into a solid ice.

"Ice Sabre!" Aokiji cried as he breaks the ice from the beam he shot and slash them away.

Smash! The solid ice break into pieces along with the creatures. The Oni around them watches those three fights as if it is like an entertainment for them.

"Hey you Oni! Aren't you going to give us a hand here! We cannot handle all of them at once!" Tenshi cried at the bystander.

"I thought a Celestial like you can handle all of them easily?" One of Oni said that.

"Ooohhh! That's it! Fine! I can take them on without you all!" Tenshi cried angrily.

"There, there Tenshi-san. Don't need to get angry over trivial matter." Kizaru said with his relax tone.

"Hahaha!" An Oni girl laughs at her. "We are just kidding! Let's go everyone! Let's show them we are not to mess with!"

"That's right!" The other one said. "No one messes with us and live to tell a tale!"

"There goes the Oni again. Rampaging the enemies into bits. Anyway, don't you think you find it weird?" Aokiji said.

"Yeah. That Lamia lady is not around here and why there is so many of these enemies anyway?" Tenshi said.

"Perhaps she is buying her time until something is going to happen. She is planning something fishy." Kizaru said.

"Waste no time then. We got to find Lamia now and ever." Aokiji said.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Palace of the Earth Spirits…<strong>

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away!" Mokou said as she deliver a fire punch at the escapee creatures and burst into nothingness. "That's how you do it!"

"Now where are we? I think we got carry away don't you think?" Jonathan said.

"I agree. I wonder whose mansion is this. A nice building indeed." Tania said while looking at the building.

"Hello… anyone can…hear me?" Someone said among them.

"Ah? It's the communication device." Jonathan said when he takes them out.

"Marisa? Is that you?" Mokou said.

"That's right ze! What happen! I'm trying to call you from just now! I guess the signal is really bad from time to time. Are you alright by the way?" She said from the device.

"Yes we are fine Marisa-san. Anyway, the situation is as followed…" Tania said when she begins to explain to Marisa.

"Oh my…that's bad…But anyway, you mentioned you all at a mansion right?" Marisa said.

"That's right Marisa-san. Do you know where we are really?" Jonathan asked her.

"Yup! You're at the Palace of the Earth Spirits. Be careful when you enter that place. There's a Youkai who live in there who is really powerful so watch your back." Marisa warned them.

"Oh…If that's the case! Wanna check it out inside? Maybe we can ask that Youkai if that person seen this Lamia person?" Mokou said.

"Isn't that going off from our current objective Mokou-san?" Tania reminder her.

"Oh come on! Just some question and besides, we did not see her around the village anyway."

"Just be careful. You'll be surprise what that person is capable of." Marisa said.

Tania look at Jonathan and he just shrug away while smiling away. Enter through the main entrance of the mansion; the area around them sure is spacious.

**BGM: Heartfelt Fancy (Stage 4 ****Theme for ****Subterranean Animism)**

"Now this is huge!" Mokou said while looking up and down of this place.

But as they look around them, it is kind of empty and quiet as well. Where could they be anyway? Venture deeper into the mansion; they were hoping to find anyone but still nothing.

"Now that's weird. Where could the resident be?" Mokou said while scratching away her head.

"The resident that lives here is mostly the owner of the mansion pets. So don't be surprise to see a random animal hopping around here." Marisa said.

"I see…animal huh…?" Tania said halfway when she notice something moving at one corner of her eyes. "Huh? There's another of those black creatures in here as well?"

"Well! What are we waiting for! I beg they will lead to that Lamia bitch!" Mokou said and chase it from behind.

"Mokou-san. Please slow down now. We want to be sneaky here. Not attracting them to us." Jonathan said and everyone chase after the creatures.

It turns to corner to corner. Head to the hallway after hallway until they came upon a huge hall situated somewhere in the mansion. Suddenly, the creatures they were following got blasted away by some magical barrage. Disappear as always into nothingness, Mokou and the others left wondering what that was just now.

"My my…another creatures who is willing to die? Or rather an imposter? Three vermin stumble upon here I see." Someone said above them.

"Huh? What? Who's that?" Mokou said while looking up.

Everyone then saw someone descending down from its flying and it is a girl who has pink hair. Could it be she is the owner of this mansion?

"Ah? An imposter who can talk I see. Pretty smart for someone like you vermin I see." She said when she smirks at them.

"What! Who are you to call us vermin! Mokou cried angrily.

"By the way! Good timing guys!" Marisa said. "That's the Youkai I told you about! Her name is Satori Komeji ze!"

"Oh? It looks like someone knows who I am. Another one of those communicate device I'm looking at now? Remind me of those days…" She said and came to pause.

"Hey Marisa." Mokou whisper to her. "How come she knows this device? Have you met her before?"

"That right ze. We met before." Marisa whisper back.

"Sigh…I knew it. I cannot reach whoever that person is all the way from here. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Satori Komeji. Mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits."

"Ok whatever! Step…"Mokou said halfway when Satori interrupted her.

"Aside and we will beat you up? Is that what you want after intruding my house?"

"Huh? What? How…"

"She knows what I'm saying? Wait what? That's creepy. Wait. Seriously?" Satori said.

"Hey Marisa! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mokou said.

"That's right! She can read the mind and heart from other people she wants."

"Indeed what she said. There's no hope in hiding away the what lies in your heart and mind…Hmm…People will really fear and despise me for this. Is that what you say mister?"

"Oh wow! I guess it's true after all. What a terrifying but extraordinary power she has. You really blow my Satori-san." Jonathan said.

"I would not call it extraordinary but for a human to call it that…You are really nice for saying that unlike those who met me."

"Anyway, seeing that you can read what we thought of, I'm sure we don't need to explain that much yes?" Tania said when Satori looks at her.

"Hmm…to search for a person name Lamia and to stop what she is planning…Oh yes. That despicable woman I met just now. Akainu-san already went after her but…" She came to pause.

"But what Satori-san?" Tania wonders.

"He told me not to believe what I'm seeing whether they are human or not. It could the enemies we face a while ago…Yes, I know you are telling the truth that I'm are not what you think I am. But still, I cannot take chances."

"Sigh…seriously she has to stop doing that but man! Don't tell me…" Mokou said halfway only to be interrupted again.

"We have to beat her to prove we are not the one? That's what I thought of too so are you ready?"

"Seriously. You got to stop that and let me finish my sentence." Mokou said.

"Whatever the case. Come and show me what you got humans! Show me that you can overcome an ordeal trial I will be giving you!" Satori said and everyone ready themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Ancient City…<strong>

**BGM: ****A Flower-Studded Sake Dish on Mt. Ooe (Yuugi Hoshiguma's Theme)**

Gaboom! Splash! Boom! These were the sounds that were made between Garp and Sengoku and Yuugi battle. Punch and kick and punch again as they break the ground and the houses around them. Such destruction for someone like Sakuya to witness that and never really thought those gentlemen can be this strong to stood up against an Oni.

"This is exciting! This is what I call a greatest fight I ever had in my entire life! Two humans who have strength somehow like me!" Yuugi said before kicking away them away from her.

"Pretty tough woman don't you think Garp?" Sengoku said.

"Indeed! Doesn't this remind of him when we gang up on him?" Garp said.

"Don't remind me that. He destroyed half of Marineford after that fight. Don't tell me this is going to be déjà vu." Sengoku said.

"Hey come on now! Stopping already? It's not over yet you know! Ready for this! Feat of Strength! Strom on Mt. Ooe!"

The moment she said that, Yuugi kick and tosses the rubbles and boulders towards them that was laying around her. The way she does it is so relatively easy since she is an Oni and immense strength is what they have in them. Garp and Sengoku head into towards the incoming attack and once they are within range, they punch it away relatively easy as well as it break into chunk of rocks. Garp then manage to catch one of it and toss it back at the sender.

"This is awesome! What strength really!" Yuugi cried happily as she punches it away from hitting her.

As the rock break into pieces, she saw Sengoku headed towards her out of the blue when he deliver a downward punch on her face. Smack! Yuugi block in time with her left arm while her right still steadily holding the bowl of sake. Garp comes next and gives an upper cut punch but still, Yuugi block it with her leg as she pushes him away and jump back to safety. As Yuugi create a space between them, she begins to throw a boulder to them before going for her melee attack. But then, her boulder suddenly starts to slow down as it was heading for them.

"Watch! Lunar Dial!" Sakuya said and she seems to throw a pocket watch to the boulder.

"It slows down? Nice one maid girl!" Garp said and he dash towards Yuugi.

"I'll cover you gentlemen! Cutting Soul! Soul Sculpture!"

Sakuya reader her knives on her hands and begin slashes in front of her when red, glowing, cutting lines could be seen from her slashing. In an instant, it cut the boulders into pieces and went to slash at Yuugi. She start to dodge it away but still got a cut or two from the attack. Then, she saw something coming at the corner of her eyes and swings her hand to intercept it. Smash! She punch Garp hand when another one comes from her other side when this time, she barely block it with her other arm holding the bowl. Out of the blue, the three of them deliver another punch onto each fist. This time, a shockwave was created from it and this send them knocking back away from each other. Landed safely when they dust their clothes away.

"Wow! You two must have a superhuman strength alright! What an impact I ever felt in my life!" Yuugi said with a smile.

"Although I must say you can still hold your bowl while still fighting with your opponent. Impressive." Sengoku said.

"Talk about being concentration while trying not to spill a single bit. That's what I've notice from you Yuugi-san. Bwahahaha!" Garp said when he laughs away happily.

"But…" Sakuya said while taking a look around her. "What a mess you three make from all of your brawling match."

"Oh well! That's one thing I cannot help myself when it was this fun!"

"So Yuugi-san." Sengoku caught her attention. "Do we need to prove that we are truly human and not those creatures?"

"Seeing that you are not a weakling, I guess there's no point in proving me anymore. So, where are you guys heading anyway?"

"We were just fighting this monster but at the same time finding someone who is responsible for the event as well. You think you know someone by the name of Lamia?" Sakuya said.

"Aaahh…doesn't ring any bell let alone the look of the face. Nope! But I can help you in quelling the unrest in this village. How about it?" Yuugi suggested to them.

"Sound okay. At the same time we might find that woman quickly this way." Garp said.

Everyone agree and left the area to find any clue of her whereabouts.

"But…" Sakuya said in her heart. "Something doesn't add up…Is that woman trying to buy some time with this or what? Something bad is going to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Palace of the Earth Spirits…<strong>

**BGM: Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye (Satori Komeji's Theme)**

"Ugh! Damn! She is quick from all her danmaku attack!" Mokou said while getting back up from the knockback she received.

"Focus Mokou-san. Then you might dodge her attack fairly easy. But consider she can read our mind, she will already intercept what we are going to do next." Jonathan said.

"That's bad for us. It looks like she got the advantage in here." Tania said.

"Oh? Giving up already? You know I've yet to fully play with you right? Anyway, it's time…" Satori said when she is preparing something.

"She's up to her sleeve again!" Mokou warned everyone.

"Recollection. Fire Bird, Flying Phoenix." Satori calmly said that and held her hand towards her opponents.

Mokou were shocked to hear that when she really did conjure her move. The shapes and bullets of her spell really what she thought I will be. But then, Satori manages to pull off by conjuring a couple of the fiery phoenix and dozen more of fireballs towards them. Thing is getting really serious with all the fire and all as everyone is doing their best to dodge it.

"Mokou-san. I believe that is your spell she just copied yes?" Tania said.

"Yeah…I don't know how you know it but you're right. That's my spell she copied!"

"Soru!" Jonathan cried and executed his move.

"What?" Satori went surprised. "Where have he gone to?"

"Over here." Someone said from her side.

A figure appears a second later and it was Jonathan at her side and he prepare for his next move.

"Rankyaku!"

Jonathan did a double kick with his legs when it shoots out a couple of blue, circular beam towards Satori. She barely dodges the first one but was hit hard by the second one as it exploded at her.

"Ugh!" She cried in pain. "What…power from a human like you…"

Satori conjure out another phoenix and some fireballs after saying that but fortunately, Jonathan got out of the way by somehow pushing himself in mid-air.

"Geppou!" He yelled and safely makes it out.

"Amazing!" Mokou said in amazement. "He can dodge that even in mid-air! I cannot lose to him now can we?"

"Glad to see you motivated Mokou-san. Shall we think of how to counter Satori spell?" Tania said.

"Leave it to me! I know what to do next! Get ready!" Mokou cried that when a pair of flaming wings appears on her back. "Forgiveness! Honest Man's Death!"

Then, numerous energy bullets shoot out from around Mokou as it head towards the unaware Satori. Her eyes then caught the incoming projectiles and dodge them accordingly. Even the spaces between each gap is rather tight, Satori easily manage to slip thought them as if it was nothing.

"Recollection. Terrible Souvenir." She said and counters back Mokou danmaku with hers.

Blasted all Mokou attack into bits and this time, it is Mokou turn to dodge hers. After a couple jumping and dodging from it, Satori came to stop and prepare for her next spell.

"Damn it! This is not working! Guess Marisa said is true after all. She's strong!" Mokou cried in disbelief.

"Allow me then Mokou-san. My turn…Mind of Tranquillity…" Tania said before tapping her staff to the ground.

Magic circles then start to appear on the ground around Satori. It then shoots out numerous beam from it and went up to her. She finally finishes with her spell as well and went for it hoping to blast it away and it did. The beams did not reach to her as it exploded in mid-air from her spell. But as the smoke got clear away, another beam head towards her then another and another. Satori calmly dodges each of them but the more she dodges it, the more it starts to follow her.

"So annoying…Homing beams I see…" Satori said as she held her hands at the beams. "Recollection. Chaotic Time, Ultimate Void."

Several portals open up from behind her when it shoots out black, electric beams towards them. Boom! It exploded upon impact after impact as it hit all the white beams and finally all of it is gone.

"What kind of beam is that? It destroyed all of your attack Tania-san!" Mokou cried in shocked.

"I never thought she is able to read my heart and copy the same move my sister uses. This Satori person is indeed an opponent not to mess with." Tania said calmly despise seeing how bad it is.

"Hmm…your sister beam attack seem to have one flaw." Jonathan said. "The setting up of it is quite slow and it is a straight shot. Easy to counterattack don't you think Tania-san?"

"Maybe. Unless if Satori-san know how to utilize the full power of it and its technique how to use, it will be deadly just like my sister uses it."

"Oh don't worry." She said. "I will find out soon enough by reading your heart."

"How confident of you." Tania smiles at her.

"Don't mind if I go again everyone. Here I come." Jonathan said and disappears from their sight.

"Again with you disappearance technique? What a bother…" Satori said while looking around her.

"Over here." Jonathan said from behind her and Satori take a glimpse of her rear.

But then, Jonathan appears to her front and quickly executes his Shigan technique. Luckily, Satori barely saw his attack and ducks it away. She quickly gives her strongest double kick on his face to push herself away from him. When she kicks his face, it felt really hard as if she is kicking a rock.

"Tekkai." Jonathan said while standing still at where he is.

"What? Am I seeing thing? Unless her kick is powerless, he did not budge or feel pain from the kick to his face?" Mokou said and questions herself about this.

"What a hard face I kicked. You are no ordinary human aren't you?" Satori asked him and back away from him.

"You could say that. No ordinary human could match or simply use the skill I've been using from just now. It takes training to achieve such technique and it is use only when deem necessary. Except in desperate time and measure, I have no choice then." Jonathan said.

"Such an interesting thing I'm seeing in one day. For a long time I've never seen human who can be this capable. Anyway, are you ready for round two? Because I'm up for more challenge."

"Very well. Besides, we have no time to idly stay here. We must find this Lamia person so do a favour and fall quickly will you?" Jonathan said before smiling away at her.

"Humph! Strong but foolish human. Now, sleep with this trauma that will leave you sleepless!"

"Something's wrong. Why does she persist on fighting us? When we clearly have the advantage…" Tania said to herself as this worries her.

"Mokou-san. Back me up." Jonathan said and performs his Soru technique.

"You bet! Hourai! Fujiyama Volcano!" Mokou cried and her wings burns even more ferocious than before.

She then jump up in the air and upon reaching to the ground, she kick it with all her might that send it crack all over her. Second later, red, glowing light could be seen along the crack line when suddenly, an explosion could be felt underground as it shoot pieces of fiery debris towards Satori. She just stood at where she is and executes her beam attack just she copied from Tania. Eventually, the whole area engulf with all sort of attack with red and black colour to it. Jonathan notices that this is an opportunity since she got distracted.

"Rankyaku!" He cried out the attack.

Satori already knew that is coming and move out of the way. She then strikes him down with her magic but Jonathan too easily moves out of the way as well. Then, attacks after attack, both of them dodge their attack as if they knew where and when it is coming.

"Her mind reading predicts where my next strike will be and my Haki sense me where her attack will strike as well." Jonathan thought to himself. "Nevertheless, one of us will eventually fall…"

"Futile! Even all of dodging cannot last long human! Recollection! Terrible Souvenir!"

"Something is different about her…" Jonathan said to himself.

"Orderly Time, Ultimate Valid!"

"Immortal, Fire Bird! Flying Phoenix!" Mokou and Tania cried for their spell.

Then, Mokou increase the size of the phoenix as it start to swirl around Tania white beam magic. Satori went for her black beam and the moment it collide into each other, three different colour start to build up around them.

"I refuse to lose! I've to win! You'll pay for everything!" Satori said and she sounds a bit different.

"Ah?" Tania went shocked.

"Tania-san? What's the matter?" Mokou asked her.

"This…Move out of the way!" Tania cried and pushes Mokou to one corner along with herself.

Out of the blue, the beam that Satori shot disperse Tania and Mokou spells into nothingness as it went pass them. Luckily, they were in time to move out of the way but still, Tania got graze by the beam on her arm.

"Tania! Are you alright!" Mokou cried.

"I'll be fine. But more importantly, I now realised Satori-san is suffering actually. She's not herself." Tania said.

"What? What do mean?" Mokou said in confusion.

When Mokou look at Satori, her body seems to emitting some black mist and she does not feel good from the look of her face.

"Huff…huff…use too much power already…Need to…stop them…" She said while panting away.

Then, Jonathan came from nowhere and hopes to catch her off guard once more. But then she turn to where he will appear and true enough, that is where he will be there and deliver a punch at him.

"Tekkai!" Jonathan said.

"You foolish human! That will not save you anymore!" She cried and smack! Jonathan got knockback from just her punch and smash hard on the wall behind him.

"Jonathan-san!" Mokou cried out for him.

"Stay where you are foolish being!" Satori cried and fires her magic bullets at Mokou.

Boom! It exploded at Mokou feet rather than hitting her and this send her along with Tania knocking back further from Satori and Jonathan. Satori then went up to Jonathan while readying her spell to deal the final blow.

"Mokou-san…Are you alright? I think I can't move for a while…" Tania said as Mokou get off from her.

"Yeah I'm…Oww!" Mokou cried in pain while trying to get up. "Damn! My legs! Not now! Heal faster damn it!"

"Oh no! Jonathan-san! He's going to be…Ah! My legs! She got us pretty bad!" Tania said while struggling to get up.

Mokou finally able to get up but was limping to get over him. That Satori person is going to deliver her final attack at Jonathan and that is bad. She tried to run but each time she did, she fall to her knees over and over again.

"Damn! Not again! Jonathan-san…He's going to get killed…Damn I'm useless! No…not now! If only I can be fast. Just like him. I need to be fast like him!" Mokou said in her heart.

She tried her very best to get up and sprint to him. Every second pass, Satori is moving closer to kill him.

"Damn it! I want to be fast! Damn it all!" Mokou yelled to the top of her voice when she kicks the ground hard hoping to launch herself towards Jonathan.

But instead, she suddenly appears besides Satori rather than flying pass her or whatsoever. What had just happened as Mokou thought to herself. She put this thinking to one side and without Satori knowing, she gives a side kick to her rib area. It was a hit at last and follows up with her fire punch right to her cheek and this sends her flying away from her.

"Mokou-san…You just did Soru technique…Impressive." He smiles after saying that.

"Ouch…How did you…" Satori said halfway when she hold her rib area from the pain she felt.

"I think that's enough already don't you think? Don't you think we already proof you that we are strong rather than those creatures you stopped? You better stand down now!" Mokou cried at her.

"Why you! I've yet to know so until I kill you then I will stop! Take this! Recollection! Chaotic Time, Ultimate Void!"

"Tsk! Not again." Mokou said and begin to think she want to be fast.

She then kicks the ground normally and in an instant, she move away the beam that was heading towards her. Then again, she did it again and was beside Satori next. She has no idea how she manage to pull that off but she just put it one side. Mokou then gave a solid punch right to her cheek again and this time, Mokou smack her face right to the ground as it cracks around her. Mokou then jump back to safety as she watches Satori bleeding from her mouth and get up slowly from the ground.

"Damn her…To be bested by a human…You'll…Ugh!" She said when the pain gets to her.

"You want some more? I can give it to ya!" Mokou said but was stop by Jonathan.

"I think she had enough. Besides, I've seen this before back then and now she is not herself Mokou-san. Now, we need to stop her from hurting herself even more."

"What? You mean to tell me she is…a different person? I didn't know…"

Satori finally gets up and could not properly maintain her footing. Just she was about to conjure her, someone call out to her. It was another girl wearing a black and green decorated dress and she look nearly like those Wolf Tengu back at the mountain.

"Satori-sama! Please stop all this! This is not like you at all! Please open your eyes! You're hurting them!" The person said.

"Orin…I…"

"Sato…ri…sama! Satori-sama!" Someone came yelling from somewhere and it was the communication device all along.

Jonathan takes it out and wonders who is at the other side calling out for Satori.

"Satori-sama!" The person cried and the sound is getting batter rather than static noises. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I took so long but help is on the way! Please hold on till then!"

"Okuu? So you are alright…I was so worry you did not…come…back…" Satori said when she drops to the ground.

"Satori-sama!" Orin cried and went over to her.

"Orin! Is Satori-sama alright! Orin!" Okuu call for her anxiously.

"She just fainted that's all. Satori-sama! Please hold on!"

"Move young lady." Tania said and went to check on her. To her surprise, she has a slash wound on her arm and it is emitting such a faint black, electric energy. "I knew. She got hit by it."

"Hit by what? Hey! Answer me!" Orin asked her.

"I got no time to explain in details but if her wound doesn't heal up in time, she will die from it. But I can slow it effect from spreading."

"Whatever it is! Please save Satori-sama! Please save her!" Orin cried.

"I will try my best. Later I will look into your wound as well. Orin is your name I believe?" Tania said and she nods her head.

"It's nothing bad but a scratch only…Are you telling me it's the same like Satori-sama wound?"

"Yes but you're lucky. No one has ever lived from that wound you and your lady received. Now, I need to concentration."

"Anyway, I'm glad is fight is over. But we have yet to locate where Lamia is." Jonathan said.

"Lamia you said? I believe she is heading at the Nuclear Furnace down at the courtyard. That's what I heard from Satori-sama when she spoke to a human just now." Orin said.

"Akainu. He is down there. Do you know where it is? Jonathan asked her.

"I can take you down there." Okuu said from the device. "Just listen to my specific instruction and you will get there in no time. Just hope that we won't lose signal along the way that is."

"Alright then! We got no time to lose! We'll head off after Tania done with her healing thingy she's doing now." Mokou said.

"Agree." Jonathan said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Nuclear Furnace…<strong>

"So this is the Nuclear Furnace? This is where it will power up by throwing corpses into it? Quite impressive…" Lamia said.

"Lady Lamia…aaahhh…It's so hot in here! Aren't you feeling hot milady?" Enya said while fanning herself with her hands.

"It is my dear. I just have to endure it and please bear with me just a little longer. If only there is no interferer that is." Lamia said and turns to look behind her.

"I finally found you woman! This time! You won't get away!"

"Oh my! If isn't Akainu. A loyal dog to the marine. It seems Lady Lamia creatures she sends to stop you didn't last long? I guess we are quite hasty aren't we?" Enya said.

"Silence girl! I came for that woman and if you interfere, I will deal with you as well! Now, shall we get down to business?" Akainu said when his arms turn into magma.

"Foolish as always. Lady Lamia, allow me to deal with this man." Enya asked her.

"Yes you may but he is really powerful just like his fellow admirals. Are you sure about that?"

"I just wish to buy some time and at the same time to test his strength. Please hurry with your business Lady Lamia." She smiles.

"Very well. Just be careful my dear." Lamia said and walk away from here.

"Hold it right there woman!" Akainu cried and chase after her.

But then Enya block his way as she strike him with her lightning magic.

"Thunderous Call of the Howling Wolf, Fenrir!" She points her palm at him when an immense electricity conjures from it.

Akainu went for his magma punch and both attacks collide into each other. Flames and electricity swirl around them violently when a shockwave pushes Akainu away after a brief period of that attack. It got his arms pretty good but he can still fight with it.

"Don't expect to use your Haki to save you now. Even with it, I'll penetrate even your strongest Haki just like tearing a paper. I'm sure you know that right?" Enya grin evilly at him.

"Tsk! Even you know Haki already? What nonsense this has become." Akainu said before he ready to charge again at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Palace of the Earth Spirits…<strong>

"Is this the way? Reimu? Reimu you there?" Sakuya called for her over the device.

"We lost the signal again. This is so annoying." Tenshi said.

"How are we going to find our way here? This place is huge!" Garp said.

"Hmm? That feeling…You felt it too Aokiji?" Kizaru said with his relaxed tone.

"Yes. This feeling…I believe Akainu is near. This way now." Aokiji said when he leads the way now.

"What really now? Are you sure that's the way?" Tenshi said.

"What choice we have? We just have to trust him don't you think?" Sengoku said and Tenshi eventually agree she have no choice anyway.

Turn to corner to corner and run through long hallway to hallway, they have yet to reach their destination which is to meet up with Jonathan, Mokou and Tania. The Oni said that one of them saw them heading towards the mansion which is they are in now. Maybe they have located Lamia after tailing her or something else? Whatever it is, meeting up with them is the best choice for now. Then, they came upon a huge hall and this place is a wreck from broken tiles and debris lying everywhere. Something must have happened here.

"Oh? Looks like they're here. Glad you all make it here."

"Vice Admiral Jonathan? So it true you're here all along! By the way, what happened in here?" Garp asked him as everyone approach to him.

"A lot of thing happened. Anyway, if you looking for Mokou-san and Tania-san, they are currently heading to the Nuclear Furnace down at the mansion courtyard."

"Nuclear Furnace? Hmm? Who's that with you Jonathan?" Sengoku said and look at a couple of ladies on his side.

"I'm Satori Komeji. Mistress of this house. This is Orin my servant. A lot have happened like what Jonathan-san mentioned. Anyway…if you lots wish to meet Lamia… She's in the Nuclear Furnace where…Ugh!" Satori said halfway and felt the pain on her wound coming back.

"Satori-sama! Please take it easy! You've yet to recover from your injury!" Orin said.

"Hmm? Is that…a wound I've seen before?" Kizaru said and look closer look at Satori wound.

"Yes. She got hit by that Lamia woman while in the middle of fighting and we thought it was nothing until something happens…But anyway, if you lot wish to head down to the Nuclear Furnace, I can lead you to it. But I cannot possibly leave Satori-sama all alone…" Orin said.

"It's alright Orin-san. I'll look after her. Trust in Tania-san she'll be alright." Jonathan smiles at her.

"Yes…you're right…" Orin said and eventually went relieved.

"Anyway, about her injury." Tenshi catches everyone attention. "I believe we have to send her to see Eirin-san if that's the case. But won't it'll be too long to travel on foot and go back to the surface? Remember the hole we felt into? Can you gentlemen make it up without flying?"

"If that's the case I'll go." Sakuya said. "I'll volunteer to go back up and have Eirin heal that wound she has. Just to be safe for she must fully heal from it."

"If that's the case, I'll follow you Sakuya-san. I doubt you can head back alone while carrying her with all the danger lurking everywhere out there." Jonathan said.

"I don't know about that but I hope you can catch up with me. Now, be careful everyone…"

"You too vampire maid!" Tenshi said and Sakuya nods her head.

Sakuya then bid everyone good luck and head back to the surface with Jonathan. Without any moment to lose, Orin guide them to where Lamia is. In matter of minutes, they reach at the courtyard and there is a hole leading deeper into the underground.

"My gosh! It sure is very hot down there!" Garp said while looking down the hole with his eyes widen.

"We got to go in. It's one way or the other. We must stop that woman whatever she's up to. Let's go!" Sengoku said and he is the first one to go in.

"Here goes nothing everyone." Kizaru calmly said and went in as well.

"Down into another hole once again!" Tenshi said and jump in.

"AraAraAra…Just my luck…" Aokiji said and follow her from behind.

"Satori-sama…please be safe…" Orin said.

Everyone is inside at last and time to venture into the fiery hole of the underworld. Hopefully they will make it alive and get out from this blazing heat as soon as this is done.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Nuclear Furnace…<strong>

"Annoying girl! You're such a weakling and yet pushes me away from her is all you can do? Pathetic!" Akainu cried to her harshly.

"Shut up! As long I can buy some time for milady, I don't care about how weak I am! I'm just slowing you down so I haven't unleashed my full potential! Eleven Shot Spark!" Enya cried at him.

"Useless…" Akainu said and calmly walk towards the incoming electric bolts. "Inugami Guren!"

He punch at the bolts when second later, his arm change into lava as it make into the shape of a head of a dog. It then extends toward the bolts and none of them could penetrate Akainu lava as it exploded in mid-air. Seeing that nothing is working on him, Enya make her run and head into the furnace area.

"You shall not get away!" He said and run after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the <strong>**Remains of Blazing Hell…**

"Oh my gosh! It's so hot! I'm burning alive!" Tenshi yelled while desperately fanning to herself.

"You know you will make yourself even hotter by fanning right?" Aokiji said.

"If that's the case! Why don't you make an ice cube or something for me to hug on?" Tenshi cried at him.

"Even I make it, it will evaporate considering the intense heat in here. Besides, I don't wish to waste my energy on that." Aokiji said.

"He's right." Orin said.

"Aaaahhh….I'm so going to take a cold shower after all of this is over!" Tenshi said.

"In any case, just bear with us a little longer. Hmm? It looks like we are reaching our destination." Orin said.

The moment she said that, the ground starts to shake but not that violently.

"That wasn't me." Tenshi said when an explosion occurs not far from where they stand.

"Something is happening over there. Let's go!" Sengoku said.

They went over to it and the heat is getting hotter and hotter as they are reaching at the place. Upon reaching at it, they met Tania and Mokou.

"Ah? Sengoku-san? Everyone? Glad you all make it." Tania said.

"What happened? There was an explosion we saw." Sengoku asked her.

"Well. It seems we finally inside locate Lamia and she is inside the Nuclear Furnace. But that crazy witch is pushes us away from getting near to it. Oh yeah! There's a man we saw inside as well."

"Akainu I guess." Kizaru said. "We should go now."

Everyone rush into the area and the moment they step inside the area, they are standing on a large platform instead of a rocky walkway. Over in the middle of the platform, there is some sort of a device and it is massive. Kizaru saw that Enya girl and se is casting something big in this area. Kizaru quickly went over to her and execute his light speed kick. But strangely, she notices he is coming right at her and held her hand at him.

"Kaminari Shoheki!"

Smack! His kick hit her electric shield, but the impact was hard and this sends her knock back quite far from each other.

"Kizaru? Aokiji? So you two are here as well?" Akainu said.

"It's been a long time don't you think Akainu?" Kizaru said.

"Whatever it is. You look the same as ever." Aokiji said.

"Finally, the three admirals are here at last. We might stand a chance in this." Sengoku said.

"I bet they can. They are the admirals of the marine after all!" Garp said with a smile.

"Ah! There she is! That Lamia bitch!" Mokou said.

Over at the middle of the platform, she could be seen levitating in mid-air when she slowly descends to the ground. What an entry for a villain just like herself.

"Hmm?" Lamia notices her guests have come and smiles away. "I see everyone is here. Welcome then. I hope the refreshment I gave to you was rather fascinating right?"

"Cut your crap! Your refreshment sucks and for that, we going to beat the crap out of you till no one will recognize that pitiful look of you woman!" Mokou cried.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed away madly. "Foolish as always of you Mokou-san. I guess you want to undergo the process of everlasting ordeal. I can arrange that."

"Sister! Please stop all of this!" Tania cried and steps in front of everyone. "Please don't do this anymore! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"It's you!" Enya cried angrily when she forms a lightning spear on her hand.

"Now my dear. That's not a way to greet our guests." Lamia stands her down and she eventually calm down and back away. "My sister Tania. You know I'll never stop right? You didn't learned still and do I need to remind you again? Unless you wish to see everyone close to you die in a horrific way once more? Then you'll understand right?"

"Please don't sister! I beg of you! Please! We can star tall over again and you really don't have to do it! We can go back to our normal life again!"

Despise Tania effort in reasoning with her with words, Lamia did not budge from such words and completely ignore her.

"You're just wasting your breath Tania." Tenshi said. "How about we screw some of those words you said inside that thick head of hers?"

"But before that, what is her objective in coming to this place. You do have one right woman?" Sengoku asked her.

"I guess I should be telling you. This reactor can serve me a great deal to my plan. By overreacting it, do you what will happen to it?"

"No you wouldn't!" Orin cried.

"What will happen? Something bad Orin?" Garp said.

"Worse. If she could do it, it could lead to catastrophe event. A nuclear disaster! Okuu will know what that is!" Orin said with slight fear in her.

"Precisely. I hope everyone here will witness the wonderful event going to happen soon. The destruction of Gensokyo at long last." Lamia said before heading to the device.

Everyone knew that must not happen. Without hesitation, everyone spring into action but was stop by that Enya lightning barrage. Then, a magic circle appear around her when slowly, an electric looking cat emerge out from the circle from behind her.

"What! I thought we defeated that cat back then!" Tenshi cried in shocked.

"Oh? I guess I forgot to tell them Raiju is my familiar and will never die as long I live. Shall we start dancing now?"

"Pathetic! Resolve to using servant for you. Weakling!" Akainu said.

"As always, I will destroy that thing once again." Kizaru said with his relaxed tone.

"Doesn't look impressive or strong to me. It will be over soon." Aokiji said.

The three admirals stand side by side as they look at their enemies. Perhaps they will stand a chance of beating her once and for all. This must be stop already.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword:<strong> I finally tend to realize that I sometimes will not put the theme song of specific person or place for the pass chapters. In my last chapter when the everyone were fighting Parsee, I could have type her theme song but maybe I forgot or lazy? I don't know actually but in the next chapter, if there is any fighting scene or whatsoever, I shall put the song names for the fun of it. Nothing much to say so yeah! Look forward to my next chapter readers! See ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**Her servants feeling


	17. Chapter 17 Her servants feeling

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **Here's chapter 17! Have a good time reading them so see ya later! Cya!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<br>**Her servants feeling

**Somewhere in Gensokyo…**

"Hey Reimu. You think this will work?" Marisa asked her.

"Don't worry Marisa. It will work. We just need to catch them off guard regarding this." Reimu said.

"I wouldn't agree more. But it's sure going to be…Oh well! I don't want to mention it." Aya said.

"I hope this small team will benefit us greatly. I heard from their devices that they are engaging them already." Utusho said.

"If that's the case, we should hurry up already. Let's go." Reimu said and everyone follow her lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Nuclear Furnace…<strong>

"Spear of Odin! Gungnir!" Enya cried as she throws a number of lightning spears toward the admirals.

Despise her precise aiming and the explosion cause by the spears, they simply dodge it away and proceed slowly to the direction of the witch. Her irritating pet came lunging at them only to be punch and kick again and again relentlessly.

"Give up girl. You are powerless and just step aside." Akainu said.

"Tsk! I cannot. Lady Lamia has yet to get ready. Huh?" Enya said halfway when she notice Tania is getting ready for her spell she knows what it is.

"Gentlemen, step aside! I shall end this with my spell! Come forth! Ultimate Valid, Orderly Time!"

"Watch your aiming! Don't hit the furnace now!" Orin warned her.

"Don't worry…I doubt she will not move away nor block it…" Tania said.

"No you wouldn't! Kaminari Shoheki…!" She said when Lamia stops her halfway.

"You cannot block that my dear and you know that. Now, get behind me." Lamia said and she did what she was told. "Light versus Darkness…who will prevail…Ultimate Void, Chaotic Time…"

In an instant, both beams conjure by the sisters head towards each other. KABOOM! A white and black light blinded their eyes for a second and came along the raging wind from the explosion. Bright light shines at everyone for one second then black light shines luminously around their surrounding the next second. Then, it then settles down and everything went back to normal. Everyone look around and there is no debris or whatsoever related to explosion. As if it is clean to start with.

"What? What was that about? I believe I hear an explosion unless I'm losing my mind." Garp said.

"It got to do something about their power. Could it be they are equally equal?" Sengoku wondered.

"Ah ha… I see your power is getting powerful. Unlike last time where I dominate you like always."

"I'm not like my old self sister. I've grow stronger to stop you and I will sister!" Tania cried.

"Silence you weakling. Don't bark the bark but you can't walk the walk. Show me you have truly grow stronger these pass many, many years. Unless you will resort of getting help with these fine admirals with you?" Lamia said.

"Tania-san. Work together instead of going along on her. I know you are going to fight her alone."

"Aokiji is right. Teamwork is what we need. Remember that." Kizaru said.

"Now show me how strong you are Tania. We'll cover you and you deliver the final blow when it's time for you to." Akainu said.

"Huhuhu…Desperate aren't we? But I got things to do…Arise, my servants." Lamia said and summons a group of golem to her side. "Buy me sometime my dear."

She then went back to her business and it that witch again. She is going all out to buy some time and instructed the golem and her pet to attack at them.

This time, everyone join in the battle. Tenshi and Kizaru summon their sword and slash away those golems easily into bits. Mokou back emerge with her phoenix wings and went wild with the witch pet alongside with Sengoku and Garp. In mere minutes, everything that stood their way is down and proceeds with their main target.

"Spear of Odin! Gungnir!"

"Ama No Iwato!" Kizaru said and his leg glow with yellow light.

He then gives an upper kick as it shoot out a beam. It then forms into a shape of monkey face and boom! It collide fiercely and the wind stagger Enya for a moment there. She then felt a presence of something coming when she immediately conjures her lightning barrier to her front and smack! A hot magma punch could be seen from her shield and it is him.

"Hell Hound! Hiya!" Akainu yelled and knock her away from him.

"Kyaa! Such strength…" She said halfway only to be interrupted by another attack.

"Sorry girl but you are going down now." Garp said and in split second, he punches really hard on her side of the face and got smack down to the ground hard.

Slowly raise her head to see her opponent, she is bleeding on her head and shake her head from the impact. When she look at Lamia, she was glancing at her when she turn away to focus on her job.

"No…I cannot rely on milady strength at all time. It's time for me to find my own strength…I just got to…" Enya said in her heart while slowly getting up.

"Ice block! Partisan!" Aokiji yelled and conjure a set of ice partisan around him.

The partisan shoot towards Lamia but Enya manage to intercept it and block them just in time.

"Tsk…How lame…I got hit already?" Enya said as her blood from her arm she got slice flow down. "I guess I'm really useless…"

"Now my dear…You are not really." Lamia said and pat her head from behind.

"Lady Lamia! Please ignore me and focus on your task! I'll die for you even I have to stop all their attack!"

"Hush now. Don't say unnecessary words like that. Now, I'm going to stop their movement once and for all until it is time." She said when she raise her staff up high.

"Oh no! She's going for that! The stopping time magic!" Tania warned everybody.

"Oh? You sure know what my next move will be as always. But it's late now. Come forth… Infinite Space, Stillness Period…" She said and her staff slowly begin to knock the ground.

Everyone move to stop her magic but the more they tried to get closer to her, the slower they move. Eventually they starting to feel their body could not response to what they want to do.

"Oh no you don't! My speed is enough to knock you away!" Someone said from above them. "Illusionary Dominance!"

In a split second, Lamia staff got push away from the ground and she herself got knockback by some kind of force.

"Lady Lamia…! Ack!" Enya cried halfway when she got knockback as well.

"What? What happened?" Sengoku wondered.

"Hiya everyone!" Someone said from above and everyone look on top. "It's your friendly Tengu reporter! Aya Shameimaru! By the way, it's freaking hot in here!"

"Ah! Is that Tengu girl from Youkai Mountain! What are you doing here!" Tenshi yelled at her.

"Because we are going to lend out hands to you guys ze!" A new, familiar voice said that.

Then, Marisa, Reimu and Utusho came into this place from somewhere. How did they come over here without going through the way everyone gone to?

"Sorry we are late everyone. It looks like you all have already engaged with them." Reimu said.

"But how in the world did you get in here? Don't tell me you found another way into here? Also, all of that was a diversion to surprise your enemy? Not bad." Mokou said.

"Yes. You could say that and there is a shortcut through here on how we got here. But how about we tell you all later? First, we got to deal with that Lamia right ze?" Marisa said and ready her stance.

"Okuu! Thank goodness you alright! Satori-sama was so worry you might not come back!" Orin cried in relieved.

"I'm sorry I cause so much trouble everyone and thank you for your concern. But anyway, since I bring help, we will stand a chance with our enemies!" Utusho said.

"Hahaha…" Lamia laughed to herself while getting up from the floor. "Impressive. To think you all will make me to focus my enemies in here while you launched a surprise attack. I guess I misjudge the ability of my opponents."

"Sorry about that but today! We are so going to stop whatever you are up to this time as always Lamia! Get ready now!" Marisa cried.

"Fine. Come at me if you are truly ready." She taunted her enemies after saying that.

Immediately, everyone charge at her. Lamia and Enya stand their ground and the moment their opponents are within their range, both of them charge as well. Lamia easily knock Marisa and Reimu melee attack and sent them flying without much strength. Marisa steps on her broom and ready her hands to perform her magic attack.

"Star Sign! Meteonic Shower!" Marisa cried.

Stream of colourful stars shot out from her hands and head towards Lamia. Enya suddenly appear in front of Lamia when she hurl her a number of lightning spears towards the incoming attack. She keep throwing them as if there is not end to it and Marisa magic were destroyed by her spell. After all of it is gone, the remaining spear head towards her enemies but Utusho will not stand and watch it hit them. Her body start to emit yellow, glowing light around her and she points her right arm towards the spears. Talking about her right arm, it look like some sort of a cannon and the marine officers were wondering how it works anyway.

"Take this! Explosion Sign! Mega Flare!" She yelled as the tip of the cannon glows and shoot out a big fire ball towards the spears.

Kaboom! It instantly got rid of the spears as if it is made of nothing at all. The flare continue heading to Enya and Lamia and this time, Lamia steps in front and ready her staff.

"Hear my song of lament…Heed my cry of obscurity… Lullaby of the Grievous Trial."

She then begin to hum a tone to herself. Her surrounding area start to develop dark mist and field of darkness. Then everyone could hear a weeping sound and a singing as well. Immediately the mist reach out for the flare. It soon engulf the flare and from the fiery, yellow light turn into complete darkness as it was extinguish into nothingness.

"What the heck! My attack got swallowed by that? Who is she?" Utusho cried in surprise.

"Spirit Sign! Fantasy Orb!" Reimu cried

"Love Sign! Master Spark!" Marisa cried.

"Wind Sign! Wind of the Tengu Path!" Aya cried and swing her fan to her opponents.

"Scarlet Weather Rapture!" Tenshi cried.

They went for their respective magic to barrage them with their combine power. But as it was about to hit them, the mist and streak of darkness went to engulf all of it. The effort to engulf all of it was so easy when it disappear into nothingness.

"What the! Our entire spell disappeared?" Reimu cried in shocked.

The admirals went for their shot with their long range attack and close up attack. Akainu punch with his magma power when he notice the magma start to disappear slowly from his arms.

"What? What sort of trickery is this?" Akainu said that and immediately back away from her.

"Remind me of Kairoseki but the effect of draining Akainu power is rather slow." Garp said.

"Perhaps it is something familiar like Kairoseki." Sengoku said.

"This is bad. She is going for one of her utmost and powerful spell in her possession." Tania warned everybody.

"Yasakani No Magatama!" Kizaru jumped up in the air and shoot his numerous ball of light attack at her.

"Nyaa! Watch out for your attack! Don't hit the furnace or we are done for!" Orin warned Kizaru.

The ball of light firstly got absorb by the darkness until at one point it start to fade slowly from the light Kizaru shoots.

"Indignation Wrath!" Enya cried as she shoot out number of lightning bolts from above him.

Before hitting the target, she conjure a final, huge lightning pillar down at Kizaru.

"Aaahhh…That is so going to hurt If I got hit…" Kizaru calmly said that.

KABOOOMM! The area around Kizaru exploded from her lightning spell. No one can survive that attack and it will a miracle if Kizaru make it out from there.

"Kizaru-san!" Mokou cried out for him.

Then, the smoke and debris start to clear away and in the middle, stand Reimu and Tania with their arms high up in the air. It seems like they conjure their own magical barrier to protect Kizaru from the attack. Everyone were relieved to see the three are alright.

"Wow! That was a close call!" Reimu said when she smiles away.

"Thank goodness you came along Reimu-san. I doubt I can block this perfectly from it." Tania said.

"Oh my. I never thought I got protected by you ladies. I knew you would come." Kizaru said with his relaxed grin.

"You were expected that huh?" Tania said when she turn to look at Lamia next. "But anyway, her power have depleted thanks to Kizaru light attack. I'm going to counter her magic now."

"Wait…" Reimu said when she hear a soft humming coming from Lamia side. "Is she singing some kind of song?"

"She is humming a weeping song to prepare for her current spell. Reimu-san, please cover me while I try to counter her spell." Tania said and she ready her staff before humming a soothing melody to herself.

Reimu nods her head to everyone and they understand what must be done. Enya will try to stop Tania spell but from time to time, she got distracted her enemies as they overwhelm her with their attacks. Eventually, she got pushes back further from Lamia and struggle to get up to continue the fight.

"Lady Lamia…Please forgive me…Oww…" Enya said in pain.

"Hear my song of joyfulness…Heed my cry of clearness… Lullaby of the Pacifying Era."

The moment she said that, the area around Tania star to glow with soothing, warm light as streak of light spread throughout the whole area. The darkness as well start to swirl around the area and eventually one side is cover with dark while the other with light. Then, everything went silence the moment darkness and light hit onto each other. Their vision went blurry suddenly and moment later, they are standing somewhere not in that fiery, hot underground but somewhere in a windy, greenery plain.

"Where are we?" Reimu said while looking around.

"This place is somehow…soothing alright." Marisa commented.

"So peaceful…" Aokiji said.

"But somehow it felt…sad…" Tenshi said.

Suddenly, the sky above them start to get darken and eventually shower with lightning and dizzily rains. At the opposite direction at where they stand, everyone saw something burning. They went to take a look and notice a town burning to the ground. Before they could ask what is going on, their mind went blank. Open their eyes slowly the next second and realise they are lying on the ground.

"What...? Oww!" Reimu felt a sharp pain in her head. "What the heck happened?"

"Woah!" Aya got up from the floor. "Did I dream for a second there? Darn it! I forgot to take a picture just now!"

"Worry your picture later on! But we need to know what happened first…wait! Where's Tania-san!" Tenshi called out for everyone.

"I'm over…here…Cough!" Tania said and she is kneeling not far from them.

"What happened to you Tania-san?" Everyone went to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I manage to stop my sister attack…It took most of my strength somehow…Cough!" Tania said when she cough blood to the ground.

"Woah! Take it easy Tania-san!" Marisa cried.

"Impressive of you my sister." Lamia said while walking to her. "You indeed has grown stronger than before…Too bad I didn't blast you all away with my magic. But now, the preparation is complete."

The Nuclear Furnace behind her suddenly start to act abnormally as it begun to glow with such redness to it. It is like as if the whole thing is heating up by something.

"The Nuclear Furnace! It is going blow from overheating!' Utusho cried.

"But how! She wasn't at it when we were fighting her! What did she do!" Orin said.

"Careless of you all. I implanted a portion of my power into it and slowly overcharge it. You should have guess I wasn't fighting at my fullest strength since I was busy focusing on the furnace and fighting with you. It is weird for you all yes but I somehow able to prove by accomplish the impossible. Now Enya, deliver the final plan. Grant their wishes for eternal slumber."

Enya acknowledges her mistress order and quickly hurl a lightning bolt to the furnace to overcharge it even greater. Orin and Okuu was shocked to see that and watch in terror to see it getting overcharge even more.

"I bid you all farewell and hopefully you can figure out how to stop it from exploding. It will be fascinating to see the firework. Goodbye now." She said and leave the area with her dimension power.

It close up behind her second later and Orin and Okuu then rush to the furnace. They look left and right, up and down while trying to figure it out how to stop it from overcharging.

"This is full of crap!" Marisa yelled angrily to herself. "How could she do that like overcharging it without us knowing! Her power is full of crap really!"

"There's no point complaining now Marisa-san. My sister power can do the impossible which I find it hard to understand how she do it." Tania said.

"But enough of that. Is there a way how to stop this thing?" Sengoku said.

"It's impossible now. There's nothing we can do unless if I were to suppress the nuclear explosion when the time comes by using my power to the fullest…" Okuu said when Orin catches her attention.

"But you can't Okuu! If you use it too much, won't it destroy your body completely! I know you have the power of Nuclear but even so! I cannot let you risk dying for that! Satori-sama will be greatly depressed if she heard you were to…"

"Come on now Orin!" Utusho cheer her up. "Who say I'm going to die! I didn't plan to die now nor later! We'll be back I promise! Besides, Gensokyo need me now and I cannot risk everyone die from this explosion..."

"So you going to stay here huh? What can we do?" Garp asked her.

"Wait! We can ask Yukari if she can use her power to transfer the furnace into somewhere away from here. I'm sure it will work!" Reimu suggested.

"Even if she did come, I doubt she can set it up in time since I cannot tell when it will explode. It could go off any moment now so I suggest you all go up to the surface and set up a barrier strong enough to withstand any explosion blast."

"I will be staying here." Aokiji said and everyone were shocked to hear that.

"Aokiji-san! What are you saying! Are you nuts or what!" Mokou said.

"I can at least cool it down with my power and maybe by doing it, the explosion later on won't be as huge as it would be? That's what I intend to do and you cannot change my mind. So go now and waste now time everyone."

"Hey Aokiji!" Akainu called out for him. "You better come back later on! You got a lot of things to settle once we are back to our world."

"Losing an admiral will mean disastrous to our marine system. If you know what I mean." Kizaru said.

"Yeah I know. I don't plan on dying yet. Go now everyone." Aokiji said.

The Gensokyo inhabitants could not find a word what to say to him. They felt like they can do something about this but eventually thought it will be useless no matter what. Reimu and the others eventually nod their head when Tania prepare her dimension bridge magic to teleport them to the surface the quickest way.

"You coming with us Tania-san?" Marisa asked her and she is the last one to go.

"You are really kind Marisa-san. If I were to gone, please stop my sister no matter what. I have faith in you. Thank you now my dear Marisa."

Marisa were shocked to hear that and that will mean she will be staying here. That is the risk she must not take since she could be the key to stop Lamia ambition. Before Marisa could reason with her, Tania already push her into the dimension hole as she scream for Tania name.

"…Do you really need to do that? Are you sure about this?" Aokiji asked her.

"What about you? Are you sure about this too? If thing will to go awry, at least I can protect you two. Let's get down to business shall we?"

Upon hearing that, Aokiji body turn into ice and despise the area is really hot, his surrounding area freeze into solid ice while cold steam rises from his body. He is indeed unleashing his full potential of his power and when he is done, he held his hand to the furnace and shoot out an ice beam. The moment it touches the furnace, hot steam rises from it as his ice beam try to cool it down. Utusho keep a close look of it but her face does not look convince and relieve by it.

"Put more into it! You barely cooling it down!" She shouted at him.

Aokiji say no more and unleash a larger beam toward it. The steam rises from the furnace gradually decrease when suddenly, part of the furnace exploded. This sent Aokiji to knockback by the explosion when the furnace rapidly start to overheat again in mere second. Utusho on the other hand try her best to suppress the explosion when another and another explode around it.

"This is bad! It's reaching the limit already! Prepare yourself everyone!" Utusho cried as she spread her arms to ready herself.

"Not yet! Ice Ball!" Aokiji cried and shoot out his another ice beam toward the furnace.

"Please let this work..." Tania said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at the surface, Gensokyo…<strong>

"Reimu! You kidding that if it explode, the whole mountain will go down as well!" Aya cried at her.

"What? Why you looking at me? You heard from the Kappa right? They know more than I do so they could gauge how big it would be."

"This is unbelievable! Just make sure they stop it in time!" Momiji said.

"Just shut your trap and let them do the job. You have no idea how hard it will be for them." Marisa said rather unhappy.

"What did you say? This is our mountain and you think I would like if it is gone like that!" Momiji cried angrily at her.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Reimu shouted at the top of her voice. "We were entrusted to set up a barrier and we got not time to waste for argument! The whole of Gensokyo will be in trouble if we do not act now! Come! Those who can set up a defensive barrier come with me! We got to set it up around the mountain!"

"Woah…I've never seen Reimu so angry before…Really scary…" Suika said to the other.

"Sleeping mask man…" Rumia and her friends said.

Everyone who is strong enough and able to set up a barrier went around the mountain. Immediately they went into action as they set up their own version of barrier large enough to cover the whole of it. Yukari just in case prepare her power of boundary if thing will go awry but she said for herself it will not be a prefect one. That is the risk everyone going to take and now; they have to put their faith into those three at the Nuclear Furnace.

"I'm done over here! What about you?" Shikieiki shouted at Reimu.

"Almost!" She shouted back while focusing setting up her barrier.

"I'm done!" Yuyuko shouted.

Eventually, everyone is done with their barrier and now, they waited for the explosion or better yet they expect no explosion at all. It was a long wait as everyone is getting anxious about this. Everyone were silence as a grave. The surrounding area went silence as well. The chirping sound of the birds, the windy sound and the rustling of the leaves all gone. It was very still for a second in here. Out of the blue, everyone hear a sound of explosion from distant away and came along a violent tremor around them. Those who are on the ground maintain the barrier while trying their best to hold to their ground as it shakes violently. Then, everything cool down. The sound of the explosion cease and everything went back to normal.

"Is it over? Did we make it?" Yuyuko asked.

"Ah! What about the others down there? Are they alright?" Mokou said.

"Damn it! We got to go down there now! I hope they are alright!" Reimu said.

Before everyone were to head down there, a white gap slowly open up near them. They knew what is that it is Tania power of dimension bridge. Once the gap fully open, they saw two shadowy figures inside it. They could not figure out who they are since the shape of the figure is the same size. Something is amiss as they wonder where the other one is. Could it be that?

"Tania-san. Is that you?" Marisa called her out.

"…It's me Marisa-san. Right now, we need a doctor right away." She said and steps out from the gap.

"Did we make all of you worry?" Aokiji said and steps out from the gap as well.

"About time you came back Aokiji!" The marine officers cried at him.

"Wait…Where is…Okuu? Where is she? Please don't tell me…" Orin said while trying to hold her tears.

"She's...I'm sorry Orin…We…" Tania said as she look to her side.

"No…you're lying…no…no…Nooooo!" Orin yelled when she burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Gensokyo…<strong>

"It's so late already?" Xiao said while looking up at the night sky. "Better head back home. Home…yes…"

She walks on her own pace through the grassy path and along the edge of lake. The night is quiet when soft wind blows at her. The time she had her conversation with the Prismriver sisters, she really enjoy them really a lot. It just that it remind her of the time she had her talk with her loved one. After countless steps, Xiao did not realise she end up somewhere near the forest. She then came across another path when someone taps on her shoulder from behind her. Xiao was not shock but rather look who was that.

"Surprise! Surprise! What are you doing here Xiao?"

"Ah? Su Min? Well, I should be asking you the same thing as well. What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first right? Well?" She said and frown at her.

"Okay fine! Anyway, I've just visited and had a great time with the Prismriver Sisters. They are really great people at entertaining guest like us."

"Huh? Prismriver Sisters? Who?" Su Min asked her in confusion.

"Forget it! So, where have you been? All alone here on top of that…" Xiao grins at her.

"I'm not doing anything fishy or what! Anyway, I just finished visiting Rinnosuke back at his shop. He then gave me a couple of books for me to read." She said happily.

"Huh? Rinnosuke? Who?" Xiao turn to ask her that.

"Never mind! Anyway, let's head back. It's getting late and Lady Lamia must be worry about us."

They then left the place and head home. Along the way, they have to be careful not to be spotted by their enemies and better make sure they are not being followed. If not, it will be troublesome for them later on.

"Are we there yet?" Su Min asked Xiao tiredly.

"Huh?" Xiao sound rather annoy. "You know when we are reaching right? Unless you are being annoying Su Min."

"No really. Are we there yet? Suddenly I felt tired so I want to rest up once we reach home." She said.

"Home huh? We will reach them later…" Xiao said somehow a bit sad.

"Hmm? You alright there Xiao?" Su Min asked and she just nodded her head.

Then, they finally arrive at the spot and this is the most hassle part of the job for them.

"I really starting to hate this." Su Min said.

"It can't be help. Mistress have to do it for us to be safe as well. Come on! It's just a short one." Xiao said and held her hands in front of her. Then, a portal open at their side and Lamia and Enya walk out from it. Xiao and Su Min were surprise they are here and could it be they went out somewhere just now?

"Ah? Lady Lamia? Enya? Don't tell me you found out…" Xiao said halfway.

"Hmm? Xiao? Su Min? So here you are? We thought you're already back home but you are not. Then we wanted to search for you…" Lamia said.

"But we already found them milady. What a troublesome pair of idiot these two especially Su Min." Enya said harshly to both of them.

"What did you say! You want to get your butt whoop like always Enya! I can do it right now!" Su Min cried angrily at her.

"Please stop already girls. Anyway, where have you two been?" Lamia asked them and they eventually explain what they have been doing.

"You got to be kidding me!" Enya cried. "You what with them! Are you out of your mind!"

"But I was just having a conversation with them. No harm done. They are really nice people." Xiao said.

"What? And you Su Min! You suppose to look after Xiao and yet you went to what? Explore a shop and got some books from that person!" Enya cried.

"It's just two books and I want to read them. It's fun…hmm? Lady Lamia?" Su Min said and notice her mistress approaches to her.

She suddenly slap on Su Min cheek and this shock everyone. Xiao could not believe she would slap Su Min like that. Never had she did that to her.

"I thought I make myself clear to watch over Xiao and you disobeyed me? Not only that, you would go and meet someone you don't know and…and…" Lamia said when she came to pause.

"Lady Lamia! It's my fault too so don't blame on Su Min only!" Xiao said to her.

Su Min start to sob silently when she notice her mistress is panting really hard and cough afterward.

"Lady Lamia!" Everyone went to her and hold her up before she fell to her knee.

"I'm fine…I've used too much power…I need my rest now girls…Leave me in peace or else you know what will happen to you…" She said in such a cold manner to them and left the place.

Su Min and Xiao were left clueless what had really happen to their mistress. Enya then look at them and sigh over this matter.

"I guess I will be explaining to you two." Enya said.

Then, the three of them sit along the edge of the cliff overlooking the majestic view of this land. Watching the moon high up in the sky along with the starry stars as the moonlit shines brightly to their faces. Enya then start explaining to them what really happened and soon Xiao and Su Min came to understand.

"I didn't know you and mistress went on a mission just now. Why didn't you tell us you are going? Now look at what happen, they managed to put a stop to mistress plan as always!" Su Min sound rather pissed.

"She just doesn't wish to disturb you two. She knows you want to take a rest so she let you two go. As for me, I don't feel like it so that's why I followed mistress just now. You got it?" Enya said.

"Yeah but still…I feel like we somehow betray her when she need us most. I feel so bad…" Xiao said while looking down.

"Enough already. What's over is over. I'm sure we will find a way to make mistress dream come true." Enya smiles.

"Hmm…about that…Enya, Xiao, may I said to you something regarding that?" Su Min said.

"Su Min?" Xiao wondered.

"Hmm? What is it? Your little secret you wish to tell me? Need someone to share with?" Enya said when she giggles to herself.

"That's so mean of you Enya. Stop that." Xiao said and smiles about it.

"This is serious you two!" She said with her serious tone.

Enya and Xiao went complete silence after hearing her seriousness in it. Su Min then clear her throat and begin to tell them what she want to say.

"Enya, Xiao…Have you two wonder that Lady Lamia is pushing herself too much…?" Su Min said and came to pause.

"You're right" Xiao said. "Lately I've seen her daydream to herself and her health I notice seems far from normal…As if she is sick or something…"

"She's not sick Xiao. She's just tired that's all. From what I notice, she didn't get enough rest for the pass days. I've told her many times to take a rest but I don't know if she were to heed my advice." Enya said.

"Umm…" Su Min catches everyone attention. "Also…have you guys wondered what are we doing now is currently…wrong? I mean we can do better than what we are doing now right now?"

"Su Min? You mean to tell me you felt wrong in doing all this? I never thought you would think the same thing like me…" Xiao said.

"What! Su Min? Xiao?" Enya exclaimed when she stands up. "What are you two thinking! Are you telling me…you starting to hate all of this?"

"No! That's not it!" Su Min said and stands up as well. "It's just that…everything felt so wrong and I know inside my heart, there must be another way we can do this rather than going for what we are doing right now. Don't you think so?"

"You are…crazy! Do you know what will happen if Lady Lamia were to hear this! You are so dead! Not only that, you would dare to betray her! Is that what you saying Su Min?"

"No! I'll never betray mistress! I'll always be by her side! It's just that...it felt wrong somewhere! I just don't know but there is something wrong somewhere in it!" Su Min cried.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe I'm hearing this from you Su Min!" Enya cried angrily at her.

"Enya! I'm sure you too…you too…know something is amiss! Have you wonder this is all wrong somewhere? Well do you?" She went closer to Enya.

"What…I…not at all…no but...No! Everything is…fine!" Enya stuttered between words.

"Even you find yourself questioning about this. Enya. Just speak freely from your mind regarding about this." Su Min said.

"…No…I'm not like you! I'll make sure you'll never speak of that again! If you do! I'll immediately tell mistress about this!" Enya yelled when spark of electricity start to emit on her hands.

"You want a fight I see. So be it! I'll show you I am right about this!" Su Min said when she prepare to fight Enya.

Xiao suddenly stands between them as she grap their hands away before they could spring into action.

"That's enough already you two! We are in the same team and what's the point of fighting! Do you want to hurt yourself more just because of this? Why don't you save it for the enemy?"

"Xiao! You would dare to side with Su Min?" Enya cried angrily at her.

"No! I'm not on either of you two side! I'm telling this as a friend we should just stop this. Su Min, I too feel wrong in all this but still, we just have to trust Lady Lamia that she will do better later on. I know at first we don't see it but one day eventually, the dream we all had will eventually come before us. We must've faith in all this alright?"

Xiao slowly let go of their hands and they seem to understand a bit. Both of them look away from each other seeing that they really hate each other now.

"Fine! I will ignore what happen today. But Su Min!" Enya cried when she points at her. "If I ever hear you talk about this again, I'll make sure I'll inform Lady Lamia and have you punished in remorse!"

"Humph!" Su Min frown at her when Enya leave the place.

"Su Min…just put this thing away one side. You know what; I'm feeling a bit happy so why not I make some tea for you?" Xiao said.

"Chinese tea as usual and some music before we call it a night?" Su Min glance at her.

"Alright little princess. Some soothing music for you before our little baby go to sleep okay?" She smiles to herself.

"I'm not a baby! Stop treating me like one will you!" She said and start to beat lightly at Xiao.

"Hehehe! Alright! Let's go already." Xiao said while giggling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Human Village, Eirin's temporary ward…<strong>

"Hahahaha! What a waste of me not to see your face Orin! I should've seen it! Hahaha!"

"Shut…shut up Okuu! That's not funny! I really thought you were gone! You have no idea how I felt!"

"We were actually. It turned out to be you plan this up just to scare Orin out." Reimu said.

"I apologise to you all okay? But I must say Tania-san acting is quite fabulous!" Okuu said.

"I don't know about that but I felt wrong when doing that. I'm sorry about that everyone." She said.

"Enough already! At least everyone is back and Eirin told us Satori is doing alright right?" Marisa said.

"Yes." Eirin said. "I can't believe it's the same wound I have to deal with just like Keine case. I think it's time for me to know more about it?"

"Oh yeah! About that, Tania-san knows more about it. Don't you think it is about time you tell us?" Mokou asked.

"…Yes…I guess you're right…" She said when she clear her throat. "As you can see, the power Lamia has is something I myself must be careful. So do all of you. She can easily inflict negative influence to us if our will is not strong enough. Take it for Marisa-san case, she easily manipulate her to fight her own friends because of some reason she find it irritating or whatever she was having."

"That one…Damn her…toying with me like a puppet…" Marisa said when she clench her fist hard.

"Anyway." Tania continue. "The effect that Keine-san and Satori-san got from is one of her deadly method to kill her target fast. But usually she don't resolve to that much but instead like to toy her opponent into fighting among each other. Like Marisa again for example."

"The black, electric wound you meant?" Sengoku said and Tania nods her head. "What can we do to heal it up besides than sending to Eirin-san for the medication?"

"Currently I'm not sure. But the moment I heard Eirin-san was able to heal the wound with ease, I can only think of her the only solution to heal that wound completely. But if something were to go awry, like the person is far from getting help, I can slow the effect as well Kizaru-san power of light. The light can extinguish the darkness dwell in their wound but not for long. I'm sure you know about that right Kizaru-san?"

"So that's mean Eirin is very important as well." Kaguya said rather worry.

"Princess, don't you worry about me. I'll look after myself so have no fear." Eirin said.

"Not you only but us as well teacher." Reisen said.

"Oh yeah!" Marisa catches everyone attention. "What is the effect if one were to hit by it?"

"Excruciating pain, hallucinating, hearing of voices which bring you fear and much more than got to do all the negativity side. I'm sure Keine-san already experience that." Tania said.

"Yeah…" Keine said rather worry about it. "I don't want to be reminded about that ordeal."

"But I must say you are really strong to withstand that. Perhaps something in you wanted to keep going rather than submitting to the darkness?"

"I don't know but I keep telling myself I have so many things to do and I cannot go yet. Everyone is depending on me and for that, I cannot give up yet. That was going thought my mind at that time."

"I see. Usually normal being would not last for quite long. It all depends on the will of that person."

"Hey! You are talking to Keine and she is a strong were-hakutaku alright!" Mokou said.

"That's enough already Mokou. I'm just a normal person not strong or what." Mokou said.

"One thing I learned is that don't get hit by her attack whatsoever. Oh yeah, Okuu. How's the situation down there at the furnace?" Orin asked.

"Well…I managed to suppress the small explosion thanks to the guy with the power."

"It's Aokiji-san." Everyone said.

"Right. Aokiji-san. Anyway, it had been destroyed and to recover it back take quite long I guess?"

"Whatever it is. Everyone is safe so that's very important." Reimu said and everyone agree.

Later that night, everyone went to do their respective stuff while some others head to sleep. Then, Kizaru saw Tenshi and Iku going off to somewhere. He approaches to them when they notice him coming to them.

"Heading off to somewhere?" Kizaru asked them.

"Yeah. We want to go back to Heaven for a while." Tenshi said while pointing above her. "But don't worry we will be back. Since it can be boring up there and when I say boring mean dead boring."

"Eldest daughter. You miss home that's all. But don't worry Kizaru-san, we are just going to check it out how's thing up there. We will be back." Iku said as she bow at him.

"Very well then. Be careful now." Kizaru said and they fly up to the direction of the sky.

Maybe it has been long for everyone. Perhaps it is time for everyone to head home and rest up properly? But then again, no one can tell when that Lamia person will be attacking again. Until it is time, everyone will head back to their own respective home in peace.

"Hmm…I wonder what her next plan to be is." Kizaru said while looking up at the night sky. "Her plan always failed no matter what but yet she keep going for it? Pretty persistent of her…Sigh…maybe I should get some rest."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>If anyone of you readers realize I've put a sentence that say, "Don't bark the bark but you can't walk the walk". Actually I would've use "All bark but no bite" instead but I don't know. The longer one seems kind of nice to me but I really wonder if it is the same meaning or something different. If it does, thank goodness it is but if not, oh well, I hope you readers will understand when you read it. So anyway, stay tune for the next chapter. Bye bye! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**The Way of Haki


	18. Chapter 18 The Way of Haki

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word:** Chapter 18 is up and ready to go! Also, keep reading because I have a surprise in the middle. Although it is great or not, I hope it will make you all happy about it. Anyway! Have fun reading readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<br>**The Way of Haki

**Somewhere in Gensokyo…**

"Xiao! Where are we going? Are we going out for a walk?" Su Min said happily.

"More or less Su Min. We are going to check a place out. Just follow me." She smiles at her.

"Yeah…we just have to sneak out when Lady Lamia is sleeping eh?" Enya said.

"If you don't want to follow us just say it! You sound like you don't want to!" Su Min frowned at her.

"What? Actually! I'm here to look after you two from going where you headed yesterday. I want to see what you up to and if possible stop you two if you doing anything fishy." She smirked at her.

"Hmph! Whatever! What a busybody you are." Su Min said while looking away from her.

"What? Say that to my face you!" Enya cried angrily.

"Oh my goodness. Enough already you two." Xiao said while placing her hand to her forehead while shaking her head. "Come on. More walking and less talking alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Hakurei Shrine…<strong>

"You know you don't have to follow me Tania-san." Reimu said while glancing at her.

"Forgive me if I am to bother you in some way but I merely wish to see your shrine." Tania said with a smile.

"Sigh…" Reimu sighed to herself. "I guess no matter what, you will still follow me. But anyway, it won't be pretty interesting for you."

After talking a little hike on this hill they are on, they finally see the Torii of the shrine at the distance away. A few more steps, they are finally at the Torii and there she saw the full view of the Hakurei Shrine. It is a small one rather than what she expect it would be. Not only that, it look kind of run-down rather than being new. That is what Tania sees from it but she does not know if Reimu will agree to what she is thinking.

"Finally I'm back! Anyway, welcome to the Hakurei Shrine. This is where I live and how about I show you around?" Reimu said and lead the way.

"Reimu-san. If I may say this but isn't your shrine kind of…well small and old? I've seen much better than this. Please pardon my saying for that."

"Nah! It's alright!" Reimu waves her hand at her. "I get that a lot but yeah! At night, the inside of the shrine is really cold than the outside so that's one problem I'm having. So! Here we got…"

Reimu then started to show Tania around her shrine. The storeroom, the cheery trees at the back of the shrine and much more. When Tania saw the crater in the middle of that area, she went surprised and asks Reimu what really happened. It was all done by Kizaru light attack when he first came here and was fighting the black creature back then. She has yet to make over this whole place back to its former self. Most importantly what she wants to show Tania is her utmost favorite and treasured possession, her donation box. The moment she opens the lid to see inside, all Tania sees are dusts and cobwebs collected in it.

"Lately, I haven't got a single donation after all this time…I feel so…sigh…" Reimu said when she feels really down regarding this.

"Ah…Reimu-san…Please gets a hold of you…" Tania tried to ease her down.

"But enough of that, besides than it served as a shrine to worship, it exist to maintain the Great Hakurei Border from anyone from the outside world from getting in or us from getting to theirs. Let just say it separate both worlds from each other." Reimu said.

"I see…hmm…I see…" Tania said when she smiles to herself.

"Say…have you been to the outside world Tania-san? You seem like one…"

"More like I'm from the outside world way before your time and the time of the outside world as well…"

"Oh…wait! You mean you've been living for a long time already?" Reimu look at her with her disbelief look.

"Very, to be precise although I don't know how long already…Time sure flies pass quickly don't you think?"

"Yeah…and I wouldn't bother to ask you how old are you. Probably older than Yukari herself." She smiles at Tania.

Reimu then invite her to have some hot tea together since they are here already. Tania guesses she should not turn down her invitation. The moment they were about to enter the main building of the shrine, someone open the sliding door from inside. They then saw three girls looking at them and Reimu knows at least two of them from somewhere. They are holding someone Reimu knew as well it is the Three Mischievous Fairy except the other one always manages to escape as always.

"Hi Reimu. It looks like we got caught by them." Sunny Milk said and wave at her.

"Ah!" Reimu went shocked a second later. "It's you! What the heck you doing in my shrine!"

The moment she said that, they disappear from their sight in a split second. As for the fairies, they got thrown away towards Reimu and Tania but manage to catch them before hitting to the ground. Reimu felt they are behind and turn to look at them. There they are looking at her calmly rather than being in the battle stance.

"Well looking here. What we caught this time. The shrine maiden I see." Xiao said.

"Oh my. What should we do Xiao?" Su Min said while giving her cute look at her.

"I don't know? Try to beat them as always?" She smiles at her.

"Just great Xiao! Now what we get into! Running into them. I've told you to leave as soon as possible but no you want to take a look some more!" Enya said in frustration.

"Oh come on! We were discussing what to take from this shrine since there's no one here…"

"Excuse me!" Reimu interrupted her. "I happen to live in that shrine mind you! If I found out you stole anything from there, you are so dead!"

"Oh? Threatening us already? We wanted actually. That donation box of yours?" Xiao said.

"What! You wouldn't dare!" Reimu yelled angrily at them.

"But…after seeing it was empty…"

"And full of dusts and cobwebs." Su Min continues for Xiao. "We decided to leave it alone.

"But enough of that, we got bigger problem and it's that bitch. What is she doing here?" Enya said.

"I should be asking you three. But after hearing what you are up to, I guess you are stealing I see." She grins at them.

"What! We were just looking around that's all! Don't say such absurd thing!" Su Min cried.

"But considering we are here and in this situation as well, how about a fight? The four of you versus us three? You think you can take it?" Enya said when her hands emit electric spark.

"By the way you two." Reimu said to the fairies. "How in the world you get caught? I thought you are master at stealth and getting away."

"We could get away but strangely they knew precisely where we are even Luna-chan manage to mute the surrounding area around us. And not to forget my power to refract light." Sunny Milk said while rubbing her head.

"That's strange. Even I found it hard to know they are around us. But for those three? How they manage to catch these two that easily…What do you think Tania-san? Hmm? Tania-san?" Reimu said and turn to look at her.

"Kyaa! What a cute fairy we have here! Also, your power to refract light sure is useful and to mute sound as well! Can I hug you two please!" Tania said while leaning at them.

"No you may not! We are not kids mind you!" Sunny Milk frowns at her.

"I'll pass as well lady. You are really scary I must say." Luna Child said.

"Hey Tania-san! You mind looking at me and focus over here!" Reimu yelled at her.

"Oh right!" She said and looks back at Reimu. "I have weakness when comes to cute stuff. Just a little hug…"

"Tania-san…" Reimu said with her scary voice.

"Right…I'm sorry…" She apologies at Reimu and bow at her.

"Woah. I can't believe that shrine maiden just take her down with just a scary tone." Enya said.

"But anyway, shall we make our first move? I hope you can keep up with us." Xiao said and immediately, she disappears from Reimu and the others sight.

"Get ready now everyone!" Reimu said as she ready her gohei and herself.

**BGM: The Ground's Color is Yellow**

"Distraction is what we need…Kaminari no Ken!" Enya said and summon her lightning sword. "Feel this! Eleven Shot Spark!"

Eleven electric bolts head towards them only to be deflected easily by Tania magic barrier she casted. Then, Su Min calmly swings her arm to the side when dozen of spirits gather around her. Those are not normal spirit but rather an evil one that hurt anyone or kill for this case.

"Go and have fun." Su Min said as he held her hand at them.

"Here I go!" Reimu cried and run towards the spirits. "Ascension Kick!"

She performs a backflip kick when yellow along with orange streak of light follow by her kick. But her physical attack did not even harm them but simply went pass them. Reimu quickly fly away from them to avoid their counterattack.

"I forgot they are spirits unlike Yuyuko and Youmu case. Truly a ghost unlike them…"

"Reimu! Stand back!" Tania said when Reimu step to the side. "Mind of Tranquillity…"

Magic circle appear around Tania when streak of light conjure out from it. It then head to the spirits as it blast them away with it. But still, some manage to get away from it as the magic went pass it.

"What a hassle when you miss them. To redirect my homing beams take a bit of time…" Tania said halfway when Sunny Milk interrupt her.

"You don't need to. Remember when I can refract light?" She said when Tania nods her head. "I can do it instantly for you! Watch!"

With just a flick of her finger, the streak of light that went pass them change its direction in an instant without going for a U-turn. Boom! It hit them from the side without it knowing coming at all.

"Gotcha! I guess my power can be useful with yours lady!" Sunny Milk said.

"I believe so. You are really useful Sunny-chan." Tania smiles when she notices something amiss.

She then saw a shadow loom over her and it must Xiao. Then, she reappears from behind Reimu and Tania was right about it. She warns Reimu of the attack from behind and instantly, Reimu claps her hands together and disappear afterward. Xiao pierce attack from behind miss an inch away when wind was generated around her just from the strike.

"What a powerful thrust!" Sunny Milk went shocked.

"Add additional stuff to you! Take this!" Luna Child said when she points her palm at Xiao.

Tania had no idea what she up to at first until she realise it is her power to mute the sound. Maybe she silences the surrounding area around that Xiao girl. Then, Reimu appear right behind Xiao a second later and delivers a downward kick at her. Hoping that will be a hit, Xiao barely move out of the way. She then give a side kick but Reimu simply push her leg away with her gohei and both of them jump backward.

"What the?" Reimu said in surprise. "How she knows I'm behind her when the surrounding sound was mute? No one can hear me I'm coming from behind."

"You are so naive Reimu-chan. Do you think you can possibly beat me even when the sound was mute or create an illusion? Indeed you are naive." Xiao said.

"What! You think I'm naive? I'll show you all my hard training to you!" Reimu cried and ready a set of paper charms.

"Hmm…so predictable…" Xiao said to herself.

"Youkai Buster!" Reimu said and hurl the paper charms towards Xiao.

Despise the numbers heading to her, she easily side step all of it to move out of the way. Then, Reimu caught a glimpse of something blue coming from the corner of her eyes. Raise her gohei in a defensive position to the side, she barely block the lightning blade attack by Enya. She pushes Reimu away and another attack came at her by Su Min spirits. Then more and more of their attack pressure Reimu to dodge their attack endlessly.

"Reimu!" Tania yelled while running to her. "Aurora Light!"

Tania thrust her staff to the front when burst of light emit from the staff along with a shockwave emit from it. It blinded and pushes the three girls away while Reimu was not affected by the attack. Reimu find this a moment to fall back and went back to Tania position.

"Are you alright Reimu-san? I must say you really can hold your ground fighting them." Tania said.

"Huff…huff…yeah but I was going to lose there. I can't believe they are this good. Their teamwork is something." Reimu said while trying to catch her breath.

"Reimu! Are you ready to go again? Luna-chan and I are buying some time for you." Sunny Milk said while she and Luna raise their hands.

"I think they are doing their trick again to conceal us. But that will not work long." Tania said.

"Why is that?" Reimu asked.

"Let me try again…Luna-chan, Sunny-chan, can you increase your area of effect all the way to them?"

"Heh!" Sunny smiles at Tania. "You bet we can! Let's do it Luna-chan!" She said and Luna nods her head.

They then point their palm to their enemies when they said it is done. Tania told them to maintain it until she goes for her magic.

"Hmm? That's strange…I can't hear the rustling of the leaves and the wind blowing…" Su Min said while looking around her.

"It's because of those fairies. One of them can somehow cause like an illusion while the other one mute the sound around them or us. Pretty interesting techniques if one wish to go for stealth." Xiao explained to her.

"And here I thought they ran away but merely hiding using an illusion? They cannot hide forever."

"Precisely Enya…hmm? Incoming attack to our front…" Xiao said when she pull Su Min and immediately step aside from the firing blast when small, white beam went pass them.

Then another and another until it stop just like what Xiao said it would.

"What the!" Reimu said in disbelief. "They dodged your beam Tania!"

"Yes…even with the fairies power, they knew where it will land. It must be that. Haki I believe."

"Haki…wait a minute! I heard that somewhere! It was back then when Aokiji-san explained Haki to me. Although I can't really remember much. Something about Logia and Haki for them to hit them."

"Oh?" Xiao raises her eyebrow. "It looks like she knows at least one of it. But still she still has no idea what it really is."

"Argh! Enough with this! Let's kill them and be done with it! I hate long and dragging fight!" Enya cried angrily.

"If that's the case, let me do it! I want to overwhelm them with the fear of the unrest spirits." Su Min said when Reimu felt an immense aura building up at Su Min.

"Uh…Reimu…I think our power is not working on them somehow!" Sunny Milk said.

"This is bad! We need someone stronger to deal with them! Can't you do something lady?" Luna Child said to Tania.

"I could but they are a different league unlike last time I fought them. Besides, I'm still healing from my wound…" She said while holding her chest.

"Ah…Tania-san. Don't push yourself then. Let me deal with them instead." Reimu ready herself.

"Ready now?" Su Min smiles at them. "Here I go!"

Suddenly, the area around them starts to appear numerous shapes and sizes of spirits and they do not look friendly. Wailing and weeping voices could be heard from them and it is both sad and fearful to hear at the same time.

"Have fun as always my children…" Su Min said these words when the spirits went to attack Reimu and the other.

A couple of them are coming fast at them only to be smash into a blue, energy wall conjure by Reimu.

"Cautionary Border!" Reimu cried.

"I guess we have to give a try now! Let's go Luna-chan! Sunlight! Sunshine Blast!" Sunny Milk said as she shoot barrage of projectiles of light to her enemies.

"You bet! Moonlight! Silent Storm!" Luna Child said when she shoots dark colored particles to them.

Explosion from left to right as it blast the spirit away into bits. It is like watching fireworks but this time it is in the daytime. It was an enjoyable to watch it as the spirits could not hope to bypass the combine power of these two fairies. Tania smiles to herself to see even a fairy can stand up their opponent nonetheless. But when she looks at Reimu, she was concern of her shrine until one point she set a barrier to her front from anything hitting her shrine.

"Be careful with those! If one of it hit my shrine! I'll beat the crap out of you two!" She yelled at the fairies.

"Sigh…Reimu-san…" Tania said while sighing away.

"Oh? Even those weak fairies can last long? How about I go for my trump card?" Su Min said.

"Whatever it is, it won't be pretty as always." Enya said.

At the same time, Sunny and Luna spells are done cleaning up the spirits. Then, they felt another aura at their enemies and it is from that girl again. This time, she raises her right arm high in the air when a magic circle appears below her feet. Immediately after that, hordes of evil spirits gather around her and there is no end to this. This time, they look even more vicious with their glowing, red eyes and row of razor sharp teeth.

"Ahhh…more of them? Suddenly I feel tired after unleashing all my power…" Sunny said.

"But look at them, they look even scarier! Reimu! It's your turn!" Luna said and went behind her.

"Really you! Okay! I'll take this small fried!" She said passionately and begins to chant her next spell.

"Oh small fried? Let's see who is the small fried now." Su Min said.

With just her hand, she held at them when the spirits acknowledge its mistress command and glide towards them. Then, Reimu is done with her chanting and went for it.

"Spirit Sign! Fantasy Orbs!"

Before she could shoot her danmaku, an immense, electric yellow beam went pass her as it light the area around them. Luckily, Tania cast a magic barrier before the beam graze them or worse, hit them fully. As for the spirits, all got obliterated into nothingness. As for those girls, they are not standing at where they are. Perhaps they manage to get away in time?

"What the heck was that? Some random beam came right pass us." Tania said.

"I've seen it before…Just like Marisa's Master Spark but…This feeling…" Reimu said and slowly turn to look behind her.

"Don't compare to that student of mine! She has much to learn anyway. Now, have you forgot your enemy already Reimu? How long has it been?" The person said.

When Tania looks at Reimu face, she was in shocked to see that person.

"Mima! How did you! What are you doing here!" Reimu cried in surprised.

That person is a lady with green, long hair. Wears a blue vest with a pair of white blouse inside it, a blue long skirt, blue cape with a yellow ribbon tied to her neck, blue cone shaped hat with a picture of a sun imprinted on one side of it. Also, she has a pair of legs rather than having a ghostly tail like she usually do. You could say her clothing is somehow familiar like Tania one.

"I don't know myself either and that's what I want to find out now. Also, where are those people you fought just now…? Oh? There they are." She asked when she turns her attention away from Reimu.

Reimu turn to look at what Mima is looking at and it looks like the girls are standing on top of the Torii. They seems unharmed from that Twilight Spark blasted at them. Maybe they already move out of the way before the spell even cast at them.

"Hmm? I don't know they manage to escape from my magic. It's been a long time I've seen someone powerful." Mima smiles to herself.

"Oh my…Who do we have here? Another ally to that shrine maiden?" Enya said.

"Oh? Don't be mistaken now. I'm not here to help her whatsoever. Now, which one of you is responsible calling me out? I know one of you have the power to call spirits or whatsoever. A necromancer to be precise. Well?"

"Oh ho?" Su Min said while covering her mouth. "It seems like you are a spirit I see. But for you not to obey my will, you must be strong for your kind."

"Hmph! I'm extremely strong mind you. Unless you don't believe me, I can show it to you girls…" Mima boast herself regarding this."

"Xiao, Su Min." Enya called them. "We should go. Her power is indeed not to mess with. You two can felt it too right? Frankly speaking, she could be around Lady Lamia level."

"Yeah…Her aura she releasing is rather crazy for me to calculate properly…" Su Min said.

"Oh well! We have our fun! Let us meet again someday especially you Reimu. Prepare yourself properly if you wish to take us on again." Xiao said.

After saying that, they left the place and slowly disappear from their sight. At last, everything calm down. Reimu is not sure whether or not she will be able to handle them in another round of the fight. As for Mima, her aura around her starts to cool down when she turn to look at Reimu. Sunny and Luna were left confuse and fearful at the same time wondering who is she. When their eyes met with hers, they strangely went behind Reimu to hide away from her.

"A couple of fairy I've never seen before. Indeed it's been a long time. Anyway Reimu, do leave my regard to my student, Marisa and tell her to train hard as usual! You got that!" She cried at her with her face close to her.

"Woah! Okay I got it! But…" Reimu said halfway when she walk away from here.

"Aaahhh…So tired...Damn those girls to disturb my nap…Going to sleep now…" Mima said when she yawns loudly to herself.

"Umm…Reimu-san? May I know who is she? I must say she is pretty strong just by me feeling it." Tania whispered to her.

"Indeed she is. I encounter her before and her power is something not to reckoning with. But strangely today, she didn't fight me like she usually did." Reimu said while scratching her head.

"Anyway Reimu." Mima called her. "I hope we will meet again and hopefully that will be the time for me to fulfill my goal! Hahahaha!"

Reimu and the others were left puzzled regarding about that. Then, a familiar voice calls out for them.

"That's Marisa voice." Reimu said and turn to look at her.

"Yo Reimu! I saw something flashy at your shrine just now! Did something happen just now?" Marisa and some other came rushing towards her.

"Yeah…It was done by…" Reimu said and look back at where Mima is. "…She's gone…What a waste of her not to see you Marisa."

"Huh? What are you talking about Reimu?" Marisa asked her in confusion.

"It's nothing to be bother about Marisa-san. But anyway, I must say you bring quite a lot of crowd over here." Tania said.

"Yeah…Not only they want to know what happened here, they wanted to see how the shrine looks like. For those who haven't seen it that is. Anyway, Reimu! What do you mean by what you said just now? Reimu?"

She sighs to herself and went back to her shrine. As for the fairies, they bid Reimu and the others farewell and left the area. Marisa was taken by surprise they are here too and something is up really. As usual, Aya will be snapping picture and gather information for her upcoming newspaper. After settling down in the shrine, Reimu decided to explain what happened from scratch.

"What? They were here? What do they want?" Suika asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Reimu said.

"But forget about that! Reimu! Did you say Lady Mima leave her regard to me? You kidding right!"

"Not at all Marisa. Guess you miss the chance to see her." She said.

"I don't know if I miss her. Probably she will lecture me about me neglecting my training and much more." Marisa said while scratching her head.

"But Reimu-san." Momonga called her. "You said you fought those girls and they can pretty much dodged all your attack right?"

"Yes. But I tend to realize it always comes from that Xiao girl although I'm not really too sure. It is as if she knows what my next move will be. Pretty annoying!"

"It is indeed Haki Reimu-san." Momonga said. "I fought her before and she mentioned about she copied it to fight against us. Though I have no idea how she did it, she indeed proved me back then she really used Haki.

"But…I thought Haki is something to do with hitting a Logia Type user? So that their body can be hit by physical attack instead of went through them? But prediction?"

"I guess I have yet to fully explain the power of Haki." Aokiji said.

"Hmm? You mean there's more to it?" Mokou asked.

"Yes. Haki break down into three categories. Firstly is Kenbunshoku Haki. This Haki allow the user to predict or sense their enemy next attack movement even before he or she were to execute it. It's different from normal senses so don't mix this two up. Anyway, the more killing intent that the enemy has, the easier it is to predict where the next strike will be." Aokiji said.

"Not only predict but able to sense people who cannot be seen, sensing how people there are around you and even the user cannot see the person from afar, they are able to sense their presence still. That's what Kenbunshoku Haki does." Kizaru said.

"Kenbunshoku Haki…Interesting…" Kaguya asked while putting her finger to her lips.

"Indeed it is and I believe Youmu-san somehow showed it to me back then during our fight. Remember that Youmu-san?" Momonga said and look at her.

"I remembered about it but did I really show you the Haki?" Youmu asked him.

"Yes but at first you showed me you are having doubt regarding where my next strike will be. I have yet to give you a training to proper use it." Momonga said.

"Training I see…I can't wait then." Youmu said and smiles away.

"Hmm…even we all can learn something like this huh? I would like to learn a trick or two about this Haki thing!" Marisa said happily.

"Anyway, moving on. The other one is Busoshoku Haki. It let the user to create like an invisible armor around them. Easy to say this is like protection skill to block attack from hurting you." Kizaru said.

"Wait a minute." Mokou said. "I've seen that somewhere. Jonathan-san uses it to block Satori kick back then and he did not budge from it."

"She did? Okay…" Marisa said to herself.

"Mokou-san." Jonathan called her. "I think you are mistaken by Tekkai, one of the Rokushiki techniques. Similar like Busoshoku Haki, but instead of utilizing an invisible armor around the user, they use their muscles to harden it like a level of iron. Also, they cannot move while using Tekkai at that moment."

"Woah…One of the Rokushiki techniques? We got so much to learn about that one still." Mokou said.

"But be warned." Jonathan said. "Tekkai uses the user flesh and muscles to block physical attack and with proper power of strength; it can even break the toughest Tekkai or even worse, injure the user internal organ and all."

"I guess one have to be careful when using it." Mokou said.

"But talking about Rokushiki technique for a minute here, do you know you showed me one of it technique which is Soru?" Jonathan said to Mokou.

"I don't know about that but Soru? It is like moving really fast in a blink of an eye? That's what I realize when you said that and disappear from my sight." Mokou said.

"Yes by going to one point to another unlike running really fast. To be precise, the user that uses Soru actually kicks the ground ten times in an instant." Jonathan said when Reimu and her friends went surprised to hear that. "Imagine how much ground you cover in just a second. Like I said, Mokou showed it to me and I was taken by surprise."

"But to learn all the sudden sure is something. It takes years to master such thing. Perhaps the inhabitant of this land has something we have yet to see." Momanga said.

"You could say there is more than meet the eye!" Sanae said.

"Soru huh? Nothing can beat my Illusionary Dominance and let alone my speed. I'm the fastest in whole of Gensokyo right from the start." Aya said as she boasts about it.

"Yeah we got that Aya. But we can learn such thing too right? That will improve our evasive technique greatly when comes to danmaku fight!" Marisa said.

"But are you forgetting Haki? Those are much better Marisa. I wonder if you considering to learn this Soru technique now?" Alice said.

"Ugh…hard to say…so much skill really…" Marisa begins to scratch her head.

"But going back to Busoshoku Haki." Kizaru said. "It not only uses to protect oneself but with enough level of power, it can be used to hurt others as well. For example, transferring its power to a weapon and from there, you are able to hurt any Logia user easily. But you don't usually have to use weapon but you can use your bare hand too as well."

"Protect yourself from harm…transferring its power to a weapon…or uses oneself to inflict pain to a Logia user…But how does it really work? Can you show us how really?" Kaguya asked.

"Humph! Even our explanation is not enough for you girl?" Akainu said.

"It's not that. Is it wrong to show us how it really works? Sometimes we need to do the practical in order to back up the theory to it right?" Kaguya said.

"Now Akainu. That's enough. I shall show them how at Kizaru." Aokiji said.

"Fair enough. First off, strike me without using your Haki Aokiji." Kizaru told him what to do.

Aokiji then give his normal punch at him only to see his hand went through his body. Reimu and the others finally understand what is this Logia is. To put thing short, Logia user are practically immune to physical attack but wonder if danmaku could work on them. Then, Aokiji was told to use his Haki this time and punch him as usual. Smack! His punch did not go through as if his body is back to normal. Kaguya still wanted to confirm this and went to poke Kizaru and to her amaze, her finger went through unlike being Aokiji case.

"Now I remember!" She cried. "I've saw that piece of debris went through you back then! Despise my warning; you still stood there like log!

"Sigh…I expecting for you to remember early but I'm glad you fully understand it anyway." Kizaru said while scratching his cheek.

"A protection skill…" Reimu said. "That will be neat if I can have it. Oh yeah! What's the other one you mentioned? There's three Haki right?"

"Yes." Momonga said. "The other one is called Haoshoku Haki."

"What? Haoshoku Haki?" Reimu and her friends said in confusion.

"That's right." Jonathan said. "This Haki is rare which only a few people have it in them. It allows the user to intimidate their opponent and knock them unconsciously. For those who have weak willpower in them, they will succumb to their power."

"Intimidate our opponent and they will fall due to weak will…So! Is there any way to counter this Haki if one were to hit on us?" Alice asked.

"There is." Akainu said. "Just make sure your will is strong enough and you will not fall to it. Simply mean those who have it, they can resist it or even great, ignore such effect completely. But after I said this, I wonder if you all have it in you."

"Well…" Marisa sound rather unconfident. "I don't know but I'm positive we really have it us!"

"Anyway." Momonga said. "This Haki cannot be attained through training unlike Kenbunshoku and Bushosoki Haki. But it can improve through training, as it grows the user spirit to enhance their power to use it carefully and correctly."

"Carefully and correctly?" Youmu said.

"If the user were to use it without controlling it power carefully, they can even hit the innocent bystander as well and cause them to succumb to their power as well." Jonathan said.

"In the end, to me every Haki have to be used wisely and correctly." Mokou said.

"But still." Suika said when she drinks her gourd of sake. "They said Youmu showed she somehow have Haki in her. What about us? Do we have it right from the beginning?"

"At first most people do not take notice or fail at awaken it. Unless if that person was to give some proper training, they might unleash their Haki and next thing you know they can use it to their advantage in every fight." Aokiji said.

**BGM: Tanren tanren mata tanren! (One Piece Grand Battle 2 OST)**

"So considering after saying that, can you train us and maybe we can have this Haki? This will be everyone advantage if we are to fight Lamia and her girls later on." Marisa said with a smile.

"Well…I cannot be too sure since it may take a long time to awake it unless you already have it right from the start. Then it will be no problem to train you to enhance your Haki." Aokiji said.

"Years huh…" Marisa said when she came to pause. "Well…well! You'll never know once you gave us the training…" Marisa said halfway when Momonga suddenly beside her with his katana at the side of her face.

"Alright then. First off, how about we teach you Kenbunshoku Haki seeing that you cannot dodge my simplest attack Marisa-san." Momonga said.

"What the!" Marisa said and jumps backward to keep away from him. "That was sudden! I didn't sense you coming!"

"Don't keep using you normal senses Marisa-san. Try to expand it to the fullest." Aokiji said.

"Ah…yeah…I can't believe I cannot dodge that…Guess we need training after all from you all ze! Alright!" Marisa said when she raises her hand. "Now who is with me to get stronger ze?"

Eventually, the other agrees to give a try and head for the training. Hopefully they will get what they need and become stronger to face their enemy later. The marine officers decided to give them the training and they hope to see a great result from this. To accomplish it in just a few days is impossible but seeing from their passion to learn and not to give up, maybe and just maybe they might learn a thing or two. Firstly, the admirals suggested that before commencing with the training, they wish to test their strength. Immediately hearing that, Reimu, Marisa and Sanae decided to take them on.

"Fighting them? I've been waiting for this ze!" Marisa said.

"Just don't slow us down now. Pressure them and we will emerge victorious!" Reimu said as she ready her gohei.

"You bet! Besides, we can win this fight and I'm sure of that." Sanae passionately said that.

"They are pretty confident don't you think?" Kizaru said with his relaxed tone.

"That is what I hate about my opponent. They will tend to be reckless in the fight." Akainu said.

"In any case, shall we show them our full potential to them?" Aokiji said.

Aya will be the referee of the match and the moment she give the signal to go, the three girls rush into battle and make their first move. For the next few minutes, the others who are witnessing this could not believe their own eyes and were left speechless at the same time. They could not believe that Reimu, Marisa and Sanae were already down on their knees. Panting for air with minor injuring they got from the fight. The admirals still standing proudly and they did not even break a sweat. Have they been holding their power all this time? To see Reimu and her team down are something everyone does not get to see every day. Maybe a person like her still does need to train up nonetheless. With that, they were given a strict training right after that. Usually normal people will like to rest up but for them, they push themselves for the training. Time is short and no one will know when Lamia will strike soon. But as night settle down here in Gensokyo, everyone who participate the intense training were wore out at long last. Rest from all the hard, sweating training is what everyone need. Besides, resting is part of the training where it will not do any good if one to train endlessly.

"I wonder if they can go for another training tomorrow morning." Momanga said.

"I'm worry about that. Will their muscles be in pain from the training? At first they don't feel it but surely tomorrow they might." Jonathan.

"Precaution measures are what they are taken now. They are going to the hot spring as mentioned by them. I guess that will work?" Aokiji said.

"I hope their water is hot enough if not I will do the honor of boiling it for them…Heh!" Akainu said.

"Don't even think about it Akainu…hmm? Kizaru?" Aokiji said and notice he has been quiet and is looking at the horizon. "Are you alright there?"

"I'm alright." He said and turns to look at him. "I'm completely fine."

But deep inside him, he remembered Tenshi told him she will be back sooner or later, since she said for herself that her home can be boring. But Kizaru had no idea what she meant by that. Maybe something must have happen to her? He shakes his head from such thinking as he put this thought to one side. Now, he cannot wait for tomorrow morning to train the girls once again and this time much tougher than today.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Gensokyo…<strong>

"So boring! No scream at all?" Su Min said rather unhappy.

"Are you a fetish of this kind of thing? You find this enjoyable?" Enya said.

"Of course not! It's just that we never really got to bring misery to our enemies much. Perhaps this one can satisfy us after all this time right?" Su Min said.

"I don't know about that Su Min." Xiao look at her. "But yeah. Perhaps we can satisfy ourselves on this little bitch."

Then, Xiao turn her attention back to the one she mentioned. She was bind by a couple of chain to the wall and there she was panting for air. Raise her head to look at them while giving her furious look. To find her like this is such a disgrace let alone letting her guard down when these three attack her out of nowhere.

"You'll pay for your insolent! You won't get away either! Now! Tell me where's Iku!" Tenshi said while trying to break free.

"Don't bother struggling now. You can thank our lady for reinforcing the durable of the chain with magic obviously." Su Min said.

"But about this Iku person, I hope she's alright but consider the wound we gave to her, there's a small chance she might live. Even she did live, you think she can survive the dangerous wilderness at night?" Enya said when she smiles sarcastically at her.

"ARRGGHH! YOU'LL TRULY PAY FOR THAT! YOU'LL PAY!" Tenshi yelled furiously at them when she was slash on her face by Xiao blade attack.

"Oh? So it's true the Celestial people have tough skin huh? What a troublesome people we have here…" Xiao said.

"Tsk! You need to do better than that! That attack was puny!"

"Oh really? I guess she's right…"Enya said.

Then, Enya place her hand on Tenshi chest and she wonders what that girl going to do. All the sudden, an immense current of electricity release from her hand. It was a sudden excruciating pain when it starts to get painful by every second.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tenshi cried in pain as she being to cry from it.

"Yaaahhh! Finally a scream at long last!" Su Min said happily while clapping to herself.

"Since we can't injure her with physical means, why not some magic to her instead. Great job Enya." Xiao said when she smiles evilly at her.

Enya increase her output of her power until it rip her clothing and finally charred her body. Tenshi cry for the pain until at one point her voice went sore from all the screaming. Enya stop right after that when Tenshi cough blood immediately the torture cease.

"Enough already Enya, we want her alive and don't forget what we need here. Restraint yourself now." Lamia said when she reveals herself from the shadow.

"Ah… Forgive me milady…I got carried away." She said and bow at her.

"But look at her now." Su Min said. "Can't even scream anymore and the mess she is now. Pathetic Celestial and don't think you are safe anymore."

"Please….no more…Please no…aaahhh…" Tenshi said wearily in pain.

"Now Tenshi-chan." Lamia said when she touch her cheek and wipes her tears away. "Don't look so down. We have yet to use you to the fullest. You will be our greatest asset later on. Look lively now okay?"

"Are we going for it milady?" Xiao asked her.

"Yes. Now they will fear what we will inflict on them now." Lamia said and they ready themselves for the next event.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>Hiya everyone! Now that you have read it. I guess putting Mima as a cameo appearance all the sudden sure is something eh? At first, I don't really plan to put her in my story but after much consideration, I decided in the end. But talking about Mima, why she did not appear in the Window games and why does she have to go? Perhaps ZUN himself has his own reason and hopefully, he will bring her back. Who knows actually! Anyway, stay tune for the next one readers! See ya later ze!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>  
>Misery to us all<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 Misery to us all

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **Chapter 19 sure is long but still I've updated it. Nothing to say but have a good time reading comrade!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<br>**Misery to us all

**Somewhere near the Great Youkai Forest…**

"Captain Hina?" Tashigi called her. "Isn't this kind of dangerous to go by ourselves exploring?"

"Just this once. Besides, I want to explore more of this land. Also, that mountain interest me but sadly, that Aya told us not to go there since it's their property."

"But even so, we won't be heading there considering the danger in the forest we have to cross first."

"Yes…but still I want to explore it nevertheless…" Hina said while lighting up her cigarette.

"Sigh…" Tashigi sighed. "I'll be right behind you then captain."

The moment they step into the forest, they could not believe what they are seeing. The whole place is so dark and no light from the sun seems to illuminate the whole place. Let just say the light could not penetrate this place somehow. They then ignore such thing and proceed deeper into the forest.

"Captain, this place is so dark and what can we explore out of this place?"

"Sigh…you're right. What a waste…But still, I must say we don't get to see this back in our world. Now, shall we head somewhere else?" Hina said.

"That's what you should do at first right?" Someone said from behind her.

Tashigi immediately turn to look who just said that while Hina calmly turn to look at this person. A girl they are looking at and she is dress beautifully. Hina and that girl look at each other until that girl curtsy at Hina.

"Forgive me if I were to startle you. My name is Hina Kagiyama. I'm a Misfortune Goddess and chasing away humans is part of my job. Not randomly doing it that but for their own good. It's dangerous in here if you know what I mean."

"Hina Kagiyama? Wow! Captain! She has the same first name like you!" Tashigi said.

"Huh? I beg your pardon? Same name?" Hina said in confusion.

"Yes. My name is Hina as well. Must be pure coincidence we have the same name. But anyway, our intention is to explore that is all until we decided to change our mind. Tashigi and I cannot possibly venture into this dark forest right?"

"Well said. If that's the case, I would gladly escort you back where you came from yes?"

"Please do…" Tashigi said when she notice Hina hands is covered with blood. "Hina-san, your hands is bloody…"

"Oh? Bloody I see…" Captain Hina said and went to her fighting stance.

"Huh! Wait! Please wait! It's not what you think it is! I was actually treating someone wounded back in the forest so my hand is covered in blood. She is pretty badly wounded!" Hina cried while waving her hands her to them.

"Someone wounded? I think we should take her to the doctor for the medical treatment. You need help I suppose?" Hina asked her.

"Yes. At first I have no idea what to do but to treat her wound. Then you mention a doctor so why not. Anyway, please follow me. I'll take you to her." Hina said.

She then led the way for them to this person. A few minute walk in this forest, they came upon a clearing. Over at one of the trees, Tashigi and Hina saw someone resting against the tree. It looks like they somehow know who is that person is.

"Hey Tashigi…Isn't that…" Captain Hina said.

"Yes! Oh my goodness! What happen to her! Iku-san!"

Everyone went to her and from the look of it she is badly wounded and out cold. It looks like she got slash by something sharp with all her clothing shredding here and there.

"Iku-san! Iku-san! Wake up! Are you alright! Iku-san!" Tashigi called out for her.

"Do you know her?" Hina Kagiyama asked.

"Yes. We met back at the Garden of the Sun while fighting some enemies back then. Usually, she would be with Tenshi-san all the time. What must have happened to her? Could it be that?"

"Captain Hina, we got to send her to Eirin to treat her wound. At least her bleeding is not that bad."

"I tried to stop her bleeding but I couldn't..."

"Never mind that." Captain Hina said. "You did your best and luckily you met us. Now, let's take her to Eirin. You're coming with us Hina-san?"

Hina went silence and could not answer that. Tashigi then told her she is all mess up with all the blood stains on her clothe. Besides, she could get a wash up in the Human Village if she were to come with them.

"I don't know about that but I guess I cannot refuse such request. I will come along." She smiles.

With that, captain Hina uses her marine coat to warp Iku up so that it could warm her up from the loss of blood. Whatever it is, maybe Hina and Tashigi know who is behind all this and they will pay for this truly. No mercy on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Gensokyo…<strong>

The soft, cooling wind were gently brushing Enya cheek as she look at the clear, blue sky. Then, silent build up on her when she begins to think about that. Closes her eyes afterward and second later, a voice of someone she knows call her from behind her. She immediately turn to look at this person and thought it will be her. But instead, it was not her.

"Daydreaming Enya! Do you want to get left behind!" Su Min yelled harshly at her.

"Sigh…" Enya sighed to herself. "Not really…Shall we get going?" Enya said rather uninterested.

"Eh? Umm…Enya?" She said.

"Hey you two! What are you standing down there! Lady Lamia is waiting for us!" Xiao yelled at them.

Enya simply walk past Su Min and Xiao without looking at them. Su Min finds this kind of weird as she will usually raise her voice at her angrily. But today, she seems kind of quiet.

"Xiao. Did something happen to her?" Su Min asked her.

"Eh? So you knew about it now huh? This is not her first time. She is like that sometimes and it is nothing to be worry about. Come on. We got to go already."

"I hope so…" Su Min said rather worries about Enya behaviour.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Human Village…<strong>

"Hey Kaguya! Let's settle our old score right here and now! Unless you wish to chicken out then it will be my win today." Mokou said when she smirks at her.

"Can we do it some other time? Besides, I don't have the mood right now. Anyway, do you know Eirin is treating another injure person? Everyone was shocked to see her to be in that state."

"Yeah…for crying out loud! She is a Messenger of the Dragon Palace and for her to fall in battle? I guess our enemies are desperately trying to kill us huh? Wait, are you telling me you are worry or what?" Mokou said.

"Of course I am. Also, can't you get the picture already? Our enemies are strong and I'm worried what if we cannot possibly defeat them…"

"Hold it right there! Are you saying we will lose to them! We have numbers Kaguya! If we team up and gang on them! We will win! Have faith above all else!" Mokou cried at her.

"Sigh…I hope our faith is not misplaced…" Kaguya said.

"Wha…What! Tsk! You are hopeless! At least say something to boost everyone morale. Luckily it's just us two here."

"So…Where are Reimu and the others? Are they doing their training?" Kaguya asked Mokou.

"Why would you ask? You want to join them now?" Mokou grins at her.

"Forget it. Why do I bother asking you in the first place." Kaguya said.

"Just kidding. You can't even take a joke I see. Anyway, they are resting and having a chat with Tania. Probably asking her a few tips on how to deal with her. I guess I should be heading to them as well."

"Huh? Not in the mood to fight me now?" Kaguya glance at her.

"Nope. Why would I fight you when you are not in the mood? I wouldn't get the fun out of you if you could not fight to the fullest." Mokou said.

Just before Mokou was about to take a step, a great tremor shake the earth around them. Lost their footing and went to their knees from it. Then, it came to complete stop when it was follow by explosion near the entrance of the village.

"Damn! Catching us off guard! I bet they are here! I'm so going to enjoy beating them to pulp!" Mokou said when she suddenly disappears from Kaguya sight.

"Just when I told her to wait…" Kaguya said when a couple of voices were calling for her.

"Princess! Are you alright! Eirin told us to check on you!" Tewi said.

"But seeing you like this. You are fine I guess." Reisen said.

"I'm fine. But enough of this, shall we meet our enemies? I want to see how powerful they are. Shall we Tewi, Reisen?" Kaguya said and ready herself.

"Right behind you Princess!" Both of them cried.

"Hmm…but…"

"But what princess?" Reisen asked her.

Reisen and Tewi were waiting for her to say until they could hear a growling sound from somewhere. It became louder and louder until one point Reisen and Tewi knew what it was.

"Now is not the time Princess! Can we focus on the job now!"

"Oh my. How rude of me. I cannot help it since I'm hungry. Hohohoho!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the entrance of the Human Village…<strong>

"This will be my second time to be here." Lamia said while her girls gather around her. "Shall we make a ruckus once more girls?"

"Yes! Lady Lamia!" The girls answered.

"I don't think so!" Someone cried. "Phoenix Blazing Kick!"

Out of nowhere, Mokou appear from above as she went for her fiery kick at Lamia. Smack! Her kick hit Xiao instead since she blocks it for her. She must have known it is coming already.

"Tsk! Block as always! Your prediction sure is annoying!" Mokou said while backing off away from her.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Xiao said while dusting her sleeve away.

"Mokou!" Someone called her.

It was Reimu and some others and went over to her. They gather at Mokou as they ready themselves to fight their enemies once more.

"You four sure don't know when to give up huh?" Reimu said.

"That's right ze! Do you want to get your butt whoop as always?" Marisa said.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Anyway, shall we play some more?" Su Min said.

"I hate when they are toying with us." Sanae said.

"They are always like that. As always, we will put a stop to them no matter what." Remilia said.

"Lamia…" Tania steps in front of everyone. "Do I really need to stop you over and over again?"

"How about you kill me and everything stops? Perhaps you are afraid to take a life like I did? You're weak no matter what Tania. Stopping me will not do a thing unless you kill me. Isn't that right?"

"If Tania-san can't do the killing, I'll take her place which I'm up for it. Well?" Remilia said.

"Please everyone. It's my responsibility so please let me take care of my sister. I'll deal with her."

"Hmm…before that, allow me to destroy everything once again. Just like back then Tania. Your precious love one back then."

"You wouldn't sister!"

"Keine." Reimu called her. "I want you to protect the villagers. We will stop them from coming through."

"Alright! You can count on me!" Keine said and rushes back to the village.

"Hiding will not help you. Resistance is futile anyway…" Lamia said when she caught a glimpse of the Vice-Admirals make their first move with their speed attack.

"Useless? I think not!" Momonga said and slash at her neck.

Clank! The vice-admirals blades were blocked perfectly by Enya and Xiao blade when they push each away. Right after that, everyone rush to render their help to them. The fight finally begun and minute later, the whole area become like a battlefield.

"Demon Lord Walk!" Remilia cried when she move in a blinding speed.

Remilia were moving so fast that it hit Enya and she was staggering for a moment. Youmu and Aya came right at her to execute a connecting attack but then, numerous spirits block their path before they could do it.

"Wind from the Maple Fan!" Aya cried as she swings her fan to create a small tornado right at the spirits.

"Hiya! Lotus Stance Cut!" Youmu draws her both blades and did a cross slash at the spirits.

With the spirits were staggering from the wind, the green, energy cross hit them away when it was follow by a couple of beams.

"Green Spread!" Marisa cried.

Boom! Kaboom! It exploded right at where Enya is. Debris slowly cleared away when suddenly, something just dashes out from it. Clank! Youmu katana came into contact with Xiao blades.

"Oh? You see that coming I see?" Xiao grins at her.

"I'm a different person now unlike when we fought back then. Go Myon!"

The spirit floating behind Youmu strike right at Xiao but she disappears before it was a hit.

"Illusionary Dominance!" Xiao cried and keep disappearing over and over again.

"Let's see who's better! Me or an imposter like you! Illusionary Dominance!" Aya cried and disappear as well.

Streak of red and blue lines were crossing at each other at insane speed. There is no telling who is winning when Youmu felt an attack coming from behind her. Did a side step and barely dodge a lightning bolt from hitting her waist.

"Tsk! Miss that!" Enya said and charges toward Youmu with her lightning blade.

Clash their weapon together when Youmu got pushes back by her attack.

"What strength! Did she put all her weight into this attack?" Youmu said in her heart.

"Thunderous Call of the Howling Wolf, Fenrir." Enya smiles at Youmu when she places her hands at her chest.

"This is bad!"

"Sense of Elegance!" Yuyuko said with such gracefulness and she came to Youmu side.

She executes an upper cut with her fan as it hit Enya and pushes her away from Youmu. Meiling and Mokou came to her side with their respective speed without her knowing and ready their skill.

"Red Energy Release!" Meiling said and punch Enya with her chi powered fist attack at her face.

"Phoenix Blazing Kick!" Mokou said and kick at Enya with her multiple fiery kick at her.

Smack! Meiling attack was a hit when she spurt blood from her mouth. But that is not all as Mokou kick on her body while pushing her away even more. Mokou then use all her strength on her last kick a smack her head to the ground. Smash! Crack! Her face smack on the ground as it cracks the ground around her.

"Enya! How dare you!" Su Min cried angrily at them.

"What? How dare we? You mean to tell us you can only hit us but not you three? Not today!" Mokou said and went after her with her blinding speed technique.

"Tsk! You'll not get away! Go!" Su Min cried and commands her legion of the undead and spirits to attack Mokou and the others.

Meanwhile at Reimu side, she is at one side to prepare for her Spirit Sign, Fantasy Orbs. Also, thanks to Marisa and the others for buying her sometime, Reimu is ready and went for it. Colourful energy ball shoot towards Lamia as it exploded upon impact at her. When the debris cleared away, Lamia left unharmed from the attack. This is getting irritating and something must be done.

"Got block again by her barrier Reimu? You need to try harder than that." Someone familiar said from beside her.

"Yukari?" Reimu turn to look at her and it is really her. "If you here to help, please do it right away. We are getting exhausted already." Reimu said.

"That's what she intends to. Getting everyone wore out and strikes with all her might afterward. I guess I'm going to play this game once more." Yukari said and disappear into her gap.

"Be careful!" Reimu cried and went to attack Lamia once more.

"Is that all you got? Dark Conjure!" Lamia said and points her staff to everyone when dark, burst of light shoot out from it.

This sends everyone to get knockback away from her and at the same time injure them as well.

"Ouch! Just that dark light and it hurt us ze?" Marisa said while rubbing her arm from the pain.

"No time to play around. Let's do this together Marisa! Patchouli and I will buy you sometime. Go for it!" Alice cried.

"You know what she meant." Patchouli said.

"We'll cover you Marisa-san. Soru!" Momonga and the other vice admirals spring into action.

The three admirals went for their attack as they shoot out their respective power to her. As for Marisa, she took out her mini-hakkero and prepare for her ultimate spell.

"Futile as always…" Lamia said while blocking all the incoming attack. "I'll go for mine then…Ultimate Void…"

"She is going for that spell of hers!" Tania warned everyone.

"We are working on it!" Alice said while commanding her dolls to break the barrier around her.

"Her barrier is too powerful. We need to break it somehow." Patchouli said.

"How about me! Feet Bellows!" Suika said while dropping from above Lamia.

Instead of her usual size, she becomes a giant due to her ability as she drops all her weight on the barrier. SMASH! Suika is still standing on the barrier and it only cracks the barrier.

"Not enough? I'll go again then!" Suika smiles and jump up to the air for the second one.

"Tsk! Physical attack sure is a pain! Take this!" Lamia said.

She suddenly flies up in the air and this caught Suika off guard from her surprise attack.

"Suika! Watch out!" Everyone warned her.

"You're mine little bitch!" Lamia cried angrily.

"Geppou!" Momonga and Jonathan launch up to the sky hoping to knock her down.

But she dodges their attack easily and kicks them back to the ground. Suika punch her but still, she move out of her giant fist relatively easily. Points her palm at her, immense dark energy gathers around her palm.

"Dark Conjure!"

"Suika!" Everyone yelled at her.

Boom! A shockwave was created from Lamia palm and immediately Suika got shot down like a meteor strike. Hit the ground and kaboom! A huge crater was created from the impact she landed on. Luckily, Suika is still alright but looks like she is dizzy from the attack for a moment.

"What a tough little oni…" Lamia said and notices something amiss.

The next thing she knew she got smack on her side of her face and landed hard to the ground.

"Yes! A hit finally! At long last!" Remilia cried happily.

"Attack from behind sure is useful in time like this." Yuuka said.

"Tsk! How pathetic…to get a hit by them…" Lamia said while getting up from the ground.

"Hey Lamia! It's not over yet! Try to block this! Magicannon! Final Master Spark!"

"Count me in." Yuuka said when a double of herself was made and both of them point their parasol at Lamia. "Dual Spark!"

With this, the huge pillar of light along with two beams swirl around each other as it head to Lamia. KABOOOOOOM! A huge explosion exploded over at Lamia when raging wind blows at Reimu and the others. Everyone who was fighting immediately stop what they are doing as they watch at the view of the huge explosion

"Lady Lamia!" Her servants cried for her.

"Take that! Who's the boss now!" Sane cried happily.

Then, dark coloured stuff is forming among the explosion and debris. Out of the blue, numerous streak of dark line shoot out from it as it landed everywhere around the field. Explosion was the result of it which sends everyone either dodging from it or blasted away by it.

"Kuh…what the…don't tell me…Ah!" Marisa said in pain.

"Marisa…! Ah! My arm…" Sanae hold her arm while getting up.

As the debris cleared away, Lamia walk up to everyone with her dress tattered by the explosion and blood dripping from her wound she received.

"Not bad…For someone pathetic like you all…My turn now…" Lamia said while licking away her blood from her mouth.

"Lamia!" Tania said and dashes to her." Aurora Light!"

Points her staff at her and shoot out a radiantly light hopefully to inflict more damage onto her. Unfortunately, Lamia easily clenches the incoming light away with her bare hand as it dissolves into a mist of darkness within.

"My attack didn't work?" Tania went shocked.

"Your light cannot possibly penetrate my darkness inside me! Infinite Space, Stillness Period!"

She smacks her staff hard to the ground and immediately sends a shockwave around her. At the same time, the whole area become into a dark arena with starry sky above them. Everyone got infected by her magic and could not move a muscle.

"Ah! Not this again! My body!" Aya cried.

"I can't move! Did she stop time?" Sakuya said while struggling to move but to no avail.

"Let's end here and now… Lullaby of the Grievous Trial…"

Dark mist form around her as it starts to swirl around her. Then comes her soft humming she is singing. What a perfect combination for her to immobilize her opponents as she prepare for it. Tania tries to raises her staff but still, she barely moves a little and each movement bring such numbness and pain to herself.

"I can't move…we are…done for if we…! Ah!" Reimu said in pain when she drops flat to the ground.

"Arrggghhh!" Sakuya yelled to the top of her voice as she started to move her body inch by inch.

"What?" Xiao cried in surprised. "How can she move? Mistress magic is not strong enough? We got to stop her!"

"Sakuya!" Remilia cried at her chief maid. "Stop it! You'll hurt yourself even move! Sakuya!"

"Sakuya-san! Please stop!" Meiling cried.

"No! To stop time! Don't get cocky! Buriallusion! Phantasmic Killer!" Sakuya yelled.

Numerous set of knives start to materialize around her slowly and the start-up is rather slow. Sakuya then decided to boost thing up and accelerate time a bit. The process is a painful ordeal oddly but nevertheless, Sakuya push herself and finally shoots the knives as it make a streak of red lines towards Lamia. With the knives traveling at the blinding speed, Lamia did not see it coming and were pierce by some of it. While the others, Xiao and Su Min minions deflect it away from her. With this, Lamia came to stop chanting her next spell and the magic field came to stop.

"Lady Lamia! Aare you alright!" Xiao and Su Min rushes to her when they pull the knives out stuck on her body.

"Sakuya!" Remilia went to her.

"Mistress Remilia…It looks like I wasted my energy on this lowlife...Don't worry, I'll be fine…" Sakuya said in exhaustion.

"Grrr! You'll pay in misery!" Su Min said.

The moment she said that, something is coming from above and boom! Huge lumps of rock shoot out from the earth itself which sent everyone back away from it. From the look of it, everyone knew who is capable of doing that and it was true after all.

"Tenshi? What are you doing? Why are you with them?" Marisa yelled at her.

"Why is she siding with them? Don't tell me she is…!" Suika said.

"Humph…destroy all of Gensokyo and it shall be no more…Hiya!" She said and stabs her Sword of Hisou into the ground.

It then starts to create a tremor around them and it is unbearable as it start to crack the ground everywhere. Not only that, lump of rock rises from the ground and the battlefield become a rocky arena next. Mokou and Youmu dash toward her to stop unnecessary destruction and knock some senses on her as well. Tenshi saw it coming and block Mokou blazing leg kick but not Youmu katana. But still, Tenshi body is really hard to the point that her blade did not sink into her body, but rather leaving a scratch over it. Tenshi counterattack by swinging her sword to them but misses them.

"Too slow!" Youmu said while dodging away her blade.

"Humph…Pillars of Divine Punishment…" She said and smirk to Mokou and Youmu.

Second later, shadow loom over them and something is coming from above. Without looking up, Mokou quickly grap Youmu away with her speed technique and successfully dodge a couple of keystone pillars.

"You alright you two? Barely get squash like a pancake by that stone pillar." Yuyuko calmly said that while covering her mouth with her fan.

"Mistress! Please be more concern of us! Thanks Mokou by the way." Youmu said.

"No problem. Anyway, I think that Celestial girl is being controlled just like Marisa case. You know what I mean." Mokou said.

"Hey hey…Why must I be the one to be mention about an example of that kind of situation?"

"Yes but somehow her action right now doesn't care about what is wrong and right." Tania said.

"I guess you're right." Yuyuko said.

"Her negativity inside her is very heavy somehow. We need to stop her before she is beyond being saved. We need someone close to talk her out like for example again, Marisa case."

"Seriously…Why me…" Marisa said.

"It's Iku." Suika answered. "But she is currently in the ward. But I can get her for you."

"I don't know about that but then again, we need her right now." Yuyuko said.

"Okay then!" Reimu catches everyone attention. "We can deal with Lamia and the others but for Tenshi to come all the sudden, we don't know how long we will last. Just make it fast Suika."

"That's right ze! Every second counts! Let's rumble then!" Marisa said and flies towards Tenshi with her magic broom.

"We'll cover you Suika-san. We hope we don't hurt her too much." The admirals said.

"Well off I go! Wish me luck!" Suika said as she run back to the village in a drunken manner.

"I hope she will get there soon…" Reimu said while shaking her head.

Kizaru jump up to the sky and ready his projectile attack. He shoots his ball of light not only at Tenshi but at Lamia and the others as well. Yuuka intentionally join on his side like back then and went for hers as well. Enya block the incoming projectiles with her lightning shield but for Tenshi, she simply dodges them away in an unbelievable speed.

"She's fast?" Marisa said.

"That oni girl is going back to the village! Something's up! We got to stop her!" Xiao said.

Enya summon her lightning creatures immediately after hearing that and ride on the Thunderbird.

"They never learn do they?" Yuuka said.

"Beats me." Kizaru said.

It was a pain to block their path from getting to the village and constant barrage to the barrier surrounding the village. Hard time it was to do simultaneously thing at once. Then, the barrier around the village start to weaken and this is their chance.

"No! They are getting through!" Sanae said.

"Charge towards the village everyone!" Xiao cried.

All the sudden, Enya stop her track for a second. She froze and this puzzles everyone what is into her. A gap appears in front of Xiao and Enya a second later and Yukari steps out from it.

"Finally someone who want to die by my barrage. Fantasy Nest, Flying Glow Worm's Nest."

Numerous white portals open up from behind Yukari and shoot out white projectiles of light towards her enemies. Boom! Bang! Boom! This is what everyone hears as it explodes at them while they are struggling to dodge the attack. Xiao tried to outrun Yukari from the side but no matter how she tried, some of the white gaps follow whatever she goes and continue to shoot at her. Finally, Enya order her lightning creatures to blast her away with their lightning breath attack. Just in time, Ran appears in front of her mistress and easily redirects the attack elsewhere.

"Yukari-sama. Are you alright? You're not hurt aren't you?" Ran asked her.

"I'm fine. Just when I want to enjoy me blowing them away until they had to ruin it. But then, what a slow and weak vermin I'm facing really." Yukari sarcastically said that to them.

"Huff…huff…to be bested by her…A boundary youkai…what do we expect really…Enya!" Xiao said while panting for air.

"What…what?"

"Just now we had our chance! Why did you stop halfway?" Xiao angrily said that.

"I've…no idea…Forget it! We have bigger matters to deal with! We need to do it till it's time!" Enya said.

"Hmm? They are up to their sleeve somehow…Caution now…" Yukari said.

Meanwhile, Marisa is watching the battle from the side line. She is catching her breath from the long enduring fight with Tenshi and Su Min and they are really tough. Watching the admirals and their colleague fighting them sure is something. Able to stand an even ground with Tenshi since there are time where Marisa had trouble dealing with her.

"Damn…Now my leg is so heavy to get up…Constant dodging sure put a lot of stress on my legs. Need more training on this…" Marisa said when someone carries her up from behind.

"Need my help Marisa?" Someone familiar said that.

"Huh?" Marisa look at the person and it was Rinnosuke. "What are you doing here! Do you know this place is dangerous Kourin?"

"I can't help it but to see what is going on here. Who's winning?" He asked.

"Hard to say…But one thing for sure they are persistent. Anyway, go back to the village and you will be safe there." Marisa said and went to aid the others.

"Oh boy. I thought I could give a hand or something…Huh? Wait…is that…Su Min? Why is she fighting with the others?" Rinnosuke said.

"Hahahaha! Is this all you got vermin! Just die already and let it all pass! It's futile to fight any longer!" Su Min said.

"We'll never give in to you! We'll protect this land the people who live in this land!" Byakuren said.

"Humph! Worthless all of you! Tenshi!" Su Min said.

Tenshi then dashes towards the others as she swings her sword at Byakuren. Luckily, Murasa and Shou came to her side and block that attack in time.

"Argh! What strength she has!" Shou cried.

"Byakuren-sama! Now!" Murasa yelled and lock her weapon with hers to prevent from Tenshi escaping.

"Preparation is complete! Wake up from your madness Tenshi! Good Omen! Nirvana's Cloudy Way in Purple!" Byakuren cried while placing her hands on Tenshi chest.

Second later, purple glowing light radiate on Byakuren hands and boom! Numerous purple projectiles start to bombard on Tenshi as it pushes her away from each other. Upon reaching in the mid-air, Byakuren fire up her last shot at her and boom! She got hit by it and drops down to the ground. Smokes were around the crash site and as it cleared slowly by the wind, Tenshi was seen walking up to Byakuren.

"What the! She's still standing!" Ichirin cried.

"She's a celestial after all. We need more firepower to bring her down." Byakuren said.

"It takes more than just a spell to bring me down. My turn." She said and readies her sword.

"Eldest daughter!" Someone called her.

"Huh? Iku?" Tenshi said and saw her coming along with Suika.

"Eldest Daughter! Please stop! I've heard everything from Suika! This is not like you! Please stop!"

"No…I want to have some fun that's all. I'm so bored! So bored! No one wants me! Why can't I do that?" Tenshi cried angrily at Iku.

"No eldest daughter! You are making this yourself! There's no one who doesn't wants to be with you…it's…Ah!" Iku said and drop to her knee from her wound she had.

"Iku! Take it easy will now!" Suika said.

"Tenshi-san, Iku-san is right." Kizaru said. "Remember you fought alongside us all this time? I know you want to help others by protecting them. Do you wish to hurt someone close to you instead of protecting them from your selfish act? Also, isn't everyone a friend to you?"

"I just…I just…" Tenshi said while shaking her head.

"Don't listen to them Tenshi! It's all a lie! It's all a saying and later on, they will cast you away and you will be…well lonely again." Su Min said.

"Eldest Daughter…Please don't listen to her…You are not alone! We all can be…your friend!" Iku said in pain.

Eventually, everyone start to call out for her and held their hands to Tenshi. With their smiles on their faces and their saying they are here for her, her eyes start to shed tears. She looks down afterward and held her sword with both her hands.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Enough of this crap!" She yelled and stabs her sword to the ground.

"Darn it! She is going berserk!" Suika said.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake when out of the blue; stalagmites start to protrude out from the ground not to Reimu and the others, but instead at Su Min position. Eventually, the land behind Tenshi was covered with huge stalagmites.

"How beautiful. I hope you like the power of earth since I love them." Tenshi said with a smile.

"Eldest Daughter!" Iku went over to her. "Are you alright…"

"I'm fine Iku." Tenshi said and went to hug her. "I'm so sorry! I was such a fool. I let my emotion get the best of me…I'm so sorry!"

"Glad she is back. Besides, I don't want to fight her since we have problem dealing with the others." Reimu said.

"Unbelievable. For her to fight over the negativity inside of her that easily. The friendship in all of you is pretty powerful…" Tania said.

"You bet! But now it's time for a payback ze!" Marisa said.

Suddenly, the stalagmites over at their enemy position suddenly got cut into two while some got crush in pieces. Over at one of the cut stalagmites, everyone saw Xiao carrying Su Min on her arms.

"Oh? Looks like they are still alright I see." Tenshi said.

"Tsk! This is hopeless…" Xiao said and drop to the ground. "But anyway, are you alright Su Min? Be careful next time."

"I'm…fine but more importantly, how's mistress?" Su Min said.

"She's fine. Enya is tending to her wound…" Xiao said and put her down.

Reimu and the others are coming closer to them and still, Xiao and Su Min still stand their ground even they are in odds. Then, someone call out for Su Min.

"Su Min! What…What are you doing!" Rinnosuke said.

"Ah! Rin…Rinnosuke-kun? Why…are you…?" Su Min went stuttered to see him.

"Su Min you know him?" Xiao asked Su Min.

"Huh? What? Kourin? You know her?" Marisa asked him.

"Yes I do." Rinnosuku replied. "Su Min, why are you fighting with them…?"

"It's none of your concern! If you don't want to die…Come with me Rinnosuke-kun. Only I can trust you…everyone else are my enemy…" Su Min said and she looks kind of weird suddenly.

"Su Min…I…I don't understand! Why must you fight and hurt them? No one is your enemy Su Min. Just stop this…just stop this…" He said and held his hands at him.

"NOOOOO!" Su Min yelled and evil spirits start to gather around her.

"Su Min! Stop that! Control yourself! Oww!" Xiao cried and back away from her.

"Everyone's the same. Use me. Use me. Use me like pet. Treat me as if I'm a pet. Just like back then. Nothing is fair. Nothing…is fair!" She screamed at the end when the horde of spirits went recklessly around her.

"Su Min! Please stop! This is not like you! I'm your friend! We all are! It's nothing to do about being fair! You are just afraid aren't you?"

When Rinnosuke said that word, Su Min begins to calm down a bit and look at him with her teary eyes. He walks closer to her with his arm held at her.

"I don't know what is your reason to all this but you don't have to do this. If you need help, you know I can be there for you. Just stop what you are doing." He said and places his hands on her shoulder.

"Sniff…Rinnosuke-kun…" She said and sob away to herself. "I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt anyone but…I'm sorry…"

"What?" Momonga said in surprise. "It's just like back then. Am I seeing thing again?"

"Huh? What is it Momonga-san? What?" Youmu asked him.

Before Momonga could explain, strong wind starts to pick up this area. Eventually, it becomes so strong that everyone is holding their ground from it. From the look of it, it must be coming from that Su Min girl and her spirits around her start to become aggressive again. Suddenly, Rinnosuke got slash by one of the spirits and send him flying.

"Kourin!" Marisa cried and went to catch him and safely did.

"Woah! Thanks Marisa but what about Su Min? I'm worry about her!"

"It's all over. She is beyond control now. Not even her ally is getting near her. We need to stop her before it hurt everyone in here." Marisa said.

"I will do it. Although I may kill her in process since she is in that state…" Youmu said.

"No! You can't do that! She can be save! I know she can!" Rinnosuke cried.

"We are sorry Kourin. Do it Youmu." Marisa said.

"Alright. Give me time for I need to strike the right moment." She said and draws her katana out.

In the meantime, Marisa and the others will be trying their best to keep the spirits away from getting near them. Most importantly keeping them away from Youmu as every second she is slowly going to her striking stance.

"Youkai Buster!" Reimu cried.

"So many spirits that I have to cut. Forgive me for this…" Youmu closes her eyes.

"Ghostly Butterfly! Youmu, do it now!" Yuyuko said.

"Yes Yuyuko-sama! Hell Realm Sword! 200 Yojana in 1 Slash!"

Immediately, everything went silence. Not the wind or anything around them could be heard. The spirits that everyone was attacking all vanish into thin air. It disappear before their very eyes? Then, they look everywhere for Youmu and there she is at Su Min. Youmu is behind Su Min with her katana to the side. Could it be she did it?

"Su…Su Min!" Rinnosuke yelled at her.

"Please forgive me…" Youmu said to her. "I thought we could reason with you but instead…I'm sorry Su Min…"

"It's alright…I wasn't myself anyway…Finally I'm free…" Su Min said and drop to the ground.

Blood start to flow out from her wound and stain her clothing afterward. She smiles to herself and begin to raise her arm high up to the sky.

"Su Min…Su Min…Su Min!" Xiao yelled at her.

"Su Min!" Rinnosuke cried and went to her side. "Come on now! We are going to fix you. Stay with me now!"

"Rinnosuke-kun…thank you for everything…It's time for me to go. I thought…I could change the world we are living in but I guess it was a dream after all…It seems everything…gone…to…waste…" Su Min begins to speak frailly.

"Don't you dare say you are going! I have so many things to show you…Don't go…"

"Rinnosuke…kun…I'm so sorry for all that okay…Don't be sad now…It's time for me to reunite with them…Mother…brother…yes…" She said while smiling away.

Then, her body starts to dematerialize into small particle and disappear like sand being blown away. Su Min still smiling away and place her hand to Rinnosuke cheek before looking at Xiao and Enya and smiles to them.

"I'm sorry I took so…long everyone…"

Those were her final words before she truly gone from Rinnosuke arms. Tears drop from his eyes while he cries silently to himself. Reimu and the others went silent and could not find words to say all this. Especially the words to comfort Rinnosuke right now. As for Xiao, her face expression was shocked when she drop to the ground. Holding her chest hard and it must be really hard of her.

"I really never thought it will end up like this…Do we really need to do this ze?" Marisa asked herself.

"No…not now…why must you go you…idiot…" Enya said to herself while crunching her fist hard.

"Su Min…she knew about it and I have to let her go...Xiao, Enya. Fall back now." Lamia said.

"What! What are you talking about mistress! Su Min! Didn't you see she…she!" Xiao cried at her.

"Now!" Lamia said and begins to cast her dimension power.

Suddenly, everyone heard a sharp shriek coming from Reimu. It was Xiao who is behind her and she is grapping Reimu away. Before Reimu could attack her, Xiao gave a solid punch on her solar plexus so powerful she went down to her knee.

"AAAHHH!" Reimu shouted in pain.

"Reimu!" Marisa cried and glide toward her with her broom.

But then, Xiao already at where her mistress is while preparing to leave. Aya fly towards Reimu hoping to grab her away with her speed but before she could even reach to them, Tania swiftly block her way.

"Tania-san! What are you doing!" Aya cried.

"Lamia is drawing us to her trap. Look at the ground." She warned Aya and there is a couple of glowing magic circle on the ground.

It then suddenly exploded after they look at it but thankfully, Tania block the blast from hitting them.

"Now Tania. We'll be leaving and we will be taking Reimu with us. I must say all of you have done well and take my precious Su Min from me." She said.

"No!" Tania shouted at her. "It was you who taken her away! They wouldn't be like this if you let them go! But no! You just have to!"

"Silence!" She shouted at Tania angrily. "I had enough for today. Come and look for me. Before we will kill Reimu slowly and painfully. Farewell now my sister."

"You wouldn't dare! Master…!" Marisa cried and readies her spell only to be stop by Yuuka.

"You idiot! Think before you want to shoot! They have Reimu and what if you hit her!" Yuuka shouted at Marisa.

With that, everyone have to watch them escape with their teleportation magic. Second pass and the last portal close up from behind Lamia and she gives her final glance at Tania before it fully close. Everyone rush to where Tania is where she stands there motionlessly. She apologise to everyone for not rescuing Reimu where she had the chance.

"Better be safe than sorry. You did you best anyway." Byakuren said.

"Besides, we cannot risk it. Now, we have to search where Reimu whereabouts is." Sanae said.

"But importantly! What will happen now! What about Gensokyo! You know I mean!" Alice sound really concern regarding this.

"What?" Aokiji asked. "What will happen to Gensokyo? Something's going to happen?"

"Sigh…Yukari…"

"I know." Yukari interrupted Marisa. "I'll check the border if it's still alright. Pray nothing will happen to it."

Yukari immediately left here through her gap she made. The marine officers were left wondering what is really going on. Why they sound so anxious about this border thing and Reimu being taken away. Is there something worse about that actually?

"I guess…" Marisa pauses for a while. "We have yet to tell you a greater danger what will happen to Reimu if she were to…"

"What is it?" Sengoku asked her. "What danger?"

The habitants of Gensokyo went silence regarding that as if it is hard to explain it in the first place. Marisa decided that everyone should head back to the village where they will be explain properly what she meant. At the same time, they will discuss how and where to rescue Reimu.

"Reimu…Please be alright…" Marisa said in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>I don't know if I feel rush on this one but I really want to plan for Su Min to be at peace. It just remind me of a certain RPG game where it bring sadness to everyone even the enemy side. I don't know if there should be revenge on my next chapter since Su Min pass away. Also, I know there are some confusing things happening in my story but I will explain them in my next chapter. So stay tune next time everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong> **Chapter**  
>Revenge or Justice or...<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 Revenge or Justice

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Touhou Project or One Piece. All Rights belong to their respective owner

**Author's Pre-word: **After for so long I finally update this chapter. Been very lazy lately so that's why. But enough talk, have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<br>**Revenge or Justice or...

**Somewhere in Gensokyo…**

"Damn it! Damn it! Why must you go now Su Min! Why!" Xiao cried angrily and punch the stone wall with her bare fist.

It then cracks into pieces and the wall tainted with patches of blood on it. Enya went to her and take her hand from it.

"Enough already Xiao. Just let it go before you hurt yourself…" Enya said and wipes the blood away from her hand.

"Whatever!" Xiao pulled her hand from her. "It's your fault!"

"What? My fault…" Enya said and came to pause.

"That's right! You could at least save her but you didn't right!" She yelled.

"I could…say the same thing to you, but yes. I could use my power to stop them but…" Enya said.

"But what? I bet you plan this. You didn't want to save her but to save your own self. No wonder Su Min really hate you since the beginning. Only think of yourself. I won't forgive you!" Xiao said angrily and left the place.

"I didn't ask to be forgiven…even right from the start. Right princess?" Enya said to herself while looking up to the sky.

Long time ago, there was an era rule by benevolence rulers and tyrant rulers. The Orient country of the east where the people live in peace and harmony, while the Occident country that hunger for power and their conquest for land. Every single night, people who lived in this era pray that nothing will go awry where peace will last very long. Those are people who lived in a peaceful state instead those who live in such an unfortunate place and time. Where danger and chaos lurk every corner in where they live in. It was raining back then. There she was lying flat on the wet ground while the rain drops continually on her. Voices could be heard back then and it was a sweet voice. It was such a warm feeling just hearing that voice and looking at her smiles at the same time. Then, she went unconscious right after that. The next thing she remembered that she was lying on something soft and warm. Not something hard, wet and cold flooring. As she gets up, she was in a room with a mattress with a pillow she sleeps on. Before she could think what had happened, someone came into the room and the person is a girl. She is so pretty even at a young age with all her oriental dressing and when she smiles, it brings her this warm feeling just like yesterday she felt.

"How are you feeling? I hope you feeling a bit refresh from all the sleep you had." The girl said.

"I'm fine thank you. But…what happened to me? How I end up here?" She asked the girl.

"Oh?" The girl raises her eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

"Not really besides than me lying on something wet and the sound of raining back then. I can't remember how I end up here…" She said while rubbing her head.

"Oh? Looks like amnesia. But do you know you are in the Orient country? Also, your clothing tells us you are not around here. Strange don't you think?" The girl said.

"Ah…well…if you think I'm your enemy some sort, I'm really not! Right now, if possible, I wish to know what happened to me! And I wish to go home…if I have it in the first place…"

"Now! Now! It's not like I'm suspecting you or what. But still, I cannot take chances since you know the Occident is raging war with their neighbouring country. There are spies everywhere in the time like this. Finding information and once they found something crucial and a weakness to that country, an all-out war will be call upon it. Come to think about it, my people cannot even get a good sleep in the time like this. I'm afraid war will be upon us sooner or later…"

"Umm…after hearing that from you…Who are you really?"

"Oh! Forgive me for the late introduction. My name is Sakura. Princess of this Orient Country and heir to the throne. You are?" She smiles at her.

"You are a princess? Ah! Oh yes! My name is…Enya. Enya Ashburn. Forgive me if I showed you any rudeness to you princess!"

"It's alright. Anyway, have a pleasant stay here. After you recover, we will need to interrogate you further just to be safe."

Interrogate me she said? That was the last thing she said to me before leaving the room.

"…I'm…so going to get some more sleep…" Enya said as she went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere back in Gensokyo, Human Village…<strong>

"Hey Mokou! How are the others doing?" Marisa asked her.

"They are being treated by Eirin. But still…they are still having this worry look about Reimu being taken away…" Mokou said.

"Yeah…Tania-san is trying her best to find her sister location. Yukari is currently still overlooking the barrier and yet to hear from her." Marisa said.

"I hope everything will go according to plan…But hey, what about Rinnosuke? I last saw him somewhere in this village and he…you know what I mean right?"

"Sigh…yeah…I guess I should cheer him up right now…" Marisa said and gave a worry smiles to herself.

"You better be. Anyway, I'm going to meet Keine. See ya later!" Mokou said as she takes her leave.

Marisa adjusted her hat before heading out to look for Kourin somewhere in this village. After searching high and low for him, she found him taking a seat in the village square. From the look of it, he is not his usual self.

"Hey there Kourin! What are you doing here ze?" Marisa said happily.

He did not response and still in his miserable state. Marisa looks rather unhappy about this when she raises her broom up high. She then swiftly swings her broom to his head and smack! It hit his head solid hard and there where he responded with his painful cry.

"Oww! What the hell! What do you think you doing Marisa! That hurt!" Kourin yelled at her while rubbing his head.

"Heh heh! Finally I get your attention! I called you and you didn't answer so yeah!" Marisa smiles happily at him.

"Sigh…whatever…you know what. I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone." He said and went back to take his seat.

Once again, he is back to his miserable state when Marisa smacks his head once again with her broom and this time on purpose.

"You are so gonna pay for that Marisa!" Kourin yelled and begin to attack Marisa.

Seeing this would happen, Marisa already ready herself by then and in second, she pin him to the ground. To her surprise, he can barely get up from Marisa pushing him down to the ground. Truly he is kind of weak even for him to be a half-youkai.

"Enough already Kourin! What's over is over! She's dead and that's it! It will be best if you just carry on with your life rather than staying in this current pathetic state you are in! You got that!" Marisa yelled at him.

"Damn you Marisa! You have no idea how I have lost! If only…if only I could do something!" Kourin cried.

"Then do something like cheering up everyone in here! Are you forgetting that Reimu had been taken by them! At least you should give everyone hope and I'm sure everything will be fine! Think about Reimu will ya!"

Rinnosuke went complete silence. He could not say a word and true to what Marisa said to him. He wipes his eyes away as he told Marisa to get off from him. His face went serious and begins to smiles at Marisa. He told her she is right. Reimu is in danger and now, helping cheering everyone up is the least he could do. It is better than doing nothing anyway.

"Alright then. Glad you understand and sorry about the broom hit?" Marisa said with a smile.

Rinnosuke says nothing and just smiles away. Marisa then dusts her hat away before heading off to somewhere. Then, she thought of Tania-san and that is where she will meet her up next. But before she could depart, a couple of voices call out for her. She look at who it was and to her surprise, it was the Prismriver sisters.

"Hey! What you three want from me? That's kind of rare you know." Marisa said.

"We just want to get straight to the point Marisa. It is true…that…" The youngest sister, Lyrica said and seems to be hesitating.

"Huh? What's true?" Marisa wondered.

"Well…is it true that Xiao-san is working with our enemy? I mean she wouldn't do that right?" Merlin asked instead with a worry look of her face.

"Sigh…I'm afraid she is. It depend whether you three want to believe me or not but I'm sure everyone who encounter her will say the same thing like me. But wait a minute, how come you three knew about her? Have you met her before?"

The sisters went silence for a moment until to the point they explain everything to Marisa. She was surprised for thing to become like this. What if thing were to go really sour and they have to kill Xiao? But of course Marisa will not say this to them. But still, will they have to do what is right when it is time? Thinking no more of this, Marisa put that matter away to one side. Hopefully she could think of something useful rather than killing them but the question is how. Then, she remembered something.

"Ah! That's right! I need to see Momonga-san since he knew something I want to know! Anyway, I got to go! See you later!"

"Ah…take care now Marisa." They said while waving their hands to her.

Immediately, Marisa hop on her broom and speed away to find where is he currently. Once again, she searches for him high and low. At last, she spotted him and glide swiftly towards him.

"Finally I found you Momonga-san! I need to see you ze!" Marisa said happily while just in time to stop her track in front of him.

"Hmm? Marisa-san? Sorry but we are having a discussion here." Momonga said and Marisa saw the rest of the Marine officers are having a meeting here.

"Crap! Sorry to disturb you! I'll come back later then!" Marisa said.

"Never mind that Marisa-san. I see that it's kind of urgent from you. Then I'll take my leave my fellow marines." He said.

"I hope you remember the plan we had been discussing from just now. Don't forget now."

"I got that Kazeruhige. Shall we head to somewhere else Marisa-san?"

Marisa nods her head as they walk out of here. Upon reaching at a quieter area with little people around them, Marisa begin to strike a conversation with Momonga.

"Alright, let me cut to the chase. Just now when we were fighting with our enemies near the Human Village, I overheard you said something about being the same thing back then? What do you mean by that. It suddenly make me wonder what that was."

"Hmm…I knew someone will take notice of this. I will tell you how it started and all." Momonga said.

Marisa then listens to what Momonga has to say. It was really surprising for her and he first saw this back at Youkai Mountain. It was Xiao at that time until he got interrupted before he could interrogate her. Could it be all this time when Marisa and the others encounter them, they are not themselves but rather their negative side of them? Could it be they are being control or something?

"I think…we could possibly save them rather than killing them don't you think? It's just that I don't wish to see anyone die. It felt so disturbing if you know what I mean." Marisa said rather uncomfortable.

"Frankly speaking, I've seen a lot of death and it is kind of normal for me. But I must say sometimes seeing an innocent girl like them to die like that, it is just wrong this time. Justice should be brought on that Lamia person rather on those girls."

"Yeah…If that's the case, we should target that Lamia person while buying sometime to free them? But after saying this, are they really under control from that witch?" Marisa wondered.

"I'm positive they are. Maybe I should tell the others to rethink their plan once more before heading out to rescue Reimu-san and eliminate Lamia once and for all."

"Oh yeah. What is this plan you are talking about?" Marisa asked him.

"Just a battle plan on how to deal with them. From what I know, the admirals will take Lamia head on while the others will deal with the small fry. If there's any."

"Simple I guess. Indeed they have the potential on dealing the main target after all. Not that I want to say you and the others are weak."

"No offense taken. Better be safe than sorry actually." He smiles at her.

"Hehe! Alright then!" Marisa said and hop onto her broom. "I'm going to see Tania-san. See you later ze!"

Minute pass, Marisa finally spotted Tania location and head towards her. From the look of it, she seems to be meditating or some sort with all the silence and closing of her eyes. Marisa went right to her face hoping to surprise her.

"Boo!" She surprised Marisa instead to which she jump back away from her.

"Ah! Just when I want to surprise ya Tania-san! You got me right there ze!" She smiles while rubbing her nose.

"I've already sense you coming even before you want to surprise me. You should consider eliminate all of your presence in order to sneak on me. Especially my sister if you were to deal up and personal with her."

"You're right. I should train up on that topic even though I have no idea how. I will find out soon."

"I'm sure you will. You are a witch after all. A good and strong witch to be precise." Tania smiles cheerfully at her.

"I prefer to be called a human magician. But whatever!" Marisa shrugged away.

"So…what can I do for you today Marisa-san? Do you need something from me?" Tania asked her.

"Umm…I don't want to pressure you on this but have you found the location of your sister? Since Reimu is with her." Marisa said.

"I…understand you…no…Everyone is concern about this matter but fear not Marisa-san. With all my power bestows upon me, I will find her whereabouts. Have faith Marisa-san." She smiles at Marisa after saying that.

Marisa did not say but just smiles to her regarding about this matter. Just when she was about to leave this place, she heard a loud thud as if something fell. She turn back to look what just felled.

"Hey Tania-san, was that…Ah! Tania-san!" Marisa cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Gensokyo…<strong>

"Lady Lamia, why are we keeping the shrine maiden alive? You are planning something aren't you?" Xiao asked her.

"Yes and it will be no fun if we were to kill her right away yes? So how about we torture her slowly in the presence of her friends later on?" Lamia said.

"Torture her huh?" She said while looking away from Lamia.

"…But anyway, it is time. Prepare yourself my dear. Our revenge will begin now." Lamia said.

She raises her staff high up to the air when something abnormal happen to their surrounding area. The environment starts to change with all the dimming light along the hallway and much more. As if it is starting to get a surreal environment.

"We shall make our last stand here and this time, we shall buy some time for everything to be engulfing by the darkness. Then our wish of the better world shall emerge to us after all this years. You know what it must be done my dear. Go now." Lamia said.

With that, Xiao and Enya acknowledge their mistress command. As Xiao look at Enya, she seems a bit concern over something. What could it be she wonders?

"What's the matter with you Enya? Feeling nervous already?" Xiao said.

"I…wonder if we…No...I don't want my personal feeling get over me. Now, shall we make our last stand here?" Enya said when her hands emit electricity spark.

"Let's go then." Xiao said.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Orient Country…<strong>

"Hiya Enya!" Someone cried for her name.

"Hmm?" Enya look at who just called her and it was the princess.

Enya got up from her seat and bow to her to show her respect. It looks like she seems to be alone again. It looks like Enya going to get one hell of a scolding once again later on.

"Princess Sakura, did you run away from your study again your highness? Do you want me to get into trouble again?" Enya said when she gives a slight smile.

"I don't care but I will tell them again and again I just want to have a talk with you. What? Did you get a scolding all the time?" She said while folding her arms.

Enya usually got it and the princess did not know of it even right from the beginning. It will be best for her not to know of this and tell the same usual lies to her. Although Enya does not like this but what can she do anyway.

"Not at all your highness." Enya smiles.

"Whatever! I came here because you know why right! Can you show me more of your magic trick again Enya!"

"She runs away from study because it was so boring and my mistake to show her magic to her…Just my luck…"Enya said in her heart.

"One more thing. Stop calling me your highness and princess! There's no one around so it will be fine okay?" She said happily.

"I won't be too sure about that princess…So anyway, do you want to see another magic trick again?"

The princess immediately nods her head and was anxious to see what kind of new magic Enya will be showing. It all began when Enya was taken away to be interrogated when they were ambushed by a group of unknown enemies. It was an assassination attempt to kill the only heir of this country and that is kind of normal back in her Occident Country. Seeing the danger the assailant posed, Enya immediately rid of them with her magic to which everyone was surprised Enya was a witch right from the beginning. Hoping that this will at least get her out of the trouble from the interrogation or something, it makes matter worse. Now, she is in a constant watch by the soldiers of this country. Also, she was prevented to go back to her country as she may be a spy working for the Occident country. Instead of being in lock in a prison, she was granted to stay in an isolated house which is a distance away from the capital city. About her being watch, indeed they hold to their words and till now, she could sense a great number of them watching her with their pair of eyes. One slight wrong move will end her life right here and now.

"Enya." The princess called her to which she looks at her with a surprise face. "Daydreaming aren't you. Are you going to show me?"

"Yes...Yes! Today, I'm going to show you wind magic." Enya said while preparing it with her hands.

Frankly speaking, she has no intention of going back. After saving the princess back then, Enya feels like the princess needs to be protected and also to uphold the peace in this country. But then again, in every corner of this land, war has broken out. She fears the chaos will be clouded in this land in no time. Talking about her memory has come back, she still cannot remember them but it will be great she would stay in her amnesia condition. Since something tells her it is unpleasant once she remember everything. A feeling inside of her that she felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Gensokyo, Human Village…<strong>

"I apologise if I were to frighten you Marisa-san. I'm alright now." Tania said while getting up from the bed.

"Geez! Just don't me scare." Marisa said while folding her arms. "But how are you feeling? Should you be getting up now?"

"I use too much energy but I'll be fine. But anyway, I've already found my sister whereabouts. I'm positive that they are somewhere near here. The Forest I believe." Tania said when she turned serious about this.

"Forest? Wait, Forest of Magic?" Suika said and Tania nods her head.

Everyone went surprise and if it is true they are there, Reimu could be over there as well. This is really good news for everyone.

"But I cannot confirm all of you that Reimu is with them. I can only sense my sister presence but not Reimu. It just came all the sudden so…"

"That Tania person is giving away her position and at the same time…" Alice said halfway.

"It is a trap to lurk us in. I bet she has plenty of surprises and it won't be an easy walk in the park." Aya said.

"But nevertheless! Reimu is with them and we have to save her! Can we get a move on already? I hate wasting time already!" Remilia frustratingly said that.

"Wait a minute now!" Tenshi said. "We cannot recklessly go there without a plan or something. Not to forget our enemy may be laying some traps for us. So, a plan is needed to counter or perhaps help us along the way? What do you think?"

"Plan huh? I guess we really need one. Preparation is what we need then." Sanae said.

"Sigh…fine then. What can we think of then? Anyone can think of one?" Remilia said.

Everyone then begin their discussion for any plan they can think of. From the look of it, none of them could come up with anything. Later, Mokou and Keine arrive and it looks like they have bad news to tell everyone about. From the look of the situation, they spotted something strange going on around the Forest of Magic. Minute later while they are observing the area, a number of black vortexes were seen over there and not only that, a number of creatures could be seen gathering over that area as well.

"So Tania-san was right. The Forest of Magic." Alice said.

"I hope my house is alright…No…My house is nothing but Reimu is. So now that those black things have appeared, I guess we need to rethink about our plan." Marisa said.

"I f that's the case. Why don't we come up with a plan or two?" Sengoku suggested.

"Hmm…I suppose you have something to share us then?" Eirin said.

Sengoku nods his head and immediately after that, he organizes everyone and begins to discuss of a strategy. He and some of his officers help along and the process is fast and effective with all their teamwork. A few minutes later, everyone knew what must be done. It is fairly simple and that is to split up into group to deal with this threat. About Lamia problem, the admirals will stick into dealing with her. Upon hearing that the admirals are going to deal with Lamia, Marisa volunteer herself she wants to go with them. Since she blame herself for letting Reimu got taken by them where she could try to save her back then.

"It's not only your fault." Sakuya said. "We too felt it as well and for that, you have us backing you up Marisa. You don't have to go solo."

"Yeah!" Marisa rubs her nose. "Let's get this done over with and rescue Reimu!"

Finally, preparation is finally done. Their decisive battle is now and ever.

"Let's do this everyone!" Marisa cried happily and set off to Forest of Magic.

It takes a few minutes to reach to their destination. Once they are at the entry way towards the forest, foul aura and dark mist could felt and seen in here. Everyone knew it would not be an easy one as they proceed inside. After countless steps, so far no one encounter any threat. Tania on another hand was scanning the area as she is finding the exact location of Lamia position. In the meantime, Remilia flaps her wings and fly above the trees to see her surrounding area.

"What do you see Remilia?" Marisa said.

"Nothing pretty. It looks like the black vortexes are everywhere around…" Remilia said halfway when an explosion occur at her position.

"Remilia-sama!" Sakuya cried.

Luckily, Remilia landed safely in front of everyone unhurt.

"Tch! Looks like I'm going to kill whoever just shot me!" Remilia angrily said that.

"But it looks like our position had been given away." Sengoku said. "Nevertheless, let's proceed with the plan and split up. You know the plan everyone."

Immediately hearing that, different number of group split up and went their different ways into the forest. The three admirals, Tania, Marisa and some others will be heading to where Lamia resides. Everyone follow wherever Tania is heading and eventually, they stop upon at the clearing of the forest. The area around here has some foul smell to it and it is kind of hard to breathe normally.

"Are we here Tania-san? You know I cannot wait to slaughter her." Remilia said with her evil grin.

"Me too! I will join alongside with Onee-sama!" Flandre said happily.

"Yes we are here but I can't seem to find the entrance of it…Hmm?"

The moment Tania said that, a portal open up in front of the group. They knew it is not Yukari power of dimension but Lamia one. But looking at it, it is really safe to go inside? What if they were got transporter to some places or get trap inside? It is a trap to lurk them in right from the start anyway. Marisa then takes no moment to think about this risk and went ahead of everyone. She turns her head to everyone here and nods to them silently.

"That's Marisa-san for you all. Shall we get going?" Tania said with a smile as she follows Marisa from behind.

"Sigh…" Tenshi shrugged. "But I hope the others will do alright. Please be alright now everyone…"

"Let's go already. In the meantime…" Remilia said halfway when she shoot a scarlet, energy burst up to the sky when it exploded as it get high enough.

"That should do it." Aya said.

Then, upon entering the portal, everyone felt kind of dizzy as if it is spinning from the inside. Such a burden just to move forward but nevertheless, everyone push themselves. Eventually, they end up in a large, dim hall. Looking left and right, the area they are in is like a mansion lobby. It is kind of spooky rather than to be lively.

"Humph! My mansion is more luxurious and beautiful than this." Remilia said.

"Except it is scarlet in colour which is strange for me." Marisa whispered to herself.

"Ahem! I heard that." Remilia said.

"Come on! Waste no time and keep moving!" Tenshi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Forest of Magic…<strong>

"What a pain in a neck. We got ourselves surrounded." Suika smiles.

"You find that a problem for you Suika? I'm starting to like this." Yuugi said.

"At least we can have some fun in the meantime. I'll take care of the vortex while you clear the monsters for us." Yuuka said.

"If that's the case, we'll go first Yuuka-san! Let's go!" Tashigi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the other part of the forest…<strong>

"You saw that?" Kaguya said while looking at the sky.

"Yeah. That will be their last position and the place we will go later." Mokou said.

"But considering the number we are facing, it will take long don't you think Mokou?" Kaguya smirked at her.

"Just be thankful you cannot die you bitch. I can't believe I'm fighting side by side with you. What luck!" Mokou grinned at Kaguya.

"Just put our differences one side and focus on this fight. We can continue our one later on. Let's end this! Hiya!" Kaguya said and charge at her enemy.

"Don't scratch your pretty face now!" Mokou said and disappear from everyone sight.

Meanwhile back at Marisa and her group, they went deeper into the mansion to search for Reimu as well their enemies. If possible, they would not want to encounter them but that is impossible since they will be expecting them anyway. Whether they are looking for them is up to them. Tania then notice Marisa is leading the way and seems kind of anxious. She went to tap on her shoulder as she smiles at Marisa.

"We have been walking for quite some time now. You know where we are going?" Remilia asked.

"Of course. Please trust me on this everyone…Hmm?" Tania said.

From the look of it, everyone end up in a huge hall but this time, the place is brightly lit with beautiful crystal chandelier. Also, everyone could hear a beautiful melody being play in here. Who could that be playing as everyone was looking around them.

"Oh? It looks like they are here." Someone said across the hall when the melody came to stop.

"Yes and that's a great number we going to face." Another voice could be heard across the hall.

The person appears out from the dark corner of the hall and it was none other than Lamia servants, Xiao and Enya. They calmly walk towards Marisa and the others while giving their smile.

"You two! Where's Reimu! Where have you kept her! Tell us!" Aya yelled at them.

"She is safe don't you worry but considering Lady Lamia is now looking after her, I wonder how long she is going to be okay." Xiao said.

"Properly she is going to be killed sooner or later." Enya said.

"Grr! You wouldn't dare to hurt her! Also, I don't care what I'm going to say now but you'll pay for what you did to me but more importantly! You'll pay dearly with your life for what you did to Iku! So step aside if you don't want to feel our wrath! Tenshi cried angrily.

"How intimidating you are. We have yet to show how serious we really are when we tag team yes? Also, we will not step aside since we are protecting Lady Lamia from you all reaching to her. Defeat us if you wish to get pass us." Xiao said.

"Wait a minute you two!" Marisa called them out. "Enough already! Don't you see what happened to your friend! How about we stop all this and let it be done over it!"

"Marisa?" Flandre went confused.

"Oh? Trying to reason with us? We know what happened to our beloved friend, Su Min." Enya said. "Frankly speaking, I do not blame all of you…"

"What? What do you mean? Don't you feel angry at us or something?" Aokiji said.

"Well…at first we do but then again, what is the point of grieving? I'm sure Su Min would not be happy to see us in this kind of state we are in. Sad and mourning for her death." Xiao said.

"Then let's stop fighting. You know more than we do right. We don't want to cause anymore sadness like right now." Aya said.

"I understand what you mean but it seems we can't do that. It's just that we are following Lady Lamia order to stop anyone from coming through here. Like I said, defeat us if you wish to pass us."

"Why!" Marisa yelled at them. "Why must you follow her order! You know this is all wrong! She hurts innocent people and our friends as well! Don't you two somehow feel hurt about this as well!"

"We do." They said.

"What?" Everyone went surprised.

"Xiao? Enya? You mean to tell me you already knew all of it?" Tania said.

"That's right." Xiao answered. "We knew about us being control by Lady Lamia all this time not too long ago. We felt…kind of angry and confuse about why she did this to us…"

"But one thing we know is that…Lady Lamia gave us a second chance to live again and hopefully with this, we could change for the better. The world especially." Enya said.

"So far, did it work out for you?" Kizaru asked them.

"Not at all. We came to realise causing miracle is no way to make our wish come true. I guess we should do it from scratch and have faith in ourselves." Enya said.

"Even though we are being use, we still think Lady Lamia is someone good to us. She has make us happy, taking care like us like we never been before and much more. Somehow…it felt good after all this time rather than being bad. But now after saying this, I know you all find it weird for me to say all this." Xiao said.

"Ah crap…after you said that, you know you are making us feel somehow bad. Then again, it could be your way to deceive us and let our guard down." Remilia said.

"I don't know about that. But then, isn't your friend waiting for you all? Aren't you going to save her?" Xiao asked them.

"Reimu…she's right…" Marisa said.

"That's right. Reimu, you must save. But first, please fight with us and let this be our final battle before we move on. Our last request please?" Enya said when her hands emit electricity.

"A final fight to the death I see." Akainu said with his stern face. "I can grant that wish of yours. Such bravery unlike all those I fought before."

Right after Akainu said that, a magic circle appear Enya with lightning shower around the hall. Another summon she is casting and instead of everyone stopping her, they look at what she is summoning. Everyone is guessing it is not her usual servants but something bigger and deadly.

"Now! Come forth and serve me till death part us. My ultimate servant! Fenrir!" Enya yelled when a howling could be heard in the hall.

Second later, explosion exploded behind Enya and debris and smokes were created as the result of that. Then, among the smoke, a huge leg steps out among the smoke and slowly the whole figure could be seen.

"What the heck…That's a huge…wolf I ever seen…" Marisa said with her eyes widen to see a gigantic wolf looking at them with its terrifying look on it.

"Letting it out with your trump card I see Enya. Let's see if they can last long. Let's do this." Xiao said when suddenly, she disappear from everyone sight.

Aya will not let her get the first strike and attack her too with her insane speed. Clash! Aya's fan and Xiao's blade collide into each other when strong wind generated from their impact. The moment that happen, everyone spring into action with Marisa going for her magic first.

"Feel this! Green Spread!" Marisa shoots out green beams towards Enya.

"Humph…weak." Enya calmly said that and block it with her lightning shield.

The beams got deflected from it then instead hit her Fenrir as it bounces off from its body. Marisa went surprise but Remilia and Flandre thought this is just a fluke. They then went for their attack to see that creature fall before them.

"Divine Spear! Spear the Gungnir!"

"Hiya! Taboo! Lävatein!"

Both of the vampire sisters went for their respective attack and boom! It hit the Fenrir just nice. Strangely, it did not try to dodge their strong attack. Perhaps it is a fool after all?

"Nothing can stand our might! Right onee-sama?" Flandre said happily.

"That's right Flandre. Now we…what?" Remilia said halfway only to realise the wolf is still standing.

"What! It barely had any scratch from the attack?" Tenshi said in shocked.

"Fenrir is my utmost and powerful creature in my disposal. He is an ancient creature back during ancient time. Be warned, he is able to crush all of you to bits without breaking a sweat and yes, I really mean it. Now Fenrir! Have a good time playing with them!" Enya said.

The wolf acknowledges its mistress command and immediately, it move in a ridiculous speed. Kizaru quickly intercept the wolf before it can land a strike at the others with his light kick attack. Smack with all his might on its head, the wolf flinched a little from his attack. It then quickly counterattack by using its claw to rip Kizaru apart. He turn into light seeing that incoming attack but he got thrown back hard to the wall somehow. Smack! A crater on the wall was created but luckily, Kizaru seems alright despise being a hard impact.

"That sure hurt." Kizaru said calmly while turning himself back to his physical form. "Fast despise its size. What a hard skin I'm dealing with."

"Hard skin? Then nothing beats my Sword of Hisou! Take this!"

Tenshi quickly dash to the wolf back leg and charge her sword with her scarlet energy. Second later, she raise her sword as she strike down on its legs with her fury, scarlet slash on its leg.

"Swordplay! Sword of Swagger! HIYAAA!" Tenshi furiously slash its legs rapidly.

The more she slashes at it, the more she realise it graze its skin slightly despise how strong her attack is. Enya suddenly appear besides Tenshi as she swings her lightning sword at her. Luckily, Akainu and Aokiji stop her attack. He punch her with his magma fist but Enya block in time. Seeing the danger of the servant mistress, the wolf swiftly did a claw attack. The attack was a success to which Tenshi was hit badly along with Aokiji and Akainu. Even for her body to be really hard, Marisa and the others could see Tenshi is in serious pain as she spurt blood from her mouth. But for both of the men, they got in time to change into their Logia power to nullify the physical damage. The wolf saw Tenshi trying to get up despise the pain she is having and went up to her to deliver a final blow. It then readies its front legs to stomp her with all its might.

"Tenshi! Watch out!" Marisa and the others cried out for her.

Just in the nick of time, Tania teleported at Tenshi location and quickly raises her staff. The wolf stomping attack was stop halfway due to her magic barrier and when that happens, Aokiji smack it away with his ice sabre attack along with the others magic attack which focus on its legs. Aya quickly grab her away but in process of doing so, Xiao intercept her.

"Dancing Blade of Eimin!" She cried.

Dancing around while slashing at Aya, she barely dodges them and got slash one or two by her blade.

"Meteonic Debris!" Marisa shoots a number of colourful stars to disgrace her.

Still, Xiao cut them apart as if they are made of solid matters. Flandre jump right in and slash every incoming attack with her weapon. With this, Aya manage to escape with Tenshi to safe area.

"Flandre! Duck!" Aya yelled and Flandre did what she said. "Tengu Felling!"

Aya leap towards Xiao when she sees this, she slashes at her with her blade but that is not Aya intention to attack head on. Instead, she barely avoids her attack and turns upside down. She went pass her and once she is behind her, she swings her fan hard as it calls forth a raging, wind attack to her back. Barely block that, Xiao got pushes back by the gust of wind and senses another attack from behind her. She quickly turns behind but this time, she fail to block it since the attack was made by Kizaru light speed kick attack.

"You think I would allow you to block my attack easily? You can use your Kenbunshoku Haki but how fast can you react to avoid them?" Kizaru said and uses all his strength to kick her away to the wall.

"Kuh!" Xiao cried in pain.

Smash! She hit hard on the wall but that is not over as Akainu fire his magma fist projectiles attack at her relentlessly.

"Xiao! Why you! Spear of Odin! Gungnir!" Enya cried as she tosses numerous numbers of lightning spears.

"Not so fast! Midnight Sign! Bad Lady Scramble!"

Remilia swiftly jump up to the wall and then, she shoots herself towards Enya magic with her immense scarlet aura around her. She spins herself to create more kinetic energy as she ram towards all her spears as it deflect them away. Enya was somehow too late to block the incoming strike, she got ram really hard to her abdominal area.

"AAAHHH!" Enya cried in pain as she got shot to the wall.

"I feel much better when it's a hit!" Remilia cried proudly.

With that done, the group turn their eyes on the wolf and immediately everyone focus on attacking it. Various magic were flying left and right, up and down along with the three admirals' power.

"Marisa! Try and go for your powerful magic on this Fenrir! Aurora Light!" Tania said and shoots her burst of light to blind the wolf momentarily.

"You got it!" Marisa cried and flies up above to get the full view of the wolf.

"If that's the case, hang on to something everyone! Tornado! Indication to the Divine!"

Aya swing her fan up to the air and with that, a sudden, huge tornado form around her. The powerful, raging wind blow at every direction as it staggers and pushes the Fenrir at the same time. From the look of it, she is buying sometime for Marisa to set her magic.

"What a powerful wind. So this is what she is capable of huh?" Tania said while holding herself to the ground.

"Marisa! It's your turn now!" Aya yelled at her.

"You gotcha! Keep clear! Love Sign! Master Spark!"

Marisa readies her Mini-Hakkero at the Fenrir and shoot out a huge, radiantly beam at it. The wolf could not possibly dodge it due to the staggering of the wind and was soon engulf by the beam. BOOM! An explosion occur around the wolf which send everyone knockback by the blast. Fortunately, everyone landed and get back up on their feet safely.

"It is over? I doubt that wolf can survive Marisa's Master Spark." Remilia said.

Suddenly, a howling could be hear from the wolf when it emerge out from the smoke debris. Everyone could not believe it is still standing but one good thing everyone notice is that it finally had patches of wound around its body. It then gives a roar which send a shockwave throughout the entire hall. Some of them got push back by the force of the roar and injure themselves from the flying debris and all.

"Bring it down! Bring it down!" Tenshi cried.

"Buy me some time for me to ready my another spell! Cover me!" Marisa cried.

"Alright! Midnight Sign! Bad Lady Scramble!" Remilia said and execute her ramming attack.

The wolf use its claw attack to stop her attack. Smash! Bright, scarlet light emit from the collision of both attack. Fortunately, her attack is more powerful which send it knocking back. But then, it recover itself from it exceptionally fast and ready its next claw attack at Remilia. No time to dodge that, her only way is to block that and take the damage. Out of the blue, numerous energy projectiles came from behind Remilia as it shower down at the wolf. This time, it got knockback pretty hard and drop to the ground at last.

"Noisy Sign! Live Poltergeist!"

"Huh? What? The Prismriver sisters? What are they doing here?" Marisa said.

"Everyone! Are you all alright! We are here to help!" They said.

"Hurray! We need more firepower to deal with that wolf! Good timing!" Flandre said happily.

Without wasting any more time, everyone went into action one more time. Marisa has yet to ready her current spell and everyone knew what she is going to do. Flandre went up to the air and begin to stare at the wolf. She point her palm at it as she begin to scan for the "Eye" of the target. Everyone unleash their barrage of magic attack at the wolf when a huge explosion occur at the face of the wolf. It was done by Flandre and that is one of the jobs well done. Constant barrage after barrage, the wolf has no hope in retaliating back. Akainu Ryusei Kazan attack, Kizaru Yasakani no Magatama attack and Aokiji Pheasant Beak were conjure at the wolf to bring it down once and for all. After all the attack, it still standing no matter how much hit it had already taken.

"What a tough monster! So annoying!" Akainu said in his irritated tone.

"So far I must say this Enya servant is incredibly powerful but just too stubborn to fall!" Tenshi said.

Seeing that the wolf is in that near finish condition, everyone let their guard down for a second when they were taken by a surprise attack by the wolf. It desperately leapt towards the group to strike its surprise finishing blow.

"Everyone! Watch out!" Marisa yelled from above.

Just in the nick of time, Tania cast a magical barrier and was in time to block the incoming attack. Relentlessly, the wolf strike the barrier furiously hoping to crush it into bits. Not knowing what was going on around its surrounding, the wolf fail to notice Marisa is done with her magic and once again, she readies her Mini-Hakkero and point it towards the Fenrir.

"Enough already and go down now! MAGICANNON! FINAL SPAAAARRRKKK!"

Immense energy gather around her device and immediately shoot out a bigger and powerful version of Master Spark. BOOM! Destruction of this whole hall were the result of this ridiculous power as the explosion cover every part of the hall. Thanks to Tania barrier, everyone is safe and sound from the attack as they watch the fireworks from inside. After all the mess were clear up, everyone could see the wolf lying on the ground. It then starts to twitch and desperately trying to get up on its feet.

"What the! Still not enough power!" Remilia said when she conjures her energy, red spear on her hand.

"Wait Remilia!" Marisa said as she descent to the ground. "It is done for. Look."

True what Marisa said, the wolf slowly drops to the ground. At last, it stops moving and disappear slowly into small particles. Everyone then stand down and that is one heck of a long battle. But still, they have yet to fight with Lamia and now; they are wasting their energy already.

"It is done…Ah! Where is Xiao-san! I heard she was here Marisa. Where is she?" Lyrica said.

"About her…" Marisa came to a paused.

"You are looking for me Lyrica-chan? I'm over here." Someone said and it was Xiao along with Enya.

They walk towards Marisa and the others and they look pretty bad from their wound they received. Enya notice her servant had been destroyed when she murmur to herself about something. Perhaps she is thanking or something to the Fenrir.

"Xiao-san! Please stop fighting! We don't want to see you get injure anymore! Please stop!" Lunasa said.

"Luna-nee…please stop Xiao-san. Please don't make us…sad anymore…" Merlin said.

"I'm sorry everyone…I know I make you hurt but I cannot go back…I'm…Forget it! No more to be sympathy about this! Reimu is someone important you must save right! Now, we will stop you from going and you know what must be done right? Come at us!"

Immediately after she said that, Xiao and Enya went to attack everyone as this is their final attempt to stop them. Nevertheless, it is a suicide to begin with. Seeing that they cannot be reason anymore, the Prismriver Sisters eventually ready their stances and went to stop them. Minute pass, they are unable to continue due to fatigue but still insist on fighting. Later, Eirin came to meet up the others and join the battle. In just another minute, Xiao got struck by a couple of arrow shot by Eirin while Enya got blasted again and again by magic attack. Lying side by side at each other, their hope for getting up is gone.

"Finally…they are done for…" Eirin said.

"Ha…ha…Ahahaha!" Xiao laughed to herself. "This is so familiar…death…déjà vu indeed." Xiao said.

"You are happy Xiao. Now…I can go to her…My princess I've been waiting…all…this time…" Enya said.

"Waiting huh…? Forgive me I took so long everyone…Here I come…" Xiao smiled.

"Xiao-san, thank you for everything. We…won't forget you!" The Prismriver sisters said.

"Hehe…yeah…"

"So good…to have…friends I…see…"

Their voices begin to softer and slowly shut their eyes while smiling away. Then, their body start to dematerialize into small particle. It was really a sad sight to behold and everyone try to hold their tears while watching this. This is just too much to bear.

"I see they are leaving…" Someone said.

"Huh?" Marisa said and notices Shikieiki standing beside her. "Woah! What are you doing here!"

"Just giving my help to you all. Anyway, if they could've died when they supposed to, they won't be disarray into doing all this."

"Huh? What are you saying Yama-san?" Eirin asked.

"Frankly speaking, they are already dead right from the beginning. It was that Lamia woman who had somehow controls their fate for not dying. Like what Marisa said, the girls had been controlling by that witch after all this time."

"Umm…I have no idea how you know that but whatever." Marisa said.

"Now, that witch, Lamia need to be punish severely for all her sin she have committed. A heavy, sin she had made. I shall personally deliver absolute judgement upon her soul when this is all over." Shikieiki said with her serious tone.

Everyone went silence after hearing that from her. They never thought Shikieiki could be very terrifying when she is all serious. Talking about the girls, they never thought it is really true about them being control all this time. Their death and all. Such sadness indeed. Eventually, the body of Xiao and Enya is gone from everyone sight. The Prismriver sister went to where she died and sadness took over them. They then catch something at the corner of the hall. It is an item as they went to pick it up.

"It's Xiao's Guzheng…We are so going to miss her melody she will be playing. Right Luna-nee?" Lyrica said.

"Yes we are but still, she will be in our heart." Lunasa said while patting Lyrica head.

"…Anyway, we should get moving everyone. Let's end this quick. Shall we?" Tania said.

"Yeah…" Remilia said rather kind of sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword: <strong>Nothing much to say but I will try to update my next chapter faster. If I can but we will see. Now that the conclusion of this battle is coming to an end, I MIGHT make the next chapter longer than ever. Who knows? Anyway, see ya all later!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**The End is Nigh


End file.
